Fate TARDIS
by Medic Author
Summary: The strange journey of the Doctor after he is mysteriously Summoned into the Type-Moon multiverse as a Ruler-Class Servant... (Alternate Universe Doctor)
1. Prologue

At the beginning of Time, there was once a madman with no name.

This is another story of the traveler who had no known identity, although transcended fate itself with his spirit of eternity.

All of it began with the Moon shining gently down upon Earth.

From the birth of history it observed the planet, a silent protector who shone in the void of darkness named outer space. Only Earth had another watcher too...an exalted, ancient being.

His name was the Doctor...although at the moment this man was not a healer. Rather, a destroyer instead.

The man sighed.

He looked sadly outside from the doors of his time-machine, the old police box named the _TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions In Space)_ floating in the shadows. "I think jelly babies would be good after this..."

The burning debris of the Dalek fleet was fading into nothingness. Once more, another battle against his oldest adversary ended. After all these years after the fall of Gallifrey, the Daleks forever returned into the universe only to be defeated by the Doctor. It was a never-ending fate for the lonely madman with a box.

The Doctor made one last regretful observation at the destruction before closing the TARDIS doors. It was time for another journey to begin. "The multiversal-matrix is up again, old girl." The eccentric being addressed the TARDIS quietly at the console. "What do you think? Should we continue experimenting with parallel universe travel?"

A small beep sounded from the Time Rotor.

"I know!" the Doctor acknowledged, dematerializing the spaceship into the multiversal time-vortex. "All of space-time itself, anything could happen when I - "

A bell began to sound. The TARDIS crashed backwards, sending him flying into the console. The Doctor quickly recovered, staggering to look at the temporal readings on the monitor. "Eh? Something is intercepting us? Blimey, no one should be able to halt a time-machine in the vortex mid-flight! This is - "

More alarms sounded, indicating the TARDIS was being forced into an emergency materialization. "Oi! I did not set the console to land! What are you doing?! I - "

The Doctor fell onto the ground. There was an invisible presence surrounding the time-machine... _something_ had found itself inside to attack the man`s mind, extraordinary knowledge flooding into his endless intellect. Knowledge about the existence of Magic.

"What...who..?" the man could only gasp. More knowledge continued to appear, this time about being a... _Ruler_? What was this? This cannot be happening...

After an eternity the Doctor finally awakened. Although the presence had faded, a strange understanding remained about everything: The TARDIS had materialized in another parallel multiverse where Magic existed. Someone had summoned him as a mortal demi-Heroic Spirit to temporarily watch over here. A _Mysterious Crisis_ was arising. Although the Doctor was reluctant to interfere in other universes, he had become a Servant therefore the -

The Doctor blinked. _Someone had Summoned him as a Heroic Spirit._ "Who...?" This should have been impossible. No one could have known about his legend as a madman with a box to call for him. After all, he never existed in this other multiverse to begin with...

A little hesitation started to sneak into the man`s mind about the strangeness of all this only he quickly recovered from the thought. Who knew what was about to happen in the end?

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS.

 _"I, Servant Ruler have answered the Summoning. I ask of you...are you my Master?"_


	2. The Madman With A Box

_The Doctor_

 _Class: Ruler_

 _True Name: ?_

 _Title: The Madman With A Box_

Alignment: Chaotic Good

* * *

Strength: D

Endurance: C-

Agility: B

Magic: C+

Luck: A+++

Noble Phantasm: EX

* * *

 _Class Skills_

 _True Name Discernment: C+  
_

The signature of the Ruler-Class. The moment after the Doctor comes upon another Heroic Spirit, he is able to identify the Servant`s Noble Phantasm/True Name.

 _Riding: B-  
_

The proficiency to ride machines/non-supernatural beasts of past, present, and future although brakes are forgotten on.

 _Magical Resistance: B+  
_

Although unable to use Magic himself, the Doctor originates from a universe ruled by Science where the supernatural was nearly erased into non-existence therefore only the most powerful Magecraft/True Magic could affect him.

* * *

 _Servant Skills_

 _Wiseman of Knowledge: EX  
_

The Doctor`s intelligence is of a super-genius, with a near-infinite library inside his mind of all knowledge collected throughout space-time.

 _Expert of Many Specializations: A+++_

A prodigy for almost all fields of expertise up to an A+++ rank.

 _Outsider of The World: A+  
_

The Doctor is an extraterrestrial time-traveler who could strangely be Summoned as an abnormal 'demi-Heroic Spirit'. With being the last sovereign 'Lord of Time' from fallen _Gallifrey_ , the Doctor has all the unique capabilities his species once wielded. When mortally wounded, "regeneration" activates as he becomes reborn into another identity although his Skills/Noble Phantasms are reset afterward.

 _Eye of the Mind (True): B-  
_

The capability of calm observation on the battlefield. Although a reluctant warrior himself, with sufficient time the Doctor is able to ascertain what is necessary to overcome nearly any barrier.

 _Trickster: A+++  
_

The Doctor is a legendary trickster, a renegade mastermind of chaos with an indomitable spirit capable of all deception underneath the disguise of an eccentric alien-lunatic.

 _Time`s Champion: EX  
_

A Noble Phantasm-like Skill unique to all the Doctor`s incarnations, with the madman identified as the living symbol of hope throughout all eternity. Victory will be nearly assured to happen at the Doctor`s presence.

* * *

 _Noble Phantasms_

 _The TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space)_ _Anti-Time Rank: EX_

The signature spaceship/time-machine of the Doctor. An unearthly sentient 'Alien Construct' who is an ancient "Heroic Spirit" herself, she could materialize anywhere in space-time throughout all universes.

 _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious) Anti-Unit (Self) Rank: A+++_

The embodiment of the Doctor as the original 'healer' of all creation. This Noble Phantasm is sealed by himself unless absolutely necessary. When activated, the 'Madman With A Box'`s infinite potential will be unleashed by temporarily manifesting him with all the Skills/Noble Phantasms his other previous incarnations would have as Servants, although this shall weaken him to near-regeneration afterwards. With the Doctor being a traveler who victoriously transcended Time itself, it is unknown what would happen when _The Oncoming Storm_ is used at maximum capability...

 _The First Question (The All-Eternal Promise)_ _Unidentifiable Type Rank: ?_

The legend of the First Question: ' _Doctor Who?'_. The name "Doctor" is an endless unanswered Mystery, the embodied crystallization of the man`s promise of " _Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in_ ". This _All-Eternal Promise_ manifests with the madman being able to obscure all Servant-knowledge about himself, basically becoming unidentifiable as a Heroic Spirit. _The First Question_ `s greatest symbol is to forever enshroud the Doctor`s True Name.


	3. Doctor-Class Servant

The Doctor blinked.

No was was there.

" _...Master?_ " The TARDIS had materialized on the lonely outskirts of early twenty-first century Japan by observation.

"I, Servant _Ruler_ have answered your Summon, all without jelly babies too!" the Doctor quietly acknowledged the strangeness of calling someone by the name of his sworn arch-enemy. "Where are you - "

The madman hesitated, looking at his hand: An elegant dark-blue infinity sign had appeared on it, the ancient Gallifreyan Seal of Rassilon. "What... _Command Spells?_ " the Doctor muttered to himself, bewildered. Only a Master should have Command Spells. "I don`t understand..."

A demi-Heroic Spirit. Basically a "living legend", a being who cannot ascend onto the Throne of Heroes because of their identity only could be Summoned when alive to exist as a weakened type of Servant. Although for one to originate from another universe with personal Command Spells, something stranger must be happening...

The Master-less Doctor returned inside his time-machine. The Invisible Presence had provided him with basic knowledge about this multiverse therefore he recognized the TARDIS landed at a place called Fuyuki, where the last Holy Grail War was to begin...although there was one unanswered question:

 _Who had Summoned him?_

"I would`ve been lovely as a Doctor-Class Servant instead, eh?" Although he was reluctant to interfere in this fixed point in time named the Holy Grail War, he should ready himself to protect this multiverse from the unknown Mysterious Crisis.

He was of the Ruler-Class after all, a special non-standard Heroic Spirit who was called upon to be a neutral observer on the battlefield. A good man goes to war indeed...

The rest of the Doctor`s time was spent inside the TARDIS repairing the old girl`s systems, meditating about the existence of this Magical multiverse. The original Time Lords from the beginning of the universe once erased the supernatural into near non-existence, therefore he was unable to become a Magic-user himself. He disliked anything unexplainable with his knowledge too...only once he thought about it, all sufficiently advanced Magic is potentially indistinguishable from Science...

It was early dusk when the madman returned outside, admiring the beautiful grey moon for a moment. "Time to explore Fuyuki, dear girl." The Doctor smiled at the TARDIS before becoming hesitant.

There was someone heading towards him...

* * *

The boy named Emiya Shirou was returning home alone when the eccentric raggedy man appeared.

Strange, especially when no one ever walked in this outskirt of the city at nighttime...

The young man had a thin face, brunette hair, and hazel eyes covered by round sunglasses. He wore a dark-blue scarf and necktie, a dress suit with an old black Victorian waistcoat covered by a grey overcoat, tartan jeans and leather boots. An old blue police box was beside him, the light on it shining gently.

"Er...hello?" Shirou addressed him cautiously.

"Ah, good night!" the man exclaimed in British-accented Japanese. "I`m the Rule - ah... _Doctor_ , wonderful to know you Mister...?"

"...Shirou. Emiya Shirou." Shirou responded. "Ah...sorry Doctor-san, only Doctor who?"

"Oh, my name is not 'Doctor Who'. I am _the_ Doctor, universally." the man introduced himself. "Emiya-kun, excellent-sounding name. Ginger too, lovely! Schoolboy of Fuyuki, are you?"

"I - " Shirou began.

"Good! I was about to explore the place myself being an unexpected traveler only the moon is quite beautiful. A little sad reminder of where I`m from..." the man stopped. "Blimey, I`m distracting you from heading home, aren`t I? My apologies, I should be disappearing too. Sayonara!"

The Doctor quietly faded into the darkness.

Shirou blinked, not understanding what happened. " _What an eccentric guy..._ " He looked at the police box the Doctor abandoned behind. There was a strange, otherworldly presence to it... He tried to open the doors only it was locked.

After checking no one was around, Shirou placed his hands on the box. " _Trace...On._ "

Something inside his mind overloaded, staggering him backwards. "What...?" _This box...was unreadable with Projection Magecraft?_ The boy hesitated in bewilderment, reluctantly backing away. It had been a long night, the eccentric Doctor with his mysterious box will have to wait for another time...

After all, what could happen?

* * *

 _The Shadow of Eternity awakened._

 _"I ask you, are you the Master who Summoned me?" he whispered.  
_

 _His Master gave no answer. The 'Heroic' Spirit who should never exist stood there silently, a fallen alter of his former self. All of creation itself will be enshrouded in time..._

 _The Summoner finally responded after a moment._

 _"I...am."_


	4. The First Wizard

The moon shone gently on the Doctor when he explored Fuyuki.

The night was calm although the man knew this quiet tranquility was about to shattered.

From his pocket the Doctor drew his signature gadget, the sonic-screwdriver. "Time for a little experiment..."

The gadget beeped, identifying an entity of otherworldly origin was gathering around the landscape. " _Angra Mainyu_..."From the madman`s knowledge about this Magical multiverse, the corrupted Holy Grail should have been unable to Summon a Ruler-Class Servant like him upon this land.

Although deep inside his hearts the Doctor wanted to protect the world from _All the Evils In The World_ , he acknowledged everything about the Holy Grail War was a fixed point in history. Should he interfere, his neutrality upon the Laws of Time will be broken. All that remains to do is to only observe this sad tragedy. Homo sapiens. What an inventive, invincible species. Nearly infinite potential only more than enough inner darkness for self-destruction. It will hopefully be up to others who are capable of promised victory to save the day...

The Doctor scanned the strange blue Command Spells on his hand. With being a man of Science, the alien time-traveler was unable to become a Magic-user himself, although his gadgets could at least detect the supernatural. The readings indicated an unknown type of energy was being emitted onto himself from the Command Spells, apparently prana. "Ah. I understand...these Command Spells are giving me with the what is necessary to continue existing as a Servant, like regeneration energy is needed for regeneration..."

All this about a magical war was secretly scaring the daylights out of him. He was a demi-Heroic Spirit who was much weaker than other Servants. With little combat-skills he would not last long on the battlefield, one of his precious incarnations had died once in the Last Great Time War. The madman`s greatest weapon was still his magnificent intelligence. He could theoretically be Summoned under the other Classes, only being a Ruler signified his general identity as the caretaker of the universe.

"This place will be the death of me..." the Doctor muttered, finally returning to the TARDIS. "What do you think, old dear? Should we travel about this universe`s timeline a little more?" After all, there was no rule to stop a lunatic like him from temporarily leaving the War for the moment. He began operating the console, sending the TARDIS flying into the time-vortex. "Legendary heroes from the collective memories of humankind being Summoned to battle in a supernatural war for an ancient artifact of infinite power? Quite unexpected...to think I`ve seen it all." the madman smirked jokingly.

Dematerialization sounded as the TARDIS landed. "Excellent, whenever are we this time?"

The Doctor opened the doors, only to halt from the tip of a majestic golden sword pointed at his head.

"Who art thou?" a beautiful knight-girl glared at him.

"Ah..." the Doctor began.

* * *

King Arthur.

The Once and Future King, legendary symbol of Britain. The greatest sovereign who was and forever will be remembered on Earth. The savior who ruled valiantly over a battle-ravaged land, forever known by humankind for being the champion of eternal victory.

Only what is not remembered was one memorable night when shining Camelot was at the peak of its glory.

The King was alone on her exalted throne at midnight, silently meditating over the happenings of the kingdom. At long last, a period of peace had finally come. No more wars were foreseen to appear and before her, the elegant Round Table stood at the center of the throne room, the symbol of Camelot`s foundation. At the end of Her Majesty`s rule and the ascension of a successor to the throne, Camelot will finally become an ever-lasting kingdom. Her dream will be fulfilled...

A strange wheezing sound snapped the King awake. What was this?

 _Vrowp. Vrowp._

An strange old box with the most beautiful shade of blue slowly materialized magically before the throne. It was nothing the King had ever witnessed before. She quickly stood, drawing _Excalibur (The Sword of Promised Victory)_ from her sheath _Avalon (The Everdistant Utopia)_. When she cautiously approached the box, the doors opened revealing an eccentrically-dressed raggedy man with a blue scarf.

King Arthur raised _Excalibur_ towards his head.

"Who art thou?" she asked calmly with a glare.

"Ah..." the man began.


	5. Once The Future King

The Doctor observed the crown on the knight-girl`s head.

"Oh...hello! A queen, aren`t you? Wonderful! I, er...would you like a jelly baby - ?"

"I will ask once more, _who are you?_ " The queen stepped forward, staring past the open TARDIS doors. "Your box... _it is bigger on the inside!_ "

The Doctor smirked roguishly. "Ah, noticed it eh?"

The knight hesitated slightly before bristling her sword onto his forehead, drawing a microscopic drop of blood. " _Answer me!_ What matter of man are you?"

"Oi! No need for the sword!" the Doctor exclaimed grouchily. "I`m only a simple lost traveler. This box is my - "

He stopped. " _...A round table?_ " The knight-girl watched in bewilderment as the man continued his observations. A young sovereign wearing a crown. An Old English-crafted throne in an ancient castle. An empty circular wooden table. A majestic golden blade of light. The TARDIS could only landed at -

Recognition came to the Doctor. _"King Arthur...was a girl!?"_

Artoria Pendragon`s eyes widened before assuring no one else was around. "Silence! I have asked you of your identity - "

"Oh, this is... _this is wonderful_!" The man in the blue scarf was not listening anymore. "You see this, dear?" he jubilantly addressed his box. "The Once and Future King was a girl! Old Arthur back in our universe was quite the splendid chap, only in this world the sovereign of Britannia was a lady instead! History is going to implode when I - "

He withdrew as the golden sword stabbed at his head.

"Enough." Artoria spoke darkly. "I could only conclude your failure to answer my questions signifies malice towards me or my kingdom. Face me with your weapon, sir!"

The Doctor`s smile faded slightly. "Who, me?"

"Aye, _you_!"

" _Me_ , facing against the legendary _Excalibur_ itself? I..." The man brushed aside tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, look at me. My inner history fan is crying from joy!"

Artoria wavered in dismay. _This stranger...was he a madman?_ Who knew what would happened afterwards only a joyful voice interrupted them. "Ah, my king. What are you doing up this late?"

The two whirled to witness a sagely man with long hair wearing ivory robes appear from thin air. "Merlin." King Arthur greeted.

" _Merlin..._?" the Time Lord stared. Strange...in his home universe, the Doctor _himself_ was the one mistaken for the prominent arch-mage in Arthurian legends on Earth. Yet at this moment, Merlin existed as someone else...

Merlin smiled at the eccentric traveler. "Ah, I see our visitor has finally arrived!"

" _Visitor?_ " Arthur and the Doctor spoke at once.

"I was wondering when my dear fellow magus would arrive...ah, you brought your little box too!"

The Doctor recognized the arch-mage was covering him for unknown reasons. "Oh...yes, I`m your fellow magus from...the kingdom of Gallifrey! Lovely place, although the wizards there were quite an obnoxious band."

" _Gallifrey?_ " Arthur muttered. "The name sounds of a land to the far north. Only Merlin, you failed to warn me of the coming of Sir..."

"Doctor." the Doctor finished. "Sir Doctor of Gallifrey."

Merlin bowed. ""My apologies. Shall we be going then, Doctor?"

King Arthur stared after the two before slowly returning to her throne.

" _Doctor...who?_ " she thought.

* * *

At nighttime, Camelot still shone beautifully.

The Doctor had little time to admire the glorious castle as he followed Merlin silently through the kingdom, trying to understand what was going on. The two halted at the edge of a solitude moon-lit lake. The arch-mage was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I...take it you aren`t around these places, are you?"

"No, I`m more of a hermit really." the Doctor answered, dropping all eccentric-ness. "It`s an honor to come upon you, Magus of Flowers."

Merlin smirked at the man`s face. "Likewise, nameless Lord of Time. ...Oh, don`t look like that! I wouldn`t have my nickname for nothing, eh? My magical Clairvoyance, _The Eyes Which See Through The World_ , endows me with foresight of time immemorial itself. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Hmph...the old do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, eh?" the Doctor acknowledged grouchily. "Since when did you know I was in Camelot?"

"I was investigating the presence of a strange magical energy where the king was at. The type coming from your hand."

The Doctor grimaced. "Ah. I...um...really don`t know where these the Command Spells - "

"Could I?" the magus inspected the Doctor`s hand. "Interesting...it appears a great entity has forcibly planted this symbol onto you. I do not know of its identity although you are able to use these...er...'Command Spells' for thrice times, after which you will cease to continue existing to be a 'living' spirit of Magic. Please be careful with these..."

The Doctor blinked. The special Command Spells are what was continuing his existence as a demi-Heroic Spirit, therefore once used up he will return to being an ordinary alien Time Lord? "Hmm...then what am I suppose to do?"

"I think you should be aware. Someone has Summoned you into this world for a purpose. Fulfill the purpose, you will recognize their identity." Merlin answered wisely. "Oh, I nearly forgot to ask... Answer me this, Doctor. Your box is not magical at all, is it?"

"No, only advanced temporal technology for you! The concept is quite ingenious too, creating a capsule where a traveler could fly through the time-vortex, the outer-transcedental spiral that exists outside space-time where all creation originates."

"Ah, the Scientific aspect of the _Root of Akasha_." Merlin smiled wisely.

The Doctor hesitated. "I`m sorry, the what?" _Akasha_...it sounded he should know this...

"A name you will have to discover yourself." the arch-mage laughed mysteriously. "This capsule you mentioned, what will be needed to create one...?" The two continued traveling about the citadel, enjoying a long intellectual discourse about science and magic. The 'magicians' learned quickly about the other`s expertise, especially with the Doctor as he understood more about the basics of Magic.

"Goodness, time sure flies by." Merlin observed sagely, admiring the early morning sun.

"It`s more wibbly-wobbly - "

"Timey-wimey!" Merlin laughed. Then, the joy quickly disappeared to become ominous. "...Ah, Doctor?" He finally spoke up a moment later. "Forgive me...only I must make certain. Would Camelot continue as it is in the far future?"

The Doctor hesitated. Merlin had told him of the king`s upbringing, with her dream of creating an eternal kingdom. Sadly, this aspiration will end with tragedy. The Battle of Camlann was ever-slowly born on the horizon, with it shall come the fall... "I...couldn`t answer." he finally muttered. "Time-traveler, remember?" Only his sorrowful face was all Merlin needed to know.

"I see..." The Magus of Flowers muttered when they entered the castle. His greatest fear was confirmed. After everything Artoria had done it will all be for naught. Would it have been for the best had she not become king...?

"Although there is one hope that will rise from this." the Doctor quickly interrupted. "Artoria`s kingdom...Camelot itself will be lost to time, only its legend will be forever remembered in humankind`s memory. We are all stories in the end...hopefully make it a good one, eh?"

"I suppose we should." Merlin sighed.

* * *

The Doctor`s inner history fan continued crying from joy.

King Artoria was away for the moment therefore Merlin began introducing him to the exalted Knights of the Round Table, all in attendance. It strange too for back in the Time Lord`s universe, King Arthur had made him an honorary knight of the Round Table only in this world no one knew of his identity...

"Doctor, this is Sir Bedivere, First of the Round Table. Bedivere, this is Sir Doctor of Gallifrey, a fellow magus of mine."

The silver-haired knight bowed in acknowledgement to the Time Lord. "An honor it is, sir."

"Eh...please, no need for that." the Doctor sighed kind-heartedly. The brave-hearted protectors of Camelot continued to be introduced, noble warriors whose names are admired centuries into the far future...

After the roundshield-carrying Sir Galahad stepped away, Merlin spoke. "And we have our last knight, Sir Mordred."

The Doctor froze. _Mordred?_ The ignoble Knight of Treachery who was fated to kill the king? _...Was he a girl too?_ The helmeted knight came forward, quietly studying the time-traveler. An awkward silence appeared as the two stared down the other. "Doctor? Something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I...it`s nothing." The doors of the throne room opened. King Artoria had returned. The Knights all immediately bowed, welcoming their sovereign to the beginning of another day. The Doctor mentally noted none greeted her like ordinary subjects. Instead, it was like the knights were acknowledging the young girl as something more than merely a human. What Merlin mentioned was true. King Artoria had forsaken her humanity to become a perfect leader only was blind to those around her. This will inevitably end with tragedy one day...

The Doctor sighed regrettably. Nothing this old madman could assist without interfering with the timeline. "Ah, reminds me." he whispered towards Merlin. "Sorry about this, I still have to search who Summoned me."

The Magus of Flowers understood. "I wish you luck. Remember to return once more, eh?"

"Oh, I will." the Doctor promised, bowing to the king at her throne. "I must depart, Your Majesty. The kingdom of Gallifrey is grateful for welcoming me to Camelot."

"Likewise, Sir Doctor." she answered calmly. "Although what will you be doing to return home?"

The Doctor unlocked the doors of the TARDIS. ""Ah, I was hoping you would ask. Watch me." Everyone gasped bewilderingly as the blue box wheezed before magically fading away.

"Quite an interesting man." King Artoria muttered.

Merlin only smiled quietly.


	6. The Nameless Archer

_This multiverse`s space-time continuum was all wibbly-wobbly._

This was what the Doctor thought when the TARDIS landed back at Fuyuki in late afternoon of the second day of the Holy Grail War.

After inspecting the TARDIS monitor, the madman recognized something interesting about this Magical multiverse. It almost resembled a great cosmic tree with the infinite timelines spreading outwards into branches, all containing a unique future history.

"I still have to investigate who Summoned me." he remembered. There were no clues of his mystery Summoner`s identity. Whoever it was is knowledgeable of his identity as an alien time-traveler from another multiverse. Someone who has the capability to halt the TARDIS in mid-flight from the -

 _Time vortex!_ The man remembered Merlin mentioning a name earlier. A thing about the vortex being a scientific aspect for the _Root of Akasha_... Only...what is Akasha? He quickly went to the console to bring up everything from the time-machine`s databases. Nothing.

"Fine...supernatural concept...what about _this_ world`s databases?" A long time later, there was still naught.

The Doctor meditated for a minute. "Lightbulb..."

* * *

The old motorbike halted.

The Doctor dismounted his machine with B- Riding Skill, studying his location. From the TARDIS monitor, the old mansion before him belonged to a schoolgirl named Rin Tohsaka who was a Master in the war.

What cleverer strategy to know more about a supernatural concept than a magus? Since the Holy Grail War had begun, could he locate a participant to secretly obtain the knowledge from them instead? The TARDIS had quickly scanned the surrounding city for prana energy signatures resembling the Doctor`s personal Command Spells for him to arrive here.

No one was home. After a wave of his sonic screwdriver to disable security, the madman entered the house. He carefully sneaked around the place looking for anything that could aid him, ending upon the basement where a magic laboratory was. "Ah, books! The most powerful weapons in the universe." he smirked, inspecting a stack of old archives on the table. After an hour searching the arcane library, he discovered a small research journal which belonged to someone named Tokiomi Tohsaka, written in ancient Runes.

 _The Root of Akasha.  
_

 _Known too as almighty The Swirl of The Root. The origin of all creation itself. Being a location outside of time in the nothingness of the Void, it archives all knowledge on past, present, and future. It is the mission of the Magi and especially the Tohsaka to reach this greatest wonder that gave birth to all Magic. The Holy Grail War shall bring this wish into being despite past failures._

 _I have obtained the catalyst to Summon the most formidable of all the legendary Servants into the world. The King of Heroes himself. With this, victory will be assured to descend upon -_

A blast of magical energy flew straight at the Doctor, exploding in a brilliant flash that destroyed the journal to send him flying backwards, more surprised than wounded.

A pretty girl with a tall man in red were standing at the basement entrance."I knew someone was inside. The Magecraft barriers were all broken when I came back." Rin Tohsaka gave a death glare. "Who are you?"

"Who, me? I`m the Doctor!" the Doctor stood up roguishly, brushing debris off. It would be wise not to reveal his identity as a Ruler for the moment. "Lovely night, isn`t it? Good enough for jelly - "

A crater appeared in the wall beside his forehead. The girl had released another shot from her forefingers. "That spell is named _Gandr_. Another one is going to be aimed at your face should you not answer me." she smiled bloodlustedly. "What are you doing here?"

"After all, Doctor who?" the man in red spoke, staring strangely almost like he recognized him.

"No, not Doctor Who. Only the Doctor." the Doctor responded, trying to stall for time. The man in red was a Servant. Since the Time Lord was a Ruler, all it will take is a moment for his C+ ranked True Name Discernment to activate so the Heroic Spirit`s name will be known. "As for what I`m doing here...isn`t that more of a philosophical question?"

Rin glowered, readying her finger.

"Hmm...killjoy, aren`t you?" he smiled wolfishly. "Fine, I`m a hermit, hiding in your home for a gathering of Hermits United. It`s a good life, surely you understand...for a hermit. Reminds me of my childhood, learning the art of hermits from another hermit. It was quite the good years too, being with the - "

The Doctor froze. True Name Discernment had revealed the name of the man in red to him, although his identity was... " _EMIYA?_ " he muttered in bewilderment.

The Archer froze too, yet Rin did not notice. "Your hermit teacher was named _Emiya_?"

"Ah...sure he was!" the madman slowly backed away. This should be impossible, he encountered Emiya Shirou only yesterday. No time to investigate, Archer appeared ready to slaughter him for revealing his secret... "Therefore old Emiya in his everlasting wisdom - "

"Wait." Rin stared. "What is that on your hand?"

Oh... He had forgotten to hide his Command Spells from plain sight. "What, these? Er...I..."

"You`re...a Master, aren`t you?" the girl`s eyes widened. "A loony Master with blue Command Spells."

"Oi!" The Doctor glared. " _Doctor_ , not _Master_!"

Rin was not listening. "Archer, get him!"

The Doctor moved faster than he himself expected, drawing his sonic screwdriver to aim at a beaker of alchemy materials. The stuff exploded, sending smoke everywhere in the laboratory. The Time Lord quickly unlocked the basement window above him, crawling up outside.

His nickname of the madman who never stops running had manifested with B ranked Servant Agility, enabling him to run at lightning-fast speeds towards his motorbike. Being a forcibly summoned demi-Heroic Spirit had further endowed him with over superhuman endurance and strength too, except without the ability to disappear into spirit form. Archer`s Noble Phantasm too, _Unlimited Blade Works (Infinite Creation of Swords)_ was something he will need time to counter for. Best retreat back to the TARDIS.

As he was starting the motorbike`s engines, the space underneath the mansion exploded and Archer emerged, wielding his two blades _Kanshou_ and _Bakuya_.

"Blimey!" the Doctor blasted the throttle at a maximum velocity, sending him forwards with a hypersonic-boom. "I know you are the bone of your sword, only at least wait until I wear a helmet!"

Archer did not answer, leaping onto the surrounding buildings without a sound.

The ground behind the Time Lord started exploding too as the enemy Servant launched arrows, scarcely missing him as he evaded away. "This is bad..." the Doctor used his screwdriver to deflect a thrown _Bakuya_ only to be sliced on the leg by _Kanshou_. "It had to be the legs..." Time for another strategy. The motorbike he was riding was no mere machine; it was a technology from the far future modified by his previous incarnations.

With a special ability too...

The Doctor flicked the motorbike`s handle. "Anti-grav, on!"

* * *

EMIYA the 'nameless' Archer blinked.

The mysterious Doctor had known his true identity and Noble Phantasm too. There was nothing remaining except to silence the madman.

Although the old motorbike he was riding was far faster than what the Iron-Wrought Hero had expected. " _This is the end for you..._ " Archer gave a burst of speed ahead to jump onto the street, the motorbike heading straight for him. " _Trace, Overedge_!"

EMIYA prepared to throw his signature blades straight at the man`s unprotected face. No motor-helmet indeed...

Only something unexpected happened. The motorbike rose into the air like a fighter-jet taking off, the Doctor smirking at EMIYA`s shocked face as he quickly soared out of range skywards into the clouds.

"A flying motorbike? Who the hell is this man!?" Archer back-flipped onto the tallest building within proximity. He materialized his bow, then Projected an elegant blade into his hand. _Caladbolg (The Spiral Sword)_. A hard-clefted construct capable of altering the landscape itself, ancestor to more than one legendary swords of old. When modified into a projectile of a _Broken Phantasm_ by a certain Iron-Wrought Hero...

EMIYA began to aim the heavenly arrow towards the escaping Doctor.

" _I am the bone of my sword..._ "

* * *

The Doctor never noticed the streak of light behind until it was too late.

He forced the motorbike upwards, the projectile missing him to explode in mid-air. Thunder roared, a radiant supernova materializing from nowhere. The shock-wave of a wind-storm screamed, air-speeds blasted the man out of his motorbike to send him falling down the sky.

"Oh dear me..." the Doctor muttered grimly. " _Geronimo!_ "

* * *

Archer watched the man crash-land in the far distance.

"Archer!" Rin finally appeared. "You defeated him?"

EMIYA hesitant before giving an answer. "I shot him out of the sky only he will survive."

"Good. We should go after him." Rin stalked away. "Strange that lunatic did not summon his Servant to do battle, only lucky us. No Master who raids my house will have mercy from - "

"Ah...Rin about that." Archer interrupted. "This ' _Doctor_ ' is not a Master."

The girl halted. "What!?"

"After thinking about it, his blue Command Spells are unlike anything I know. A paradoxical presence surrounds him too...living yet unearthly, resembling an existence who should be on the Throne of Heroes only cannot." EMIYA hesitated morbidly. "I therefore believe the Doctor is actually a demi-Heroic Spirit."

Rin blinked. "A... _demi-Heroic Spirit?_ A weak, nearly un-Summonable type of Servant?" The Doctor must be an outsider, it was impossible for the Grail to have called upon an abnormal demi-Heroic Spirit. " _Who_ is he? My clairvoyance as a Master failed to read his True Name. "

"There are Noble Phantasms which could obscure a Heroic Spirit`s identity only I do not know of any being who resembles him." Archer continued. "Although from this battle we could deduce he has the Riding Skill."

"Magical Resistance too from his recovery of my spell-attack." Rin added. "What about _Eye of the Mind (True)_? He was a pretty calm strategist to escape from another Servant. With these Skills we should suppose he is a member of the Knight-Classes, potentially a Rider too."

"Smart Master, aren`t you?" Archer responded, not revealing the Doctor had discerned his True Name. He would have secretly to do something about the man later. "What should we do? The man is a stray entity in the Holy Grail War after all."

Rin sighed. "I...for the moment, we should rest. The Doctor isn`t our only enemy, he has the potential to aid us in defeating the other Servants. Although unless he does anything to stop us from obtaining the Grail, I want you to defeat him without hesitation. Are you able to?"

"What do you think?" EMIYA smirked.

This Doctor was a mystery that remained unsolved.


	7. Heart of Steel

The Doctor staggered up.

"Blimey..."

The madman realized the reason the Invisible Presence had summoned him as a Servant instead of an ordinary Time Lord to protect this world. Without being a demi-Heroic Spirit he would have died the moment an enemy attacked, no time for regeneration too. Luckily he survived the fall by modifying his overcoat into a makeshift parachute with the sonic-screwdriver, crash-landing into the ice-cold waters of the Fuyuki River.

"Old anti-grav is gone..." He would have to recover the motorbike later, his leg was too wounded. Although his blue Command Spells were quickly auto-healing him, he should still return to the TARDIS for rest. The Doctor traveled down the empty city streets, thinking to himself. _The Archer-Class Servant was Emiya Shirou?_ This could not be, it was an anachronistic paradox. He will have to investigate this later. Although he gathered enough knowledge about the Swirl of the Root, his Summoner was still unknown...

A handsome blond man with red eyes came from nowhere, walking omniously past him. "My, what an interesting fellow you are..."

The Doctor blinked, only the stranger had disappeared.

* * *

 _Who was that man?_

After a little hesitation, the Doctor continued for the TARDIS. Was there someone who had sighted him around? No time to search for the man, his leg wound was really beginning to hurt. What he would do for a little old custard at a winter night like this...

"Yo, Doctor."

The Doctor looked up. An armored warrior in blue wielding an omnious-looking lance was standing on a house`s rooftop. "I`m sorry, do I know you?"

"Eh? You don`t recognize me? Strange, you were quite the wiseguy bard when I was still alive." the warrior leaped down to move closer. "Although I wasn`t expecting you to be a Servant too in this War. What are you, not a 'Doctor-Class' I suppose?"

The Doctor frowned. A Lancer who knew his identity? True Name Discernment quickly activated a moment later. "You... _Cuchulainn!?_ " Ireland`s ancient Child of Light?

"You do remember!" the ancient spearman gave a warm smile. "Long time no see. Ah, I suppose this is the first time you`ve seen me with all that time-travel strangeness happening around?"

The Doctor suddenly understood. Sometime in the future, he would be time-traveling across this magical multiverse, wandering about like in his home universe... That is, should he survive the present. Time could be re-written, after all. "Yes...landed in this city as demi-Heroic Spirit of the Ruler-Class, long story."

Cuchulainn`s smile faded before giving a sigh. There was nothing he could do about this, he was doing this under a Command Spell. "My Master had commanded me to scout out all the participants in this War. Since you are technically an enemy Servant, I am forced to battle you."

The Doctor blinked. "Battle...me?" This was bad, he was already weakened from escaping Archer. Lancer`s cursed spear, the _Gae Bolg (Barbed Spear That Pierces With Death)_ was quite a lethal Noble Phantasm too. What he would have done for the immortal Captain Jack Harkness to be here instead...

"I know...unlucky me." Lancer lamented. All he wanted is to satisfy himself with battling legendary opponents in this Holy Grail War, yet his accursed Master rather commanded the spear-man to only conduct espionage. He sighed. "My tragic history has followed me as a Servant, eh...?"

The two were silent for a minute before the Doctor spoke up. "Please do be gentle with me, eh? I`m only a simple Ruler."

"Oh, certainly." Lancer assured, readying his spear. "I still haven`t forgot you visited me with those jelly babies sweets after I was training with Teacher."

The Doctor went into a reluctant combat stance. "Hmm...look forward to seeing you in the past."

Lancer smirked before striking forward with _Gae Bolg_ , only the Doctor quickly deflected it with something from his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. Lancer blinked. "A...broomstick?"

"The art of improvised weapons never ceases to surprise!" the Doctor smirked. Although it did not look like it, the madman had previously trained with all of history`s greatest warriors throughout the universe in his past incarnations. Knowledge was certainly power, after all.

"Ha! Surprise this!" Lancer kicked at the man, who countered with an alien martial-arts technique.

"Venusian Aikido, haven`t used this for a long time." the Time Lord grunted. Lancer laughed jubilantly. All these millennia later the Doctor was still the eccentric madman he was. The battle continued on for another minute, with Lancer carefully attacking with enough non-lethal force for the Doctor to defend himself. It was all going fine until Lancer suddenly froze, a look of shock on his face. "Victory is mine!" the Doctor exclaimed jokingly, brandishing a fire-extinguisher towards him.

The spear-man brushed it aside to whisper. "Doctor, my Master is commanding me to kill you."

"What!?" the Doctor froze, slightly mortified. "Oi, I`m quite too young to die! Only more than a thousand years old, life doesn`t begin until a hundred thousand at least -"

"I`m erasing all memory of you in my mind only he is about to force me to use my Noble Phantasm. You have to get away. I - argh!" Lancer gritted his teeth. "Run!"

The Doctor paled, retreating away.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei frowned.

A moment ago when he used psychic Magecraft to check on Lancer, it had been quite a shock to watch as his Servant was presently attacking a familiar-looking demi-Heroic Spirit.

"Interesting... The stray Servant with blue Command Spells was an abnormality, an interfering idiot who was first known to him in the previous Fourth Holy Grail War. All those years later he had finally appeared again, still being the obnoxious man he was.

The overseer of the War smiled viciously from his hideout. Although he rather investigate further, this stranger could become a formidable enemy. One who will potentially stop Kirei from witnessing Angra Mainyu born onto the world... "Lancer, kill the demi-Heroic Spirit with your Noble Phantasm. Do not make me use another Command Spell."

Rejoice, the first fatality of the Holy Grail War was about to come into being...

* * *

It was too late to escape.

The Doctor`s leg wound opened, halting the man in pain. He looked behind him, eyes widening in dread. "It shouldn`t end like this..."

Mana was gathering around the tip of Cuchulainn`s blade. _Gae Bolg_. The dreaded Celtic spear carved from the bone of the sea monster, Coinchenn. Once activated it will reverse cause-and-effect to never miss, piercing into the target`s heart with a sure-kill attack. No demi-Heroic Spirit would be able to withstand something like this.

"I...I`m sorry, Doctor." Lancer regretfully launched his Noble Phantasm forward.

" _Gae Bolg!_ "

A flash of light, then it was over.

The force of the barbed spear striking was enough to send the Doctor crashing backwards, alien blood flying. He raised his head, giving a gentle smile like he knew it was not Lancer`s fault before becoming still like a corpse.

Cuchulainn grimaced before walking away, grieving what he had done. "Damn you, Master...I will never forgive you for this..."

* * *

Gilgamesh, the Golden King of Heroes sighed.

He had been looking forward to encountering the little Servant in the blue scarf only after watching the battle from faraway, the man was dead.

Was everything on this world going to disappoint him? The First Hero remembered something from distant memory, when he was still alive as the King of Uruk. His oldest companion, Enkidu, the Chain of Heaven had one day described to him a strange story that happened a long time ago.

 _At the time beyond ancients, the being named Enkidu first traveled to the great-walled kingdom of Uruk only to come upon a strange wiseman with a box._

 _"Who are you?" he asked the man wearing a blue cloth around his neck._

 _"Me? I`m the Doctor." the man responded. The sagacious 'healer' was infinitely kind upon looking at Enkidu, teaching the Chain of Heaven about the beauty of the universe above the endless sky. Enkidu appreciated the wisdom of the man, spending a day resting with him before continuing his journey alone._

 _At the end, the wiseman disappeared with Enkidu having no knowledge of what happened to him afterwards._

"A sagacious healer, eh?" Gilgamesh smirked. "I wonder what he shall do to heal from death itself." The King of Heroes departed, quickly forgetting about the corpse.

After all, the story of the Doctor`s mysterious box was becoming more interesting than the man himself...


	8. Flower of Kindness

Sakura Matou sighed.

The Holy Grail War had finally begun.

Although it was nighttime, the young girl had sneaked alone outside her home for a long walk. She knew Grandfather was disappointed in her for not having a desire to battle. Her inner darkness cannot be contained anymore, should this war not be over quickly, then what will happen?

An unexpected explosion in the distance appeared from nowhere, forcing the girl to shield her face. " _What was..._ " Sakura blinked, thinking she sighted a motorbike falling out of the sky.

"Sakura, are you okay?" A tall woman with long purple hair materialized, her deadly eyes blindfolded. This was the Servant of the Mount, Rider. Despite Sakura giving her away for the War, Rider had continued to secretly watch over her alone as a quiet guardian.

"I...I`m fine." the girl responded shyly.

"It is dangerous in the city during the Holy Grail War. You should be more careful." Rider checked no one was around to endanger her true Master. "Although I understand with your Grandfather, you don`t want to return home anytime. Please continue your walk. I will protect you."

"Thank you Rider." Sakura smiled gratefully as the Servant faded away. For once in her life of despair, there was another person who actually sympathized with her. Emiya-senpai cared for her. Presently, Rider too. What she would do for this to continue on...

When she was silently wandering an hour later Rider suddenly appeared again, this time wielding her Nameless Chain-Dagger. "Sakura...I`m detecting the presence of someone. The scent of blood too."

The girl froze. "A Servant?" she shivered.

"No...something unfamiliar..." Rider cautiously stepped forwards. "Stay behind me." The two edged on, the silence of the night eerily making everything worse. They finally came upon something on the outskirts of the city.

Sakura gasped. On the ground was the corpse of a dead man in a blue scarf, his eyes closed with a smile on his face. Strange-looking blood stained his overcoat with a small stab wound where his heart was. "Who... _who did this?!_ " the girl ran over, her mind gone blank from shock.

"Sakura, wait!" Rider glared at the corpse. "This person...I don`t know what he is."

"What?"

"He has the faint traces of a once living man, yet the prana of a Servant too."

"A living, _mortal_ Servant?" Sakura inspected something on the corpse`s hand. "Look at this! He has blue Command Spells...ouch!" The moment she made contact with the magical symbols, an shock of magical energy ran through her. Unknown to the girl, she had accidentally interrupted the alien madman when he was in a self-induced healing coma.

The man gasped, awakening with a start. " _Hearts!_ " he shouted to thin air.

Rider raised her chain-daggers only the man did not notice. "Time Lord immunity to causality-based effects when the spear missed my binary-respiratory system although I had to force myself into a healing-coma. Noble Phantasms targeting a human-based biology are hopelss against someone like old me too." He spoke, quite out of his mind. "Pretty good aren`t I, Susan?"

Sakura tried to calm him down. "Er...sorry Mister, my name is - "

"Oh, my giddy aunt reversed the polarity of the affirmative celery, the cat had question marks all over its shoes with fantastic allons-y bow-ties of answer brilliant - !" the man continued deliriously on for another moment before collapsing again.

Everyone stared, mortified. "Sakura...what should we do?" Rider asked slowly. "This...'person' is an abnormality. A lunatic too. Should we leave him be?"

The girl studied the man. There was something odd about him like what his Command Spells did to her... "I don`t know who this guy is, only we should bring him to safety. We could learn more about him after he is healed since he does not appear to be an enemy Servant too..."

"Understood." Rider picked up the man with surprising gentleness. "Where shall we go? Your home is too dangerous with Grandfather there - "

"Emiya-senpai`s house should be good."

"Who?"

Sakura blushed. "Oh, a boy from school I know."

Rider nodded before inspecting the man`s unconscious form. "Strange...I`m detecting two faint heartbeats from this person..."

Two hearts? Was this man not human?

In silence, Sakura and Rider carried the man across the city, with him occasionally muttering something in half-sleep. " _Anata...wa zerī no...akachan ga sukidesu ka?_ " When Shirou Emiya`s residence was almost in the distance the man awoke again, this time with sanity. "Where...am...? ...Oh, hello Medusa! I have to admit, you don`t look what I expected - "

Rider dropped the man on the ground in shock, wielding her chain-dagger. "Sakura, run - !" Where did he know her True Name?

"Oi! Calm down, will you?" the man staggered up despite his wounds. "I`m fine, thanks for asking. I`m the Doctor, what is your name?" Before anyone could respond, he pointed a strange flashlight towards Sakura. "Ah, Command Spells detected! You must be Medusa`s Master, Sakura was it? Although..."

The Doctor frowned, noticing something. "What is that inside you?"

"I...what?" Sakura blinked.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the sonic screwdriver.

What were these readings?

The schoolgirl before him had an almost endless supply of negative psychic energy resembling the corrupted Grail inside her...not to mention an atrocious mass of mana-absorbing parasites too. For an innocent young girl to be poisoned like this...it was something unforgivable to the being named The Oncoming Storm. " _Who...who did this to you!?_ " Wrath exploded inside him.

"I...don`t understand. Mister, who - " Sakura began.

Rider stepped forward. "Whoever you are, my Master is - "

"I`m asking Sakura, not you. Oh, I wouldn`t think about unsealing _Breaker Gorgon (Self-Sealing Dark Temple)_ against me!" He added when she started reaching up for her blindfold. There was an edge to the man`s voice, the calm burning vengeance many feared as the almighty _Fury of the Time Lord_. One who has destroyed worlds from the vengeance in his hearts.

The Servant froze. This man knew her Noble Phantasm too? The Doctor sighed wearily. "Sakura, please. I know I`m a stranger only answer my question."

"My...my Grandfather." Sakura`s face wilted. There was something about this man that made her want to explain everything. "He wanted me to win the Holy Grail War since my - "

"He willingly corrupted his granddaughter for the sole reason of being the victor of a little magic war!?" the Doctor`s furious voice was like thunder. "I`ve witnessed many evils before only _this_..." He paused. Sakura was backing away, whimpering in fear. Rider was standing too in dread. The madman never realized what a terrifying sight he was, blood-stained overcoat with everything else. "I..." he closed his eyes, wrath draining out of him. "I`m sorry."

Sakura gasped in surprise as the Doctor suddenly embraced her. "I`m so sorry."

There was nothing the Lord of Time could do. Sakura`s corruption and role in the War is a fixed point in time. Her Grandfather was too. He cannot interfere without affecting this universe`s history, especially since everything about the Holy Grail War was potentially a fragile moment.

All he can do at the moment is to give a little light of hope in this miserable world surrounded by darkness. What a vulnerable healer he was...

"I promise...everything will be okay in the end." he muttered gently. "I know what it must be like..." Sakura still did not understand what this stranger was going about yet tears formed in her eyes. All those years of tragedy came flooding out. When was the last time she had cried? She could not remember. Her future was only that of darkness...

Although...this man had brought her a small spark of hope, that everything will be fine in the end.

Rider quietly watched the two as they stood embraced for a silent moment.

"I have to leave." the Doctor smiled sadly after. "Oh, Medusa? Protect Sakura, eh? I know you could do it."

"I will...er...'Doctor'." Rider acknowledged. His identity was still a mystery, only was the man was certainly an ally with his selfless kindness.

The madman quickly disappeared into the night.

"Good-bye, Doctor whoever you are." the girl whispered, watching him leave.

The Holy Grail War had began, although the flower named Sakura appeared to bloom once more.


	9. Sensei

It was after midnight when the Doctor returned to the TARDIS.

"I`m back, dear." he smiled weakly. Time to finally rest after a long night...although...

The Doctor reached into the console for a glove to hide his blue Command Spells with. His Summoner had called upon him to defeat a Mysterious Crisis only he still did not know _what_ the crisis was. After all, nothing appeared to be wrong with this multiverse`s space-time continuum. "What I would do to become a 'Doctor-Class' instead...

Being a Ruler was only one of the Classes the Doctor himself could theoretically be Summoned under, all his incarnations have existed long enough to become quite all-purpose Servants...

 _Saber, because of his history of being a reluctant warrior._

 _Archer, because of him being a wielder of extraterrestrial technology._

 _Rider, because of him being the pilot of the TARDIS._

 _Caster, because any sufficiently advanced science is indistinguishable from magic._

 _Assassin, because of him being a clever indomitable trickster._

 _Saver, because of him being an eternal symbol of hope throughout the universe._

 _Foreigner, because of him being an unearthly outsider with 'extraterrestrial' origins._

 _Alter Ego, because of him wearing many faces throughout eternity._

 _Shielder, because of being the sole 'protector' of all space-time._

 _Berserker, because of his identity at the Last Great Time War._

A mysterious healer whose legend was one that lasted for all eternity. Although at this moment, the Doctor was lost within a strange multiverse of Magic he never had knowledge about in the first place.

At this moment, it was time to solve the other paradoxical mystery within the alien-madman`s mind.

 _Who was EMIYA the Archer?_

* * *

Emiya Shirou yawned.

Another school day at Homurahara Academy had begun.

"Good morning class!" Taiga Fujimura, Shirou`s homeroom teacher, ran in with a jubilant smile. "Your science teacher had to travel outside Fuyuki unexpectedly. Please welcome your substitute, Professor John Smith-sensei!"

Shirou blinked. "John Smith... _sensei_?"

The familiar British stranger with the blue scarf stepped into the classroom. "Hello!" he greeted calmly. "Call me the Doctor!" Other than wearing a sleek dark-blue glove covering his hand, he was still the stranger Shirou remembered.

The Doctor looked at the class, seemingly to not notice Shirou. "Ah, science." He began writing on the chalkboard. "Ingenious thingy, isn`t it? I was thinking since I`m your substitute, we should learn something sciency-wiency this morning. I`m rather a fan of thermodynamics only I`m certain none of you are, eh?"

The class stared at the madman.

"Who wants to know more about astronomy?" the Doctor reached into his pocket for a flashlight-like object. The students gasped as a light hologram of outer space was emitted from it. "I know, sufficiently advanced technology." the man smiled like this was nothing. "We should begin with your home world. My favorite planet, the Earth. All space-wacey whatnot. Quite the special place for me, the interfering fool. The Moon makes a revolution around the Earth in an elliptical orbit about its barycentre at an astronomic speed of - "

Shirou thought his mind was going to overload from the sheer knowledge the Doctor taught for the rest of the time. What kind of lunatic would know all this about the science of space?

When class dismissed, Shirou went up to him. "Er...hello, Doctor-sensei."

"Ah, Shirou!" the Doctor laughed. "Good to see you. A fan of archery, are you not?"

The boy blinked. "Um...I was. Er...about your blue box from the other night..."

"Oh..." the professor hesitated. "It`s my...ah...tool-shed! A mad scientist of madness like me needs a place to hide all my scientific equipment, eh?"

"I suppose..." Shirou responded, slightly bewildered. A tool-shed that cannot be Traced under _Projection Magecraft_?

The Doctor only smiled, quickly departing the room. "I should be going. _Sayonara_!"

* * *

Rin almost had a heart attack when she walked into the classroom.

The mad Doctor from yesterday night was standing there, smirking at her. "Ah, Miss Tohsaka! Yoo-hoo! Ready for class?"

" _What are you doing here?_ " Rin almost aimed a _Gandr_ spell before remembering where she was.

"What am I doing here?" the Doctor asked. "I`m your substitute mad scientist teacher, aren`t you excited?" The rest of the class arrived, interrupting before she could ask further. Rin cautiously seated herself. The Doctor continued on, disguised as an ordinary professor. What on earth was this lunatic doing? Archer was away, the only thing she could do is to hope this madman would not try anything.

Luckily, nothing did happen.

When the class was over, the Doctor ran outside without looking at her.

* * *

Sakura gasped.

The substitute science teacher who walked in was none other than the Doctor.

"Hello there!" the man greeted. "I`m Professor John Smith, your substitute."

This man...was he disguising himself for the Holy Grail War? What was he doing over here then? Doctor who? Sakura quickly erased these questions from her mind. The Holy Grail War had nothing to do with her anymore.

It would be best to leave everything behind...

* * *

The Doctor opened his bento.

When school was finally over in the late afternoon, he had sneaked behind a back-alley to inspect his gathered knowledge.

With the psychic paper to disguise himself as a substitute teacher he was able to study Emiya Shirou undercover, hopefully to understand the boy`s history with the red Archer. Orphan after the Great Fuyuki Fire. Previous identity unknown. Saved by a man named Emiya Kiritsugu. Amateur magus. Good-looking ginger. The Doctor had secretly scanned the boy too with a supernatural-detector he invented called the _'Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II (Temporary Name)'_ , used to detect all non-scientific events within range.

At the end, there was nothing special about Emiya Shirou other than his strange ability to attract girls towards him. "Stay the fateful night at a lovely boy`s house?" the Doctor muttered. "Someone could write a story about this..." The 'Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II (Temporary Name) sounded. "Ah, finally noticed your senpai?"

With his presence revealed, EMIYA the Archer materialized. "Doctor." he acknowledged reluctantly.

"Archie! I was looking for you too." the Doctor greeted calmly. "Would you like a bento?"

"My Master commanded me to investigate as she realizes you are a demi-Heroic Spirit." It appeared the Servant did not want a bento. "Although I`m here for a more personal reason. Answer me, where did you know about my True Name?"

The Time Lord yawned. "Little secret, classified." EMIYA Projected _Kanshou_ and _Bakuya_. "Oi, no swords!" the Doctor backed away. "You never know when I could use my Servant powers and clever mind to defeat you, eh?"

"You have no powers." Archer stalked towards him. "You have no mind." He stabbed _Bakuya_ into the Doctor`s overcoat, aiming with _Kanshou_. "You are about to have no head."

The Doctor paled. "Ah...fine, question for you too. The time-vortex. What do you know about it?"

"Time... _what_?"

"Not quite a good answer, although that should do." The Doctor mentally noted since Archer was not familiar with the scientific time-vortex, he seemingly was not a time-traveler. Scratch that hypothesis. "Who are you, Shirou?"

"Do not call me Shirou!" Archer growled, his blade barely at the Doctor`s throat. Memories of the man`s past life started appearing in his mind. Regretful memories. "I`m the Nameless Heroic Spirit of the Bow summoned for this Grail War, no one else."

The Doctor gave a little smirk.

"What is it?" Archer gave a death glare.

"Oh, nothing. I was remembering the strangeness of myself being chosen as a 'Heroic' Spirit." The Doctor sighed wearily. "The thing is, I never think of myself as a hero. Never was. I`ve done many things in my long life. Some I want to forget, yet never could. All those years of saving the planet throughout my lives except in the end, I`m only an old man. A lonely old man who is forever traveling, helping when I could. A 'Heroic' Spirit is a title I never wanted."

Archer was silent for a moment before slowly releasing him. This man was still a mystery, only a kindred spirit too.

The Doctor was smiling gently at him. "Thank you. Your secrets are safe with me."

Another long silence.

EMIYA finally sighed. "Doctor, have you ever known of the title 'hero of justice'? It is basically an ideal of being a benevolent hero who could protect everyone."

"A hero of justice? Sounds pretty noble." the Time Lord answered calmly.

"There was once a boy." EMIYA continued. "A boy who wanted to be a 'hero of justice', regardless of what happens to himself. After many years of adversity, he finally became one, yet realized too late in the end this ideal was cruelly unobtainable. You cannot truly save everyone. It would only betray a person to self-destruction, bringing despair to their failed being. Something like this has to be prevented at all costs."

The Doctor sighed reluctantly. Early on his adventures, he had realized this heartbreaking ideal too. He could never save everyone yet regardless, the Time Lord continued to at least aid _someone_ in the end. It was all the best he could ever do. "I see...then what are you going to do about it?"

"Erase the boy with his ideals so the 'hero of justice' will become forgotten, never materializing into existence." EMIYA`s eyes glinted valiantly.

The Doctor stared bewilderingly before recognition finally descended of Archer`s true identity. " _You...are EMIYA from another timeline?_ You want to erase Shirou to never become who you are?"

"What do you think I answered the Grail`s summoning for?"

"You...you couldn`t do this!" the Doctor exclaimed anxiously. "It will create a time-paradox!"

"I will do whatever is necessary." Archer answered stoically. "There is no escape from being a Counter Guardian otherwise." He raised his swords ominously. "Will you try to stop me?"

The Doctor blinked. _Counter Guardian?_ From what he could remember about this supernatural multiverse, there was a great conceptual entity protecting humankind and the planet called the Counter Force. Interesting... The Counter Force was able to call upon agents to carry out its will, therefore was it the one that Summoned the TARDIS into this multiverse? No... With all its power, an entity like the Counter Force was still not able to halt an alien time-machine in mid-flight from the vortex...

"I...I wouldn`t." After realizing EMIYA`s mission, the Time Lord knew despite a time-paradox forming and Emiya Shirou`s endangerment, this was all a fixed point in history. Nothing he is able to do about. The Doctor stepped resignedly out the alleyway. "Oh, EMIYA?"

Archer frowned. "What is it?"

"An aspiring hero of justice sounds unobtainable...only it is still beautiful. I think it is a dream that should never be forgotten." the Doctor smiled before his departure.

* * *

Rin stood outside Homurahara Academy alone.

"I have returned, Rin." Archer materialized.

"There you are! I`ve been searching for - " she hesitated. "Are you okay?" The Servant of the Bow looked strangely distraught.

"I...it`s nothing." EMIYA answered. "I have gathered only slightly more intelligence about the Doctor. He is seemingly of British origin because of his Victorian-era clothing, although I do not know of any Heroic Spirit like him who has admitted to saving the world more than once."

" _What? An obnoxious lunatic who saved the world?_ " Rin blinked. Archer mentioned the flying motorbike the Doctor rode yesterday was not powered by Magecraft, therefore she could further suspect the lunatic was exceptionally skilled with scientific knowledge too. Who on earth could this madman be? "Interesting...was there anything else you discovered?"

"...No." All was calm in EMIYA`s heart.

 _The Doctor will not interfere with him anymore..._

* * *

The Doctor`s mind was all over the place.

After facing Archer, the Time Lord was unable to think like the mad genius he is which was quite something.

Unknown Summoner. Magical parallel multiverse. Mysterious Crisis arising. Demi-Heroic Spirit. Ruler-Class Servant. Blue Command Spells. Noble Phantasm. Akashic Records. Holy Grail War. Time-travel. Counter Force. Paradox. No one wanting jelly babies.

"I don`t understand...really dislike not understanding. All I wanted was to become a hermit..." the Doctor sighed solemnly, heading for the TARDIS. No more answers could be unraveled here. The Holy Grail War was only beginning although he would rather stay out the rest of it. After observing as a Ruler for a little longer, he should journey elsewhere in this strange multiverse of Magic to investigate the Mysterious Crisis further...

Although...

The Doctor hesitated a moment, admiring the rising moon. No matter the nightmare that was happening in the Holy Grail War, life still continues on for ordinary people.

This was the reason he never stopped continuing onwards after all this time, protecting humankind from the dreadful crisis no one should remember.

Good things would still happen in an otherwise dark world.


	10. Episode One

At the promised time, everything was to begin.

The Doctor stood alone on the Fuyuki River Bridge, watching over the city.

This night was a critical moment in the universe`s history. The Holy Grail War was to truly begin when the last Saber-Class Servant is Summoned. Being a Ruler, the Doctor was to be a neutral observer at this fixed point in time...from a safe distance obviously.

"I question myself on what I do to get into stuff like this..." he muttered, finishing off the last of his bento. "I should really become a curator when I retire..." The Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II (Temporary Name) sounded, alerting there was a supernatural presence around.

He frowned, inspecting the gadget. There was a Servant battle happening at Homurahara Academy. Luckily it was nighttime therefore no one was around, only he should still head over to make certain of nothing worse. The madman leaped off the bridge onto the ground where his recovered anti-grav motorbike was. A moment of riding later, he came upon a strange sight. There was a small albino girl traveling alone down the empty street, a haunting smile on her face. This was no time for a child to be wandering around, especially with the what was happening.

The Doctor dismounted. "Oh, hello there!"

The girl stared at him calmly. "Good night, Mister. I need your help."

There was something strange about this little girl, only the alien-traveler still knelt down to gently look her in the face. "What do you want me to do?"

The girl gave an adorable smile. "Please die for me."

A colossal shadow materialized behind her, eyes radiating thundering fury. "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker roared.

"Ah..." the Doctor paled.

* * *

" _I am going to die_." the Doctor whispered.

Of all the Servants he could potentially encounter, Berserkers were the worst.

At least other Heroic Spirits could be reasoned with, Servants of Madness cannot. The one standing before him was Hercules too, greatest of all ancient warriors whose name still had prominence after millennia of time. The Doctor`s inner history fan would have cried from joy had his demise not be this imminent.

"You are." the girl continued smiling adorably. "I, Illyasviel von Einzbern, have been secretly investigating your abnormal presence here in Fuyuki since yesterday. You, Mister demi-Heroic Spirit, have to die before you obstruct me from the Grail."

"I...I wouldn`t!" the Doctor desperately stepped back. "I`m only an observer for this war, more interested in being a hermit than obtaining the Grail. Hermits United needs me for all the bonsai - "

"You talk too much. I don`t like you." Illyasviel pointed sweetly. "Berserker, kill him." The Raging Destroyer stepped forward, readying to slaughter the Doctor a hundred times over.

The Doctor laughed weakly. "Ah...ha... _Rassilon protect me?_ " The mad warrior swung his nameless stone sword. "Eep!" He jumped aside, the blade missing by a centimeter to crush his anti-grav instead. "Oi, you killed the poor motorbike!"

"Berserker will be more merciful when you battle him." Illya called sadistically. "He doesn`t like prey that only runs away."

The Doctor was not listening, too busy evading the giant`s assault to respond. This was becoming dangerous. Since Hercules was really not going to give him time to gather twelve different gadgets to bypass the immortality of _God Hand (Twelve Labors)_ , something else would have to be done. "Look at you, you`re a target!" he shouted, throwing his bento box at the girl. Berserker instinctively halted, leaping backwards to defend his Master.

Illya blinked when the box sailed past. "Was that suppose to do something?" she asked tauntingly.

"Oh no." the Doctor responded. "The bento was to distract the big guy from harming the cute kittens behind you."

Illya quickly looked behind. Nothing there. She whirled back in time to sight the Doctor running away."You...Berserker!" Berserker roared, gently picking her up before going after the madman.

The Doctor was using his B-ranked Agility to the maximum, creating a sound-shattering boom as he ran across the landscape.

"You sure we couldn`t settle this over a little custard instead?" he called back. Berserker responded by tearing through the forest they were in, more of a juggernaut than anything else. "Ah...no custard. You make me sad." A one-to-one battle against Hercules would be a regeneration wish. The only method will be to target his Master, yet the Time Lord did not want to hurt Illya too despite her malice. For all she was doing, he still believed Illya was a good girl on the inside. What to do...?

"Lightbulb..." Eye of the Mind (True) was a life-saver. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a mini-fire-extinguisher before throwing it behind. Berserker slashed the container in half only for its contents to burst, sending a cloud of pressurized carbon-dioxide everywhere. The Doctor quickly aimed his sonic, forcing the cloud to crystallize around the Servant`s head.

Illya leaped off as Berserker halted to claw at his face, temporarily blinded. "What kind of trick was that?" she glared.

"Nothing really, missy. Sciency-wiency stuff." the Doctor smirked. It was too dangerous for Hercules to continue attacking without eyesight since Illya was around. "For the moment, shall we have a talk about you being a little too psychopathic for your age? I know you`re adorable only - " Berserker roared. The Doctor hesitated, observing the mad warrior was recovering faster than he expected. "Ah...I suddenly remembered my shoes are too old for me. I should go...er...search for a replacement. Good night!" He ran away, knowing the girl would not go after him.

Illya looked at Hercules. The Doctor was no longer interesting prey for her, being the obnoxious man he is. Time to continue with her original mission: Seek out Emiya Shirou.

"Come on, Berserker." she sighed. "The lunatic Mister is gone."

* * *

The Doctor arrived too late.

The Servant battle at Homurahara ended before he could observe, only he had been alerted of another Heroic Spirit presence within range. "Interesting..." the man halted at the entrance of a Japanese mansion. This was the place where Sakura and Rider were carrying him yesterday night...

A crash came from the house. The Doctor quickly leaped onto a tree to watch what was happening inside.

" _Emiya...Shirou_?!" The ginger schoolboy was defending himself against a familiar-looking Servant. "Cuchulainn too? Ouchie..." the Doctor grimaced when he witnessed the boy be kicked into a tool-shed. Being an amateur magus, Shirou must have done something to interfere with the Grail War for Lancer to come after him.

Should he interfere as a Ruler?

The Doctor gritted his teeth, readying to come flying to save the day. Although he recognized this was a War he is in, no one would still be dying on his watch...

Only then the unexpected happened.

A blinding light shone from nowhere, a fallen sun materializing from the shadows. The Doctor shielded his eyes. " _What...a Summoning?!_ " The last Servant had appeared. The night of fate was finally beginning. After the light died down, the Doctor leaned forward to observe. Who was the Saber-Class in this last Holy Grail War?

The moon gently shone on the Servant of the Sword`s gleaming armor. The face of a war-torn yet beautiful swordswoman became visible when she stepped forward to protect her Master. All those years long past never defeated the steadfast fortitude for this flower of the battlefield.

 _The Heroic Spirit was..._

" _King Arthur?!_ " the Doctor gasped.

 _Who knew Artoria Pendragon became a Servant after her death?_

No one noticed the madman watching in the tree as the King of Knights began to counter Lancer in battle. The windstorm of steel blades was enough to silence the Doctor in shock, which was quite something. " _Excalibur_...became an invisible sword?" he whispered. "Oh Artoria, what an interesting girl you are..."

The Prototype Beeper distracted him with an alert of more approaching beings. "Ah...everyone is coming to Saber`s Summoning party, lovely!" the Doctor looked up in time to witness _Gae Bolg_ being launched at Saber, who miraculously evaded the _Barbed Spear of Piercing Death_. "Double ouchie..." With his Noble Phantasm at a failure, Cuchulainn quickly made a retreat.

A moment later, Saber came leaping over the house`s wall, stabbing her sword towards an approaching Rin. The Doctor watched as Shirou halt her before smiling wearily to himself. He jumped down to return towards the TARDIS.

Emiya Shirou with Servant Saber...what an interesting companionship for this Grail War. One who aspired to be a hero of justice, the other who desires to absolve her tragic past. "Humans really are bigger on the inside..." he muttered. From what he knew, another fixed point in history was about to occur at midnight.

Time to ready himself once more.

Although...

* * *

Someone behind him thought otherwise.

"You are quite the interfering lunatic, stray Servant." a voice sounded.

The Doctor whirled around only for a thrown blade to graze his shoulder. Pain screamed from the wound. "Who...?"

"Although I was not expecting you to survive Lancer`s Noble Phantasm." a tall man in a longcoat stepped outside the shadows, viciously wielding a handful of sharp swords.

"Noble Phantasm...?" the Doctor recognized. "You`re Cuchulainn`s Master! Er...what was your name?"

The man smirked. "Hmph. Kotomine Kirei, overseer of this Holy Grail War. I`m surprised you`ve forgotten, especially when you were interfering since the last Fourth Grail War too. I have been long looking forward to this."

The Time Lord frowned. The Fourth Holy Grail War? "Sorry, I`m a little bit all timey-wimey myself for the moment. I suppose whatever happened, explosions were involved?"

Kirei stared before throwing another of his Black Key blades.

The Doctor quickly aimed his sonic screwdriver, trying to shatter the swords except it was for naught. The Black Keys were Conceptual Weapons, supernatural armaments that only Magic could defend against. A scientific gadget was almost useless. Only with a jump backwards stopped the Time Lord from being stabbed. "Oi! Careful, will you?" he called.

"You will not stop Angra Mainyu from being reborn." Kirei the Executor stalked forward. "All the questions that I have will be answered by it! It yearns to exist in this World, bringing me the answer I`ve sought since the beginning!"

The Doctor retreated, slightly mortified by this man. Anyone who wants Angra Mainyu reborn while joyous about it too was quite a dastardly being. "I`m warning you." he glared coldly at the Executor. "I don`t understand what this is about, yet you do realize only a monster would want to witness All the Evils In the World?"

"Oh, I am no monster." Kirei growled calmly. "I`ve merely long accepted my inner demon."

"...I see." the Doctor muttered. No use trying to reason with this corrupted fiend. "Since you are this willing to be a monster, I suppose I have to do my duty: The man who stops the monsters!"

"Oh? Little old you stop _me_?" Kirei glared.

"I`m a Doctor of many things." The Time Lord responded. "You, sir, are a danger to yourself with everything around the - "

"Enough. I have to ask, do you ever be quiet?" Kirei interrupted to aim his swords. "Die."

"Who`s the psychopathic lunatic, eh?" the Doctor ducked when the enemy charged. Conceptual Weapons cannot be affected his gadgets, he needed something Magic-based to survive this. Although he had Magic Resistance, he cannot use Magecraft himself while Kirei is skilled enough to rival a Servant in battle.

For a moment, the Doctor considered unsealing his last Noble Phantasm: _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ , only he quickly erased the thought from his mind. He would rather not... What else was there to do - ?

The tip of a Black Key sliced onto the Doctor`s overcoat, staggering him. Kirei launched a martial attack that would have shattered his skull, only he countered with Venusian Aikido. The wounds on the Time Lord began to heal from being a demi-Heroic Spirit before he - wait... _healing_...The Doctor quickly leaped away, aiming his screwdriver towards himself, extracting the mana from his wounds to surround the gadget in a dark-blue aura.

Kirei noticed something was about to happen, throwing all his blades at the Doctor at once before blasting forward for one last strike. "Explosions...involved." the Doctor waved his sonic. The mana-enhanced screwdriver whirled, emitting a Magic-powered sonic blast finally shattering the Black Keys. Kirei halted, shielding himself from the shrapnel. The Doctor used this distraction to counter-kick, sending the man backwards.

"You...battle with surprisingly clever skill..." Kirei recovered.

"Ah, no." The Doctor dusted himself off. "I`m more of a drunken giraffe."

The Executor sternly readied another assault. "This is far from over, I have plenty more up my - " He paused, staring at alien madman.

The Doctor blinked. "Er...what?"

"Interesting...your eyes..." Kirei studied him in astonishment. "Ah...I see underneath that mask you are wearing..." The Doctor could only stand there in bewilderment. "...What an unexpected harbinger." He began retreating, giving a insidious smile. "Rejoice, Doctor. I will spare you for tonight. A man like you should be in more agony before death too..."

With this, the overseer ominously disappeared.

The Doctor could only stare in bewilderment. "Blimey...what was that about?"

* * *

Gilgamesh watched the battle from the distance.

He sighed when it was over. "Hmph. This 'sagacious healer' was still alive after all..." This mongrel was beginning to become interesting again...

Kirei reappeared before him. "I have returned, Gilgamesh." he greeted.

"I noticed." The King of Heroes muttered. "What have you gathered about this nameless lunatic of a being?"

The Executor thought for a moment. "This 'Doctor' truly is a captivating being. The man pretends to be a lunatic to disguise who he is on the inside...his eyes have great wisdom in them...beauty and divinity too...most of all, hatred. He would never admit it himself only I wonder, what could have caused a person to become such a beautiful monster?"

"Oh?" the First Hero smiled eagerly ever more. "...For what reason did you mercifully spare him?"

Kirei laughed in empty joy. "Those admirable eyes of his...I look forward to the time they will shine with the agony of darkness again. A depraved man like him will be a glorious sight to behold."

Gilgamesh laughed slightly. "I am interested in this 'Healer' too, yet for another reason. He has a miraculous blue box with him that I know from an ancient legend. It is something of a little treasure existing far beyond the _Gate of Babylon (The King`s Treasures)_. I do not know what it is, only an interfering idiot of a man does not deserve it for himself."

"What will you do about it?" Kirei asked.

"What do you think?" Gilgamesh smirked viciously.

* * *

The Doctor shivered.

"I think this night has been a little long, isn`t it?" he addressed the winter midnight air. "Good night for jelly babies too..." He sighed, inspecting his overcoat. "Another one ruined on a journey..."

He was standing on a tall tree branch, overlooking the surrounding land with a pocket spyglass.

"Ah..." the Doctor sighted Shirou with Saber and Rin walking alone in the far distance. "At the beginning we are..." He watched silently when Illya and Berserker appeared for the battle to began. "Once more, this universe astounds me..." Where else would he witness exalted legendary spirits on one battlefield at once?

The duel of the two warriors continued on, Archer had begun assisting Saber from long-range with his bow to send flaring magic arrows flying towards the enemywith little effect.

The Doctor noticed Artoria was gradually weakening from Hercules`s onslaught. "Strange..." Shouldn`t the King of Knights be healing since she has the sheath of _Avalon_ from her Summoning? Although...where was it on her? No Master would Summon a Servant without their greatest Noble Phantasm being present, unless... "Oh...I understand."

Saber was unable to wield _Avalon_ in this War although someone else potentially would...

After a moment, Berserker was about to be the victor. The Doctor frowned when Saber was wounded only for Shirou to run over, regardless of his life. What was that boy doing? The Time Lord grimaced when Hercules attacked him too, almost thinking about interfering again when a streak of light shone in the distance. Space itself was being distorted from a familiar-looking projectile flying towards the battlefield. What was...? "Oh dear me..." the Doctor realized. With a burst of speed, he retreated.

Once more, the _Broken Phantasm_ named _Caladbolg (The Spiral Sword)_ howled its war-cry.

The explosion afterwards was indescribable, deafening the Doctor. Light roared, breaking the calm of the night followed by a mushroom-cloud rising a moment later. When the debris cleared, the Doctor cautiously stood up to inspect the devastated battlefield. "Blimey..." After recovering with _God Hand_ , Berserker picked up Illya to depart, abandoning Rin and Saber behind with the still wounded Shirou.

The Time Lord grimaced, watching the bloodstained boy collapse. Being a Ruler was only an afterthought when someone is in desperate need of aid...only should he really interfere when the battle was over?

The Doctor moved forwards, thinking quietly to himself. From this night on, it was going to be the longest story for the Masters and Servants over there. A sad, heroic journey before everything in the infinite shadow of the Holy Grail War. Although for the moment...

The least he could do is to help carry Shirou home after all.

"Ah, hello!" the Doctor called with a smile. "Remember me? I`m the Doctor!"


	11. Stay the Night

Saber looked up.

"Ah, hello!" a voice called from the shadows. "Remember me? I`m the Doctor!" The King of Knights quickly stabbed _Excalibur_ towards a silhouette of a man in the darkness.

What happened after was quite unexpected.

The man quickly defended himself by halting the tip of the blade with his finger, creating a golden flash of light as _Invisible Air (Bounded Field of the Wind King)_ disappeared for a single moment. Saber gasped in recognition, withdrawing her exalted sword. "You... _Sir Doctor?!_ " Only someone who lived in the time of Camelot would be able to counter against _Invisible Air_ , although this should not be. After all, had this stranger been Summoned as a Servant for the War too?

"Oi! Watch the overcoat, will you Saber?" the wizard in the blue scarf glared. "I`m only here to help!"

Rin aimed Gandr at him. " _You!_ " she snarled. "I knew someone was watching our battle earlier. Archer!" The Iron-Wrought Hero materialized besides her, stealthily giving the Doctor a look.

Saber froze. What was happening? "Please." she addressed the girl. "Calm down. This man...I..." She hesitated. It will be difficult to explain who Sir Doctor was without revealing her True Name as King Arthur too. "...He was an ally from when I was still living."

Rin blinked, lowering her Gandr. " _What!?_ " From Saber`s reluctant response, she noticed the knight did not want to elaborate further.

The mysterious Doctor smiled. "No more exclamation points, have we? Excellent...thought you all need a little welly here after that explody-woldy battle." He knelt down besides the unconscious Shirou to administer basic first aid. Rin stepped forward only Saber stopped her, quietly staring in bewilderment. What was he doing here?

"Ah...interesting..." he muttered. "I`m slightly short on a medical degree myself except we should carry this chap Shirou somewhere else." He noticed the boy`s wounds were healing from the effects of Avalon only did not mention anything.

"...You know Shirou?" Rin continued to be surprised.

"First person I knew around here, long story." the Doctor gently picked up the boy. "I think his house would be a good place to stay the night, eh? This is fate, after all."

"Saber, are you familiar with this madman?" Rin whispered behind as they moved through the city. "You called him 'Sir' Doctor earlier, was he a knight like you are?"

Memories flooded into Saber`s head. "He was more of a eccentric magician than a knight. My knowledge is limited, only I do remember he appeared from within a strange magic blue box that was..." She hesitated. "...Bigger on the inside." After her first encounter with the Doctor in Camelot, the mysterious man continued to occasionally visit the kingdom over time. She sighed, her heart sorrowful with regret. All these years yet the King of Knights still knew almost nothing about the Doctor despite him always being a visitor...another sign that she lived a life blind to those around her.

"...A bigger on the inside box?" Rin snapped the King of Knights out of her memories. "I don`t understand..." From the Saber`s description of the object, it was something above that of True Magic itself. Was this British-accented lunatic really a magician?

"It could be this 'Doctor`s' Noble Phantasm." Archer spoke up. "EX-ranked by the sounds of it...The man has all these abnormalities it is impossible to understand who he is. He has another unknown Noble Phantasm that hides his True Name too, remember?"

"We still have no identification about the Doctor`s Master too..." Rin added. Saber shivered. _What kind of being would be able to Summon a stranger from the Throne of Heroes like the Doctor into this World?_ The rest of their journey was in silence, all trying to think of answers to these questions.

When everyone finally arrived at Shirou`s mansion, the Doctor carried the bandaged boy inside before moving to where Rin and Saber were awaiting. Archer was not present for he was standing guard outside. "Shirou would be fine, splendid fellow he is." he explained. "Although don`t mention anything about me, will you? Would rather remain forgotten around here..." He reached into his pockets. "I should go after this, would any of you like a jelly baby?"

Saber stared quietly. _Jelly babies?_ This was indeed the mysterious magician she once knew. And from his proficient healing of her Master, he had the Expert of Many Specializations Skill too. "Sir Doctor of Gallifrey, I - " she began.

"Oh, please. Saber, call me the Doctor. I`m long past old titles like those." the man responded kind-heartedly. Artoria noticed although he knew her True Name, he was not addressing her by it. Was he trying to help maintain her secret identity despite being in a War where a Heroic Spirit`s identity was critical intelligence?

Rin was oddly silent, watching the Servants reconcile. The name _'Gallifrey'_ was unfamiliar, she never knew of a kingdom called that before in history only there was something ancient about it, a sounding presence beyond that of the Root itself...

"Doctor." Saber continued. "I was not expecting you to be Summoned as a demi-Heroic Spirit once more, especially with what happened after the previous Holy Grail War. I apologize too since although I was standing guard at the time, Kiritsugu was the one who - "

"Sorry. I`m afraid that is all classified. Spoilers." the Doctor interrupted. What was this about him and the past Holy Grail War? Time-travel, you will never know what happens when non-linear continuity is present.

Rin finally spoke. "What is your True Name? Someone could not be only called 'Doctor', it sounds more of a Servant Class than an identification."

"Eh?" the man looked at her. "'Doctor' is really my lovely True Name, Miss Tsundere Rin. Would you rather me be John Smith- _sensei_ instead? Good name for a universal man of mystery like me...

" _...Who are you calling a tsundere!?_ " Rin glared coldly. "I don`t know what you are trying to accomplish with creating all this chaos in the Holy Grail War. We still don`t have anything about your identity too."

"Ah, equivalent exchange eh?" the Doctor responded placidly. "I will answer one of your questions should you answer one of mine."

Rin hesitated, surprised at the man`s calmness only to not know what she should question him about. What is your true identity? Who is your Master? What is your blue box? Doctor who?

Saber unexpectedly asked for her. "What wish do you have for the Holy Grail?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, a wish? I don`t have one!"

Silence.

"You...don`t?" Rin froze in shock.

"I don`t. There is something precious I want, only it is beyond what the Holy Grail could give." The man smiled mysteriously, not elaborating further. "Omnipotent wish-granting devices are quite limited in everything, eh?" Although _Angra Mainyu_ `s identity cannot be revealed without interfering with history, he hoped this response will potentially foreshadow to the heroes what calamity was to come.

Saber was bewildered. "As you have an unobtainable wish, what are you doing in this War?"

"Ah, I thought I mentioned one question only!" the Doctor smirked like a trickster. "Time for your answer too, Saber. My question is, what happened to your invisible sword?"

Saber stared. "...I`m sorry?"

"When you almost attacked me earlier, your blade became visible for a single moment." the man observed her carefully. "Was there a reason for that?"

"I...I do not know." Artoria blinked bewilderingly. "I thought you did something to it since my _Invisible Air_ should not have disappeared when another Servant made contact with it."

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "...Interesting..." he muttered. Saber`s C-ranked _Invisible Air_ Noble Phantasm basically failed for a moment to almost reveal her true identity too early for all, potentially endangering a fixed point in time. What could have caused this to happen? "Ah, jolly good. Time for me to depart."

"What?" Rin exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, everywhen for a little." the Doctor signed, standing up. "The rules of this War don`t forbid a demi-Heroic Spirit from temporarily departing Fuyuki. Although I think you have far more important thingys like the Holy Grail rather than these questions about my identity. Please, carry on without me."

Saber stood up too. "Will you come back?" she asked, alarm in her eyes.

"Oh, I will be watching from the shadows for the rest of the War. Rule the battlefield is what this old magician does." the man smirked like he was making an inside joke before becoming solemn. "Although I wish you luck, Saber. There is more happening in this Holy Grail War than you could ever know with the Heaven`s Feel at its final end. The fate of the World is being forged on these dark nights too. The _Ever-Distant Utopia_ is almost within your sword`s reach, only someone else will need to be your sheath."

"I..." Saber still did not understand.

The Doctor looked at Rin sadly. "Miss Tohsaka...please watch over Shirou. The hero`s blades are Unlimited, only one should always have someone to watch over the blacksmith. Your lovely sister is in need of aid too, check on her sometime okay?"

"Er...okay...?" Rin wondered where this madman knew of Sakura.

"Excellent!" the Doctor gave a gentle smirk once more. "I think I have stayed the night long enough. Tally-ho!" With this, the mysterious madman quickly departed.

Saber and Rin could only watch this strange lunatic of a Servant disappear.

"Good-bye to you too, Sir Doctor." Saber muttered quietly.

* * *

The Doctor sighed when he finally reached the TARDIS.

The light of the morning sun was rising.

"My dear, you miss me - ?" he asked before becoming hesitant. For a single moment, the madman thought an ominous presence was watching him. He blinked. No one was there although a shiver came to him. The time-machine beeped, reminding him to enter. "Oh...I know! All this time, no one still wanted jelly babies!"

He had stayed in Fuyuki long enough. From this moment on, the Holy Grail War was to prominently begin. Although he could do more to help, the rest of history should be up for the Masters and Servants of Fuyuki City, they are the heroes of this sad noble story. The Doctor himself was only an observer who watched the ever-fading promised light of victory...

"Although what a fate it will be..." he began operating the TARDIS`s console. Time to explore this strange magical multiverse outside the moments of the Holy Grail War.

"I certainly am a Doctor-Class Servant..." the Doctor muttered with a smile.

The TARDIS entered the time-vortex once more...

* * *

 _The nameless Shadow of Eternity watched the TARDIS dematerialize.  
_

 _He sighed calmly. "Doctor-Class Servant indeed..."_

 _The answer was there, only the question will never end..._


	12. The Moon Princess

The TARDIS had materialized somewhere magical once more.

"Where have you taken me this time, dear?"

There was a strange presence in the air that made the madman shiver.

A great otherworldly entity somewhere around here...only what was it? With the moon shining, the Doctor began walking down an abandoned alleyway of an unknown location, the gentle light guiding him forwards. " _I don`t think this is Fate anymore..._ " he muttered to himself. Rather, this was a place where extraordinary stories outside the Holy Grail War have transpired. A place where other kinds of the unearthly supernatural existed, awaiting him to explore... A silence passed only was shattered by an unexpected voice.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up. " _Who?_ "

A beautiful young woman was standing before him like she appeared from thin air. She had short blond hair with blood-red eyes, wearing a plain turtleneck sweater and skirt. "Uncle Doctor! It is you!" the woman exclaimed with a joyful smile, running to embrace the madman.

" _...Uncle?_ I`m everyone`s uncle! Sorry, who are you - " The Doctor froze, staggering back.

This girl...she was the origin of the supernatural presence the madman detected earlier, only it was not of a Heroic Spirit. Instead, his inner Time Lord identified an unthinkable power overshadowing her...for a strange reason it reminded him of an ancient cosmic-horror he once faced back in his home universe: _The Great Vampires_. "I... _what are you?_ " he cautiously asked.

"Eh? I`m _Arcueid Brunestud_." the woman halted bewilderingly. "Remember me? The Princess of the True Ancestors?"

"...Princess?" the Doctor remembered all the previous knowledge he learned about the supernatural. "...Ah, the _Tsukihime (Moon Princess)_! 'Daughter' of the Crimson Moon Brunestud! You`re vampire royalty!"

"I...suppose I am?" Arcueid gave another gentle smile. "I haven`t looked upon you for half a century! Where have you been all these years?"

"Me? ...Everywhere, basically." the Doctor gave a kind-hearted smirk, addressing her without any eccentric-ness. Although she was not an alien Great Vampire like he thought, Arcueid was one of the single most powerful beings in this entire multiverse, the mortal form of the almighty spirit-entity known as _Archetype Earth_. The embodied will of planet Earth itself. It would be wise not to be an obnoxious lunatic for once. "Sorry, this is my first time seeing you. Time-travel, it`s all a little - "

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey!" the Princess exclaimed adorably.

The Doctor blinked.

"Ah, this is what you would call spoilers, isn`t it?" Arcueid continued on, more to herself. The ancient vampire had been hiding in a deep slumber when she detected the Doctor close by. Being captivated by his familiar presence, she awakened to investigate. "You helped me hunt down many adversaries throughout the past centuries too...I remember the first time you - "

"Oi! Spoilers aren`t supposed to be given away!" the Doctor quickly interrupted.

"Oh...really? Sorry." Arcueid hesitated. For a world-destroying immortal vampire-princess, she can be quite an airhead. "Um...I forgot to ask, is your TARDIS with you too?"

"The TARDIS? Old girl never stops being with me. Would you like to see her?"" He led the girl back through the alleyway where his spaceship was.

Arcueid gasped, gently brushing the blue box. "She is so beautiful..." The TARDIS responded with a beep, acknowledging this ancient primordial being. "She mentions you have babies made of jelly...could I have one?"

"What? You...can talk to the old dear?" the Doctor stared in astonishment. This was certainly a surprise...

"She...recognizes you are lonely, afraid on the inside too." Arcueid whispered, almost dreamily. "You are trapped in this multiverse, becoming a demi-Heroic Spirit yourself only not knowing what you are supposed to do to save the world..."

"Er..." the Doctor began.

"The man who walks in eternity...such a lonely little boy on a never-ending journey..." she remained there. "Should you continue onwards, what will you become...?"

"...Um...Arc?" the Doctor asked, anxiously.

The princess looked up. "What? Oh...my apologies." The Time Lord stared at her for another moment before opening the TARDIS. "She is beautiful on the inside too!" Arcueid ran forwards to admire the Time Rotor.

"Rather, bigger on the inside - " he began before the girl grabbed him by the scruff of his overcoat. "Oi!"

"We should explore the interior more, like we did last time! Could we?" Arcueid resembled a joyful child on her birthday. " _Could we?_ "

"What do you think?" The Doctor response warmheartedly.

For the rest of the night, the madman and the princess wandered around the infinitely spacious time-machine, discovering all the curiosities the old girl had to present. About half-way through, the Doctor recognized something: Arcueid was born to be only a hunter, a living weapon of Gaia who will wander the Earth until the end of time itself. She never understood the outside world beyond her, cursed to be a lonely individual forever. To bring her into the TARDIS was a small gift, only it was a moment that she would cherish for all eternity...

"Doctor! This is outer space!" Arcueid cried excitedly when they stood in a small room where miniature stars floated elegantly in mid-air. "...Doctor?" she looked over at the madman.

The Doctor only gave a sorrowful smile. "I know."

* * *

The full moon was disappearing when morning came.

"Jelly baby?" the Doctor gave Arcueid another sweet when they stood outside the TARDIS after that mini-adventure.

"Thank you, Doctor." the vampire smiled. "I haven`t had one since the last time I encountered you. Oh, since I thought of it...where are you going after this?"

"Ah, exploring the rest of this multiverse." the Doctor sighed calmly. "I have to investigate who Summoned me as a Heroic Spirit, remember?. This Mysterious Crisis I explained is still somewhere out there. Although I am quite lost at what I`m suppose to do about it..."

Arcueid looked thoughtful for a moment. She would do anything to help the Doctor because of everything he has done for her... After all, the Lord of Time was basically an uncle who watched over her, with the aid of... "Ah, I think Godfather would be of assistance!"

" _Who?_ " the Doctor stared.

"My godfather, _Zelretch_. The Wizard Marshall of the Mage`s Association. He is the only expert on the multiverse in existence, being the wielder of the Second True Magic of parallel universe time-travel. You helped him caretake me when I was a little child."

"...A Magician who time-travels through parallel universes?" the Doctor blinked. Interesting... "Er...where could I find this Zelretch chap?"

"I don`t know." Arcueid hesitated. "He is journeying around all the time. Reminds me of you when I think about it."

"Oi! There could only be one mad scientist of madness here!" the Doctor smirked. At least he finally had a clue of what to do: Zelretch should be sought out. The TARDIS should be able to detect residue traces of magic-based vortex energy used to travel dimensions, he could begin his search from there. The Doctor opened his time-machine doors to depart before becoming hesitant. "Ah...Arcueid. You want to come with me? I`m thinking about having a companion to travel this multiverse since it becomes pretty lonely - "

"Sorry, Doctor." the vampire gave an apologetic smile. "I would love to only I really need to sleep once more, otherwise my desire for human blood will return. My awakening was quite unexpected after all this." She yawned. "Although...promise me you wouldn`t die, eh? Should you ever need me I will be there, all you have to do is ask."

The Doctor smiled too. "I promise."

"Good-bye, Uncle Doctor." Arcueid watched the TARDIS dematerialize under the moonlight.


	13. Shinigami

The sound of the TARDIS dematerialization shattered the quiet tranquility.

"Old girl should have a little maintenance once this is over..." the Doctor observed, opening the TARDIS doors. The time-machine had landed somewhere in Japan called Mifune City at the end of last century. Once more, another supernatural place for him to discover...

The man began wandering forwards through the midnight landscape before grimacing in pain. Being a demi-Heroic Spirit had aided him to recover from previous battles, yet the wounds still hurt from the aftermath.. His raggedy self was wearing a bit thin...

" _You._ Doctor." a calm stoic voice sounded.

The Doctor looked up to sight a tomboyish lady wearing a kimono and leather jacket gracefully walk from the shadows. "Oh, I`m the Doctor! Er...who are you?"

The girl strangely glared at him. " _Ryougi Shiki_." she muttered apathetically. "The supernatural detective, remember? I was expecting you to never forget me, although...shouldn`t you be dead yet?"

"Um..." the Doctor blinked at this question. "I don`t think I am...does my face look regenerated to you?"

Ryougi sighed wearily, almost disappointed. "Forever the time-traveling lunatic, eh? What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? Second greatest question of my life." the Doctor smirked. "Ah, would you like a jelly baby - ?"

"I despise anything sweet." the girl interrupted with a cold scowl before noticing something. She had seen the alien madman once on a memorable adventure, only there was something odd this time... "You...are in pain, aren`t you?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Who, me? Oh, these wounds are nothing. I`ve had worse before, little welly should bring this old lunatic back - " He froze. Ryougi was unsheathing a small Japanese tanto knife from her pockets using a prosthetic hand she had. "...You okay there? I really don`t think someone should be - "

"Shut up, will you?" the girl began stalking towards him with her knife pointed at his hearts, a predatory flare in her eyes. "I haven`t murdered anything for a long time."

"..I... _what_!?" The Doctor was quite bewildered at this unexpected happening. "Oi! What did I do, you don`t want jelly babies? I have cookies instead!" He quickly backed away towards the TARDIS, reaching for the sonic screwdriver only Ryougi disarmed him with lightning speed. The man fell backwards onto the ground. "Look here, I - ah..." Ryougi was silent, standing over with a nightmarish smirk on her beautiful face.

With no time to defend himself, the Doctor recognized this was the end of his life story, still stuck between a girl and a box like all his previous incarnations before him. "At least give me a moment to say good-bye before I leave?" he asked weakly.

Ryougi stabbed forward.

* * *

 _When the Doctor was a young boy living on Gallifrey at time immemorial, the alien cosmic embodiment of Death itself appeared to face him alone one fateful day._

 _Although he was afraid at first, the child who would become the Doctor quickly came to acknowledge Death, the Grim Reaper, as a constant companion. The ancient entity recognized the child had infinite potential ahead and came to invite him to become its champion, the eternal agent who will bring about the end of all life in the universe._

 _The Doctor declined, only Death responded by naming another being: The young boy who would become known as the Master._

 _Over an eternity the Doctor continued traveling throughout the universe to become the exalted Champion of Time instead, yet Death will forever be present to remind him of who he truly is: A lonely immortal madman with a box...  
_

 _At the end of it all, the Doctor became what he never wanted to be.  
_

 _Death...the Destroyer of Worlds._

* * *

The Doctor blinked.

Ryougi`s knife had stabbed inside his hearts, yet there was no wound.

"I hope this is good enough." Ryougi drew back the knife, her normally grey eyes glowing an unearthly shade of blue. For a moment, nothing happened...until the madman gasped. All the painful wounds on himself quickly faded away, not because they healed...instead it resembled that of the wounds stopped _existing_ in the first place.

"You... _the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_." the Doctor paled. Known too as the _Amalavijnana (Boundary of Emptiness)._ The _Kara No Kyoukai._ The legendary supernatural ability to observe Lines of Death, the Origin points of mortality for everything in existence. With this, the wielder is able to kill anything they could perceive with their eyes. Ryougi was basically the human personification of the Grim Reaper who could destroy _Time itself_.

For such an otherworldly being to exist...the Doctor shivered.

"Oh? You finally noticed." Ryougi regarded him. "I used my _Death Perception_ to sever the Lines of Death for your wounds. A little gift of gratitude since you aided me in the past. No need to thank me."

"Er...thank you?" the Doctor calmed down, understanding this rather sociopathic girl was not about to be the cause of his regeneration. "I..."

The TARDIS beeped.

The madman looked at his time-machine. "Sorry, the old dear doesn`t quite like you...scary death-eyes and all."

"I don`t like her too." Ryougi muttered. "She and you have strange Lines of Death that hurt my vision." Although her _Mystic Eyes_ could hypothetically kill anything in the universe, the Doctor and the TARDIS are unique exceptions. The Doctor is an extraterrestrial whose alien identity was beyond the _Mystic Eye`s_ capability to destroy. The TARDIS is a temporal being that existed throughout space-time, making her resistant to _Death Perception_ too.

"Oh? I..." the Doctor hesitated, listening to the TARDIS continue. "Eh?" The time-machine had detected something abnormal within Ryougi aside from being the Grim Reaper...there was something sleeping deep inside her unconscious, unnoticed by the girl ever since her birth...

The Doctor`s mind was overloading from the TARDIS`s knowledge...for the old girl to personally interfere, there is something truly special happening. Ryougi was unique because her unconscious is the resting place for a being of infinite power. An unthinkable Void that is the origin of all Magic in the entire multiverse. Yet, this could only be... With a stagger, the Lord of Time finally recognized what the TARDIS was trying to explain. _The identity of the mysterious entity hidden within Ryougi, named Void Shiki, was none other than the Swirl of the Root, the almighty avatar of Akasha itself._

To think he was facing the host of the living embodiment of _all existence_... "I...Miss Ryougi... _blimey_..."

"I know, your TARDIS is smaller on the outside." she answered, oblivious to the Doctor`s response. "Only I`m not traveling with you anymore. You previously brought me to ancient Japan where I was mistaken for a katana-wielding shinigami, I`m not going to do it another time."

"You...a shinigami..." the Doctor muttered faintly, too shocked for anything else.

Ryougi sighed. "After all this, you still haven`t answered my question of what you are doing here yet."

"...Me? Ah...explosions happened." the madman began. " I was looking for jelly babies back in my home universe when the TARDIS..."

Ryougi placidly listened to his explanation. Although she was quite cold towards the Time Lord, she still sympathetically cared for him...only reluctantly, that is. He was a clever person to be around, except for his obnoxious eccentricity. Yet at heart Ryougi recognized despite her kindness towards him, should she not restrain her never-ending bloodlust, the Doctor is still a fine target to murder... It was secretly because of this she declined to travel with him, she was protecting the Doctor from _herself_.

Time will pass, only her memories of the madman with a box will never be forgotten...

"...I understand." she responded afterwards. "Only this 'Mysterious Crisis' is something I wouldn`t want to assist you with. I`m more of a supernatural detective, not a lunatic time-traveler."

"I wasn`t expecting you to after all." he departed for the TARDIS. "There is a long journey ahead for you too. Remember to invite old Uncle Doctor to your future daughter`s birthday, eh?"

The girl blinked. "I... _what_?"

"Ah, nothing. Spoilers." the Doctor smirked, thinking about what the TARDIS described to him earlier. Although she was an empty void of a person, this solitary girl`s story will have a heartwarming resolution...

 _An ending that will never end with Death._

The madman sighed. Ryougi strangely reminded him of when he first faced the Grim Reaper back in his childhood. An entity that is someone to fear for what she was, only will forever be there for him too...a constant companion indeed.

"Good-bye, my dear Ryougi." the Doctor closed his time-machine`s doors.

"Watch yourself out there, Doctor." Ryougi Shiki acknowledged, observing the TARDIS fade into non-existence.


	14. The Time Lady

The Doctor finally landed at a destination he was knowledgeable on.

This universe`s version of late last-century London.

Although he was still searching for the magical time-traveler named Zelretch, the TARDIS had brought him here. The old box had detected a temporal-crack, an abnormal breach in the space-time continuum around this place therefore he was moving to seal it before anything bad happens.

"Caretaker of all universes is what I am..." For once, something non-supernatural he could interfere with. Temporal-crack sealing was quite simple, he had been doing this since his first incarnation. The Doctor stepped into an abandoned alleyway, reaching for his sonic screwdriver yet stopped bewilderingly _._

A pretty young Japanese woman was standing with her back towards him, casting an ancient spell of True Magic towards a wormhole made of streaming energy floating mid-air, the temporal-crack. She was brunette with long streaks of brilliant ginger, wearing a simple short travel-dress and boots, although there was something else about her too...

"... _What_?" the Doctor noticed this person was sealing the crack before he could, using Magic instead of technology. What was with him attracting all these strange yet wonderful individuals whenever he went?

With a flash of light, the crack faded away into non-existence as the girl brought the sealing to an end. She sighed wearily to look at him. "Er...are you the Doctor?"

"Who?" the Doctor hesitated. "I am...universally. Who are you suppose to be?"

"My name is Aoko Aozaki." the girl greeted. "I was expecting you."

" _...Aozaki_?" The Doctor muttered to himself. The surname sounded familiar within this universe... "...Ah, _The Witch of the Holy Night_! You`re the Magician of the True Magic of temporal-manipulation!" The _Magic Blue_ , last of noble True Magics. The ultimate skill where the wielder could manipulate the workings of Time, becoming a sage who transcends history itself. Aoko was basically this universe`s equivalent of a _Time Lady_.

"I think you`re more of my sensei when it comes to temporal-manipulation, Mister Lord of Time." Aoko gave a small bow of admiration. "Oh, before you ask, this is my first time seeing you. I was in Britain for the Mage`s Association Clock Tower when the Wizard Marshall Zelretch contacted me, he asked I await you here - "

"Zelretch?" the Doctor interrupted eagerly. "Where is he?"

Aoko hesitated. "You...kinda missed him. He traveled to another parallel universe after explaining everything, something about seeing you another time too..."

The Doctor sighed restlessly. All this traveling around, yet there was still naught that could answer the questions he needed. "Is _no one_ interested in history?" he walked away in disappointment.

"Er...I am?" Aoko apologized, following him. "Zelretch mentioned you are trying to save this multiverse..."

"From The Mysterious Crisis." he answered calmly. The Witch froze unexpectedly, fearful recognition on her face. The Doctor studied her. "What, you have something?"

Aoko hesitated. "This Mysterious Crisis...I know what it is."

* * *

The Doctor blinked.

"Explain yourself."

"It is a mysterious force of corruption, an invisible poison that is ever-slowly transcending all of creation." Aoko began quietly. "No one understands where it originates from."

"Alien?" he asked seriously, dropping all eccentric-ness.

"I don`t know." the Witch responded. "Only me, Zelretch, and other close allies in the world of magic recognize its coming. Zelretch himself began calling it the 'Mysterious Crisis' like you after being to first to notice. Its presence is almost everywhere and everywhen, enshrouding the entire multiversal space-time continuum. The temporal-crack I sealed a moment ago was an mere aftereffect of it. This dark corruption has gone far enough to stagnate magic, causing it to gradually weaken."

She paused. "I think you already realized this, only in this era of time, humankind has long abandoned Magic for science instead. Should the Mysterious Crisis continue to weaken the supernatural..."

"Magic itself will theoretically become extinct. This multiverse will be deprived of its foundations..." the Doctor concluded darkly. His mind suddenly clicked. "This dying of magic...would it affect Heroic Spirits?"

"Heroic Spirits?" Aoko studied him. "I suppose so, since Servants themselves are special familiars created by Magic...although the Mysterious Crisis is still something we have little knowledge about."

" _...Saber._ " the Doctor remembered. Back in the Holy Grail War, Artoria`s _Invisible Air_ had basically failed for a single moment, almost revealing her identity too early in history. On second thought, he recognized this was caused by the Mysterious Crisis...yet for the corruption to infect magic on the scale of Noble Phantasms is an ominous sign... "Is there a solution to stop it? The Counter Force?"

"The Counter Force could only defend the Earth and humankind temporarily, the source of the Mysterious Crisis is still out there in the far beyond. Unless someone discovers its identity and origins, we could only resist the oncoming chaos." she answered wearily. "There are many entities out there that could destroy the World. The Type-Ultimate Ones. The primordial demons. The Great Enemies of Humanity. Yet the Mysterious Crisis is far worse. It has a presence that should never _exist_ in the first place..." She hesitated thoughtfully. "Zelretch himself is on a journey to investigate it, only I think your assistance would be appreciated."

The Doctor was quiet. At least one mystery has been solved for the moment: _The knowledge of the enemy his unknown Summoner had called upon him to defeat..._

"Oh, is that your time-machine?" Aoko broke the silence. They had arrived at where the Doctor`s spaceship was. "The...um..TARDIS? She looks...kinda small."

"Oi!" the Time Lord exclaimed. "You`re expecting something else?" He opened the doors. "What do you think? Lovely enough?"

Aoko stepped forward. "It`s...dimensionally-transcendental!"

"I noticed." the Doctor acknowledged. "Bigger-on-the-inside."

The girl walked around the console, staring upwards at the spacecraft`s inner mechanisms. "What a beautiful machine...I suppose it essentially works by recording the traveler`s bio-data mechanisms and re-programing their potential future so an individual could exist at another space-time location to bypass the limitation-effect paradox?"

"Er..."

"Time-Witch, remember?" she smirked before studying a fob-watch from her pockets. "Ah...I would love to stay, only there is somewhere else I have to be. Magician stuff to investigate. It was wonderful to know you, Doctor. You`re a good guy, only a little mad for a demi-Heroic Spirit."

"I suppose that is what makes me a Doctor-Class, eh?" The Doctor led her outside.

Aoko only smiled. "Good luck, Mister Lord of Time."

"Good-bye, Miss Time Lady." the Doctor watched the _Witch of the Holy Night_ disappear before returning to the TARDIS.

The Mysterious Crisis was identified yet there are still mysteries ahead of its origins. He should continue exploring this multiverse to search for these unanswered questions...although since the TARDIS is in Britain for the moment, the Lord of Time was reminded of one last place he wanted to visit...

"The grave where _She_ rests..." the Doctor sighed, operating the console.


	15. At The Beginning

The TARDIS materialized within the ruins of the ancient castle.

The Doctor stepped outside, admiring the descent of the calm nightfall.

This was the present day British village of Glastonbury, where the once-glorious kingdom of Camelot stood. An empty field replaced the former land, with only debris to signify the death of the noble dream. Time has passed, yet the legend will forever be there... The man continued onwards alone through the scattered remains until he came upon a simple grave on the ground.

"Hello there, Artoria..." he whispered sorrowfully.

There was no corpse for the exalted King of Knights. The legends have it when she fell after the fateful Battle of Camlann, King Arthur was brought to the Isle of Avalon _,_ the _Everdistant Utopia_ , where she would rest until the time Britain would call upon her to rise once more in its darkest hour. Yet the Doctor himself did not know what would truly happen as in this universe, King Arthur became a Heroic Spirit instead...

He sighed.

Of all the Servants he would ever know, Artoria will be the one closest to his hearts. Although the Doctor had looked upon her before, she was a constant reminder to the Lord of Time he was still a helpless man despite everything. What hope will he have to save this multiverse from the coming crisis when he was unable to save this tragic young king from her fate?

"Victory is an everdistant promise, isn`t it?" The Doctor was quiet, giving his respects to the King of Knights. Although the man understood he would visit Saber once more, this was the time to acknowledge her as a true hero. A solitary girl who in the end, surpassed the Oncoming Storm himself in her endless fortitude. "The legend of King Arthur will never die. I promise you this, Artoria..."

For a single moment there was silence through the land, a tranquility almost lasting forever. There was a reason he called all the Heroic Spirits on his travels by their True Names, not by Servant Class unless necessary. He was acknowledging them as former human beings instead of soldiers created to exist on the battlefield. After all, great men are forged by fire...it is the duty of lesser men to light the flame...

The Doctor quietly walked away, his footsteps the only sound in the darkness before something made him stop. There was someone watching him.

"Who..." the Lord of Time looked up to sight the moon overhead shining down upon a silhouette in the far distance. It was the shadow that was observing him earlier when he was in Fuyuki City. "Oi! _Who are you?!_ " the Doctor ran forwards quickly.

Only the silhouette smirked in a quiet voice. " _Me_ , Doctor? I am the answer in plain sight." It disappeared into thin air.

The Lord of Time hesitated. Could this shadow be the entity behind the ' _Mysterious Crisis_ ' enshrouding this multiverse?

"A _Shadow of Eternity_ is what it is..." the Doctor sighed, unknowingly calling this being by its nickname.

* * *

The TARDIS beeped.

"I`m back, old girl." the Doctor smiled gently when he returned to the old time-machine. "You miss me?"

He dematerialized the TARDIS before wandering around the time-machine`s interior. "I never thought I would never admit this, only I`m beginning to miss my home universe." The Doctor muttered, acknowledging his journey was far from over.

The Mysterious Crisis was still somewhere in the unknown beyond, awaiting this lone traveler in a tragic world of darkness. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Only the resolve to continue moving forward, as the lonely Ruler who protects all when needed. A healer to the end...

An alarm began to sound.

"Er...you okay there, dear?" the madman returned to the console. "What? A temporal-matrix capacitor malfunction? Oh..." He knew he should have performed maintenance on the time-machine earlier. The TARDIS suddenly crashed forwards, sending him flying into the Time Rotor, which bursted into flames from the mechanical overload. The Doctor reached for the sonic-screwdriver, aiming sound-waves to quickly deplete the oxygen around the console, extinguishing the fire. With the console covered in smoke, the TARDIS initiated an emergency materialization in the first space-time location she could land at.

"Oi! Dear, that was quite unexpected..." the Doctor inspected the burnt Time Rotor, observing it would take the broken TARDIS an entire day to self-repair. "...Ouchie...no more traveling around for the moment...you make me sad."

He sighed before heading outside, wandering to a place overlooking the landscape until something made him halt in bewilderment. "Is that...the Fuyuki City Bridge?" Was he back at where he first started? "Strange..."

The Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II (Temporary Name) in his pockets began to sound. The Doctor studied the readings, noticing the gadget was detecting exceptional magical signatures throughout the city. The Servants from the Holy Grail are still present although being a Ruler-Class, he should have been able to identify all the Heroic Spirit`s magic signatures, only these Servants are not familiar to him. The madman quickly looked upwards at the night sky, observing the distant stars overhead. A little basic astro-navigation later, he identified the TARDIS had landed at the end of last century. The only remaining answer to this would be...

The memory of Saber came to him, this time about something she mentioned before in Fuyuki: _"I was not expecting you to be Summoned as a demi-Heroic Spirit once more, especially with what happened after the - "_

With a stagger of fear, the Lord of Time finally recognized where he was... "... _What am I doing here...?_ "

The TARDIS had crash-landed at the last destination the Doctor would ever want to be.

To the beginning where it all originated...

 _When Fate began with Zero..._


	16. The Rose Thorn

The old time-machine was silent when the Doctor returned inside.

"This is a fixed point in time." the madman reminded himself.

He reached for the console to assist with repairing the TARDIS. "Nothing to do with me. I`m going to walk away from this place after restoring the old girl. Pretend you`re a bad wolf, Doctor. A lone, bad wolf who doesn`t want to stay the night with others...you aren`t a good man, remember? No more..."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing resignedly. This was the original tragedy that will end with the Fuyuki Great Fire. The Fourth Holy Grail War... A war that was marked by its futile story, from the beginning to the end. There was no hope for this ravaged battlefield. The only promised victory in sight will be death. It would be far wiser to leave all this behind, pretending he was never here...yet...

The Lord of Time sighed. There had been times in the past when running away was what he did. After all, his first incarnation ran away from Gallifrey which began it all. Only this was one moment where he could never bring himself to abandon. He was forever the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. Although the madman cannot save everyone in this War, there should be at least _someone_ who he could bring himself to help.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS console. "Wait for me, eh dear?" He walked back outside solemnly, gathering the courage to begin another fateful journey.

"Where to be...?" he muttered.

* * *

There was once a man who wanted to be a hero.

A hero who only wanted everyone on this world to be happy, this was all he asked for.

It was the dream of a young child that any others would have long abandoned, only this man continued to search for it all his life.

What a futile hero he was...

What was wrong with this wish you ask? It was because this man was driven to despair by this hopeless ideal in the end.

This man`s name was _not_ the Doctor.

Emiya Kiritsugu was alone inside his headquarters for this Holy Grail War, the ruined Einzbern Castle. The tall, ominous assassin in a trenchcoat, nicknamed the Magus Killer, was carefully using a first-aid kit on himself. After a long battle it was time to recover when he still could.

To save the world, one has to begin by ending the self-destruction humankind has inflected on itself since time immemorial. This was what Kiritsugu believed in. This War will be the paradoxical cure. With his aspiration, a miracle will descend upon the world to bring only tranquility. Should he have to accomplish this absolution by carrying out all the evil on this earth, so be it...

"Kiritsugu?" a voice called.

Kiritsugu looked up. "What is it, Iri?" he asked gently.

An young albino woman appeared. This was Kiritsugu`s wife, Irisviel von Einzbern. A beautifully-crafted homunculus who was the vessel for the Holy Grail itself. "There is...er...something you need to look at." she responded anxiously.

The Magus Killer walked into the castle`s main corridor where his laptop computer was on a table. A little earlier, the castle was the site for a miniature Feast of Kings that he was absent for. It was quiet only Kiritsugu acknowledged this calm will not last long. The screen displayed a strange man in a scarf stepping outside from a blue box in an alleyway before wandering off towards the Fuyuki City Bridge.

"A bird familiar of yours witnessed this man appearing from nowhere." A stern-looking woman in a suit walked up beside him. This young mage was Kiritsugu`s assistant assassin, Maiya Hisau. "A magical analysis indicated he is an abnormal demi-Heroic Spirit."

"...An unknown Servant?" Kiritsugu observed the stranger was wearing a glove covering his hand where a set of Command Spells should be. A Servant with personal Command Spells too? This was unexpected...

"He was not Summoned by the Grail, otherwise we would have known." Irisviel added. "I cannot think of any other explanation except he is an outsider who wants to interfere. What should we do?"

The Magus Killer was quiet. Although he did not foresee it happening, this abnormality was merely a minor distraction from obtaining the Holy Grail. A strategy was needed. "Where is Saber?"

"She is standing guard outside." Irisviel answered. The Feast of Kings earlier had considerably shaken the young knight`s ideals of her past. Hopefully, she will be able to recover... "Would you like me to - "

"No need." Kiritsugu interrupted. "Do not mention this to her. For the moment, we should continue monitoring this 'demi-Heroic Spirit' in secret. Identify all potential knowledge about him. Remember, all warfare is based upon deception."

Kiritsugu inspected the laptop display of the stranger in the blue scarf. There was something about this man that was unsettling, although he did not want to admit it. Was it the innocent smile on the man`s face that reminded the Magus Killer of his sorrowful childhood? What an unexpected memory to remember... Joy will not save this stranger from what was coming. An optimistic man like him will only be a thorn in this bloody rose of the Holy Grail War. With a heart of steel, Kiritsugu was resolute he would make this stranger regret smiling in the endless despair called the battlefield.

Only before this, the question would first have to be answered... _"Who are you?"  
_

* * *

The morning sun rose above the land, a faint light of valor upon the fading night.

"Blimey..." the Doctor muttered.

After wandering the city since dawn, he was standing at the edge of the Fuyuki naval dockyard. The entire surrounding was devastated by whatever cacophony of blades happened here. With a quick scan of the supernatural-detecting Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II, the Doctor recognized almost every Servant of this Grail War had been present for the battle. "Ah...is it over already? Sad...I was going to wear my bow-tie too..."

Another careful look around later, the madman knelt down to inspect bloodstains on the ground faintly radiating prana. "A Servant`s blood..." he observed. This battle was not without its scars. With one last look around, he quickly began walking back towards the city. Although he acknowledged it will take far more to defeat a Servant, it will still be wise to check that they are safe. No one is going to be dying on his watch after all.

"For someone who is suppose to be from the neutral Ruler-Class, I`m doing pretty badly at it..." he smirked. "Should really create a Doctor-Class for myself when all this - "

The Doctor froze. A familiar-looking ginger boy walked past him, laughing innocently along with his father and mother. His eyes had only endless joy before him, with no sign all this will be shattered forever in a short time. A young rose that will wither upon death.

 _This child...was the one who would become Emiya Shirou._

The Doctor quietly ducked behind an alleyway before the boy could notice him, his hearts suddenly heavy with sympathy.

What should he do? Although he knew this Holy Grail War was a fixed point, would he still be able to spare Shirou years of future tragedy? The Fuyuki Great Fire was about to transpire in a matter of days, it would be quite simple to protect at least one person when he had the time. Only...this was the burden of being a Time Lord. Being able to see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. To alter this boy`s past will potentially forsake many more in the future.

From what he knew, it will have to be up to the magus named Emiya Kiritsugu to save this one life.

"There is nothing I could do here..." he whispered regretfully.

Although there was forever sorrow on this battlefield, the Doctor could only hope everything will be fine in the end.


	17. The Stranger

Emiya Kiritsugu inspected the blue box carefully.

After the mysterious demi Heroic-Spirit wandered off into Fuyuki, the Magus Killer traveled alone to where the madman`s box was standing to investigate more about the stranger.

 _"A police public call box..."_ Kiritsugu observed. A British anachronism...

He tried to open the doors. Nothing.

Another inspection later, a faint mechanical sound was coming from within. This box was not what it appeared to be...an otherworldly presence surrounded it. Although...it was oddly not supernatural in origin. Kiritsugu placed his hands on the box, activating a simple Tracing spell only a shock in his mind staggered him. "What...?" _This box...was unreadable with Projection Magecraft?_

The Magus Killer hesitated temporarily, thinking to himself. This demi-Heroic Spirit had a strange Noble Phantasm that prevented anyone else from identifying who he was...more observation was needed, although there was no time with the Holy Grail War...

What an unexpected distraction from everything...

Wait _...a distraction..._

"...I think I know what to do." Kiritsugu muttered after a moment.

* * *

The stray kitten wandered down the dark alleyway until it halted.

" _Meow?_ " it called.

"Ah, there you are!" the Doctor smiled, appearing from nowhere to kneel down by it. "I have to admit, you remind me of my childhood back on Gallifrey. Once tried to introduce cats into the planet`s ecosystem, first thing I ever did that the old wizards there approved of. Aside from stealing the moon once, long story...

The kitten meowed towards the Cat-speaking madman.

"Ah, sorry. Carry on." The Doctor listened as the kitten described to him everything the rest of the cats in Fuyuki knew about what was happening inside the city. Cats know _everything_. "...A Feast of Kings? The Assassin-Class Servant is dead? Shame... Emiya Kiritsugu the Magus Killer? Interesting...What about him - ?"

The kitten screeched in alarm before disappearing. "Eh?" the Lord of Time frowned. "Someone behind - ?"

"I would advise you stop there, demi-Heroic Spirit." a stern voice called.

The Doctor looked to sight a man step from behind a tree. "Ah, I`m more of a Doctor-Class Servant. Who are - ? Oh... _you_." he glared.

The would-be overseer named Kotomine Kirei blinked. The shadow of an insidious self was not reflected in his eyes yet... "I am sorry, do I know you?" he asked solicitously.

The Doctor continued glaring daggers at the Executor. This was the Kirei from the past Grail War, before he became what he truly was. What could have caused a man to become such a monster? A killjoy too... "No..." the Lord of Time answered slowly. "Only I will recognize you, Killjoy- _er_...Kirei. A Master in this War?"

Kirei wondered bewilderingly who this madman was. "I...used to be. My teacher, the honorable Tokiomi Tohsaka, sent me to investigate the interference of an demi-Heroic Spirit around here. I will make this short. Your presence is an abnormality, yet this could potentially be of a harbinger of - "

"Oh, put a kettle on it, will you?" the Doctor interrupted.

"...What?" Kirei hesitated.

"You aren`t in this War to assist your teacher, aren`t you? You are in it because you want answers to the emptiness inside your heart." the Doctor paused. "Your void of a heart, that is."

For once, the Executor was lost. "I..." _This man knows everything about him?_

"Only I could give you this. The Holy Grail will not answer your questions. It would only bring ruin, with the desire to watch all the evil in the world burn this earth to nothingness. I would advise you to abandon your search." the Lord of Time continued, the faint sympathy of kindness in his voice. "...When you still have time. Become a good man, otherwise..."

He reached into his pockets, unexpectedly pulling out a small microphone. Time to defend himself from what was potentially coming... "Oh, I know! What about a song to incentivize you?" The Doctor pretended to sing into the microphone...like a madman.

Kirei stared. This was strange... Only there was something oddly obnoxious about the lunatic man that made the Executor want to respond. Forget about Tokiomi for the moment. "Become a good man?" he muttered, animosity in his voice. "I have tried to be a good man all my life, yet that did not make the questions of my tormented heart fade. All those little events of goodwill have done nothing to aid me!" He glared back at the still-singing Doctor. "Stop what you are doing, demi-Heroic Spirit!"

This lunatic of a being...the 'Doctor'...what a hopelessly optimistic, simple man. Kirei`s heart was screaming this stranger was an enemy.

"Oh, wonderful. You`re going to kill me. What a finely tuned response to the situation." the Doctor snapped. "I know that for some people, small beautiful events is what life is about!"

"Life is wasted on the living!" Kirei snarled.

"Others call me the 'Doctor', only I am not a student of human nature. I am a professor of an academy of which human nature is merely present." the Doctor countered. "From there, I know everyone and everything in the universe could heal over time... You could too, only you first have to accept that the answer to your questions will not truly bring you lasting joy. Rather, they will destroy you instead."

Kirei did not respond, standing there with his face blank.

Silence passed.

" _...Unforgivable._ " he finally answered.

"What?" the Doctor frowned.

"You are doing the unforgivable. To ask this hollow man to forsake the one desire he has searched for all this time to become something else?" The Executor growled depravedly. He did not need such futile sympathy.""You are more of a fool than I could ever think of. An interfering idiot."

The Lord of Time only stared at him in faint despondency. "At least I tried..." he whispered before straightening up with a mad smile. "Okay, Killjoy...what are you going to do about me?"

"This." Kirei brandished his Black Key blades.

The Doctor quickly threw his microphone at the man, only for the device to fall short of its target.

Nothing happened.

Kirei hesitated at this awkwardness, before blasting himself forwards at the madman. The 'Doctor' will not last a second against the trained swordsmanship of the -

The stray kitten that the Doctor was speaking to from earlier unexpectedly jumped out of nowhere onto Kirei`s head, screeching in fury. " _Arghh!_ " The Executor halted, his swords only a centimeter from the Doctor`s face.

"Watch out!" the madman calmly backed off when Kirei tore at his face to remove the creature. "Kittens are adorable too!"

The cat finally leaped off from the Executor, who glared as it retreated. "What was - " Another cat jumped onto his back. " _Ahhhh!_ " More cats began to appear, all surrounding Kirei who could only scream as he was rapidly swarmed by a unstoppable pack of the ferocious creatures.

The Doctor smirked before using this distraction to run away. He had transmitted a ultrasonic-frequency call into the microphone under the disguise of singing that cannot not be heard by humans, only the amplified sound could be noticed by every cat within Fuyuki City, all responding to the cry for assistance of the Cat-speaking madman.

After a moment, the Executor was able to steady himself only for the pack of cats to scatter, with the lunatic demi-Heroic Spirit long gone.

No...a lunatic does not begin to describe it. He was a dangerous, hopeless madman under the mask of an eccentric fool. "...Doctor..." Kirei muttered darkly. "You will regret this..."

What the Kirei did not know was that one day in the far future, he will face the Doctor once more...

* * *

The Doctor finally withdrew to a safe distance.

"All this time, I haven`t found any shoes..." he sighed before looking upwards towards a crow on a tree. A crow that was carrying a small spy-camera on its talons. A...bird familiar? "Yoo-hoo there! I`m the Doctor, who are you - " The crow quickly flew away.

"Oi! I speak Crow too!" the Doctor called before becoming hesitant.

 _"What was that about...?"_

Someone was secretly watching him...

Only...who was it?


	18. Majesty

The Doctor was overlooking Fuyuki at midnight.

"Ah, there you are Saber!" he muttered from inside a small alleyway.

The King of Knights was indeed doing battle as the bloody Battle of the Mion River began.

A cacophony of blades sounded as a small band of other Servants launched a valorous attack on an eldritch sea-leviathan rising from the dark waters.

A sea-leviathan which oddly resembled the worse nightmares ever to exist in the Doctor`s home universe: A _Great Old One_. Creatures that embodied the nuclear chaos of the time before Time itself. The Doctor himself in his previous incarnations once battled many of these unspeakable eldritch entities, the worst being _The Great Intelligence._ Known too as Yog-Sothoth. The ancient _Hollow Man_ who dreadfully sought the erasure of the entire universe, luckily the Lord of Time defeated it first. Only for this magical world had such beings existing in it too...

A flash of brilliant light made the Doctor look up.

Above the night sky, a golden shining ark in the sky floated gently in the air. For one hearts-stopping moment, the Doctor almost thought alien spaceships were invading Fuyuki, which would not be a surprise considering everything he witnessed so far. Only a quick scan of the Prototype Magic Beeper indicated the airship was magical in origin, not extraterrestrial. Although...

" _Who...?_ " the Doctor stared at the familiar golden-armored warrior riding on the airship`s throne.

The stranger who he previously sighted in the future Holy Grail War. Was he a Heroic Spirit too? The man was too far away for True Name Discernment to activate, yet the Skill of the Ruler-Class was able to recognize the airship itself: _Vimana (Throne of the Heaven-Soaring King)_. A divine war-machine that was the sky`s thunder in the history of foregone. With his knowledge of _Vimana_ `s legend, the Doctor should be able to identify who the pilot on the throne was, only something else unexpected happened. A wall of golden portals materialized behind the armored man, with radiant weapons raining down like arrows upon the sea-monster below.

Within the time this happened, the ever-observant Doctor quickly identified one of the moving blades using True Name Discernment: _Fragarach (Gouging Sword of the War God)_. _The Answerer: That Which Comes Later Cuts First._ The retaliating _Sword of Retrograde_ that is the ultimate counterattack.

Yet...

"This is should not be..." _Fragarach_ was a blade from ancient Celtic legends. No association to the ark of _Vimana_ at all. For an Archer-Class Servant to be able to use these anachronistic Noble Phantasms auto-magically... Who was the other man standing on the _Vimana_? From his appearance, the Doctor could surmise that person was the Master of the golden Servant, the aforementioned Tokiomi Tohsaka, father of Rin Tohsaka. Although...from the madman`s memory of reading Tokiomi`s private journal in the future, was he not the Master of a Servant nicknamed the King of Heroes? Who was the King of Heroes?

"Interesting..." Although the Doctor`s knowledge of Servants on the Throne of Heroes was limited, there was a reason he was named a mad genius all this time. This mystery Servant was a sovereign who ruled over all other heroes. Someone who was able to create an inventory of every Noble Phantasm on this earth. Therefore, it would be deduced he was a person whose legend became the origin behind all others too. An exalted warrior-king...

The oldest legend known to humankind...

"The Epic of Gilgamesh!?" the Doctor gasped bewilderingly.

Mankind`s First Hero from ancient times had been Summoned to this Holy Grail War?

"Okay...the chap doesn`t appear like what I was expecting..." was the Doctor`s first response, remembering _his_ home universe`s version of Gilgamesh who he seen in a previous incarnation. Back when the Doctor was quite young, he once landed at ancient Mesopotamia where he was fortuitously mistaken for the Babylonian god of wisdom, _Ea_. Under that identity, he embarked with the King of Uruk and his oldest companion Enkidu on a long journey that ended up with them defending the world from a universe-eating vortex-dragon...

Only that was another story...

 _This_ universe`s magic-version of Gilgamesh does not look that wonderful of a fellow to be with... He would be a survivor of this Holy Grail War since there was another Archer-Class in the future yet what will the King of Heroes want with him? Time-travel, there is never an answer when you expect -

The Lord of Time`s thoughts were quickly interrupted when a jubilant voice called from behind. "Oi, mister! Could you help me?"

The Doctor looked behind to sight a young schoolgirl heading towards him. "You... _Taiga Fujimura!?_ "

* * *

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, looked up.

Someone watching him from the distance.

What unsightly being would try to spy on him, the glorious sovereign? The First Hero`s quickly came upon a eccentrically-dressed man in the shadow of a faraway alleyway, distracted by a plebeian schoolgirl. A eccentrically-dressed man... _wearing a blue scarf_.

Gilgamesh froze.

 _"A healer in a blue scarf..."_ he was reminded of the ancient story when the Chain of Heaven, Enkidu, was traveling alone only to come upon a strange 'sagacious healer' from time immemorial. What was he doing here of all places?

There was no time to investigate with this little Holy Grail War happening, yet the King of Heroes silently acknowledge he would eagerly face this 'Healer' one day...

All legends will begin and end with the king...

* * *

Taiga Fujimura was an ordinary girl.

At least, this is what she thinks of herself.

After all, life is certainly normal as a happy life as a schoolgirl with nothing strange ever happening around her. The last thing she would ever want is something otherworldly to transpire around herself only that will never happen, would it?

Although this night was something else... She had been wandering around Fuyuki trying to walk home when all these weird fireworks began to appear over the Fuyuki City River. When she had tried investigating yet to become lost, a eccentrically-dressed gentleman stood before her in a shadowy alleyway, watching the distance.

"Oi, mister!" Taiga called. "Could you help me?"

The man looked behind bewilderingly. "You... _Taiga Fujimara!?_ " he exclaimed in British-accented Japanese.

Taiga blinked. "...Sorry, who are you?"

The stranger hesitated for a moment before quickly reaching for a small cardboard box on the ground to place it upside-down on himself, covering his head as a mask. What a mysterious guy... "My name? I`m John - _no_...Chesterton. Mister Ian Chesterton." he introduced himself. "I`m a British associate of your grandfather. He asked me to look for you since you did not come back home."

"Um...okayyy." Taiga stared questionably. "What is with the cardboard box?"

"This? Nothing." Chesterton explained. "Scratched my face from my giddy aunt`s clock yesterday, had to hide my head otherwise it will scare all the kittens. Shame too, I love clocks. Anyway, we should be off. Long, quiet night it is!"

Taiga pointed. "What about those fireworks?"

"Eh? Fireworks? Oh... Those are for the summer fireworks festival! I know, it`s wintertime, only everything is timey-wimey around here, isn`t it?" Chesterton answered.

"I...suppose..." Taiga hesitantly supposed she would have to follow this man, despite his eccentric-ness. After all, it isn`t like he is a lunatic alien in disguise...

A sonic-boom sounded.

* * *

The Doctor quickly went on alert.

 _"What is it this time...?"_

He had to use an old alias since Taiga was not suppose to know him until years in the future. This was becoming too dangerous, he should lead the schoolgirl somewhere away from the battle... Another sonic-boom broke through the chaos of the distant battlefield. The Doctor looked skywards to witness a demonic-looking fighter-jet blast itself into aerial combat against the _Vimana_ like a howling beast. _Blimey...was that a knight riding on top of it?_

"What kind of fireworks are - ?" Taiga started looking up too.

The Doctor distracted her. "Would you like a jelly baby, Miss Taiga?" He would have wanted to stay around to oversee the battle only this girl was far more important. "Come on, your grandfather is becoming anxious."

"What? Oh...fine." Taiga reluctantly began following the Doctor through the otherwise silent city.

An awkward silence passed.

"So...Miss Taiga." the Doctor finally spoke. "Tell me about yourself. Grandaughter of a yakuza leader, aren`t you? Reminds me of being a grandfather once too, old gentleman to boot I was!"

The girl blinked. "You don`t look that old."

"There isn`t a point in being grown-up when you couldn`t be childish sometimes." the madman countered.

"Fine..." Taiga sighed. "I really couldn`t think of anything to say about myself besides being a student. I`m never someone that special, after all."

" _Never special?_ " the Doctor looked at her. "Taiga, I`ve lived my childhood with an obnoxious people who isolated themselves from the rest of the universe, never doing anything except watch as eternity passed by. After I became an adult, I traveled around this magical earth`s past, present, and future enough to recognize everyone has infinite potential ahead. You could become anything! All you have to do is continue being yourself."

Taiga blinked. "You`re saying this like you are a time-traveler."

"I _am_ a time-traveler!"

The schoolgirl only smiled in response. "You really are a strange guy, Mister."

The rest of the journey was quiet, with the Doctor safely escorting Taiga home. It was quite extrordinary to have a peaceful moment on the battlefield without supernatural beings out to slaughter him. After watching the schoolgirl enter her house, the Lord of Time quickly used his superhuman speed as a Servant to run back to the Fuyuki River. Only it was at that moment it happened.

An almighty roar of light suddenly materialized in the far distance, extinguishing the darkness of the night. The Doctor halted, blinded by the streak of radiance soaring upwards into the heavens. There could only be one majestic Noble Phantasm that could bring upon this miracle. " _Excalibur..._ " he whispered, awe-struck. The embodiment of glory itself. A brilliant supernova that shone to the ends of the world, symbolizing the never-ending promised victory of the King of Knights.

There was a sound from the Doctor`s pocket.

He reached inside to pull out a broken Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II (Temporary Name), which _overloaded_ from the sheer supernatural power detected from Saber`s Noble Phantasm. " _Blimey..._ " The closest scientific explanation of Saber`s Noble Phantasm would be the wielder of the sword accelerated their personal magical energy into solidified photo-electric light, releasing it from the blade`s tip as a destructive super-laser. Upon watching the fading holy light, the hollowed memories came to the Lord of Time of his past of traveling around, saving the universe as a lonely madman in a box.

"The battle is over...lucky me, eh?"

Although he still had plenty of questions it was time to check up on the TARDIS, hopefully the old girl repaired herself enough for him to depart from this forsaken timeline. After all this, he was really beginning to miss his home universe.

Only when the Doctor finally reached the place where the lovely time-machine should be, he blinked.

"Oh, dear..."

 _The TARDIS had disappeared._


	19. The Magus Healer

Emiya Kiritsugu sighed.

The mysterious demi-Heroic Spirit`s blue box stood before him, unopened.

The Magus Killer was the one who stole the object, secretly inspecting it inside the ruins of the Einzbern Castle.

Irisviel and the others had long moved to another safehouse in Fuyuki, making this a valuable time to investigate the abnormal Servant. Kiritsugu stared at his laptop monitor, where camera displays from his bird-familiars indicated the demi-Heroic Spirit had been searching all night for his blue box. From what he knew, this object was so significant to the man he would abandon all interference in the Holy Grail War to look for it. Good. Distraction created.

It had been a shock earlier when his familiars revealed the demi-Heroic Spirit forced Kotomine Kirei to retreat without a scratch, using nothing except for a microphone and a pack of stray cats. Quite a formidable enemy indeed...

" _Who could you be...?_ " Kiritsugu muttered darkly. This demi-Heroic Spirit still had a mysterious Noble Phantasm that obscured all knowledge about himself. Time to identify who he is.

From observation, this man called himself the ' _Doctor_ '. A doctor of what? He spoke British-accented Japanese, although his dress indicated a person of aristocratic origin. A Victorian-era Servant? Only he was skilled in advanced science, an odd ability for someone from that time. Aside from this the Doctor was exceptionally intelligent too, able to outsmart enemies beyond his capability to defeat in battle.

"...The Wiseman of Knowledge Skill?" Kiritsugu recorded everything he observed about the Servant onto a flash-drive for future reference, hesitating slightly.

There was something else on his mind too. When one of his bird familiars used a military-grade thermo-image camera on the Doctor earlier, Kiritsugu detected an abnormal heartbeat coming within him. He first thought it was a camera glitch yet at the present...could it be the Doctor had two hearts?

A beep sounded. The Magus Killer stood up, looking towards a wall of magical and scientific instruments aimed at the Doctor`s blue box. After a moment studying the devices, he frowned. Aside from an odd type of temporal energy radiating from it, there was nothing magical about the box - wait. _Temporal_ energy? "A box that has time-based capabilities to it..."

 _A time-machine?_

Kiritsugu`s mind began going into overdrive. A potentially EX-ranked Noble Phantasm disguised as an unopened box. An abnormal stranger with two hearts. Advanced anachronistic technology. Knowledge beyond any human. Unknown origins. This could only be...

" _The Doctor...is an alien time-traveler!?_ " Kiritsugu discerned.

This would explain everything, although what an unexpected circumstance. He readied himself for any potential situation in this Holy Grail War, only alien interference was not one. The Doctor was a Servant who had personal Command Spells... _who could have Summoned a being like him into this World?_

A small pain suddenly materialized into existence within Kiritsugu`s empty heart. He stopped, shocked at himself. Was this...regret? The guilt of stealing this stranger`s box, this stranger who done nothing except wander into this War, abandoning him to die so the Magus Killer himself would be closer to obtaining the Holy Grail...

Kiritsugu blinked, calmly erasing all unnecessary sympathy from his mind to gather more resolve. This was no time to be broken down psychologically on the battlefield. The blood of the past slowly became yet another faint memory. The Holy Grail is the key that will revolutionize the world, one alien`s life will not matter. After all, the Magus Killer had promised to make the Doctor regret smiling on the desolate battlefield...

It was too late to run away in the end.

One more stranger to sacrifice in this tragic world, that was who the sentimental man named Emiya Kiritsugu is...

* * *

The Doctor was at his breaking point.

" _I really have become a hermit..._ "

He wandered around Fuyuki desperately until late afternoon looking hopelessly for the missing TARDIS. Someone must have stolen the old girl, although there was naught he could do.

No TARDIS, stranded alone in this fixed moment of history with the Fuyuki Great Fire about to happen in a matter of days. What worse could happen?

"...Oi, no answering that question!" the Doctor reminded himself. Only whoever stole the TARDIS was an expert, no evidence remained behind for the Lord of Time to play detective with. None of his scientific gadgets could track the time-machine down since there was excessive magical interference in the air from the Holy Grail War.

What to do...

A small sound came from a tall tree a short distance away. It was a crow carrying a camera, the bird-familiar, still spying on him from the shadows -

The Doctor pretended to look upwards at the late afternoon sky. "Lovely stratus clouds, eh?" he exclaimed to no one, secretly reaching for his sonic-screwdriver. "Ah, have I ever told you what my favorite science-fiction series is? It is titled _Professor X_ , a beautiful little story about a mysterious scientist who travels around using a public mailbox called the _TASID_. Too bad the fandom was _stolen_ from me..."

The bird cawed, about to fly off. This response indicated to the Doctor whichever magus behind the familiar knew what he was referring to. Psychological deception, excellent. He quickly scanned the camera on the crow`s talons with the screwdriver before it disappeared. "Interesting..." He had scanned the camera for its transmission-receiver frequency, basically the cyber-signature of who was receiving the visual data signals of the camera. Quite odd for a magus to use scientific technology for espionage in the Holy Grail War, only lucky him. "A target is you!"

After a little traveling, the Doctor silently sneaked into the old Fuyuki City junkyard. There, he pulled out the broken Prototype Magic Beeper Mark II (Temporary Name). "I never needed to call it 'Temporary Name`..." he began to disassemble the gadget carefully, reaching for scraps of equipment around the ground. A matter of minutes later, he had created a sleek, steampunk-like makeshift laptop from the former scientific instrument.

"I have to think of an ingenious-sounding name for you..." the Lord of Time admired his invention. "Sometimes my personal brilliance astonishes me too...what about _Perso-Com_ , eh?"

The Doctor pointed the sonic-screwdriver, remotely sending the device`s scanned data into the computer before beginning to hack into the camera`s cyber-network on the Perso-Com.

"Crackers on the firewall!" he cackled roguishly.

* * *

Kiritsugu looked up when his laptop sounded.

"Strange..." he walked over only froze. A _n outsider was trying to hack in._

This must be the Doctor`s doing, no one else would launch a cyber-attack on him personally at a time like this. The Magus Killer quickly raised his computer`s firewall barrier to its maximum before using his knowledge as an assassin on cyber-espionage to _counter-hack_ the attacker.

From the cyber-signature, Kiritsugu supposed the Doctor was hacking into his bird-familiar`s encrypted camera network so as to identify who was spying on him. He entered commands onto his laptop, trying to trace back where the Doctor was launching the attack from.

Although the Magus Killer did not want to admit it, the Doctor was far more skilled than him at being a hacker...

* * *

The Doctor was upon the enemy.

 _"Com exploit (bad_wolf_theme) = set_payload void omni ... "_ the madman re-calibrated his computer hacking code onto the laptop. "Cyber-hacker, aren`t I? I`ve become a Cyberman too..." Once this was over, he should be able to identify where the TARDIS was since the bird-familiars visually responded when he mentioned the time-machine was stolen earlier.

"Interesting..." the Doctor inspected his laptop, which finished initializing its hack. From the intelligence given on the monitor, the cameras on the familiars are all sending their recorded data to an electronic receiver located at the Miyama-half of Fuyuki. On closer observation, the receiver was specifically hidden at a place the Doctor recognized. "The...Emiya mansion?"

The Doctor finally identified who the enemy was. " _Emiya Kiritsugu!_ "

The Master of Saber is indeed the person who was spying on the Lord of Time before stealing the TARDIS.

The laptop`s displayed secret transmissions originating from the Emiya mansion to a small citadel at the forest outside of Fuyuki, the Einzbern Castle. A little deciphering later, the transmissions revealed Kiritsugu had indeed been in contact with all the other members of Team Saber, except for Saber herself oddly, about hiding a mysterious blue box.

The Lord of Time sighed. "All warfare is based upon deception, eh?"

 _Time to save the old girl..._

The Doctor began to close the laptop only was reminded of something...

* * *

Kiritsugu glared at his hacked laptop.

The Doctor was able to access all the secret knowledge hidden within this computer, despite his effort to defend it. It will only be a matter of time before the alien stranger descends upon the Einzbern castle to recover his time-machine...

Another beep sounded.

"What...?" he stared at the monitor. The laptop`s data was hacked, what else could the Doctor still want? Wait... "...No!" All throughout Fuyuki, the cameras carried by the Magus Killer`s bird-familiars malfunctioned, crashing the entire network. No more spying on the Doctor. Without any visual espionage, Kiritsugu was basically blind of everything happening in the Holy Grail War.

" _Doctor..._ " Kiritsugu growled vengefully. The Doctor is becoming an obnoxious distraction instead of a minor one, therefore his death was necessary. Although a stratagem for defeating the alien stranger came to mind, the Magus Killer should prepare first...

Kiritsugu reached for his cell-phone. "...Maiya? I need you to call Saber for me..."

 _Time for an assassination..._

* * *

It was after sunset.

The Doctor stood at the empty outskirts of Fuyuki, only halfway to his destination of the Einzbern Castle after becoming lost more than once. "Oh, wonderful. This is what time is normally like...excessively slow. All linear too."

The Lord of Time grouchily continued on his way. "This wibbly-wobbly magiky-wagiky...stuff. I could be in the TARDIS journeying to places I shouldn`t be like my previous incarnations! Ah...reminds me of defeating the all-powerful ruler of an universe made of anti-matter once. I ended it by blowing everything up using a flute-recorder, all explody-woldy of -"

A little red dot appeared on his forehead.

"Hello there!" the Doctor looked up. "Would you like a bonsai...? Oh..." With the supersonic speed of a demi-Heroic Spirit, he jumped back. A crack sounded before a single bullet flew past where he was standing.

 _Someone almost sniped him._

"Oi! Watch it, you - " Another shot blasted, causing him to duck behind a wall. Although science-based weaponry should not be able to harm a Servant, being a demi-Heroic Spirit only gives limited protection. Any overly-lethal wounds can still kill him.

This must be Kiritsugu and Team Saber defending themselves.

The Doctor quickly used ballistics to identify the bullet`s trajectory, spying the sniper on a distant rooftop. "There..." Another person was hiding beside the sniper, a beautiful albino woman. This must be Irisviel von Einzbern, the mother of Illya von Einzbern. Under other circumstances, the Doctor will be overjoyed greeting Irisviel, exclaiming what an adorable little girl her daughter would become in the future. Only with heavy hearts he remembered since Irisviel was the homunculus vessel of the Holy Grail itself, her death is a fixed point of history. Another person who he cannot save...

Luckily for the madman, Artoria was not here. He needed to sneak past the other Team Saber members without being wounded...

"Ah..." An ancient memory came to the Doctor of a former companion, one who was forever close to his hearts: _The Brigadier_. The finest military commander of _UNIT (UNified Intelligence Taskforce)_ , of which the Doctor is a scientific adviser to. A splendid fellow to the end. Strange to be thinking him at this time...only another remembrance came. The memory of when the Lord of Time himself was once instructed by his old ally on the use of stealth...

"Thank you, dear chap..." the Doctor muttered, thinking of a strategy.

* * *

The silence of the dusk was too calm.

Irisviel staggered slightly.

"Are you okay, madam?" Maiya Hisau muttered calmly, activating the night-vision scope on her sniper rifle, still aiming towards where the demi-Heroic Spirit was last sighted.

"I`m fine...watch the Doctor, we need to distract him until here Saber could reach Kiritsugu at the castle." Irisviel responded, smiling grimly. Although she has become weakened being the vessel of the Holy Grail, she will carry on to the end. To answer Kiritsugu`s wish of saving the world will spare Illya too from future tragedy. No one, not this stranger named the Doctor, will stop this aspiration from being fulfilled.

"I know." Maiya scanned their surroundings. "I remember the plan." It was odd the demi-Heroic Spirit was not counter-attacking except this should be because he was too weak as a Servant to do so. "Madame, will you...?"

"You don`t have to ask." Irisviel quickly forged use transmutation Magecraft to forge alchemic bird-familiars that all launched up to scout where the Doctor was.

Time passed, nothing was sighted. Maiya frowned slightly. The Doctor had disappeared? This should not happen since demi-Heroic Spirits are unable to fade into spirit form, therefore where was he?

"What are you doing...?" Irisviel whispered.

* * *

The Doctor was being quiet for once.

He was hiding under a large upside-down cardboard box scavenged from a trash can. "...Ah, the ultimate tool in stealth technology..."

A bird-familiar went overhead, searching for him. After it passed the Doctor quickly began crawling forward, still hiding underneath. This was an old trick he learned from the finest of UNIT, the expertise of improvised stealth. It was extraordinary what one could do with a cardboard box these days, was it not?

The madman halted when another familiar flew by before silently moving on. This continued for another moment, with the Doctor sneaking past Team Saber`s sniping point until he was almost out of range. Who needed the Presence Concealment Skill when you have this instead -

A bullet shot through the cardboard box, scarcely missing the Lord of Time. "Oopsies." An exclamation point appeared over the Doctor`s head. He ran away with the box still over his head like a lunatic.

After reaching a safe distance where Team Saber could never reach him, the Doctor removed his cardboard helmet. "Blimey, thought I wasn`t going to survive there...unlucky me!"

The Lord of Time began to walk on yet something caused him to stop.

A noise sounded.

The sound of a man crying in pain.

"What...?" He slowly followed the sound down a dark alleyway, using the sonic-screwdriver as a flashlight. "Hello? Someone there?" Another cry. The Doctor quickly moved onward before coming upon the sight of a ordinary-dressed chap wearing a hood, leaning fragily against the wall. "Er...you okay?" The person was unresponsive, a faint smell of decay radiating within. The Lord of Time cautiously approached, uncovering man`s hood to look upon him.

"Oh, my... _what happened to you!?_ " The man was like a ghost, blood-vessels almost bursting out of his distorted face like something malignant was living inside it. His withered hair had become pale from shock, with one eye degraded to blindness. An alien cancer.

"I...don`t mind me, I`m only sleeping...off you go..." the man muttered deliriously before collapsing onto the ground.

The Doctor jumped to perform first aid, noticing with alarm that this individual was slowly dying. Yet there was nothing he could do. A medical diagnosis scan of the sonic-screwdriver revealed there was an atrocious host of parasites eating the man from the inside. The memory of a familiar young flower the Lord of Time knew from the future Holy Grail War came to him.

Was this man related to Sakura?

It was too dangerous to carry him elsewhere, not with Team Saber around. "Oi, clear!" he used the sonic-screwdriver as a defibrillator, shocking the lifeless man awake. "Welcome back. Sorry, almost thought I`ve lost you. Ah, quick question. Would you happen to know a lovely girl named Sakura? All flowery dear who - "

" _Sakura?_ " the man looked at the Doctor before in dismay. "You know Sakura? "

The Lord of Time smiled gently. "Long story only before that, who are you?"

The man hesitated, covering his face with the hood once more. "Kariya. Matou Kariya. Sakura`s uncle. I...sorry, it is too late at nighttime, I should be - "

"Away at the Holy Grail War?" the Doctor interrupted, watching his response. "You don`t have to be afraid, Mister Master. I`m basically an outside observer here, a madman in a box without a box. Er...would you mind me asking what happened to you?"

"I...have become a magus...for Sakura...I have...Servant who will...release her...to save her..." Kariya kneeled over, wailing from melancholy. It was only his love for the young flower that continued to drive him onwards. "Victory will be mine..."

The Doctor moved to stabilize Kariya. "Steady on! Everything is going to be fine. There is nothing you..." He hesitated, the knowledge of space-time coming into his mind. Although the madman recognized Sakura will not be saved in the end, this was one rare moment where he can interfere. Kariya`s death is not a fixed point, his disappearance at the end of the War was. All the Lord of Time had to do was ascertain history will continue like it has been linear-wise.

Only to do this...

" _I need the TARDIS..._ " The time-machine carried the necessary medical technology for curing this sick man. Afterwards, he could bring Kariya to the far future where Sakura hopefully survived her time`s Holy Grail War. No one has to die here. "...I`m sorry Kariya." he explained warmheartedly. "I thought of something clever. You don`t have to be a Master anymore, I could bring you to Sakura except I need more time."

"You...can help me?" Kariya asked bewilderingly. "What are you, a Magus Healer?"

"I am _._ " the Doctor answered, beginning to walk away. This has become more than a journey for the madman to recover the TARDIS, it is instead a mission to save this man`s life. A _Magus Healer_ indeed. Quite an ominous name, especially when he will be facing an assassin called the Magus Killer. "Stay here. There is this box I have to recover only I will be back for you in the morning. Watch yourself, okay?"

Kariya blinked. "I...thank you?" This mysterious man was quite eccentric, although his benevolence was something Kariya would never expect in this War. An unforgotten kindness. "Hey...you never introduced yourself!"

The Doctor looked back. "Me? I`m the Doctor!"

What an appropriate name for this stranger. Kariya began to smile only froze in fear. "...Berserker? What are you... _ahhh!_ "

" _Berserker?_ " the Doctor watched bewilderingly as Kariya screamed, falling onto the ground once more.

A cloud of darkness materialized in the air, solidifying to become an armored dark knight. A vengeful spirit who awakened at the mention of the Doctor`s name. " _Dargtahhh_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅ _!_ " It screeched at the Lord of Time, the visor on its helmet radiating bloodlust.

The Doctor shivered in fear, recognizing he was about to die.

"Ah...I surrender?" he whimpered to Berserker, who was slowly stalking towards him. Kariya was still unconscious, unable to stop his Servant.

" _Darghta_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The Servant of Madness growled, more of a beast than a warrior. The Doctor backed away, desperately thinking of a strategy to survive this. Berserkers truly are the worst type of Heroic Spirits he could face in this universe. No outsmarting someone who cannot think in the first place, after all. True Name Discernment was unable to identify this being too because of the cloud of darkness surrounding it.

"Oi! Bad boy!" the Doctor pointed his sonic-screwdriver in self-defense. "Calm down, I have this sonic! You wouldn`t want to be sonic-ed, would you - ?" Oopsies. He dropped the screwdriver, clumsy him. Berserker hesitated before retrieving it from the ground, the gadget becoming tainted with darkness like it been the Servant`s since the beginning. "You...what are you doing to the screwdriver!?" the Doctor gasped until the knight continued heading towards him. "Eep!"

There was a dead end behind the Doctor. He was trapped, looking on helplessly as Berserker stood face-to-face with him. "Ah...bad ending for me?" he smiled weakly. It was indeed regeneration time. "Oh, at least the moment has been prepared for..."

The dark knight raised its gauntlet in the air. " _Darghtahhh!_ "

The Doctor closed his eyes. "No more..." he sighed wearily, awaiting the end.

A silence passed.

Nothing happened.

The Doctor opened his eyes.

Berserker was only standing there, silently holding the screwdriver out for the Doctor.

"...You...aren`t going to kill me?" Berserker stared blankly at the madman. "Okay..." the Doctor awkwardly picked up the screwdriver, which malfunctioned strangely from whatever the knight`s darkness was. Wonderful, another broken gadget. "Ah...thank you?"

The Servant of Madness backed off. " _Darghth..._ "

The Doctor blinked, jumping to check on Kariya. The poor man was almost in a coma from his wounds. The madman sighed, looking at the Servant who still stood there like a robot. This knight...could he be someone the Lord of Time will recognize in the future? Time-travel, it is all wibbly-wobbly. "Er...Mister Berserker...who are you?" he asked cautiously. "Sorry, can you understand me? I know you`re a little more mad than I am only - "

" _Araghhh_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker shrieked. The cloud of darkness surrounding him faded, revealing the flawlessly-crafted armor underneath.

"You..." the Doctor froze when Kariya screamed once more in agony from supplying his Servant with excessive prana.

A sword appeared in Berserker`s hand. A valorous Divine Construct forged by the ancient Fae. A limitless blade shining ever-radiantly to resemble the waters of a moonlit lake. Only he who was honored as the perfect, unrivaled knight would ever be able to wield it. " _Arondight (The Unfading Light of the Lake)_." the Doctor identified it with True Name Discernment, shock in his hearts. "You... _Sir Lancelot!?_ "

The greatest Knight of the Round Table howled upwards, the mention of his name bringing back the resentful memories of a man who lost everything. "I..." the Lord of Time noticed Kariya was still screaming. "Okay, I understand! Sheath your blade!" The sword disappeared, causing Kariya to drop unconscious again.

The Doctor stared sympathetically at Berserker. He only known the knight once when he first faced Artoria quite a time ago. Only Sir Lancelot must have recognized him as an old ally. What could have driven such a good man to become this? One who betrayed the king out of overwhelming love, forever lamenting as a disgraced soldier. "I...I`m sorry." the Doctor slowly approached Berserker to give the Servant of Madness an embrace, something no sane person would ever do. "I`m so sorry."

" _Darghtahhh..._ " Lancelot growled at a whisper.

"...Ah..." the Doctor recognized sadly. A _ll this time, Lancelot had been trying to say_ " _Doctor_ ". Underneath that ferocious Mad Enhancement was still a fallen yet noble knight, his empty heart searching hopelessly for atonement.

A clock struck in the far distance, reminding the Doctor of what he was doing. He studied the comatose Kariya before looking seriously at Lancelot. "Er...Lancelot? I`m trying to save your Master here. Remember my blue box from when I was at Camelot? Lovely dearie with a pretty light on top? You do? I need that box to heal Kariya although it was stolen from me by Artoria`s Master - "

" _Arrthagh_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Oopsies. Never mention Saber to this particular Berserker. "...I know. Your king is in the Holy Grail War, except I would be needing your assistance. Would you assist this old wizard to save one more man`s life?"

" _Urrr..._ " The Servant of Madness responded.

The Doctor thought that was an affirmative. "Wonderful...thank you. Although we should do something about your prana-supply first..." The madman placed his hand with the blue Command Spells on Berserker`s helmet, focusing like he was about to regenerate. After a moment, a stream of prana materialized from the Lord of Time into the knight`s armor. "There. I should`ve extracted enough of my personal mana to provide you plenty to survive the night instead of using your Master. You ready?"

Lancelot growled.

"Good." the Doctor gave one last sympathetic look at Kariya before departing, with Berserker following him. This was quite an extraordinary moment, despite all he witnessed so far.

To think he would have _Berserker_ as a traveling companion...


	20. Zero

Saber was nearly upon her destination.

It had taken longer than expected for her to travel around Fuyuki on motorcycle, only the ruined Einzbern Castle was in sight. Although the King of Knights had great animosity towards Kiritsugu, she had been told an abnormal 'outsider' is targeting him. Therefore, she needed to save her Master`s life despite all reluctance.

"I am here." She halted the motorcycle outside the castle entrance where the Magus Killer was standing. The man glared at her coldly. "I only have a basic understanding of what is happening. This 'outsider'...do you know of his identity?

Kiritsugu silently revealed a photograph. A photograph of - " _Sir Doctor of Gallifrey!?_ " Saber gasped in recognition. "What are you - ?" This could not be...that ancient stranger should not be alive... The Magus Killer gave her a bewildered look only the King of Knights froze.

There was a presence in the air. A shadowy presence, watching from the far distance. Kiritsugu quickly noticed this too, reaching for his signature Mystic Code weapon, the anti-magus Contender pistol. "Kiritsugu, stay here. I will investigate." Saber whispered before disappearing with sound-shattering speed. The Magus Killer calmly watched his Servant depart, although a small frown was in his mind. The Doctor should not be here, otherwise he would have known.

Therefore, what was this mysterious presence?

The winter air blasted Kiritsugu, like a _Shadow of Eternity_ was smirking at him...

* * *

The sun long disappeared when the Doctor arrived at the Einzbern land.

A deep forest created a barrier from the distant castle. From what the Doctor`s observed, the entire space was surrounded by every deadly magical and scientific-based defenses thinkable by humankind. The assassin Emiya Kiritsugu was indeed prepared for this battle.

"This reminds me, I wanted to be a bonsai tree when I was a young boy." The Lord of Time looked at Berserker, who was wielding a long metal ladder scavenged as his weapon. Luckily, Saber was not present otherwise Lancelot would not be listening to him. "Remember what I told you. Once we reach the castle, distract the enemy as I look for the TARDIS. I command you to not hurt anyone, okay?"

" _Arrr..._ " Berserker muttered.

"Wonderful. Brave heart, Lancelot. Time to save the old dear!" the Doctor and Lancelot stealthily began sneaking towards the citadel. It was only a minute later when they came upon the first trap. A magic Boundary Field-barrier the knight broke through, causing a pack of explosives underneath to detonate in response. With the sonic-screwdriver malfunctioning, the Doctor was unable to do anything only Lancelot shielded him from the deafening blast.

"The game is afoot!" the Lord of Time exclaimed almost too excitedly as they ran forwards.

* * *

Kiritsugu blinked.

All the explosions happening in the distance indicate the Doctor was here. Although the alien stranger had _Berserker_ of all Servants as a companion with him. Where did he find the Servant of Madness anyway?

" _Where is Saber?_ " Kiritsugu muttered anxiously. A counter-defense was needed. The King of Knights was still away, investigating the shadowy presence. He shall have to defend the castle by himself. The Magus Killer`s original strategy was simple, having Saber trap the Doctor in the castle while he provided support by sniping from long-range. Instead of his signature anti-magus Origin Bullets, he had prepared for battle by coating all his weaponry with super-charged mana deadly to demi-Heroic Spirits.

Only the shadowy presence caused this assassination to fail before it ever began.

Another pain materialized in Kiritsugu`s heart. "Ah...almost forgot." He reached for a box of aspirin on the table, although an explosion close to the castle caused the container to spill onto a combat-knife beside it.

The Magus Killer sighed, readying himself for battle against the madman nicknamed the Magus Healer.

* * *

"Aced it!" the Doctor jumped over one last barricade on the ground.

They finally bypassed every defense to arrive at the outside of the castle. The madman pulled the glowing TARDIS keys from his pockets. All keys to his time-machine are modified to light up when in range of the TARDIS itself. "...Interesting...the old dear is hidden in the attic of the castle." the Doctor inspected the citadel, searching for the quickest infiltration passage. "Lancelot, be a good chap. Would you set the ladder over - ?"

" _Darghhh!_ " Berserker used his ladder-weapon to shatter a window. Passage discovered.

"Er...a little crude, at least it satisfies you." the Doctor jumped through to come upon a long corridor covered by debris. The attic entrance should be within here. "Someone redecorated this place...I don`t like it. Okay, after I - "

Lancelot suddenly went on alert. " _Arrgh?_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅! _"_ Instead of following the Doctor into the castle, the knight charged towards a nearby patch of forest, screaming a vengeful battle cry.

"What - ?" the Doctor blinked. "Oi! Come back here, Lancelot! _Lancelot!?_ " It was useless. Berserker was long gone. Was it because Artoria is around? No time to do anything about it, he will have to survive this alone.

The Doctor grimly continued forwards, searching for the missing TARDIS.

* * *

Saber looked up.

A noise materialized that resembled the cry of the Servant of Madness, Berserker. Although...what was he doing here?

The King of Knights had been scouting the entire forest, vainly hunting the shadowy presence. Only it was strange... whenever she approached the mysterious being, it unexpectedly disappeared like it had teleported. Nothing could identify what it was. "You who hide in the shadows, come forward!" Saber finally cried fortuitously. "What matter of being are you? An assassin? I, Servant Saber, as a knight command you to reveal yourself!"

Silence passed.

A laugh sounded. A laugh tainted by dark malice.

Artoria glared at a faint silhouette obscured behind a nearby tree. "...Who are you?" She raised her invisible blade, blasting herself at the being.

The being only smirked. "I think you should be asking who the Doctor is instead of me..." He disappeared once more, _Excalibur_ stabbing harmlessly into the tree. Artoria froze for a moment, bewildered at the being`s response.

 _This shadow...knew about Sir Doctor too?  
_

* * *

Lancelot stood on guard.

Although he was Summoned as a Berserker, Camelot`s finest warrior was still able to think deep inside his subconscious. After all those centuries, the mysterious Doctor had reappeared in this War. Lancelot would have joyfully embraced the madman as an old ally had he not been under Mad Enhancement, yet following him around was the best he was could do. The memories of the past will give no aid at the present. His Master was dying, the Doctor will be able to help.

All of this was for Lancelot to die by his king`s blade in the end, the inner torment of his heart finally absolved.

Only when the Doctor sneaked into the castle of Saber`s Master, the knight detected something. An abnormality. A being from beyond who should never have _existed_ in the first place. A presence of infinite darkness, waiting to enshroud everything into oblivion. He had to stop this being before it could endanger the Doctor and his king. Forget about his desire for redemption for the moment. Everything in his heart was screaming this shadow was something who needed to be defeated for the sake of the entire World.

Therefore the Knight of the Lake abandoned the Doctor by himself, searching for the shadowy presence instead until he arrived at a small clearing. " _Darghhhh..._ " he growled when a dark silhouette materialized upon him.

The presence looked at Berserker. "Oh...what are you doing here?" it asked ominously. Everything was happening accordingly. With the Doctor being alone, Kiritsugu will defeat the madman so he will interfere no more until a later time...

Lancelot howled to unsheath _Arondight_ before launching himself at the enemy, this _Shadow of Eternity_.

 _"_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅ _!"  
_

* * *

Kiritsugu stoically advanced forward.

"I wonder...am I ready for this?"

All hesitation disappeared from him as he came ever-closer to the attic entrance.

The Doctor was a formidable enemy he needed to overcome. On this night, the Doctor will finally know the endless despair that is the battlefield. No smile of hope will be saving him. There will only be a quick battle, the dreaded assassin who will bring salvation to the world against the nameless madman who is the embodiment of life itself.

At this moment, the Doctor was Kiritsugu`s archenemy. The healer who symbolized hope by saving all, facing the ominous assassin who will sacrifice one to save many.

Therefore this was the reason to Kiritsugu`s existence. The one who will paradoxically cure the world by assassinating one more stranger.

Despair is the only fated answer to this.

* * *

The Doctor calmly stalked forward.

"I wonder...would Kiritsugu like jelly babies after this...?"

All eccentric-ness disappeared from him as he came ever-closer to the attic entrance.

Kiritsugu was a foreboding enemy he needed to overcome. On this night, the Magus Killer will rather stain the entire castle with the Lord of Time`s blood than have him reach his time-machine. Despair is all that tragic assassin will acknowledge. There will only be a quick battle, the ancient madman who is the Champion of Time against the merciless assassin who is the embodiment of death itself.

At this moment, Kiritsugu was the Doctor`s archenemy. The assassin who symbolized despair by sacrificing one to save many, facing the aspiring healer who will save all.

Therefore this was the reason to the Doctor`s existence. The one who will foresake all barriers before him to save one more precious life.

Hope is the only fated answer to this.

* * *

All was quiet.

The Doctor and Kiritsugu finally stood, face-to-face.

" _This man...he does not look what I was expecting him to be..._ " they thought at the same time.

A moment passed as the two stared the other down quietly. None will stagger away afterwards unscathed. Only one will witness the rise of the beautiful moon tomorrow. The forsaken time of zero was here.

This fated battle...was about to begin.


	21. The Knight of Temporality

_This is a story from a long time ago._

A forgotten story the legends of old will never know about. It could be that this story never really happened. Time can be re-written. Time can be un-written. Past, present, and future.

This story is one from the Doctor`s future. His potential future, should he survive what was coming.

All is timey-wimey with the madman in a box.

* * *

 _The king was dead._

This is what the Knights of the Round Table thought grimly. King Arthur`s lifeless self was on the ground, his face oblivious to the world. The mysterious wizard named Sir Doctor of Gallifrey was beside him, using his signature metal-wand to perform healing Magecraft.

It all began when the exalted knights traveled to battle against Arthur`s archenemy yet sister, Morgan le Fay, the vengeful witch-queen of the Lake. Arthur himself was wounded despite the protection of his scabbard, _Avalon_ , after being stabbed in the head. When all hope appeared to be lost, the Doctor unexpectedly materialized from nowhere. He scattered Morgan`s forces before facing the witch herself, single-handily making her retreat with a strange weapon called 'excessive pyrotechnics'. After everything was over the madman quickly ran to the aid of the king.

"Your Majesty will be fine, lovely dear - er... _chap_ he is." the Doctor finally declared. "I bandaged him under a medical-coma, a little rest will fix everything up." He looked at the sovereign`s warriors. "Who is in command with the king asleep?"

A handsome knight stepped forward. "I am, Sir Doctor." Sir Lancelot responded gallantly.

"Oh, for the last time. No need to call me 'Sir'." the Doctor admonished. "Okay, Merlin sent me using a teleportation spell after he wanted someone to check on the king. Camelot is about an entire day`s journey away. I have no TARDIS, unlucky me, therefore we have to travel on foot after our forces have recovered. For the moment, everyone should prepare to stay the night here. Understand?"

"Quite a wise man your are, Sir Doctor." Sir Bedivere, the knight nicknamed the Shining Argetlam, answered.

"Oi! What did I say about the ' _Sir_ ' thingy!?" the Doctor snapped.

All the Knights of the Round Table smirked.

* * *

Everywhen the Doctor traveled to, the moon was shining down upon him.

"Lunatic old madman, eh?" he looked upwards at the night sky.

The end of Camelot was coming. The Battle of Camlann where Artoria`s downfall shall transpire will happen in more than a year. There was already chaos underneath the Round Table with many knights beginning to drift away from the king. Although he had defeated Morgan, the witch will one day return. The scars of old wounds will re-open. Camelot will be destroyed, the noble dream scattering to become merely a memory. There was nothing the Lord of Time could do to stop this, everything was a fixed point in history.

Although the Magus of Flowers asked the Doctor to secretly protect Artoria until that time comes. It was a mission he was unable to run away from, watching the King of Knights ever-slowly bring upon her end. "I think a Time Lord lives too long..." the madman sighed reluctantly. Artoria was still on the ground beside him, sleeping calmly. This was such a lonely little girl...

"Doctor?" a voice called.

The Doctor watched a young boy wielding a round-shield come up to him. "Ah, Sir Galahad! Lovely night, eh?" This was the son of Lancelot, the saintly knight who symbolized the ultimate protection with his shield, _Lord Camelot (Fortress of the Distant Utopia)_. The one that stands in the place of calamity, defending the will of Britannia. He would make a good Shielder-Class Servant one day...

"Indeed it is." Galahad smiled kindly. "You guarded the king for long enough, please rest. I will watch him."

The Doctor stood, heading over a small bonfire where the rest of the knights gathered.

A radiant armored knight was the first to notice him. "Greetings, Doctor." This was Sir Gawain, the Knight of the Sun, carrier of the sister-sword _Excalibur Galatine (Reborn Sword of Victory)_. The incarnation of the sun itself. "I am grateful for what you have done to save our king."

"No need to thank me, Solar-Guy." the Doctor smirked, reaching for a cup-a-soup in his pockets. "Terminal pastime of mine."

"These are strange names you give us for a wizard." a somber red-headed man muttered. "Although quite interesting at least..." This was Sir Tristan, Knight of Lamentation, archer of the bow _Failnaught (Fantasia of Lamentation)_. The musician of the Round Table, bit of a killjoy only the Doctor had made it a personal mission to lighten him up with the magic of 'electric rock'.

"Anybody remotely interesting is mad in some manner..." the Doctor acknowledged.

"A madman like you, Doctor?" A dark warrior in the shade glared. This was Agravain, the Knight Who Knew No Wounds. The secretary of the Round Table, yet secretly an assassin targeting Arthur at her downfall. Of all the members of the Round Table, he was the only one who had animosity towards the Lord of Time. "After all these years, we still have little knowledge of your identity. You claim to be a wizard from a faraway northern kingdom no one has ever heard of too..."

"Oi! Gallifrey is quite a lovely kingdom, despite me never going back there!" the Doctor countered.

"A wizard who failed to return to the place he was raised." Agravain sneered. "What a sad story."

A strange look materialized on the Doctor`s face. Sorrow? "Doctor...are you okay?" the other knights noticed.

"I...I`m fine. All okie-dokie! No need to mind me..." the Lord of Time quickly walked away. All these years after the fall of Gallifrey...although he had re-discovered the planet in a previous incarnation, the regretful memories of the Last Great Time War continued to haunt the lonely man. He could never return home after traveling this long throughout the multiverse, he will never belong there. It was a never-ending wanderlust that continued to give him a reason to live...

The Doctor sighed dishearteningly, awaiting the sun to rise.

* * *

When morning came, the king`s warrior`s continued the journey home.

The Doctor personally watched over Arthur as time passed, still thinking to himself about memories of long past.

When early twilight arrived, everyone stopped to rest at the center of an empty plain. "Camelot should be reachable by midnight." Bedivere declared as their forces settled down. "Doctor, what of our king?"

"Asleep to the world. Sad, the world can use his smiling face." the Doctor hesitated, observing something happening in the background. Sir Mordred was silently sneaking away from the rest of the knights. Where was he going? The madman began to follow him alone towards a desolate field.

Mordred would become known in Arthurian legends as the Knight of Treachery, for he will be the one who shall lead the rebellion in the destruction of Camelot. The antagonist who tarnished the glorious story in the end... Although...

A strange thought came to the Doctor. Mordred is the secret son of the king, birthed by Morgan herself to overthrow him when the time comes. Only since Arthur was a girl in this universe...who was the father? The alien-madman blinked, trying not to think too much about Mordred`s ancestral origins. A little unsolved mystery is good for one`s curiosity...

A moment later, Mordred arrived at the edge of a small lake. After checking no one was around he knelt down for a drink of water, removing the helmet that obscured his face to reveal underneath was...

"Ha! _I knew it!_ " the Doctor jumped up from his hiding place victoriously. " _You are a girl after all!_ "

Mordred whirled around, a look of absolute shock on her face.

"Although I was not expecting you to look like a tomboyish-version of Artoria..." the Doctor noticed Mordred was coming at him with a blade, eyes screaming bloodlust. "Oopsies."

"You. _Die!_ " the Knight of Treachery gave an inhuman shriek, striking forward to silence the man.

The Lord of Time quickly disarmed her with the sonic-screwdriver. "Oi, calm down! Your secret is safe with me, I suspected it long before - argh!" the Doctor gave a grunt of pain as Mordred unexpectedly leaped on him, sending them crashing onto the ground. The knight-girl scratched at his face like a berserker until the Doctor threw her off using Victorian baritsu. " _Clarent (Radiant Brilliant Royal Sword)!_ You want to steal _Clarent_ from Camelot`s armory when you rebel against Arthur!" he exclaimed desperately, previous knowledge of Arthurian legends in mind.

Mordred froze in absolute bewilderment. "What...? I only thought of stealing Father`s _Clarent_ yesterday, where did you - "

"Oh, you call Artoria your 'Father' too? Quite lovely! ...As to the answer to your question, spoilers." the Doctor grimaced, his face covered in bloody marks. "The rule of do not meddle in the affairs of wizards is where I know it from. Only to think such a formidable knight was hidden as a girl all this time..."

" _Never_ call me a girl." Mordred growled childishly, radiating enough killing intent to make the Doctor pause. "Otherwise I will not be able to restrain myself anymore. Understood?"

"...My apologies." the Doctor calmly backed off. "Er...rebellious one, aren`t you? I was a renegade in my kingdom too. Once overthrew the ruler there only you are a little overkill when it comes to the - "

"Quiet!" Mordred sulked. "The crown of kingship will be mine! Father is leading the kingdom to a meaningless future, he has done nothing to accept my identity! After the rebellion is over, I will pull out the _Sword In The Stone_ for all of Britannia to witness who is the one for the throne! Are you going to stop me?" She prepared a combat stance.

The Doctor thought carefully before answering. "...No. I don`t think it is my place to identify who shall be king. Although...is this what you really want? You father has suffered on the inside ever since drawing the _Sword of Appointment_. He only behaves like a cold-hearted machine to fulfill the weight of ruling Camelot. I`m certain under another circumstance, he would happily accept you as his son. It is not because of who you are..."

Mordred continued glowering, about to respond when -

An explosion sounded in the distance.

A behemoth winged-creature was flying overhead, attacking the distant Round Table forces. "A... _dragon!?_ " the Doctor observed. The ultimate of the supernatural Phantasmal Species. A Mystery of the World known to humankind since its beginning. Artoria herself battled against one before ascending to become king named Vortigern the Usurper, the chaotic avatar of Britannia`s darkness itself.

"Worse." Mordred studied the sky-demon distastefully. "It is a Magical Construct made to look like a dragon. I suppose Mother created it as a backup, revenge for you defeating her yesterday. After slaughtering everyone here, it will head for Camelot - " The knight`s helmet was thrown towards her. "What - ?"

"What are you standing there for?" the Doctor returned her sword too. "Onwards, time to defeat the baddie. You do want there to be a throne remaining after this, eh?"

The knight hesitated, thinking about back-stabbing this obnoxious wizard for a moment. No... This was indeed a time where she could manifest her future leadership by protecting Camelot when the king himself was unable to.

"Watch me, Father." Mordred ran after the Doctor.

* * *

The explosions became deafening on the battlefield.

The finest of Camelot tried counter-attacked the 'dragon' courageously with little effect.

Morgan had created the ultimate supernatural war-machine. The dragon`s artificial form was covered in steel-metal, like an otherworldly behemoth. Its claws stabbed through all defenses, its wings blasted hurricanes with the shock of its tail a thunderbolt. It was indeed death to all of Camelot`s soldiers.

" _Oi!_ Cheers love, the cavalry`s here!" the Doctor arrived. "What do we have, a robot dragon? A Cyber-Dragon, basically? Plain sad, I was quite looking forward to facing one in a dungeon too - "

"Doctor, watch out!" Lancelot jumped backwards as the dragon blasted a stream of fire. "Sir Kay is unconscious, we cannot deplete our forces any more. The other knights are assaulting the beast yet none of our blades are effective. It`s too dangerous here for your madness! "

"I`m quite a dangerous fellow when I don`t know what I`m doing." the madman responded sagely. "Where is Arthur?"

Lancelot pointed towards the still comatose king hidden beside a tree, with Bedivere guarding her. "We have to move him away before this place is ignited by flames. The retreat - "

A battle cry sounded as Mordred leaped on the dragon`s back, stabbing her sword into its wings. Strange drops of ebon liquid flew from the creature, yet it was more furious than hurt. "What is that?" the Doctor observed. "Artificial blood?"

"Crystallized darkness, a creation of dark Magecraft used to give life to Constructs." Lancelot answered grimly. "I do not know much about it, although it is mentioned by Merlin only the miracle of light originating from the earth can nullify it."

A lightbulb went off in the Doctor`s head. "The miracle of... I thought of something, yet I will need some time. Continue distracting big baddie dragon thingy, eh?"

"What do you think I`ve been doing!?" Lancelot warded off the creature as it approached.

The Doctor quickly ran, assisting all the other valiant Knights of the Round Table in defense before arriving at Artoria`s location.

"Doctor? What is it?" Bedivere asked when the scratch-covered wizard pulled _Excalibur_ from the king`s sheath. "You shouldn`t be - "

"I know! Never would be king, only this is not the time!" The madman began to conducting a medical diagnosis on Artoria, preparing her for an emergency awakening.

Galahad unexpectedly appeared, raising his shield to protect the king from another inferno blast. "Doctor, do what you need to. We will defend the - !" he called before the sky-demon`s tail knocked him away.

"Bedivere, the back of my overcoat is a little ignited. I would appreciate something done." the Doctor calmly did not look up. The knight quickly used his cape to smother the flames. "Ah, the king`s heartbeat is abnormal. Please hold him steady, will you?" the Doctor pulled out a defibrillator. "Clear!"

A shock of electricity later, Artoria awoke. "I...Sir Doctor, what are you - "

"Good night, Your Majesty. Sorry about the waking up, only a little nightmare is happening." the Doctor pointed at the flying creature overhead. Artoria weakly tried to stand for combat only found her legs unable to move. "Temporarily paralysis from the coma, nothing to be anxious about. Although I will be needing your sword."

"You... _Excalibur_?" the king blinked in bewilderment as the wizard handed the _Sword of Promised Victory_ over.

"I remember what its name is, don`t be sorry." the Doctor reached for his sonic-screwdriver. "All I want you to do is activate the blade`s laser-ability. You know, when you make it shine up before overkilling the enemy?" Artoria frowned before reluctantly raising _Excalibur_ skywards into the air. Magical energy began to gather as the sword flared like a beacon. "Wonderful, cover your eyes!" the Doctor aimed the sonic-screwdriver, reversing the polarity of the solidified photo-electric light into overdrive.

The battle froze as the _Sword of Promised Victory_ flashed brighter than the sun itself, covering the landscape with golden radiance. All the king`s forces looked away, their eyes blinded by the sheer luminescence. The dragon itself launched towards the defenseless king and the Doctor before shrieking in pain as its entire form began to burn. "You are weak to natural light originating from the earth, aren`t you?" the Doctor called. "Shouldn`t have attacked when a magical laser-sword forged from the planet itself was still around!" The dragon gave one last howl, the liquid darkness evaporating from its inside to drop lifelessly onto the earth, becoming nothing more than a heap of scrap metal.

A silence passed before a jubilant cry of victory came from Camelot`s forces.

"Doctor! You did it!" A slightly bloody Galahad smiled as the Knights of the Round Table gathered. "The king is awake too!"

"It was nothing, really." the madman smirked. "Oh...fine. A little gratitude wouldn`t irretrievably damage my ego. For tonight, everyone lives! My clever mind saved the day once more, with a little assistance from - "

"Enough, Sir Doctor." Artoria scowled, staggered up. "I appreciate what you have done, only our forces have been wounded too. Attend to them as I recover from what magic sleep you placed me in." The smiles on the Round Table faded to be replaced by quiet frowns.

Although the battle is over, Artoria continued distancing herself from others. She thought of herself living a fulfilling mission to save the kingdom, yet sacrificed all personal happiness to accomplish this to the point of becoming inhuman. At the end of the story the sovereign will only be abandoned on a field of blades, regretting who she became...

The Doctor sighed. "Would like like a jelly baby?" he asked Bedivere.

" _...You...eat babies made of jelly!?_ " the knight responded bewilderingly.

* * *

After the battle, Camelot was in sight.

Although no one knew it, this memorable day will be the catalyst of many beginnings.

When everything was over, Morgan Le Fay acknowledged the Doctor was far too formidable of an obnoxious wizard to defeat. Therefore she never again approached Camelot in fear of facing the madman once more, focusing on readying the rebellion instead.

Mordred`s inner vengeance against Father rose ever more after the battle, for the king still failed to acknowledge her role in identifying the dragon`s weakness, rather pretending she was never there in the first place.

The other Knights of the Round Table recognized Arthur was not invincible, needing a wizard from another kingdom to help defeat the enemy. His cold-heartened response after the battle too caused the warriors to begin questioning the reason they remain as the sovereign`s protectors.

The only good to come from this was Camelot will survive to know the light of tomorrow...until the end comes.

"I have to admit, I would have never thought of using _Excalibur_ like what you did." Merlin mentioned to the Doctor as they stood in the throne room.

"An old trick I learned from my universe`s version of King Arthur." the Doctor smiled, dusting off the TARDIS. "Lovely chap, although I was the lunatic who gave him the _Sword In The Stone_..."

"Oh?" Merlin asked. "I would never thought you are one who could wield a blade...a _Knight of Temporality_ , aren`t you?"

The Doctor smirked. "Spoilers..."

Knight of Temporality indeed...


	22. The Doctor vs Kiritsugu

The Doctor smiled grimly.

"Hello! I`m the Doc - "

Kiritsugu calmly raised the Contender, blasting a single shot towards the outsider. From what he knew, the foremost strategy to defeating this abnormal stranger was attack on sight instead of giving him time to outsmart the enemy in the first place.

The Doctor jumped away, having the foresight this would happen. "Oi! I was about to ask, would you like a jelly..." the Magus Killer re-aimed his weapon, quickly making the madman retreat for cover.

Without a moment of hesitation, Kiritsugu ran after the Doctor.

* * *

 _The Doctor was about to die.  
_

Although he wanted to end this without battle, the sentimental Kiritsugu gave him no choice except to defend himself. Arch-enemy indeed. "No sonic-screwdriver I could use too..." he muttered regrettably.

Another bullet missed his head. The Magus Killer was using a long-range sniper to target him. After observing his combat-strategy, this assassin appeared to be an expert in anti-personnel warfare. It would be difficult to counter without time to gather resources...yet this was what the Eye of the Mind (True) Skill was for. "Geronimo!" the madman quickly shattered a glass window, jumping outside into the castle garden. "Oh, lovely! Dead roses..."

Kiritsugu followed a moment later, inspecting around until he perceived the silhouette of the Doctor quietly leaning against the castle wall. He raised his sub-machine pistol, blasting the target until it dropped awkwardly. What...? Instead the Doctor himself, it was the alien`s overcoat attached to a long tree-branch like a raggedy scarecrow.

He frowned, noticing the sound of footsteps at the center of the garden. Good. Kiritsugu reached for a remote detonator to activate a Claymore device he planted earlier, the explosion sending hundreds of miniature steel balls flying with enough velocity to destroy an entire infantry unit. Silence passed, with no sign of the target. Kiritsugu stalked forwards to discern the remaining scraps of an old audio-recorder on the ground. An audio-recorder used to play the sound of false footsteps. Another decoy, basically.

A noise sounded. Kiritsugu looked up to watch the Doctor stealthily re-enter the castle from faraway, heading towards the attic where his stolen time-machine was hidden.

This demi-Heroic Spirit...was truly an obnoxious lunatic.

 _"Time Alter - Double Accel!"_

The Doctor ran for a single moment before Kiritsugu intercepted him. "Blimey, where did you...ah...interesting." the madman observed quietly. This cold-hearted assassin strangely reminded him of someone... "You...have time-manipulation Magecraft, don`t you? Quite ingenious, not unlike myself..."

Innate Time Control. The High-Thaumaturgy where a Reality Marble-like Bounded Field is created around the user as an invisible barrier from the passage of time outside, enabling the slowing down or acceleration of events. This was Kiritsugu`s signature skill, giving him the title as the dangerous Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu glared mercilessly at the Doctor before unsheathing a combat-knife. " _Time Alter - Double Accel!_ "

The Doctor blinked as Kiritsugu launched towards him, calmly evading the lethal attack. To anyone else, the assassin would be running at speeds too quick for the human eye to follow although for the Doctor himself, the assassin was moving normally. "Er...sorry. I`m certain you already know my true identity, although time-based magic doesn`t affect me..."

The Magus Killer did not respond yet his mind was absolutely shocked. _This alien-stranger was able to nullify Innate Time Control?_ What other abilities does he have? Upon observation, this battle will potentially end in a stalemate unless something was done... Kiritsugu accelerated to aim a flying upwards kick, this time without Magecraft.

The Doctor howl in agony as a rib-bone cracked from the force of the attack, wielding alien martial-arts to stop Kiritsugu from shooting the Contender point-blank at his head. Fear began to display in his eyes. "You..." Kiritsugu back-flipped away to re-load. The Doctor retaliated, reaching for a thermos-bottle from his pockets as Kiritsugu landed to throw its contents onto the enemy`s surprised face before retreating.

The Magus Killer recovered, wiping the disgusting substance from his face. What was this... _liquefied jelly babies_?

Although he was a veteran assassin, the Doctor continued to outsmart him after all...

* * *

The Doctor was nearly at his limit.

Kiritsugu was a formidable assassin although after everything that happened, he was still restraining himself to not harm the Magus Killer. Kindness was truly the Lord of Time`s greatest indulgence.

The sound of footsteps behind was ominous, Kiritsugu was continuing after him as he retreated through the castle.

Should he unseal his last Noble Phantasm _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_? No... He needed something else to end this stalemate...instead of a scientist, it was time to think like a warrior.

A crack sounded from the Contender, the bullet scratching past his face. Kiritsugu moved from behind yet the Doctor intuitively pulled a cane-umbrella from his pocket to ward off the attacker. "All I want is my blue box!" he exclaimed desperately. "Please, you don`t have to do this!"

Kiritsugu stabbed a knife through the umbrella, his face an empty void. Despair was all this man knew. He was the bone of his bullets indeed...

The Doctor counter-kicked the assassin away, backing into an armory. He hesitated, scanning his surroundings before unsheathing a wooden katana from off the wall. "Fine. I`m warning you, I`m not a Saber only I still have a dab hand with the katana!"

Kiritsugu`s eyes radiated like a predator, silently slashing with the knife. The Doctor created a lightning-fast protection with his wooden sword. This continued on, the cacophony of blades the only sound as the combatants clashed furiously in battle, weapons moving at sound-shattering speeds.

No glory will materialize in the aftermath of this duel. The Doctor was far more skilled of a swordsman than Kiritsugu expected, defending with advanced techniques he never witnessed before. Kiritsugu was far more skilled of an assassin than the Doctor expected, despite having a smaller weapon with less range. None will relent against the other. Although Death itself was a constant companion, merely valiance was in their hearts. From blood to thunder indeed.

The Doctor `s mind was going into overdrive during the chaos of the battle itself, desperately thinking of a strategy to survive this. Observation of his surroundings. Analysis of potential moves. Intuition of what his enemy will do. Theories of war. The sight of an escape finally came upon him.

The wooden katana ultimately shattered in half from the steel knife a moment later.

Time itself appeared to slow down.

With the broken blade the Doctor feinted a stab at Kiritsugu`s face, whose trained eyes instinctively followed the weapon as he evaded. The Lord of Time used this opening to disarm him before activating a fire-extinguisher on the table to send a cloud of spray everywhere as a distraction. He finally reached for Kiritsugu`s knife on the ground before quickly retreating with a supersonic burst. With all this happening in milliseconds, the shockwave of the sonic-boom causing the heap of weaponry in the armory to collapse, burying the blinded Kiritsugu under.

The Doctor ran towards the attic entrance. "I`m coming, dear!" he lock-picked the sealed door with the stolen knife, grimacing in pain from the slashes received from battle earlier. "Brave heart, Doctor..." The door opened although he failed to notice the magic-based explosion Runes until it was too late. The Magic Resistance Skill gave protection from the blast only to send him flying backwards into the wall. "Ouchie. Broken bones. It had to be the legs too..." After a moment to recover, the Doctor picked himself up as Kiritsugu re-appeared. "Blimey...to think Artoria would have a Master like you..."

 _Artoria?_ This demi-Heroic Spirit knew Saber`s True Name? " _The Doctor is of the Ruler-Class!"_ The Magus Killer finally understood. The alien-stranger was wounded, time to end this. " _Time Alter - Double Accel!_ "

Nothing happened.

"What...?" Kiritsugu blinked. _Innate Time Control...was not activating?_

The Doctor hastily noticed this too. " _The Mysterious Crisis..._ " he muttered. The unknown corruption that was causing all Magic through all of space-time to slowly die. Could it be affecting this point of history too? Although the Mysterious Crisis temporarily saved the madman`s life, for it to still affect the past, present, and future was certainly ominous.

Kiritsugu hesitated for a moment before using this distraction to unexpectedly grab the Doctor by his necktie, pulling out another combat-knife. The alien tried to break away, only the Magus Killer did what he had to do.

 _Kiritsugu stabbed the Doctor._

* * *

The Doctor began to scream. _  
_

His chest was bleeding endlessly from where the knife entered, yet there was strangely more to it.

Poison spread into his blood vessels, like the Lord of Time`s entire being was coming under attack. A heartbeat later, internal bleeding occurred, sending the man further into agony. He collapsed onto the ground, paralyzed as shock initiated too. Somewhere inside the Doctor`s mind, he quickly recognized what was happening. Was this _...aspirin?_

Aspirin was deadly to Time Lords. The human medicine degraded their internal systems before cerebral embolism, followed by a slow stagnation to certain death. No regeneration will be able to save them when this transpires. Kiritsugu had spilled a container of the medicine on this knife earlier when he prepared for battle, the aspirin-dust was still on the blade when it stabbed the Doctor. The Magus Killer had defeated the madman with his one fatal weakness, all without ever knowing it.

"You should never have come to this battlefield, demi-Heroic Spirit." Kiritsugu stood over to finally address his enemy, oblivious what he had done. "Despair is all that is here. You will observe no hope when death comes."

"What have you... _ahhh_..." the Doctor coughed up blood as he pulled the knife out.

"You will have no sympathy from me." Kiritsugu aimed the Contender to end this madman`s life. "I am - "

The castle wall behind him exploded. "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅ _!"_ Berserker appeared, his entire armor cracked with bloody wounds. Unknown to anyone else, Berserker had hopelessly tried to defeat the _Shadow of Eternity_ yet was overwhelmed in the end. _  
_

"You - _Berserker!?_ " Kiritsugu froze in bewilderment. Lancelot howled, causing the assassin to pale. He quickly backed away, retreating into the darkness.

The Knight of the Lake approached the Doctor. "...Lancelot? What...happened...?" the Lord of Time gasped, his binary vascular system failing. "Who did this to you?"

" _Daghtahhh_ ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅ _!"_ Berserker gave one last screech of the Doctor`s name before fading into spirit form.

"No...Lancelot...!" The Doctor`s supply of prana to Berserker finally depleted. The Mad Warrior was returning to his original Master Kariya instead.

He was truly dying alone here. No one was coming to save him. His eyesight was beginning to fail too, causing everything to fade. Everything he was shall be gone in a moment, an ancient supernova disappearing into stardust. Although...he did not want to go... The living legend is about to end for the lonely madman in a box, from the first to the last incarnation...

No...

The... _first_?

"The... _first_..." the Doctor remembered faintly. He still had the mysterious personal blue Command Spells on his hand...could they be used at this time? With the last of his strength to resist the paralysis, the man removed the glove covering the symbol of the Gallifreyan Seal of Rassilon...only what should he command himself to do? His brain itself was withering...no time to think anymore.

" _I...Servant Ruler...give this...first command...'Physician...heal thyself'..._ "

The Doctor`s mind fell into oblivion.

A long moment passed on the man`s corpse.

The outer mark on the infinity sign faded, glowing gently. A cloud of prana began surrounding the Doctor like regeneration energy, bringing him back from near-death. His inner wounds knitted by threads of magic, temporarily giving him a moment of survival. Although the Command Spells are not powerful enough to completely heal him, it should repair the Doctor enough so he could endure the worst of the aspirin`s effect.

"TARDIS..." the Doctor whispered distraughtly, opening his eyes. He staggered up, leaning against the wall as paralysis faded. "I...have to..save... this hope..." the man continued onwards into the attic, coughing up blood. His hearts drummed weakly, recovering from cardiac arrest. There was still aspirin-dust inside him, he needed the time-machine`s medical-bay. Otherwise...

After what appeared to be an eternity, the man finally reached the TARDIS. "I`m back...old dear..." he smiled weakly, the time-machine beeping anxiously in response. " _I...wearing a bit thin..._ "

The Doctor staggered over to the console, de-materializing the TARDIS before collapsing once more.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Saber ran for her life.

When she had returned to the castle after failing to identity the _Shadow of Eternity_ , a strangely wounded Kiritsugu silently indicated to her of something happening at the attic entrance. Therefore, the King of Knights quickly went to investigate.

Although when Saber finally reached the attic, she could only watch as the outline of a familiar blue box faded away into non-existence. "Sir...Doctor...?" she muttered before noticing all the bloodstains on the ground.

"Kiritsugu _...what have you done!?_ " she snarled, glaring at her Master who followed. Kiritsugu did not answer, calmly walking away like nothing ever happened. The Doctor had disappeared, that was what he needed to accomplish after all.

The promise of victory was the Magus Killer`s in the end.

No more will the alien-stranger interfere...


	23. Gray

_The girl named Gray awakened from her sleep.  
_

What a strange dream this was...

A fateful dream of an eccentrically-dressed man in a scarf, who traveled around the universe with a bigger-on-the-inside time-machine. An alien-stranger only named the Doctor.

" _Doctor...who?_ " Gray whispered quietly. What a strange title too...

The rest of the dream continued with the vision of this mysterious 'Doctor' being wounded, covered in blood as he fell dying alone inside his time-machine. The girl did not know what happened afterwards, for everything became dark in the end. Although she wanted to abandon this otherworldly nightmare, something about it gave her a moment of hesitation.

What was it?

She sighed. Being a young British girl who was secretly an student-magus of the Mage`s Association in present day London, life was already quite sentimental. She supposed this is what would happen when you are forever surrounded by death ever since birth. Only to begin dreaming about a madman in a box was certainly an ominous sign she was slowly becoming a lunatic after all this time.

"I am not a lunatic." Gray assured herself, covering her head with a hooded cloak. Time to forget about this for the moment, another day as an amateur magus was about to begin. The mystery of the strange 'Doctor' will have to be solved later, should she remember it. She had almost walked outside into the morning sun when a thought came to her. "Ah...my scythe."

Gray quickly returned to reach for a small container hiding her signature magus-weapon, an elegant scythe named _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_.

This scythe was everything to the girl, an everlasting reminder of her origins. Although deadly in itself, her weapon was a magic-seal to secretly disguise its true form. An ancient crystallized Mystery, the embodiment of the planet Earth`s light. The divine blade of salvation forged to symbolize that all the legends throughout time once existed, never to be forgotten to the end of eternity itself. A victorious promise of glory.

It was the final 'living' Noble Phantasm remaining on Earth the solitary magus-girl was the sole protector of.

The exalted spear wielded by the valiant King of Knights before his death on the battlefield of Camlann.

 _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth)._

After all, Gray herself was the last descendant of King Arthur...


	24. Hope

_Where there is life, there is hope._

 _When the Doctor was a young boy living on Gallifrey, he once traveled alone to visit a lonely hermit on a mountain. It was the darkest day of this child`s life, with nothing before him to look forward to. Nothing except for Death. The hermit had lived in solitude under a tree for an eternity, becoming a sage who learned the secret of life itself. Therefore, the Doctor sought this man to calm himself down.  
_

 _When the Doctor approached, the ancient hermit listened to his story yet did not respond. Instead, the sage silently pointed at a small flower on the ground. The boy looked at the plant, not understanding. What was this? It is only a lonely flower... A moment later, enlightenment descended upon him. He began to recognize the world did not appear to be so grim, for the flower was vibrant with radiance. It was not long before everything within the Doctor`s sight became beautiful too, all the universe shone_ _with tranquility. What was there to be afraid of in the end?  
_

 _This was the wise hermit`s secret.  
_

 _This was the beginning of who the Doctor came to be...  
_

* * *

An explosion from outside the TARDIS awoke the madman.

The Doctor had been strangely dreaming of a scythe-wielding girl in a hooded cloak. A mysterious young girl known as Gray. "Who on Earth is only named _Gray_...? I - " The TARDIS beeped, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah fixed yourself, eh?" the Doctor staggered up. "I`m alive...with legs too, lovely. Where are we this time?" Although the Lord of Time had fallen into a healing coma, he was still weakened from the aspirin poisoning. The battle was over, at the cost of the first Command Spell to save his life.

He walked over to open the time-machine`s doors.

Flames.

Everywhere in sight there were flames, burning away mercilessly. The decay of _All the Evils In The World_ was in the air, crying out its victory to desire more. A calamity that will scar this earth forever in its feast of destruction.

"No..." the Doctor quickly identified in shock where the TARDIS had landed. On the Fuyuki City Bridge, overlooking the Great Fuyuki Fire that was happening. With a sudden pain in his hearts, the man recognized with regret he had been unconscious through the rest of the entire Holy Grail War. Ground zero was finally here.

"Kariya..." the Lord of Time remembered. "No..." It was too late, that man was dead. After the Doctor did not return in the morning the Master of Berserker continued to battle in the Holy Grail War, despairing the promised aid which never came. At the end of his life, the dying Kariya cursed the stranger named the Magus Healer. The Magus Healer whose kindness gave him the false light of hope. "I...I`m sorry...I`m so sorry..." the Doctor dropped onto his knees, tears forming in his eyes. "I failed to save you...I...I failed to help _anyone_..."

What was he thinking after first arriving in this forsaken timeline? This was a fixed point in time, what transpires here will happen no matter what the Lord of Time did. The only promise of victory was death. To be a healer was indeed simply optimistic, yet time itself was his enemy at the end of everything. He could never truly help everyone, sometimes he will accomplish worse than naught at all instead. The man who symbolized hope throughout all creation was himself in despair...

Something made the Doctor look up. An ominous presence was watching him from the distant fire. _The Shadow of Eternity?_ He blinked, only for the silhouette to disappear once more. This enshrouded entity his mysterious Summoner called upon him to defeat was still there...

Another silhouette appeared from the fire a moment later. A lonely man carrying an unconscious boy. "Emiya Kiritsugu...?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before walking forwards.

Strange...it was a paradox that with Death, hope too is forever promised to come afterwards...

* * *

The Magus Killer was no more.

Only the tragic existence named Emiya Kiritsugu remained.

What was he thinking all these years of being an assassin? It was a simple dream. To save others, although the thing he brought upon was meaningless disaster in the end. He was truly a fool wandering in the void of despair...only one little boy became his salvation. The sleeping boy he was carrying. With this one life saved, he had saved himself, this walking corpse of a human being.

"...Kiritsugu?" a familiar voice called.

Kiritsugu looked up in unexpected surprise. "...Who is it?" Another survivor? No...a blood-stained man approached from the shadows, his face uncertain. "... _Doctor?_ " Kiritsugu gasped. This mysterious Ruler-Class stranger was still alive? What was he doing here? Revenge?

The Doctor only smiled, sympathy in his eyes. He did not save anyone, although to witness someone else doing it after was still soothing for the Lord of Time`s hearts. "Calm down. I`m not here to battle you. I was never here to battle anyone. The boy you`re carrying...I think he needs to be cared for. Would you mind this old healer being around?"

Kiritsugu hesitated at the stranger`s simple response before giving an affirmation of gratitude. The Holy Grail War was finally over. There was nothing more to it. "I...I`m sorry. I recognized you were merely an alien-traveler retrieving your time-machine. For what I did to you - "

"Ah, you knew the TARDIS was a time-machine too?" the Doctor interrupted happily. "Wonderful...only please, you don`t have to apologize. I could never bring myself to abandon anyone here. Tally-ho!" He led Kiritsugu to where the TARDIS landed, opening the doors for the man.

Kiritsugu stared. "Your box...it was smaller on the outside..."

"I noticed..." The Doctor assisted Kiritsugu in settling the boy down. "Where there is life, there is hope. Although for you..." The Lord of Time looked over the former assassin, corrupted on the inside by the being called _Angra Mainyu_. He will not have long to live after this...

"I will be fine." Kiritsugu muttered calmly, like he knew what the Doctor was thinking. "It will be my redemption for the world to not survive this. The things I have done...they are unforgivable. From this moment, I would rather live the rest of my life in tranquility..."

The Doctor smiled sadly, moving to the console with Kiritsugu following after. This flame had burned away the ashes of this sentimental man`s past to give rise to something else. No more shall despair haunt him anymore. There will only be tomorrow to look forward to, until death`s arrival.

Silence passed.

The only sound within the spacecraft was the Time Rotor.

"There was once a man...a man named ' _War_ '." the Doctor finally spoke quietly. "He was born from the fury of a great conflict he never wanted to be in. Although it was the call of the battlefield that drove him on. He was regrettably like you, vainly thinking the needs of the many matter more than the few. Therefore war was all he knew, in the name of peace and sanity. It was only on the darkest day of his life when he recognized what a flawed existence he lived. There are enough warriors in the universe, any old fool could become a hero. With this knowledge, he atoned for his past by ending the war as healer instead before dying, a smile of hope finally on his weary face."

"This man...did such a person ever exist?" Kiritsugu asked curiously. He suddenly understood the reason this eccentric stranger reminded him of his childhood dream, of being a kind-hearted boy who knew only of hope. What had he become at the end?

The Doctor did not answer as the Tardis materialized. "Ah, here we are!" He opened the doors, revealing a safe distance from the scorching flames. Kiritsugu carried the boy outside before looking back.

"Doctor...would I ever - "

"You will not be seeing me after this." the Ruler-Class Servant answered solemnly. "I have to continue alone. Only remember. You are the salvation of this one life on his darkest moment. From this night onwards, be a healer instead. A healer to the boy you saved. Give him hope. Promise me this."

"I promise." Kiritsugu swore from the bottom of his heart.

The Doctor smiled sorrowfully. "Good-bye, Emiya Kiritsugu."

"Good-bye...Doctor." Kiritsugu finally smiled too, watching the alien-stranger`s time-machine fade into non-existence under the moonlight.

Hope was re-born in the wake of the battlefield after all.

The time when fate began with Zero was at its end...


	25. The Other Wizard

The Wizard`s name was _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_.

An eccentric madman with many names. The Wizard Marshall. The Great Father. Old Man of the Jewels. Kaleidoscope.

All these titles with his appearance of a raggedy sage obscured the secret he was a time-traveler of this infinite magical multiverse.

It had been time memorial since he first began his long journey as a young human magus who mastered the Second True Magic, the ' _Operation of Parallel Worlds_ ', endowing him with the supernatural ability to travel all of space-time throughout every parallel universe. After a certain devastating battle against his arch-enemy, the vampiric Type-Ultimate One known as the _Crimson Moon Brunestud_ , he was regretfully weakened to an elderly vampire himself.

Only this did not stop the ancient Wizard from continuing his journey of becoming an slightly obnoxious yet wise protector of all of creation. At this moment, Zelretch was standing alone on a desolate field of ice on a frozen planet at the edge of the multiverse. "My...what a place this is, eh?" he smirked calmly.

He really should be retired from those forgone days of traveling, only a strange abnormality was happening throughout the multiverse. A mysterious, dark corruption enshrouding all of space-time, slowly degrading Magic itself. An unknown force originating from _outside_ the multiverse. Should this continue, it would be a matter of time before all that is Magic became extinct. Therefore, the Wizard Marshall began investigating this corruption, nicknamed by himself as the 'Mysterious Crisis'.

After quite a long time, he finally tracked down the Mysterious Crisis`s corruption to this icy planet yet nothing was found except for dead winter. What a disappointment... A noise sounded, interrupting Zelretch`s memories. "Who is it?" he called.

No one answered.

"You shouldn`t make an old chap like me look for you, eh?" The Wizard Marshall unsheathed his elegant signature blade: _The Jeweled Sword_. A ritual-dagger forged from the arcane knowledge of the far future. Only this Mystic Code was special for its capability of the _Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon_ , where the wielder could draw in a potentially limitless supply of energy from parallel timelines. After all, Zelretch was legendary for his title of being the single greatest Magician in the entire multiverse...

A silence passed.

"Ah...I see you finally have me." a voice whispered calmly. A shadowy being appeared before Zelretch, who blinked despite himself.

The...'thing' was humanoid, appearing to be a tall unidentifiable man covered by a cloud of darkness obscuring everything around himself. A living silhouette.

" _Who...are you?_ " Zelretch glared, abandoning his calm persona.

The being hesitated. "Who am I? Oh...I do not know myself what I should be called. Ah...would the _Shadow of Eternity_ be okay? A good-sounding name for a person like me - "

Zelretch moved spectacularly fast despite his elderly age, aiming a lethal Magecraft spell. The enemy quickly ducked, the spell flashed to create a mushroom-cloud explosion far away. "Oopsies...I missed. My mistake." the Wizard smirked sarcastically. This Shadow had a presence that screamed of malice, like an abnormality that should have never _existed_ in the first place...it would be wise to defeat it without any hesitation. For once, time to be serious.

The _Shadow of Eternity_ sighed before quickly disappearing into thin air. An unexpected kick at lightning-velocity to the back of Zelretch`s head sent him flying. The enemy had appeared to _teleport_ behind for a surprise attack. "I`m afraid you are a little too old for this, Wizard!"

"Dear me...you know my identity?" Zelretch staggered up from the frozen debris, frowning mentally. He did not detect any teleportation magic the Shadow could have used against him...

"I know everyone`s identity in this multiverse." the enemy 'teleported' once more, yet the Wizard countered with a quick stab of the _Jeweled Sword_. "On your guard, Wizard!"

What happened afterwards was a short majestic battle. Zelretch valiantly launched himself at the Shadow at sound-shattering speeds. Magical blasts rained down from the air as the elderly Wizard assaulted the enemy with all the arcane knowledge he had. The Shadow evaded the attacks gracefully, occasionally teleporting to a safe distance for Zelretch to follow. The landscape of the frozen field they stood on became altered by the sheer shock-waves of the attacks, the combatants only sighted as streaks of light clashing with the other.

Zelretch was at his limit. The Shadow was far more formidable than anticipated, he had not faced an enemy this powerful since defeating the _Crimson Moon Brunestud_ itself an eternity ago... There was only one strategy that remained. With a quick movement, the Wizard back-flipped away to draw a Magic Circle in mid-air before charging up the _Jeweled Sword`s_ limitless energy supply.

"What are you...?" the Shadow halted in bewilderment.

"This is the end for you!" Zelretch growled, unleashing all the magic of Jeweled Sword`s stored energy through the Magic Circle at once. " _Ether Cannon!_ "

A blinding beam of light emerged from blade to cover the remaining landscape, thunder howling skywards as an indescribable explosion materialized from what was basically a Magic-powered super-laser. This was the _Ether Cannon_ , the ultimate Magic attack ever to be created by a living mortal. It was a strike of such devastation, the brilliant shock-wave spread outwards at velocities enough to cover the entire _planet_.

From the aftermath, the scars of the _Ether Canno_ n could be sighted from the void of outer space.

The battle was indeed over.

* * *

Zelretch staggered up.

"What an interesting thing that was ..." He had used the Second Magic to escape at the last moment into another far-away parallel universe. The Shadow of Eternity was certainly dead, a charcoal corpse on the planet`s shattered debris. No teleportation could have saved him the blast of the _Ether Cannon_.

The Wizard grimaced, almost collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion. He was indeed becoming too old for this...although at least victory was his. "Where am I this time...?" Zelretch scanned around the small forest. "Ah...the lovely village of Glastonbury in Britain! I haven`t been here since the birth of King Arthur herself! Lovely place for a little rest - "

He froze.

Over a distance away, the Shadow of Eternity was calmly watching him, not a single _scratch_ on its dark self. "No...you`re _alive!?_ "" For once in a long time, Zelretch felt fear in his ancient vampire heart. What was this being who could survive a point-blank attack that the _Crimson Moon_ was unable to withstand?

"I would like to continue this, only the one who created me is calling for my return." the Shadow spoke quietly. "You are a splendid warrior, Wizard...only you are not the one I am after."

With this, the Shadow of Eternity disappeared once more.

"The one...who 'created' you...?" the Wizard called after him to no response. Who could have introduced such an abnormality into this magical multiverse? He suddenly remembered something. On the battlefield, he had observed the Shadow had a faint, almost undetectable magical energy radiating from itself. Prana. The type used to sustain -

" _The Shadow of Eternity is a Heroic Spirit!_ " Zelretch finally recognize with dread.

Although he finally understood this strange enemy was the one behind the 'Mysterious Crisis', another question materialized. What Heroic Spirit was the Shadow? Zelretch was knowledgeable about the Throne of Heroes, only no being resembled anything like what he faced earlier. Therefore, he could only conclude the Shadow was an outsider with an alien presence to this multiverse -

"An outside _alien_ presence..." Zelretch`s mind began moving into overdrive. There was only one extraterrestrial traveler he knew who originated from outside this infinite multiverse. A nameless, obnoxious lunatic with a box.

An eccentric madman who was the closest Zelretch had to a scientific counterpart, a rival basically.

" _The Doctor..._ " Zelretch muttered.

At last, the Wizard was able to discern what happened. _The Shadow of Eternity was an alien-being from the Doctor`s multiverse Summoned into this one as a Heroic Spirit._

"What an unexpected answer to this..." the Wizard began staggering through the forest. He needed to search for the Doctor, for only that madman could assist with this Mysterious Crisis.

Hopefully.

* * *

Gray sighed.

She had been visiting the grave of her distant ancestor alone in Glastonbury.

It was a little secret, to come to the place where King Arthur himself began his legend gave the young magus a little courage in her sentimental heart. One day in the future, death will claim her too only she should bravely move onward until that moment will come. Although...she lately continued to have strange dreams about this eccentric time-traveler called the 'Doctor'. Could it be she was really becoming a lunatic after all?

A noise sounded, making her look up. An elderly gentleman was staggering from the forest, covered in battle wounds. An elderly gentleman who was -

" _Y-You...!_ " Gray stammered.

The man noticed her. "My dear Gray! I haven`t been in this particular universe for quite a time, it must be fate to see you once more! All grown up too! Adorable young lady, aren`t you?"

"Lord Zelretch!" Gray bowed. "I...what happened to you!?"

"Oh, please. Gray, there is no need to call me 'Lord'. I`m long past old titles like those." the Wizard inspected his wounds. "Ah...I will be fine. A little bit of thin wearing is all. I see you are on another visit at Arthur`s grave, should really try somewhere happier for once, eh? I`m about to head back to the Mage`s Association in London, would you like a - "

He stopped, staring at the cloaked girl. "My dear...is something the matter?"

Gray froze in her thoughts. "I...nothing. I was only...thinking about something."

Zelretch gave a gentle smile. Although others know him as the obnoxious Wizard, he never quite lost his inner kindness after all this time. "Your secrets are safe with me, Gray. No need to be afraid. Wizard`s promise!"

Gray was silent before admitting what was in her heart. "Lord...er...Zelretch. Would you think I am a lunatic?"

Zelretch blinked at this strange question. This was certainly unexpected from the normally shy young girl. "Oh, all the universe is an embodiment of lunacy from what I know. I do apologize, could I ask where this is coming from?"

Gray hesitated for another moment. "I...I have been dreaming of this strange man..."


	26. Answer

The multiverse of Magic is certainly a strange place.

Especially when the lunatic called the Doctor is in it.

Time for a little lesson on temporal theory.

This magical multiverse is basically like an infinitely-immense cosmic tree, floating in the nothingness of the Void. The almighty entity known as _Akasha_ , the origin of all existence, is the metaphysical 'Root' of the tree. The collective space-time vortex materializes from Akasha, becoming the dimensional 'tree trunk'. With the vortex continuing to spread onto eternity, the timelines spiral outward to create infinite 'branches' of parallel universes.

Time-travelers like the Doctor and the Wizard Zelretch are basically able to understand what is necessary to travel from one branch to another. One with a TARDIS. The other with the Second True Magic. Splendid madman, all of them.

There was something else too. At almost every branch on the tree, parallel universes exist where the Doctor never landed in them at all, therefore the timelines continued onward without his presence. Although this branch of the multiverse where the Doctor indeed landed at, the one where the Fuyuki Holy Grail War was happening, was special aside from the lunatic`s interference. For this original ' _branch'_ of timelines happened to be scarcely close to the 'trunk' of this magical multiverse, therefore anything could happen.

 _Anything_ at all.

What was happening linear-wise as the Doctor was exploring the rest of the multiverse?

It is time to see.

* * *

Emiya Shirou sighed.

The Holy Grail War was not going like he thought.

To think his Servant Saber was the legendary _King Arthur_ after all this time... "This couldn`t be any more stranger..." he muttered.

"Who are you calling _strange?_ " Rin Tohsaka glared, the tsundere she was.

They were at the kitchen table within Shirou`s house, concluding an emergency war-conference on the Holy Grail. At the other end of the table was a frail-looking Sakura, who had been revealed earlier as the Master of Rider. Yet this was not important anymore. Rider had gone missing when Saber unleashed _Excalibur_ after a valorous battle on a skyscraper yesterday night. The Wrought-Iron Archer of unlimited blades had disappeared too, apparently betraying Rin after his True Name of EMIYA was revealed.

Indeed, this was truly a special timeline the Doctor landed in. One with an unknown future ahead of all Fate.

"Er...I wasn`t talking about you, Tohsaka." Shirou quickly responded. "I was thinking about what happened these past days. I never thought Kiritsugu was able to hide all this War stuff from me as a magus." The shock of his adoptive father being the former cold-hearted Master of Saber was finally wearing off, although there was something the boy thought he was missing here...

"It is not really that abnormal, senpai." Sakura gave a weak yet gentle. After all this time, she cannot restrain the corruption of Angra Mainyu within her any longer. Should the Heaven`s Feel continue on... "All magic-users are strange to hid who they are on the inside."

"I know...only I`ve already witnessed something strange before the War began." Shirou hesitated, thinking about something back quite a time. "This eccentric British guy in a blue scarf."

Silence.

Everyone else froze.

Saber, Rin, and Sakura all stared at the boy, quickly recognizing who he was going about.

"...What?" Shirou asked, oblivious. "He had this blue box too that was unreadable with Projection Magecraft - "

"Shirou!" Saber jumped up. "You knew of Sir...er... _the_ Doctor this entire time!?"

The boy blinked. "Oh, you know the Doctor too? A strange guy, isn`t he? I thought about going after him only the Holy Grail War happened - "- "

"You...you never though of mentioning him before!?" Rin practically shrieked. "I know you were unconscious when he carried you home yet to think once - "

"Wait. All of you are familiar with the Doctor?" Sakura interrupted, bewildered.

Another shocked silence passed. "He did ask we pretend he was never here, although I suppose that is something we cannot do anymore." Saber sighed. "I should be the first to explain, since my True Name has already been revealed. I apologize too. I was unable to explain the Doctor earlier out of caution of giving away my identity. Listen carefully, the first time I looked upon the Doctor was when I was on my throne at Camelot one night..." The King of Knights recalled everything she could remember about the Doctor to the others. It was a long narrative yet when she concluded, Rin continued with her story with the madman. After this, Sakura described what happened when she personally found the Doctor too.

"What...two _hearts?_ " Saber muttered.

After everyone finished, all was quiet as they contemplated this mystery. "I don`t understand." Shirou stared down at the wooden table. "You mentioned this Doctor guy is an abnormal demi-Heroic Spirit, only we still have nothing about his identity."

"An outsider with Blue Command Spells and a bigger-on-the-inside box beyond that of True Magic who lived in ancient times." Rin frowned. "Although he claimed to be a wizard despite using scientific knowledge to escape Archer. I have never known of anything resembling a legend like this."

"A stranger who was in the previous Holy Grail War too." Saber added, causing Shirou to strangely look up. A Doctor...was another name for a 'medic', was it not?

"Saber, you mentioned Kiritsugu fought the Doctor before?" Sakura asked curiously.

The King of Knights looked regretful. "I did. It was unforgettable, for the ground was covered in the man`s blood when I arrived too late. I do not know what battle occurred, yet I thought another person close to me was gone. It was a miracle he survived."

Shirou hesitated before standing. A past memory of Kiritsugu came to him. "I remember something!"

He quickly ran outside to the storage shed where he first Summoned Artoria. When Kiritsugu was still alive, he mysteriously hid an old computer flash-drive in the shed. After Shirou questioned him, Kiritsugu merely smiled to answer the flash-drive was a time-capsule of an old stranger, a 'medic', he knew at calamity of the Great Fuyuki Fire. A medic who saved Kiritsugu`s life, disappearing afterwards. Long story, nothing the young boy needed to be investigative about. Although Shirou was indeed investigative.

After Kiritsugu`s death the flash-drive was still buried beneath the pile of junk in the shed, never unearthed. "Where could you be...?" Shirou scavenged the room, searching for this missing potential clue. He finally found it a long time later, locked inside a small metal container with no key. " _Trace...on!_ "

Everyone else blinked as Shirou returned inside, carrying a dusty laptop he almost never used and the flash-drive. "I was reminded of this when Saber mentioned a stranger surviving the last War." He explained the old 'medic' story, acknowledging the stranger was likely the Doctor himself.

Rin placed her reading glasses on, looking at the computer. She was secretly beginning to suspect the Doctor`s true identity... Could it be...? "Interesting...to think your father would accept the aid of a man he nearly assasinated. We will never know what really happened..."

An awkward moment passed as everyone waited for the flash-drive to load. Shirou inspected the monitor. "What...?"

There was only a message written on the monitor.

A last message from Emiya Kiritsugu from the grave.

 _The Record of the Doctor_

 _Shirou._

 _Should you be reading this, I will be long gone. It was wonderful to be your father all this time, watching you rise up from the ashes to become a young man. I am not one for sentimental memories, only I do ask you to remember: Where there is life, there is hope._

 _A wise stranger once taught me this._

 _A stranger who is the reason I am writing this message to you._

 _I would normally never do anything to remind myself of the past, although this is the only exception._ _I have used a Magecraft spell so that only you will be able to access the flash-drive. When you are finished reading, this message will be automatically be deleted. What I am about to explain is a secret that no one else should ever know. The last secret of this dying old man._

 _When I saved you from the Great Fuyuki Fire, a nameless stranger called 'the Doctor' appeared before me. He helped me rescue you to safety, yet disappeared afterwards in a blue police box._ _He never did asked for gratitude, going far as mentioning he will never see me again._ _I knew this 'Doctor' was likely a supernatural being therefore over the years I was raising you, I sometimes traveled around the world to search for answers of his identity.  
_

 _It was sentimental of me, yet I desperately wanted to know more about the Doctor, to solve this last mystery before the end.  
_

 _I finally found what I was looking for when I once visited Britain. There was an old record archived by the Mage`s Association, hidden deep within London that I stole. A record inscribed in Ancient Fae Ruins, personally created by the Wizard Marshall of the Clock Tower. It was strange this was not guarded more carefully, I could only suppose it must be fate for me to come upon it.  
_

 _What I discovered contained within was such a great secret, I had to destroy the record afterwards to stop it from ever being known.  
_

 _It described an ancient majestic kingdom, beyond that of all existence. A kingdom called Gallifrey (Utopia of the Shining Eternity). There, everlasting beings called the Time Lords (Those Who Walk In Eternity) ruled over all creation as silent watchers. No one from our Earth has ever observed this place, for it is a distant land Magic itself shall be unable to reach. Although there was something else too._

 _The kingdom of Gallifrey had fallen an eternity ago from an almighty darkness. There was only one survivor. A nameless man, who still wanders the universe as its final protector, inheriting the legacy of Gallifrey itself. A man called -_

" _The Doctor!?_ " Saber gasped.

Everyone was staring at the laptop monitor in absolute shock.

Kiritsugu continued onward.

 _After this revelation, I finally came to understand the identity of the stranger.  
_

 _The Doctor is an extraterrestrial. An alien from outer space. An alien from another entire multiverse where Magic never risen. The blue box was basically his spacecraft, one that could travel throughout all of space-time. A time-machine called the TARDIS. The Doctor landed on this version of planet Earth on his journey, happening to stop at Fuyuki to help me save you before disappearing._

 _The Wizard Marshall`s record did not say more about the Doctor, giving only a slight mention of him wandering our universe to this day. There was a small description of a mysterious young female companion who was sighted with him, although I could not discern anything about her identity._

 _I suppose being a time-traveler, he is beyond the linear perspective of a normal person._

 _With this I come to the reason I am writing to you, Shirou._

 _The mysterious 'Doctor' told he will never see me again, yet there was nothing he mentioned about you. I could surmise that being the kind stranger he is, the Doctor will return one day to Fuyuki. Should_ _that day come, please do whatever you can to assist him._ _Although he never admitted it, I recognized in his eyes this stranger was on a lonely forsaken journey himself._

 _The Doctor is a man who brought me hope on my darkest day._

 _I think is time to return hope for him too._

 _After all, is that not a hero promises to do?  
_

 _Good-bye, Shirou._

 _From Emiya Kiritsugu_

The message ended here.

Silence.

A beep sounded, indicating the flash-drive`s data was indeed being erased. There was nothing more to it. Only the calm of the night sounded as everyone flooded with mortified thoughts from the aftermath of the madman`s identity.

"This...kinda explains everything, doesn`t it?" Shirou finally spoke. "Although...an alien time-traveler is unexpected for a demi-Heroic Spirit - "

"Everything about this should not be happening." Rin interrupted. The message had confirmed the Doctor`s identity to her, yet more question began to appear.

"What?" Shirou blinked.

"There are still too many mysteries surrounding the Doctor." she explained. "We only have a basic insight of his Skills and Noble Phantasms. The rest of his capabilities are uncertain." She had secretly recognized who the aforementioned 'Wizard Marshall' was in the message. To think _he_ will know about the Doctor too... This must have all been planned by him, for Shirou`s father to steal the old record...

"Senpai, at the moment the Doctor is an outsider to the War." Sakura reminded, yet her mind was exploding too with questions. The kind stranger named the Doctor was an alien all this time? What will happen when he returns to Fuyuki as the young flower was corrupted by Angra Mainyu? Would she be able to restrain herself for devouring him too? "We still do not know what he is doing here."

Saber was thinking quietly. At last, everything about Sir Doctor was there for her to see. He was indeed the _Knight of Temporality_ , having obscured all his secrets for this long. Kiritsugu must have not explained what happened to the Doctor in the previous Holy Grail War to spare Shirou from himself. "...Being a time-traveler, the Doctor is able to identify other Heroic Spirits, doesn`t he? After all, he identified me as King Arthur the first time he came to Camelot."

"Although he was able to recognize Rider too without ever personally knowing her when she was alive." Sakura countered.

"Hey...come to think of it, that lunatic did mutter something about Archer being EMIYA when I faced him." Rin remembered.

"What a Servant...to think the Doctor is able to know the True Names of almost anyone he comes upon." Shirou yawned. "He really is a formidable guy. Lucky he was no wish for the Holy Grail, eh?"

 _No wish.._. Saber`s mind clicked, finally understanding everything. "The Doctor is a Ruler-Class Heroic Spirit!"

"W _hat?_ " Everyone looked at the King of Knights.

"Ruler, a special non-standard Heroic Spirit who is a neutral observer on the battlefield." Saber answered. "The signature Skill of the Class is True Name Discernment, being able to identify other Servants on the Throne of Heroes. Only...this should not be...we would know when a Ruler is watching over the War, yet the Doctor had no presence that signified this."

"...Therefore the Holy Grail was not the one to Summon him." Shirou carefully affirmed.

"Indeed. He is a stray Ruler, only not for this War. Someone must have called upon him for another purpose." Saber hesitated, bewildered. "There is nothing about the Doctor`s Master too. Although...Kiritsugu`s message referenced a young female companion. I wonder who it could be?"

No answer to this question.

Shirou looked resignedly at the clock. Although the Doctor`s identity was revealed, there was nothing they could do. The madman had disappeared after all, who knows when he will return? "I think this is enough for tonight. We all know the Doctor is an interesting guy, only the Holy Grail War is something we have to survive before anything else."

With this, everyone sighed in disappointment.

The Doctor is a mystery for another time...

* * *

At another place in the timeline, Zelretch stalked into the Clock Tower with Gray following him behind.

From what the young girl described to him, the Doctor had been unexpectedly Summoned as a _Servant_. "You would think being a lunatic alone is enough for him..." he muttered, mortified. Nothing in this multiverse should have the capability of calling upon the old alien-traveler here with Magic.

Only with the rise of the Mysterious Crisis, what else could happen? Time was already becoming re-written, with the Doctor never knowing Zelretch from before. He needed to search for the madman, yet that lunatic alien was likely traveling around the multiverse trying to solve the crisis himself being the chaotic force of good he is. All the Wizard had to do was wait, the Doctor will appear over time...

"Er...the 'Mysterious Crisis' you explained. You think this alien-stranger called the 'Doctor' will be able to solve it?" Gray asked quietly.

Zelretch halted to look at King Arthur`s last descendant. At this moment, Gray was still oblivious to the reason she was dreaming about the Doctor. She has a mysterious association with madman with a box, although the girl herself did not know the nameless alien`s identity before this began.

 _"_ I do hope he will." the Wizard smiled grimly. It was time to investigate the sole suspect who was at the center of all this. "Although I have another question for you, my dear."

The one question that could potentially answer everything.

"What do you know about Summoning a demi-Heroic Spirit?"

* * *

 _The Shadow of Eternity materialized onto the desolate field._

 _"I have returned...Master." it muttered quietly._

 _Its Master looked at the Servant coldly. "You...have come from the battlefield?"_

 _"I have. The Doctor is continuing onward, only he will not interfere with you for quite a time." The Shadow hesitated. "Although...it is fate that the multiverse itself is beginning its counter-attack against what you are doing. After all, the identity of the Doctor`s Master is - "_

 _"This multiverse of magic will not stop me!" The Shadow`s Master interrupted. "All of Akasha itself will fear what will happen in the end. Your Noble Phantasm is the symbol of this promised victory!"_

 _"I know...you 'created' me, remember?" The Shadow sighed. There was only one person he is after...the Doctor who was at the center of all this. What would Time be without the Madman With A Box?_

 _The fall of the multiverse of Magic was descending over this eternity..._


	27. Quiet

All was not calm over the silence of the night.

The abnormal presence of the Doctor as a demi-Heroic Spirit created more of an aftereffect than anyone could ever expect. Shirou with his allies had discovered who the madman was, although others too have began to recognize his true identity.

EMIYA the Archer was one.

The bowman of Wrought Iron was resting alone in the shade of a small forest. After betraying Rin, all that was on his mind was his mission of destroying Shirou. What he would do, to reveal to his younger self that a hero was a ruinous desire to the end. Although the memory of the stranger called Doctor was continuously sneaking on him despite everything.

"An extraterrestrial time-traveler..." EMIYA muttered. He quietly used Projection Magecraft to recreate the Doctor`s sonic-screwdriver in his hand, examining the alien-gadget for a moment.

After a long time of gathering what little knowledge he had, he finally arrived at the conclusion of the Doctor`s identity. What other lunatic would use anachronistic future technology in a war of magic? The madman was not here to stop Shirou`s death, yet what else could the abnormal demi-Heroic Spirit want? The Doctor could certainly steal the Holy Grail itself with his time-machine only he had disappeared instead.

Strangely, the madman reminded EMIYA of himself. A nameless, reluctant warrior who materializes all over humankind`s history to save others. The Doctor had the eyes of one who witnessed infinite sorrow, yet still continued onwards to another day. He too stood on top of a field on blades, although his ideal of being a _'healer_ ' spared himself from ever becoming the regretful person Archer was.

EMIYA frowned, remembering something else. There was a great darkness approaching the World. A nightmarish darkness named the Mysterious Crisis, masterminded by a being called the _Shadow of Eternity_. EMIYA himself knew this from the Counter Force, the conceptual entity of which he was a Counter Guardian of. The Counter Force protected the wills of Gaia (The Earth) and Alaya (Humankind) by deploying its Guardians, although this time _nothing_ at all was happening.

Could it be the Counter Force was _unable_ to continue defending the World from the Mysterious Crisis?

A shiver appeared in the Wrought-Iron Hero. Could it be the Doctor has something to do with this too? What an ominous thought...

"Only...this is certainly good for me." EMIYA recognized with a shock. All his forsaken life, he endeavored to become a hero who stood blinded on a field a blades. The Counter Guardian had regretfully never been able to stop a calamity from happening, merely arriving in the aftermath to save what remained. Yet this time was something else...

With the ascension of the Mysterious Crisis, the Doctor was likely here to stop the _Shadow of Eternity_. What more could Archer do than give the madman his assistance as an ally, to hopefully save _everyone_ for once? Shirou was still his target although given the moment, saving the world was something EMIYA desired dearly from within his heart too.

The only remaining question was searching for the Doctor in the first place. The madman had disappeared, after all.

With a calm sigh, EMIYA watched the sonic-screwdriver Projection fade into thin air.

* * *

An ancient little lunatic of a 'healer'.

This was what Gilgamesh thought of the mysterious man who called himself the Doctor.

It was obnoxious the man disappeared from Fuyuki, taking his blue box away too. The box should belong to the King, not an interfering fool like the madman. Yet...the Doctor pretends to be a lunatic to disguise the beautiful monster he was on the inside. What an interesting being here...

"I will do enjoy what shall happen when he returns with his box..." Gilgamesh smiled knowingly. "Another treasure to be added to the _Gate of Babylon_..."

Although...there was a slight apprehension in the First Hero`s heart. A small fear he will never admit. This Doctor was a formidable person resembling nothing he ever witnessed before, like an otherworldly presence surrounds him. What other secrets could he have?

A strange desire appeared in Gilgamesh. A fearful need to know who this Doctor really was, what he was capable of.

"You are enjoying the splendid night air, Gilgamesh?" a smirking Kirei appeared.

"Indeed I am." Gilgamesh calmly hid his thoughts. "This garden that is the world is still beautiful after time immemorial. It is the lowlife called humankind that shall be needing to be erased. The kingdom I will create once this is over will last for an eternity without them."

Kirei merely sighed in acknowledgement. The King of Heroes appeared to be insane, yet he was sane in his heart. The world had weak, insignificant people in it, only who knows when one with potential will rise up against him? Gilgamesh will do good to beware of his inner pride... "I have done as you asked earlier. I have searched through all of the magical archives within reach, yet none had any record of this 'Doctor'."

"Hmph. It is of little matter." Gilgamesh brushed off dust from his jacket. "The 'healer' will certainly come back one day. When he does, his treasured blue box shall be mine."

"I understand." Kirei frowned. He realized the Doctor was a fearsome enemy ever since being attacked by the army of stray cats in the previous War. It would be best to defeat him posthaste, before he disrupts the darkness awakening within the Holy Grail. "Only it is necessary to draw the Doctor back to Fuyuki. Who knows? He could be somewhere else, thinking of a strategy to defeat you at this moment - "

"What, defeat _me_? Nonsense!" Gilgamesh laughed darkly. "What can one little 'healer' do against my sovereignty? Do be more careful with your delusional thoughts, otherwise I shall personally silence you. Understood?"

Kirei gave a deadpan bow before silently walking away.

Gilgamesh was alone again.

He sighed, closing his eyes to focus himself. The desire to discover the Doctor`s identity was becoming too overwhelming. Never before had one little human interested the King to this point. Time to do something he would never normally do.

Although the legends distinguished the King of Heroes for his golden treasury of the _Gate of Babylon_ , there was one other ability he had. A secret Noble Phantasm, one he restrained at all times...only this was an exceptional moment.

 _Sha Nagba Imuru (The Omniscient Omnipotent Star)_ , the Noble Phantasm signifying the King of Heroes as the sovereign whose rule encompassed the entire ancient World. With this, Gilgamesh is given a supernatural clairvoyance, endowing him with the foresight to see through the multiverse itself, learning all the secrets in existence. Nothing could be hidden from him, for all mysteries are naught before the First Hero.

"Who are you, little 'healer'...?" Gilgamesh focused _Sha Nagba Imuru_ on solving the Doctor`s identity. Strange...with this Noble Phantasm, the answers to all his questions should quickly come to his mind, yet it is almost like a cloud of mystery was surrounding anything related to the Doctor. Everything about the lunatic madman was obscured. His True Name. Noble Phantasm. Origin. History. Legend. There was nothing _Sha Nagba Imuru_ could discern about him. It was like all of creation was stopping Gilgamesh from knowing the Doctor`s identity. "Impossible...I`ve assembled all the treasures of the land! You cannot hide a secret from the king!"

Indeed, what Gilgamesh did not know was that the Doctor was under the protection of Time itself as its Champion. Nothing could ever know the madman`s identity for all eternity.

After another moment, Gilgamesh decided for the sake of his inner dignity to focus on the Doctor`s blue box instead. Although it too obscured with mystery, there was not as much protection like the Doctor himself was. Knowledge began to enter the King`s mind. Knowledge about the box`s identity of -

"An alien time-machine, eh?" the King of Heroes deactivated _Sha Nagba Imuru_. Therefore, the Doctor was an alien time-traveler? A demi-Heroic Spirit who was secretly an alien, walking here on this Earth? One who potentially has interfered with history enough to become an exalted person himself thoughout all space-time?

Fury suddenly exploded within Gilgamesh. "No...I would rather _die_ than see this lunatic 'healer' surpass my legend!" Forget about everything he thought about the Doctor before. It will be wise to mark him for death instead. This here was an outsider, a renegade basically, who could indeed overthrow the Golden King from his exalted place on the throne.

"I look forward to facing you in battle when you return, you renegade healer." Gilgamesh growled viciously as another dark desire continued to bloom after everything.

The greed for the Doctor`s time-machine.

* * *

 _It was an entity of endless despair._

 _At the beginning of humankind itself, it existed as a vortex. A vortex for All the Evil In The World to rise, ever screaming its corrupt desire for blood. The ecstasy of crisis. The calamity of descending upon the Earth, erasing everything into oblivion._

 _Its name was Angra Mainyu._

 _What was it doing, hidden within the shining symbol of the Holy Grail? It did not know. All it wanted was continue gathering the corruption of the human heart, awaiting the day when it will finally manifest into the World as its greatest calamity. For the moment, it shall merely dream on._

 _Although_

 _A strange presence interrupted his dream. The presence of a being it detected from the outside. A person of such beautiful inner darkness... A stranger who called himself the 'Doctor'._

 _What is a Doctor?_

 _It did not know._

 _This man was a captivating person. His heart...no...hearts? ...His hearts revealed entire lifetimes of endless sorrow. Of desire. Of guilt. Of destruction. Of despair. Of hatred. What could this accursed man be to have such beautiful darkness within?_

 _The man had disappeared into the distance. It will be useless to continue thinking of this..._

 _Angra Mainyu continued to dream on._

* * *

Saber shivered.

The King of Knights was alone, standing guard under the night sky.

Shirou and the others went to sleep after the war-conference ended. Only she remained outside to protect her Master from the unknown...

"What an unexpected night this is..." Artoria remembered. The Doctor`s identity was in plain sight the entire time. What other secrets could the old wizard be obscuring underneath his eccentric smile?

She hesitated in anticipation. The Doctor was the last Lord of Time, would he be willing to bring her back to the past so she can stop herself from ever becoming king? After all, only with a time-machine will a miracle like this materialize. It will save Britain from destruction, fulfilling her dearest wish for the Holy Grail. The _Sword In The Stone_ will be forsaken. The haunted blood-stained field of blades will finally disappear...

Although she was quickly reminded of something. Wouldn`t the Doctor travel back in time to save the other Lords of Time had he been able to? "No...I would rather not burden the Doctor with my inner torment. What a lonely life it already is for him..."

Artoria silently acknowledged she will have to continue onwards with the Holy Grail War. This regretful wish shall be fulfilled only by herself.

Hopefully, the wizard will return alive to witness this victory...

"Where are you, Doctor?"


	28. The Lunatic On the Moon

Planet Earth was dead.

The Doctor stood on the ravaged battlefield, observing the TARDIS had materialized at a parallel universe in the distant future.

"Oh, dear me..."

Only the last descendants of humankind remain on this World, surviving at a desolate plain called the _Land of Steel_. With Gaia at its death cry, the eldritch alien lifeforms known as the planetary Type-Ultimate Ones began to invade from outer space, promising to erase the remnants of everything on this earth as a silent mercy. Although humankind launched a valorous counter-attack, the stalemated war was nearly over.

"Nothing I could do here." the Doctor grimaced regretfully. He had spent a day recovering inside the TARDIS from his battle against Kiritsugu. After the despair of the previous Holy Grail War, he did not want to excessively interfere anymore in history. At the moment he should continue this journey, investigating the answers of his Summoning. "Luckily I replaced my overcoat..."

" _You..._ " a deep, charismatic voice sounded. " _I see you have finally come..._ "

"Eh?" the Doctor halted. "Hello?" No one was there. A dark nightfall was descending upon the land...a solar eclipse was about to happen. The madman stared as a majestic blood-red full moon manifested from nowhere, its light ominously shining onto the ruined Earth.

A...crimson moon? He remembered this multiverse`s legend about the almighty lunar entity who embodied the spirit of the Moon itself. The original King of Vampires. The progenitor of the True Ancestors. The immortal sovereign of the Millennium Castle. "...Oh...wonderful! I assume I am addressing the _Type-Moon_ , _Crimson Moon Brunestud_?"

" _Indeed...you are the extraterrestrial traveler named the 'Doctor._ " the Ultimate One of the Moon acknowledged stoically, using psychic telepathy to speak from the void of outer space. _"Your time-craft`s abnormal presence awakened me from my slumber. The glorious legend of the last Lord of Time is known to we, the planetary Types, throughout all creation. It is an honor for you to set foot upon Earth, although...what are you doing here?"_

"What am I doing here? Hmmm...second greatest question of my life." the Doctor gave a bow of recognition. "I was only on a wanderlust moment, exploring all space-time. Ah, would you like a jelly baby?" He awkwardly held a packet of the sweets up in the air.

 _"You have come upon my 'daughter', Arcueid, in the timeline you originated from."_ Brunestud observed. It seemed he did not want a jelly baby.

"I have, lovely dear she is." the madman laughed roguishly like a trickster. "She calls me her Uncle when I`m everyone`s Uncle! Being the Moon Princess, she is quite the adorable girl, fan of jelly babies too unlike you. Luckily I came here first, I was about to land the TARDIS on the Moon itself earlier only I don`t suppose you would appreciate having a blue box crashed on your handsome face. One small step for a madman, one - "

 _"Enough."_ Brunestud interrupted. Although it was a supernatural cosmic-horror who existed with Earth since the time immemorial, this alien-stranger was becoming quite the obnoxious being. " _Your time-craft landed here for a reason, has it not?._ _You are traveling this multiverse searching for the unknown one called the Shadow of Eternity._ "

" _The Shadow of Eternity_?" the Doctor became solemn. "You understand what it is?"

" _You do not? Strange... After all, this Shadow originated from your multiverse._ " The primordial Moon answered, mortified. " _The Ultimate-Ones have all noticed this enshrouding crisis too, for all Magic throughout creation is ever-slowly becoming corrupted by it._ "

The Doctor blinked in shock. "My... _multiverse_? A mysterious force of anti-Magic corruption from _my_ multiverse?" This should not be...no anti-Magic entity existed where he came from, for nothing supernatural remained in the first place. Science was what ruled space-time...unless... "Blimey... Oi, Mister Brunestud! Explain this for me, what does one need to erase all Magic in this multiverse?"

" _Erase all Magic?_ " Brunestud hesitated. " _One cannot destroy all Magic, Doctor. It could only be stagnated. The origin of Magic comes from The Root of Akasha outside space-time. Only one who has overcome the barrier of the..._ "

The Doctor became ghostly pale. Dread began to materialize inside his hearts, the discernment of what the enemy truly was. "Someone...has Summoned a person from my multiverse as a Heroic Spirit!?"

" _...The Shadow of Eternity is a Heroic Spirit? ...My, what an expected answer..._ " Brunestud sighed in surprise. " _Then...what are you going to do about it?_ "

"What do you think!?" the Doctor began hastily running back to the TARDIS. This was worse than he first thought. A Heroic Spirit from his multiverse? Who was its Master? What Noble Phantasm does it have? Who could have created a Summoning accomplishing this in the first place? "Sorry, I have to go. Grouchy caretaker of the universe, remember? Would invite you as a companion, although you aren`t really my type - "

" _I think not, Doctor._ " Brunestud muttered coldly. " _You will stay here with your time-craft. Once the Ultimate-Ones have destroyed humankind in this war, we shall focus everything on defeating the Shadow afterwards. You will be the key in this victory, for the Akasha itself is screaming for this corruption to be erased. What more can you do as the exalted 'Champion of Time'?_ "

"Oh, I don`t think Time would appreciate her Champion stolen by you!" the Doctor slowly reached into his pocket. "She adores mad scientist chaps like all my excellent incarnations are. I was once a lovely girl too when - "

An invisible gravitational force sent him crashing down onto the ground, paralyzed. " _It will be wise not to do anything, Lord of Time. I am merely resting for the final battle, only I can still destroy you._ " the Moon growled. " _My signature ability as the King of Vampires, the Marble Phantasm (Fantasy Manifestation), enables me to alter reality itself to my will. For the moment, remain there like a good little madman."_

"No..." the Doctor gritted his teeth, withstanding the _Marble Phantasm_ `s immobilization. " _You_ are the 'lunatic' one here!"

The invisible force quickly disappeared as Brunestud cried in surprise, like an unseen protective force-field unexpectedly appeared around the madman. " _What have you - !?_ "

"You see this?" the Doctor staggered, revealing a small metal disc in his hand. Upon closer inspection, the object had an elegant infinity symbol emblazoned on it. "I`ve been carrying this on me ever since landing in this multiverse, wanted to test a little hypothesis for a long time. You know, for Science - er...Magic! This here is the original Gallifreyan _Seal of Rassilon_ , an insignia once used by the First Lord of Time himself! When the universe was young, my people used it as a symbol for warding off the supernatural, especially vampire lifeforms like _you_."

There was nothing special about the insignia in the first place. It was indeed only an hallow emblem of identification from the Doctor`s home universe. Only for this multiverse where all exalted artifacts are 'crystallized mysteries', the Seal became an ancient 'living' talisman of extraordinary power enough to counter the Moon`s _Marble Phantasm_. Although he was an outsider, the Doctor basically outsmarted Brunestud using this multiverse`s rules of Magic to his advantage. Hypothesis complete.

Brunestud howled with bloodlust, activating its _Marble Phantasm_ once more yet all was for naught. The exalted Seal defended its wielder from the Vampire King`s strike, the thunderous attacks devastating the surrounding landscape although the madman himself stood there valiantly, unscathed. "Are you done there?" the Doctor pocketed the insignia victoriously. "Wonderful. No need for an encore, the old dear is calling for me."

The Crimson Moon can only watch furiously as its target retreated to his time-machine. " _You will regret this, Doctor. The Mysterious Crisis shall never be defeated by yourself! The Shadow of Eternity with its endless Iron-Wrought Legions will absolutely destroy you!_ "

The madman stopped at the TARDIS doors. "Iron-Wrought Legions? What are you going about?"

Brunestud hesitated resignedly for a moment. " _You will know this yourself over time. Good-bye, Doctor..._ "

"Oi! Answer my question!" the Doctor glared, only the blood-red moon in the sky quickly evaporated into thin air. The eclipse was over.

An explosion sounded in the far distant background, the final battle of the war was beginning, the last of humankind against the planetary Type-Ultimate Ones. A battle that will be a forsaken victory, with nothing to look forward to after on this tragic World.

It was indeed the death of all Magic for this one lonely timeline...

"Time to depart, old dear..." the Doctor whispered placidly, not wishing to witness the end.

The small blue TARDIS departed under last fateful moments of this dead Earth.

* * *

The Doctor stalked back to the TARDIS console.

"I answer everyone`s questions, no one answers mine..." he grouchily reached for the repaired sonic-screwdriver.

There are still too many questions about everything. The identity of his Master was unknown. The Mysterious Crisis was being masterminded by the _Shadow of Eternity_ , only nothing could indicate of its identity too. "A heroic legend from my multiverse...one who could time-travel after spying on me throughout my journey..."

He hesitated, mind going into overdrive. A time-traveling enemy who is powerful enough to corrupt all magic... "No... _The Shadow of Eternity is a Time Lord!?_ "

This would explain almost everything. Any one of the exalted Time Lords of old would carry a legacy glorified throughout space-time, one as a Heroic Spirit is capable of having Noble Phantasms that could potentially _shatter_ this entire multiverse. It would be understandable for Magic itself to be in a crisis from this near-indomitable force, although the question remained...which Time Lord had been Summoned?

 _Rassilon, the Father of Time?_

 _Omega, the Lord of Antimatter?_

 _Grandfather Paradox, of the Faction Paradox?_

The Doctor shivered, identifying an other name too dreadful to think about. "No...it could not be _him_..."

More investigation should be done first before an answer was ascertain. The ominous question still remained of who the Shadow`s Master is too...

The man sighed, locking the Seal of Rassilon into the console compartment. He rather use his personal abilities instead of an legendary artifact on the battlefield. This journey will become infinitely more terrifying as he continued exploring the cosmic-tree that is the multiverse. The Shadow shall become the final enemy he will face in the end...

Another foreboding thought came. The TARDIS first materialized in this magical multiverse in a crash-landing which knocked him unconscious. Who is to say he died back that time, only never knew because his memories became recorded on the Throne of Heroes before death? His mysterious Master could have quite simply resurrected him into his un-regenerated corpse as a living Ruler-Class demi-Heroic Spirit after the Summoning was over...

No...he rather not consider this...

Who knows? This entire journey could be all a beautiful nightmare the madman was having...one where he will never awaken from...

"A girl named _Gray_..." When the Doctor was resting in the TARDIS, he had continued to strangely dream about the young lady. She was an amateur magus, the wielder of the divine spear _Rhongomyniad_. The last descendant of King Artoria Pendragon. Although without knowledge of identity, the Doctor was unable to search for her. Who could she be...?

The TARDIS beeped.

"Tally-ho, dear..."

* * *

Zelretch grimaced with disappointment.

Gray was standing shyly before him, trying to hide her face deep within the safety of the hooded cloak she wore. "I...I`m sorry."

"My, dear! You have nothing to apologize for!" the Wizard gently assured the young girl. After a little experimentation with Magecraft, Zelretch recognized it was impossible for Gray to be able to Summoned the Doctor as a demi-Heroic Spirit. She basically lacked the sufficient Magical Circuits as an amateur magus for it.

 _Therefore, Gray will not be the Doctor`s Master._

Although...what was the reason for her to dream about the alien madman? Only designated Masters could see visions about their Servant`s past life. There was nothing special about the girl at all...

The room was silent. Zelretch was in deep thought, trying to understand everything here. He supposed being the Wizard Marshall, he could theoretically Summon the Doctor himself, yet this will only make the crisis more bewildering at the moment. Someone else had to be the Doctor`s Master...

Gray sighed quietly, only hoping all this about the eccentric 'Doctor' would be over.

After all, what could a young magus like herself do?


	29. Sonic Kaleidoscope

The TARDIS finally landed somewhere _'normal'_ at last.

"Oh...this is unexpected." The Doctor cautiously stepped outside his time-machine. He was in a present-day parallel universe-version of Fuyuki, one where the later Holy Grail Wars of the century never happened. A peaceful tranquility had settled upon the land, a beautiful future ahead of it all.

He closed his eyes, admiring the calm summer air. "No running away from any magical beings who want to kill me for once..." No Holy Grail War here to be anxious about. Only a small rest on this long journey before continuing onwards into the unknown. What a quiet life this is...

Too quiet.

The silence is about to drive him insane. What to do...

A roughish smirk appeared on the Doctor`s face.

* * *

Although the Doctor was blind at first, this parallel universe was one where a war of Magic continued to exist.

A war where a miniature squadron of young ladies led a secret life of defending Fuyuki from any supernatural darkness.

A force of young ladies...called ' _Magical Girls_ '.

No, this is not a dream out of a spectacular fantasy. It really did happen. Long story.

Within the universe where the Doctor first landed at, Illyasviel von Einzbern was a homunculus Master who shall fall in a sorrowful death at the end of the Holy Grail War. Only here, history had chosen another path. One where she was born into a peaceful existence as an innocent young Fuyuki schoolgirl. All was calm until an obnoxious talking magical 'stick' named _Kaleidoscope Ruby_ crashed into her life, transforming Illya into the heroine known as ' _Kaleid Ruby Prisma Illya_ '.

After an extraordinary chain of events, Illya became allies with two other Magical Girls. Miyu, the master of the magical stick Sapphire, a stoic runaway orphan secretly from another parallel timeline. Chloe, a dark clone of Illya who strangely resembled a certain 'Iron-Wrought' archer.

With these allies beside her Illya reluctantly swore to protect Fuyuki as its fearless defender, all while trying to live a 'normal' existence as a schoolgirl in love. Only at the moment she was lost somewhere in a forest, searching for another supernatural abnormality. No ordinary life here. "This is awkward..." Illya muttered.

"What, you expected summer to be a quiet time for a Magical Girl?" Chloe asked sarcastically. "I thought you know it wouldn`t be from all the anime you watched." The girls had detected a strange 'outside' presence around this place for the last day, therefore they began investigating it alone. Hopefully nothing will happen...

"Ruby, are you certain this is the place you mentioned?" Miyu quietly studied their surroundings. Trees everywhere, with no civilization in sight.

"I`m pretty certain!" the mystic talking stick floated in the air. "I haven`t felt such a powerful presence since Grandpa Zelretch himself created me!"

Chloe smirked. "Your creator, eh? He must be quite a madman to bring you into existence."

"Quite an obnoxious madman indeed." Sapphire answered. "Only a genius too, with a nearly unrivaled philosophical mind - "

An explosion sounded. The girls jumped, looking up to sight a brilliant cloud of mana rise before evaporating in the distance. "Oh, my...it looks like someone is experimenting with Magecraft in secret over there!" Ruby observed excitedly. "Strange, the mana cloud appears to be artificially made. You have to be a lunatic to do something like the - "

Illya hesitated for a moment before running forwards. "Come one, everyone! I`m not going home until we solved this mystery!"

After a minute of scrambling through the trees, the girls finally sneaked up to the entrance of a clearing. "What...is this?" Chloe muttered in surprise. There was a strange heap of scientific instruments scattered everywhere, like someone had made the forest into a personal laboratory. A blue box with English words imprinted on it was at the center, the light on top flickering slowly.

"A... _telephone booth?_ " Illya observed.

The doors to the blue box opened for a handsome man to step out, his eyes covered by mad scientist`s goggles. The girls quickly hid behind a tree. " _Oi!_ You should have been more gentle with me! At least give a warning when the wibbly-lever malfunctioned!" the man glared at the box. "The one place where nothing is stopping my curiosity only you had to ruin it all! I have to restart this sciency-wiency mana-harvester experiment without you!"

" _Mana-harvester experiment?_ " Ruby whispered. What was this man doing, studying Magecraft all in secret?

"I know, sister. He is the source of the abnormal presence we detected." Sapphire spoke quietly, watching the man stalk over to a laptop computer on the ground. "Although using science to learn about Magecraft is really something else..."

Chloe sighed. "You think we should - " She stopped, staring at something on top of Illya`s head.

"...What?" Illya blinked.

"A praying mantis. There is a praying mantis on your head." Chloe responded calmly. "You want me to brush - "

" _Kyahhhhh!_ " Illya screamed, jumping in horror.

The man looked up. "Oi! Someone there?" The girls stopped before cautiously revealing themselves, him staring like they were aliens from outer space. "You... _Illya?_ "

Illya stared back in absolute bewilderment. "You...know my name?" What was with this person?

The stranger hesitated before reaching for a flashlight-thingy, pointing at her. "I...er...know everyone`s names around here! ...Ah, the parallel-universe version of Illya! Wonderful, was not expecting this to happen. Adorable schoolgirl too, lovely!"

The Doctor aimed the device at Chloe excitedly. "Hmm...sonic indicates you are a magic-based clone of Illya... A Kuro-Illya!" Chloe too blinked in shock before the man inspected Miyu last. "Normal human you are on the outside, albeit..." He hesitated, sympathy descending upon his face. "Ah...I understand. Y _ou...aren`t from around here, are you?_ "

Miyu paled, frozen in mortified silence. This man...had learned her greatest secret? The secret behind her origin? What was he?

"Oi! Weirdo guy! What is with you?" Ruby interrupted grouchily.

The Doctor finally noticed the talking stick. "A...stick? Ah...magical sentient Mystic Code, are you? Oh...this is brilliant! Only please, I am rather more of an eccentric smarty forever doing something behind everyone`s back - "

"Would you shut up already?" Chloe glared unpleasantly. "You are such a creepy man, knowing all our secrets. Who are you!?"

The Doctor blinked. "I`ve mentioned my name, it`s the Doctor! Sorry about my excitement, it comes with the millennia of bohemian wanderlust. I could be mistaken for a Magician myself around here, although not really my type of thing to do. More of a fan of thinking about my wedding to the old dear here..." The madman pointed to his blue box, oblivious to the girls` responses. This stranger was more than creepy...he was an insane magic-obsessed lunatic of a mad scientist. _Who is about to marry a telephone booth._

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" the Doctor reached into his pockets to reveal a packet of suspicious-looking sweets. "Would you girls like a jelly baby?"

This was the final breaking point. A creepy, lunatic stranger who gives candy out to young children? A person who calls himself a bohemian 'doctor' couldn`t be this oblivious...could he? "I don`t know who you really are, Mister, only you are going down!" Illya stood bravely. "Ruby!"

"I know, Illya!" Ruby flew into the girl`s grasp. "Initiate transformation mode!"

The Doctor watched, mortified as the girls all began glowing with blinding light. " _What in the name of Rassilon...?_ "

Music started to play from nowhere, a lovely song that radiated childhood joy. The surrounding atmosphere shined with elegance as a kaleidoscope light glinted, the girls floating gracefully in mid-air to be surrounded by a magical aura.

"...For once, I really don`t know what my response is suppose to be..." the Doctor observed in absolute bewilderment as the transformation ended. "My...y _oung lady, what are you wearing!?_ "

Chloe bristled indignantly in her scantily-clad archer`s costume. "What, you don`t like it? I`m suppose to be a Magical Girl!"

"A... _Magical Girl?_ " the Doctor muttered slowly, his face blank. " _You mean those 'Magical Girls' from Japanese anime!?_ What a surprised this is... I...er...do hope that is cosplay, otherwise - "

A laser-beam flew past him, striking a tree instead. "Would you please be quiet?" Illya glared, wearing her signature pink costume as she wielded Ruby like a sword. It was certainly odd this madman knew what Magical Girls are in the first place, only that is not something to think further about. "We really are Magical Girls, here to stop oblivious mad scientists like you from destroying Fuyuki - "

The madman frowned. " _Destroy_ Fuyuki? What will I do that for? Only studying Magecraft in the forest where no one could interrupt for once. Although, I have to admit this is quite a surprise...to think the Illya from the Holy Grail War universe would become such an adorable girl here - "

Miyu gasped. ...Holy Grail? A parallel universe? No... It couldn`t be...there was no other explanation for this. Was this man an agent dispatched to bring her back to that tormented place? The place where she ran away from? "What do you know about the Holy Grail!?" she shrieked, launching at the man to everyone`s surprise.

The Doctor jumped away with extraordinary speed. "Oi! Young lady! I don`t want to hurt you, please calm - " Illya hesitated for a moment before jumping to assist, followed by Chloe. From Miyu`s response to the man, he must be planning something awful to make respond her like this. It will be best to incapacitate him before anything else. "I really am beginning to think this entire multiverse wants to kill me!" the Doctor was scratched by Chloe`s _Kankuyoku Crane Wing_ technique, wielding his scientific equipment on the ground as makeshift shields. "Here I am, being attacked by Magical Girls like something out of a fantasy anime! What is the world coming to at - "

"Are you seriously adding narration to all this!?" Illya flew in the air, blasting _Schneiden_ magic-blades using Ruby.

The Doctor out-maneuvered the attack yet his mind acknowledged everything was going badly. He will not harm any one of these children, no matter what supernatural overkill abilities they had. "I think I should warn you, I have a magical stick too!" he raised the sonic screwdriver, using sound-waves to deflect the girls` bombardment. "Although I don`t suppose being a scientific magical boy is quite my type..."

"Magical sticks are important!" Illya countered. "Without Ruby here, I would never be able to defend everyone!"

The Doctor gave a smirk before reaching for a miniature pocket camera. "Thank you for confirming your weakness to me." From his knowledge of occasionally visiting anime-era Japan before in the past, 'Magical Girls' are generally supposed to be weakest in close-combat. With a press of the sonic screwdriver, he quickly amplified the camera`s flash ability. "Smile, everyone!"

The girls froze at this unexpected sight. The Doctor activated the camera, sending a flash of blinding kaleidoscope-like light outwards, disorienting everyone. When the girls instinctively staggered back he stepped near Miyu who was the closest target, stealing Sapphire from out of her hold before she could respond.

"Sapphire!" Miyu nearly countered only to recognized she had no weapon to wield. With a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly retreated.

"You are going to regret kidnapping Sapphire!" Ruby cried as Illya and Chloe continued their onslaught.

"Oh, I don`t think I am. After all, young children shouldn`t be attacking their elders, eh?" the Doctor regarded past the girls. "Hello there, Irisviel!"

"Mommy!?" Illya and Chloe halted, looking behind.

No one was there.

The Doctor launched forwards, gently disarming the girls with this feinted distraction. "I knew your mother from somewhere else, thought she survived in this universe since you`re here as an ordinary schoolgirl. Temporal theory is quite interesting, isn`t it?"

With nothing to defend themselves with, all the girls except for Chloe were basically helpless. All the capabilities of being a Magical Girl did not hide underneath, they were still ordinary schoolgirls in the end with no true combat-training. "You..." Chloe glared venomously at him, yet there was fear in her eyes of this formidable enemy. "What are you going to do to us!?"

The Doctor blinked. "Me? I`m going to give your little sticks back to you."

"...What!?" the girls did not understand.

"Only do promise me to behave yourselves." the Doctor responded warm-heartedly. "I suppose I did behave like an excessive lunatic, although that shouldn`t be a reason for you to attack a stranger." He kindly released Ruby and Sapphire from within his overcoat, the sticks quickly retreating back to the girls. After this was done the madman merely stood there, calmly doing nothing.

Miyu hesitated. "You...know all our secrets only you aren`t going to anything about it?"

"I would never do anything to harm a child, your secrets are safe with me." the man answered sincerely. "I admit I don`t know much about human Magical Girls...where I came from, aliens were the ones behind the concept. Although aren`t Magical Girls suppose to be champions of love who protect all? I am indeed a stranger, only should I not receive the kindness you give to others too? Otherwise, what meaning is there for this?"

The girls continued standing uncertainly. "I..." Illya began. This man...he was more of a child on the outside than she was herself...yet his eyes radiated ancient wisdom, like he was far older on the inside... "You gave Ruby back. I couldn`t think of any other reason for this except you aren`t an enemy. We...we are sorry for attacking you in the first place."

The Doctor smiled. "Wonderful...I suppose we should start all over with this. I am the Doctor, what is your name?"

Illya hesitated shyly for a moment before answering, a smile on her face. "Illyasviel von Einzbern."

* * *

"You box...it is bigger on the inside!" Chloe gasped.

"I love people`s responses to the old dear." the Doctor smirked. After explaining his identity he had opened the TARDIS doors for the girls to see.

"Ohhh...this reminds me of something Grandpa Zelretch would invent..." Ruby observed. Although he still behaved like a lunatic, the girls finally recognized this madman was an eccentric traveler of the multiverse instead.

"Zelretch?" the Doctor blinked eagerly. "You know where he is?"

"No, sorry Doc. My creator is a pretty obnoxious loon, he is everywhere yet nowhere all the time." Ruby apologized.

Illya and Chloe walked around the time-machine`s inside, astonished at its workings. The Doctor used this distraction to stealthily move by Miyu, whispering to her. "I`m afraid I cannot do anything to protect you from what is coming. Fixed point in time. Although I do foresee someone else will become heal your broken wings from this nightmare. Never forget what is in your heart."

Miyu sighed in quiet acknowledgment. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You traveled in this thing for thousands of years?" Illya continued looking upwards at the Time Rotor. "It must be lonely for you..."

Sentimental memories of the past descended on the Doctor."Oh, no. I`ve traveled with plenty of other companions before." he responded absentmindedly. "Although they are all long gone..."

"Plenty of girls too?" Chloe teased.

"At least a hundred, last time I checked. Ah...before you ask, you are a little too young to be traveling with me. I rather like older companions more." the Doctor answered innocently, oblivious to her implications of romance. Everyone stared awkwardly at him. "...What?" he blinked.

Illya sighed. This time-traveler really was an airhead sometimes. An air-headed genius of a man-child. "Oh...nothing. Er...it`s almost nighttime, we should be going home...although I really don`t want to be lost in the forest once more - "

The Doctor moved towards the console. "Would you care for a ride?"

* * *

The blue box appeared near the ordinary Japanese house.

"There you are!" the Doctor opened the doors. "Beautiful sunset, eh? Light scattered all over, lovely!"

"It really is a spaceship!" Ruby floated jubilantly in wonder. "Spaceships are cool!"

The girls walked outside, with Chloe giving the Doctor an unexpected peck on the cheek in gratitude as she passed. "Er..." the madman blushed slightly, re-entering his time-machine. "I suppose I should continue on my journey, the stars are calling for me - "

"Aww, you should stay for a little more!" Illya gave him an adorable look. "I`m certain everyone will enjoy having you over after bringing us home safely. My older brother Shirou is looking someone to practice swordfighting too!"

"I..." the Doctor sighed, silently acknowledging in foresight this will be the last calm on his journey to save the multiverse. What he would do to be back in his home universe exploring space-time not as a Ruler-Class Servant instead...

"You okay there, Doc?" Chloe perceived the uncertainty on his face.

"I...I`m fine, only thinking about what bonsai tree I should practice growing in my time here." the Doctor erased his hesitation, placing all inner thoughts behind.

"Hooray!" Illya smiled back.

The TARDIS beeped, joyful the Doctor was able to stay too.


	30. Arcane Hacker

The Doctor inspected the overhead sun.

"My, quite an unexpected place this is..."

The TARDIS once more landed at another parallel universe in the distant future.

At the end of the last millennium, all the mana on Earth began to mysteriously stagnate, replaced by the rise of an ancient Artificial Reality located on the Moon called the ' _Moon-Cell_ '. This lunar 'supercomputer-like' entity was the home to a system titled _SERAPH (Serial Phantasm)_ , which created a Holy Grail War to decide the future of the artificial land. A long chain of events later, a certain Master with his Servant became the victorious rulers of the Moon-Cell, yet the battle was far from over. The descent of a primordial alien cosmic-horror from outer space known as _Velber (The Umbral Star)_ virtually destroyed this universe`s timeline itself. Only after a desperate counter-attack by all the Moon-Cell`s forces did peace finally come to this lunar world.

"Basically, the TARDIS landed inside a magical-version of cyberspace on the Moon..." the Doctor admired the empty plain he stood on. "Lovely Reality Marble here!"

A Reality Marble ( _Innate Bounded Field_ ), a supernatural-based pocket dimension manifested by one`s inner mindscape. Nothing too extraordinary from his perspective, the Time Lords of his home universe had been inventing non-magical versions of these since the beginning. Although it was still astonishing what Magic was able to accomplish...

The Moon-Cell was apparently an existence constructed from an entire collection of Reality Marbles formed within its sophisticated network. Little Cyberpunk cyberspace for a Cyber-Wizard like him here. Only where was everyone - ?"

Someone screamed in the distance. The scream of a young woman.

"Oh dear..." the Doctor hesitated for a moment before running forwards.

No rest for this old wizard...

* * *

"Someone help me!"

The young ginger woman in a blue kimono shrieked as she desperately wielded an elegant handheld-mirror to defend herself.

A small army of tall, metal robot-lifeforms surrounded her, stabbing at the woman with their swords. "I - I`m warning you, don`t you recognize who I am!?" she pleaded, deflecting the attacks. "I`m the adorable wife of the Master who saved this entire place! You scoundrels will regret everything you - "

"Over here! Yoo-hoo!" a voice called. "I`m the Doctor!"

Everyone halted. An eccentrically-dressed man was pointing a flashlight-thingy at them. "Oh, what do we have? Artificial constructs forged from mana-based computer code! Clever, only there appears to be an error...you robots are rogue from excessive network inference, haven`t you?"

One of the robots stabbed at him, yet the man quickly evaded to pull out a miniature laptop computer. "Hmm...I`ve hacked into the Moon-Cell`s network using outer-dimensional millennium ciphers...a little beyond the impossible since the Moon-Cell is technically an existence you couldn`t hack in the first place, only I happen to be the sole exception." The air crackled with abnormal static, like reality itself was beginning to glitch. "See? Aren`t I a genius?"

All the robots became alert. Standard protocol indicated anyone who tries to hack the Moon-Cell is an enemy who must be pacified.

"Oh, look. You`ve targeted me as an enemy, haven`t you?" the madman smirked, closing his laptop as the enemy surrounded him. "An enemy who needs to be attacked? Fantastic! Therefore your simple battle-program overrides you from listening to any commands I give, eh? A command like... _please attack me!_ "

All the robots halted in mid-step, their mechanical minds trapped in a bewildering error. The enemy needed to be executed, yet he cannot be attacked as his personal command was to be overridden...

The Doctor quickly indicated to the woman, leading her to a safe distance from the paralyzed robots. "You...who..." the woman stared at him in shock. This stranger was certainly a Heroic-Spirit, only something about him was abnormal...

He looked at her. "What, no gratitude for me doing something clever? It wouldn`t hurt my ego for the - " He stopped, staring at the woman`s ears...her beast-like ears. "A...therianthrope? Strange, it does not appear to be a biological mutation...although considering we are in a magical universe, your Japanese kimono indicates you could only be a - "

"Who are you calling a mutation!?" the woman glared indignantly. "I`m a - "

" _Kitsune-spirit_!" the Doctor concluded jubilantly. "Oh, this is wonderful! I haven`t come upon those supernatural _yokai_ since my earliest incarnations visited Japan! Once attended a classical music concert with one too, long story - "

He stopped, True Name Discernment activating to further reveal this kitsune`s identity. "Ah, the Caster-Class Servant Tamano-no Mae! More wonderfulness!"

Tamano-no Mae. The tragic fallen shaman whose imperial legend was known throughout ancient Japan. A spirit of chaos when living, it was finally revealed at the end of her story that she was secretly the golden Japanese sun goddess _Amaterasu_ _(The Shining Heaven)_ in disguise. A Servant who was originally a Divine Spirit...

"What an obnoxious madman, calling out a lady`s name for everyone to overhear...you asking for your face to be clawed off?" A sad expression appeared on Caster`s face. "Although this isn`t the time...I have to go, my Husband is being stolen as we speak!"

The Doctor blinked in bewilderment. "Husband? Er...you mean your Master?"

"Who do you think?" Tamano began walking off. "He became the ruler of _SERAPH_ itself after the Holy Grail War, with me as his adorable wife! I traveled here alone from the Rose Capital to gather flowers for our anniversary, yet those mechanical scoundrels had to attack. With my absence, that wicked emperor with the Royal Regalia will do anything to steal him away! Oh, the sheer thought is giving me nightmares!"

The Doctor thought he was missing something. Husband Master? Wicked emperor? Royal Regalia? "Er...would you like my assistance? I do have a transport nearby. Fastest in the universe too, your Master...er...'Husband' will be safe before you - "

Tamano jumped on him, a mad glint in her eyes. " _Where!?_ "

The Doctor was beginning to regret this.

* * *

Tamano cautiously stepped into the TARDIS.

"Your shrine-box...it is bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor began operating the console. "Ah, no. Rather, a raggedy old spaceship instead only shrine-box is fine too."

"A...spaceship?" Tamano finally calmed down, wondering who this stranger was. "Are you a descended _Kami_ of the _Takamagahara_ like me?"

" _Takamagahara?_ The _Plain of the High Heavens_ of Japan? Oh, no. I am not a Saver-Class Servant...at least, not this time." the Doctor responded calmly. "I`m from...the North. Ruler-Class. Although others have nicknamed me the _Lonely God_ before, little Divinity here. You are more of a little sunshine than me, Amaterasu."

Caster sighed. "Please, call me Tamano. I would rather forget who I really am, otherwise I can never enjoy the world as a 'normal' mortal."

The Doctor smiled gently in understanding. After living such a long life, he too still wanted to see the universe not as an Time Lord. Rather, an explorer instead...

An alarm sounded on the console. "What?" the madman inspected the monitor`s readings. "Oh...TARDIS is having a little difficulty materializing at our destination. Shouldn`t be a surprise as she is an outside force trying to land in a magical-version of Cyberspace, although it is certainly over-depleting her artron energy supply..." The Doctor began striking the console with a miniature hammer. "Oi! Behave yourself!"

Caster frowned at this sight. "Artron energy...is it something like spiritron energy?"

"Spiritron? The supernatural elementary particles used in alchemy Magecraft?" the Doctor studied her. "The Moon-Cell is covered in Virtual Spiritrons used to maintain its functionality only the TARDIS has nothing like it inside her. It could be the reason the old dear is unable to land, the Moon-Cell is creating a barrier as it sees the time-machine as an abnormal outsider..."

Tamano revealed her mirror-weapon. The heavenly Noble Phantasm, _Suiten Nikkou Amaterasu Yano Shizu-Ishi (The Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone Under the Sunlit Watery Heavens)_. One of the sacred Imperial Regalia of Japan. The _Yata no Kagami_. An enshrined divine artifact with enough magical capability to resurrect the dead itself.

"My Noble Phantasm contains spiritron energy within after being Summoned by _SERAPH_." Caster looked cautiously at the Doctor. "You think your box could use it to bypass the barrier?"

The Doctor considered this. "Temporarily. TARDIS was not made for running on magical energy...although we can try it. Clever dear, aren`t you?"

He reached to pat her on the head only Tamano quickly ducked with a smirk. "Sorry, only my Husband could do this."

A short time later, Caster`s Noble Phantasm was linked to the console with mechanical cables. "This really is dangerous. One mistake could potentially create a rift in this parallel universe`s space-time continuum, attracting the _Umbral Star_ back too." the Doctor warned, attaching his _Perso-Com_ laptop to the console. "Last time I did something like this was in a place called _E-Space_ in my home universe, long story..."

"I noticed." Tamano responded sarcastically. The Doctor had explained his true identity only she was not that surprised. No other Heroic Spirit would have an alien-spaceship for a Noble Phantasm after all..."You checked your time-machine`s materialization will not override the Moon-Cell`s junk-data records? We wouldn`t want another _Alter Ego_ crisis happening around here..."

"Certainly." the Doctor understood what Caster was referring to. What an interesting history the Moon-Cell had... "Everything is all set...you ready?"

"...No." Tamano admitted anxiously, readying a spell to enhance her Noble Phantasm`s effect. "Although my husband is awaiting me...I will do anything to save him from that cruel-hearted emperor."

"Wonderful. You know, there's plenty of things you need to survive this universe. Warp drive… wormhole refactors… You know the thing you need above all else?" the Doctor activated the wibbly-lever. "A love to protect."

Departure is here.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

A noise sounded on the tranquil rose garden.

The TARDIS crashing onto the ground, its sparks flying throughout the console room The Doctor opened the doors cautiously to look outside. "Oopsies...sorry roses, love you all."

"The Rose Capital!" Tamano laughed, departing the time-machine. "I think we landed in the emperor`s garden...ah, nothing to be sorry about. The crushed flowers are what that old hag of Venus is going to look like after I`m done with her..."

" _Her?_ Old hag of Venus?" the Doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver. From Caster`s description, this emperor must be a terrifying being, more nightmarish than any human villain he ever faced. Luckily, he had spend the past hour inside the TARDIS secretly gathering a collection of tools in his pockets to defend himself for the oncoming battle. Hologram generator. Invisibility watch. Gravitic anomaliser. Personal reality warp machine. Nitro-Nine explosives. Flute-recorder.

"Indeed. The sound of the emperor`s mere voice is enough for anyone to scream in desolate agony. Underneath that grandiose self is a dark individual who only thinks of her inner desire for depraved love." Tamano ran towards the center of the garden. "My husband`s chastity is at her mercy this moment!"

The Doctor followed after Caster, readying his screwdriver. He can already hear the sound of an empire falling in his mind. Someone will be quite unhappy when this is over, no evil emperor will ever outwit the time-traveling madman named the -

"Oh, there you are!" Tamano halted, causing the Doctor to crash into her. "My beloved Husband, Hakuno!

At the center of the garden was a handsome young brunette boy with Command Spells. The Doctor assumed this was Tamano`s Master. Although there was someone else standing there too...a teenage girl in a skimpy imperial red dress, who strangely happened to resemble -

" _Saber!?_ " _What was the King of Knights doing here?_ No...it was not her on closer observation...

" _Umu!_ " the girl answered flamboyantly. "It is I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Saber-Class Emperor of Roses!"

The Doctor froze, his face blank ." _...What?_ " The disgraced Emperor Nero... _was a girl?_ True Name Discernment confirmed this later by identifying the fire-crafted longsword she carried. _Aestus Estus (The Embryonic Flame)_. The original instrument wielded by the aspiring rose.

Tamano stalked forwards, pulling Hakuno close protectively. "My Husband! I missed you so much! Was there anything that unwomanly Saber did to you when I was gone? I do wish nothing bad happened, otherwise our engagement shall be - "

"Ha! The obsessive little kitsune has returned!" Nero scorned, pulling Hakuno back. "My beloved Praetor here was anxious about your disappearance albeit everything was fine in the end, wasn`t it? Your beastly presence shall taint this beautiful land at the - "

"Er...could I interrupt here?" the Doctor hesitated. He had been expecting a great battle, not something like _this_. "You...aren`t enemies all this time?"

Nero stared at the alien madman, finally noticing him. "What? Formerly. At the moment, we are simply rivals of love aiming for the heart of our dear Praetor."

"Doctor, you expected something else?" Tamano looked at him strangely. "Misunderstood everything, haven`t you?"

"Me? I...er...ha..." the Doctor laughed awkwardly, hiding the sonic screwdriver behind his back. There are so many things wrong with this picture, he hardly knew where to begin.

"Um...I don`t think I know you..." Hakuno finally spoke up, inspecting him carefully. "You aren`t a Heroic Spirit from around here..."

"Me? Computer-wise, a ghost in the machine. Astronomy-wise, the Doctor." the madman smirked. "Doctor _Gaius Iunius Spartacus Faber_ , Ruler-Class Servant. I`m from the North."

Nero frowned at this. "A _medicus_? Your name translated from Latin is _John 'Spartacus' Smith?_ "

" _Solvitur ambulando._ " the Doctor answered wisely in Latin.

Hakuno thought he will need Tamano to explain this lunatic`s identity later. "I...see. Thank you for bringing Caster back, whoever you are."

"You are quite welcome, young man." the Doctor walked away to depart. All this was becoming too much for his scientific mind, he really needed a long drink after this... "I wish you luck too. Love has never been known for its rationality..."

"Wouldn`t you like to stay for a little more?" Hakuno called. "We are about to celebrate our anniversary here only Altera is late - "

The Doctor halted. "Who?" he frowned before quickly becoming alert, his Time Lord instincts along with the Eye of the Mind Skill flaring to life. There was another abnormal being approaching. An 'alien' being of extraordinary yet devastating power, one whose presence was a scourge to the future of this entire universe...

Hakuno and his Servants noticed the Doctor suddenly becoming serious. "Doctor? What are you - ?"

" _Stay here!_ " the Time Lord began running away. _Who knew other aliens existed too in this multiverse?_ After a minute, he came upon a small clearing. "Whatever you`re about to do, forget it." he called. "I am here."

The figure of a lightly-clad swordswoman wearing a pale veil jumped from out of the shadows, glaring with loathing at the Doctor as she wielded what appeared to be an unearthly laser-blade . "You... _outsider_...are you 'bad civilization' too?"

The Doctor stared at her, curiously inspecting her weapon. ""No, I`m _northern_ civilization." This swordswoman appeared to be a Saber-Class Servant, yet she was the one who radiated that of a malicious 'alien' presence too...

The swordswoman frowned stoically. "What a vague answer from the _Destroyer of Worlds..._ "

"Eh?" the Doctor blinked. "You recognize who I am?"

"You are an 'extraterrestrial' like I am too." the girl responded slowly. "An eldritch lifeform known to wander the universe, bringing devastation in your wake. When I was the human-form of the _Umbral Star_ , the _Velber_ itself acknowledged you as a formidable enemy."

The Doctor was absolutely lost at this point. True Name Discernment activated a moment later, furthering adding to the bewilderment. "What...Attila the Hun... _was an alien teenage girl!?_ "

Attila, known as Altera, readied her blade. "So you understand my identity too...good. It will save us from more needless talking. I will do whatever it will take to protect the Moon-Cell from you!"

"Protect the..." the Doctor suddenly understood everything. Altera, apparently redeeming herself from her past, thought he was here to invade the Moon-Cell as the Destroyer of Worlds. "Oi! Calm down, I`m not the type of person you think I - "

Only Altera was not listening. "Disappear!" She launched at him, forcing the madman to barely defend himself by using his old flute-recorder as an improvised weapon. This short duel continued for a moment, the Doctor obtaining many deep scratches on his face before Altera leaped at great distance back. Radiant energy gathered on the laser-blade, a light signaling calamitous destruction.

" _Teardrop Photon Ray (Sword of the War_ _God)!_ " Altera stabbed with her Noble Phantasm, a radiant laser-beam emerging from its tip to fly towards her target. This was the legendary Sword of Mars. The Star of Tears. A mysterious weapon, forged as the ancient shooting star of battle itself. The exalted prototype to all Divine Constructs.

The Doctor`s eyes widened, his mind going into overdrive. As Altera`s Noble Phantasm had the name 'photon' in it, he can assume the laser had a scientific mechanism too. Photons are particles of light, created by the amplified emission of radiation. Therefore, he needed something that will be able to negate light itself to survive this attack... Without hesitation, he produced the gravitic anomaliser from his pockets. This little gadget was originally a component of the TARDIS, used to generate artificial gravity fields. Although a minor adjustment could give it another capability...

An earth-shaking blast resonated throughout the clearing as the laser impacted, sending a cloud of dust everywhere. No one could survive this...

When the cloud faded, Altera silently stared in shock. The Doctor was still standing, holding a miniature gadget in his hands. In the milliseconds before _Teardrop Photon Ray_ struck, he had re-calibrated the gravitivc anomaliser so it increased all normal gravity from its wielder. Scientific law ruled that any extraordinarily source of gravity could deflect lasers, therefore the Doctor simply used _optical physics_ to survive what was essentially an _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm. _  
_

"I suppose you are done?" the Doctor staggered weakly from the aftermath. "Good. I assume it is time for me to have - "

" _Stop!_ " Hakuno appeared accompanied by Nero and Tamano, looking in dismay at the immense crater on the ground. "What you are doing?"

"Master?" Altera stepped forward. "Stay back, this man is not - "

"An enemy." Nero interrupted, a solemn expression on her normally smiling face. "Please, calm down Altera. He brought Tamano here back a moment ago. I do not know what you think the Doctor is, only he is certainly a precious ally of the Moon-Cell."

"...What?" Altera inspected the Doctor in bewilderment. Indeed, despite being called a _Destroyer_ , the man had not done a single thing to harm her after all this time. His eyes indicated darkness in them, although there was more... Kindness. Courage. Hope. A man with many faces... "I see...my apologies. You don`t appear to be 'bad civilization' after all..."

"...Please don`t tell me you are from Mars..." the Doctor muttered faintly in response. What was with this parallel universe? A magical supercomputer on the Moon. A sun goddess kitsune. A flamboyant emperor of Venus. A swordswoman named after Mars who was the mortal form of destruction itself. At this point, should he consider himself a 'normal' space-boy from outer space too?

Altera gave a slight smile, sheathing her blade. "I`m not." This 'Doctor' was not harming her Master, that was all she needed to know.

The Doctor sighed resolutely. "Okay, I suppose this is the time I disappear."

Tamano looked at him. "What? Aren`t you going to stay - ?"

"Sorry, Tamano. I have a mission to fulfill. A long, dangerous mission." the Doctor answered wearily. "I would love to stay, only someone has to investigate all of it. You don`t have to shed tears, I would return one day..."

Hakuno hesitated, not understanding what the Doctor was going about only still grateful to him for everything. "I see...good luck, Doctor...' _Spartacus_ '."

The Doctor only smiled, disappearing into the cloud of cyber-space. .


	31. Valor

The world never stopped being a beautiful place after all this time.

This was what the Heroic Spirit named Enkidu thought, admiring the silent forest he was in. Once more, the _Chain of Heaven_ was able to set foot upon this earth he was born from.

"Er...hello?" a voice called cautiously.

A man was approaching, dressed in a strange costume with a cloth wrapped around his neck. A familiar outsider whose eyes radiated ancient wisdom. "Hello there, Sagacious Healer." Enkidu acknowledged serenely. "I should have recognized you will appear, especially at a time like this."

The Healer, known as the Doctor, blinked. " _What...?_ Sorry, do I know you?" This otherworldly long-haired androgynous human in a plain tunic recognized him? Time-travel, everything was wibbly-wobbly.

The TARDIS landed once more in another parallel universe. One where at the early twenty-first century, the Holy Grail ritual was brought outside of Japan to a distant land for an obscure Magecraft experiment. Sadly, this experiment ended as an extraordinary catastrophe, with all the Servants being Summoned as flawed abnormalities in a world where Magic itself was not a secret anymore. All that remained was a strange, false Holy Grail War.

"Ah...I see you have forgotten me." Enkidu observed. "No...rather, at this moment you have never known who I am...an ' _abnormal_ ' Heroic Spirit like me, are you?"

The Doctor`s True Name Discernment activated, revealing this Servant was... " _Enkidu?_ " The primordial life-form, born from clay as an autonomous weapon of the heavens. The sole companion of the First Hero, a Heroic Spirit who was a living Divine Construct in human form...

"Ah, you haven`t forgotten me after all!" Enkidu jubilantly embracing the bewildered Doctor. "Where is your mysterious blue box? I look forward to learning its secrets as you promised me last time when I was heading to the great walls of Uruk."

"I... _what?_ Uruk? The ancient kingdom ruled by the First Hero, Gilgamesh?" the Doctor stared blankly. "I promised you that?"

"Oh, you knew Gilgamesh too!" Enkidu laughed before becoming solemn, staring back at the madman curiously. "I see...you...have come upon the King of Heroes at ' _another place_ ', haven`t you?"

The Doctor hesitated. "I did, long story. Would you like to know...?"

Enkidu sighed when the madman concluded his narrative. "Hmm... From what you spoke of, it seemed the version of Gilgamesh you know has regrettably returned to his old persona of a tyrant. No...worse than a tyrant. He has become corrupted. With all the capabilities as a resurrected Servant, the world will once more be inflicted by his cruel rule."

The Doctor frowned. The King of Heroes was corrupted? This was hardly a surprise, although... "What should we do about it?"

" _I_ could not do anything, Healer." Enkidu answered simply. "I am merely a Servant to this Holy Grail War. The King of Heroes is a solitary yet formidable person, a depraved tyrant who needs to be reprimanded. Only as his former companion, I ask you to not excessively harm him."

"I understand." the Doctor muttered with a grimace. One day the Lord of Time shall have to face the King of Heroes himself in battle... "Ah, no more ominous thoughts, eh? Would you still like to see the old girl?"

Enkidu smiled. "I certainly would."

* * *

The Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful..." Enkidu admired the console room. "The outside is smaller than the inside...A craft from the sea of time, isn`t she? One who forever your companion too..."

"Er...we are more engaged for a wedding, once I think about it." the Doctor blushed. "Only the title of 'companion' will do. Ah, is there anywhere you would like- ?"

There was an explosion outside. A sound-shattering boom, like a miniature meteor had crashed into the ground. "What...?" the Doctor walked to the doorway to investigate. A crater had indeed struck closely outside the time-machine, yet it appeared to have been formed by a hyper-speed projectile...

"Healer, _watch out!_ " Enkidu jumped forward, forming his clay self into a shield. A millisecond later, a monstrous arrow flew past at super-sonic velocity, creating another crater where the Time Lord was standing before.

"An...Archer-Class Servant?" the Doctor observed.

"Worse." Enkidu was grimly on alert for another attack. None came. "It is that degraded True Archer of this War. He has been tainted by an unknown force, falling as a hero. My Presence Detection Skill should have detected this enemy... Ah...more Servants are approaching, only do not worry. The closest one is an soldier I recognize from earlier. A potential ally."

The Doctor`s Time Lord instincts flared once more. "A potential ally?" This was bad...he quickly recognized this Holy Grail War was never suppose to have an outside Ruler-Class like him in it. He was an anachronism in this fragile timeline, with his mere presence distorting history. "Which Servant?"

"A Saber, by the prana signatures..." The Chain of Heaven answered.

"Sabers are everywhere from my perspective..." the Doctor reached into the TARDIS for a small dusty suitcase. "Okay, this is what I need for you to do. Run back to your Master, protect him when you still have time. I will greet Saber here while thinking of something clever. Sad I am not an Archer-Class myself this time, otherwise I could defend this place more."

Enkidu blinked in hesitation. "You are asking me to abandon you, Healer?"

"Oh, you don`t have to worry about old me! Time-traveler, remember? I still have to see you future-wise, therefore I will survive this. Hopefully." the madman answered wolfishly, not mentioning time could be re-written.

"...Understood. I wish you good luck." Enkidu sighed, reluctantly disappearing. Although he was the Chain of Heaven itself, there was nothing he could do anymore here. Everything shall rest with the wisdom of this nameless Healer.

"Live a good life, Enkidu." the Doctor called before readying for battle.

The quiet on the battlefield is never calm...

* * *

The handsome armored knight in a royal mantle walked into the forest.

"Where are you, eh...?" the swordsman muttered cheerfully to himself.

This was Saber, a certain Heroic Spirit with an exalted background as a former king. A man whose identity was the symbol of valor throughout his glorious legend, the last noble soldier of ancient memory. Only at the moment, he was commanded by his young Master to investigate a strange abnormality.

The disgraced Archer of this Holy Grail War was sniping an unknown target hiding in this forest. A target which radiated a presence that should not exist.

"Master will be quite pleased after this..." Saber smiled to think of his Summoner, a reluctant ordinary young woman who found herself trapped on the battlefield before he saved her. "One mystery solved, another battle victorious - "

He halted. At the center of the forest, an eccentrically-dressed British gentleman stood before a blue box. A gentleman who -

"You... _Sir Doctor of TARDIS?_ " Saber gasped in dismay.

"I... _what!?_ " the gentleman looked bewilderingly at this blond with red-streaked knight . "I was about to give you a jelly baby, only...you know me?"

"Indeed I have! You were a strange _Minstrel of Time_ from when I was living." Saber inspected the man curiously. "Are you Summoned as a Servant here too?"

The Doctor frowned. _Minstrel of Time?_ Time-wimey once more, although who... True Name Discernment activated. The Doctor stepped back, his inner history fan-boy jubilant upon learning the Saber`s name. "You... _Richard the Lionheart!?_ " The Wandering King of Britain himself?

"Oh, you do remember me!" Richard exclaimed charismatically. "I see your deceptively spacious time-box is present too. What joy to have you witness - " Another super-sonic arrow launched behind only froze in mid-air like an invisible force had appeared to protect the king. " - my victory in this War!" The Lionheart finished calmly. The arrow shots stopped.

The Doctor stared at Richard. "Your Noble Phantasm...it..."

"Hush!" Richard smiled roguishly. "I rather no one know its identity yet...ah, I notice you are being targeted on the battlefield too, are you not?"

"Er...long story..." the Doctor quickly explained what was happening. "...Therefore, the history distortions should fix itself when the TARDIS departs. Only as a Ruler, I need to stop the other Servants from seeing the other. No one is suppose to die here until later in the timeline."

"...I understand." Richard became solemn. "Your mission is quite difficult. More Servants are mobilizing towards here to investigate your presence. The Archer who sniped at me is coming too...do you have a strategy?"

"What do you think?" the Doctor revealed his suitcase. "I used my Expert of Many Expertise Skill to modify this Delta Wave generator. Smart little device will wipe all memory of my presence within a certain range. The thing is, re-calibrating its frequency to affect Servants will take at least an hour."

Richard stood courageously. "Therefore, you want me to be a distraction until the device is ready."

"Oh, no!" the Doctor frowned. "You are far too special a distraction for all the baddies. I`m going to assist you while the Delta Wave activates." Behind him, the TARDIS made a wheezing sound before automatically dematerializing. "I re-activated the old girl`s HADS (Hostile Action Displacement System), too hazardous for her to remain. Should materialize back after everything is over." The madman silently acknowledged it will be a miracle to survive unscathed after. "Only what cannot be cured must be endured..."

"What?" Richard was unsheathing a simple ornamental sword from its scabbard.

"Oh, don`t listen to me. I never do." the Doctor noticed the king carried another Noble Phantasm aside from his invisible protection...although it was not the blade itself...

The Lionheart looked calmly skywards. "Doctor, in the name of the English Royal House of Angevin where I was born, I shall protect you until the end."

The Doctor smiled grimly. "No, Richard. In the name of the Gallifreyean House of _Lungbarrow_ where _I_ was born, I promise this will be our victory."

The defenders of this timeline stood brave-heartedly, readying for battle.

* * *

The first enemy Servant that came was not a human.

Rather, it was a _thing_ instead.

"...What is that sound?" the Doctor looked around. There was an unearthly wind gathering, like a thunderstorm descending from the sky.

A little later, an immense cloud of pure darkness rose above the forest to float slowly towards them. "No..." Richard froze in horror. "The False Rider is here..."

"Rider?" the madman`s eyes widened. "You mean that cloud thingy is a _Servant_ \- ?" Richard quickly grabbed the Doctor by his hands, leading him away. The madman noticed there was a faint smell of tree bark in the air wherever the cloud went. The scent of trees, dying from disease...

"A Servant of the Mount who brings disease?" True Name Discernment gave the Doctor the answer he suspected. "Oh... _the Pale Rider._ " Pestilence itself. The tormentor of all life. The scourge of humankind, manifested as a 'Heroic' Spirit.

"Indeed." At this point, Richard was practically carrying the madman in his arms as they ran to outrun the living cloud of death. It would been laughable had everything not been so serious. "You are called a healer, only this is one enemy we cannot survive in battle."

"Survive in battle..." the Doctor noticed Rider was almost upon them. With all his alien knowledge on medical science, defeating Pestilence would been a simple thing only he did not have the equipment with him...

"Force-field!" the Doctor reached into his pockets for a small disc. "For once, I finally thought of carrying a force-field with me!"

"What are you waiting for? Use it!" Richard`s eyes widened when the madman unexpectedly threw the device towards the oncoming cloud of plague instead. "No! What are you - !?"

The force-field activated, creating an immense energy-barrier surrounding the remaining forest, trapping Pestilence inside it. The dark cloud tried breaking its incarceration only the force-held steadily.

"Disease cannot be truly defeated, although it could be contained." the Doctor smirked. This barrier should temporarily continue to restrain Pestilence until everything is over. "Plague doctor here, aren`t I?"

"You certainly are." Richard recovered from shock to give a sigh.

* * *

Another sound broke the short calm silence.

The cry of a young child.

The Doctor became alert. "What...?"

The crying continued. "Over there!" Richard pointed towards a lake in the distance. A victim of this War? The two quickly began running until coming upon a patch of blood-stains on the ground.

The Doctor knelt down to examine it. "Strange...this blood...it has no identifiable blood-type for a human..."

Richard`s inner warrior thought of a question. "Doctor, would an ordinary child`s cry be audible over such a distance?"

"Hmm...no, unless that child was not - " the madman froze. "Oh, dear...this is a - "

"Behind you!" Richard slashed forwards with his blade, deflecting a stealthily-thrown knife aimed at the Doctor`s back.

A small, young girl with bleached hair wearing slightly-revealing clothing appeared from nowhere. "My, I would have assassinated him had you not interfered..." she calmly glared. Richard stabbed at her only the girl mysteriously disappeared, replaced where she was standing by the figure of an elderly Victorian gentleman wielding a cane. "Your accent...are you of British origin like me too?" the enemy stared at the Doctor curiously.

The madman stared curiously back. "No...I`m rather a citizen of the universe, more of a gentleman than you to boot!" This strange person apparently had the ability to shape-shift... A British Victorian-era Servant, one whose legend focused on having an ambiguous identity with a skill for assassinations...

"Are you...'Jack'? the Doctor cautiously asked, gesturing for Richard to stand down for the moment. This was a 'sane' Servant of Madness, one too chaotic to defeat in battle.

The gentleman gave a nightmarish smirk. "Ah, you recognized me!" This person was indeed the unknown Servant of fear from old London, Summoned under an abnormal Class. The False Berserker, Jack the Ripper. With his Skill of Thousand Faces, he is able to shape-shift into any identity suspected to be the original assailant of tragedy.

"My lunatic of a Master has commanded me to investigate the presence of a Ruler around." Jack explained, muttering about someone named 'Flat Escardos'. "I see you are being quite an interfering Servant in this War, despite no one ever inviting you here."

"It is what I do best." the Doctor admitted. "So what is Jack the Ripper going to do about it?"

"Me?" Jack gave a psychopathic laugh. "I am going to kill you."

The Doctor smiled unexpectedly. "Oh, I knew there was something about you I liked!"

A silence passed.

"...What?" Jack frowned at this unexpected answer.

"Oh, no. I was suppose to begin screaming for my life, aren`t I?" the madman answered sarcastically. "Sorry. In the home universe where I am from, I already know Jack the Ripper`s true identity. It isn`t all that scary to me anymore."

Berserker stepped back at this absolute lunatic of a stranger. "You..." He quickly shape-shifted into the form of the Doctor. "I suppose as you aren`t afraid of me, only what about being killed by yourself?"

Jack the Ripper launched at the Doctor.

* * *

Richard stood, unable to do anything.

On the ground, two Doctors were using alien martial-arts to defend the other clone of himself...although the Lionheart was uncertain which one was the true Doctor he should aid.

"This is not something a gentleman of the universe would do!" one Doctor glared, countering with a stealth kick.

"Oi, I would be admiring myself have you not been attacking me!" the other Doctor scolded, using a tree branch as an improvised weapon.

The victor of this battle will forever remain a mystery, as the sound of ominous footsteps made the combatants halt. At the end of the field stood a lone warrior. A tall resolute soldier with blood-red skin, his face covered by a long shroud brandishing a mammoth longbow, radiating courageous malice.

"Dear me..." one of the Doctors paled, revealing himself to be Jack as he hastily retreated into thin air. "It appears I wouldn`t have to kill you, Doctor. The kind visitor over there will do it for me. I wish you a happy death!"

The Archer aimed mercilessly, bombarding death-clad arrows at the Doctor and Richard who ducked for cover. "I assume that is Archer? The baddie of this War?" the Doctor grimaced, the shock-waves rattling his skull as the surrounding lake was devastated by the onslaught.

"I do not know...haven`t faced him on the battlefield before." Richard muttered calmly. "What of the Delta Wave?"

The Doctor verified the device. Only minutes remaining until initiation. Sadly, he was not going to survive long enough to activate it.

"You...the outside Ruler..." the Archer unexpectedly called in a deep familiar voice. "You will face me like a warrior. Alone. Otherwise I shall burn this entire land to ashes, starting with your knight-companion."

The Doctor frowned distastefully. "Richard...take this." He handed the sonic-screwdriver to the knight. "I`m going to reason with Archer. Should I fail, I want you to retreat using this little gadget`s assistance."

"What...?" the Lionheart stared at the madman in shock. "No, I would rather die than abandon - "

"You must survive until the end of this War!" the Doctor whispered furiously. "Think of what wish you have for the Holy Grail! At this moment, being alive is all that matters. An old madman like me has lived a long enough life, eh?"

Without any hesitation, the Doctor stood to walk towards Archer.

* * *

"Ah, hello!" the Doctor smiled calmly.

He looked to assure Richard was staying behind like a good boy. The Wandering King was, with the greatest of reluctance.

"Hmph. A small opponent you are." Archer muttered disdainfully. "At least give me your name before I take your miserable life."

"I am called the Doctor, universally." the Doctor answered, no fear in his eyes at this certain death.

Although he stopped when True Name Discernment activated. "Your name is...Hercules?" That explains the reason his voice sounded familiar. It appeared he is not under Mad Enhancement as a Berserker, though what happened for him to become this blood-thirsty horror?

"Ah...you understand who I am." Hercules sneered underneath his shroud. "Indeed I am...the mortal form of my legend, that is. I wouldn`t need my Noble Phantasms to defeat a weakling like you. Your obnoxious interference in this War will end here!"

"Me? Obnoxious? I never - !" the Doctor gasped as Hercules mercilessly smashed his longbow into the madman, sending him flying. "Ouchie..." the Time Lord grimaced, staggering up from the ground with broken ribs. Luckily he had Servant Endurance there...

"As you recognize my name, Doctor, would you like to know the reason I am in this War?" Archer approached the wounded madman. "I want to erase my disgraceful mortal name as 'Hercules' from this earth. All who stand in my path shall be slaughtered, for this is the power of Humankind!"

"You are more insane than your Berserker-version, which is quite something..." the Doctor responded scathingly as his dropped suitcase containing the Delta Wave beeped. "Oh, finally activation time! I was wondering when - "

Archer used this distraction to grab the Doctor by the neck. "Begone, Doctor! I will see you in Elysium - "

"You are the one who shall begone!" a voice interrupted.

Everyone looked up to sight Richard unexpectedly wielding the sonic-screwdriver like a miniature sword. "Richard? What are you - " the Doctor gasped desperately.

" _Excalibur!_ " the Lionheart slashed forward with the sonic like a certain King of Knights did long time ago. A glorious golden laser-light bursted from the screwdriver. This was Richard`s other Noble Phantasm. _Excalibur (Sword of Forever Distant Victory)_. The symbol of the Lionheart`s rule as the sovereign who rivaled the exalted King Arthur herself in legend.

With this, anything Richard could hold in his hand will become known as _Excalibur_ , therefore he improvised the Doctor`s sonic-screwdriver for the moment.

Hercules moved to defend only it was too late. The improvised _Excalibur_ `s laser, enhanced by the screwdriver`s sonic technology, missed the Doctor to blast Archer point-blank, sending him flying into the horizon. After this was done, the gadget quickly exploded, overloaded from the Noble Phantasm. "Oi! My sonic!" the Doctor exclaimed heartbrokenly as his wounds healed from mana.

Richard sighed in solace. "Doctor, I do not think the monstrous Archer will stay down for long. Please do what you need."

"Ah..." the Doctor quickly opened the suitcase to activate the Delta Wave. A moment later, a shock-wave of invisible energy scattered throughout the surrounding earth. All around the land the Servant of this War, aside from Enkidu and Richard himself, found themselves forgetting everything about the strange Ruler from earlier. History will continue forwards like normal from this moment on.

"There. Finally could call the TARDIS back." A wheezing sound appeared, indicating the old time-machine had indeed returned.

"Ah...your minstrel-box!" Richard smiled eagerly.

"Would you like a ride?" the Doctor opened the doors.

* * *

It was a reluctant moment of departure.

When the TARDIS landed, the Wandering King saluted the Doctor before walking out of the time-machine to continue on with this War.

"Brave heart, Richard..." the Doctor muttered wearily after the Lionheart disappeared. One more battle ended, another will certainly come as he searches for the true enemy behind all this. Time for a rest to repair his sonic-screwdriver...

The madman froze. An invisible force had materialized in the air, watching him from the distance. The madman quickly looked up to sight a young dark-haired man clad in a military long-coat stealthily observing him in the shadows. "Ah..." the Doctor remembered the future history of this false Holy Grail War from his knowledge as a time-traveler.

"The ' _Watcher_ '-Class Servant, with his ' _Sigma_ ' of a ' _Lancer_ '..."

The young man called 'Sigma' quietly blinked at the mention of his name before disappearing once more.

A silence passed.

The Doctor sighed, alone once more on this journey. There was no need to think more about this mysterious little event that happened. Everything in this parallel universe is an abnormality like he was.

Although the madman himself was one abnormality who should never have existed in the first place...


	32. Battle Standard

The Doctor inspected the TARDIS monitor.

"What...a _spaceship?_ " he muttered.

The old time-machine had materialized on what was a basically an unidentified object floating in the sky. What else could it be?

The TARDIS was in another parallel universe at the beginning of the twenty-first century. One where the timeline was apocryphal from the history the madman was knowledgeable about. Instead of Japan, the Holy Grail was stolen by a rogue band of magi called _Yggdmillennia (Tree of A Thousand Realms)_ to Europe for a Greater Holy Grail War, where Yggdmillennia`s Black Faction clashed against the Mage`s Association`s Red Faction in an unrivaled battle of Servants like no other.

"Only... _spaceships!?_ " the Doctor dressed himself into an old astronaut-suit before opening the doors to investigate outside. "What alien anachronism is this little...oh..."

He was not on a spaceship after all.

Instead, the Time Lord was standing in a beautiful garden surrounded by a stone citadel. All around, flowers bloomed like he had stepped into an extraterrestrial planet. This entire place appeared to be artificial, constructed from the 'Territory Creation' Servant Skill with extraordinary capability. A Noble Phantasm?

" _A cloud-covered aerial fortress with a garden on it..._ " The identity of a certain ancient queen began to enter the bewildered madman`s mind as he wandered about. "I think I know where this is..."

Although the Doctor never noticed the figure of a shadowy Assassin sneaking behind until it was too late.

* * *

The Ruler-Class Heroic Spirit was named Jeanne d`Arc.

The Maid of Orleans.

 _La Pucelle_.

The unforgotten Standard-Bearer of France, Summoned from the Throne of Heroes when the World called upon her salvation once more.

Although at the moment, the Holy Virgin was resting calmly at the foot of a tree. "I never would have thought it became like this..."

This Greater Holy Grail War was corrupt from the beginning. The Black Faction was devastated from the aftermath of previous battles. The Red Faction was under the another rogue Ruler`s command. Only she had the capability to save the World from what was coming...

"Er...you okay there?" a voice asked. Jeanne looked up to sight a young handsome homunculus with red eyes approaching her. This was the man named Sieg, a renegade Master of this War who Jeanne was allied with.

"I am fine." Jeanne smiled wearily. "Only resting to ready myself for what is to come."

"Ah, I see..." Sieg hesitated. "Er...there is this strange man who I came upon a little earlier. He is something of a lunatic outsider who was going about the Holy Grail War. Named himself a 'Doctor' too..."

Jeanne froze. "A... _'Doctor'_?"

* * *

The Doctor looked at the night sky.

"I hope you are safe up there, old dear..." he sighed.

"What, you dreaming about your old box?" Mordred the Knight of Treachery glared from where she was resting.

In the distance, the immense sky-fortress where the TARDIS mistakenly landed floated on gently. This was the Anti-World Noble Phantasm, the _Hanging Gardens of Babylon (Aerial Garden of Vanity)_. An otherworldly citadel, forged in this Holy Grail War as the mobile command-center of the Red Faction.

When the Doctor stepped outside his time-machine earlier, he was unexpectedly attacked by the Red Faction`s Assassin. With no time to defend, the madman was forced to retreat by jumping off the fortress. Luckily the space-suit he wore protected him from the fall although the TARDIS was still abandoned on the _Hanging Gardens_.

It will be a nightmare for the Red Faction to uncover the time-machine`s secrets, therefore he needed to retrieve the old dear back. Since yesterday, the Doctor had wandered throughout the desolated battlefield until he came upon Mordred. Camelot`s disgraced soldier was Summoned as Saber of Red for this War too though she had quickly rebelled, no surprise there. After remembering the Doctor`s kindness when she was living, Mordred reluctantly chose to remain until he was safe.

"Ah, good." Mordred noticed another Servant approaching. " _She_ is here...about time too."

The Doctor blinked. "Who?" A beautiful young lady with braided hair in a battle-dress was hesitantly running towards him, her eyes wide in bewilderment. An elegant battle-flag was in her hand, with a design the Doctor quickly recognized from his wanderings throughout history. "...The 'Standard of the Maiden of Orleans'?"

"You!" the girl gasped, halting where she stood. " _The Sainted Physician!_ "

"Who...me?" the Doctor`s True Name Discernment activated. " _The Ruler-Class, Jeanne d`Arc!?_ " The legendary Holy Virgin who the madman was formerly allied with in his home universe too?

"Indeed I am!" Jeanne answered in shock. "You are the mysterious wiseman who appeared in your blue medicine box when I was living . Are you Summoned as a Servant too - ?" She froze as knowledge suddenly began entering her mind.

Being another unique Ruler-Class like the Doctor, Jeanne`s personal True Name Discernment was still unable to identify the madman`s name. Instead, the Skill gave her a supernatural clairvoyance of understand _everything_ about the Time Lord aside from his identity. "Ah...I see...you are on a journey to defeat an unknown darkness, aren`t you?"

The Doctor was in absolute mortification. "Er...?"

This was certainly something...he had not expected to come upon another Ruler-Class on this journey...

* * *

After more than a little time, everything was explained.

"...Therefore, you will need my assistance to recover your 'TARDIS" time-machine before the end of this War." Jeanne concluded the Doctor`s story.

The Doctor hesitated. "Er...I was about to do this alone... You don`t have to come with me..." This version of the Holy Grail War will end in a matter of days. Jeanne with her allies need preparation to ready for the final battle, not give aid to a lunatic like him...

"Mister...'Doctor'." Sieg interrupted after Jeanne explained everything to him. "I don`t know who you are, although you will need any help to survive this."

"You can consider me to be in too." Mordred added. "My Master is resting elsewhere, he wouldn`t mind me disappearing for a little."

The Doctor still looked reluctant. He had spent the past day strategizing only this was a strange band to recover the time-machine with. The Maid of Orleans. The Knight of Treachery. A Saber-homunculus boy, with a dragon growing within him. What could happen?

"Oh...fine." The madman relented. "Remember, this is a secret mission. We will be infiltrating the _Hanging Gardens_ though no matter what happens, your target is _only_ to aid me in recovering the TARDIS. No wandering off. Once the old dear is retrieved I will return all you back, pretend nothing special ever happened afterwards. Understood?"

"Doctor, what strategy do you have for reaching the _Hanging Gardens_ in the first place?" Jeanne pointed towards the air-fortress, a dot in the distant sky. "We do not have the ability to fly, after all."

The Doctor smirked.

* * *

It was the oldest vintage automobile anyone has ever looked upon.

"I found this lovely girl named _Bessie_ in an old junkyard." the Doctor guided the band of Servants to a debris-covered battlefield. "Modified the inner mechanisms to give it flight capabilities, powered by faint traces of bio-electricity around this place."

"...Bio-electricity?" Sieg discerned. This was previously the battlefield where many of the Black Faction Servants were defeated. The ruined ground was covered by metal stakes created by _Kazıklı Bey (The Lord of Execution_ ). The fearsome Noble Phantasm of the Faction`s defeated leader, Vlad the Lord Impaler.

One of the Servants in the Faction too was Frankenstein, the Ideal Human of artificial genius. Sadly, the young Berserker had sacrificed herself in a failed Noble Phantasm to destroy Mordred. It appeared the mechanical remnants of her life-giving bio-electricity was then later harnessed by the Doctor.

"You`re thinking of _flying_ this automobile up to the _Hanging Gardens_?" Mordred looked anxious. "We will be blasted out of the sky by its anti-air defenses, not to mention all those noisy Red Faction Servants inside."

"Oh, I`ve thought of that too." the Doctor calmly assured, revealing a small metal cylinder in his hand. "See this? Iron-based firework shells I forged from _Kazikli Bey_ stakes. Scattered these throughout the land yesterday. Once I send an ignition signal, everyone is going to be in for a little pyrotechnic surprise."

"Therefore the Red Faction will send their Servants onto the ground to investigate this unexpected distraction." Sieg concluded.

The Doctor produced a stack of gas-masks from the automobile`s trunk. "There will only be a skeleton crew remaining on the Hanging Gardens, perfect time for sneaking in to search for the TARDIS. These gas masks have perception filters installed within. Wear it, you become undetectable by anyone else."

"You do think of everything, don`t you?" Jeanne climbed aboard onto the _Bessie_ automobile, looking astounded at the madman`s genius.

The Doctor smirked. "I really am too clever, aren`t I?"

* * *

With a simple press of the sonic screwdriver`s button, chaos bloomed.

A storm of fireworks shattered the silent landscape, creating a brilliant display of lights that could be sighted from space itself.

"Victory for my 'Blue Faction'!" the Doctor exclaimed jubilantly, watching the pyrotechnics like a child.

Sieg quickly noticed a small unit of Servants jumping off from the distant Hanging Gardens, disappearing into spirit form. "I think the distraction is working, Doctor. There is no - "

"Time for excitement!" the madman flicked the controls. The automobile blasted into overdrive, moving forward until its modified engines made the machine rise into the air like a fighter-jet.

"A flying automobile, eh?" Mordred overcame her shock, admiring the view. "You never stopped surprising me, Doctor."

"It is what I do." the madman piloted the _Bessie_ towards the _Hanging Gardens_ with expert Riding Skill. No anti-air defenses activated on the immense fortress, for the automobile itself had a perception filter on it. "This reminds me, I was once deadlocked on a crashing alien spaceship. Only a door stood before me, the one barrier I had to move past for survival."

"What happened?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"Oh, I died. Long story." the Doctor answered. "Ah, we are almost there, only a little more -"

A majestic fiery streak of blinding laser-light launched from out of nowhere, destroying the _Bessie_ in less than a millisecond. The Doctor was thrown clear from the shock-wave onto the edge of the _Hanging Garden_ `s platform. "Dear me...poor _Bessie_." The madman staggered up only for Jeanne to crash-land on him. "Ouchie!"

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Jeanne sighted Sieg and Mordred disembarking safely at another far location on the Aerial Garden. There was no time to re-assemble, she and the Doctor will have to move on alone.

Although...

"You shall not pass, outsiders." a Servant floating in mid-air appeared before the Doctor. A pale yet handsome warrior covered in wing-like armor, wielding a long spear.

"What...?" the Doctor stepped back as True Name Discernment activated. " _Karna!?_ " The shining Hero of Charity, Summoned as Lancer of Red for this Holy Grail War. An exceptionally powerful Servant, born of the sun.

With a shock, the Doctor recognized the laser-light earlier was from one of this hero`s Noble Phantasms. _Brahamastra (O' Cover the Earth)._ A radiant ranged-attack which will certainly never fail to reach its target, powerful enough to rival a nuclear weapon in devastation.

"You recognize my name..." Karna inspected the Doctor curiously. "Interesting...our leader mentioned something about an unidentified Servant yesterday, only I did not think you would return. With the Maiden of Orleans too. "

"Indeed. We are not here to battle, Lancer." Jeanne explained. "This 'Doctor' has a blue box on the _Hanging Gardens_ needing to be retrieved. I assure you with my authority as a Ruler after this is done, we will depart without - "

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Karna stoically responded. "Only Assassin and I remain on this fortress while the rest of our Faction investigates those unknown fireworks. She commanded me to guard the place as a soldier, therefore I must do what is necessary."

The Hero of Charity raised his spear. "Please, do not resent me for this."

The girl`s eyes widened, deflecting a stab of Karna`s spear with her battle-flag. "Doctor, run! I will protect - arghhh!" A kick from Lancer sent her almost falling off the platform into open sky.

"Jeanne!" the madman froze. The weapon the Hero of Charity wielded was _Vasavi Shakti (O' Sun, Abide to Death)_. The spear of thunder, forged to be an Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm powerful enough to annihilate any target in existence. Only the Time Lord quickly recognized despite all these armaments, Lancer had one simple weakness...

"Sorry dear!" the Doctor quickly ran to Jeanne, grabbing the Holy Virgin`s battle-flag before waving it almost majestically in the air along with the sonic-screwdriver.

Lancer`s response to this was to frown slightly in bewilderment, readying his spear.

"...Er...Doctor." Jeanne whispered anxiously, mortified too. "My battle-flag`s Noble Phantasm could only be used by myself. You are not - "

She froze. Karna looked like he was having a Servant version of a heart-attack, kneeling on the ground as he found himself unexpectedly unable to move from exhaustion. "What have you...?"

"Simple!" the Doctor continued on. "Karna`s weakness is that he needs an immense supply of magical energy to exist as a Servant. I merely used the screwdriver to modify your battle-flag into a conductor that extracts all prana around here, temporarily immobilizing him. Like a scientific vampire, basically!"

"You..." Karna gritted his teeth resolutely to begin staggering up, surprising the madman. "Doctor...you shall not..."

Jeanne quickly grabbed the Doctor`s hand, guiding him away from the incapacitated Lancer into the citadel of the _Hanging Gardens_ itself. "Doctor, we have to look for your time-machine before it it is too late."

"No...I will go after the TARDIS." the Doctor halted. "Alone. You should search for Sieg and Mordred, check those two are still safe. Remember to wear your perception filter gas mask. We could reunite at the field of flowers north of here." He handed her a small device. "This is is a simple teleportation gadget. Should I fall, use it to retreat without me.

"I am not abandoning you - " the Maid of Orleans began, although a stern glare from the madman stopped her.

"My dear Jeanne...please. You of all heroes should know the necessity of bravery in the face of death. I have already burned on the battlefield more than once in my lives. Fulfill your mission of saving the World as a Ruler. This is all I ask."

Jeanne hesitated for a moment before unexpectedly embracing the Doctor. "Good luck, Doctor."

The madman smiled resolutely, quietly departing into the unknown.

* * *

All was quiet inside the citadel of the vain Aerial Garden.

"Where are you, old dear...?" the Doctor stealthily wandered on until he came upon the heart of the _Hanging Gardens_.

A great elegant throne room was before him, covered in embellishments unrivaled on the earth. The missing TARDIS stood quietly at the back of the chamber, unguarded.

The Doctor thought about running to his time-machine only hesitated."I know you are there! Once trained as a reluctant assassin myself, the Presence Concealment Skill will not hide you."

On the throne itself, a person became visible. A depraved-looking beauty in a midnight-dark dress, giving a charismatic smirk. "Ah...the interfering stranger has finally returned." This was the Assassin of Red who attacked the Doctor when he first arrived in this universe. The ancient regent-sovereign known as the Wise Queen of Assyria. Semiramis.

"Oh I am interfering indeed, Assassin." the Doctor responded solemnly. "I know I`m an abnormal Servant in this War, only should you let me depart with my box I promise I will disappear for good."

Semiramis raised her finger at the madman. "What about... _no?_ "

The Doctor`s eyes widened, jumping back to evade a blast of lethal Magecraft that sent poison flying in the air.

This was Semiramis`s other Noble Phantasm, _Sikera Usum (The King's Alcohol)_. The arsenal of certain-kill techniques which gave her the title of the world`s first poisoner. With this, the Wise Queen has the ability to transform everything throughout surrounding environment into any deadly poison she wishes, becoming an extraordinarily powerful Assassin-Class Servant.

"Your interference has been an obnoxious distraction, outsider." Semiramis aimed more ferocious poison attacks. "The Red Faction is merely a breath away from our objective, only you had to shock everyone with your lunatic presence!"

"Oi, would you mind not ruining my dress-suit? I have an engagement with my box!" the Doctor quickly wore his gas-mask. Poisonous-tipped chains appeared from thin air, slashing at the madman who gritted his teeth in agony before continuing to evade.

"Interesting..." Semiramis looked on in grudging admiration a moment later. "You have been inflicted with nearly every arcane venom I could think of...enough to devastate an entire army. Only you still stand with minor wounds. What matter of man are you?"

"Ha..." the Doctor staggered wearily. His Magic-resistant Time Lord biology had protected him from the worst of Assassin`s banes. Unless Semiramis knew the alien madman was vulnerable to obscure weaknesses like aspirin-dust, he should temporarily survive. "Me? Only a wandering hermit. You certain you wouldn`t have me depart peacefully? Otherwise, I have to go with that _other_ strategy..."

Semiramis froze. " _What other strategy?_ "

"Oh...nothing." the Doctor muttered. "Ah, question. Your _Hanging Gardens_ operates by using the Conceptual Magic of 'Inversion', doesn`t it? Basically, anti-gravity Magic used to make it levitate like a spaceship."

"...What about it?" Assassin asked cautiously.

"Er...sorry about not mentioning it, only I was experimenting with anti-grav devices myself earlier. Theoretically, what do you think will happen when anti-grav Magic comes upon anti-grav science inside this fortress? My hypothesis is with all the scattered devices over your garden the interfering effects will cancel out the other, therefore initiating a reverse where - "

"The entire _Hanging Gardens_ would come fatally crashing down into the ground..." Assassin paled, walking over to grab the madman by his neck. " _What did you do before coming into the throne room?_ "

The Doctor smirked, not responding.

" _Answer me_! What happened to your scientific devices? _Where did you place those in my beloved garden!?_ " Semiramis was nearly shrieking at this point.

" _Are you my mummy?_ " the Doctor asked innocently underneath his gas-mask.

The Wise Queen stared, mortified at this lunatic of a madman. Who knew what could have happened after, had not a flash of light interrupted.

The combatants looked up to sight Jeanne, Sieg, and Mordred appear from nowhere, all in gas-masks too. The small band of Servants had apparently used the Doctor`s teleportation device to travel here instead of onto the ground. "Surrender, Assassin!" Jeanne wielded her spear-tipped battle-flag, looking quite awkward wearing her gas-mask.

Semiramis was infuriated. " _Silence, Ruler!_ I am trying to stop this madman from destroying us all! We have to locate those foolish anti-gravity devices he made, otherwise - "

"Stand down, Semiramis." a voice called.

Everyone froze as a young pale-haired man in a red shroud stood at the throne room`s entrance, followed by the entire rest of the Red Faction.

"Shirou..." Jeanne glared as everyone prepared for battle.

"What...Shirou?" the Doctor blinked as True Name Discernment activated. This was indeed the antagonist behind this Greater Holy Grail War. The leader of the Red Faction. The Youth Saint of old Japan. The other rogue Ruler-Class, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.

Semiramis growled. "Master...I...this interfering man - "

"Ah, the Sainted Physician." Shirou acknowledged with an unexpected smile. "My apologies, I did not recognize it was you of all outsiders to land here. Semiramis, release him, will you? He with the other intruders have my permission to depart peacefully after disarming whatever anti-grav devices are placed around."

" _What...?_ " Semiramis reluctantly back away.

The Doctor quickly re-assembled with his band of allies, aiming his screwdriver in the air before looking curiously at him. "Er...'Shirou'. What are you - "

"Please go." Shirou interrupted mysteriously. "This War has already enough distractions in it for a lifetime."

The Doctor hesitated before indicating for his allies to enter the blue box. This was certainly something, having three Rulers in a single Holy Grail War at once.

"...Master...was there any reason you spared this 'Doctor'?" Assassin watched bewilderingly as the box faded into thin air.

Shirou sighed. "I spared him because as one of the Ruler-Class, I understood who the Doctor is. I recognized the reason he is existing as an outside Servant too. The entire multiverse needs his survival to defeat what is coming, otherwise..."

"...Otherwise?" Semiramis asked.

"Nothing will remain when the darkness destroys all." Shirou simply answered.

* * *

Jeanne blinked.

"Your TARDIS...it is bigger on the inside!"

"Quite the lovely dear, no?" the Doctor operated the console, overjoyed to reunite with the old girl.

Mordred wandered about the inside. "I never would have thought you could hide such a miraculous box after all this time..."

"A time machine, scientifically." the Doctor laughed. "Ah, I should return all you back to the ground. Would like to stay only my journey is not over." Although in his hearts, the madman quietly lamented this War will not have a happy conclusion.

Jeanne`s battle will not end with this War. The final Noble Phantasm of _La Pucelle (The Crimson Holy Virgin)_ shall burn the young girl to ash, bringing upon an infinitely long time journey until salvation comes to her. All the madman could do is wish these Servants the greatest of luck.

"Oh, Doctor?" The other Ruler named Jeanne asked. "I thought of something. The anti-gravity devices you mentioned on the _Hanging Gardens_...since when did you scatter those?"

"Ah...there never were any devices." the Doctor smiled roguishly. "I only answered _theoretically_ what would happen when the devices activated. I never mentioned I was really carrying any on me. Clever psychological deception of the enemy, eh? I would be a good Assassin-Class Servant myself..."

"Oh? What matter of assassin will you be?" Jeanne asked curiously, although she quietly knew the answer.

The Doctor laughed. "A _trickster_."


	33. The Unsigned Shield

What an extraordinary place the TARDIS materialized in this time.

"Ah, lovely!" the Doctor stepped outside his blue box. "I was looking forward to this destination too..."

He landed in quite an interesting parallel universe. One where a secret scientific-magic organization known as Chaldea Security experimented with Magecraft-based time-travel to watch over humankind. It reminded the Doctor of a supernatural-version of _UNIT_ _(Unified Intelligence Taskforce)_ from his home universe, with every Heroic Spirit Summoned from throughout all of history as its soldiers. With this foundation, Chaldea stood as a courageous guardian to protect the legacy of the World.

Although no one could have foreseen what happened after. In the early twenty-first century, humankind mysteriously became extinct, incinerated into lifeless ash. Chaldea itself fell, unable to stop the flames. Only one amateur magus with his Shielder-Class Servant remained, traveling throughout space-time on a planet-wide Grand Holy Grail War to reclaim the future of humankind.

A long journey later, it was finally revealed what ignited the crisis in the first place. The rise of the dark 'Servant-like' existences called the _Beasts of Calamity_. Known too as the _Great Enemies of Humanity_. The Ultimate Evils behind this entire multiverse, the greatest adversaries to the Throne of Heroes itself.

"Only there will not be a multiverse remaining unless I stop the oncoming darkness..." the Doctor muttered regrettably.

Indeed, the Beasts are nothing considering what was coming. The unknown darkness the Doctor was searching needed to be stopped before it devastates all creation. This would be a good time to secretly wander around Chaldea`s headquarters to understand what was happening.

"I walk in eternity for goodness sake, only this is something else..." the Doctor sighed.

* * *

The young magus had a name.

Only heroes do not need an identity to save the World. Therefore, the magus will be called the Protagonist. The one person who stood as Chaldea`s champion, traveling the World to restore the precious future.

"Er...Senpai?" a voice called quietly.

The Protagonist watched as a young pink-haired girl clad in knight`s armor appear. This was Mashu Kyrielight, a Chaldea Security assistant who existed as an artificially-created Shielder-Class Servant. "What is it, Mashu?"

"I detected a strange outside abnormality within Chaldea earlier." Mashu explained. "It is a time-travel signature, only an otherworldly one I don`t recognize. "

The Protagonist hesitated. Chaldea had only recovered from the aftermath of the _Lostbelt Crisis_ a matter of days ago. Human history had once more been completely restored, the calamity of the _'Alien-God'_ with its eldritch ' _Fantasy-Trees_ ' finally defeated. Although more battles would certainly be ahead, it was unexpected for an enemy to have sneaked into here... "We should investigate this, don`t you think?"

The champions of Chaldea began walking forward through their repaired headquarters, heading to the basement laboratory where the signature originated. On the way, the Protagonist came upon many of the other Servants he Summoned on previous journeys. All those unforgettable heroes of past, present, and future. "Sorry, there is something Master needs to do." Mashu apologized as many of the Servant call out.

A moment later, the two arrived at their destination. "Careful, Senpai. I will go first." Mashu warned.

With a kick the basement door opened to reveal...

" _Ahhhahahaha!_ " An eccentrically-dressed British man was standing at the center of the room, cackling like a lunatic to himself. " _At last!_ An entire organization that uses supernatural time-travel to save the World? It will all be mine to rule when this is over! All the Servants shall become my pawns to do as I please. No mercy will ever be given! I am already a Ruler, although I can further be... _a destroyer!_ "

"Hush, Doctor!" A handsome blue-haired man clad in a Victorian metal waistcoat yawned from the back, ruining the moment. "Your genius is indeed the only mind rivaled to mine, only your lunacy is quite something else..." This was the Ruler-Class Servant known as the legendary Great Detective. Sherlock Holmes himself.

"...Rather, you would make an awful villain." An elderly dandy-looking gentleman in an old steampunk suit walked forward, wielding a cane-rifle. "What a disappointment from initial observation..." This was the British Archer-Class Servant, the crooked Napoleon of Crime. Professor James Moriarty.

The stranger named the 'Doctor' frowned. The game was not afoot. "Oh? I only wanted to practice what it is like being a villain with you gentlemen. See into the enemy`s mind?" He walked over the laboratory table, continuing his roleplay. "Yes, there is no power here...only mine! This glass beaker? I could stuff the entire universe into it to become the ultimate hermit! The Lord of All Hermits! Genius, is it not? _Ahhhahaha_ \- "

The Doctor looked up at the elegant round-shield Mashu wielded, formerly the exalted weapon of a certain other legendary Heroic Spirit. " _... Sir Galahad?_ I don`t think you were a girl the last time...have you become a hermit too?"

The Protagonist and Mashu blinked, mortified. "Er... _what?_ "

"Oh, sorry. Mashu the Shielder, was it?" the man ran over to embrace the bewildered girl. "Lovely! I`m the Doctor, Ruler-Class. Wonderful to know Galahad`s legacy is being carried on...ah, hello!"

The Doctor smiled at the Protagonist. "You are Mashu`s companion, aren`t you? What was your name - ?

" _Er...I don`t think I Summoned you..._ " the Protagonist muttered bewilderingly.

"No, I don`t think you did...too much timey-wimey space-wacey in this timeline." the Doctor muttered. "Ah, I almost forgot! Congratulations on repairing the ' _Incineration of Human History_ ', sorry I was not there to assist. The timelines became all too scrambled for the TARDIS - "

Mashu stepped backwards in alarm. " _You...aren`t a Chaldea Servant?_ "

"Oh, I`m not an enemy." the Doctor quickly assured. "You could ask any Servant around this place for confirmation. Time-travel for me is one - "

"You`re a _time-traveler_ too?" the Protagonist exclaimed in shock.

"It is all elementary, my dear Master." Sherlock interrupted calmly. "This 'Doctor' explained he is on a journey to save the multiverse, therefore time-travel is certainly involved for him to wander about."

"Although for one to time-travel without Magic, one could deduce the 'Doctor' is not quite human in the first place. An extraterrestrial, surprisingly." Moriarty concluded.

Mashu hesitated. This was really something no one had expected, despite everything Chaldea had overcome.. An alien time-traveler?

"Would you like to see my time-machine?" the Doctor smirked.

* * *

"Hello there, Lancelot!" the Doctor greeted.

"Dartahhh▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" the howling Berserker growled, acknowledging the madman.

Mashu stared. "You...recognize Lancelot?"

"I do, long story." the Doctor guided everyone up an elevator. "I know plenty of the Heroic Spirits Summoned here, more I would one day see in the future too. No rest for this old wizard, eh?"

The madman halted temporarily to bow at another extraordinary band of Servant nearby. "Although I have to admit, that _Shadow Border_ technology you Chaldea invented is quite the surprise! A bigger-on-the-inside armored personnel carrier that could stealth time-travel? Luckily the TARDIS was not there, otherwise she would`ve fallen in love!"

The Protagonist thought of a question. "You missed being there when we resolved the _'Incineration of Human History_ '... Chaldea is still about to prepare for a final battle against the last enemy behind all this. The _Beast of The End_. Would you like - "

"No." the Doctor looked solemn. "No spoilers. The last Beast is an entity that I myself am reluctant to face. You need to look at the _Grand Servants_ for aid when the time comes. Splendid fellows, all of them."

The _Grand Servants_. The greatest of all Heroic Spirits on the Throne of Heroes to exist, Summoned by the Counter Force as the last valorous defense against the Beasts of Calamity. Only for this genius time-traveler himself to be this anxious about it...the Protagonist shivered ominously.

The Doctor reached his destination, opening the doors of an old blue police box. "What do you think? Beautiful, eh?"

Mashu gasped. "It`s bigger on the inside!"

"Spacious too." the Doctor began operating the console as the Protagonist cautiously wandered inside too in bewilderment. "Oi! I know you`re there!"

Sherlock appeared from spirit form, followed by Moriarty. "My apologies, Master." The Great Detective looked around curiously. "I am only coming to ensure your safety in this...'interesting' temporal machine."

"Eh...fine." the Doctor muttered. He once allied with his home universe`s version of Sherlock Holmes to defeat an ancient cosmic-horror in a past incarnation, nothing too special here."I was about to bring everyone on a short ride. What do you think about watching the sunrise on the planet Mars?" With a pull of the lever, the Time Rotor activated. With the TARDIS as his shield, the madman himself would be a good Shielder-Class Servant...

An alarm sounded.

"What...?" the Doctor frowned. "Oi! What did you do, pull the wibbly-lever!?"

"Er...no." the Protagonist looked anxious. "What is happening?"

The Doctor inspected the monitor. "Hmm...there is too much magical inference for the TARDIS to land on Mars. She is materializing instead within a collection of former Rayshift-Lostbelts existing inside a temporal void ...a pocket dimension, basically."

A beep indicated the TARDIS landed. "Oh, dear..." the Time Lord opened the doors, revealing what appeared to be ancient stone ruins under a dark sky.

"...Where are we?" Mashu inspected around. This...was a pocket dimension?

"...Interesting place..." the Doctor muttered. "Everything you see is a temporal slippage, a crystallization of past, present, and future events in a wibbly-wobbly sphere. This place will evaporate over time into empty chaos, only we should depart when - "

"Doctor, watch out!" the Protagonist pushed the madman away in time from the stab of a shining blade.

"Hmph! I almost had you there!" a childish voice called. Everyone looked to sight a familiar-looking young girl clad in a futuristic sleek blue jacket and short leggings with boots appearing from thin air, dual-wielding two elegant swords.

Although what surprised the Doctor above all was... "... _Artoria!?_ What are you wearing!?" Indeed, this girl happened to look like a clone of the King of Knights herself, only in slightly-revealing cosplay clothing.

"My name is not Artoria! I am known to this world as _Mysterious Heroine X_ , the Anti-Saber Decisive Weapon!" the girl who was obviously Artoria glared.

The Doctor was too bewildered to respond. What was with this loony parallel universe? "I...see..."

Mashu sighed. Mysterious Heroine X, nicknamed MHX, was a strange Assassin-Class Servant who unexpectedly appeared one day in Chaldea like the Doctor too. She claimed to be an alien from a distant dystopian place called the Servant Universe, where Saber-Classes ruled over the earth as tyrants. Therefore, Assassin had time-traveled back using Magic to Chaldea to kill all Sabers on a mission to save the world. Luckily, the Protagonist had calmed her down enough for Mysterious Heroine X to become his Servant...for the moment.

"You lunatic 'Doctor'." the delusional Artoria clone growled. "You never noticed me sneaking into your time-machine as an uninvited visitor, did you? All that alien-technology hidden within your spacious box will help me achieve certain victory!"

The Doctor gasped as MHX revealed a small object in her hand. "No...you stole the time-anomaly relocation distributor from the TARDIS!?"

"What do you think?" MHX smirked. "Once I press this temporal device`s button, I will be able to continue on my journey to assassinate all those accursed Sabers to ever exist!"

"Only what you are doing is a mistake!" the Doctor paled. "This pocket dimension is already unstable, activating such an alien-technology here will create an immense magic-based distortion that would - "

The Protagonist stepped forward. "Assassin, I command you to stop!"

MHX was not listening. "You are too late, Master. Watch this!" With a quick flash, the device activated. Everyone staggered as a shock-wave burst from thin air, resonating into a sonic-boom.

"Oh, dear..." the Doctor looked around anxiously. "You really done it this time..."

"Doctor? What is it?" Moriarty reached for his Noble Phantasm.

"The distortion created by that device was certainly dangerous." the Doctor explained in dread, slowly reaching for his sonic-screwdriver. "Only for it to activate in this particularly wibbly-wobbly universe where the Grand Holy Grail War transpired will create a crack in time like no other. Anything could happen...anything like - "

A howling sound blasted throughout the air, making everyone shiver in cold fear. MHX froze too, quickly recognizing something was wrong.

From out of nowhere, an entity appeared. A giant humanoid _thing_ , covered with golden armor with long antlers growing on its nightmarish pale face, radiating malefic horror. " _What...is this place?_ " the atrocity spoke in a deep growling voice.

" _...A Beast of Calamity being Summoned._ " the Doctor whimpered.

* * *

Mashu paled.

This was the First Great Evil of Humanity who stood before everyone.

The Demon God King, Goetia. The collective personification of the eldritch grimoire known as the _Ars Goetia_. The first orchestrator of humankind`s extinction, the advent calamity who embodied the Great Evil of Pity. Although...this should not be. Goetia was defeated by Chaldea a long time ago, he cannot have been resurrected.

"Temporal distortion, remember?" the Doctor quickly whispered to his allies. "The Goetia you see is only a weakened projection, basically a solidified memory from previously in the timeline. Once we defeat him here, he will return to being dead forever."

" _You..._ " Goetia interrupted, staring at Mashu and the Protagonist. "I remember you..."

Mashu desperately activated her shield`s Anti-Evil Noble Phantasm. _Lord Camelot (Fortress of the Distant Utopia)._ The ultimate protection from the Round Table of old, the materialization of the young girl`s wish to see the future of humankind. A shining barrier appeared, protectively surrounding Chaldea`s forces like a great castle.

The Doctor himself did something no one expected. He stepped outside the barrier`s protection, walking forward. "Oh, hello there! Goetia, was it? Would you like a bonsai?"

The King of the Demon Gods stared disdainfully, slightly mortified at the stranger before him. "Interesting... A small Ruler-Class has the audacity not to scream for mercy at my presence? Although...you are not from 'around here', are you?"

"Eh...who isn`t?" the Doctor nodded. "Oh, lovely antlers on your not-quite handsome face! I once faced the forces of the Ars Goetia back in my home universe too, long story - "

Moriarty thought with Goetia distracted, this would be a good time to attack. Anything to protect his little Master, after all. The elderly Archer jumped into the sky, deploying his Noble Phantasm that signified Planetary Destruction itself. " _The Dynamics of an Asteroid (The Ultimate Crime)!_ "

Goetia calmly looked up in time for an entire arsenal of meteorite-like laser-projectiles to rain down, devastating the landscape. "Foolish old man...move no more." A blast of ancient infernal Magic formed, sending Moriarty crashing onto the ground.

"Archer, no!" the Doctor quickly ran over to help him up. At this point, Mashu had used her shield as a makeshift Summoning Circle to call upon reinforcements from Chaldea. More Servants began appearing to assist, all glaring at this greatest enemy.

"More miserable weaklings to resist me? This is the reason humankind is doomed." Goetia sneered, defending himself as the small army valorously launched forward. After a short battle the Demon God King scattered the combatants, not a single scratch on his armor before floating skywards to prepare his ultimate attack. Indeed, not all the courage in the World will be enough to stop the malice of the Beasts.

"No...he is about to unleash _that_ Noble Phantasm!" the Protagonist gasped in fear.

 _Ars Almadel Salomonis (The Time of Birth Has Come, He Is the One Who Masters All)_. An Anti-Humanity Noble Phantasm. A storm of burning light proclaiming the final destruction of all humankind, signifying Goetia`s objective of creating a perfect yet lifeless World from its charred ashes.

Time appeared to slow down as the Doctor backed away, his mind over-driving to search for an answer to survive what is coming. Sherlock at this point could stand by no longer, activating his Noble Phantasm too. " _Elementary, My Dear (This Is An Elementary Matter)!_ " Knowledge began entering the Great Detective`s mind. Knowledge of everything that is needed to defeat the enemy. This was the crystallization of Sherlock`s legend, of the elucidated man who was able to overcome all mysteries as the world`s ultimate detective.

"I thought of something clever!" the Doctor and Sherlock exclaimed at the same time before looking at the other in bewilderment.

"What is it!?" the Protagonist asked anxiously. Goetia at this time was glowing in an ominous aura, about to unleash certain doom in about a moment. No time to call upon a Grand Servant here.

The Doctor quickly began. "Mashu`s shield...she is using it as a Summon Circle to call reinforcements, although we simply need it - "

"For a reverse-Summoning to banish Goetia into oblivion." Sherlock concluded. "Being a memory of himself, once that Beast is moved outside this pocket dimension he will cease to exist - "

"Senpai!" Mashu ran over with her shield. "Doctor, we have to retreat in your time-machine, this is no - " The Doctor grabbed _Lord Camelot_ from her hand, giving it to Sherlock. " _What!?_ "

"Sorry, dear." the Great Detective instructed the Protagonist to draw a chain of ancient glyphs onto the shield. "There, _Lord Camelot_ has become a device that will teleport Servants away rather than - "

Goetia noticed what was happening on the ground. "What are you doing, little heroes?" he sneered, raining down arcane destruction.

Sherlock quickly threw the shield back at the madman. "Doctor, you are more of a trickster than I am. Everything is up to you from - arghhh!"

" _Sherlock!_ " the Doctor gasped as the Great Detective was sent flying from Goetia`s attack. Shielder quickly pulled the Protagonist to safety, hiding behind the TARDIS. "Oh... _that was a mistake_." the Lord of Time snapped at Goetia.

Goetia laughed cruelly. "Am I detecting sympathy from you to your comrades, abnormal demi-Heroic Spirit? I am the Beast who embodies the evil of Pity, the arrogance of human kindness to think one knows what is best for others. You are not special, for I - "

"No...I am sympathizing with _you_ , Goetia." the Doctor`s voice was forebodingly calm.

"...What?" the Demon King halted in his Noble Phantasm, landing on the ground in shock to stare at the madman.

"I pity the enemies who think harming the ones I care about will scare me." the Doctor glared furiously. "There have been so many who thought this too...never knowing I who I really am. I am the madman who gives monsters nightmares. I have walked among gods and demons, sending entire armies running at the mention of my name. Only _you_ , Goetia...I don`t think you understand this at all. The universe is quite a small place when you find yourself at the end of my wrath...which you are about to discover."

Goetia froze, uncertain what to make of this outside Servant. His eyes radiated of wisdom yet something else unidentifiable. Something that terrified the Beast to his core. " _You...you do not scare me, 'Doctor'!_ " The madman did not move as the Demon God King stalked over to grab him by the neck with its claws. "You cannot hurt me, for I am immortal! I will live for long as human wisdom itself exists! Your eyes indeed display bravery only that will be nothing to stop me from staining this land with your blood!" Goetia hesitated. "Ah...what beautiful malice you hid deep within... _you would make a good Beast yourself..._ "

The Doctor smiled weakly, silently acknowledging Goetia mentioned. He had never been innocent. He had taken lives before. Worse too, he became clever when doing it. A _Destroyer of Worlds_... Although this was not the time for many lifetimes of regret... "Look down."

"...What?" Goetia looked down to sight something glinting underneath his feet. A flash of light flared, revealing it was Mashu`s shield the Doctor carefully placed on the ground where he knew the distracted Beast will stand. "No!" Goetia dropped the Doctor as an immense reverse-Summoning Circle materialized, quickly dragging him within.

The Doctor coldly aimed his screwdriver to amplify the circle`s effect, forcing the Demon God King back despite all resistance. "Humankind will reclaim a future without you, Goetia. The Beasts are quite formidable enemies, only the human spirit is unstoppable. I therefore banish you to the past as a memory... _forever_."

Goetia gave a monstrous roar of fury, launching forward to bring the madman with him into oblivion.

" _Himitsucalibur (Sword of Unsigned Victory)!_ " Mysterious Heroine X materialized from nowhere to save the Doctor, countering with her Noble Phantasm holy blades clad in light.

With one final howl, Goetia disappeared in a flash like he was never there.

* * *

"Mister Doctor, would you like a cookie?" Mashu asked.

Chaldea`s forces had returned home, recovering from the aftermath. The TARDIS never did land on Mars, only that battle had been quite the unexpected event.

The Doctor had given a stern scolding to MHX about unleashing ancient earthly-horrors from the beginning of time until the Protagonist gently stepped in to calm the crying young Assassin. "All I wanted was to reap all the Sabers who are the cancer of the universe..." MHX whimpered like a heart-broken child, never meaning for all this to happen. "I was only trying to fulfill my dearest wish..."

The Doctor sighed sympathetically, not mentioning he could be Summoned as a Saber-Class himself. "I know, er...'Not-Artoria'. Although remember, the world is not only about being an assassin. For once, become the blade to your Master...not as a weapon of retribution from the past."

Mysterious Heroine X wiped her tears before giving a smile. "Thank you..."

The Protagonist walked over. "Are you certain you do not want to stay? Chaldea is more than happy to aid you in defending the multiverse from the unknown darkness."

"Hmm...sorry, dear. I would rather go alone." the Doctor reluctantly opened the TARDIS doors. "Your story is far from over too, Chaldea still has quite more battles ahead...only I will certainly return as a visitor!"

Mashu smiled sadly. "Fine...good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Chaldea." the Doctor entered his time-machine.

Everyone watched as the TARDIS disappeared, continuing on with its journey.

The Doctor was indeed the shield protecting this multiverse from the sword of the unknown, only at what time will the guardian himself fall?


	34. The Granddaughter Clock

It was a long journey for the Doctor.

All those infinite parallel universes in this multiverse of Magic to witness.

The Doctor continued to land the TARDIS throughout space-time, his wanderlust never-ending. He only stayed in one place long enough to admire the unique timeline before moving onward. An extraordinarily long time would be necessary to record everything that happened. Therefore, a miniature narrative is necessary.

Within one parallel universe, the Doctor came upon an ordinary English schoolgirl named Artoria Pendragon, who become a Master in a Holy Grail War by Summoning a Heroic Spirit named EMIYA.

At another timeline, a stray Shielder-Class was Summoned for the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, only to be abandoned to die alone by her Master.

At another, the Counter Guardian known as EMIYA relented to his despair, becoming a merciless agent of the World forever rather than finding redemption.

At another, the kingdom of Camelot never fell, instead becoming a utopia ruled by its cold-hearted king until the Counter Force interfered to destroy it all.

At another, extraterrestrial aliens invaded the planet Earth to bring upon an unexpected future history like no other.

At another, a certain young girl named Ryougi Shiki died before ever becoming the legendary anti-heroine with the _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_.

At another, the vampire princess named Arcueid Brunestud tragically descended down to Earth as a living weapon, saving a degenerated world instead.

At one last universe the Doctor visited, everything Magical that ever happened throughout this multiverse never existed, instead being recorded as a wonderful collection of fictional stories from Japan.

There were plenty more parallel universes the madman landed within. The Doctor visited it all on his journey, searching for the origin of this unknown darkness. The mysterious enemy named the Shadow of Eternity.

Although...when will it end?

* * *

The Shadow of Eternity looked up calmly.

"Oh? At last, the multiverse itself acknowledges my presence."

He was standing on the Moon of a distant parallel universe Earth. One where humankind was almost extinct, with no future at all to look for.

"Hmph." A young woman with red eyes materialized from nowhere. "I see you noticed me...what a killjoy." This was the vampire known as _Altrouge Brunestud_ _(Eclipse Princess of Blood)_. The First True Ancestor. The older sister of the legendary Moon Princess, Arcueid Brunestud.

The Shadow smiled grimly in recognition. "Ah, the other daughter of the _Type-Moon_? Interesting...I assume the Counter Force summoned you to assassinate me, eh?" This was indeed what happened. Being an outside entity, the Shadow`s abnormal presence confused the Counter Force itself in what it should do. After a long hesitation, it finally summoned an extraordinarily powerful Guardian to execute this Shadow before he could endanger the multiverse.

Altrouge sneered, not giving a response. Unlike her younger sister, she was a vampire who enjoyed the slaughter of humankind. "I would ask what matter of person you are, only my bloodlust is screaming to be satisfied. Therefore, please die for me!"

The Shadow blinked as Altrouge activated her signature ability. _The Marble Phantasm (Fantasy Manifestation)_ , enabling the princess to alter reality to her will. Space-time itself distorted, creating a thundering gravitational shock-wave that _shattered_ the surrounding landscape. " _Ahhhahaha!_ " the Blood Princess laughed like a berserker, continuing the onslaught until the devastation could be sighted from outer space itself.

"Foolish little man." Altrouge muttered after the dust-cloud faded. There was no sign of the Shadow`s remains. "For someone to be defeated this quickly, you should never have interfered with the World..."

She froze.

The Shadow had re-appeared from thin air, _unscathed_. "Ha... _little_ man?" he glared coldly. " _You_ are the one who is small. I see through all of space-time, everything that ever will be. This is _my_ domain, you vampire who stalks the night."

Altrouge stepped back, her face pale in fear for the first time ever in her immortal existence. This person...this _Shadow_... He was not a mere abnormal outsider...rather, this _thing_ was a force that signified the end to all creation itself. " _What...are you?_ "

The Shadow of Eternity smiled regrettably. " _The Darkness._ "

* * *

 _Ayaka Sajyou was not an ordinary girl._

Anyone who would come upon her would think there was nothing special about this young Japanese girl wearing glasses.

Although what no one knew was that Ayaka was secretly an amateur magus. A Master of Saber in a mysterious battle called the Holy Grail War.

"You okay there?" a man`s voice asked.

Ayaka looked up to sight someone examining her anxiously. A handsome man in radiant armor, wielding an elegant holy blade clad in golden radiance. A knight who she mistakenly Summoned at her darkest hour, a legendary hero that saved the girl`s life when she never expected it.

The Saber-Class Servant, _Arthur Pendragon_ himself. The Once and Future King. The wielder of _Excalibur Proto (Sword of Promised Victory)._

"I...I`m fine..." Ayaka blushed slightly, not wanting to admit she was still quite reluctant about this Holy Grail War. Only there was no other choice...victory was the only thought at this moment...

Although...

" _Oi!_ Saber, is that you!?" another man`s voice interrupted.

Everyone looked up in surprise as an eccentrically-dressed British gentleman walked out of nowhere, his eyes wide in joy. "Er...who are - "

"Oh, wonderful! _I finally came upon a boy-version of King Arthur!_ " the madman cried excitedly. "You certainly do look like the older brother of Artoria, only in a parallel universe with another version of _Excalibur_..."

The Saber named King Arthur blinked in absolute bewilderment. "Er...I...am?" Who was this unexpected lunatic? _Who on earth was Artoria?  
_

"Oh, are you Arthur`s Master, Ayaka?" the madman greeted the girl. "I`m the Doctor. Wonderful to see King Arthur has a lovely companion in this prototype of a timeline too... I do apologize, shouldn`t stay any longer. On this journey in the TARDIS to save the multiverse, only I will return one day!" Without a moment of hesitation, this 'Doctor' quickly disappeared into a blue box Ayaka did not notice earlier. A mysterious box that appeared _bigger on the inside_ from where she stood...

A wheezing sound howled before the box faded into thin air like it was never there.

A long mortified silence passed.

"...Who was that man?" Saber finally asked.

Ayaka sighed. _"I do not know."_

* * *

The blue box flew into the infinite vortex of time.

The Doctor stood at the console, thinking quietly to himself. This long interlude of wandering all these parallel universes was finally over. Time to solemnly focus on the reason he was Summoned as a mortal Ruler-Class demi-Heroic Spirit.

 _Defeat the Shadow of Eternity._

The origin of the Mysterious Crisis slowly degrading all Magic in this entire multiverse. A poisonous force of corruption, the bane of the supernatural. One who is a Servant-version of an ancient Time Lord from his home universe, Summoned by an ever-more mysterious Master... Although to survive this, he will need more knowledge about everything. Therefore, the assistance of the time-traveling Wizard Marshall known as Zelretch was needed too.

"The only person is this multiverse who is likely my supernatural rival..." the TARDIS beeped, re-detecting residue traces of vortex energy signatures used to travel universes.

"Ah...you did it, old dear!" the Doctor inspected the monitor. Zelretch was finally tracked down after all this time. "Hmm...interesting. The Wizard is presently in the universe where I first landed at, only later in the future."

The madman quickly navigated the console, materializing the TARDIS before opening the doors to his destination. "Ah...Britannia. My favorite place in any multiverse."

This was London Britain, Earth. Early twenty-first century. The beautiful sun was slowly setting on the quiet landscape, foreshadowing the beginning of another journey.

The Doctor hastily walked on the coast of the River Thames towards the British Museum in the distance where the signatures originated. The hidden sanctuary of the Mage`s Association. The venerable Clock Tower. It appeared he would have to infiltrate this secretive magi organization to reach Zelretch... The location of the Mage`s Association was quite interesting for him... Back in the Doctor`s home universe, UNIT headquarters was located close to the British Museum too, with a forbidden collection of alien artifacts known as the Black Archive hidden deep inside the Tower of London. Once he thought about it, there are many strange resemblances his home universe had to this magical multiverse`s, only scientific-based instead of supernatural.

"Hello there! Professor John Smith from the...ah...'Prydonian' Academy of Thermodynamics, House of _Lungbarrow_. Special delivery for the Clock Tower." the Doctor quickly reached the Mage`s Association, sneaking through the unguarded doors into the long elegant corridors. He was standing at the heart of the present-day world of Magecraft, the birthplace of the living arcane. The Time Lord`s hearts would have cried in joy had everything not be this dangerous. Should anyone here discover his identity as an alien demi-Heroic Spirit, he would be surgically dissected in less than a moment by all those corrupt obnoxious old magi. Luckily it was almost nighttime therefore no one was around...

"This place looks re-decorated...I don`t like it." Without a sound, he stealthily moved forward through the dark passageways, occasionally stopping to admire any magical sights he found interesting. Where could that Zeltrech be...? "I think I`m meddling in the affairs of wizards, eh?"

"No. I think the question is, what have the wizards done to be with a lunatic like you?" a young woman spoke from behind.

The Doctor shrieked, the daylights scared out of his hearts. He looked back to sight a familiar brunette Japanese magus sneaking up on him.

"Wonderful to see you alive, Doctor." Aoko Azaki, the _Witch of the Holy Night_ , smirked in recognition.

The madman blinked. "Aoko?" What was the legendary True Magician of Time-Magic doing here? Although he came upon her before on this journey, there must be something truly special happening for the miniature Time Lady to personally greet him...

"It was quite a time since I last seen you, eh?" Aoko responded calmly. "The Lord Zelretch has been awaiting for you. His long investigation on the Mysterious Crisis finally reached a breakthrough, yet he is calling on your interfering assistance."

"Interfere!?" the madman boomed roguishly. "Obviously I should interfere! It is what I am best at, haven`t you noticed? Ah...before I forget, have a jelly baby - "

Aoko sighed hesitantly. "The girl is awaiting for you too."

The Doctor blinked. "Who? The... _girl?_ "

"The girl." Aoko looked at the Doctor strangely. "You..er...should know this yourself as a demi-Heroic Spirit. After all, she had something to do with your Summoning, being one who claimed to have supernatural dreams about you. Luckily, Zelretch was the first person to understand this, otherwise the - "

The Doctor was not listening, his mind quickly going into over-drive. _An amateur magus-girl who was dreaming about him?_

"Oi! Where are you - ?" Aoko blinked as the Time Lord disappeared from sight like a shooting star.

The Doctor ran forwards, his hearts resonating deep within. At last, all the questions he had ever since landing in this magical multiverse will about to be answered. At the farthest end of the Clock Tower, he stopped. An elegant unlocked wooden door was standing there, leading onwards into the unknown. With a knock, the man entered into a small personal study. At the window an elderly sage stood, wearing a simple raggedy wizard`s tunic. His eyes radiated that of infinite intelligence, with a glint of grandfatherly kindness underneath his disguise of a great trickster. There was a calm yet overwhelming presence to the man...the heart of the sun itself was endlessly burning within him, igniting many lifetimes of wisdom since time immemorial.

Without a sound, the Doctor recognized this person was like no other he came upon before on this journey.

This man...the _Wizard Marshall_. A millennia-year old time-traveling being with a mysterious past. An ancient wiseman, with many names although no true identity. A valiant philosopher, who never-endingly traveled throughout all creation as its eternal protector.

This was the only living being in this entire multiverse who rivaled the Lord of Time himself in everything he was known for.

"...A magical madman without a box, are you?" the Doctor quietly muttered.

Zelretch smiled roguishly to look at him. "Indeed I am... Welcome, Doctor. It was about time you finally came...where are the jelly babies you promised me?"

* * *

 _Altrouge Brunestud was dead._

The former immortal Blood Princess`s corpse was slowly disintegrating underneath the Shadow of Eternity`s feet.

"It was a long battle, Master...only I finally tricked this vampire into destroying herself." the Shadow muttered reluctantly as he looked skywards into space. There had been no need to kill this agent of the Counter Force, yet that is what his Master commanded. Although he was a Servant, the Shadow`s blood-stained legacy continued forward...

He never wanted to be a destroyer in the first place...it was only ever since the accursed Doctor abandoned Gallifrey itself in his first incarnation did the Shadow become like this. A reluctant _Champion of Death_ , who will forever walk in the madman`s shadow. _  
_

" _I see..._ " the Shadow`s mysterious Master whispered in his mind. " _This multiverse has indeed begun a counter-attack against us. The Doctor himself is searching for you in his TARDIS too, is he not? Continue watching over the time-vortex, make certain the Time Lord will not interfere. Should you have to, unleash our iron-wrought legions upon him."_

I understand." the Shadow answered quietly.

" _Once you have accomplished this distraction, return to me. This multiverse of Magic is an abomination on all that is Science. Once the Swirl of the Root of Akasha is gone, it will disappear too..."  
_

"Only Akasha is not what you should be afraid of, Master..." the Shadow sighed ominously. His Master did not answer.

For it is the Shadow of Eternity himself that was the greatest enemy of all creation. He was a Servant not Summoned from the Throne of Heroes. Rather, he was _artificially_ _created_ by the dark heart of his Master after almost endless experimentation. The battle capabilities of a Servant. The intelligence of an ancient legendary Time Lord. The Noble Phantasms of a multiverse-ending darkness, forged as an force of corruption. A 'Heroic Spirit' was not what the Shadow is...it would be more suitable to call him an otherworldly calamity instead.

Not all the Magic in this entire multiverse would be able to stop a forsaken being like him.

For is it Science that shall rule over all creation. This was the embodiment of what the Shadow of Eternity was created to do.

The absolute predator of all that is supernatural.

 _The ultimate Anti-Magic lifeform..._

* * *

The Doctor blinked.

"...I promised you jelly babies?"

"Strawberries too. Elderly vampires like me _love_ strawberries." Zelretch smirked before becoming solemn. "No, only I do hope you will save one for me when this is over. I assume you have arrived in the TARDIS to this universe to defeat the enshrouding Shadow of Eternity too?"

"Er...I have." the Time Lord answered in bewilderment. This was not going like he thought it would...it appeared as a time-traveler, Zelretch knew him from the future. Wibbly-wobbly indeed. "The old girl landed outside, I was thinking about what our wedding ceremony would be like when she crash-landed - "

The Doctor blinked, finally discerning there was another person here.

A young girl was quietly standing at the corner of the room.

The mysterious girl from the Doctor`s dreams as a demi-Heroic Spirit. Although what made the Doctor stagger back was her face.

 _This girl...looked like a younger version of Artoria Pendragon herself, only with short grey hair instead._

" _You..._ "

* * *

The young girl named Gray was paralyzed in bewilderment.

" _Me...?_ "

After all this time, the eccentric stranger nicknamed the 'Doctor' finally came. The mysterious man who she too had been dreaming otherworldly visions of. The nameless, lonely alien with a time-machine from another multiverse.

What was he doing here?

Lord Zelretch did not appear surprised, especially when the Doctor came bursting in without hesitation.

Only at this moment, the mysterious madman was watching her like she was an alien herself. Although she was not...was she? A plain teenage magus, wearing a dark Mage`s Association jacket with a skirt, leggings, and boots. Her head was covered by a simple hooded grey cloak, obscuring her ancestral identity.

"I never forget a face..." the Doctor muttered, observing she was carrying a small container behind. From his dreams about her too, he recognized what was hidden within. An elegant scythe named _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_. The disguised form of the exalted spear once wielded by King Arthur to slay her treacherous son Mordred at the Battle of Camlann. _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth)_. "Are you... _Gray_? The Master who Summoned me?"

Gray did not answer, retreating backwards as she shyly hid her face deeper within her cloak. It was an adorable sight.

"Ah, indeed. Her name is Gray...although she is hypothetically _not_ the 'Master' who Summoned you." Zelretch spoke quietly. "The last known descendant of King Arthur. An orphan born in a British cemetery, raised in a normal home until brought to the Mage`s Association as a Clock Tower assistant. Gray, do greet our visitor, will you?"

Gray looked like she would rather die, her face ghostly pale. She never wanted to be involved in something like this, a time-traveling multiversal crisis... In a self-assessment of being a hypothetical Master, she was the worst. All the girl ever yearned for was to live a 'normal' life. What more could she ask?

The Doctor smiled encouragingly, holding out his hand. At last, after all this time, he came upon a person who is equally lost as he was in this strange beautiful world. "This is certainly a fateful sight...you remind me of my granddaughter."

"Your... _granddaughter?_ " Gray blinked, finally speaking despite herself.

"My granddaughter." the Doctor responded simply. "The most precious person of my first life. An extraordinary young girl, quite sheltered in her childhood like you too."

"I...I am no one special...'Doctor'..." Gray faltered. "You do not need to look at me for saving the multiverse. All I am is an amateur magus - "

The Doctor laughed. "Only that is all you ever need to be. I do not understand what you have to do with my Summoning, although that is fine. Listen, once on my journey I fell into a coma after being poisoned by a Magus Killer. I was covered in blood, with no hope before me as I was dying alone. Although at that moment, I had a strange vision that a certain young girl in grey was dreaming of my oncoming death, anxiously wandering who I am. It was this that gave me the courage to continue living, for I knew at least one single person out there was worried about me. ...What do you think, eh?"

Gray was quiet for a moment before slowly walking forwards. Although hesitant, there was something in the mysterious Doctor`s eyes that revealed he was bigger-on-the-inside as a stranger than at first thought. What an unearthly man... "What happened to her? You granddaughter?"

"Ah..." the Doctor did not answer, revealing a sorrowful smile instead.

Time had continued onwards, only the sadness would haunt him endlessly.


	35. Temporis Dominus

Zelretch looked on without a sound.

What an extraordinary sight...

It was quite something for an eccentric stranger to coax Gray out of her normally shy self...only this was not the time for sentimental thoughts. "Doctor, I am certain you have plenty of questions about everything...would you mind this old wizard explaining his story first?"

"Ah, do go on." the Doctor settled himself down on a wooden chair to look face-to-face with his Magical rival. With a inner smirk, the Time Lord recognized he really was meddling in the affairs of wizards... "I have to say, you aren`t what I expected for someone called the legendary Wizard Marshall... Not quite a fan of your tailor too. At least for once, I finally came upon someone who was interested in history like I am. "

"Hmph. You are more of a skinny loon yourself, Raggedy Man." Zelretch answered sarcastically before beginning his personal narrative. His investigation on the Mysterious Crisis. The first battle against the Shadow of Eternity. The failed aftermath to discover more about unidentifiable enemy. When the Wizard Marshall concluded, the Doctor then gave his story of everything. His Summoning into this multiverse. His long journey about all the parallel timelines. What he was able to discern about the Shadow`s identity.

"...Therefore, I conclude this is all not a dream because otherwise, my clever mind has finally snapped. Surprisingly late too." the Doctor looked in disappointment at Gray. "Forgive me, only I need to ask once more. Are you certain you are not my Master?"

"I am not, Doctor." Gray affirmed quietly.

"She does not have the sufficient Magical Circuits for ever conducting a Servant Summoning." Zelretch interrupted wearily."Although there is something strange... Doctor, your Command Spells." The Time Lord quickly pulled off the glove covering his hand, revealing the two remaining dark-blue engravings formed in the infinity-symbol of the Seal of Rassilon.

Zelretch inspected the marks, grimacing in bewilderment. "Interesting...You mentioned these Command Spells appeared on you ever since crash-landing in this multiverse?"

The Doctor blinked. "Er...yes?"

"Hmm... These arcane symbols contain faint crystallized mana signatures...signatures that belong to that of a human magus." the Wizard`s face appeared distraught. "I have never come upon anything like this."

"Basically, my Command Spells resemble a magical tattoo transplant made from another person`s genetic material." the Doctor translated the explanation scientifically-wise, looking equally bewildered. "Only...which unlucky magus`s mana do I have on me?"

Zelretch hesitated for a moment before pointing at Gray. " _Hers._ "

* * *

It was quite seldom for the Doctor to be shocked into silence.

This was one of those moments.

"... _What!?_ " the Doctor and Gray exclaimed at once.

"Indeed, Doctor." Zelretch boomed obnoxiously despite himself. "Your Command Spells are apparently formed from Gray`s crystallized mana signatures, despite her never seeing you before until this day. It was almost like you two are made for the other as Master and Servant, only are unable..."

The Doctor was too thunderstruck by this revelation to answer. It explains the reason behind him and Gray`s telepathic dreams about the other... Although this should not be. It was already confirmed Gray could _never_ be his Master, therefore why did he had her personal mana engraved onto his hand? _Unless, at a future unknown time, Gray will do something that will force this unexpected event to happen..._

"There is something else I am interested in too..." Zelretch continued, oblivious to the Doctor`s and Gray`s response. "You were Summoned as an abnormal Ruler-Class, aren`t you? It is strange for you to be called upon as an outside, living Servant in the first place. From what I see, you are more suitable to be a Counter Guardian instead..."

"A _Counter Guardian?_ " the Time Lord frowned. "No, I would rather not...too much of a renegade to be a Counter Force agent of the multiverse."

"I understand..." the Wizard meditated on this. "Although...what do you think of the mysterious being called the Shadow of Eternity? The one you claim to be another Time Lord from your home universe?"

The Doctor grimaced. He had been hoping Zelretch did not ask, for there was one person who the madman hypothesized was behind all this. "I...I think I know the Shadow`s true identity. It is a name who I had a long history with. A being of infinite darkness _.._. "

Zelretch looked up, alarmed. "Oh? Who?"

The Doctor hesitated.

It was finally time for the forsaken name be revealed...

"... _The Master._ "

* * *

A long moment of silence passed.

" _...Master...who?_ " Gray finally asked.

"The Master." the Doctor answered quietly. "Not 'Master Who'." He would never thought someone like _him_ could be Summoned as a 'Heroic' Spirit into this multiverse. "He is my sworn archenemy. A renegade Time Lord like me, only a fiend who glories in chaos and destruction."

"My...this is quite my worst nightmare..." Zelretch stared in mortified horror, never expecting an answer like this. One alien madman was already more than this multiverse could handle...

Sentimental childhood memories began flooding into the Doctor. Memories of times long faded, of when he was still schoolmates with the innocent young boy who will become his greatest adversary. "He is a genius, a philosopher with an unrivaled mind that could forge the fate of all creation. Only with that intellect came a vain lust for absolute evil too... He is _Champion of Death_ , the embodiment of everything that I, the _Champion of Time_ , stand against."

"...What are you going to do about it?" Gray spoke gently.

The Doctor faltered reluctantly. The Master was a being who should never have _existed_ in this multiverse of Magic. The blood-stained history of his past was ever-slowly returning to haunt him...what else was out there awaiting the madman? "Should the Shadow of Eternity`s identity be the Master, then this will be the final barrier I have to overcome. It explains why I was brought here. A promised victory to assure."

"I will certainly aid you in what is to come, Doctor." Zelretch valiantly stood. "Although first, we need to discover everything there is about the Shadow`s capabilities. You know more about this 'Master' than anyone else, what Class do you think he was Summoned under?"

"Hmm...that is an interesting question." The Master-Servant was one who could theoretically be Summoned under all the Classes the Doctor himself is in, with all the abilities he has too. What an ominous resemblance...

"What about an _Avenger-Class?_ " Gray unexpectedly interrupted.

The Doctor looked at her. "A...' _what_ ' Class?"

" _Avenger._ The anti-'Heroic' Spirit of Vengeance." Gray answered. "...Er...sorry...it was only a thought. You are Summoned as a Ruler to protect this multiverse, therefore someone like your arch-enemy will become - "

"Summoned as a dark counter to rival you." Zelretch concluded. "Wonderful theory there, Gray. This would logically be the best explanation. An Avenger-Class with the capabilities of an alien Time Lord will certainly endanger this multiverse."

The Doctor was silent. _The dastardly Avenger-Class?_

It was indeed a suitable answer, although something made the madman hesitate about all this... "Only...the Avenger-Class version of the Master is unable to time-travel...not without a time-machine like the TARDIS. I scanned the vortex before when I first arrived, there were no signatures of any scientific-based temporal technology in this entire multiverse aside from mine."

"Only you never thought of ' _Magic-based_ ', have you?" Zelretch acknowledged. Finally, someone who was equally intelligent as he to philosophize Magic with. "Being an outsider, the Master could have time-travel _itself_ as his Noble Phantasm. This would explain the reason he is able to appear throughout space-time on our journeys."

The Doctor paled. " _A time-travel Noble Phantasm...?_ " The Master was already dangerous enough without a TARDIS, that he could exist everywhere and everywhen as an all-powerful Servant was too awful to think about. "Only the question remains, _who Summoned the Master in the first place?_ It has to be a being from my home universe too, although I couldn`t think of anyone who would accomplish this."

"...I do not know either." the Wizard muttered. "Only think of the Mysterious Crisis. This goes far beyond any Holy Grail War, after all. Whatever the Avenger-Master with his unknown 'Summoner-Master' is planning, it has something to do with the corruption of Magic throughout all creation. I assume you already understand with the rise of Science everywhere, the supernatural is slowly degrading towards extinction."

"Quite." the Doctor remembered the history of his home universe. "In where I am from, Magic was originally a extraordinary force of Mystery that ruled space-time. When the earliest Time Lords arose, the _Intuitive Revelation_ began where Gallifrey banished the supernatural by 'overwriting' the laws of creation. The _Carnival Queen (Cacophony of the Illogical)_ was overthrown, all the glamours of the miraculous were made to retreat like a forgotten supernova. Magic simply ceased to exist, replaced by the 'operating system' of rational knowledge, called Science."

"Luckily I never visited your home universe..." Zelretch shivered. "It sounds like an interestingly awful place to live."

"Rubbish!" the Doctor snapped. "What do you think my response was to _this_ multiverse at first? Although personally, I think any sufficiently advanced form of Magic is potentially indistinguishable from technology - "

The madman faltered, his mind going into overdrive. The extinction of Magic. Gallifrey. Overwriting creation. What would any Time Lord`s response, aside from himself, be when coming upon an otherworldly multiverse that operates with Magic instead of Science?

"...Doctor?" Gray looked anxiously at him. "Are you - ?"

"Oh, dear..." the Doctor paled. "I think I know what the Avenger-Master, with his Master, is about to do..."

"What is it?" Zelretch blinked.

The Doctor grimaced. " _The Master is about to erase Akasha itself from existence._ "

* * *

Zelretch is a wizard who was seldom surprised.

This is not one of those times.

" _...What?_ " the Wizard muttered faintly. " _Erase Akasha...?_ This should not be..."

He unsheathed his signature Mystic Code, the arcane ritual-dagger named _The Jeweled Sword_. The Magical equivalent of the Doctor`s sonic-screwdriver. With a spark of mana, Zelretch created a Magecraft holographic projection from the tip of the blade. A dark-blue tree made of solidified light appeared, floating in mid-air. "See this? I am assume you know what it is..."

"Ah, the temporal-theory of the cosmic-tree of the multiverse?" the Doctor inspected the _Jeweled Sword_ with slight disdain. At least the screwdriver was more sonic-y. "Akasha is the metaphysical 'Root' of all existence. The space-time vortex is the tree trunk. All the adjacent parallel timelines are the tree`s infinite branches, maintained by the theoretical forces known as the 'Quantum Time-Locks'."

Zelretch gave an affirmation. "Only Akasha itself is an almighty omnipotent force originating from the Void. All Magic is born from it, the reason the supernatural exists for this multiverse is because of Akasha. One cannot erase the Swirl of the Root, for it is the embodied entity of 'nothingness' itself."

The Doctor was silent. There was no cosmic-force equivalent to Akasha where the alien madman originated from. Instead, the closest resemblance in his home universe were the mysterious transcendental entities known as the _Guardians of Time (The Sixfold God)_. An almighty council of immortal outsiders who ruled above all, majestically embodying the primordial forces of creation itself like Akasha did in this multiverse too...

With a grimaced, the Doctor recollected his thoughts. "Ah, although that is where you are wrong, old chap. Without the life-giving 'Root', the immense tree containing all universes will wither away until it dies."

"What does the Master have to do with this, Doctor?" Gray asked.

The madman hesitated. "I don`t know...only this is what I think is happening. Being a Time Lord of near-infinite intellect, the Master has discovered a way to basically ' _sever_ ' the Root of Akasha from the rest of the tree. Akasha itself does not respond to this as it is an almighty non-sentient force. Without its 'Root', the 'tree' containing the multiverse will certainly undergo a entropy-like death with no life-source to continue feeding it."

"Worse." Zelretch became pale. "With the isolation of the multiverse, the Root of Akasha will be the only sole remaining entity in all existence. A lonely 'tree root' on the desolate ground of the Void."

The Doctor sighed. "The Master will not have to defeat the omnipotent Akasha in the first place, he only has to see that creation itself will not survive what is coming."

"This would explain all the corruption of the supernatural happening throughout the multiverse..." Gray whispered. "The cosmic-tree is basically being 'poisoned' to death..."

An steadfast look came upon the Doctor`s face. "Oh, not when I`m here. It is not too late to stop this. The Master`s Master is still unknown, only we have a basic understanding of the mastermind`s objective... Dear me, this all sounds quite bewildering, eh?"

"It assuredly is...what a dreadful little event." A resolute look was on Zelretch`s face too. "There is no time to spare, we will have to accomplish this by ourselves. The Counter Force, the Throne of Heroes, and almost every other of this multiverse`s protectors out there are excessively 'supernatural' in origin, therefore they will be hopeless in the war against the Shadow. I still have ragtag 'allies' throughout space-time, all shall come to our assistance should I ask. The calamity of the Mysterious Crisis is not quite 'mysterious' anymore, what remains is to stop the architect behind this..."

At last, the Doctor`s questions have been answered. The only remaining mysteries are the identity of his Summoner, the identity of the Master`s Summoner, and what the Master would do to isolate Akasha. This was indeed a crisis on infinite magical Earths. Although...there was still uncertainty about this resolution. The Master was not one who would erase all Magic for the sake of it, it was simply not his modus-operandi. He is an antagonist who would secretly manipulate the 'Root' itself to his dark will rather than banish it to oblivion. It was strange too...the vain Master would _never_ lower himself as a Servant to obey the commands of another, no matter who Summoned him into this multiverse.

 _Unless...the Avenger-version of the 'Master' is not who the Doctor believed he was..._

"Ah, Doctor." Zelretch interrupted. "After listening to your story, there is one last question that I am curious about. You have survived immeasurable barriers on your journey, all using only your obnoxiously clever mind. My question is, was there any reason you never unsealed your Noble Phantasm _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ after all this time?"

The Doctor looked at him in bewilderment. "Er...the answer is... _I don`t want to die?_ "

Zelretch frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I restrained myself from unsealing _The Oncoming Storm_ , since using it will weaken me to near-death in the aftermath. I am not the type of person who would want a regeneration wish too."

" _You..._ " Zelretch recognized the Doctor was a fool of a lunatic, only for _this_ to happen... " _You have never used your Noble Phantasm because you thought you would die from it?_ You do know you could unseal a fraction of it without the unpleasant aftereffects, eh?"

The Doctor blinked. "I... _what?_ I never - "

It was at that moment the Shadow of Eternity made his move.

* * *

The first sound of calamity`s descent was an explosion from outside.

"...What in the name of Merlin...?" Zelretch looked towards the window. Fireworks?

Another explosion resonated, this time closer.

The door to the Wizard Marshall`s private study burst open, with Aoko Aozaki running inside. "Lord Zelretch!" she gasped, her long hair slightly charred from flames. "An unknown enemy force is invading the Clock Tower!"

"...What!?" Zelretch quickly moved out the door, a furious look on his normally calm face. " _Where?_ "

This was obviously the Shadow of Eternity`s doing, only what could that dastardly being want by launching an attack here? Everyone had not stepped forward for a moment until the enemy made itself known, flying down from the sky like a meteor to crash onto the ground with a metallic clank.

The Doctor staggered back, his hearts stopping from sheer dread. "What...? _You!?_ "

The enemy stood up, staring emotionlessly at him. It was a sleek humanoid clad in futuristic steel armor, its blank artificial eyes revealing no soul within its former self. Indeed, this anachronistic alien enemy was one who embodied the absolute cold-hearted logic of Science itself, the adversary of all Magic. This was what the _Type-Moon_ itself warned the Doctor from before. _The endless legions of Iron-Wrought soldiers, allied with the Shadow of Eternity...  
_

Gray looked at the Doctor uncertainly. Although she had dreamed about the madman`s past, the young magus had never seen the demi-Heroic Spirit this afraid. "Doctor...what is it? Who is this enemy?"

The Doctor hesitantly gave an answer.

An answer that will signal the beginning of another long battle to save this precious multiverse of Magic.

" _The Cybermen..._ "


	36. Iron-Wrought

The Clock Tower of the Mage`s Association bloomed in chaos.

On this night, only the light of incineration could be seen from all of London. Flames blasted the ancient heart of the magical world, obliterating entire legacies of the arcane into ashes.

" _Doctor, watch out!_ " Gray reached behind her back, transforming the small metal container she carried into its signature form of an elegant scythe. _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_.

"Gray? _What are you - ?_ " the Doctor blinked as the girl launched forward with lightning speed, a flower of the battlefield.

" _Alert._ " the Cyberman declared in its deep monotone voice. "Magic-based weapon detected. Initiate counter-attack."

 _Grim Reaper_ stabbed forwards, only for the Cyberman to quickly grab the living Noble Phantasm in its hands with surprising dexterity. "...What!?" Gray gasped, trying to back away.

"Oi! You stay away from her!" the Doctor furiously aimed the sonic-screwdriver the same time as Zelretch did using his _Jeweled Sword._ Within a millisecond, the scientific gadget forced the Cyberman to release the scythe before a snipe from the arcane blade blasted the enemy into the wall.

"Doctor, what are these things?" Aoko knelt down to inspect the fallen adversary. "A... _robot?_ "

"Worse. _Cybermen (Iron-Wrought Machine Scourge)_." the Doctor explained grimly. "Extraterrestrial cyborgs from my home universe. Cybernetically augmented to feel no emotion except the need survive by 'upgrading' others into like itself. Underneath that mechanical shell was a former human with a heart of steel, skin of metal, and a body that will never age or die... Although what reason the Cybermen are invading this multiverse of Magic, I have no - _blimey!_ "

The fallen Cyberman had risen up, staggering slightly. Without hesitation, Gray used _Grim Reaper_ to behead it.

"Interesting..." Zelretch observed. "A point-blank snipe from my _Jeweled Sword_ did not defeat it only a simple slice of a blade did?"

"...The Cybermen have been modified to be resistant against Magic..." the Doctor recognized, inspecting the corpse with the screwdriver. These Cybermen are not ones from his home universe...rather, it appeared these versions were artificially created using unknown technology in this multiverse by the Master instead... " _...The Iron-Wrought legions are forged to be a force of Anti-Magic..._ "

"Therefore, only scientific-based attacks could stop the enemy..." Aoko watched in dread as the Cyberman corpse strangely disintegrate into dust before the Doctor could finish his investigation. The one behind these mechanical enemies apparently did not want anyone learning about its secrets.

The sound of distant battle made everyone look up.

More Cybermen had begun descending from the sky.

"Oh, it had to be _London_ of all places too..." the Doctor muttered.

* * *

All around the Clock Tower, a cacophony rose.

Magi from throughout the Mage`s Association began a furious counter-attack, arcane Magecraft flying desperately into the air surrounding the British Museum.

Although this was for naught. The invading Cybermen were merely slowed down by the assault, thundering onwards like a hurricane unstopped. Entire arsenals of Science-based weaponry rained down onto the ancient citadel as the mechanical scourge mercilessly devastated the land.

"The Clock Tower...is about to fall." Gray looked upon the unthinkable chaos, wishing despairingly this was all an awful nightmare.

"This is not the first time the Master has used Cybermen to advance his master-plan..." the Doctor muttered darkly remembering all his previous incarnations` battles against his arch-enemy.

"Lord Zelretch!" a man`s voice called. Everyone jumped as a long-haired magus in a red coat disengaged from the battle. This was Gray`s Magecraft teacher, Lord El-Melloi II of the Clock Tower. Formerly known as Waver Velvet. "The unknown enemy is appearing from out of thin air. All non-combatants are evacuated, the Clock Tower is containing the destruction. What should we do?"

"What about calling up UNIT?" the Doctor answered. "The old _Brigadier_ should know what to do..."

"The... _what?_ " Waver looked at him. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Ah, sorry. Forgot UNIT does not exist in this multiverse..." the Time Lord grimaced dishearteningly. "I`m the Doctor, here as old Zelretch`s...er...'hermit caretaker'. Retreat all your forces back to the London Tower, nothing supernatural would affect the enemy. I will take care of this..."

" _Hermit caretaker...?_ " Zelretch gave an affirmative. "Lord El-Melloi, do as the Doctor commands. Salute him like a good boy too, will you? "

Waver gave a dismayed salute before disappearing elsewhere. Aoko inspected the ruined landscape. There had to be hundreds of Cybermen flying about, all resistant to supernatural attacks. A miniature Cyber-Legion of Anti-Magic...

Another thundering sound materialized, making everyone look up. From out of the waters of the River Thames in the distance, a behemoth arose. A humanoid giant, taller than a skyscraper, clad in gleaming armor with electricity cracking throughout its mammoth form. The earth itself trembled in fear as the colossus slowly began walking forwards with a resonating boom.

Certain demise had descended.

"No...a _Cyber-King..._ " the Doctor gasped in fear.

* * *

A Cyber-King.

A Dreadnought-Class mobile Cyber-ship, used for planetary invasions in the Doctor`s home universe. The ultimate war-machine of the endless Cyber-Legions.

Although for it to be existing in this multiverse of Magic...

"We have to stop whatever that 'thing' is..." Zelretch stepped forward after a frozen silence. "Otherwise London is doomed. The Counter Force itself will activate in response to destroy everything unless we defeat it first."

"...I know..." the Doctor answered, courage burning in his eyes despite everything. "I have defeated the Cybermen more than once in my past lives...though all your Magic doesn`t affect Cyber-technology, remember?"

"I understand, something else will be needed." Zelretch responded grimly. "Gray and Aoko, stay with the Doctor to stop the Cybermen. I shall see to overthrowing this iron-wrought sovereign." Without another sound, the Wizard Marshall launched himself with astounding agility at the distant behemoth.

The Doctor began running into the battlefield, forcing his two allies to follow. Not only had these Cybermen been modified to be resistant to Magic, their combat-abilities too have been enhanced with technology so one Cyber-soldier was powerful enough to rival an entire battalion of magi in combat. "Oi! Bad luck to you, love! Calvary`s here!" the madman shouted towards a particularly armored Cyberman at the center of the battle.

"Alert. It is the Doctor." the Cyber-Leader of the invasion force halted. "Our 'Master' has acknowledged you are present in this multiverse too."

"Your...'Master'?" the Doctor glared.

The Cyber-Leader stalked forwards. "This multiverse is filled with the illogical abnormality known as 'Magic'. Our 'Master' has created us for the purpose of aiding him in eradicating all that is supernatural from existence, overwriting it with the laws of Science. You will not stop this from happening. Maximum deletion shall await you all!"

With this monotone war-cry, the Cyber-Leader blasted forward at super-sonic velocity. Aoko quickly used her Time-Magic, teleporting everyone away to a safe distance. "Doctor, this is no time for trying to reason with the enemy!"

Only the Doctor was not listening, his face pale. From what the Cyber-Leader revealed, the Shadow of Eternity did not merely want to erase Akasha... _he wanted to re-create this multiverse for only Science to exist within it..._

"You mentioned you defeated the Cybermen before...shouldn`t you already know what to do?" Gray wielded her scythe as she stood on guard.

"...Er...no." The madman admitted. "Cybermen have this unpleasant thingy of adapting over time to any strategy. Greatest weakness is metal gold, it poisons their inner cybernetic systems, unless you transmute any - " The Doctor stopped unexpectedly.

"...What is it?" Gray hesitated.

"Mana..." A lightbulb floated over the Doctor`s head. "The classic form of magical energy..."

Aoko spoke up. "All Magecraft generally uses mana to create spells, is that what you mean? Only Cybermen cannot be affected by it, Anti-Magic applies to magical energy too - "

"Although _solidified_ mana is a form of energy...one that cannot be absorbed by cybernetic lifeforms..." A glint appeared in the Doctor`s eyes. "Aoko, listen to me. I need you to go around the battlefield, tell every magus within range to immediately release all their mana into the air. Could you do that?"

The _Witch of the Holy Night_ hesitated, not understanding. "I...think I could. Wish me luck!" Without another sound, the Witch disappeared into the air.

"Doctor, what are you thinking of?" Gray asked.

The madman smirked ingeniously. "You will see in a moment, my dear..."

* * *

This was certainly going to be a memorable day...

For Zelretch, that is.

He had battled plenty of eldritch adversaries in his long life, only nothing like this before.

The iron-clad Cyber-King, thundering on towards the coast of the River Thames, its mechanical eyes targeting the Clock Tower. No supernatural-based attack will affect the behemoth therefore the Wizard aimed at the environment instead, transmuting the river`s waters to slow down the enemy in a barrier of ice. "For once, I finally came upon an enemy who wasn`t vulnerable to Magic..."

Zelretch used Magecraft to float skywards, looking behind at the Mage`s Association. The flaming battle was still continuing on, with no end in sight.

A barrage of anti-air lasers shot from the Cyber-King, forcing the Wizard to evade in the air like a vampiric fighter-jet. "You are indeed resistant to Magic...yet what about the aftereffects of it?" Zelretch aimed the Jeweled Sword, beginning a High-Speed Incantation of ancient Second Magic, the ' _Operation of Parallel Worlds_ '.

An immense magic circle covered with glyphs appeared underneath the Cyber-King`s feet, who continued targeting the Wizard.

Zelretch did not stop, grimacing painfully as multiple laser-blasts pierced through him. His wounds would regenerate from being a vampire anyway, like the Doctor as an alien Time Lord too. He had far more resemblances to the madman than on first thought... " _...Ask me not, my answer is forever clear. In face of all things, thy defeat is certain. I banish you, an outsider chained to this World, upon the immaterial oblivion. You are never more._ "

At the end of this incantation, space-time distorted within the circle revealing an empty void of nothingness. The Cyber-King staggered as gravity crashed in, sending it falling helplessly upon oblivion before disappearing.

"Good night, my lovely!" the Wizard cackled jokingly before gasping in agony. The arcane banishment spell had exhausted the elderly sage.

No more Magic-casting for him.

Hopefully the Doctor was having more luck in victory...

* * *

Another Cyberman fell to Gray`s scythe.

The Doctor sighed from a safe distance, watching the magus-girl fly through the battlefield like an ancient valkyrie. Although he was a demi-Heroic Spirit, being in combat was not quite his expertise. He regrettably had a long history of having others doing battle for him when it was necessary...

"Doctor! Everything is all ready!" Aoko teleported back, collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. "The air is being filled with the mana from every magus within London. Although I still do not understand what you are - "

"Hush! Watch me." the Doctor aimed the sonic-screwdriver skywards, using the Command Spells on his hand as a conductor.

Nothing happened at first...then, something did.

The Cyber-Leader that Gray was countering spontaneously froze, its hands clawing at its neck in mechanical agony.

Around the distance, all the iron-clad enemies began doing this too, bringing an unexpected end to combat. A moment later every single Cybermen crashed onto the ground, dead. What happened was simple. As the Doctor did not have any gold on him to defeat the enemy, he basically substituted it with mana. Since all the Cybermen were resistant to Magic, their artificial respiratory systems were unable absorb supernatural energy like any other lifeform did. All the Doctor had to do was use the screwdriver to solidify the mana in the air, drowning the Cybermen in an ocean of lethal magic.

"...I`m sorry..." the Time Lord muttered to the slowly disintegrating corpses. "Only you gave me no choice..."

"Doctor!" A slightly wounded Zelretch re-appeared from nowhere. "Good to see you defeated the enemy. Quite ingeniously too, yet not enough explosions..." the Wizard looked cautiously around at the burning devastation. The nightmare in silver was over, only the Mage`s Association was going to need time for recovery. There were miraculously no casualties from everything as the two madman responded quickly to the invasion, although many magi have been severely incapacitated.

"Oi!" the Doctor ran towards a magenta-haired female Celtic Association Enforcer in a suit who staggered from the debris, covered with blood. "Steady there! Everything is going to be fine...what is your name?"

"Bazett..." the woman coughed in agony. "Bazett Fraga McRemitz...who are...?"

"Hush! I`m the Doctor." the Doctor settled her on the ground. "What a lovely name you have, Bazett. Descendant of the Fraga clan, aren`t you? Weider of the legendary _Fragarach_?"

Bazett blinked despite her wounds. "...What...I don`t...?"

"Oh, I know everyone`s names. It comes with being a hermit. Gray, do assist me here, will you?" the Doctor inspected Bazett`s wounds. From the looks of it, she had been on the vanguard of defending the Clock Tower against the Cybermen. Humans never ceased to surprise him in their indomitable spirit...

Gray knelt down, here eyes wide in uncertainty. "What do you want me to do?"

"Miss Bazett here has a severe laser wound on her upper leg. You see it? I want you to stop the bleeding as I..." the Doctor carefully began guiding the girl through emergency first-aid.

Zelretch in the meantime silently had wandered off, reluctantly assisting the Clock Tower with recovery. It was almost sun-rise when everything had calmed downed enough that he could sneak away.

A small flame of vengeance unexpectedly burst into the normally gracious Wizard`s heart. The enemy named the 'Master' will regret this, for shattering the quiet tranquility of creation. At this moment, Zelretch could finally watch on no longer at the coming of the infinite darkness.

Retribution will be his.

This multiverse was under the Wizard`s protection, after all...

* * *

The Shadow of Eternity looked on at the aftermath from the distance.

"Hmm...the Doctor was victorious." he muttered stoically. "I expected nothing less from the _Champion of Time_ , after all..."

Although...

The Shadow hesitated. The Doctor had allied himself with that obnoxious Wizard Marshall, the caretaker of this multiverse... Yet that should not be a barrier to what was coming...all that is needed was to make certain no one will interfere with the Mysterious Crisis until it was too late. The Doctor and the Wizard would have assuredly discovered his time-travel Noble Phantasm at this point...only what these guardians did not know was the Shadow still had one other unrevealed capability.

 _Another unnamed Noble Phantasm..._

" _You have failed me._ " the Shadow`s Master interrupted his thoughts, coldly admonishing in his mind. " _After using almost all my Command Spells as a Master to make you swear allegiance, you continue to rebel._ "

"I do apologize for not defeating the Doctor this time...'Master'." the Shadow acknowledged. "Only I promise I will _never_ betray you. The madman with a box will indeed not investigate you until later. Everything is according to what you have strategized. There are still legions of Anti-Magic Cybermen awaiting in the darkness to serve you. Akasha will be erased from this multiverse, with all Magic becoming replaced by the logic of Science - "

" _...See that the Doctor will continue to not interfere!_ " the Shadow`s Master screeched. " _For victory to be mine, I only need one thing in the end...your submission to_ _my will!_ "

The Shadow sighed reluctantly. "I...I understand."

His unearthly Summoner was one who embodied all the hatred in the universe. Yet it was nothing to the hatred in the Shadow`s heart. This was the reason he continued to reluctantly serve his Master. Only the endless despair of his dark heart gave him a meaning to exist, the antithesis to the Doctor`s hope.

There will be little glory at the end of everything, although that will be fine.

 _For the Doctor is the only one who the Shadow is after..._

* * *

The radiant sun rose on London the day after the battle.

It would have been a beautiful sight, had not the ground surrounding the Mage`s Association be covered by scorched ashes.

"Doctor. Gray. You will come with me." Zelretch called sternly, watching the two wearily heal up the last of the wounded magi.

The Doctor blinked, surprised at the Wizard`s grave face. Zelretch moved towards the coast of the River Thames in the distance, forcing the Time Lord and girl to follow. After a long silence, the group halted.

"...This would have been a simple victory had you learned to unseal your Noble Phantasm, _The Oncoming Storm_." Zelretch did not look at the Doctor. "Although I suppose it is my fault too not searching for you in the first place, awaiting instead in the safety of the Clock Tower as you wandered about the multiverse..."

"...No..." the Doctor faltered, slight guilt in his hearts. He should never have traveled aimlessly around the timelines to satisfy his inner wanderlust this entire time. He was like the wind of the battlefield, carrying the scent of death infinitely on without a destination. "I should have sought you the moment I first learned about the legendary Wizard who was the guardian of this multiverse..."

Zelretch gave a regretful smile, something almost no one ever witnessed this elderly trickster do before. "Yes. Only this is time to redeem ourselves. The 'Master' is the greatest enemy of all Akasha. You, Doctor, are the only person aside from me who could defeat him although being an outside demi-Heroic Spirit, your capabilities are lesser than expected. Therefore, you will need to prepare for everything that is coming."

"Oh? What am I suppose to do about it?" the Doctor grouchily acknowledged everything was indeed far from over. The iron-wrought Cyber-Legions, under the leadership of the Shadow, will assuredly return. For where there is one, there will be many more...

"For the moment, call your TARDIS." Zelretch did not elaborate. There was an awkward silence as the bewildered Doctor programmed the TARDIS keys, summoning his time-machine towards their whereabouts.

Gray gasped in surprise when the familiar blue box she dreamt about materialized out of nowhere with its signature wheezing sound. _This was the Doctor`s time-machine?_ It looked...quite small on the outside.

"Excellent." Without warning, Zelretch quickly used the _Jeweled Sword_ `s _'Operation of Parallel Worlds'_ to unexpectedly teleport the madman, Gray, the TARDIS, and himself into another location in space-time. All around, there was nothing except for an immense field of ice, covered overhead by a blizzard of clouds. "This place we are on is an empty pocket dimension I once created in my childhood rebellion years." the Wizard declared egotistically. "Lovely, isn`t it?"

"I see..." the Doctor shivered. This desolate landscape strangely reminded him of the place where his original first incarnation once died... "...Although...what are we doing here?"

The Wizard looked on ominously. "Simple. Your Noble Phantasm, _The Oncoming Storm_ , is the embodiment of everything you are, past, present, and future. It carries the legacy of all your incarnations, the symbol of one who has transcended Time itself to achieve eternal victory. Without it, you are unable to unleash your infinite potential to save all creation. Therefore, a little combat-training is needed... A battle to near-death."

"A battle to _near-death...!?_ " the Doctor looked quite reluctant. "I have plenty of questions, especially about your sanity, only first of all...was there a reason you brought Gray here too? She has nothing to do with this, not being my Master like you mentioned yourself, unless..."

The Doctor hesitated, his brave hearts almost freezing from dread.

Zelretch gave a roguish, deadly smirk. "Indeed. _You will be going against me for the sake of young Gray`s life!_ "

* * *

The Doctor could only look at Zelretch in absolute bewilderment. "Gray`s... _life?_ "

" _My...life?_ " Gray herself staggered back, her face becoming pale.

"I know." the Wizard Marshall continued to calmly smirk. "Quite a young age for you to die, especially when you are King Arthur`s last descendant..."

 _"You..._ " the Doctor stepped forwards to shelter her protectively. The Time Lord recognized Zelretch was equally a lunatic madman like he was, although to think the ordinarily benevolent Wizard would endanger the life of this young magus-girl...

Zelretch laughed, unsheathing his signature _Jeweled Blade_. "No, Doctor. I have finally not gone insane. Think of this battle as a mere predecessor of what is to come in the battle against the Shadow of Eternity. What hope would you have to defeat the Avenger-Master when you cannot defeat a simple old Magician like me? I brought Gray here as a little incentive for you."

"I am a person who outsmarts my enemies in my home universe, never doing battle unless - " the Doctor began.

"Ah, only we are not _in_ your home universe!" With an aim of the Jeweled Blade, Zelretch used Magecraft to create a force-field barrier around the nearby TARDIS. "You will need to learn about surviving in this magical multiverse using your abilities as a demi-Heroic Spirit, not as an alien Time Lord. I have sealed off your time-machine from you, stopping any escape. What will your answer be?"

The Doctor stared, reluctantly seeing what this old weasel of a Wizard was doing. Incentivize him to unseal his Noble Phantasm, _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_.

He nearly died before, from that fateful battle against the Magus Killer named Emiya Kiritsugu. Who knew what would happen should he not prepare for the inevitable future? "...Fine." the Doctor hesitated resignedly. "I...I will battle you. Not because I want to. For Gray`s sake."

The Wizard smiled. "Excellent! I shall explain the rules. This entire pocket dimension will be our battlefield. Only when either of us is incapacitated or dies, the battle ends. You could use whatever tricks you have, yet entering the TARDIS is out of the question."

"What about Gray?" the Doctor indicated towards the girl who was shivering in fear.

"Gray? Oh...her protection will be up to you." Zelretch affirmed obnoxiously. "Although I will warn you, I certainly will not be restraining myself in combat... Should the girl die in the chaos, then I suppose you do not have what it will take to defend the multiverse after all. A hopeless healer to the end is what you would be instead."

For a heartbeat, the Doctor was silent. Then valiant courage radiated in his eyes. The courage that had seen him through lifetimes of saving the universe. "Gray...run behind the TARDIS. The old dear is trapped within that force-field only she will protect you."

"Doctor..." Gray whispered uncertainly. Why does it have to be her of all magi to be in something like this?

"Please...go." Unless the Doctor learned to unseal his greatest Noble Phantasm in less than a moment, death was the only answer. Regeneration will not be a choice in the face of this battlefield. Only there was a glimmer of victory... He had, reluctantly, still maintained the sentimental knowledge of being a soldier in the Last Great Time War...

"I do hope you are ready for me, old chap." Zelretch made a combat-stance, wielding the _Jeweled Sword_ like the exalted ancient sage he was.

"Hmph. No jelly babies for you when this is over." the Doctor stood, a resurrected champion as he reached for the sonic-screwdriver.

Whoever received the crown of victory for this battle will not be walking away unscathed...


	37. Time Victorious

All was quiet on the would-be battlefield.

Gray shivered, silently watching on from behind the Doctor`s TARDIS. What will happen at the end of this battle, she did not know.

The Doctor glared at Zelretch. Zelretch glared at the Doctor. It was like the multiverse itself had frozen, awaiting to see which of the legendary time-travelers would begin this fated battle.

A moment of silence fell.

"...Demons run when a good man goes to war!" the Doctor quickly aimed his screwdriver.

"Ha! You are a thousand years too early to defeat me, Raggedy Man!" Zelretch countered with his _Jeweled Sword_.

The screwdriver made a noise, the _Jeweled Sword_ made a flash of light. Nothing happened. The two warriors` signature gadgets had unexpectedly nullified the other.

The Doctor hesitated at this strange aftereffect...although it did not last long. Zelretch launched forwards with hyper-sonic vampire speeds, kicking the demi-Heroic Spirit with enough force to send him flying. The Doctor staggered up, Command Spells flaring as dark-blue prana auto-healed his broken bones. "Blimey...you..."

"What is the matter, Doctor, eh?" Zelretch continued his onslaught, wielding time-Magic to slow everything to his advantage. The Doctor could only run away like a shooting star as his Eye of the Mind (True) Skill went into overdrive. Thunder roared as arcane blasts of True Magic bombarded the ground like a supernatural meteor strike. The madman`s overcoat looked more than a little charred, his eyes wide in desperation.

Regrettably, none of his other Skills as a Ruler-Class would be of aid. True Name Discernment. Riding. Magic Resistance. Wiseman of Knowledge. Expert of Many Specializations. Outsider of The World. Trickster. Time`s Champion. All extraordinary capabilities made for outsmarting the enemy, not in battle.

This would indeed be quite a wonderful time for his Noble Phantasm of _The Oncoming Storm_ to be unsealed... Sadly, it did not happen. "A little assistance would be more than welcome..." the Doctor muttered in subconscious to the remnants of his past incarnations. None answered.

Gray gasped in fear as a stray blast of Magic flew past her head. The TARDIS beeped alarmingly, knowing of the girl`s near-death.

"Gray!" the Doctor ran towards her, only for Zelretch to teleport before him using ' _Operation of Parallel Worlds_ ', nearly stabbing the madman in the head.

"I did mention I would not be restraining myself, eh?" the Wizard sneered before the Doctor countered, kicking a cloud of ice from the ground into his face. "Arghhh!" Zelretch grimaced as the madman continued with alien-martial arts. "Ah, you do have a little spirit after all!"

"Shut up, you Wizard-weasel!" the Doctor reached into his pockets to pull out his old laptop as a shield, which the Wizard quickly impaled. Zelretch then began to whisper an ancient incantation of Magic. "Oh, no you don`t!" The alien-man aimed the screwdriver at the TARDIS. "There! I scrambled the old dear`s translation circuits! Everything you speak will be in English instead of whatever arcane language you are using. No more spell-casting for you!"

Zelretch halted. The Doctor was assuredly a formidably intelligent rival...only he was quite lacking in combat itself. Which was all that the Wizard needed to assure his defeat. Although to be safe, Zelretch began slowly activating his blade`s _Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon_ , his signature technique of drawing in limitless magical energy from other parallel universes. Should the Doctor miraculously best him, he would still have to contend with the Wizard`s ultimate attack.

 _The Ether Cannon_.

"Hmph."" Zelretch smiled. "Clever...only you haven`t come close to victory at all!" He slashed forwards, sending blood flying everywhere. The Doctor howled in agony, healing-prana surrounding his wounded face like regeneration energy.

Defeat was nearly certain at the moment...

" _Doctor!_ " Gray cried, watching the battle continue on, her heart freezing from dread.

Another stab aimed at the Doctor, who desperately deflected the _Jeweled Sword_ with the sonic-screwdriver. The scientific gadget _shattered_ from the force of the onslaught, sending its delicate inner mechanisms flying through the air. "What a disappointment...you are forever a healer after all..." the Wizard grabbed the blood-covered madman by the throat, cold-heartedly choking the life from him. "Although that is not what Time needs at the moment to save all creation... Rather, a warrior instead. When will you finally understand this - ?"

Gray could no stand by any longer. "Lord Zelretch! Stop!" King Arthur`s last descendant ran forwards, wielding her _Grim Reaper_ scythe.

Although she was not the Doctor`s Master, the girl had mysteriously dreamed about the eccentric stranger before. The Doctor was an unearthly _Child of Time_. A man who was never cruel or cowardly. A man who never gives in, never gives up. For someone like him to die in this lonely place...

"My dear, I thought you would know wiser than to interfere..." Zelretch growled, using the flat of the Jeweled Sword`s blade to calmly knock her away.

It was at this moment that _it_ finally happened.

The sound of Gray`s cry as she fell onto the ground awakened the near-dead Doctor. "...G-Gray?"

"...Doctor..." Gray staggered up, the hood of her cloak fallen to reveal her scratched bloody face. At the sight of this, something vengeful within the Doctor came flaring to life. The selfless need to protect this frail girl from whatever darkness is making her cry.

He was the Madman With A Box. Eternity was where he walked, infinity was when it will end. He had become a symbol of hope throughout his incarnations. Remembered by all, yet known to none. He had withstood many lifetimes to become like this. Only who he was on the inside, he will never understand.

All that matters in the end, was that he was a healer nicknamed the Madman With A Box.

" _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)!_ "

* * *

The time had finally come.

Gray gasped.

The Doctor gave a simple smirk, unexpectedly kicking Zelretch away.

At last, _The Oncoming Storm_ was unsealed.

Nothing appeared on the Doctor from the outside, although great knowledge began to flood within the madman`s mind. Knowledge of all the Skills/Noble Phantasms all his previous other incarnations would have as Servants. An entire library of it. All that infinite potential, symbolizing the Doctor as the victorious protector of all creation. A champion who remained undefeated, throughout his past, present, and future...a simple healer from eternity.

"Gray...are you okay?" the Doctor quickly made certain the young girl was unharmed. He never thought it would be Artoria`s last descendant who became the catalyst to unsealing his greatest Noble Phantasm... It was certainly fate for this to happen...

"I...I think I`m fine." Gray stared back at him. "You...there is something about you I - "

Zelretch flew at the Doctor only he merely smiled. "Watch this." With a quick inspection through the library of Skills/Noble Phantasms in his mind, the madman chose one to activate.

An unexpected Noble Phantasm. A Warrior`s Noble Phantasm. One that embodied a previous past incarnation`s life-long tragedy in the Last Great Time War. The only incarnation of the madman who was to be Summoned as a Berserker-Class Servant, the identity of becoming a soldier for the universe at its darkest hour.

 _The War Doctor._

A blood-stained Warrior, born from the infinite fury of the battlefield, who forsaken his name as a healer until the end. A tragedy that became his greatest untold victory.

With a simple cry, the Doctor declared the name of War`s Noble Phantasm.

" _Gallifrey Falls No More (Hope of the Unfallen Eternity)!_ "

* * *

A blinding light shone.

A light that signaled the beginning of hope, for a lost Warrior long disappeared into the unforgotten void of memories.

Gray gasped. The desolate field of ice was gone.

Instead, in its place was a beautiful field of silver trees. The surrounding landscape was covered in barren rust, with the overhead autumn sky appearing like it was a sunset aflame. With a look behind, she could see in the distance a noble solitary citadel forged from iron, enclosed by a shattered glass dome. The majestic sight sent a shiver down the girl, like she was witnessing something infinitely ancient yet forever. On the day this land burned, all of creation lamented its death. A fallen alien utopia, frozen in time, that arisen once more to watch over eternity. "This is..."

" _Gallifrey_." The Doctor appeared standing beside her, his face smiling in sorrowful joy. The TARDIS beeped too, recognizing its location. "My home, my childhood. The shining birthplace of Time itself...a _Reality Marble_ , that is."

Indeed, this entire landscape was a temporary Reality Marble, created by the last Lord of Time`s EX-ranked Noble Phantasm. The crystallization of the legacy of the War Doctor. His other previous incarnations could all have the Noble Phantasm of re-creating Gallifrey too, only War`s was indeed special.

The reason was War had another Noble Phantasm. _The Moment (The Last End of Eternity)._ The exalted Time Lord super-weapon, used by the Warrior himself to end the Last Great Time War. It was such an almighty Noble Phantasm that the multiverse itself could not forgive its existence. Therefore, the Doctor was unable wield it as his Noble Phantasm, substituting instead with this Reality Marble.

A manifestation of Gallifrey`s final hope on the final ravaged day of the Last Great Time War. A place where life is miraculously re-born in its darkest hour. A land that symbolized the War incarnation`s tragic salvation, forged from his last sacrifice to make certain this majestic utopia will fall no more...

 _No more..._

" _What a lonely man the Doctor is..._ " Gray thought sadly. " _All this time after saving his utopia as a Warrior, he never stopped running away from the past..._ "

Zelretch himself halted, admiring the sight for a moment. "Beautiful..." He witnessed many things in his long life...albeit nothing quite extraordinary as this. A utopia where Akasha itself is unable to reach... "Although the battle is not over, Doctor."

"I know..." the Doctor sighed in resolve. "Only I will warn you, it is not too late for surrender. This will be your last - "

Zelretch was not listening. Rather, the Wizard flew at the madman, stabbing the _Jeweled Sword_ into the Doctor`s chest.

" _Doctor!_ " Gray screamed.

Although the Doctor staggered up, smiling grimly despite his wound. This was one capability of his Noble Phantasm. For long as the last Time Lord remain within the Reality Marble, he was absolutely immortal. Any wounds he sustained are auto-healed, his personal abilities enhanced. The planet`s natural environment was all under the Doctor`s command. All Magic-based attacks were severely weakened by the crystallization of Gallifrey`s Science. Nothing could force the Reality Marble to disappear unless the Doctor deactivates it himself. All these wondrous effects are the manifestation of the War incarnation`s final victory, the salvation of the utopia he long thought was destroyed.

"This battle will continue on... _no more!_ " the Doctor moved with lightning speed, valiantly disarming the surprised Zelretch. At this moment, the madman was finally more of a reluctant warrior than a healer.

"You couldn`t maintain this Noble Phantasm forever, Doctor!" Zelretch activated ' _Operations of Parallel World_ ' to teleport out of the Reality Marble. Nothing happened. The presence of Science here was too absolute. "At the maximum you only have a minute more before being weakened to near-regeneration!"

"Only that is all the time I need." The madman countered as the Wizard blasted every Magecraft technique he could think of at him.

Zelretch sneered. "Oh? Fine...only I want to see you defeat _this!_ " The Wizard jumped a distance back, retrieving the _Jeweled Sword_ before drawing a Magic Circle in mid-air. Time to unleash his signature world-ending attack. " _Ether - !_ "

"Look up." the Doctor calmly interrupted.

"...What?" The Wizard hesitated. There was nothing in the burnt autumn sky of the Reality Marble, aside from the dual suns rising from the clouds -

 _Suns?_

"The original Gallifrey was located in a binary star system." the Doctor backed away roguishly. "Therefore, the planet orbited around two suns at once. Lovely sunrises, although for you..."

Zelretch became pale. _The Doctor had tricked him._ Being an immortal vampire-Magician, the presence of one sun was survivable enough. Only for another sun`s radiance to shine upon this creature of the night... " _No!_ " Forget about unleashing the _Ether Cannon_. The Wizard desperatly launched at the madman.

"Love from Gallifrey, old chap!" the Doctor quickly manipulated the Reality Marble`s workings, making the overhead suns flare like a supernova.

Zelretch shrieked blindingly as light rained upon him, his vampiric self slowly withering into ashes. " _Doctorrr!_ "

"Who?" the Doctor smirked only began coughing up blood. He was at his limit for activating this Noble Phantasm...

Gray staggered as another greater light shone. The eternal landscape of Gallifrey began fading away into nothingness as the Reality Marble disappeared. No more will any mortal being witness this unfallen utopia...

"At least I found home...the long way around." the madman muttered before the devastating weight of unsealing _The Oncoming Storm_ came upon him.

Without another sound, the Doctor lost consciousness.

* * *

 _The young boy who would one day become the Doctor watched as darkness descended upon Gallfrey._

 _It was nighttime on his childhood home planet._

 _He should return to the House of Lungbarrow before it became too dark, otherwise no one else will be remaining out in the cold. What a lonely little child..._

 _The boy sighed sorrowfully. One day, he will depart this place. The entire universe was out there, awaiting for someone like him..._

 _For the moment, all the boy could do was hope for that time to come._

 _One day..._

* * *

Gray watched the Doctor awaken quietly.

"Doctor...are you...?"

The madman sighed, the memories of his childhood fading into nothingness. "I...I`m fine, Gray. What happened - ?"

"Oh, I see you are alive after all!" A charred-looking Zelretch staggered up, smirking calmly. "Shame too, I was hoping I would witness you regenerate. It would have been quite a lovely tragedy to conclude everything..."

Gray helped the Doctor stand, using basic Healing Magecraft to restore his wounds. "Doctor, the battle ended as a draw. You and Zelretch were incapacitated at the same time."

"I was nearly burned to death, you Raggedy Man!" Zelretch laughed despite himself, deactivating the battier around the TARDIS. "You fell unconscious after over-usage of your Reality Marble. I suppose this little battle revealed we really are equals in everything, eh?"

The Doctor grimaced. At least he finally learned to unseal _The Oncoming Storm_ in the aftermath. Although he would have to be careful from here on. The more powerful Skills/Noble Phantasms he used from it, the more it will weaken him to worse than merely falling unconscious. Regeneration would be out of the question... "Zelretch, you weasel...I`m not going to forgive you for hurting Gray..."

"Ah..." The Wizard`s smile faded slightly under the madman`s withering glare. "I do apologize. Watch this." With a snap of his fingers, Zelretch revealed a previously invisible force-field surrounding the girl. "I secretly placed a simple protection spell around her before the battle, young Gray here was never in any true danger from me."

"I see..." the Doctor gave the Wizard one last scathing look. He really was an obnoxious loon after all... Was this what others thought of the madman too? Interesting perspective here... "I assume we should teleport back to London?"

Zelretch dusted himself off. "Hmm...no. _I_ will return to the Mage`s Association. _You_ go on without me in your TARDIS. Continue investigating the Shadow of Eternity. The Mysterious Crisis`s identity has been solved, yet the game is not quite over. We need to prepare ourselves for what is to come, remember? I will call upon you when the time arrives for the final battle."

The Doctor sighed solemnly in affirmation. "I...I understand." One day, he shall have to face the Master once more...until that moment comes, he will continue onwards until the end...

"Oh, Doctor?" Zelretch prepared to depart using 'Operation of Parallel Worlds'. "Smile a little eh? It is quite once in an eternity when one defeats _me_ in battle. You are indeed a madman with a box."

The Doctor gave a faint smile at his Magical rival. "...I know I am."

With a flare of light, the ancient Wizard disappeared.

A moment of silence passed.

"Er..." Gray spoke up awkwardly.

The Doctor blinked. "Oi! Zelretch! _You forgot to bring Gray with you!_ "

* * *

No one answered.

"...Doctor?" Gray looked at the Doctor anxiously. "...What am I suppose to do?"

The Doctor was not listening, quickly looking inside his pockets. " _That obnoxious old Wizard stole my jelly babies when I was unconscious too!_ I swear, I`m going to bring a silver stake with me when I see him after all this - "

"Doctor!" Gray snapped. The Doctor jumped, surprised at the normally shy girl`s assertiveness. She indeed inherited the blood of the King of Knights within her... "Lord Zelretch has abandoned me behind in this otherworldly place, being the eccentric trickster he is. I am an amateur of a magus, with nearly no Magecraft abilities at all. I would appreciate you doing at least something to aid me here."

The madman sighed. Somewhere out there, Zelretch was cackling like a lunatic for having the last laugh in all this.

"No need to worry, my dear. I promise everything will be fine."

The young girl blinked at this strange answer. "Oh? What are you going to do?"

The Doctor smiled, heading for the TARDIS. "Gray... _would you like to come with me?_ "


	38. The Unearthly One

Gray hesitated.

"...Who, _me?_ "

The Doctor smiled. "I could give you a ride back home in the TARDIS before continuing on by myself. It should be a quick journey, no jelly babies sadly. What do you think?" He opened the police box`s doors.

"It..." Gray gasped. This was the Doctor`s time-machine she dreamed from before? " _It`s bigger on the inside!_ "

The Doctor laughed, looking quite at home. "Oh? I never understood the reason everything aside from the old dear is smaller on the inside. Wonderful universe this is, eh?"

The TARDIS beeped. King Arthur`s last descendant slowly wandered around the console, too bewildered to answer. It was far more alien than she could ever think of for what was a simple old British police box on the outside... The madman had explained all of it as nothing, although for the young girl it was like she had entered into another world. A mysterious world where for once, Magic did not exist as Science ruled over all... " _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_...what a strange beautiful name."

"Oh? Like your name is too?" the Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS into the time-vortex.

"At least I do not go around calling myself a 'Doctor'-Class Servant." Gray smirked quietly, her shyness finally disappeared from the Doctor`s presence.

The madman looked up from repairing the sonic-screwdriver. "Oi! Watch it! I rather think of myself as a gentleman of the universe first, not quite a - " An alarm unexpectedly sounded. "Oh, dear..." the Doctor quickly inspected the console monitor.

"What is it?" Gray asked worriedly.

"The TARDIS`s engine, the _Eye of Harmony_ , is slightly malfunctioning from being in a multiverse of Magic. It shouldn`t be something to be worried about, only I need to conduct maintenance on its inner transduction operations before returning you home. Otherwise, overloaded temporal-supernova explosion in a police box, basically." The Doctor retrieved a standard Gallifreyean toolbox from underneath the console, not having the time to replace his charred overcoat. The TARDIS had this extraordinary skill of nearly reaching self-destruction when he needed it the least, only it really is ingenious in the way she does it...

Gray sighed, a little regretful of stepping into this otherworldly machine. "Lucky you..."

"I know...you should have seen her on our wedding day." the Doctor sighed. "Ah, this reminds me...would you like to see inside the TARDIS?"

Gray hesitated before quietly giving an affirmative.

"Wonderful." the Doctor smiled. "Geronimo!"

* * *

Everything was unexpectedly dark within the TARDIS.

"Old girl is on backup lights." the Doctor explained, heading away from the console room towards deep inside the time-machine. "Nothing to be surprised about...hopefully."

"...Er...are you certain everything is fine?" Gray was beginning to think the Doctor himself was becoming more anxious.

"Oh, I once had to reboot the entire universe after the TARDIS exploded. Unlimited fireworks for the day, long story." the Doctor sauntered past the time-machine`s library. "Although the old girl loves it when something excitable happens, don`t you? After all, she has become my Noble Phantasm in this Magical universe too." The TARDIS gave another beep. "...Oi! _I_ am the Servant here, not you!" the Doctor halted to address the time-machine. " _You_ aren`t _my_ Master, I stole _you_ , remember? I thought I explained all this in our marriage ceremony..."

Gray watched the lunatic madman speak to the TARDIS before looking back in the distance. She never would have thought her life will become like this... A simple, young amateur magus who was discovered by a time-traveling stranger. It was something from a childhood story the girl would read when she was young...only when she thought about it, was not everything a story in the end? All that matters was to make it a good one, after all...

It was a moment later when Gray recognized everything was quiet. Too quiet. "...Doctor?" she looked around, only to discern the madman had disappeared. " _Doctor!_ "

No one answered.

"Oh...this is wonderful..." the girl ran forwards desperately. She was hopelessly lost inside the Doctor`s time-machine, with nowhere to go. It could be a long time before the Doctor would recognize she was gone, being the lunatic he is. What a disappointing story for her... "Doctor? Where are you - ?" Gray unexpectedly crashed into someone. "Ouch! _...Doctor?_ "

" _Who?_ " A stern eccentrically-dressed elderly gentleman, carrying a wooden cane looked down upon her. His face was anciently old, only his eyes shone with air of a philosopher-like wisdom. "My dear child, what are you doing here? Inside this time-machine of all places, hmm?"

Gray blinked shyly. "Er...I...I`m...Gray." Strange...the Doctor did not mention there was another passenger in the TARDIS. "Who are you?"

The silver-haired gentleman sighed grouchily. "What does it look like to you, Grayson? Shouldn`t you recognize my identity? Should you?"

"No...I...my name is not Grayson - " Gray bewilderingly answered. There was something about this gentleman that reminded her of something...what was it?

"Hmph. Is no one interested in history!?" The gentleman did not acknowledge her, quickly looking about at the surrounding interior. "Good gracious me! What is - ? Ah...I understand. All this is from my future, is it not? The TARDIS has landed in a multiverse where that little 'Magic' nonsense exists, hmm? The old machine`s inner continuum has been malfunctioning from all that foolish 'mana' in the air, enabling past-versions of its inhabitants to come upon the other without creating a paradox. Therefore, I am basically a solidified 'temporal-ghost', a scientific-based astral projection existing in a future time as an aftereffect. My successor is heading for the _Eye of Harmony_ to repair everything by himself, although for the moment..."

The gentleman grimaced. "Young lady, for the purpose of time, call me...'Theta'. Theta Sigma. I think the 'Doctor' you know has abandoned you behind - "

"What... _abandon_ me?" Gray became pale. "The Doctor would never do that!"

"Oh, do not worry Grayson! It was a simple mistake by that lunatic of a replacement. I will guide you back to the console room." Theta stalked away. "Come! I will do enjoy this short time of wandering about the TARDIS once more. Fate is in the stars, after all. It is time to search for it..."

Gray hesitated. This old man was certainly an unearthly person, although there was no other choice unless she wanted to continue being lost.

Without another sound, Gray ran after Theta.

* * *

The inside of the TARDIS was dark only that did not stop Theta from continuing onwards.

"I could never have thought it all began in a junkyard too..."

Gray looked at him. "...Sorry, what?"

"Oh, it is nothing, my child! Nothing at all..." Theta answered warm-heartedly. Although he was quite grouchy at first, his eyes revealed an otherworldly kindness underneath that rivaled the Doctor. "Only memories of a home long faded in the past..." The old man staggered, grimacing from frail old age.

Gray hastily ran over, helping Theta steady himself. "Thank you, Grayson...wearing a bit thin, aren`t I?" Theta looked at the small container Gray carried that hid _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_ within. "Only I certainly will not be reaped from the likes of you, too adorable you are... It is regrettable my granddaughter is not here, otherwise you would make a fine companion with her."

"Your...Grandaughter?" Gray blinked, still thinking she was failing to understand something here. "The Doctor mentioned he had a granddaughter too."

Theta gave a mysterious smirk. "Oh, did he? Hmph. All this saving the Magical multiverse nonsense is certainly unexpected. I would be a more suitable Ruler-Class than any of my other successors ever would! Only what do you suppose the multiverse answered with? The Summoning of a lunatic in a box! What was Time thinking when appointing someone like him to be her Champion, hmm!?"

Gray smiled awkwardly, opening a door for him. "I...suppose?"

Theta scowled until he finally guided Gray into the console room, stopping in bewilderment. "My goodness gracious! The console...is this what it will look like in the future!? All blemished with rubbish nonsense everywhere like an endless identity crisis? Oh, this is hideous. Foolishly hideous. Unforgivable! I am going to regret becoming the runaway loon I will be..." With a hauteur sigh, Theta inspected the malfunctioning console. "Ah...I see my successor has repaired the engines in time...excellent. No oncoming supernova explosion to worry about. Only as an incentive..." Theta gently pushed a lever on the console with his cane.

Gray jumped as the TARDIS crashed backwards with a wheezing sound. "What did you - ?"

"Simple!" Theta cackled like a trickster. "I materialized the TARDIS outside of the time-vortex onto quite a sentimental destination. My successor should be running back to investigate this unexpected surprise. Think of it as a good-bye present from me, eh?"

The gentleman walked over, opening the TARDIS doors.

Gray gasped.

The TARDIS was floating gently in the tranquil void of outer space, revealing an immense heaven of beautiful lights. An ocean of stars. Stars everywhere, scattered with endless majestic fire. Quietly watching over this ever-distant universe, like flowers blooming in a solitary field of nothingness.

"It...it`s beautiful." Gray finally whispered after a long silence. No...beautiful does not begin to describe this. She knew that stars are merely shiny little dots in the skies on Earth, although what is it that makes this so mysteriously captivating for her? She had seen the miracles Magic is able to create, only what makes stars this special from it all? What place does she have in it? ...Gray was unable to think of an answer. It was the eternal mystery that made this question beautiful... For once, the sentimental orphaned girl who was normally surrounded by death was grateful she was born, to witness this unforgettable sight that no one ever would...

"Hmm...is it not?" Theta pointed at an empty small patch in the void. "You see? Over there is where my home planet would have been had it existed in this multiverse of Magic. It is where I was born, exiled for my renegade wanderlust. At this moment I am from many places, only no home save that which I carry in my heart. Although one day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back..."

The TARDIS beeped.

"Gray?" a voice called. The girl looked back to see the Doctor running into the console room. "Ah, there you are! Sorry for abandoning you, the old dear was about to have a little overload with her engines. Luckily I re-booted everything. Clever girl you are, returning to the console all by yourself..."

The Doctor froze, staggering at the sight of Theta. " _You...what are you doing here!?_ "

"What am _I_ doing here?" Theta greeted the Doctor scathingly. "This is _my_ TARDIS, my scarf-wearing scarecrow of a future! I live here! Oh, I do shiver thinking I would become _you_ one day..."

Gray stared too in absolute bewilderment. " _Your_ TARDIS...?" It couldn`t be... After all this time, Theta Sigma`s identity was -

"Indeed, Grayson!" The First of all the Doctors looked self-congratulatory. "I am the _First_. The original, one could say!"

"A 'temporal-ghost' of the original. You shouldn`t be here, Sir Grouchy. The _Eye of Harmony_ will repair all time-abnormalities inside the TARDIS in less than a moment, erasing your existence." Gray`s Doctor scowled, although there was a slight admiration in his voice.

The name 'Doctor' was not the identity of a person. Rather, it is more of a promise. The _All-Eternal Promise_ that symbolized a healer. Never cruel or cowardly. Never give in, never give up. The First was the original prototype to wield this unbroken promise, forging from it the eternal legacy of _Time Victorious_. What his later incarnations did was basically inherit the First`s legend, transcending his will until the end of Time itself. Therefore in this multiverse of Magic, the First would be the greatest of his incarnations to be Summoned as a Servant, as he was the one who began it all.

The First Doctor smiled roguishly. "Hmph. After all this time despite everything, it is reassuring I never stopped being an obnoxious madman. Certainly regeneration will come in time, although to know my story will be remembered by all the ones I shall become... I suppose the eternal spirit will indeed live on... Thank you."

Gray`s Doctor sighed. "I`m quite welcome. Good-bye, my once-former self."

"Good-bye, my future self. Good-bye, Grayson - er... _Gray_. Although I do hope I will see you all once more before this is over..." the First Doctor calmly began fading away into nothingness, like he was never there. "When the _Last Phantasm_ is called upon..."

"...Eh?" the Doctor blinked. The... _Last Phantasm_? "Oi! What are you going about!?"

There was no answer.

The First Doctor had finally disappeared.

* * *

The TARDIS re-materialized inside the infinite cacophony of the time-vortex.

"The old cranky loon...quite the childhood renegade I was..." the Doctor muttered grouchily as he operated the console. Although it certainly was something for a previous incarnation to temporarily exist in this multiverse too...

Gray was quiet. The memory of that beautiful, endless field of stars from earlier had embedded itself into the girl`s mind. Where else would she ever watch something like this? For her to return back home as an amateur magus once more, pretending this all this never happened as a distant memory...would she be able to forgive herself after? All she wanted since her childhood was to live a 'normal' life, forsaking the burden of carrying King Arthur`s legacy...although at this moment...

"Er...Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at her.

"I..." Gray began hesitantly. "You don`t have to return me home...at least, not for the moment. I...I want to stay. With you. There is something about being with you that made me question my place in life. I think it was my time with the First that I thought of it, I want to continue understanding what I - "

The Doctor laughed. He had secretly been hoping Gray would ask him this. It was beginning to become quite lonely traveling about this multiverse of Magic alone. It was time to bring someone, a companion, to assist him with the rest of this long journey... After all, as there was the remaining mystery of what Gray had to do with his Summoning as a demi-Heroic Spirit, it will be good to continue having an eye on her too. A granddaughter indeed. "Gray...you are more than welcome to stay."

" _I...am?_ " Gray blinked.

The Doctor smiled. "You are... _where would you like to begin?_ "


	39. Origin of the Sword

Gray was quiet for a moment.

 _Where would she like to begin her journey with the Doctor?_

All of space-time within reach, what was there to see? The answer quickly came from the bottom of her heart. The one place where it all began. "...Camelot."

The Doctor blinked. " _Camelot?_ Ah, I suppose you want to see your distant ancestor, King Arthur, eh? Wonderful, finally someone is interested in history like I am! Although I do have to warn you, Arthur is not what _'he'_ appears to be. Quite an unexpected fan of laser-swords, surprisingly."

 _Laser-swords?_ Gray was about to ask, only the madman quickly pulled on the console lever.

The TARDIS disappeared from the infinite chaos of the time-vortex.

* * *

The empty field was absolutely silent at midnight.

Although this tranquility was shattered by the mysterious blue box which materialized from nowhere. The Doctor opened the time-machine`s doors. "Hmm...strange. I don`t think the old dear landed in Camelot...no wizards, for one thing."

"Oh?" Gray observed the beautiful moon overhead. "Where are we then?"

The Doctor scanned the surroundings with the repaired sonic-screwdriver. "Britain, late second century. Hundreds of years too early for Camelot, regrettably. At this time, the land was known instead as Britannia, having been settled by the military presence of the ancient Roman Empire. I suppose we should re-calibrate the TARDIS`s temporal navigation before trying once - "

It was at that moment _it_ happened.

The sound of unearthly screaming, the most awful sound Gray had ever heard in her young life coming from everywhere.

It was like the death-cry of a wounded beast, radiating of such dreadful torment that the girl`s soul itself nearly froze from fear. All she could do was stagger, covering her ears from the screeching pain. Behind her, she sighted the Doctor doing the same, his eyes wide in bewilderment. After a moment, the wailing stopped, forcing tranquility to descend again. "What...was that?" Gray gasped.

"I...don`t know..." the Doctor looked around curiously. "Scientifically, it was a magnified super-sonic blast yet as to what caused it - "

"You there! Halt!" a stern voice called. The Doctor and Gray blinked as someone unexpectedly appeared from behind. An elderly yet beautiful woman with short ginger hair, clad in metal breastplate armor covered by a red cloak, wielding a simple longsword.

"Who are you? A barbarian outsider?" the woman pointed her blade. Gray slowly began reaching for her scythe only the Doctor indicated her to stop. From this woman`s appearance, she was a centurion-soldier of the Roman Empire. It would be wise not to do anything that could interfere with history...

"Oi, watch it." the Doctor calmly answered in Latin to calm the soldier down. "Only a simple traveler of Rome here. A ' _Medicus'_ from the north. The box you see is my...er...mobile shrine."

The centurion looked at Gray. This was certainly a surprise. An eccentrically-dressed 'healer' with a cloth around his neck, accompanied by a young lady covered in a grey cloak. "What of the girl? Your younger sister, I assume?"

" _Younger sister?_ " Gray thought, mortified.

"She is." the Doctor gave her an apologetic smile. He would rather think of Gray as an adoptive grand-daughter, it comes from the sentiments of his first incarnation. "We are merely wandering about lost when we heard this strange sound coming from out of nowhere."

The woman frowned darkly. "A strange sound? You mean that awful screaming? It is from the cry of a barbarian creature unique to this land, a beast of otherworldly origin. It has been haunting our legion of soldiers for the past days yet despite everything, we are still uncertain what to do about it."

"An otherworldly creature?" the Doctor interrupted. Interesting...it was unlikely this mystery was extraterrestrial in origin as he was in a universe of Magic. "Hmm...I think we could do something about this."

"What? _You?_ " the woman hesitated bewilderingly, thinking for a moment. "...You do not look like a warrior...although I suppose there is no other choice. Come, I shall guide you to our encampment for the night."

"Thank you." the Doctor smiled. "Oh, I forgot to ask! What is your name?"

The woman looked at him strangely. "Me? I am the _Dux Legionum_ commander of this Roman expedition for Britannia. _Lucius Artorius Castus_."

* * *

The beautiful sun rose, awakening Gray.

After reaching the Roman encampment the Doctor quickly made himself at home, earning the admiration of all the soldiers with his eccentric charisma.

Gray herself was too exhausted from everything since the past day, settling down instead by the bonfire as the Doctor began telling a story like a bard of old. Something about the ' _Legend of the Lone Centurion_ '...

"Good morning, Gray!" the Doctor appeared, a Roman helmet on his head. "What do you think? I`m wearing a helmet, helmets are cool. History is quite lovely, eh? Yet that fire in Rome had nothing to do with me, which is all I`m going to say before you ask."

"I wasn`t." Gray yawned, reaching for her cloak. What an unexpected journey this came to be... "Although I do have a question. _Artorius?_ We were originally going to see my ancestor in Camelot only the TARDIS brought us to ancient Britain where there is a Roman commander named 'Artorius' around? A girl too? This is a little...'strange', don`t you think?"

The Doctor smirked, leading her through the encampment. "Oh...not quite. Gray, tell me...who was King Arthur?"

"Er...the legendary King of Knights who ruled over Britain, wielder of the _Sword of Promised_ \- "

"Ah, sorry." the Doctor interrupted. "A more suitable question would be _where did the legend of King Arthur come from?_ As a time-traveler, you have to see things from an outside perspective. A historical origin, basically. The Arthurian lore you are familiar with was first recorded in medieval times yet the sovereign`s story began far earlier than one would expect. One lesser known academic theory in history is that Arthur`s legend was based upon the accomplishments of many other preceding defenders of Britannia. The first being traced back to a certain ancient Roman war-leader in this century."

"Lucius _Artorius_ Castus." Gray recognized.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Over time, after the fall of the Roman Empire, Artorius potentially became the inspiration for the story remembered as Arthur. Although the King of Knights was a living person who will be born centuries later, his legend would never blossomed into what it is without Artorius`s legacy to light the flames."

"Only...this doesn`t explain the reason Artorius is a girl!"

"Oi, I was once a girl too in a past incarnation! Nothing like an unsolved mystery for another time, eh?" the Doctor greeted a battalion of saluting soldiers. "Anyway, Artorius explained the situation to me. Her legion was traveling through the outskirts of the British forests on a reconnaissance mission until that not-quite lovely screaming sound halted their way. Artorius has asked us to investigate this little setback as it is a supernatural creature they are unfamiliar with. Hopefully it is not alien for once, although we should still be secretive about everything to stop any interference in history - "

"Ah, Doctor!" Artorius appeared unexpectedly. "You asked to investigate the creature alone, only I think I should at least accompany you. It is far too dangerous in these barbarian lands for a simple healer with his sister to walk by oneself."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh dear... _solvitur ambulando_."

* * *

The journey itself lasted for a day.

The Doctor, Gray, and Artorius traveled through the secluded forests of ancient Britain, admiring the beautiful landscape still unblemished by humankind.

At this time, the World was entering another great alteration aside from the coming Fall of Rome. The Age of Man was about to be born, for all that was the supernatural was slowly beginning to wither away from the degradation of Mystery. In the future, Britain will be the last remaining land on Earth where Magic still existed as a living memory of times long past. Although the Doctor himself recognized with the rise of the _Shadow of Eternity_ , Magic itself will not only fade into nothingness, it will never have _existed_ in the first place unless he did something about it...

"This would be a good place to stop." Artorius observed an hour later upon the coast of a lake. "Doctor, what of the creature?"

The Doctor inspected the readings on his screwdriver. With a scan of the gadget, he had analyzed the surrounding air`s molecular structure to detect any outside vibrations created earlier by sonic abnormalities. It was quite simple to trace the scream`s origin to around these whereabouts. "Hmm...nearly there. Would stop for jelly babies yet all mine have been stolen by an obnoxious wizard."

Artorius nodded. "Excellent. Then we should prepare for what is coming." The centurion settled down, beginning to hone her weapon.

The Doctor gave a reluctant sigh, closing his eyes to lay on the ground for rest.

Gray stood there awkwardly, uncertain of what to do before walking over beside Artorius. "Eccentric man, your older brother is." The centurion whispered after a silence. "You travel with him all the time?"

"Er...no. This is my first outside home." Gray admitted. Strange...the girl did not noticed it before, only Artorius had the same eyes as she did... "Although I didn`t know the Doctor _existed_ until he unexpectedly crashed into my life one day. At this point...I`m still uncertain of the reason he chose to bring me with him. I`m only one girl, after all... It...kind of makes me scared what awaits in the future."

Artorius looked up at the sky wisely. "I suppose he was able to see something in you no one else had before. Indeed, you are only merely young lady, although that doesn`t mean anything is wrong with that. From what I see, you are quite a brave girl too, traveling with someone you hardly knew before on this long journey into the unknown. Courage is not merely a matter of not being frightened. It is being afraid yet continuing to move forward anyway, don`t you think?"

Gray smiled wearily. She was beginning to understand to the reason this seemingly plain warrior, Artorius, would one day become the prototype for exalted King Arthur himself. A noble symbol of valiance for others... "I assume it is - "

At that moment another cacophony shattered the calm landscape, shocking Gray to her heart. The Doctor and Artorius rose, staring cautiously towards the general location where the sound originated. "Interesting...that scream was one a human would make, not a beast." the Doctor recognized. A supernatural human-like being that uses its extraordinary cries to attract others, one residing in ancient Britannia... He looked at Artorius closely. "Tell me, Centurion...what was your Roman legion doing before all this began?"

"My legion? Scattering a small clan of barbarians from the north. None of our soldiers were wounded, only the enemy suffered a devastating defeat afterwards." Artorius responded, bewildered. "Er...is there a reason you ask - ?"

The Doctor began running. The centurion`s answer confirmed the identity of the creature he suspected. A majestic, despairful being forever misunderstood to be a ominous harbinger of the end.

The madman could only hope he will be come upon it in time.

* * *

The Doctor halted at the end of the forest.

"Hmm... _'she'_ should be here..."

"Who?" Gray gasped for breath as she ran to where the madman stood. "Doctor, what are you - ?"

The Doctor reached into his pockets, handing her and Artorius earmuffs for protection. "Hush! Whatever happens, stay behind me. Unless running away is a wise strategy, which it is quite an ordinary - _Oi! No sword!_ " Artorius froze in unsheathing her blade, withering under the madman`s glare. "Who we are facing is harmless, despite everything she has done." The Doctor handed Gray his sonic-screwdriver. "Gray, take my screwdriver. The lovely dear we are about to see has a dislike for anything made of cold iron, don`t reveal your weapons no matter what happens. Okay...here I go."

Without hesitation, the Doctor cautiously moved forwards until he sighted something hiding behind a tree. " _There is no need to be afraid..._ " the madman began speaking gently in ancient Gaelic, the language of old Britannia, to everyone`s bewilderment. " _My name is the Doctor. A simple traveling bard, ally to the druids of old. I come in peace to your land as a healer, not a warrior._ "

Gray gasped.

The ghostly form of a ethereally beautiful woman appeared from nowhere, floating in mid-air. She was eerily pale, with long silver hair surrounded by a veil and wore a simple dark dress. Although what was apparent above all was her blood-red eyes, covered in melancholic tears. The woman stared quietly at the Doctor for a moment before stoically looking at Artorius. At the sight of Gray, the woman suddenly flew backwards, her face writhing in despair. Her mouth opened, giving a sound-shattering howl of absolute sorrow. Gray and Artorius staggered back, the sheer force of the shriek deafening. Luckily the Doctor had provided earmuffs.

"Doctor, _what is that?_ " Artorius backed away.

"A _Ban Sidhe_ , otherwise known as a _banshee_." the Doctor answered calmly. "A _Faerie Lady_ from the supernatural other-world of the _Tir Na Nog_. Basically, an ancestral spirit who watches over the living, wailing in sorrow when a loved one is doomed to die over time. When your legion of soldiers defeated that barbarian clan you attracted this banshee to the battlefield, lamenting the unnecessary deaths of those fallen warriors."

Artorius paled at the banshee`s cold glare, more dismayed than afraid. "I...I see..."

The Doctor continued speaking to the silent banshee, confirming something. "There is no need to be anxious anymore. I asked this dear banshee to depart afterwards, searching for more humans to warn of their deaths rather than staying to haunt your legion in retribution. Although..." He noticed the banshee was covered in bloody wounds from being attacked by a scared human in the past. Banshees were quite misunderstood to be evil creatures, sadly enough. "Ah...could I...?"

Gray watched as the Doctor unsealed _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ , going through the entire library of Skills/Noble Phantasms in his brilliant mind before selecting one to activate.

The Medical Techniques Skill, which the madman had an extraordinary A+ rank of from being remembered as a 'healer'. The ability to aid others by accessing one`s innate knowledge of medicine. With this, the Doctor quickly began dressing the banshee`s wounds with surprising expertise. The banshee merely look on all this with a look of slight bewilderment on its normally heartbroken face. It was nearly an adorable sight, had not everything be this solemn. The Doctor grimaced as he concluded his task, an unexpected shock of lethargy staggering him while _The Oncoming Storm_ re-sealed itself. "There you are." He smiled at the banshee who gave a small affirmation of gratitude. "Good luck on the rest of your journey. You are going to need it." The banshee bowed to the madman, strangely staring at Gray before disappearing like a ghost under the rising moon.

" _Why was it interested in me?_ " Gray thought for a moment. Being the last descendant of King Arthur, the girl had a thing for attracting the unearthly to her...

"An interesting day this has been, eh?" Artorius observed.

Gray sighed in acknowledgement, wandering where that faerie will be traveling to in this forsaken World. One more song has ended for this lonely banshee.

Only the story will never end until none remained to listen for its sorrowful cries...

* * *

Everything was quiet on the way back home.

"Are you certain you do not want to stay?" Artorius asked a day later when the travelers prepared to depart the Roman encampment for the TARDIS a distance away. "There is more than enough room in my legion for a healer like you."

The Doctor laughed. "Ah, no thank you. I`m more of a gentleman of the universe rather than a soldier. Gray, what about you? You want to stay here for a little more?"

Gray looked up in surprise. "What? Er...no, I`m fine too." She had been thinking quietly to herself. Time-traveling with the Doctor...it was more than she ever thought it would be. It was a beautiful, terrifying thing. The thought one was merely a small gear in the ever-whirling clockwork machine that is the universe, only nevertheless a unique, precious fragment within. Although...what kind of function did she have in it?

The Roman centurion sighed. "I see...then hopefully fate will remember what you did on this day."

"No, Artorius. Our journey is something history will forget...although _your_ legacy will carry on...forever." the Doctor smiled mysteriously before walking away with Gray to continue this long journey.

The girl named Artorius could only stand there, thinking of the meaning behind this stranger`s good-bye.


	40. Earthworld

With the sound of materialization, the TARDIS landed at another destination.

Inside the time-machine, the Doctor carefully examined the console. "Wonderful. The old dear finally arrived at somewhere 'Magical' this time."

"Camelot?" Gray asked eagerly.

"One could only hope." the Doctor opened to the TARDIS doors to step outside. "Ah...regrettably, not quite."

Gray gasped. At first everything was silent, the twilight sun shining down upon a beautiful plain. A moment later, the world bursted into vibrant life. The sky aflame with clouds. Birds flying away. Summer light radiating upon endless blooming forests. The symphony of nature unrestrained. It was like an everlasting utopia had descended upon Earth. "Where...are we?"

"Philosophically, someplace nowhere." The Doctor admired the landscape. "In the scientific universe I`m from, this location is known by time-travelers as _The Invisible_. For the magi of this multiverse, it is called the _Reverse Side of the World_. Think of it as an otherworldly dimension that occupies the same space on Earth, unseen by all. It is a distant land where humankind is forbidden to enter, for only those of the - "

Something overhead went flying past, quickly casting a shadow over the TARDIS. "A... _dragon?_ " Gray stared, her heart almost stopping from shock. Indeed it was a dragon, a majestic creature none sighted for over entire millennia.

"A great wyrm from the looks of it." the Doctor affirmed. "The _Reverse Side of the World_ is operated by the Laws of Magic, creating a paradise for those of supernatural origin. When the Age of Man began, almost all the Phantasmal Species of the World retreated to this place to live in tranquility, away from the corruption named humankind."

"I..." Gray began only something made her stop. The blade she was carrying, _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_ , was strangely vibrating like it was alive. "What...?"

The madman smiled. "Ah...your _Grim Reaper_...it resembles a deadly scythe although it is secretly a magic-seal, isn`t it? Basically, a disguise to hid its true form. The final 'living' Noble Phantasm on Earth, once wielded by your ancestor King Arthur on the battlefield of Camlann when _Excalibur_ was lost. The Divine Construct, _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth)_."

"It...it is." Gray acknowledged reluctantly.

"Hmm... _Rhongomynaid_ was once forged by the World at the beginning of time itself to be a symbolic protective barrier between Science and Magic on Earth." the Doctor cautiously inspected the scythe. "I suppose when the scientific TARDIS landed in this supernatural _Reverse Side_ , it bewildered the spear`s inner mechanisms to the point of activation. It shouldn`t be something to worry about once we depart, only do not use _Grim Reaper_ while we are here, eh? After all, who knows what could happen?"

Without another sound the Doctor began moving forward, forcing the girl to run after him.

* * *

After quite a time, the travelers stopped at the end of the plain.

"Hmm...this place looks a little too quiet..." the Doctor observed. "Strangely 'lifeless'..."

An unexpected crash came from behind.

The Doctor and Gray looked back only to stagger at the sight of the dragon from earlier landing on the ground nearby.

It was an extraordinarily immense creature, the greatest of all the Phantasmal Species. Silver metallic scales covered its hide, its head revealing knife-like teeth on the inside. A thunderbolt of a tail dragged on the ground, with its wings resembling that of a hurricane. Indeed, this was a noble creature who transcended that of the World itself.

"Er...Doctor?" Gray stepped away. "Please tell me dragons don`t eat humans these days."

"What? Nonsense!" the madman was too focused admiring the wyrm`s elegance than anything. "Dragons are graceful creatures, they are rather predators of anything that breathes! Time Lords too, surprisingly. Ah...I think we should - "

The great wyrm stared at the two travelers before giving a thunderous roar. "Run!" the Doctor awkwardly picked up Gray in his arms before leaping away.

The dragon launched at astounding velocity, sending the madman flying. "Doctor!" Gray picked herself up from the ground as the creature stabbed its claws into the man`s overcoat. She began reaching for _Grim Reaper_ only hesitated, remembering the Doctor`s warning of not using her signature blade here.

"Gray! Stay back!" the Doctor grimaced as the dragon inspected him like a wolf would do to a dead corpse. "I have this all - "

The dragon growled ferociously.

"...What?" the Doctor looked at the creature like it was an alien itself. "No, I`m not a human. Gallifreyan Time Lord. From Gallifrey. Er...no, it is not a land in the north, although it is something like that too..."

Gray stared bewilderingly. "Doctor...you can _understand_ it? Since when did speak Dragon?"

"Since this moment it seems." the madman continued speaking to the wyrm, which slowly released him. The TARDIS translation circuits surprisingly translated ancient Magical languages too yet it appears humans like Gray cannot understand it. "Ah...Mister Dragon here was only being a guardian of this land who noticed our abnormal presence. Luckily for me, he is only a small dragon exploring the World for the first time otherwise - "

"A _small_ dragon?" Gray muttered. "It`s head is bigger than the TARDIS itself!"

Mister Dragon calmly looked at her, making a sound resembling laughter before addressing the Doctor. "Oh? What do you mean...? I see...interesting..." the man became anxious. "Mister Dragon warned me there was another unearthly presence from here. A presence not supernatural in origin. Rather, _alien_. An outside alien invasion into the _Reverse Side of the World_."

Dread materialized in Gray`s heart. "The Shadow of Eternity?"

The Doctor affirmed something with Mister Dragon. "No... _Cybermen_. The Shadow`s Iron-Wrought Legions have returned. Almost all the creatures in the _Reverse Side of the World_ are in retreat, with the Counter Force itself about to activate in defense." The man began heading for the TARDIS. "Dear me, we have to stop this before everything becomes the - "

Mister Dragon snarled.

"Er...Doctor?" Gray hesitated. "I think Mister Dragon wants to give you a ride."

* * *

"This is all quite un-aerodynamic."

A blast of ice-cold wind blasted the Doctor`s face as he rose on the flying dragon`s back with Gray holding on to him for dear life. Although it did not look like it, the Doctor himself was skilled in dragon-riding since a previous incarnation once mounted one against a squadron of fighter-jets in a battle to save the Earth. Long story. "Everything okay, Gray?"

Gray grimaced as Mister Dragon glided through the sky at near-super-sonic velocity. "I`m fine...not quite a fan of flying..."

"At least it isn`t the TARDIS materializing into a supernova, eh?" the Doctor assured. Mister Dragon growled, indicating with its head. "Oh? You want me to look down?" the Doctor and Gray stared into the distance as the wyrm descended from the sky.

There appeared to be hundred of specks on the ground, all moving away from the place where Mister Dragon was flying. On closer observation, the specks were really bands of creatures. Phantasmal Species, of almost every kind thinkable by humankind. Fae. Dragons. Spirits. Divine Beasts. Extraordinary things with no known name.

"All retreating from the invasion of the dreaded Cyber-Legions." the madman quietly spoke what Gray was thinking in her mind. "The force of Anti-Magic Science is far too formidable for those of the _Reverse Side_ to defeat, despite everything. At this point, some Phantasmal creatures remained behind to slow down the Cyber-Legions` advance only it is for naught. Should the Cybermen be victorious, every Phantasmal Creature here will become extinct. The Shadow will have a perfectly strategic place to set up invasions into other universes too."

Mister Dragon growled once more. "Ah...nearly there." the Doctor was grim as their destination came into sight. "Brave heart, Gray. Brave heart..."

The once-beautiful ground below had become a battlefield. Explosions covered the land as overwhelming legions of Cybermen clashed against a resisting army of Phantasmal Species. Fae warriors covered in elvish armor countered with blades. Immense dragons rained down fire. Divine Beasts unleashed holy chaos. Magic blasted throughout the air, shrouding everything in miserable dust.

Darkness had descended upon utopia.

Mister Dragon crashed on the ground, breathing radiant fire upon a small battalion of Cybermen. Gray dismounted yet the madman stayed where he was. "Doctor? Aren`t you going to come - "

"No, Gray. I have something else to do." the Doctor pointed. Over the distance, there was an immense cylinder-like spaceship floating in the air. "See that thingy? Cyber-Command ship. Oversees all the Cyber-Legions` ground forces. Protected by anti-air defenses with a force-field although I think I could sneak past it with Mister Dragon to sabotage the ship from the inside. Once this happens the Cybermen should be too scattered, giving the Phantasmal forces enough time to assure victory."

"You aren`t going anywhere without me - " Gray began assertively only the madman stopped her.

"I need you to stay behind to defeat the Cyber-Leader. He should be here, assisting the Legions` invasion as a backup. I know you couldn`t wield _Grim Reaper_ only that is fine..." The Doctor sighed, closing his eyes.

Once more, the _Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ was unsealed. The majestic library of every Skill/Noble Phantasm the madman had throughout all his incarnations appeared in his head. Without hesitation, the Doctor chose one Noble Phantasm to activate. Then after a moment of thought, a Skill too. Gray unexpectedly staggered. There was an abnormal presence in the air, like an invisible force-field had materialized around her from out of nowhere. "What is...?"

The Doctor smiled calmly. "Simple. You`re using the Noble Phantasm I activated!"

"I... _what!?_ " Gray blinked.

 _Time`s Champion (Knight of Temporality)._ An A+ranked Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm embodying the Doctor as the chosen defender of space-time. With this, an invisible Reality Marble-like field enshrouds himself as Time itself automatically slow downs/speed ups to his advantage, all to assure the madman will become victorious in any battle he is in. After all, nothing could overcome Time itself. Although...

"Er...then why is it _me_ the Noble Phantasm around!?" Gray was bewildered. "Shouldn`t it be _you_ instead, since you`re the Servant!?"

The Doctor continued his smile. "Ah...that is the effect of the Servant Skill I activated. A unique, almost Noble Phantasm-like one. It is called _The Companion`s Legacy_. Basically, the crystallization of the memories of all those who traveled with me in the TARDIS throughout my incarnations. With it, I could temporarily bestow any Skill/Noble Phantasm I have as a Servant to another living being, symbolizing the legacy my previous companions had on me and the universe. Quite extraordinary what Magic is capable of, eh? I could write a thesis on it when - "

Mister Dragon roared, crushing an attacking Cyberman with its tail. "Oh, sorry. No time to explain!" the madman quickly interrupted. "Gray, do what you need to do. Hopefully don`t die on me, okay? Geronimo!"

With this, Mister Dragon launched away into the sky with the Doctor on it.

* * *

What the Doctor thought she was going accomplish, Gray did not know.

Without her scythe, there was nothing the bleak girl could do to protect herself from the chaos of the battlefield.

"Halt!" Another Cyberman began to approach, aiming its laser-weapon. Gray`s heart almost stopped from fear, time appearing to slow down as the enemy mercilessly shot at her point-blank...

No...

 _Time really did slow down._

Gray blinked, the laser-shot moving at miraculously low velocity towards her. Desperation quickly kicked in as she jumped on the attacking Cyberman without hesitation, sending it crashing into the ground. The _Time`s Champion_ Noble Phantasm the Doctor bestowed had indeed saved her life.

"Okay...that was unexpected..." Gray gasped for breath before kneeling down, obtaining an elegant sword once wielded by a fallen Fae warrior. Battle-instincts activated as she leaped into combat, doing her best to aid the Phantasmal Species against the Iron-Wrought forces. Cybermen clawed at her. Laser-beams bombarded where she stood. Steel weaponry slashed at her face. Only nothing harmed the girl at all, for Time itself protectively embraced her as its 'Champion'.

"Alert. Outside human presence detected." A particularly armored Cyberman made its way towards her through the dust-covered air. The girl quickly recognized this was the Cyber-Leader of the invasion. "What is a human doing in this illogical realm?"

Gray quickly used basic transmutation Magecraft to hone her blade. The _Time`s Champion_ Noble Phantasm was wearing off, although her eyes flared furiously like Arthur`s himself did. " _What do you think I`m doing!?_ "

The Cyber-Leader defended itself as the girl launched forward. "Your vague response...it is illogical. One outside human cannot save the _Reverse Side_. Not all the Magic in the multiverse itself would be able to stop our forces, therefore what could one small being do? It would be wise to surrender as the - "

" _Who are you calling small!?_ " With a stab, Gray impaled the Cyber-Leader`s head.

An immense explosion burst into existence. The Cyber-Command ship overhead was aflame, slowly crashing into the distance. It seemed the Doctor survived sabotaging the enemy spaceship. Moments later, the remaining Cyber-Legions quickly retreated, disappearing into the unknown. The battle to defend the _Reverse Side_ had ended in victory, although the lives of many Phantasmal Species were lost on this day. The innocence of this utopia was shattered forever.

One more battle had passed for her... Although the girl was clad in the face of a warrior, when will she be unable to continue on amidst this world of darkness?

Another sound made the girl's heart freeze in fear. With the battle over, all the remaining Phantasmal Species in the surroundings were quietly staring at her, predator-like. Gray quickly remembered despite everything, humans were still forbidden from entering this land. "Oh...er...hello! I`m not - "

"Gray!" A slightly-burnt Doctor dismounted Mister Dragon in the distance, running at her. "Ah, there you are. Pretty wonderful explosion, wasn`t it? A little overkill, only an immensely satisfying one too - oh." The madman looked at the situation.

For one awful moment, everything was silent.

The two travelers stood uncertainly, helpless prey before a pack of supernatural wolves.

Then, something extraordinary happened.

A dark bird feather flew past the Doctor`s face from out of nowhere. More feathers began to appear, spiraling from a great cloud that gradually condensed into the form of a woman. An elderly yet beautiful pale elfish woman with long dark hair, covered by a simple battle-dress that appeared to be made of crow feathers. "Crows...?" the Doctor muttered before recognition came. "Oh dear me...Gray, bow!"

"I...what?" Gray blinked. "Doctor, who is - " The madman spared no time, surprisingly bowing deeply in respect. After a little hesitation, Gray did so too.

" _Rise, Child of Time. Rise, young magus. There is no need to be afraid, I am simply here to give my gratitude for you."_ The woman`s voice seemed to resonate throughout the landscape. With a gentle smile, she indicated for the surrounding onlookers to disperse. The Phantasmal Species all bowed, retreating away out of sight in peace.

"I...I see." the Doctor stammered. Gray had never seen the man looked this anxious. "I did not expect you to manifest upon on Earth once more, Lady Morrigan."

 _Morrigan?_ The ancient Celtic goddess of death? The _Phantom Queen_? Ruler of the foregone night? Gray paled, quickly understanding the reason behind the Doctor`s behavior. This here was a Divine Spirit, an holy exalted being of unthinkable majesty who descended upon the mortal World. A living goddess of old.

" _Your kindness to one of my descendants attracted me here, along with the presence of your time-box._ _The lonely healer from beyond Akasha is a legend great enough that all those of the divine throughout history know about it._ " Morrigan walked forwards, her face almost touching the Doctor`s who stared back calmly. _"My...you indeed have the scent of death around you everywhere you go... No matter, your journey to defeat the accursed Shadow of Eternity is quite noble, for it is an unforgivable enemy those of the heavens itself dread above all else."_

The Doctor frowned. Morrigan`s descendant...the _banshee_ he aided before in ancient Britain? He did not expect the goddess to personally come thank him, only for the Shadow to be such a formidable being that all the Divine Spirits on Earth were afraid of it was certainly ominous...

" _Indeed._ " Morrigan responded disdainfully like she read his mind. " _This Shadow`s corruption is such an almighty force that the heavens itself are unable overcome it. As an emissary for all the Divine Spirits of the World, you have our gratitude. This day`s victory over the Iron-Wrought Legions has been more than welcome, it is a sounding defeat to the rising darkness."_

With this, Morrigan regarded Gray with a gentle smile. The girl shivered shyly yet did not falter. _My...the young magus who inherited the blood of Pendragon...I observed your valor in battle. Without the sovereign Divine Spear of the Earth, you nevertheless stared courageously into the face of death. Quite admirable...you are certainly the one suitable to aid the Doctor on this journey, although..."  
_

The _Phantom Queen_ hesitated, almost sympathetically. " _No...it is nothing. Doctor, as a present to further aid you, I shall fulfill any one desire you want. What is it that you wish from me?"  
_

"One wish, eh? Hmm...a little blessing will be more than welcome." the Doctor muttered calmly to Gray.

" _Ah_...y _ou do not need my blessing Doctor. You are under the divine protection of other 'outside' entities from your home realm. The Rose Time-Goddess for one."_

The Rose Time-Goddess? From the bottom of his hearts, the Doctor understood the identity of that name. "Oh... _the Bad Wolf_."

" _Only should you do need a little encouragement for the future..._ " Morrigan sighed. " _Look to the ones who came before you. The faces of the past will never disappear for Time`s Champion. With this, I have fulfilled your wish - "_

"No, you haven`t!" the Doctor interrupted, smirking obnoxiously despite himself. "That little thingy about a blessing was something I muttered to Gray, not a wish I wanted from _you_! You technically answered without me asking for it."

For one scary moment, Gray almost had a heart attack. _The Doctor had tricked the goddess of death herself._ What was going to happen?

Morrigan did something unexpected. She laughed. Quite a musical, joyous laugh for one who rules over the dead. " _My...you would make a wonderful minstrel of old with that clever mind of yours! I have forgotten when a mortal last wielded the courage to outsmart me, after all... Fine, what is the desire you truly want to ask?_ "

"The identity of the Master who Summoned me into this Magical multiverse." the Doctor observed Morrigan carefully. "I`m certain a guardian of divine secrets like you should know this, shouldn`t you?"

The goddess was strangely quiet. " _Ah...Doctor. You of all mortals should discern the answer. Only time will tell when you shall recognize it, eh?_ "

With one last laugh, Morrigan smiled mysteriously at Gray before disappearing into a cloud of crow feathers.

One more battle had passed, although the war was far from over. All was tranquil once more on the _Reverse Side of the World_. "Oi! You didn`t answer my question at all!" the Doctor grouchily shattered the silence. "What am I suppose to do without knowing the name of my Summoner!?"

Gray smiled awkwardly. "Continue onwards?"

The Doctor sighed regretfully. "I suppose that would have to do... Only this was all rubbish, wasn`t it? I should have asked for jelly babies instead!"


	41. The Caretaker

There was only _Akasha_ in the beginning.

Then the universe was born.

With an explosion outwards, the first stars came into existence.

Light shone upon the void. The stars die, exploding into supernovas that scattered stardust throughout all of space. Stardust that one day became the little planet called Earth, where a certain alien time-traveler and his young companion watched as this miracle carried on.

The Doctor and Gray continued exploring this multiverse of Magic, flying into eternity with the TARDIS. It would be unthinkable to describe everything that happened on this long journey.

Therefore, here is only one of the more interesting stories that happened on the way.

A story of a courageous young girl who was a 'caretaker' to the healer himself.

* * *

The sound of the battlefield was quickly becoming a memory.

Only the wounds have not disappeared.

"Doctor, stay with me!" Gray muttered as she desperately dragged the unconscious, blood-stained man back inside the TARDIS. The old time-machine beeped in alarm. "I know he is dying!" The girl snapped despite herself. "Tell me what I should do to save him!"

A glowing light appeared from within the TARDIS interior. After a little hesitation, Gray began to move the Doctor there, blind to the wounds on herself too. An empty room came into sight, strangely void of anything aside from the faint smell of roses. What the girl did not know was that this place inside the TARDIS was known as the Zero Room, a mini-pocket universe used by Time Lords in times of desperate healing.

The moment Gray gently placed the comatose Doctor on the ground, the worse of the man`s wounds quickly began to disappear like magic. "Only it isn`t going to be safe on this planet anymore..." After making certain the Doctor was not going to regenerate, Gray moved into the console room to dematerialize the time-machine.

It all began when the TARDIS landed on a parallel-universe version of Earth the Doctor visited previously when he was traveling alone. A universe in the distant future where, after a catastrophic invasion by the eldritch entities known as the Type-Ultimate Ones, humankind had begun to abandon the planet on immense spaceships to look for another home. The Doctor himself could not resist interfering, wielding _The Oncoming Storm_ to aid the evacuating humans only to be wounded in battle. After a desperate escape, Gray finally dragged the madman to the sanctuary of his time-machine.

"I don`t know anything about piloting you..." King Arthur`s last descendant sighed as she inspected the TARDIS console hopelessly. She was a magus, not a scientist. Almost like it was reading her thoughts, one of the levers on the TARDIS began to glow in a shining light. "I...see?" Gray hesitated before pulling it, sending the time-craft flying into the vortex.

It had been about half-a-year since she first stepped foot inside the TARDIS on this long journey. Despite everything that happened she did not age a single day. The Doctor mentioned happened to him too, something about 'the surrounding magical energy is interfering with the TARDIS occupants` bio-clocks', whatever that was suppose to mean.

Memories flooded into Gray`s mind. Memories of all those unforgettable days of being with the Doctor. Past. Present Future. Worlds where the sky burned, stars blooming into supernovas. Timelines where history bloomed into infinity, timelines history withered into nothingness. Eternity flying past like a summer cloud. It was like this was all an otherworldly yet beautiful dream...

"Although we never did land at Camelot after all this time..." Gray quietly laughed to herself.

"G-Gray...?" the Doctor`s weak voice called.

The girl quickly returned to the empty room. "Doctor? I`m here! You don`t have to worry, we escaped into the vortex with the TARDIS. You should rest - "

"Gray...I love you."

Gray`s heart nearly stopped. "You... _what!?_ "

"I love _all_ you humans..." the Doctor muttered, more to himself. "What would I do had your species never invented jelly babies..."

"Doctor, you should go back to sleep." Gray made the man calm down. "I will watch over the TARDIS. Everything is going to be fine - " An alarm howled, accompanied by a distorted materialization sound. "What...? The TARDIS has landed?" Gray looked up in surprise, moving to the console. "Where are we...?"

The console monitor displayed a long chain of Gallifreyean symbols. "Unknown...destination..." The Doctor staggered into the console room too, his face still pale from exhaustion. "Something...has attracted the TARDIS to itself..."

"Doctor, go back to your room!" Gray scolded assertively. It was like the alien-man was the grandchild here rather than herself. "I can investigate this, you shouldn`t - "

"I`m not going anywhere unless you pat me on the head first!" the Doctor sulked.

"...What?" Gray blinked. "Why would I...?" It seems the Doctor`s interrupted healing-coma had mistakenly placed the man into a temporarily delirium, making him more out of his mind than normal. "Ohhh...fine! You really are like a child, you know that?" With this, Gray awkwardly reached up to pat the madman on the head. It would have been adorable had the situation not be this solemn.

With his wish fulfilled, the Doctor slowly walked back into the Zero Room by himself.

Gray sighed. What a lunatic the man was... Anyway, she should investigate the TARDIS`s distorted landing. Without hesitation the girl headed for the doors, opening it to look outside.

Only what the girl was able to see froze her heart in dread.

* * *

There was only darkness.

An endless plain of absolute shadows. It was like the TARDIS landed in the empty void of outer space itself, only there was solid ground underneath too. A planet of nothingness.

"A... _force-field?_ " Gray noticed the TARDIS was projecting a barrier of energy around itself for protection. Only...what was it protecting from? The answer quickly came as the girl inspected this strange landscape more closely. The solid ground underneath did not appear to be what is was...rather, it was more like the TARDIS was floating on top of what resembled an ocean of a thick, pitch-dark liquid. A liquid that seemed to be 'alive'...

With a disturbed look on her face, Gray quickly retreated inside, her heart beating in unexpected dread. What could she do? There had to be a way to escape this nightmarish place yet asking the delirious Doctor was out of the question. The girl was completely alone, trapped in a distant land without any hope of returning home. For the first time since she ever stepped inside the TARDIS, she was beginning to regret becoming the Doctor`s companion on this long journey...

Although...hasn`t the man teach her to never give up, never give in? Being with the Doctor for this long, seeing all of space-time, couldn`t the young girl become something more than she already is? Gray hesitated before inspecting the console`s Time Rotor. "Er...TARDIS?" A silence. "I...um...think you should know the Doctor is not quite able to help you or me this time. I don`t about you, only I will do whatever it takes to bring us back home. Any response to that?"

Another silence.

Gray sighed. "Fine...I will do it myself then - "

"You are quite a noisy stray, aren`t you?" A voice called. Gray looked behind to see a hologram materialize inside the room. A hologram of a pretty teenage girl with short dark-hair, dressed in simple ordinary clothes.

"Who...are you - " Gray retreated shyly.

"The TARDIS Voice-Visual Interface." the hologram answered with a calm British-accent. "Basically, I am a computerized artificially-intelligent avatar of TARDIS itself created to aid its pilot when necessary. I assume you asked for assistance as the Doctor is incapacitated?"

Gray hesitated. "Er...yes. I am. Only...I wasn`t expecting the TARDIS to look like someone my age..."

The hologram sighed. "I am programmed to appear as a person the pilot has in esteem, therefore I chose from my memory-records to appear as a previous TARDIS occupant. An old companion of the Doctor named 'Susan Foreman'."

 _Susan?_ The name sounded strangely familiar to Gray...although this was not the time. "I see...then could you tell me where we landed?"

"From my knowledge of this multiverse of 'Magic', this location is known as the _Sea of Life (The Sea From Which Life Itself Is Sprung)_ , a sub-dimension of an outer supernatural universe called _The World of Imaginary Numbers_." the hologram inspected the console. "An exceptionally dangerous place, considering its sole inhabitant."

Gray froze. " _What_ sole inhabitant?"

Susan the Visual Interface was about to answer before chaos bloomed.

* * *

The TARDIS itself unexpectedly crashed forward, sending the Gray falling onto the ground.

"Alert. Outside attacker detected. Initiate defensive system..." Susan declared robotically as more alarms sounded within the time-machine.

Gray moved over to the TARDIS doors. "Oh..."

An immense _'thing'_ was rising from the depths of the dark waters of the _Sea of Life_. A 'thing' that Gray`s humans eyes could barely perceive without going insane. At first it resembled the form of a humanoid woman. Then, the thing`s true appearance was revealed. It was a pale, female dragon. A dragon of such nightmarish majesty that space-time itself seemed to distort around it. Its monstrous humanoid head radiated that of a predator, with its blood-red feathered wings sending windstorms throughout the empty land. Under its immense form, the little box that is the TARDIS was only slightly larger than one of its eyeballs.

" _Tiamat_. The divine _Primordial Goddess_ of ancient Mesopotamia." Susan observed outside with the horrified Gray. "The ' _Original Lifeform_ ' from which all life on Earth descends from. Another one of the eldritch Beasts of Calamity, a Great Enemy of Humankind who symbolizes 'Regression', the evil of forsaking one`s future in the name of the past. From a scientific perspective, Tiamat would be classified as a minor _Great Old One_."

"Then...what does it...er...'she' want with is?" Gray was almost about to have a heart attack herself.

"From what I can see, our complete obliteration." Susan responded stoically. "It doesn`t help that the TARDIS disturbed her when she was slumbering too. Dear me...this is all - watch out, will you?"

Gray staggered as the _Primordial Goddess_ roared, a strangely musical sound too, before clawing the TARDIS viciously, sending the box flying through the dark waters.

"The TARDIS force-fields will protect us from the worst of Tiamat`s onslaught although it will not last long." Susan declared as Gray picked herself up from the ground.

"Couldn`t you...I don`t know...teleport away? At least do something to stop her from killing all of us!" the girl closed the time-machine`s doors.

"I am unable to do that." Susan answered as the dragon moved to attack once more.. "I am only able to advise the TARDIS pilot on scientific matters. The _Sea of Life_ `s supernatural presence is poisoning the TARDIS`s inner mechanisms therefore we cannot escape. Besides, this time-capsule does not contain any weapons. Should you need aid, wake the Doctor. "

Gray gritted her teeth. " _The Doctor is in a healing coma!_ What did you expect, him to be running about in here obsessing over jelly babies!?"

"That is unlikely, the TARDIS is out of its supply of jelly babies at the moment." Tiamat`s devastation continued over Susan`s voice. "Alert. Force-fields defenses at significant damage. Re-boot is necessary. Would you like...?"

Gray stopped listening as the alarms in the TARDIS reach a deafening cacophony. Her weapon, _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_ will be of no use here. What else could she do...? No... _what would the Doctor do?_ "Er...Susan? Pretend the Doctor was not unconscious in a situation like this. What would he do to save the day?"

Susan was quiet. "Theoretically, the Doctor would activate an entire arsenal of Skills/Noble Phantasms from _The Oncoming Storm_ to defend himself while he thinks of something clever to pacify Tiamat. The _Life`s Champion_ _(Soldier of Creation)_ Noble Phantasm is a perfect counter against Tiamat`s innate ability to corrupt other living beings to her will. The _Star Observer_ Skill gives him an advantage in battle against any enemy the man has faced before in history as a time-traveler, especially those with 'otherworldly' origins. The _Wisdom of Millennia_ Skill enables him to replicate his enemies` personal abilities up to an D-rank, therefore a - "

"Er..." Gray interrupted anxiously. "Forget the _The Oncoming Storm_. Suppose the Doctor was a completely 'ordinary' human in a time-machine he barely knows about with only minutes to live. Like _me_ , for instance. What would he do?"

"...As the TARDIS cannot escape in time, he will think of a strategy to remove the enemy from battle instead." Susan slowly answered. "Advanced teleportation, for one, although the TARDIS has not carried any such devices within it for quite a time aside from the dematerialization circuit."

A desperate idea came into Gray`s mind.

An idea that would make the Doctor himself smile in joy.

* * *

The nightmare known as Tiamat howled.

It had been sleeping. Sleeping for almost an eternity in this cold, dark realm since the beginning of the World. It was only when that small blue object appeared, with the abnormal creatures known as 'humans' stepping out of it that she awakened from her slumber.

Inside the simple beast-like mind of the dragon-goddess, humankind was nothing more than a formidable plague that overthrew her sovereignty as the 'Original Lifeform' of Earth. Therefore, revenge was all that she needed to know. Although...this strange little blue object was far more durable than she thought.

"I fail to understand the reason I was commanded to do this." a voice came at Tiamat`s feet. The _Primordial Goddess_ halted in her attack, looking down bewilderingly to see a small human figure walking on top of the waters of the _Sea of Life_.

Tiamat snarled, crushing the human into dust. Only when she raised her immense claws once more, to her surprise, the human was still standing without a scratch.

"Was that really necessary?" Susan asked sarcastically. "What did sufficiently advanced technology ever do to you? I`m only being projected from outside the TARDIS as a distraction... Although I suppose you don`t understand me at all, not with that beastly mind regrettably..." Tiamat did not indeed understand what was happening, roaring in fury as she tried to destroy the microscopic human beneath her.

Only this obviously failed to affect the light-hologram.

"My...you are more of a noisy one than the Doctor, which really is quite something." Susan yawned as the attack continued.

* * *

With Tiamat distracted by this illusion of an enemy, Gray made her move.

"A Relative Dimensional Stabilizer..." the girl ran about inside the TARDIS, desperately searching for what she needed.

"Under the console. Watch out for the round things." A second holographic clone of Susan appeared beside her, pointing to a hidden compartment beneath a roundel.

This was all going to plan. With one hologram of Susan distracted Tiamat outside the TARDIS, the other instructed Gray with creating a makeshift weaponized teleportation-device called a transmat-beam. Being the _Primordial Goddess_ , Tiamat was Magically unable to be harmed by anything of 'Earthly' origin. Therefore, Gray thought of the clever idea of countering this protection by wielding a weapon that was not of 'Earth' at all. Rather, ' _alien_ ' instead.

"Calibrate the block-transfer mathematics defenses on the console. Then attach the tractor-beam barrel onto the vortex-drive. Careful with the screwdriver." Susan warned as Gray slowly assembled the device using a metal screwdriver instead of the Doctor`s sonic one.

"I know!" Gray concluded her mission, holding what resembled a futuristic tranquilizer-rifle in her hand. "All I have to do is shoot this at Tiamat?"

"Yes." Susan affirmed. "With your mana-signatures, the makeshift teleporter should bypass the target`s supernatural defenses to create a transmat beam, therefore catapulting it outside of normal space-time into another dimensional plane within the temporal-vortex. Once the TARDIS departs, the incapacitated target will then be teleported back here unscathed."

Gray opened the TARDIS doors, carefully aiming the device. Tiamat herself noticed the girl stepping out the safety of the blue box. With a deafening howl, the _Primordial Goddess_ launched towards the TARDIS, preparing to swallow it whole.

"Geronimo." Gray muttered like the Doctor himself did before shooting a single flare of light at the enemy.

A strange look came upon Tiamat`s monstrous face a millisecond before the light struck. A look of grudging admiration, the reluctant acknowledgment that she of all beings was defeated by a simple little girl despite all that happened. Humankind was truly special despite everything...

With one last flare, the dragon-goddess disappeared into thin air like she was never there.

* * *

Everything was calm once more.

The TARDIS floated peacefully on top of the _Sea of Life_ , repairing its inner systems from the battle before dematerializing into the time-vortex.

"You are an quite an extraordinary stray the Doctor has brought in..." Susan observed, walking about the console. "At least it is assuring the man`s loneliness will not continue to haunt him..."

Gray blinked. "Loneliness?"

Susan sighed. "The Doctor will never admit it, only since he first landed in this multiverse of Magic, uncertainty has taken root deep in his hearts. The anxious fear of becoming a demi-Heroic Spirit, forced to aimlessly wander about in an unexplored place he himself does not understand. It was only because of coming upon you. A young, simple girl who was willingly go on this journey, that this loneliness disappeared. ...Thank you, for taking care of him."

King Arthur`s last descendant stepped back at this revelation. "I...I see..." The Doctor was indeed one who heals the universe, only who was there to caretake the 'healer' himself when the time comes?

With a shock to her heart, Gray recognized it will have to be her. As the madman carried on the legacy of his past incarnations, she too will have to continue the legacy of all those companions who journeyed with him into eternity.

"G-Gray...?" A pale, slowly recovering Doctor staggered into the console room, sanity in his eyes with no memory of anything that happened since falling into a healing-coma. "What are you - ?" The man quickly noticed the TARDIS Visual-Interface. " _Susan!?_ "

Susan gave Gray a gentle smile. "It is time for me to go. Good-bye, 'Master' of my dear pilot."

"What? Oh, no...I`m not his 'Master', I am rather the Doctor`s - " Gray stopped as the hologram of the TARDIS Visual-Interface faded into nothingness. "...Companion."

The Doctor looked on bewilderingly. "Er...Gray? What happened when I was unconscious?"

Gray hesitated before smiling mysteriously at the madman.

"Oh...nothing, Doctor. Only being a caretaker here. "

Only a caretaker indeed.


	42. The Fall of Camelot

The TARDIS materialized once more at another destination.

Within the ancient time-machine, the Doctor gave a joyful sigh. "After all this time, we finally made it."

"Where?" Gray inspected the Gallifreyean symbols on the console monitor. "Prehistoric Earth, I hope?"

The Doctor smirked. "Oh...more interesting than that... I had to re-boot the old dear`s entire navigation console for this only she reached it in the end. Ah...first, close your eyes." Gray hesitated for a moment before doing so, bewildered. The man opened the TARDIS doors, gently guiding her outside into the radiance of a beautiful sunrise. "Okay...are you ready?"

"Er...I suppose I am?" Gray laughed. "Although...no."

"Open your eyes."

Gray opened her eyes, only to gasp. The TARDIS had materialized within a majestic throne room. Around her, the fortress walls of a great castle rose into the sky. An ancient unfading kingdom, one that shone endlessly in the memory of humankind. The embodiment of an earthly utopia. "This is..."

" _Camelot._ " the Doctor smiled at the young girl`s astounded face. "Welcome to the home of your distant ancestor, King Arthur himself."

The girl stepped forwards slowly, unable to speak only the Doctor quietly understood. It was like she was in a dream. Indeed, dreams are time-travel in a way too. This was the place where it all began... Where the Once Future King of Britain created a victorious legacy lasting until the end of time. "It...it`s beautiful..."

"I know..." the Doctor indicated to the legendary Round Table. "I previously visited Camelot when I was alone in this Magical multiverse... It never stops astounding me of what you humans are able to accomplish. I sometimes wish I was a human too...to live a normal, mortal life rather than being forced to watch from the shadows as _Time`s Champion..."_

Gray looked at the alien-man in surprise, about to respond before someone interrupted.

"Doctor?" a man`s voice called. A handsome, sagely magus in wizard`s robes appeared from out of nowhere. "Ah, lovely! You have returned!"

"My, good to see you too old chap." the Doctor laughed, embracing the man. "Sorry about the unexpected landing, I was only giving my companion here a look around Artoria`s place in the TARDIS. Gray, this is Merlin, the ' _Wiseman of the Everdistant Utopia_ '."

Gray blinked. _Merlin?_ The Doctor had told her before he was once mistaken for the exalted wizard himself back in his home universe, only here was the true 'Magus of Flowers'? It was indeed an honor to come upon him, although... _Who on earth was Artoria?_

"Ah..." Merlin smiled kind-heartedly at her, curiosity radiating in his eyes. "Young lady...your name is Gray, no? Extraordinary...this world truly is an interesting place...you look completely like a younger, gray-haired version of Artoria herself! I suppose you are a distant descendant of her too, aren`t you?"

"...I...am?" Gray hesitated. "Er...who is this person named 'Artoria'?"

Merlin looked sternly at the Doctor. "Doctor, you have`t explained it to her after all this time?"

The Doctor smiled awkwardly. "Oh...sorry, no. I must have forgotten...too distracted by my inner wanderlust. Er...Gray. You see, King Arthur - " At that moment the doors to the throne room opened, with its valiant ruler stepping inside.

"Ah...Sir Doctor of Gallifrey." King Artoria Pendragon stopped, looking calmly at the madman. "I was not expecting your return from the north. With your blue box too. Welcome back to Camelot, is there anything you are...?" The King of Knights froze, staring in shock at Gray.

"Er..." the Doctor and Merlin paled, hesitating at this unexplainable situation.

Gray looked back in absolute bewilderment too. This knight-girl...aside from strangely looking like a clone of herself, she wielded a golden sword that Gray quickly recognized as the glorious _Sword of Promised Victory_ itself.

Only...this could not be, for that means...

 _"King Arthur...was a girl!?"_

* * *

All was quiet.

The universe itself seemed completely stop.

" _What is this...?_ " Artoria Pendragon whispered, her voice ominously calm. "Sir Doctor. Merlin. Explain this at once. You there, girl who resembles me... _who are you?_ "

Gray paled, backing away shyly. Although seeing her exalted ancestor had been her greatest wish, she certainly did not expect everything to be like _this_... "I...you..."

The Doctor luckily chose at this time to interfere. "Ah, forgive me Your Majesty." The man quickly bowed. "This here is named Gray, a distant relative to your father, Uther Pendragon. I was traveling to Camelot earlier when I came upon her on the way. The girl mentioned she wanted to personally see you, as a sister of the noble 'House of Pendragon'."

"Indeed." Merlin added. "Therefore no need to think she is an imposter, my king. She is quite the brave lady too, journeying to Camelot all alone. It will be wise to greet her like any other honored visitor."

Artoria hesitated. "I see..." She studied the girl for another moment before giving a nod. This stranger here was indeed another flower of the battlefield, like she was herself. "My apologies, I simply was on alert. These past days have not been calm for Camelot. Forgive me for being ungracious, there are royal matters that I must attend. Please, do enjoy your time here - " The golden blade of _Excalibur_ unexpectedly began to vibrate gently, making her look down in surprise. "What...?"

"Oh dear..." the Doctor recognized. Although Artoria did not notice it, Gray was the inheritor of the King of Knights`s divine spear _Rhongomynaid (The Spear That Shine To The Ends Of The World)_ disguised on her back in its contained form of _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_. _Rhongomynaid_ was considered to be the 'sister-weapon' of _Excalibur_ itself, therefore the presence of the two Divine Constructs were resonating with the other. No one must know of this paradoxical existence, otherwise... "Sorry, Your Majesty! I appear to have lost my...er...wizard`s staff on my way here. Gray, do come with me to look for it, eh?"

Artoria frowned. "A...wizard`s staff? From what I remember you never carried one, Sir Doctor."

"See? This is what happens when you depart an old man from his walking stick!" the Doctor hastily guided Gray out the throne room. Merlin discerned what was going on, staying behind to distract the king.

"Er...Doctor?" After a silence, Gray hid her face underneath her hooded cloak as the two time-travelers continued outside into the empty courtyard. "You - "

"I know!" the Doctor wailed like an apologetic child. "I have been meaning to tell you of King Arthur`s identity only it all slipped my mind after everything!"

Gray blinked. "Er...I wasn`t about to say that...although I do appreciate it. King Artoria mentioned these past days have not been calm in Camelot...is that something we should be worried about?"

"Ah..." the Doctor`s face darkened, making certain no one was near. "As a time-traveler, no. History-wise, quite. The TARDIS appears to regrettably landed at the beginning of the 'Fall of Camelot'."

The girl stopped. _The Fall of Camelot?_ "You mean, the Battle of Camlann?"

"Not quite..." the Doctor muttered solemnly. "The Battle of Camlann where Artoria herself will die is only the last tragedy in a long, dreadful crisis. At this time, Camelot is slowly being poisoned from within, its downfall certain. I`m certain you noticed in the throne room that the Round Table itself was covered in dust?"

Gray remembered everything back there. It was strange that the legendary symbol of Camelot had been neglected like that...unless... "The Knights of the Round Table have disbanded?"

"Rather, abandoned the king." the Doctor knelt down to examine a wilted flower on the ground. "King Arthur was the manifestation of the perfect sovereign, only she failed to understand the hearts of her kingdom. With this mistake, the knights gradually began to question her as a ruler, some departing from this land afterwards. From an outsider`s perspective, one could see Camelot was doomed to fall from the beginning itself."

"Merlin himself will be lost too when the time comes..." Gray remembered the old Arthurian lore. It was recorded on the final days of Camelot, the Magus of Flowers will make a journey into the _Reverse Side of the World_ to escape the vengeance of Arthur`s dreaded archenemy, Morgan Le Fay. Although without the protection of Camelot, Merlin shall be quickly captured, imprisoned forever inside a place called the _Garden of Avalon_. The punishment for the interfering magus who tricked a simple girl to become king... "Then...is there anything we could do?"

The Doctor grimaced sympathetically. "Sadly...no. Camelot`s fall is an extraordinary moment in history, a fixed point in time too. Aside from watching from the shadows, there is nothing to stop it from happening without forsaking Earth`s future."

Gray sighed, expecting this answer. At least Camelot`s legacy will continue on in the hearts of humankind...for all eternity. "We are all stories in the end, aren`t we?"

The Doctor smiled wisely. "A story that will last forever."

* * *

All was dark outside.

The Doctor and Gray laid down on the ground beside the other, stargazing at the vibrant midnight sky.

After exploring the miracle named Camelot for the entire day, it was finally time for a rest. "I wasn`t expecting Mordred to be a girl too..." Gray muttered, still bewildered from earlier when the Doctor had introduced her to the dastardly Knight of Treachery, who greeted her and the alien-man with surprising kindness, despite being the 'hero' who would one day betray King Artoria. It was like this really was a dream she was in...

"Everywhere we look when we are awake too, the magic of the universe radiates before our eyes." the Doctor spoke like he knew what the girl was thinking. "I have seen many things throughout my incarnations...only nothing quite wonderful as the things everyone else sees in their lives. You are all so lucky to be here, existing in this beautiful world..."

Gray hesitated, looking at the man curiously. The Doctor, the madman with a box who endlessly wandered all of creation, thought humankind was more special than he was himself? "Only you are special too, Doctor."

"Who, _me?_ " the Doctor laughed calmly. "Oh, no. Gray, I am indeed a clever madman with a box, although I never truly thought of myself as more special than others, no matter which incarnation I was. With a legend long as mine I could simply become the greatest Servant on the Throne of Heroes, only I would never want to. I am simply an old nameless healer, watching hopefully as eternity continues on. After all, great men are forged in fire, it is the duty of lesser men to light the flames."

" _Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in._ " Gray quietly whispered the lonely man`s eternal promise. After living her entire life silently plagued by self-pity, of being a fragile girl forced to carry on her distant ancestor`s legacy, the young magus finally understood. She was only a fragile person should she continue to consider herself one. One has to remain optimistic, for despair is more of a curse than any other wound. Pity for oneself would never give hope, after all. The Doctor`s promise was one unique to himself, only who ever mentioned no one else could strive for it too?

Gray smiled gently at the Doctor, finally at peace for the first time since nearly forever. "Doctor?"

The lonely alien looked at her.

"Being with you has made me feel special." the girl admitted from the bottom of her heart. "What I would become had I never came upon you..."

"No, Gray." the Doctor returned the smile. "Thank _you_ for being here with me the entire time."

* * *

When the morning came, it was time to depart.

"I do hope to see you once more, Sir Doctor." King Artoria spoke as the madman entered the blue box, about to bring Gray home.

The Doctor hesitated. This would certainly be the last time he would see Artoria when she was still alive as an 'ordinary' human. The Fall of Camelot was a crisis he was not going to ever land the TARDIS in, although... "Likewise, Your Majesty. I`m certain you will come upon me, _one day..._ "

Merlin sighed, sadly discerning himself the Doctor was not going to return. "Doctor, from one eccentric wizard to the other, I wish you good luck."

"You too, Merlin." the Doctor acknowledged, hiding his sorrowful thoughts behind the guise of a trickster like he forever did . "Gray, it is time to go ... _Gray?_ "

The young magus was not listening, thinking to herself. There had to be _something_ the Doctor could do here to aid Artoria in what was coming, despite his reluctance... It was the least she could do as his companion, after all... "Oh, Doctor?"

The Doctor leaned over as Gray whispered something to him. "What? Me? I...ah...I see... Okay..."

With a sigh, the man looked calmly at the King of Knights. "Artoria..." Artoria`s eyes widened, noticing the man was using her true name only she continued to listen. "I...I foresee dark times ahead of a Camelot. Dark times that could bring upon the end of everything you aspired for, haunting you long after your death. Although, please...no matter what happens, never forsake hope. Time will heal all wounds, I promise you this."

"I...understand?" the King of Knights answered bewilderingly, surprised at this mysterious wizard`s foreboding omen...although her heart was strangely at peace too. Victory was indeed an ever-distant promise for her... "Thank you...Sir Doctor."

Artoria quietly gave a small, hopeful smile at the madman and his companion. It would potentially be the last smile of the king`s life, before the legend itself came to an end.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, dematerializing from Camelot for the last time.


	43. Void Crisis

There was an empty void where the Shadow of Eternity stood.

Everything was a field of despair, the only light that could be seen was from the ominous glare of his 'Master', hidden in the endless darkness.

"I...I have returned...'Master'..." the mysterious Avenger-Class 'Heroic' Spirit spoke, no sign of his former identity remained.

The Shadow`s mysterious Master look back at its Time Lord Servant stoically. " _Speak._ "

The Shadow sighed reluctantly. "All is going as you commanded. Our abnormal presence in this multiverse of Magic has continued to remain a mystery for the Doctor, despite his investigation in the TARDIS. After our _Cybermen (Iron-Wrought Legions)_ invaded the Mage`s Association`s Clock Tower, the Wizard Marshall of this supernatural multiverse, _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_ , has forged an alliance with the madman too although the Cybermen are distracting him with other matters as we speak. It will only be a little more time before all Magic in this multiverse will become extinct. The absolute logic of Science will rule over the almighty Root of Akasha itself, with _you_ at its - "

" _You have not mentioned the Doctor has learned to activate his Noble Phantasm. The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)._ " The Shadow`s Master interrupted, malice radiating from its voice. " _It will only be a matter of time too before the Time Lord comes upon us in this 'abomination' of a ''Magical' multiverse, despite not interfering previously. You yourself admitted this._ "

"I...I know. Forgive me." the Shadow gave a small bow, hiding his thoughts behind a stoic face. Indeed, he had secretly done everything within his capabilities to stop the Doctor from interfering, a mastermind watching from the darkness. For one, when the Doctor landed in the last Fuyuki Holy Grail War, it was the Shadow himself who had stealthily goaded the 'Magus Killer' Emiya Kiritsugu into battle against the madman. Although that assassination failed, it was at least a devastating defeat for the Doctor. All this in the name of the Shadow`s hatred for the madman...

" _Although it is no longer time to be in the darkness anymore..._ " the Shadow`s Master moved slowly into the light, revealing its dreadful self. " _For in our home universe, the Doctor has been forever victorious over us, no matter what we have done since the beginning._ "

The Shadow looked at it in bewilderment. "Master? You aren`t thinking about...?"

 _"Indeed._ " its Master declared ominously. " _It is finally time to reveal ourselves to the Doctor himself. Only then will the man finally discern that everything has been in vain._ "

"Ah...I see." the Shadow began to understand. "Psychological warfare...clever. Although treacherous at times too...are you certain you want to do this?"

The Shadow`s Master was silent, assuring that its answer was final.

The moment had indeed come for everything to be revealed.

With it, the flower named the Doctor shall certainly wilt too...

* * *

The Wizard Marshall _Zelretch_ was not one who could normally be afraid.

After all, when one is a near-immortal vampire-Magician who travels throughout all of space-time, it is quite extraordinary to discover anything that could make dread materialize into this elderly sage`s heart.

Only with the one named the Shadow of Eternity descending upon this multiverse of Magic, Zelretch could not resist being a little more than anxious about everything.

After his previous training-battle against the Doctor himself, the old Wizard began wandering about the parallel-universes of this multiverse, trying to gather allies for the war that is to come. Although what was unexpected was that in every universe he landed in, the Cybermen had secretly began invading too. Endless legions of the Iron-Wrought Soldiers, all declaring their objective of erasing the illogical presence of Magic from existence. It was a long battle, only after what seemed to be an entire millennia, Zelretch finally hunted down the last of these extraterrestrial scourge. It was time for a rest.

"I have to admit, I could see the reason the madman loves humankind after all these years..." the Wizard calmly inspected a bag of jelly babies he stole from the Doctor earlier. "The strawberry ones are especially delectable..."

With a sigh, Zelretch closed his eyes to mediate. It could not be merely happenstance that the Cybermen began invading other universes when the Doctor and himself are traveling the multiverse to investigate the Shadow. Rather, it was a distraction instead. A severe distraction orchestrated by whoever the Shadow`s Master was, in a symphony that signaled the end of all Magic itself.

The Shadow`s Master was like a mysterious poisoner of the tree named Akasha, with the Shadow himself as the poison. The foundations of creation was about to fall, with nothing that could heal it in time.

It would certainly be a formidable war ahead, although the Wizard Marshall did promise to see everything through to the end no matter what.

"All of this because of a madman with a box..." Zelretch muttered roguishly, remembering the first time he himself came upon the alien-traveler named the Doctor... An alien-traveler with a scientific TARDIS, nicknamed _The Oncoming Storm_. A vampire-wizard with the Second True Magic nicknamed _The Old Man of the Jewels_. It was quite a surprise the multiverse itself had not imploded from the sheer madness these two eccentric sages created throughout eternity.

"A meddlesome wizard indeed..." Zelretch stood up, sentimental thoughts disappearing from his mind.

Although as someone who rivaled the Doctor himself in everything, Zelretch quietly acknowledged there was indeed a thing he could learn from the alien-madman. After all these millennia, the old Wizard had forgotten himself. The ancient past had become so distant that he could hardly remember anything at all from it...only when he does, the past was something he reluctantly craved for. A place where this old man could finally have a little solitude from everything...

Only seeing the Doctor after all this time reminded Zelretch of his purpose once more. The past will sleep forever in his ancient mind, nearly forgotten. It will happen to everyone one day, for there is much else to think about. One`s life is far more special than anyone else, which is the exciting thing. There is no one in this entire multiverse that could do what oneself could do, after all...

With a sign, Zelretch walked away into the unknown.

Time to continue onwards, like the Doctor himself is doing with young Gray...

* * *

The time-travelers walked quietly upon the majestic plain.

No life could be seen anywhere. It was only the Doctor himself and his companion, Gray, moving through this great empty landscape without a sound. The two stumbled over the debris of an ancient meteor-crater only never faltered from the passageway ahead. At last, the two reached the center of the plain, the midnight stars shining gently down.

After a moment of admiring the beautiful landscape, the Doctor indicated for Gray to do what she must. The young magus hesitated before shyly taking a deep breath to call outwards. " _Hellooo!_ "

The sound of the girl`s voice reverberated throughout the plain, echoing like the entire universe itself heard her cry. The Doctor gave a joyful laugh, calling outwards too. " _Hellooo!_ "

The TARDIS had materialized on the first planet in existence at the beginning of the universe. The birth of Time itself.

A place void of anything until the Doctor and Gray landed here. Therefore, the first sound of life this universe ever knew was the sound of these time-travelers, calling out a greeting to the beautiful future that would one day manifest too.

It was certainly a magical moment that Time itself would remember for an eternity to come.

* * *

The TARDIS dematerialized into the time-vortex once more.

"What a landing that was, eh?" the Doctor operated the console, looking at Gray. "I once traveled to the beginning of my home universe in a past incarnation although it wasn`t quite all that 'Magical'...had to defeat an alien invasion at the time too."

"Happy birthday to everything, basically." Gray observed sarcastically. "Only where are we going at the moment?"

The Doctor pulled a mechanical lever. "Oh...what do you think of the _Forest of Einnashe_? It is supposedly an entire living, 'sentient' forest of vampire-trees from over a century ago. I have been wanting to write a thesis about that place for quite a time...for Science, see?"

"Jelly babies there too?" Gray asked with a smirk.

The alien-madman stepped around the console roguishly. "On the Moon."

"Jelly babies on the Moon..." the last descendant of King Arthur thought for a moment before laughing. "I suppose that will do."

The Doctor smiled, operating the TARDIS to an unknown destination. Although what he did not expect was for an alarm to begin sounding. "What...?" the madman froze, inspecting the console monitor. "Oi! The vortex-interference alarm! The TARDIS is piloting herself into another place instead! Bad girl! Bad TARDIS - !"

The TARDIS gave an anxious beep before crashing forwards again, nearly sending the Doctor flying. After another moment of alarms howling, everything became silent once more. "...What was that?" Gray staggered up from the ground, looking about anxiously.

"...I don`t know..." the Doctor admitted, dusting himself off as he tapped the console cautiously. "TARDIS indicated we landed at an exceptionally dangerous location in space-time only despite not liking it, she still chose to materialize...which is quite ominous."

Gray shivered. "Then...what are you going to do?" Although deep inside, she already knew the Doctor`s answer.

"Investigate it, obviously. A little wanderlust wouldn`t hurt anyone, eh?" the Doctor walked over, opening the TARDIS doors to step outside. "It all started out as a mild curiosity in a junkyard before becoming quite a great spirit of - " Although what the madman sighted froze his hearts.

"Doctor? Where are we?" Gray observed the time-machine had materialized at the outskirts of a twenty-first century Japanese city after midnight. "Er...are you okay? You look like you`ve been to this place before."

"I have." The Doctor`s face was pale, discerning where the old TARDIS had landed. "This is the first place in this Magical multiverse I landed in as a demi-Heroic Spirit of the Ruler-Class. The place where your distant ancestor Artoria was Summoned as a Saber-Class Servant."

Gray hesitated in bewilderment, remembering what the alien-madman told her of his previous wanderings in this multiverse alone. "You don`t mean...the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City!?"

The Doctor smiled grimly. The madman had known it was necessary he would one day return to the place where this long journey all began.

This sad, noble story was finally approaching its ending. Somewhere out there, the King of Knights had been called back to Earth for the purpose of re-claiming her lost light of victory. The names of all those extraordinary people the man became allies in the short time he was previously here came flooding back into him. From observation, it appeared only a matter of days had past since the Doctor departed this timeline to explore the rest of the multiverse, therefore the Holy Grail War was still happening...

Only from the Doctor`s perspective, it had been more than a year since he last came here. What a long journey it has been... Time to re-visit this timeline as a Ruler-Class Servant again.

"Come on, Gray." A valiant look of resolution appeared on the Doctor`s face as he began walking forwards onto the battlefield once more. "The long way around is ahead..." Although what no one knew was that when the TARDIS returned to the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, the universe itself shivered in dread. This was going to be far more than another little visit to a distant land by _Time`s Champion_. Rather, it was going to become the greatest battle the alien-traveler would face yet as a demi-Heroic Spirit.

The moment the TARDIS materialized in the air was the beginning of a long tragedy that would shatter the broken Doctor to his entire being. Past. Present. Future. All would become nothing to him anymore. A crisis that would burn the kind-hearted man with a box to sorrowful ash.

All because of a simple girl who would be the death of him.

Fate was certainly going to stay the night when a good man goes to war...


	44. The Long Way Around

It was an unforgettably lonely night.

The Doctor and Gray slowly moved through the outskirts of Fuyuki, an ominous sea of darkness ahead as the travelers returned the long way around.

"Therefore it would end with this..." the Doctor whispered quietly. "The time when fate itself stayed the night...

Gray shivered as the Doctor concluded his explanation of the Holy Grail War. "Then...what are you going to do about it? Stop _Angra Mainyu_ from being released?"

The Doctor yawned. "Regrettably, no. Everything here is a fixed point in history, no interference from me as a Ruler-Class this time. Since the War itself is about to end in a matter of days, all we are doing is making certain history is as it should be before continuing our journey."

Although Gray observed for a Ruler who is suppose to watch over the War the entire time, he was doing quite awfully at it. "Ah, my old anti-grav motorbike!" the Doctor stopped, inspecting a heap of broken scrap metal on the ground.

"Your...what?" Gray blinked.

"Old anti-grav I rode at the beginning of the War." the madman brushed aside rust forming on the scraps. "Once used by my previous incarnations only it was destroyed by an enemy Servant. Luckily alien time-travelers are made of sturdier stuff. Unlike you fragile humans who die, Time Lords regenerate when they are killed - "

A noise sounded. The two time-travelers froze, quickly on alert. "Er...hello?" the Doctor called. "Someone there?"

No answer. Rather, the sound of footsteps from a nearby tree. The Doctor reached for his sonic-screwdriver as Gray brandished her scythe.

The footsteps stopped as a familiar bowman in red appeared from the shadows. "Hello, Doctor." The nameless Servant called Archer greeted stoically. "I see you finally returned to Fuyuki. About time too..."

" _EMIYA?_ " the Doctor froze, surprised.

"You expected someone else?" the Iron-Wrought Hero used Projection Magecraft to re-create the alien`s sonic-screwdriver from thin air. "I know who you are. A mysterious lunatic who uses anachronistic technology in a war of magic? Only an alien time-traveler would be the answer. A Ruler-Class demi-Heroic Spirit too..."

The Doctor hesitated, staring at the replica of the screwdriver in Archer`s hand. Then, he gave a joyful laugh, indicating for a bewildered Gray to stand down. "Ohhh...wonderful! I wouldn`t have thought someone discerned my identity here already! Lucky boy you are!" With this, the madman quickly ran forwards to embrace EMIYA.

"No need for that, Doctor." Archer awkwardly brushed the man away. "I know about the _Shadow of Eternity_."

The Doctor`s face quickly became serious. "You do? Ah...Counter Force must have told you about it, eh?"

"Yes." the Iron-Wrought Hero affirmed. "The Shadow`s presence is an outside calamity none in this World shall be able to stop. You are the only one who understands what is going on, therefore I promise to do whatever it takes to aid you against it."

"What about the Holy Grail War you are in?" Gray finally asked, looking at the Servant of the Bow in hesitant admiration. _This_ was the tragic 'hero' formerly named 'Emiya Shirou'? He was quite a formidable magus, being able to 'Trace' the Doctor`s alien screwdriver without any knowledge of it in the first place...

Archer seemed to notice the girl for the first time. "Oh? Master of yours, Doctor?"

"Er...no. More like a 'companion'." the Doctor answered quickly. After this long, he still did not know the true identity of the person who Summoned him into this Magical multiverse. "Gray, this is EMIYA the Archer. Archer, this here is Gray."

"Hmph. Interesting... She quite resembles Saber too...a distant descendant?" EMIYA inspected Gray`s face for a moment. "As for the answer to your question about the War, little girl, I remain a combatant. A stray one too."

The Doctor blinked. A... _stray?_ The madman knew the TARDIS landed sometime after the halfway point of the Holy Grail War only things must have truly going downhill for Archer to claim he became a stray Servant. "Er...what about that young tsundere named Rin? Shouldn`t she be your Master?"

EMIYA looked at the madman strangely. "No...she was a barrier to my mission of erasing the foolish past-version of myself, therefore I abandoned her."

"You... _what!?_ " the Doctor glared at the bowman in disappointment.

Archer sighed, beginning a long explanation of everything that happened after the Doctor disappeared at the beginning of the Holy Grail War.

* * *

"I see..." the Doctor sighed after EMIYA`s story was over.

The situation in this particular timeline`s version of the Holy Grail War was worse than he thought. At this moment a little after the halfway point of the War, the darkest hour had descended.

Half of all the Servants of this Heaven`s Feel were already defeated. As for the surviving ones, Lancer was wandering about Fuyuki somewhere, scouting under his Master`s command. Rider had apparently gone missing after a devastating battle on top of a skyscraper, only to be revealed that she was alive days later. Berserker was mysteriously corrupted by a malignant entity, becoming a howling engine of destruction.

Shirou, Rin, and Sakura were alive without any hope of being victorious. The young albino child, Illyasviel von Einzbern, had surrendered herself under their protection after she lost her Servant.

Then there was the matter _Angra Mainyu_ itself, slowly rising in the background as an unstoppable eldritch calamity.

"Although you never mentioned Saber in all this." the Doctor recognized. "I do hope you haven`t forgotten her, eh?"

A strange, hesitant look appeared on EMIYA`s face. "I think you should ask the past-version of myself for an answer, Doctor. I assume you are about to visit him anyway?"

"I assume I should." the madman began walking away. "You know the way it is, all haste with no speed makes one quite a dull chap - "

A tree came crashing down in the distance, followed by a vengeful roar. "...Unless you enjoy have a thing for trees." the Doctor stared at Archer. "That wasn`t you, was it?"

"No." the bowman quickly materialized his longbow. "From the sound of it, that was the corrupted Berserker, Hercules, as you should know. I think he noticed our presence here - "

More trees crashed down as the Servant of Madness approached, his howls shattering the formerly tranquil landscape. "Er...Doctor?" Gray shivered anxiously as he merely stood there. "Shouldn`t we be...um...running away?"

" _Run away?_ " the Doctor looked at her. "Obviously, we should run away! Only we couldn`t abandon Mister EMIYA here alone, eh?" The madman handed over the screwdriver. "Use setting '1963' when I call for it. EMIYA, you do the same too with the sonic-screwdriver you Projected unless you want to become a rag doll."

EMIYA hesitated, not expecting the Doctor to respond like this in the face of certain doom. The Iron-Wrought Hero slowly sheathed his bow, reaching for the replica of the alien-madman`s signature gadget. "What are you going to do, Doctor?"

"Me? Oh, nothing." the Doctor knelt on the ground, hastily searching through the heap of anti-grav scrap metal for something. "Only going to defeat an enemy Servant using the 'gravity' of the situation, is all."

"You... _what!?_ "

It was then that Berserker finally thundered into sight like a living hurricane."▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Gray gasped in fear at the bloodlusted Raging Destroyer, covered in what seemed to be a glowing red mud-like substance.

"Do it!" the Doctor shouted, standing up with a small mechanical sphere in his hand. EMIYA and Gray aimed their alien-gadgets at once, creating a solidified force-field of sonic force to send Berserker staggering backwards.

At that moment, the Doctor activated a Noble Phantasm from the library of _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_. A Noble Phantasm known as _Bad Wolf (Blessing of the Rose Time-Goddess)_ , named after the almighty temporal-entity who the Doctor earned her affection in previous incarnations. With this, the alien man was able to call upon the aid of _Bad Wolf_ so as to create a once-in-a-lifetime miracle. A single miracle, to survive a situation where death could never be more certain.

Although this time, all the Doctor asked was he was able to reach Berserker without dying himself. "Story of my life, stuck between a girl and a box..." the man calmly stepped forwards, passing by the Archer and Gray, who were still forcing the enemy Servant back with their screwdrivers.

"Doctor? What are you - !?" Gray blinked as the madman moved up to the Raging Destroyer, completely defenseless.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker stabbed at the the man point-blank only to miraculously miss.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" the Doctor growled, pretending to be berserk himself. "Quite a big guy, aren`t you? I would normally give you a good scolding for what you did last - "

Berserker attacked once more, sending debris flying although the Doctor yawned unscathed, shielded by _Bad Wolf_ `s invisible protection. "Oh...forget it! You want my life this badly? You aren`t going to have it!" The Doctor jumped forwards, attaching the mechanical sphere he was holding to the Servant`s chest. "Therefore, why not spend your time with this, eh?"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅?" Berserker looked down in surprise, only it was then that the sphere activated. With a flash of light, the Servant of Madness was blasted helplessly up like a supernatural rocket, flying skywards until he was nothing more than a miniature dot in the atmosphere.

"I thought as no one could ever defeat Berserker in combat, why not remove him from the battlefield instead?" the Doctor calmly explained to a mortified Gray and Archer. "I retrieved the anti-grav motorbike`s anti-gravity generator from the scrap heap, then modified the internal mechanisms before attaching it to Berserker. Sphere should drop him off somewhere in the middle of the ocean, he should discover his way back in a matter of days. Plenty of time for the other Servants of this War to prepare a counter-strategy."

" _You..._ " For once, EMIYA was too bewildered for a response.

"What, you expected me to defeat an enemy Servant using only a packet of jelly babies!?" the Doctor asked sarcastically, quietly acknowledging the _Bad Wolf_ for her assistance in his mind. "I`m not that mad of a madman!"

* * *

It was early morning when the time-travelers brought Archer back to the TARDIS.

" _This_ is your extraterrestrial time-machine?" the Iron-Wrought Hero inspected the blue 'Alien Construct' carefully. "Ah...it seems my Projection Magecraft is unable to 'Trace' it..."

"I wasn`t expecting it to." the Doctor opened the time-machine`s doors. "What do you think?"

EMIYA hesitated, his eyes wide in surprise despite himself. "Interesting...it`s dimensionally transcendental!"

"Bigger on the inside too..." Gray whispered eagerly. Finally, another magus who appreciated the miracle of sufficiently-advanced technology.

The nameless Archer stepped into the TARDIS, slowly looking upwards at the console`s Time Rotor. "I have seen plenty of things in my long life as a Counter Guardian...yet nothing like this."

"I`m certain you haven`t." the Doctor smirked.

"Only with this time-machine...I could go back in time...stop myself from ever becoming who I am..." EMIYA noticed alarm on the alien-man`s face. "Ah...I was merely joking..." Indeed, Shirou was still the bowman`s target, although he would never endanger all of space-time to accomplish this tragic mission. The unlimited field of blades was a curse on himself, not others. "Anyway, what are you going to do from here on, Doctor?"

"Good question." the Doctor inspected the console monitor. "The maximum time I could stay in the Fuyuki Grail War without severely interfering in the timeline itself is about three days. Therefore, I have that much time to make certain all of history here is going as it should be before the everything comes to an end. Afterwards, it is onwards to continue investigating the Shadow of Eternity."

Archer nodded. "I see...then would you be in further need of my assistance?"

"At the moment, no." the Doctor answered solemnly. "You go on without me as a combatant in the War. Pretend I was never around too."

With a sigh, EMIYA moved towards the TARDIS door, yet stopped at the entrance. "Oh, Doctor? The malignant entity that corrupted Berserker earlier... I don`t think I need to explain that the identity of the entity is - "

" _Angra Mainyu_. I know." Indeed, the Shadow of Eternity was not the only being the madman in a box would have to face. Other formidable dark forces are on the rise here too... It is a matter of time, although the Doctor himself acknowledged being a mere healer would not be enough for him to survive in this multiverse of Magic...

"Then I wish you good luck." EMIYA walked outside the TARDIS, disappearing into spirit form. "Should you need me, give a call. I will be there."

Gray closed the doors, looking at the madman. "Doctor? You okay?"

The Doctor smiled lightheartedly, hiding his sentimental thoughts. "Me? I`m wonderful, thank you. I was only thinking at times of crisis like these, I could do with the _Brigadier_."

"Who?"

"Splendid chap I used to know, he would make an excellent Archer-Class himself. Sadly, the Throne of Heroes does not exist in the home universe where I am from..." the Doctor operated the console. "Anyway, EMIYA mentioned we should visit the younger-version of himself, Emiya Shirou, for more answers. I`m calibrating the TARDIS to land at his house on the other end of Fuyuki."

"Shouldn`t we at least knock first?" Gray looked anxious.

The Doctor smiled mysteriously. "What do you _think?_ "

* * *

The boy named Emiya Shirou grimaced.

After another long night of the Holy Grail War, the light of the morning sun ascended once more. Although that beautiful light did naught to calm down the weary sorrow on his heart. When this great battle shall be over, he did not know. Only after what happened with the Saber, could he ever forgive himself for everything?

"Good morning Shirou." Rin Tohsaka yawned as she stepped into the kitchen room. "You doing okay?"

"I...I`m fine." Shirou quickly hide his regretful thoughts behind a smile.

"Oh? You don`t look all that good to me. " Illya von Einzbern observed from her spot at the kitchen table. "You do know this wouldn`t happened had you surrendered to become my doll at the beginning of the War. I would have enjoyed playing with you after my victory - "

A cough came from the outside. Then, a pale Sakura Matou stepped inside, fragile only resolute in fortitude. The Grail War was taking its toll on the young flower, yet she never hesitated in continuing onwards. "Good morning to you too, Senpai."

"Er...Sakura?" Shirou began standing up in worry. "Shouldn`t you be resting? You did collapse from exhaustion yesterday - "

"There is nothing you need to worry about, Senpai. I`m fine." Sakura revealed something in her hands. "See? The first cherry-blossom flowers of the year. I discovered these outside."

Rin sighed. It seemed that spring was coming early this time... An aspiring sign everything was going to be fine in the end. Only she silently knew this was not going to be...

Archer, who had been revealed to be a future EMIYA, had betrayed her. Berserker had been defeated earlier in the War when Shirou 'Projected' the legendary _Caliburn (Golden Sword of the Victorious)_ , only to be resurrected by _All The Evils In The World_ afterwards. A mysterious other 'Archer-Class' in golden armor was wandering about Fuyuki, allied with that dastardly Kotomine Kirei. _Angra Mainyu_ was rising, apparently having something to do with Sakura`s sickness. Only Rider, otherwise known as Medusa, was alive to protect them, although she is still recovering from the memorable skyscraper-battle days ago.

Then, there was what happened with Saber...

There was more than enough warriors in this War. What the night truly needed in this endless darkness was a miracle. A miracle that could heal the unforgettable blood-stained wounds of the battlefield...

It was at that moment fate itself answered.

* * *

A sound materialized from out of nowhere.

An old wheezing sound that strangely gave hope in the hearts of all who hear it, no matter where it goes.

" _What...is that?_ " Shirou looked around before heading outside, followed by everyone else.

Rider was standing outside the locked entrance of the old storage shed where Saber was first Summoned, wielding her chain-dagger. "Everyone, stay back!" the Servant of the Mount called at their approach. "I`m detecting a faint, unidentifiable energy within."

Sakura paled, with Illya quickly hiding behind as Rin prepared a _Gandr_ spell. "An unknown energy? Could something had sneaked inside there?"

"It couldn`t be, the house is protected by a 'Bounded Field'." Shirou 'Projected' Archer`s dual-blades to wield. "Whatever it is, we should all - "

A crashing sound came within the shed, followed by a girl`s surprised cry. A man was heard muttering something, then a whirling noise unlocked the door from the inside. Everyone prepared to defend as the doors opened to reveal -

An eccentrically-dressed British gentleman staggered forward awkwardly, covered in dust, before crashing face-down onto the ground in a heap with a teenage British girl wearing a hooded grey cloak.

"Oi! Sorry, Gray." the man picked himself up. "I wasn`t expecting the TARDIS to be attracted to where Saber herself was Summoned."

"All the universe out there for you to see, you had to chose Earth every time." the cloaked girl muttered, standing up to reveal her face.

Shirou hesitated in absolute bewilderment. _This strange girl...she looked nearly like a younger, grey-haired version of Saber herself._ What in the name of Akasha was this? Although the first thing that came to mind after was - "You... _Doctor!?_ "

"Ah, _ohayo gozaimasu!_ " the madman with a box greeted in British-accented Japanese. " Hello everyone! Miss me?"

* * *

For a moment, there was silence.

"I _was_ going to ask would any of you like a jelly baby although an obnoxious old wizard stole mine earlier." the Doctor continued on like all this was nothing. "Should go resupply when I have the - "

"Doctor...?" Shirou slowly moved forward like he was in a dream. "Are you...is that really you? Where did you come from!?"

The man gave him a strange look. "I do hope it is, Emiya Shirou. As for where I`m from...isn`t that a philosophical question?"

Rin was not listening, bewilderingly facing the girl beside the Doctor. She had expected the mad Doctor to return before this War was over, only not with another person with him. A student-magus from the Mage`s Association too, by observation of her jacket and skirt. The mysterious girl seemed to notice Rin`s stare, hiding shyly behind the Doctor.

In the meantime, Sakura`s face was strangely unreadable as she stood by quietly, not greeting the Doctor like she had other thoughts in her mind. Thoughts of disappointed resentment towards this man who called himself a healer... Rider did nothing too like her Master, her face more of mortified calm at this mysterious man`s unexpected visitation.

It was finally Illya, who had no knowledge of the Doctor`s true identity, that broke this moment. " _You!"_ she shrieked. "What on earth are _you_ doing here!?"

"What am _I_ doing here!?"" the Doctor pointed at himself. "Second greatest question of my life! I`m on a little journey as a Servant-hermit with my companion. Gray, say hello to everyone!"

The Doctor gently pushed the girl forward. "Er...hello?" Gray gave a small adorable smile. "I`m more of the Doctor`s caretaker than anything else, not his Master."

Shirou blinked, then ruined the moment by asking a single question. "A caretaker for an alien Ruler-Class time-traveler?"

A long silence passed.

" _...What?_ " the Doctor`s eyes widened. "Y _ou...know who I am?_ "

Rin sighed. Once more, Shirou had done something without thinking. Why she admired this simple-headed boy, the girl would never know. Only at the present... "We discovered your extraterrestrial origin with a little investigation. Shirou`s adoptive father had written about you in a message after his death too."

For a moment, shock was on the Doctor and Gray`s faces. Then, the eccentric madman gave a calm smile. "Ah...I see. Congratulations. You humans never stop surprising me, eh?"

"Then...is it all true?" Sakura quietly spoke up. "You being an outsider? The last of your kind as a 'Time Lord'?"

The Doctor sighed. "It is. I am indeed the last of the _Time Lords (Those Who Walk In Eternity)_. My home planet is far away in another entire multiverse, long faded into only a memory. Only it`s name lives on... _Gallifrey (Utopia of the Shining Eternity)_. I am over millennia-years old, journeying throughout all space-time as the healer with a box. Although at this moment...I have a question for you too."

"Which is...?" Shirou blinked.

"Where is Saber, eh?" the Doctor looked around eagerly like he was expecting Artoria to come running out of nowhere. "I don`t think she is one who would miss everything here after all, eh?"

No one made a sound.

Shirou grimaced in the silence. No...the Doctor couldn`t known about this...like an icy sword stabbed into his heart, the boy readied himself. There is no meaning in hiding it anymore... "Doctor...I`m afraid there is something I have to tell you. Saber, she..."

"What is it?" The Doctor`s childlike smile disappeared. " _Where is she?_ "

Shirou sighed.

It was time to explain what happened to the noble flower of the battlefield named Artoria Pendragon.

No...she could not by called by that name anymore. Rather, the girl had become someone else. A Dark-Tainted Tyrant of her former self.

 _A corrupted knight named Saber Alter..._


	45. The Sorrowful Child

It was nearly dusk when Gray awoke from her sleep.

For a moment, surprise was on the young magus` face before remembering where she was. This was not inside the TARDIS anymore...

Rather, it was an empty room in Emiya Shirou`s house provided to her for rest after everything with the Doctor.

A grimace appeared on Gray`s face. It was already disquieting with the revelation that her distant ancestor, Artoria Pendragon, had been corrupted by the darkness of _Angra Mainyu_ although the Doctor`s response made everything worse. After learning of what happened, a dark look materialized on his lonely face. One of regretful despair, weary of all that existed around himself. Weary of endless battles to save what matters. Weary of watching everything becoming dust in the end. Without another word, the Doctor disappeared into his time-machine, locking the door behind him.

It was a strange thing only as Gray recognized, despite behaving like an eccentric lunatic the Doctor was never quite human in the first place. What sentimental thoughts must be going through his mind that others could never understand? It would be best to have him recover peacefully inside the TARDIS.

"You okay there?" The boy named Emiya Shirou appeared at the door. "I thought about checking on you. The Doctor hasn`t come out from his box - er...time-machine, you think he - "

"I`m certain the Doctor is fine." Gray smiled shyly. "All he needs is time to be alone." With the Doctor gone, she was the one to explain everything. The Doctor`s true identity as an alien Ruler-Class Servant. His long journey throughout this Magical multiverse. The crisis of the Shadow of Eternity. Although as to what the Doctor truly was on the inside, only Gray herself knew as his companion.

"I see..." Shirou lamented. The Doctor was not the only person who was hurting. This Holy Grail War was taking its toll on everyone. Then there was the dreaded Shadow of Eternity crisis rising in the background of all this too, despite Gray assuring everyone the Doctor was investigating it. "...Call me should you need anything, okay?"

Gray gave an affirmation, walking outside the room to explore.

"...I am still quite in shock from all this..." a little girl`s voice muttered. "I mean...an _alien time-traveler_ from another entire multiverse?"

Gray looked to see Illya von Einzbern staring at her. Despite herself, the young magus gave a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Illya glared defensively.

"Oh...nothing." Gray laughed, remembering the Doctor`s story of once landing in a parallel-universe where Illyasviel became a 'Magical-Girl' instead of an enemy Master. "It sounds otherworldly, only it`s all true. The Doctor is indeed an extraterrestrial from a universe where Magic never became what it is."

"A place of Science, basically..." the girl named Rin Tohsaka appeared, looking at Gray strangely. "Although what was interesting is that of all the mages in the world, it happens to be the last descendant of King Arthur who the alien time-traveler associated himself with. Not that there is anything bad about it..."

A sound came from outside. Gray went to investigate, seeing the Doctor finally emerge from inside the tool-shed where the TARDIS still was. "Doctor! You..."

Gray faltered. The Doctor`s eyes were hollow, his face coldly lifeless. Saber`s corruption was not the only tragedy that plagued him. Rather, it seemed all the past hopelessness the man felt since first landing in this Magical multiverse haunted his memories. Although he has survived this lamentation before in past incarnations, when would the time come that his spirit finally break?

"Gray?" the Doctor noticed the girl`s look, quickly replacing his grieving face with a joyful smile. "Ah, there you are! Hope you did not wander off like all my past companions have, eh?"

"Doctor, I think you should - " Gray gently began only the madman interrupted her.

"Hello, Medusa! It`s been quite a time, hasn`t it?" the Doctor greeted Rider who was standing guard nearby.

The Servant of the Mount acknowledged him elegantly. "Good day, Doctor. I see you continue to create chaos in this Holy Grail War like you did before..."

"It is what I do best." the madman admitted. "You have quite a brave heart yourself with that skyscraper battle days ago, flying your mount straight into an enemy Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm? Wonderful! You would earn the admiration of any sufficiently advanced star-ship pilot!"

Medusa blinked. "Oh...er...thank you?"

"Doctor?" Emiya Shirou appeared, followed by Rin and Illya. "Are you doing okay?"

"Who, me?" the madman greeted. "Wonderful! I do apologize for disappearing into your tool-shed for quite a time...you know the way it is, absence makes the nose grow longer!"

"Okay..." Shirou blinked, mortified. "Then...your box inside my tool-shed...that is your time-machine?"

The Doctor`s smile became spectacularly immense. "Ah...would you all like to see it since everyone is here? Oh...where is Sakura, eh?"

"Sakura?" Rin spoke up. "She is resting in the house. We shouldn`t disturb - "

Only the Doctor was not listening. "Gray, do be a good caretaker of mine. Bring Sakura here." With a slight reluctance, Gray walked alone into Shirou`s house, returning later with a sickly Sakura following behind.

"Wonderful..." the Doctor walked back into Shirou`s tool-shed, opening his majestic blue box with the TARDIS keys. "What do you think, eh?"

* * *

Emiya Shirou gasped.

The inside of the alien police box was certainly not what he had expected. " _It...it`s bigger on the inside!_ "

"I _love_ it when others say that!" the Doctor laughed. Gray smirked despite herself.

Rin`s face was of absolute shock, her mind becoming blank. She quickly stepped back outside, inspecting the deceptively spacious police box before returning. "This dimensionally transcendental box...it...the exterior was..." Not all those years of being a magus could have readied her for this.

"It really _is_ a time-machine!" Illya slowly walking about the console like she was in a dream.

" _This_ is one of your Noble Phantasms, Doctor?" Rider whispered. "Quite unexpected..."

"The outside is smaller than the inside..." Sakura cautiously stared up at the Time Rotor with a strange look on her face.

For those who lived an entire lifetime in a Magical world, it must have been like stepping foot onto an unearthly planet, where the laws of Science ruled over all. "It`s called the _TARDIS_." the Doctor began. " _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_."

The time-machine beeped. "Ah, the old girl is saying hello!" The Doctor inspected the console. "No, dear. These are not more strays here...at least, I hope not."

"You...could talk to your time-machine?" Rin spoke faintly.

"Oi! More than that!" the Doctor answered. "My wife, basically..."

Shirou hesitated at the madman`s lunacy before placing his hands on the console to activate his _Projection_ Magecraft. " _Trace...On!_ " As the boy suspected, something inside his mind overloaded, sending him staggering backwards. The entire inside of the Doctor`s time-machine was absolutely unreadable like its outside was... This was truly an 'Alien Construct' that Magic itself was unable to understand...

The Doctor quietly observed Shirou`s experiment before clearing his throat. "Anyway...I _would_ bring all of you on a short ride throughout space-time here only it has to be postponed ...not with the Holy Grail War happening at the moment..."

"I don`t suppose you could use your time-machine to give a little assistance?" Illya peeked under the console, staring at the inner mechanisms.

"Hmm...regrettably, no." Once more, the burden of being a Time Lord appeared in the Doctor`s ancient eyes. "Everything in the Fuyuki Holy Grail War is still a fixed point in history. Whatever happens here must _never_ be altered, with catastrophic paradoxes otherwise."

"Then..." Shirou`s face fell. "You couldn`t do anything at all? Like...save Saber from her corruption?"

A dark look appeared on the Doctor`s face before quickly being replaced by a sorrowful, gentle smile. "I`m only here to observe the Holy Grail War as a Ruler, Shirou. The most that I can do is be a neutral watcher, providing a little guidance when necessary. It would be up to all of you to be the heroes of this sad, noble story. Although everything is indeed a fixed point, only the broad strokes have been laid down. It is in the moments between the ticks of the clock where life truly thrives. As for Saber...I promise I will look into it in the meantime. Artoria has much of a place in my heart as she does in yours."

Gray sighed. Artoria was indeed special to the Doctor, for the King of Knights was the first Heroic Spirit the Doctor came upon when he first landed in this Magical multiverse. Although what he could do about her corruption was another matter...

After guiding everyone around the TARDIS, the Doctor finally noticed the time. "Ah...sorry! Shouldn`t you all be taking a rest, eh? I suppose I will stand guard for tonight. Nothing to worry about, I was once known as a ' _Watcher_ ' too back in my home universe...I died after earning that nickname, a long story for another time..."

With slight reluctance everyone returned outside, heading into the house. "Oh, Shirou?" The Doctor called out.

Shirou halted. "What is it?"

"I have something quite significant I think you should know about..." the Doctor solemnly moved over.

Shirou hesitated. What could the Doctor want? What ancient arcane secrets could that eccentric mind of his reveal? What eldritch alien knowledge here that could alter everything? "Er...I`m listening."

"I`m certain you already know this, only remember that metal container my caretaking companion Gray has on her all the time?" the Doctor sternly looked at the boy.

"...Yes?" Shirou hesitated. "I know from my _Projection_ Magecraft it resembles a scythe to disguise its true form. The 'other' divine blade that King Arthur once wielded. _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines to the Ends of the World)_. What about it?"

"Then you understand that despite her shy appearance, young Gray is the last known descendant of Artoria Pendragon from your universe`s near-future?"

At this point Shirou was completely lost. "She explained that to all of us before..."

"Good. Then...as she is my dear companion, I want you to remember this." With a deep breath, the Doctor made his revelation. " _Whatever happens while I`m here, you are not to do anything to flirt with Gray!_ "

An awkward silence passed.

"I... _what!?_ " Shirou stammered in absolute bewilderment.

"Oh, I`ve noticed what you`ve been doing throughout this War!" the Doctor sternly admonished. "You have been attracting all the girls here, haven`t you? Love has never been known for its rationality although this is completely another matter! I was once a grandfather too of a wonderful young lady when she fell in love with - "

"Er...Doctor?" Shirou interrupted, his mind too overloaded by the Doctor`s revelations. "You were once...a _grandfather_? No...I mean... I...um...am not in love with Gray. At all. I`ve only known her for less than a day, what kind of person do you think I am?"

The Doctor froze. "You...aren`t? Oh... I..okay. That was...basically a general warning. Good night then..."

This alien-madman was like a child at heart. An ancient, wise child who carried the weight of the universe itself as an endless burden... What life could one had gone through to be like this? It was a question Shirou knew he would never be able to answer, no matter what hero of justice he aspired to become...

"Good night, Doctor."

* * *

The alien madman watched as Shirou disappeared into the house before looking back.

"I know you`re there, Sakura. It is quite a cold night to be outside, eh?"

The flower named Sakura quietly stepped forward from where she stood in the shadows. "Doctor...you...you call yourself a healer, don`t you?"

The Doctor hesitated at this strange question. "I rather call myself a gentleman of the universe, albeit a 'healer' is fine too...why do you ask?"

"Then...do you know what I have become?" the girl looked at the man, her face despondent. "What monster is rising within me?"

"I do. _Angra Mainyu_ itself has taken you as its host." Sympathy shone in the Doctor`s eyes. "The anathema of the Heaven`s Feel is slowly destroying you from the inside."

Sakura hesitated. "So... _why have you not done anything about it?_ " Her voice carried an empty yet desperate resentment in it. Resentment at this outsider, one could could have resolved everything in this War only chose not to.

"I..." A crack was in the Doctor`s voice. "I cannot. As I mentioned, the Holy Grail War is a fixed point in history - "

"Although that did not stop you from going about, watching the chaos unfold from the distance." Sakura interrupted with a cold edge. "All I ever wanted was to live peacefully with Emiya-senpai, only that wish is never going to be fulfilled. When you came back to Fuyuki, I nearly thought you returned to protect us all... "

"Sakura...I..." What was there to respond with? An apology? No...mere sympathy would solve nothing here... Memories appeared into the Doctor`s mind. Sorrowful memories of when he previously landed in the previous Holy Grail War. His failure to save Kariya Matou. His failure to save Sir Lancelot. His failure to save Emiya Kiritsugu. His failure to give salvation at all when calamity descended.

At the Doctor`s silence, Sakura began to walk away dishearteningly. "You don`t have to say anything, Doctor. I understand you did what you have to...for _yourself`s_ sake." There was nothing more to it. Only despair was the answer she can resign to in the end... "

"Sakura, wait! I..." the Doctor called bleakly as the girl disappeared.

What must he look like from another`s perspective here? An alien-outsider who appeared from out of nowhere, calling himself a man who makes things better only forsaking nothing when it matters the most. More memories flooded into the Doctor`s mind of all those in his past incarnations who accused the madman of hiding his inner self. A blood-stained trickster who death itself follows. A harbinger who leaves devastation in his wake wherever he goes. A man who never looks back, forever running out of shame.

The Doctor stood like a _Weeping Angel_ , a _Lonely Assassin_ of old, frozen in solitude. He could do so much more to protect this Magical multiverse...although the scars of the past will never-endingly haunt him from becoming more than what he is...

"At least you`re here to accompany me on this journey, eh?" the Doctor addressed the lonely TARDIS.

"You are quite happy for someone who is suppose to be dead, Doctor." a man`s voice muttered.

The Doctor quickly looked behind to discern a familiar spear-man in blue, having seemingly sneaked past the Bounded Field barrier. "What... _Lancer!?_ " This night was certainly attracting plenty of unexpected visitors...

The warrior named Cuchulainn gave a brilliant smile, calmly embracing the Doctor. "I should`ve known you of a lunatics would survive being pierced by _Gae Bolg_! Lucky guy unlike me, aren`t you? Only..." Cuchulainn inspected the Doctor`s bewildered face. "It`s been quite a time from your perspective, eh?"

"Ah..." Indeed, although it was days after the beginning of the Holy Grail War, from the Doctor`s time-travel perspective more than half-a-year had past since he last landed here. After journey about the Magical multiverse for this long his eyes must have been revealed to be far older, more wiser than he been... "I was...a bit of a hermit. Needed to satisfy my wanderlust, long story...anyway, what are you doing here?"

Cuchulainn`s joy faded. "This Holy Grail War has gone to hell in the days after you disappeared. My degenerate Master has commanded my to scout out Fuyuki for any more unexpected abnormalities."

"You Master...ah, Kotomine Kirei? Dastardly chap he is..." the Doctor remembered with a scowl. "Killjoy too..."

"Ah...Kirei was never the person who Summoned me in the first place." Cuchulainn grimaced. "My original Master was a lovely Enforcer from the Mage`s Association named Bazett. She was betrayed, murdered by Kirei before the War began. I was then forced to become his Servant, therefore I will do anything against him as vengeance. Which brings me to the reason I`m here, to give a warning. From what I could tell, Kirei has discovered your true identity as an alien time-traveler from a golden-armored Heroic Spirit. A stray one who is secretly operating in the background of this War. The First Hero of legends named - "

"Gilgamesh." the Doctor concluded darkly. "I know." It seems the inevitable battle against the King of Heroes was almost upon here...

"Although...there is another thing too..." Cuchulainn whispered solemnly. "I haven`t told Kirei of this, for I think you of all people should handle it. When I scouting out Fuyuki earlier, I noticed another abnormal presence hiding in the shadows. Something of 'alien' origin..."

The Doctor blinked. " _Alien...?_ "

* * *

Gray was sound asleep when the Doctor bursted into her room.

" _Doctor...what are you - ?_ "

" _Cybermen_ , Gray!" the Doctor`s eyes were wide in dread. "The Cybermen are here!"

It had to take Gray a moment to calm the man down enough to understand everything. It seemed that a Lancer-Class Servant the Doctor was allied with told him of sighting a battalion of otherworldly armored beings hiding on the outskirts of Fuyuki for the past day. Armored beings whose identity could only be of the _Iron-Wrought Legions_ of Cybermen, obviously here to interfere with this fixed point of history.

"Only...why the Holy Grail War of all places?" Gray asked. "All of space-time throughout the multiverse, it happens to be _here_ that the Cybermen want to attack?"

"I don`t know..." the Doctor looked distraught. "The Cybermen are under the command of the Shadow of Eternity, remember? Whatever the answer is, we have to investigate. A Cyber-invasion into this fragile Holy Grail War is nearly too awful to think about."

This Holy Grail War was certainly descending more into a cacophony. Saber Alter. The rise of _Angra Mainyu_. The dastardly Kotomine Kirei. An inevitable battle against Gilgamesh. Then, _Cybermen_ of all things. What worse could he and Gray have to face?

With a grimace, the Doctor recognized he cannot do this alone. Only Servants in this Magical multiverse could defend against such a formidable adversary. Hopefully this would not interfere too excessively in history... EMIYA the nameless Archer was already a willing ally as a Counter Guardian. Lancer had gone to distract Kirei from knowing what was happening, although promised to assist afterwards.

A yawning Rin Tohsaka appeared. ""Everything okay? I was in my room when I heard you two out here."

The Doctor smiled grimly. "Oh...it`s nothing, Miss Tsundere Rin. Secret classified Ruler things."

"I`m surprised you know what 'tsundere' means in the first place..." Gray muttered sarcastically to herself.

"For the last time, who are you calling a _tsundere!?"_ Rin glared a piercing look before calming down. She was beginning to understand the alien outsider`s identity, despite initially assuming the Doctor was an eccentric hermit. He was a madman who indeed behaved like a little child all the time yet underneath that disguise was one of a sagely being, forever sailing upon the ocean of time. "Then...i-it`s not that I`m worried about you or anything...only are you certain you don`t need our assistance?"

"No, Rin." the madman soothingly answered. "Being in certain-death situations is like a terminal pastime of mine. Pretend I was never here, the Holy Grail War is an unforgettable story all of you have to write the ending for. Make it a good one, eh?"

With this the Doctor and Gray disappeared, the otherworldly wheezing sound of the TARDIS could be heard a moment later.

Although the madman with a box did not stay the night, it was quite calming to know a healer`s presence was here in this darkest time.

Only what no one could foresee was the sentimental darkness rising from within the Doctor`s forsaken heart...


	46. Reluctant Warrior

The sun rose upon the deceptively tranquil land.

Gray yawned.

After landing the TARDIS on the outskirts of Fuyuki, she and the Doctor searched all night for any evidence of the Cybermen`s presence. Only there was naught in the end. The Doctor himself had admitted his scientific knowledge would be of no use, mentioning 'the sheer negative psychic energy radiated from _Angra Mainyu_ interfering with the sciency-wiency'. All that remained was to stealthily observe this place, seeing what would happen.

"There you are Gray!" the Doctor appeared from out of nowhere, causing her to jump in surprise. "Ah...sorry. C+ _Presence Concealment_ Skill for me. I would make a lovely Assassin-Class Servant, rather think of myself as a trickster instead. Once was mistaken for assassinating the leader of _Gallifrey_ in a past incarnation. Long story, it was the scarf that did it..."

Gray sighed. "I assume you haven`t discovered anything here..."

"Not at all." the Doctor affirmed. "There's enough uncertainty in the universe as it is."

The girl hesitated, stepping back into the nearby TARDIS. ""Then...what are we suppose to do?"

"Hmm..." the Doctor made one last scan of the surrounding landscape with the sonic-screwdriver. As expected, nothing detected. "I`ve been wanting to explore Mount Enzou where the Greater Grail is hidden, there should be something that could aid in our understanding of _Angra Mainyu_ within."

"Therefore you could discover a cure for Saber`s corruption." A look of hope was on Gray`s face. This was what she admired about the Doctor above all, that endless resolution of being a healer no matter what others thought of his lunacy. One could truly learn from a madman like him... "

"I rather think of it as an intellectual stroll in a sea of chaotic tranquility, only you could call it a 'cure' too." the Doctor smiled, walking towards the time-machine. "For Science, eh - ?"

It was at that moment that it happened.

The TARDIS doors unexpectedly slammed shut before the Doctor could enter, surprising the time-travelers. " _Gray!?_ " the Doctor tried opening the doors only to discover it was locked.

"Doctor?" Gray bewilderingly threw herself against the door from where she was on the inside. "What is - "

The sound of dematerialization began to appear, an ominous harbinger of what was to come. "The TARDIS has activated its _HADS (Hostile Action Displacement System)_!" The Doctor recognized, mortified. This should not be happening, the _HADS_ functioned as an emergency teleportation for the TARDIS when it detected imminent danger from an outside force. Although there are no noticeable enemies here unless... "Gray, listen to me! Wherever the TARDIS materializes, you- "

The TARDIS completely dematerialized, abandoning its pilot behind. " - Have to stay inside." The Doctor concluded bleakly. What hostile being did the TARDIS so desperately wanted to run away from?

The answer came in less than another moment. A familiar handsome blond man with red eyes approached the Time Lord from out of nowhere, eyes radiating malevolent greed. "Hello there, ancient 'Healer'." Gilgamesh, the legendary King of Heroes, sneered. "I see your little time-machine has escaped from me..."

" _You..._ " the Doctor gasped in bewilderment.

* * *

This was not the first time the TARDIS disappeared into the unknown.

Only abandoning its pilot behind was certainly unexpected.

"Oi!" Gray stood at the console, glaring up at the Time Rotor. "Where do you think you`re going!? You forgot the Doctor!"

No response.

Materialization sounded. Gray cautiously walked over to the doors, opening it hesitantly to see she was on the other end of Fuyuki, surprisingly. "You are more of a hermit than the Doctor himself is, you know that?" Gray muttered sarcastically before stepping outside.

The Doctor must be in grave danger for the _HADS_ to activate,. Time to go after him. With a simple Magecraft spell to enhance her speed, Gray ran forwards at astounding velocity, heading for the outskirts of Fuyuki. Although what she did not expect was to nearly crash into a tall man in a longcoat a moment later. "My...please watch where you are going, young lady." the man calmly stepped aside. "Time is to be cherished only never when others are - " He hesitated, staring at Gray`s face almost like in recognition.

Gray halted. "Sorry, I wasn`t looking where - "

"It is nothing, my child. Ah...I see you are a foreigner, eh?"" the man smiled pleasantly. A smile that oddly caused Gray to shiver. Strange...this man...she did not detect any enmity from him yet he had a presence that made the air itself feel heavy.

"I...um...suppose I am." Gray began walking away although the man continued to follow her. "No, I`m not lost. You don`t have to worry about me - "

"Only you are worried about someone else, are you not?" the man spoke insightfully. "Someone who you care about from the bottom of your heart. Rejoice, my dear! I have taken care of plenty children in these past years, you are not the first who is in need of guidance."

Gray was beginning to think this stranger was becoming obnoxiously spooky. Despite moving hastily, the man had continued coming after her. "Look, I don`t know who you are - "

"Call me...Mister Eleison." the man interrupted charismatically. "It is a strange name, although we cannot all be victorious here, no? Anyway, what kind of person would an adorable girl such as yourself be searching for in this small outskirt of Japan?"

It seemed she was unable to stop this man from following her. With a sigh, Gray thought of an answer. "I`m...looking for a 'doctor'. No, I`m not sick or anything like that. The 'doctor' I`m searching is someone who I`m...pretty close to as a traveling companion."

Mister Eleison, known too as Kotomine Kirei, gave another pleasant smile. "Oh? Please, do tell me more."

* * *

It was quite a surprisingly quiet situation here.

The Doctor finally stood face-to-face with Gilgamesh. After all this time, the Lord of Time had personally come upon the King of Heroes. Only there was something about this Servant that strangely aggravated the Doctor...what was it?

"Hmph." Gilgamesh observed him in immense disdain. "You look more of an obnoxious fool up close than I originally thought. You know who I am, I assume?"

The Doctor hesitated. From what he knew about Gilgamesh, he had already been secretly corrupted by _Angra Mainyu_ since the end of the previous Holy Grail War. It would be wise not to do anything that will escalate the situation. "You are Gilgamesh, the bombastically named King of Heroes. Although don`t expect me to bow."

The Golden King gave another sneer. "I wasn`t expecting a mongrel like you to do it anyway. When I first noticed you, I was intrigued by the air of mystery surrounding you. You are unlike anything I had ever witnessed upon this World, an ancient being of untold wisdom. Although what I see here at the present is a skinny obnoxious fool with awful taste in sophisticated dress."

"Oi! I once wore bow-ties too!" the Doctor pretended to appear shocked.

Gilgamesh leaned against a tree. "You little title as a 'Lord of Time' is meaningless before me. After I am done erasing humanity, I shall create a utopia that time itself cannot overthrow."

The Doctor froze. " _Erase...humanity?_ "

"Indeed, foolish Healer." Gilgamesh`s voice radiated immeasurable loathing. "Humankind has degraded a long way since I was alive, becoming an unsightly plague upon this land. They live without purpose, worthless material existences beyond redemption. Therefore, the only solution is to eradicate this plague forever with the power of _Angra Mainyu_ in my grasp."

A long silence passed. The Doctor stared at Gilgamesh in absolute bewilderment. "You...basically want to see the destruction of humanity in the name of yourself. ...Enkidu would be disappointed in you."

For the first time, Gilgamesh appeared to hesitate at the mention of his ancient companion`s name. "Enkidu? Your foolish self does not deserve to speak of his name, Healer." He smiled like all this was nothing more than a game. "...I rather think of erasing humanity as watching the flowers bloom after a thunderstorm. Quite exciting, no? It feels good to be king..."

"Nonsense!" the Doctor snapped adamantly. "You are hardly a suitable person...for anything on that matter. Humanity is an inventive, invincible species. They are certainly weak, defenseless bipeds with a talent for self-destruction that borders on genius. Only from my experience as a time-traveler I have witnessed them achieve so much more, surviving to the end of eternity itself. They are indomitable...absolutely indomitable."

Gilgamesh scowled, not expecting anyone to have the audacity of standing against him. "You do speak strangely, Healer. Humanity has disappointed me in all they do, merely accomplishing small ordinary things that are meaningless in the end."

"Small beautiful events are what life is about!" the Doctor countered furiously. "The human potential is infinite, who are you to chose what humankind`s future is?"

"I am the First Hero, you fool!" Gilgamesh barely restrained himself from activating the _Gate of Babylon_. "The sovereign of this world! I am nothing less than perfection itself!"

"Oh?" the Doctor did something Gilgamesh did not expect. He laughed. The King of Heroes was strangely reminiscent of the first of all Time Lords of ancient lore, _Rassilon_. A formerly enlightened sage who became a corrupt tyrant after his endless sovereignty. "Then by that logic I far surpass you when it comes to our legends. I am the Champion of _Time_ itself. One who has watched over all creation from the beginning to its end. I am the nameless trickster who - "

"Enough. Scorn me once more, I will carve out your heart." Gilgamesh`s eyes were blood-shot in vengeful wrath. "You do not surpass me. A mongrel like you will _never_ surpass me. No...you are worse than a mongrel. You are an interfering lowlife, who has only survived this long in the universe from out of sheer luck."

"Thank you!" the Doctor yawned. "Quite kind of you to notice the secret of my victories...although..." His face became solemn. "I have defeated enemies who are far more formidable than anything in this World of the supernatural. It is indeed illogical, only all of humanity is precious to me. You can try continuing on this path, although I promise I _will_ stop you."

Gilgamesh considered this for a moment. "Hmm... What about...no? There will be no place for lowlife 'healers' in the utopia I will create. Only myself shall be needed...along with your time-machine."

The Doctor blinked. " _...What?_ "

"Why do you think I came to see you in the first place?" The First Hero looked at the alien-madman spitefully. "An interfering lowlife like you does not deserve such an valuable object for yourself. All the treasures existing in this World are mine, therefore your time-machine is too. Relinquish your blue box to me, then I will consider you leaving unscathed."

It was hardly a mystery anymore why the TARDIS`s _HADS_ system activated as the Doctor recognized. The old girl must have detected the Golden King`s avarice before he ever came into sight. "All of this...merely so that you can indulge yourself in obtaining the TARDIS for your collection?"

"Fool. I am not only obtaining your machine as a treasure." Gilgamesh smirked arrogantly. "After all, why rule over this single world when you can rule over all worlds? When I am done erasing humanity with _Angra Mainyu_ , I shall then use your machine to travel throughout the past, present, and future to subjugate space-time itself. This entire multiverse shall become my perfect utopia for all eternity! Quite a suitable end for the king, don`t you think? I shall ascend as the ultimate sovereign, becoming all - "

"Powerful!" the Doctor interrupted, his voice overwhelmingly sarcastic. "Crush the lesser humans! Conquer the galaxy! Unimaginable power! Unlimited apple cookies - !" **  
**

An elegant blade came flying from a golden floating portal, forcing him to jump away. "You miserable lowlife!" Gilgamesh finally activated _Gate of Babylon_ , his handsome face becoming distorted from murderous wrath. "You shall not taunt me!"

"Then kill me then!" the Doctor stood valiantly. "Oh...you _couldn`t_! Not without me telling you where the TARDIS is hidden first... The legend certainly has fallen, eh?"

What an interesting situation this was... The Doctor and Gilgamesh faced the other, neither one backing down with resolution in their hearts. One was the Lord of Time, the other the King of Heroes. Born into privilege from distant lands, one ran away to become a lonely renegade while the other became the first sovereign of history. One believed in humankind`s infinite potential, the other wished for humankind`s inevitable destruction. One had a library of Science, the other an arsenal of Magic.

Who knew what devastating battle was about to happen here...

* * *

The rest of Gray`s journey was tranquil as she continued her journey back to the Doctor.

She had only explained the basics of her identity with Mister Eleison, careful not to reveal anything about being the companion of a time-traveling extraterrestrial lunatic. The man listened to her story with an encouraging smile, although she knew there was something about him to be on guard about.

"A young British school-girl who is exploring the world with an eccentric 'doctor' she came upon in the past..." Eleison muttered. "Quite interesting...you have learned much on the way, I assume?"

"More than enough for a lifetime." Memories of all her precious time with the Doctor flooded into Gray`s mind. The first time the girl came upon the madman, she had been a lonely shy magus living a sheltered life burdened by the legacy of her ancestor. Although being with the Doctor had coaxed her out of the shadows of the past, like a flower reborn into the world. "I don`t know what I would have become without someone like him there for me..."

"Oh?" Eleison thought about this. "Then...what will you be when this 'doctor' has to leave you one day? I`m certain he cannot stay to watch over you forever after all."

Gray hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it." Eleison observed the sunrise. "You will have to return home in the future, no? Everything is fine for you at the moment...although as you have spent this long close to your 'doctor', will you continue being attached to his presence? He brought you along to explore the world, yet has he not revealed any other way for you to live? All of that knowledge you learned could potentially become a burden as your expectations of life have been altered too. Would there be any choice you have in what you become afterwards?"

No response from the girl.

A deceitful smile appeared on Eleison`s face. ""Hm...I thought so... You have become chained to this 'doctor`s' existence. He has ever-slowly forced your onto the path of being his companion. Without him, you will only be a lost child in this unknown world."

"Stop it." the girl whispered, her voice cracking.

"You call the Doctor a kind-hearted man after all he has done, one who made to promise to be a 'healer'." Eleison finally came to his conclusion. "Although did you truly think of that for yourself? Or did the Doctor himself think of that for _you_?"

"I..." What Gray was about to answer with, no one will ever know. For at that moment, the Doctor finally came back into sight, glaring face-to-face with a handsome golden-haired man. "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked behind at her. "Gray...? Where did you come from, the TARDIS should`ve - " Bewildered shock appeared on the alien`s face. " _Gray! Step away from that man!_ "

"What...?" Gray made to move forward only it was too late. Mister Eleison unexpectedly grabbed the girl from behind into a chokehold, holding a long Black Key blade under at her neck.

"Kotomine Kirei..." the Doctor snarled. "Release her!"

"Kirei...?" Gray remembered, struggling in the man`s grasp. The insidious fiend of this Holy Grail War? "You...tricked me..."

Gilgamesh stepped beside Kirei. "Oi? What stray mongrel have you found here, eh? One that resembles Saber too..."

"It is the Doctor`s associate." Kirei pressed his blade into Gray`s neck to draw a drop of blood. "I discovered her while walking about Fuyuki myself. It was so simple to trick her into leading me here, only I see you already found the interfering lunatic."

Gilgamesh laughed viciously. "What were you saying about the infinite potential of humankind, lowlife Healer? All I see here is a little girl who shall simply die with a mere slash of a blade. I _could_ command Kirei to release her, although there is something I want from you first..." More blood appeared on Gray`s neck as Kirei slowly pressed his blade harder with a look of calm enjoyment.

"Doctor...don`t listen to him." Gray pleaded despite the fear on her face. "I - "

"I will _never_ forgive you for this." the Doctor`s eyes had been replaced by fury. A vengeful, hatred that Gray herself never witnessed before in all her time with the man. Vengeance of such ancient, cacophonous wrath that Gilgamesh and Kirei themselves hesitated in their malign joy. "You are all monsters, you know that? Monsters who would take an innocent young girl hostage out of a desire to watch the world burn."

Kirei sneered. "A monster, am I, Doctor? You are far more depraved than I ever will be. Those captivating eyes of yours...they shine with the agony of your inner self. A man tormented by his bloody past, so immersed in his kindness as a 'healer' he is blind to the self-destruction inflicted upon himself. You are indeed someone who is forever beyond salvation, taking more than enough lives to stain the entire universe in blood yet you have the audacity of calling us monsters? The disguise you are wearing cannot last forever, one day it shall fall for all existence to witness the pitiful being underneath."

The Doctor paled, faltering at this revelation.

"What a delectable curse pain is..." Kirei retreated away. "It reveals who we all are on the inside, creating demons we never knew we had. I have long accepted my inner demon although for you... Ha! Rejoice, Doctor! You truly are a magnificent, beautiful monster."

A dark look materialized on the Doctor`s face as he gritted his teeth. " _Give Gray back to me._ "

"Back to you?" Kirei gave a hollow laugh. "She was never yours in the first place. She is a person herself, have you forgotten? A girl who is regrettably chained to your existence, blinded too by your false name as a 'healer'."

At this point, the Doctor cannot restrain himself any longer. He stalked towards Kirei, eyes radiating like the heart of the sun itself. Only a single flying sword from Gilgamesh`s _Gate of Babylon_ stabbed him in the leg, sending him crashing onto the ground howling in pain. _Merodach (The Original Sin)_. The prototype of all Noble Phantasms wielded by sovereigns throughout history.

"Doctor!" Gray screamed, clawing in Kirei`s chokehold vainly. The man merely growled, quickly knocking her unconscious with his hand.

"You will bring your time-machine to us at this place before midnight." Gilgamesh smirked treacherously as he followed Kirei away. "No tricks. Otherwise, the girl shall suffer a thousand deaths."

With this, the two adversaries of the Holy Grail War disappeared from sight.

Only the Doctor remained on the ground, sobbing in agony from his bloody wound. Sorrow. Regret. Guilt. Misery. Despair. Hatred. All of these endless emotions began flooding within at his failure to protect his companion in this darkest of times. Then, something else came into his mind too. Endless cold vengeful fury. Fury at those who stole his companion away from him. An immense wrath, unlike anything he had felt in a long time, replacing the pain from his wound completely.

Unknown to the Doctor, in his sheer rage he had subconsciously activated a Servant Skill from _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_. The EX-ranked Skill of _Mad Enhancement_ , one only Berserker-Class Servants should be able to have.

It was merely a theory that the Doctor could be Summoned as a Berserker-Class Servant, because of who he was in the Last Great Time War. A man born from the flames of battle, forsaking everything he was in the name of peace and sanity. A reluctant soldier who ended the last great war of the heavens. Although for him to be regressing back into his War persona at this moment was certainly ominous...

"Gray...I`m coming to save you." the Doctor staggered up despite everything, his eyes colder than the void of outer space itself. "Only I need to call in a little assistance first..."

Demons are certainly going to run when a good man goes to war...

* * *

The TARDIs re-materialized at the small Japanese mansion that was Shirou`s house.

The morning sun had disappeared, covered by the overhead winter clouds.

Rin Tohsaka came running at the sound of the ancient time-machine`s return. This was quite unexpected...the Doctor had came back? Not that it was a bad thing too, considering what had happened this morning...

With a sign, Rin grimaced. Sakura had finally gave in to her internal malice, corrupted by _Angra Mainyu_ to become a nightmarish anathema known only as ' _Dark Sakura_ '. After nearly slaughtering everyone in a storm of bloodlust, her corrupted sister then retreated into the unknown. It was a miracle they survived, yet this was truly the darkest moment of the Holy Grail War. What worse could happen with the Doctor here?"

"Doctor?" the girl stopped at the blue box`s doors. "That was a quick journey, have you done whatever classified Ruler-things you mentioned already...?" The doors opened, causing Rin`s voice to falter.

"Hello, Rin." EMIYA the Archer smirked as he stepped outside the TARDIS. "Miss me?"

Rin gasped, mortified. ""You... _Archer!?_ " What are you doing here!?"

"I received a call from the Doctor." the Iron-Wrought Hero explained as the alien-madman himself solemnly walked outside from the TARDIS, legs covered in blood. "Another little unexpected crisis has appeared, therefore he asked me to step in."

The sound of footsteps sounded, then Shirou appeared. "Rin, I thought I heard the Doctor`s time-machine - " He stopped, staring at this unexpected situation. "Er..."

The Doctor gave a faint smile, despite his activated _Mad Enhancement_. "I think we should go inside first, eh?"

* * *

It was quite a time later that everyone was gathered for a miniature war council.

The Doctor had explained all that was happening. The looming invasion of the Cybermen. His face-to-face with Gilgamesh. Gray`s kidnapping.

Shirou, Rin, Illya, and Rider all listened to his story silently while bandaging the man`s wound. Time slowly passed until it was late afternoon when everything was revealed. Archer himself stood leaning against a corner wall in meditation, a reluctant look on his face. This was not what he was expecting when becoming allies with the Doctor...the man attracted more chaos than anything, yet he was the only one capable of defending the World from what was coming.

"Then...I assume you came to ask us for assistance in rescuing Gray?" Shirou spoke when the Doctor concluded, his hero of justice instincts flaring to life. Despite this Holy Grail War continuing to strain his ideals, the young boy would still never abandon one in need. Sakura`s fall had shattered him, although the hope of atonement did not fade too...

"It would be kind of you to do so." the Doctor sighed. "I was originally going to ask Rider to come with me although bringing the Masters here wouldn`t hurt."

Rin looked at the meditating Archer. Although the nameless Servant did not try to reconcile with her after his betrayal, it was at least assuring to know he was allied with the Doctor too in the oncoming battle. "When do we begin? We have to locate where Gray is being held captive first."

The Doctor did not answer her. "You know the way Servants and their Masters are able to dream about the others` past while sleeping because of their mental Magical Paths? It is an interesting ability from a scientific perspective, ancient Time Lords once harnessed these astral memories to foretell the future using a great supercomputer known as the _Matrix of Time_."

"What about it?" Shirou asked, bewildered.

The Doctor merely smirked. "Oh...nothing. I`m going to need a place to sleep here, hope you don`t mind."

Everyone blinked. " _...What!?_ " It was then that the Doctor explained what he was about to do. A stratagem only a mad genius like him would think of.

"Only after we rescued Gray, what is to stop Gilgamesh from killing all of us on sight?" Shirou spoke anxiously.

"I`ve thought of that too." the Doctor responded calmly. "The answer is... _this_." With this, the madman closed his eyes to summon a Noble Phantasm from _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_.

An object appeared in his hand. A small, otherworldly construct that sent Shirou staggering back, his _Projection_ Magecraft overloaded once more from an extraterrestrial artifact. " _Doctor...what is that?_ "

"This?" the Doctor raised the object in the air. "The ' _key_ ' to our victory."

On this shadowy night, the madman was about to become the predator of the darkness itself...


	47. Vengeance

_Gray was dreaming once more._

 _After being knocked unconscious, the young magus`s mind had faded into the depths of oblivion. Only the memories of the unknown past remained. Memories that were not hers...rather, the Doctor`s instead. It was quite strange too, for despite Gray being confirmed not to be the Doctor`s Master, she had continued to experience visions of his past when asleep. All his incarnations, walking eternity for millennia untold. A kind-hearted being who was the symbol of hope itself throughout all space-time.  
_

 _There will never come a time where the universe does not need a man like the Doctor._

 _Although..._

 _This time, another dream materialized.  
_

 _She was standing on a burning battlefield. The formerly beautiful landscape was covered in debris, a majestic ancient city ruined by despondent war. All around her, otherworldly spaceships in the sky were engaging a desperate battle against an unseen enemy. It was like the whole of creation itself was howling, stabbed from the inside out. Only what Gray herself was fixated on was that of an elderly man in an leather overcoat, observing everything with a haunted look in his eyes. With a shock, Gray understood what she was witnessing in this nightmare._

 _This man...he was the 'lost' incarnation of the Doctor known as 'The Warrior'. Then...this battlefield could only be -_

 _"The Last Great Time War." a voice answered grimly._

 _Gray looked behind bewilderingly to see the Doctor, her Doctor, materialize from nowhere to watch this nightmare beside her. "Doctor? I...what are you doing here? Aren`t you - ?"_

 _"Masters have the ability to see psychic visions of their Servants` memories when they were alive, remember?" the Doctor smiled faintly as the Warrior walked past without acknowledging them. "Time Lords have an innate ability like this too, all I am doing is basically reversing the polarity so as to 'hack your dream' in a way."_

 _"...I see." Gray blinked. "Er...then...could you witness my memories too as I`m witnessing yours?"  
_

 _The Doctor did not answer, calmly continuing to look on at the battlefield. "This certainly brings me back...the Fall of Arcadia, the final day of the Last Great Time War. The darkest 'moment' in all my lives..." Although the Doctor did indeed save Gallifrey in the end, the sorrowful legacy shall stay within him for the rest of his existence. A scar that would never fade. "It is rather an ominous memory of mine to dream of...only I suppose with what has happened, there was no other choice..."  
_

 _Gray sighed. After being the Doctor`s companion for this long, she knew from the cold edge in his eyes that something was amiss. Could it be that since he was in captivity, the Doctor was slowly regressing back into his 'War' incarnation? A sorrowful soldier, weighted down by his inner self, willing to do anything to save what matters the most? "Doctor...are you okay? I know I`m not there, only - "  
_

 _"Everything is fine!" the Doctor quickly hid his regret behind a smile. "I`m gathering a small band of allies to come rescue you. All I`m doing by being in this dream is making certain you are safe. Listen, when you awake..."_

 _Gray listened quietly to the Doctor. It was indeed a spectacularly hazardous rescue strategy, only it was potentially the only one that could end without endangering everything that was at stake here. "...I understand. Although..."_

 _"Although what? I thought of everything here!" the Doctor pretended to look shocked. "Was there something my clever mind missed? I do dislike explosive surprises from out of nowhere...which is all the time, basically..."_

 _"Er...no." Gray hesitated, remembering something from earlier. The question of what she was going to become after her life with the Doctor. Was she truly chained to the man`s existence after being his companion for this long? Could she ever return to being a 'normal' young magus after everything, her mind containing knowledge that would potentially become a burden more than anything else? Would it be her fault for what she becomes...or was it the Doctor`s in the end? "I...never mind. It`s nothing."  
_

 _The Doctor blinked. "Ah...then I promise, jelly babies when this is over?"_

 _Gray smiled, everything slowly fading into nothingness as the dream began to end. "What do you think?"_

* * *

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, awakening himself from the psychic 'dream-hack'.

He was within another spare room inside Emiya Shirou`s house. The ginger magus himself was anxiously standing there holding a packet of jelly babies . "Er...I assume you did it?"

"One thing I like about you, Shirou." the Doctor picked himself up. "You never miss the obvious. Ah, jelly babies! A present for _me_? Excellent, vampires love strawberry ones... Anyway, all we need here is to being this little operation."

The boy hesitated. The oncoming battle was approaching only the Doctor`s eyes shone with aspiring valiance. "Aren`t you...er...scared? We are going against the most dangerous being on the Throne of Heroes after all. There is no telling what could happen."

"Shirou, courage is never merely a matter of not being frightened...it is being afraid only doing what you have to do anyway." the Doctor assured the boy wisely. "Besides...fear makes companions of us all."

With this the alien-madman walked away, a strange ominous smirk on his face.

At midnight, everyone assembled outside. The Doctor. Shirou. Rin. Archer. Rider. Illya. Finally Lancer, who had appeared too with a smile at the thought of betraying his dastardly Master at last. "I never thought the precognizance of my death would be so disturbing, only at least an audience is here with me, eh?" the Doctor laughed calmly.

Everyone looked at him. There was something strange about the man`s joyful personality all this time... Unknown to all, the Doctor`s EX-ranked _Mad Enhancement_ was still secretly in effect, his vengeful wrath hidden underneath a guise of eccentric lunacy.

Indeed, the Doctor was approaching his breaking point. All the tragedies he witnessed since arriving in the Magical multiverse. His failures to save anyone in the previous Holy Grail War. The corruption of Artoria into Saber Alter. Unable to interfere in this fixed point of history to truly save anyone. Being called a monster himself for who he was in his previous incarnations. His precious companion being held in captivity. What more could a man like him take before everything comes crashing down in a flood of inner darkness?

"You are quite a mortifying person to be with." Archer broke the silence sarcastically. "Although I expected nothing less..."

"I certainly hope you did not." The Doctor became solemn, guiding everyone into the faint light of the TARDIS.

* * *

Gray herself awoke from unconsciousness.

She was laying on the cold winter ground, wrapped in elegant merciless chains that stopped all escape. Unbreakable chains that space itself distorted around it. "What...is...?"

" _Enkidu (The Chains of Heaven)_." Gilgamesh appeared, looking down at Gray in disdain. "You should be honored, girl. As you are related to Saber in a way, I am taking extraordinary precautions to ensure you do not escape. This is my favorite Noble Phantasm, the greatest secret hidden within the _Gate of Babylon_. An Anti-Divine weapon that reigns over the gods themselves. What do you think of it?"

"Hmm...not too much." Gray glared at the King of Heroes rebelliously. "The Doctor has a Scientific-equivalent of these, forged from the heart of a dying star. It`s nothing special after all I`ve witnessed throughout space-time - "

Gilgamesh scowled, reaching for Gray to look her in the face. The young girl did not cry out, rather glaring silently at the First Hero in fortitude. "I see you`re a renegade like that lowlife Healer himself when it comes to accepting my sovereignty. The only reason I have not carved out your heart is that Kirei insisted on sparing you until the Healer gives me his precious time-machine. Although..." He gave an ugly sneer. "You certainly remind me of Saber...it is a shame she is corrupted yet once I have that Healer`s time-machine, I shall rule over history itself, forcing the King of Knights back to me. As sovereign, I shall overthrow all the calamities of this World, creating a utopia that would - "

"You really enjoy the sound of your voice, you know that?" Gray yawned sarcastically.

Footsteps appeared, then Kirei walked from from shadows. "My...our guest is being quite spirited, Gilgamesh?" He smiled like this was nothing more than an ordinary night of watching the stars. "It is good to know someone else here is excited. Humankind is such an interesting bunch, I shall do enjoy their deaths in regret when _All The World`s Evils_ is unleashed..."

"You think pain is something to be joyful about?" the girl looked at him, sickened.

"Oh?" Kirei laughed. "Pain is indeed a curse, yet happiness is forever unobtainable. I`m certain your precious Doctor understands this too. He needs the pain of others to give his blood-stained life meaning, no?"

Gray was unable to believe this. "The Doctor has been many things, only he is never one to enjoy the suffering of others! He is a healer who - "

"A healer who is nothing without someone to save!" Kirei indicated towards the surrounding landscape. "Think of all those lives throughout the universe in need of aid! The Doctor is attracted to their suffering like a benevolent yet predatory wolf to blood, feeding on their misery to give reason to his existence as a 'healer'. Certainly more lives shall be sacrificed on the way as he 'saves' the world, only he never looks back on it out of shame. Being a 'healer' is like a chain of redemption to him for all the necessary battles he was forced to do in the name of peace and sanity. He is indeed a beautiful monster, one whose innate kindness is haunted forever by his false name! What is your answer to that, my dear?"

There was no answer from Gray. She could merely stare in horrified bewilderment, unable to respond.

"Hmph. No matter." Kirei smirked. "Whatever grandiose schemes of ruling the universe we have will mean nothing should that foolish Doctor be present. All that meaningless good he accomplished in his life shall come to an end here..."

Silence passed. As the night continued, merely the sound of the wind can be heard.

Then, a familiar-sounding wheezing sound came too. The sound of the TARDIS, one that brings hope to all.

A moment later, the Doctor appeared with Emiya Shirou and Rin Tohsaka behind him. The TARDIS was strangely levitating in mid-air from a Magecraft spell cast on it earlier. "Gray!" the alien-man looked at her anxiously. "Are you okay?

"I...I`m fine...Doctor." Gray spoke hesitantly. There was something about the Doctor`s eyes radiating of immeasurable fury. No more kindness can be seen within, replace by a silent howling wrath. With a shiver, Gray quickly remembered the Doctor`s stratagem. She needed to calm down, everything was going to be fine...hopefully.

The Doctor made certain Gray was unharmed before glaring murderously at Kirei and Gilgamesh. "My...this is a surprise indeed." Gilgamesh smirked sadistically. "I though you would scurry away, little Healer. All those mongrels out there in need only you chose death instead by coming here."

"At least the Doctor has more of a heart than you ever will!" Shirou was looking in hatred at the King of Heroes too. "I hope you have enough swords, King of Heroes, because when I - "

"Shirou, enough." the Doctor interrupted calmly. "It is time to begin this."

* * *

Everything was quiet.

The Doctor stood in fortitude. "You will first release Gray. Then, I will give you what you want."

Gilgamesh sneered, although the chains of _Enkidu_ gradually moved aside from Gray. "Remember no tricks, Healer. I could simply kill you here as anywhere. Fear me, I am the sovereign who is willing to destroy humankind a hundred times over."

"No...fear _me_." the Doctor gave a smirk despite everything. "I am a madman who has _saved_ humankind a thousand times over."

Kirei restrained the girl, holding his blades under her neck before forcing her forward as Rin used Magecraft to slowly levitate the TARDIS towards Gilgamesh. "What an interesting construct..." the First Hero walked over, reaching for the doors. It was locked. An indignant beep sounded from within the TARDIS.

"Ah...You`re going to need the TARDIS key to access the insides!" Everyone watched awkwardly as the Doctor began searching through his pockets, pulling out a strange assortment of objects. The sonic-screwdriver. An old monocle. A stethoscope. A fob watch. A flute-recorder. A book titled _Advanced Quantum Mechanics_. "It's a mistake to clutter one's pockets, never throw anything away unless you have to. Hmm...it has to be in here somewhere...I - oopsies!"

An elegant perfect cube made of solid crystal dropped out of the Doctor`s pockets. "Oh...sorry. Forgot I was carrying this artifact, pretend you didn`t see - "

"What is that, Healer?" Gilgamesh noticed an extraordinary energy being radiated from the cube. "A weapon?"

"This? No, it`s nothing too special." the Doctor hastily answered. ""Only an invention of sufficient technology. I nearly died because of this in my past incarnations, you wouldn`t want it for yourself, I assure - "

"No matter what it is, as it exists on this earth it belongs to me." Greed glinted in the King of Heroes`s eyes. "You will give me whatever that cube is, Doctor, along with the key. Only then shall I have Kirei release your companion."

The Doctor looked hesitant, gently throwing the artifacts. "Are you certain about this? I don`t think the audience would approve of your excessively bombastic self."

"Audience?" Gilgamesh frowned, looking behind. A small army of metal-armored beings had silently materialized from out of nowhere, all staring ominously at this gathering of Servants and Masters.

The Cybermen have arrived.

* * *

This is what happened.

The strange cube from the Doctor`s pocket was secretly a Noble Phantasm from the library of _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ known as the _Key To Time (Cube of the Six-fold Eternity)_. A legendary artifact from the nuclear chaos of the time before Time itself, forged to maintain the equilibrium of the multiverse itself. The Doctor in his past incarnations had been tasked before to protect this all-powerful object, therefore he was able to summon a weakened replica as a Noble Phantasm. Despite wielding a microscopic fraction of the original`s power, it was still an Anti-World Noble Phantasm in the end.

A scientific replica radiating such abnormal energy the Cybermen instantly became attracted to its activation, forcing them out of hiding into the battlefield of the Holy Grail War. Therefore, the Doctor basically manipulated Gilgamesh`s greed to his advantage, forcing the King of Heroes into a head-on clash against the alien Iron-Wrought Legions.

"Doctor..." the Cyber-Leader of the army stalked forwards, unexpectedly surprising everyone. Everyone except for the Doctor, that is. "You will explain this illogical situation. Why is this man holding the _Key To Time_ in his hands?"

"This _man_!?" Gilgamesh snarled, hiding his bewilderment. "What rebelliousness! You do not know my identity!? I am Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, you lowly -

"Good to see the Cybermen have survived this long in a multiverse of Magic...regrettably." the Doctor addressed the Iron-Wrought Soldier. "Only I thought you should know in your conquest of this multiverse that this man, Gilgamesh, has stolen the _Key_ from me. Mentioned something about taking over all of space time too with the TARDIS."

The Cyber-Leader stared at the King of Heroes in monotone disdain. "This is illogical. Only our master, the Shadow of Eternity, shall be able to do this. The human named Gilgamesh will surrender the _Key_ to us, then - "

A dagger came from out of nowhere, stabbing into the Cyber-Leader`s head. Gilgamesh had activated the _Gate of Babylon_ , wrath etched on his face. "Blind little mongrels, I will not surrender anything to the likes of you!

Another Cyberman stepped forward to take command. "You are not our true target for tonight, human. Only the Doctor is. Cease this hostility, otherwise we shall retaliate with necessary force."

Shirou and Rin slowly backed away. This was all in the Doctor`s strategy of saving Gray while tricking the dark forces of the Holy Grail War into destroying the other. Although the Cybermen seemed more formidable than the Doctor described...these armored beings radiated that of Science rather than Magic, an outside plague in this supernatural existence...

"The Shadow of Eternity, eh?" the Doctor muttered. "What does the true mastermind behind the death of Magic want in the Holy Grail War?"

"He wants to see you alone." the Cyberman responded.

The Doctor blinked. "...I...what?"

"We have come to deliver this message. You shall come to the outskirts of Fuyuki tomorrow at midnight. Only then will our master reveal himself to you." the Cyber-Leader answered calmly. "It is time you finally understand the identity of the one you have been searching for all this time."

"Hmm...I see... At least someone is having a 'steely' head despite everything." the Doctor smirked at the Cyberman. "Ah...which reminds me, I have a logic-based question for you!" The Doctor made a deep breath. "The ancient legends say the hero Gilgamesh was two-thirds god and on-third human. The thing is, Gilgamesh considers all humans to be mongrels. Therefore, by the infinite wisdom of Cyber-logic, what does that make Gilgamesh?"

The Cybermen considered this. "Solution, Gilgamesh is one-third mongrel himself."

Silence. For once, horrified shock was on everyone`s faces. "At least someone finally admitted it..." Shirou muttered.

" _You..._ " Gilgamesh`s face had become so warped by fury he barely appeared human. "You miserable lowlifes! _I shall destroy you all!_ " Golden portals covered the sky as the _Gate of Babylon_ began raining down an ocean of blades. Noble Phantasms roared like thunderbolts, sending dust flying into the air, obscuring the stars themselves. Steel howled as the Cybermen quickly countered with their scientific weaponry, lasers flaring in the night like lightning. Although a hundred of the Iron-Wrought Soldiers fell in the initial onslaught, reinforcements began to teleport from nowhere, marching towards Gilgamesh relentlessly. Another earth-shattering battle of Magic against Science.

"Gilgamesh!" Kirei evaded as a longsword flew past. "You must calm yourself! The Doctor has tricked us from - arghhh!" Gray used this distraction to kick Kirei`s legs as she made an escape. " _You..._ " Kirei stabbed with his Black Key blades only for the girl to counter by pulling out her _Grim Reaper_ scythe hidden within her cloak.

The Doctor quickly stole back the _Key To Time_ along with the TARDIS key that Gilgamesh dropped in his fury. Shirou slashed with his _Projected_ blades. Rin blasted _Gandr_ shots. More battalions of the Iron-Wrought Legions materialized. A super-sonic arrow howled, condensing into a roaring arcane explosion as EMIYA the Archer sharpshooted the enemy from a distance. Rider appeared from out of spirit form, slashing her chains to force the Cyber-arm into only targeting the King of Heroes. Lancer was the last arrival, piercing through the enemy battalions with his spear, a look of bloodlusted joy on his face.

"Lancer!" Kirei snapped as he continued his battle against Gray, a storm of blades weaving the air. "Assist me by killing this girl!"

"I think not Master!" Lancer deflected a barrage of lasers from the Doctor. "This is retribution for Bazett! I`m going to enjoy watching everything you so carefully orchestrated for this Holy Grail War fall into ruin!"

Kirei kicked Gray away before staring at his Servant. "I see...I suppose there is no other choice." He raised his arm, activating the Command Seals on it. "Then, by the authority of my Command Seals...Lancer, kill yoursel - "

" _No!_ " the Doctor raised his sonic-screwdriver. The man staggered in pain as a high-frequency sound-wave blasted outwards, interrupting his final command.

With a growl, Kirei recovered. " _You shall die for this, Doctor!_ " He threw a Black Key at the Doctor`s signature gadget, shattering it to scrap metal. Gray launched herself at the man with her scythe, only for Kirei to slash the young magus`s face viciously with a blade.

" _Gray!_ " the Doctor screamed as the girl crashed onto the ground, her face covered in blood. Something deep within the Time Lord came flaring to life. An indescribable fury, like the entire universe was being incinerated his vengeance. A flame that cannot be extinguished for all eternity. One he not felt since the Time War itself.

"Doctor!" Shirou disengaged from the battle to run over, picking up Gray in his arms. Luckily the girl was alive, only she needed healing quickly. "We have to retreat back to the TARDIS, there is no - "

"You go ahead without me." the Doctor answered calmly, his fury barely restrained. "I have to take care of something first."

He glared hatefully at Kirei, who was watching all this with an insidious smirk. "What did I tell you, Doctor? You could`ve used your time-machine to satisfy all your life`s desires although you chose to immerse yourself as a 'healer', becoming a beautiful monster instead!" The adversary taunted as the Doctor came at him, a blur of alien-martial arts. "With this, you endure the curse of immeasurable pain, unable to escape from this endless path of self-destruction!"

EX-ranked _Mad Enhancement_ gave the Doctor the necessary durability to survive, more of a Berserker-Class than anything else. Indeed, the _Fury of the Last Time Lord_ had finally been unleashed as a warrior.

"Only this self-destruction is what gives you purpose, taking lives while healing more to create meaning for yourself! Others exist for you to inflict your self-obsessed identity onto all!" Kirei countered the Doctor`s Venusian Aikido, grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck. "Tell me, what makes you think you think you are truly a 'doctor' after all this time?"

Blood came spilling from out the Doctor`s mouth as he gritted his teeth, a moment of sanity returning. He was indeed a beautiful monster, one who has seen all the cruelty and cowardice in the universe... Although unlike Kirei who enjoyed watching the pain of others for his enjoyment, the alien-man perceived the curse of pain as something else... One last clever thought came to his mind. He unexpectedly thrust his head forward, smashing it into Kirei`s forehead.

Kirei sneered, more surprised than hurt. "What that suppose to do anything? Rejoice, Doctor! A monster like you shall die without all..." His face contorting in bewilderment. A flood of memories spontaneously appeared into Kirei`s mind. Memories that were not his to begin with. Planets. Stars. Galaxies. Humans. Aliens. The space-time continuum itself. "What... _what have you done!?_ "

"Made you understand." the Doctor grimaced as Kirei dropped him, grasping at his head in agony. "Time Lords have the psychic ability to transfer their memories by making contact with others. You want the reason I call myself a healer this much? This is my answer. These are all the memories of my past, revealed for you to personally witness."

"No!" Kirei staggered as the Time Lord`s memories slowly began to overload his mind. Life. Death. Hope. Despair. Love. Hatred. A madman who has everything, a madman who has nothing. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that should never be spoken. More pain than one man could ever hold. "I...make it stop...you..."

"What is the matter? I thought you _enjoyed_ the agony of others." the Doctor stoically watched without sympathy. "I've seen things even you wouldn't believe. I've lost things you would never understand. All this pain is something I have to live with, because you know why? Pain is a gift. Without the capacity for pain, we cannot feel the hurt we inflict on others. That is the reason I could continue calling myself a ' _healer_ '."

Kirei howled, the memories finally _shattering_ his mind as he fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing he remembered was despite that unforgivable fury, the Doctor never raised his voice.

* * *

With one last sword stabbed into metal, the final Cyberman of the invasion force fell.

Gilgamesh kicked aside its armored corpse, brushing off the dust. "Hmph...it is disgraceful for the king to stain himself with extraterrestrial blood. Kirei, I do hope you defeated the..." The King of Heroes froze, seeing the overseer incapacitated on the ground.

"Doctor?" the madman laughed, with all his allies inside the TARDIS. The psychic overload to Kirei`s mind had made him fall comatose for days. When he finally awakens, the Holy Grail War will be approaching its end...with it, shall come the overseer`s inevitable death too. It was a fixed point in time, after all.

Gilgamesh growled. This fool, this raggedy lowlife, was able to outsmart him? "This is not over, Healer. I shall stain the entire universe with your dead corpse`s blood!" A barrage of blades emerged from _Gate of Babylon_ aimed at the TARDIS, only to be deflected off a crystalline barrier.

"I had the _Key To Time_ create a force-field to protect the old dear." the Doctor entered his time-machine, deactivating the cube. "This is indeed not over although at the moment, consider yourself spared from my wrath. I need to take care of my wounded companion."

With this, the alien-man dematerialized the TARDIS.

One battle had been victorious, only the war itself was not quite over...

* * *

The corrupted young flower named 'Dark Sakura' watched as the TARDIS disappear from the battlefield in the distance.

She had been curious about the sound of shattering steel as she wandered aimlessly about Fuyuki, therefore chose to stealthily investigate. It was quite a surprise to see nearly every remaining Servant and Master ally themselves with the alien-madman as he rescued his beloved companion from the dark forces of the Holy Grail War.

"Ha...the Doctor was victorious in the end..." the girl gave a hollow laugh, no sign of her former kindly self remaining. Only the taint of _Angra Mainyu_ itself could be heard, a haunting symphony of never-ending calamity. "He was so willing to save his companion only did not do anything to save _me!_ " Bloody mud-red shadows burst from the ground as the host of _All The World`s Evils_ seethed in immeasurable lamentation. That joyful smile on the Doctor`s face as he departed, thinking he has achieved a wonderful victory. Unforgivable. The Doctor must die for this. The Doctor must die for this. The Doctor must die for -

"You have to remember your purpose here." a stern, heartless voice interrupted her thoughts. "The Holy Grail itself is nearly within sight. A simple distraction like the Doctor shall merely obstruct everything."

The silhouette of a swordswoman appeared from out of nowhere, eyes cold like deadly steel. A warrior finally awakened to the hopelessness of existence. This was the _Dark-Tainted Tyrant_ formerly known as the King of Knights. _Saber Alter_.

"As I am your blade, I promise to annihilate all who bring you harm." Saber Alter brandished her fallen sword of ultimate light. "He too will not be spared from this."

The dark knight`s blade gleamed, eager for the Doctor`s blood.


	48. The Watcher

_There was once a young girl who was born inside a graveyard._

 _She was an orphan, one that could have been raised to become an 'normal' person despite her origins. A promising ordinary life ahead of her, living in the outskirts of twenty-first century Britain as a shy only quite adorable English schoolgirl. Although this was never meant to be...not with the girl`s extraordinary ancestry. For the graveyard she had been born in happened to contain a ceremonial grave. One that strangely symbolized the girl as the last known descendant of a legend whose name shall last until the end of time itself._

 _King Arthur Pendragon._

 _It was not long after childhood that her ancestral secret was revealed. The distant call of Magic had not faded for those who carried the blood of the King of Knights, therefore this girl became a student-magus at the Mage`s Association`s Clock Tower despite her amateur skills in Magecraft. Only this girl`s ancestry was rather a burden than a blessing. As the last wielder of King Arthur`s other divine blade, Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines to the Ends of The World), it was her place to protect this earth like her distant ancestor did in times foregone._ _Would she truly be able to discover happiness when her past overshadowed everything she was herself?_

 _At the moment, nothing would be able to answer this question. For a certain madman with a box came unexpectedly crashing into this girl`s quiet existence. A nameless alien-lunatic who invited her to walk in eternity with him.  
_

 _After journeying this long, it was like it would never stop. Home merely became an afterthought to the girl as she explored all of space-time with the alien. Although a dreaded revelation one day came to her...was she becoming chained to this madman`s existence like she was to her ancestor? What would she become after this journey is over?_

 _It was another question the girl was unable to answer..._

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes. "Gray..." _  
_

It seemed the alien time-traveler was indeed able to see into the girl`s memories when dreaming like she did to his. At this time, he still did not know who truly Summoned him into this Magical multiverse only Gray indeed had something to do with it, theoretically... This was a thought he would have to save for later as the young magus came walking in, half her face covered in bandages.

"Doctor? You okay?" Gray froze as the alien-man looked despairingly at her. "I`ve told you, it wasn`t your fault for what happened. See? Shirou along with everyone else used healing Magecraft to help me recover. It is going to leave a scar, only that is a small cost for our victory, eh? I..."

The Doctor stopped listening. What the man done last night was something he swore to never do once more...become a warrior. The Last Great Time War was more than enough for all his incarnations. Only this vengeful self-loathing of his failure to protect his companion continued haunting him, despite seeming to calm down from the outside. Although the immeasurable fury of _Mad Enhancement_ had faded, Gray`s wounds are another unforgettable scar that his name as a 'healer' could not solve everything in the end. "Gray...come with me."

The young magus blinked as the Doctor guided her through Shirou`s house. Another day of the Holy Grail War had begun...

"Good morning, Doctor." Shirou passed by the time-travelers. "Lovely sunrise, eh? Archer mentioned he wanted to see you later. Something about 'abnormal negative psychic energy behavior' around Fuyuki, Told me you would understand this message."

The Doctor hesitated. "Hmm...interesting...it`s all sciency-wiency to me."

"Sciency-wiency!?" A yawning Rin appeared. "What are you, a child? Oh, sorry...your obsession with jelly babies should`ve made this obvious."

"Think of me more as a paradox in an anomaly, eh?" the madman acknowledged roguishly. "Anyway...I know Lancer disappeared into the unknown after our battle last night. What are you lovely Masters going to do from here on?"

Shirou meditated on this. "Hmm...before we could face _Angra Mainyu_ , we have to defeat Saber Alter first. I know you are trying to search for a cure to her corruption although it seems the Holy Grail War is approaching its ending. A long battle is ahead therefore we are going to scout out Fuyuki the rest of the day after Rider recovers from her wounds." He hesitated, revealing a ceremonial dagger in his hand. "Illya thought of having me using this blade, the _Azoth Sword_ , as a base for _Projecting_ the legendary _Jeweled Sword of Zelretch_ as a contingency. Er...I know you aren`t a magus at all, only what do you think of this scientifically?

"Ah, Zelretch!" the Doctor admired the elegant Mystic Code. "Splendid chap, although quite an obnoxious Magical rival when it comes time-travel throughout the multiverse."

Rin looked up. "You...know the Wizard Marshall?"

"Oh, I once nearly exorcised him in a Reality Marble I created." the Doctor spoke like this was nothing. "He retaliated by stealing all my jelly babies afterwards. I suppose this is what happens when you meddle in the affairs of wizards... As for your contingency, Shirou... Hmm...it is certainly ingenious only the limitations of supernatural Block Transfer Computations must be quite a barrier."

Shirou blinked. "Block Transfer...?"

"Oh, sorry. Basically, a more scientifically advanced version of _Projection_ magic in the home universe where I`m from." the Doctor explained. "The secret art of manipulating space-time itself using 'solidified mathematics'. You could create objects out of nothing. Stop entropy throughout existence. Repair temporal paradoxes. The outside police box form of the TARDIS herself was constructed with Block Transfer Computations for defensive protection. Although re-forging a Magic dagger to become capable of conducting the _Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon_ is a theory I myself am uncertain about... Shame I have to depart, otherwise I would love to stay as a witness in this experiment. For Science, eh?"

Shirou smiled regretfully, acknowledging there are other matters the Doctor has to investigate rather than giving his assistance here. 'Extraterrestrial' matters. "For Science indeed..."

A moment later, the Doctor brought Gray outside alone to where the TARDIS was. "Gray, I would like to introduce you to someone. An...'ally' who will be with us for the rest of our time here."

Gray blinked. "An ally?

"After all that chaos last night, I thought it was necessary for me to bring a little backup." the Doctor knocked on the TARDIS doors. "Someone who could help me protect you should anything else happen. I wouldn`t last long on the battlefield despite my magnificent intelligence, remember?"

The TARDIS doors opened for a familiar-looking gentleman to step outside. A stern, elderly gentleman with silvery hair, carrying a wooden cane. Gray gasped in recognition. " _You!?_ " Indeed, it was the First incarnation of the Doctor himself. The original, one could say. The stranger who came to rescue Gray when she was hopelessly became lost in the TARDIS all that time ago. Although...something was wrong. The First`s entire body seemed to be transparent, like a ghost risen from the grave.

"There is a Noble Phantasm in _The Oncoming Storm_ called _The Watcher (Observer of Time`s End)_." the Doctor explained calmly. "It enables me to temporarily summon a weakened ' _Alter Ego_ '-Class Servant of one of my previous deceased incarnations into existence. Think of him as a 'solidified astral projection', eh? From what I could understand, _The Watcher_ is suppose to symbolize all the faces I wore throughout all my lives, continuing the legacy of being a 'healer' to the universe. Quite extraordinary what sufficiently advanced Magic is able to accomplish here..."

The First smirked at Gray silently. Despite being an astral clone of the original, it seems this 'Alter Ego' was unable to unable to speak because of his otherworldliness. No Noble Phantasms/Skills he would have as a true Servant too... Only the Doctor never needed any supernatural abilities back in his home universe. "Er...hello." Gray awkwardly smiled back, hopeful that with the presence of more than one 'Doctor' here, everything was going to be fine.

At the sound of a tree branch snapping, the First quickly faded into spirit form. It would be best no one else knew of his presence. All warfare is based on deception, after all...

"Doctor." EMIYA the Archer approached from out of nowhere, his face grim. "I see you`ve recovered from your wounds...good. You are going to need all your strength for what is coming."

"The abnormal negative psychic energy you detected? I assume _Angra Mainyu_ is the cause of it." The Doctor was solemn too. He had faced against his home universe`s version of the ultimate embodiment of absolute evil back in previous incarnations. Only then, it was an all-powerful eldritch multiversal-entity named ' _The Black Guardian_ '...more than a killjoy when it comes to jelly babies too... "Old TARDIS itself was becoming anxious as its sheer malign presence was distorting space-time itself. Strange...from what I know, history never mentioned _All The World`s Evils_ as being this formidable. It must have something to do with the aftermath of our battle from last night."

Archer sighed. "This goes far beyond that of the Holy Grail War. We need to investigate this immediately otherwise the Counter Force itself will initiate a greater activation in response to _Angra Mainyu_ `s abnormal behavior."

A name came to Gray`s mind. "Sakura!"

"The name of a Japanese flower. Scientific name is _Prunus serrulata_." the Doctor muttered to himself. "Lovely when it comes to bonsai, only this is not the time - "

"No, Doctor." Gray interrupted hastily. "Sakura Matou! She is the host of _Angra Mainyu_ , remember? All we need to do is locate where she ran away to, then everything will be - "

The Doctor looked at her, astonished. "Gray...you`re a genius! The TARDIS is able to detect anything in the observable universe. All we need to do is attach the biodata computer to the chronometric astrometer while calibrating it to detect mana-based signatures on a sentient life form. Simple!"

"I assume you would want this too..." Archer _Projected_ a replica of the sonic-screwdriver, handing it to him. "A replacement for the one that was destroyed - " The Doctor gave a cry of joy, quickly embracing the bowman gratefully. "Mmm...no need for that." EMIYA awkwardly back away. "Then...unless you have other matters, it is time for us to depart?"

"What do you think?" the Doctor smirked, opening the TARDIS doors. There was indeed another matter on his mind. The Cybermen had told him that the Shadow of Eternity wanted to see him face-to-face at midnight. After solving the little situation with _Angra Mainyu_ he should secretly sneak away to investigate this too. No need for others to know about it, aside from Gray. There was more than enough darkness in the Holy Grail War already after all...

It was only a moment later when Shirou came outside that he noticed the old blue box disappearing into nothingness. "Oh...looks like the Doctor forgot to say good-bye..." Although this was expected. The sad, noble story of the Holy Grail War was not the eccentric madman`s, for his legend is one that walks in eternity.

All that matters was the story hopefully become a good one.

Victory continued to be an ever-distant promise...

* * *

The TARDIS materialized once more.

The Doctor stepped outside, scanning the landscape with the _Projected_ sonic-screwdriver.

What an extraordinary situation it was here...an alien time-traveler allying himself with a supernatural bowman from the future and the last descendant of King Arthur to stop an ancient eldritch calamity from destroying all humankind. This would indeed be a story that history itself shall never remember... "Hmm...strange. From the sonic`s readings, Sakura`s life-signatures are scattered all over the outskirts of Fuyuki. The corrupted Holy Grail is affecting the surrounding Leylines, therefore glitching our scientific equipment."

"The Greater Grail is located within a cavern not far from here." Archer observed. "I could go on a stealth reconnaissance to check on the present situation since its protected by a Bounded Field. You should stay here, I wouldn`t be away long although..." EMIYA stopped. "Doctor, you should be ready to defend yourself should anything happen. I don`t think _Angra Mainyu_ is an entity you could reason with despite your lunacy. At this moment, the Holy Grail War is more of a place for warriors, not healers."

"Nonsense! I never carry a weapon, my clever mind is more than - " The Doctor hesitated, the haunting memory of Gray`s face covered in blood coming to him. What Archer mentioned was true. His reluctance for battle already wounded Gray, there was no other choice here. His past incarnations were soldiers too in times of absolute necessity. This Holy Grail War is, reluctantly, a time where he finally needed to acknowledge his inner warrior. He sighed.

"Hmph...fine. Watch this." The madman closed his eyes, searching quietly through the mental library of _The Oncoming Storm_. More than a thousand Noble Phantasms/Skills that embodied his collective identity of all his incarnations. Past. Present, Future. The ultimate symbol of the eternal protector of space-time. Only for this moment, there was a single Noble Phantasm he sought to activate...

A black cane-umbrella with an elaborate handle resembling a question mark materialized in the Doctor`s hand. "Ah, my _Question Mark Umbrella (Shield of Unknown Eternity)_! One of my previous incarnations loved to carry this around. Would have this Summoned with me as a Saber/Shielder-Class Servant. Nothing like the sonic-screwdriver only it does provide protection against excessive vaporization. Could be used as a makeshift sword or shield too, what do you think?"

"I...see..." Archer grimaced disappointingly. The Doctor had previously described all the weapon-based Noble Phantasms he was theoretically able to wield within the library of _The Oncoming Storm_. EMIYA`s favorite one was called the _Hand of Omega (Engine of the Final Star)_ , an almighty scientific artifact capable of forging entire worlds. Although a simple 'umbrella' would be fine too. "Whatever suits you then. Ah...I should be going. Please, don`t wander off." The Counter Guardian hastily disappeared into spirit form.

Gray stood there in the meantime, looking skywards at the cloud-covered afternoon.

Once this Holy Grail War investigation was over, it was finally time to continue journeying throughout the multiverse in the TARDIS. Space. Time. Everywhere. Nowhere. This long journey was like a beautiful dream...a dream she secretly hoped to never awaken from. For when it does, she would be forced to accept that dreaded revelation. Of becoming chained to the Doctor`s existence, like she is to her ancestor too... Unless... "Doctor? I...I have something I want to ask of you - "She hesitated. The alien-man was strangely heading towards something in the near-distance. A lonely graveyard, a surprisingly dark look on his previously light-hearted face. "Doctor?"

"This is quite curious..." the Doctor muttered to himself, not listening. "' _He'_ should be resting there, no?"

" _Who?_ Doctor, what are you going about?" Gray began running after him. The Doctor was being curious...that means it is time to wander off.

Hopefully nothing bad was going to happen...

* * *

Everything was silent.

Only the sound of footsteps could be heard as Gray entered the graveyard with the Doctor. The air was stagnant, an ominous symbol of what was to come although the nearby graves strangely made Gray peaceful on the inside. This place reminded her of her birthplace...of being born surrounded by death, an uncertain future ahead of everything. Although that is fine...where there is life, there is hope.

The Doctor finally stopped, looking sorrowful at one simple gravestone. "Hello there, Kiritsugu."

 _Kiritsugu?_ Emiya Shirou`s father? The Magus Killer who once nearly assassinated the Doctor himself? Gray chose to not speak, rather quietly observing the Doctor as he gave his respects.

"I did promise I would not be seeing you after what happened on that night." the Doctor acknowledged sympathetically, memories flooding into his mind. "The night when you rescued the little boy who would become Emiya Shirou. You did nearly end my life before, only that was understandable. You did what you had to do, like I did myself when I was known as 'War'. Although I see you indeed redeemed yourself by becoming a healer afterwards. A healer to the boy you saved, giving him the hope of a better future in the end. I do hope you are at peace with this... Good-bye, Kiritsugu. Good-bye...you wonderful old healer."

The Doctor stood for another moment before departing, his hearts strangely calm too.

It was time to continue on with this journey through eternity...

* * *

...Although...

The Doctor froze at the edge of the graveyard, with Gray nearly crashing into him from behind. "Blood on steel."

"...What?" Gray blinked bewilderingly.

"There is a scent in the air." the Doctor`s Time Lord instincts went into overdrive. "Decayed blood on steel metal." He scanned the surroundings with the _Projected_ sonic-screwdriver. "Plate armor covered by an abnormal coating of mana by the sonic`s readings... It couldn`t be Archer, he doesn`t wear this much protection on him. Unless..."

What happened after this was unexpected.

The ghostly form of the First Doctor revealed himself, eyes wide as he stabbed desperately forwards with his wooden cane. The sound of clanging metal shattered the peaceful tranquility as a familiar-looking swordswoman defended with a dark ominous blade, her stealth attack failed.

Gray instinctively reached for her _Grim Reaper_ scythe as the Doctor brandished his _Question Mark Umbrella_. The enemy merely glared sternly, backing away to ready another strike, her formerly kind-hearted face obscured with -

" _No..._ " the Doctor faltered, his voice cracked. He knew the battle was inevitable when it came, although to finally see her face-to-face like this..." _You..._ " There was no reasoning with this enemy...after all, he did nothing in the past as a 'healer' to stop her fall from grace, therefore why would she forgive him at this moment? The torment of watching eternity itself came crashing down on the lonely Doctor once more, shattering the fragile tranquility in his hearts.

Gray too hesitated in dread as the alien-man`s _True Name Discernment_ Skill as a Ruler activated, affirming the swordswoman`s identity. A pale, corrupted knight covered by darkened armor, her cruel void eyes hidden behind a visor. The once-elegant divine blade she wielded seemed covered in radiant blood, cursed by the meaningless legacy of infinite glory from ancient times. A symbol of the inner darkness that embodied her heart.

This was no longer the majestic King of Knights the Doctor was looking at.

Rather, it was a Dark-Tainted Tyrant instead.

 _This was Saber Alter..._


	49. Saber Alter

There was no salvation here for the fallen King of Knights.

With a stab in his hearts, the Doctor recognized Saber Alter could only have appeared before him for one single purpose. "You are here to kill me..."

"Indeed, Doctor." Although Saber Alter`s voice was calm there is no hiding the cold-hearted malice within. "As Sakura`s sword, I promised to slay all who stood before her will. You are no exception to this, neither is your...'companion'." The Dark-Tainted Tyrant hesitated for a moment, looking at Gray. "Interesting...my last known descendant, eh? Think of it as a mercy for you to fall at your ancestor`s blade."

"Saber..." the Doctor`s eyes were desperate, radiating sentimental despair. Despair of being seeing this flower of the battlefield succumbing to her inner darkness, unable to do anything at all as a healer. "This isn`t you. _Angra Mainyu_ `s corruption has distorted you from - "

Artoria gave a heartless smile. "Oh no, Doctor. After my rebirth I finally awoken from this false dream. It is the obligation of a hero to be hated, defeating their enemies without hesitation no matter what others think. I have merely accepted all my previous glory disappeared after my death at Camlann, which makes it necessary to continue this towards the end as a tyrant instead. You too should understand this...after all, you have been hiding your inner darkness all your life, haven`t you?"

Gray looked at the Doctor. The man was frozen, staring at Artoria in horrified bewilderment. Pain. Guilt. Sorrow. A withered old healer who was absolutely silent...which strangely scared the young girl more than anything else did in this Holy Grail War. "Doctor...I - "

"Hmph. Only I suppose that does not matter anymore. You are an abnormal outsider in this Holy Grail War, one who could obstruct Sakura from achieving her wish." Saber Alter readied her disgraced sword of ultimate light, _Excalibur Morgan (Sword of Promised Victory)_. "Therefore... _die._ "

The Dark-Tainted Tyrant launched herself at the madman.

* * *

One of the Doctor`s lesser-known titles he earned throughout his incarnations was _Time`s Champion_.

A man who willingly became a renegade from his utopian home, walking in eternity as the protector of all creation. It was for this reason that the otherworldly entity named _Time_ knighted the Doctor as her 'Champion', a nameless warrior who shall continue his valiant guard until the end of the universe itself. Therefore, it was not quite a surprise that Time itself seemed to silently protect the man in the face of certain death like an unspoken blessing.

A barrage of howling arrows flew from out of nowhere, forcing Saber Alter to stop as she deflected the projectiles.

EMIYA the Archer stood from atop a nearby tree, sniping with his bow. "Doctor, _run!_ I will hold her back!" Although the Iron-Wrought Hero would like nothing more than to personally slaughter the lunatic himself for wandering off, this was not the time.

The Ruler-Class madman snapped out of his hesitation, aiming his _Projected_ sonic-screwdriver at the ground beneath Saber`s feet. Dust exploded outwards from the force of the gadget`s sound-waves, blinding the dark knight where she stood. The ghostly form of the First Doctor hastily picked up a reluctant Gray in his arms with surprising robust, retreating as the Doctor himself hid behind a tree, watching the battle from the shadows.

Archer leaped down from the tree, weaving a storm of steel. " _Trace Overedge!_ " With his signature blades of _Kanshou_ and _Bakuya,_ the bowman used this distraction to stab the blinded Artoria in her armor yet the tyrant was far more resilient than anyone thought. Saber grimaced, forcing Archer away with a riposte before pulling the swords out as the wounds began to regenerate.

" _Angra Mainyu_ `s infinite magical energy is bolstering Artoria`s abilities..." Archer gritted his teeth in recognition. "Then...it seems I have no choice." At this time, Saber was the most powerful Heroic Spirit in this entire Holy Grail War. Only a miracle of unlimited potential would be able to defeat her... EMIYA disengaged with a back-flip, closing his eyes to activate his Noble Phantasm.

An infinite creation of blades came to the Iron-Wrought Hero`s mind...

" _I am the bone of my sword -_ "

It was then that all hope of victory came crashing down.

" _Vortigern_ ( _Hammer of the Vile King)!_ " Saber Alter slashed _Excalibur_ in a skywards arc, creating an unstoppable explosion of solidified air towards EMIYA. Archer made to evade only it was too late, the force of the attack blasting him out of sight.

"Archer!" The Doctor`s surprise was quickly replaced by dread as Saber Alter glared towards him. "Oh, dear..." No time to run away. No time for a clever strategy. No time to call upon another Noble Phantasm/Skill from _The Oncoming Storm_. With no other choice, the man solemnly did what was absolutely necessary at the moment. Become a warrior.

He brandished the _Question Mark Umbrella_ in fortitude. Observation of his surroundings. Analysis of potential moves. Insight of what the enemy will do. This all reminded him of that fateful battle a long time ago against Emiya Kiritsgu himself...although for this, it was the Dark-Tainted Tyrant rather than the human Magus Killer.

"...Are you certain you don`t want a jelly baby after this?" The Doctor reached into his pockets. From what he observed of Archer`s battle earlier, Saber`s combat-strategy focused on destructive onslaughts like a berserk dragon rather than trained swordsmanship. Her corrupted armor seems to have reinforced the knight`s already immense strength, though limited her speed. From a psychological perspective, Saber`s corruption further affected her combat-instincts, her inner fury unable to focus on identifying the optimal battle-strategy. Therefore, only one way remained to survive...

Saber moved at hyper-sonic speeds, impaling forwards with _Excalibur_. It was only the Doctor`s enhanced B-ranked Servant Agility along with his Time Lord instincts that he was able to maneuver out of range, the blade scratching a faint wound onto his face. "Ah...have a jelly baby anyway, eh?" He countered, hastily throwing a handful of the British sweets. Saber`s trained eyes instinctively followed the jelly babies at it flew past her, creating an opening for the alien-man to slash his umbrella at her chest, sending the Servant crashing onto the ground. The Doctor quickly disarmed her, aiming with down his sonic-screwdriver.

The tyrant growled as she made to stagger up, although something was wrong. It was like her entire self was unexpectedly paralyzed...no...rather, it was her armor instead. "Hyper-sonic sound-waves at certain frequencies affect steel by causing the metal to vibrate." the Doctor calmly explained. "Basically calibrated the screwdriver to resonate your plate armor at such velocity that the sheer force of the vibrations are restraining you into paralysis. Lovely acoustics science!" The madman smirked. "Hmm...only for the moment, time to think of a way to teleport you back to the TARDIS. Old girl should have a place inside to contain you until I discover a cure for your - "

Saber merely sighed. "Oh, Doctor...you assumed by incapacitating me you accomplished anything?" She gave a nightmarish smile that sent shivers down the man. "You are more of a fool than I thought."

An immense explosion materialized from nowhere, shattering the temporary calm. "What...?" the Doctor looked behind, mortified as blood-stained shadows burst from the ground like an blooming forest of darkness. _Angra Mainyu_...was protecting Saber Alter? The tyrant-knight used this distraction to quickly shed her armor into its dress-form, standing up while reaching for her sword. "No!" the Doctor made to restrain her although she viciously kicked him back.

"You should never returned here, Doctor." Saber Alter raised her blade, gathering unholy magical energy in the air. "The Holy Grail War has no place for a false healer like you!"

The Doctor`s recovered, recognizing Saber was about to use her Noble Phantasm. An Anti-Fortress attack that accelerates the wielder`s darkened magical energy into a stream of solidified light, the crystallization of one`s fallen grace. There was naught on this earth that would be able to survive a point-blank strike from it...only the madman with a box was not of this world in the first place. He grimaced, looking desperately at the _Question Mark Umbrella_ in his hand. Although it was an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm wielded as a shield against ordinary Servant attacks, it certainly will not be able to defend from what was coming. Unless a little _improvisation_ was made here. After all, any sufficiently advanced Science is potentially indistinguishable from Magic...

Time itself seemed to completely stop as the Doctor`s mind shot into overdrive. More than a thousand computations went through his brain in less than a matter of milliseconds. The mechanisms of _Excalibur_ from a scientific perspective. Light thermodynamics. Arcane knowledge. Laser ballistics. Magecraft theory. Shield-wielding. No time to look over everything, Saber was about to slash her sword downwards -

With lightning-speed, the Doctor aimed the sonic-screwdriver at the _Question Mark Umbrella_ , fingers blurred as he began making hundreds of modifications to his Noble Phantasm using the computations he improvised. Reinforcing the umbrella`s molecular structure. Creating an anti-photon coating on its outside. Augmenting prana to protect its wielder. The gadget whined, strained from the mechanical overload before shattering as he made the last alteration.

The Doctor merely gritted his teeth, opening the umbrella towards Saber like a makeshift shield. He scientifically modified this Noble Phantasm to the point that it should have basically became a weakened Barrier-Type, capable of withstanding at least one almighty strike from the divine blade. _Theoretically_.

"Hope at least it would be a good death otherwise..." the alien-lunatic muttered to himself.

"Disappear, Doctor!" Saber initiated the ignoble _Sword of Promised Victory_. " _Excalibur Morgan!_ "

* * *

This was the end.

The earth itself howled, a shadowy blast of light incinerating all before its unforgettable majesty. A dark heavenly supernova, extinguishing the surrounding landscape into nothingness like the end of the world itself had descended. The embodiment of the battlefield`s corrupted legacy. The symbol of forsaken glory, transcending time.

Saber Alter gave a calm smirk, watching as the debris began to clear from the aftermath. No one could have survived a point-blank blast from her Noble Phantasm...especially not a raggedy lunatic like the Doctor. It was a shame too...the man indeed had a noble heart, although this kindness was forever enshrouded by his inner darkness. The wonderful legend of the man who journeyed through eternity had finally fallen here -

"Blimey, you ruined my overcoat...I think!"

The Dark-Tainted Tyrant blinked, stepping back in absolute bewilderment. " _What...you..._ " The Doctor was still standing there, _completely unscathed_. His umbrella was charred into ash. His overcoat was burned from the force of _Excalibur_ `s blast. Although the Time Lord himself was alive, staggering from the shock of the attack.

"...Surprised?" The Doctor smiled, quickly hiding he was temporarily blinded, not to mention deafened from the Noble Phantasm`s aftermath. "I was once mistaken for Merlin himself in the universe where I am from, wielded the Scientific equivalent of _Excalibur_ too. This was nothing too special, although a supernatural laser-sword is certainly wonderful so long as I`m not at the end of it."

"Oh? Then I would like to see you walk away from _this_." Saber sneered, raising her blade to activate _Excalibur_ once more. "You are indeed more valiant than I thought, Doctor, only I - " Another explosion sounded, this time not from _Angra Mainyu_. "What...?" The knight hesitated, looking behind towards the distance . "Ah...I see."

Unknown to the Doctor, Shirou with the rest of his allies were at this moment doing battle against 'Dark Sakura' on the other end of Fuyuki. The onslaught of the Holy Grail War was slowly approaching its final end... Saber hesitated, seemingly anxious despite herself as Sakura mentally called out for her aid. "...Hmph. It seems time itself has blessed you on this day, Doctor. There are other matters I must attend. Consider yourself temporarily spared from execution. Although you shall regret your interference in this moment of history when I return..."

With this, the Dark-Tainted Tyrant retreated into the shadows, answering the call of another disgraced battlefield.

"...Er...hello? Artoria? Your silence is quite 'altering' my perception of you. What happened to the promise of all shall love you then despair, eh?" The Doctor`s eyesight, along with his hearing, finally returned to reveal he was completely alone. "...Oh. You...ran away? From _me_? ...Lucky day this is, the universe would be furious had I died. I _am_ a genius, after all." There was obviously another reason here for Saber Alter`s unexpected departure, only there was no time to investigate.

The madman with a box smirked, brushing away the ruined _Question Mark Umbrella_ `s ashes before departing the battlefield too.

Time to search for his companion...

* * *

Gray sulked.

Although she was not the Doctor`s Master, it was quite infuriating the Doctor secretly commanded the First to carry her away from the battlefield when she would have stayed behind to assist. Especially when the enemy was the corrupted form of her distant ancestor. "Are you certain the Doctor...er... _my_ Doctor, is going to be fine?"

The First looked silently at her with a nod, continuing to stand guard. It was strange that of all of incarnations, the Doctor chose to summon the original one as an ' _Alter Ego_ '-Class. Only as Gray slowly remembered, the First was the incarnation that began it all, wandering about in a box with a young companion like herself to witness the beautiful universe. The Doctor was being sentimental here when it came to his past, a lonely madman lost in a Magical multiverse he never knew about like a lost child...

A blinding roar of majestic darkened light materialized in the distance, soaring skywards into the heavens. Gray gasped, her heart nearly stopping as she look upon this radiant miracle. " _Excalibur..._ " The exalted Noble Phantasm that was the sister-blade to the lesser-known Divine Construct she herself carried, _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines to the Ends of the World)._ Although she was familiar with the legend since childhood, to personally witness the _Sword of Promised Victory_ unleashed was enough to make a tear appear in the girl`s eyes.

Only since that sword was being unleashed on the Doctor himself...

Gray hesitated. "I have to go." She looked anxiously at the First, who merely sighed like he knew this would be her answer. The girl began running, heading for the distant battlefield. It did not matter that she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Dread. Regret. Desperation. The madman was like a grandfather she never had, he would certainly think of a clever strategy to survive. The Doctor cannot be dead. The Doctor cannot be dead. The Doctor cannot be dead -

"Ah, there you are Gray - !" a voice called.

Gray froze, watching as the Doctor staggered into sight, covered in scorched wounds only miraculously alive. "Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped as the magus embraced him, face covered in tears. "No need to cry, Gray." The man smiled gently, knowing what thoughts are going through his young companion. "Where there is life, there is hope. After all, what did you expect from a 'Doctor'-Class like me, eh?"

A 'Doctor'-Class indeed.

* * *

The doors to the TARDIS opened.

The Doctor stepped inside. "...Therefore, that is the story of me defeating an invasion force of medieval knights from launching a nuclear warhead when I once wielded my home universe`s version of _Excalibur_ on the battlefield. Only I was mistaken for Merlin himself afterwards..."

"Hmm..." Archer materialized from spirit form, grimacing as the First attended to him. He had barely survived Saber`s attack earlier, being forced to retreat into spirit form from his wounds. Luckily the Doctor came to rescue him when the battle was over, otherwise he would have faded back to the Throne of Heroes. "You seem to have an extraordinary history with Arthurian legends back in your home universe...it is surprisingly like fate for you to be here in this Magical multiverse. With the last descendant of Artoria as your Master too..."

"I`m more of his caretaker than anything else..." Gray settled down by the console to rest. "Then...Doctor. What are we suppose to do from here on? The Holy Grail War itself is about to end only our presence seems to have interfered with everything more than we expected."

The madman sighed. It was nearly midnight. The time to come face-to-face with the Shadow of Eternity was here too. He would rather not have more battles unless absolutely necessary... "EMIYA, you stay with the First in the TARDIS . I will go with Gray to scout ahead."

"Oh?" the bowman blinked. "All by yourselves?"

"We aren`t going anywhere where certain death is this time...hopefully." the Doctor answered, not revealing anything about the Shadow of Eternity. "Another battle has been a victory, although the war is not quite over."

Archer gave the Doctor a piercing glare. "I...see. Then I wish you luck." There was no need to question the alien-lunatic further. After all, EMIYA himself had more than enough secrets as a nameless protector too. Another moment of resting passed, then the Doctor indicated for Gray to follow him outside the TARDIS.

"It is nearly time." Gray spoke quietly. "Time to discern the true identity of the mastermind behind all this."

"...I know." the Doctor hesitated ominously, going over everything he gathered about the mysterious Shadow`s identity. An unnamed Time Lord, Summoned as an Avenger-Class Servant into this Magical multiverse to erase the almighty _Root of Akasha_ itself from creation. A being who wants to overwrite all the arcane Magic throughout existence with the absolute logic of Science. The anathema who is the leader of the Iron-Wrought Legions of Cybermen invading this entire multiverse, with a strange Noble Phantasm that enabled him to time-travel without a TARDIS. One who initiated the 'Mysterious Crisis' that forced the Doctor to be Summoned as a Ruler-Class demi-Heroic Spirit in the first place.

The only identity the Doctor could think of for the Shadow of Eternity was his ancient arch-enemy, _the Master_. Although...what kind of person would have Summoned a darkness like him into this Magical multiverse?

Dread materialized in the Doctor`s hearts.

An eternal dread, like the madman with a box should know the true answer to all his questions within his subconscious.

The moment had finally come for all to be revealed...


	50. Death

There was endless darkness when the Doctor finally reached his destination.

"This is it." the alien-madman smiled like a trickster. "Jelly babies when this is over?"

Gray sighed at the Doctor`s never-ending lunacy. "I think you should know my answer." The ground was covered in steel debris, scattered like a field of iron-flowers from yesterday`s battle to rescue her. This journey throughout space-time nearly ended then had it not been for the Doctor. Although as Gray recognized later, the alien-madman was chained to her existence too as she was to his. Therefore, what would happen when all of this is truly over?

The Doctor stopped unexpectedly in bewilderment. "What is it?" Gray asked anxiously, reaching for her blade _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_. "An enemy?"

"...No." the Doctor muttered to himself. "I thought I detected a strange abnormality in the time-vortex only...ah, it `s nothing. All this Magic in the air is tricking my clever mind, is all..."

A moment of silence passed.

" _Ah...I see you finally came._ " a calm voice spoke. The time-travelers looked up as the moon overhead shone down upon a humanoid being. A humanoid being, resembling a tall unidentifiable man enshrouded by a cloud of darkness obscuring everything about appearance. A living silhouette, radiating that of an unearthly malice that seemed to wither space-time. A forgotten spirit who haunted eternity itself.

"You...the _Shadow of Eternity_ , I assume?" the Doctor looked solemnly at the true mastermind behind all this. "Hmm...your appearance is not what I was expecting you to be..."

"Heh..." the Shadow sighed charismatically, one that barely hid the despairful hatred within himself. "You seem to have aged too the last I came upon you, Doctor. Time does not heal all wounds, eh?" The being then gently looked at Gray, who valiantly glared back despite her dread. "Ah, hello there... Gray, was it? Lovely to see you at last too..."

The Doctor quickly stepped beside Gray protectively. "You know my companion`s name?""

"Oh, I know all that there is about you, Doctor." the Shadow answered, leaning on a nearby tree. "Everything, from when you first abandoned Gallifrey to become a lunatic with a box. Past. Present. Future. All your incarnations, from the first to the last. What other being would be fated to walk in your eternal shadow as _Time`s Champion_? You made me into who I was, after all."

Gray`s mind went into overdrive. There was something strange about the Shadow of Eternity...what was it? Although the Docto theorized about the enemy`s true identity of being his sworn arch-enemy, _the Master_ , there was another being who could have been Summoned into this Magical multiverse to be the antithesis to the man`s symbol of hope. Especially when the Shadow was hypothetically an Avenger-Class himself... "Doctor, I don`t think the Shadow is who you - "

" _I made you!?_ " the Doctor was not listening, glaring at the Shadow adamantly. "Nonsense! I am a man who heals, never one who willingly destroys! You are a cruel, cowardly being for ravaging all creation with your darkness only I suppose that is to be expected. There is no need to call you the Shadow of Eternity anymore for I know who you truly are, _Master!_ "

The Shadow hesitated bewilderingly. " _Master...?_ Who...? I...oh." The dark spirit of eternity made an otherworldly sound. A hopeless, haunting sound that send shivers down all who heard it. It was the first time in the Shadow`s existence that he ever laughed. "Ah...you think that _I_ am _the Master!?_ My dear Doctor, the answer is in plain sight all this time only you continue to be blinded by your self-glory to see it! You are certainly more of a fool than the one who Summoned me was to call upon me as a Servant. "

"Your...Summoner?" the Doctor faltered. For once, the man was uncertain of what is happening. _The Shadow of Eternity`s True Name was not the Master?_ "Then...who are you?"

"Doctor!" Gray interrupted hastily, her face dreadfully pale. Never before had the girl been this afraid in her life. The fear of the Doctor discerning the true answer to all this, the final knowledge that would shatter his being. "The Shadow is - "

It was at that moment, the Shadow`s Summoner materialized. " _At last you have come, Doctor..._ "

"My Master..." the Shadow sighed, reluctantly bowing his head.

"Master... _you!?_ " the Doctor`s staggered, looking bleakly in dread at the mechanical being floating overhead in the air. "No...it couldn`t be...I thought all of you _died!_ " Gray too was frozen in horrified bewilderment. From her dreams of the Doctor`s memories, she remembered the identity of this nightmarish being... A living calamity of endless darkness, forged from a dystopia scarred by a thousand years of war. The symbol of hatred incarnate. The anathema of creation itself.

The Doctor`s greatest enemy for all eternity.

" _Ex-terminate!_ "

 _The Shadow of Eternity`s Master was a Dalek._

* * *

It was all a hopeless fate.

No matter where the lonely healer was, the monsters would continue to return. A never-ending, meaningless battle that shall last until the eternity itself dies.

"The Dalek fleet I destroyed back in my home universe..." the Doctor remembered the cacophonous battle before he was first Summoned as a Ruler-Class into this multiverse of Magic. "You... _survived?_ "

" _Indeed I have, Doctor..."_ the Dalek answered in its raspy mechanical voice. " _The lone survivor of the fleet you slaughtered as the one named The Oncoming Storm._ _Although I sustained severe malfunctions in the aftermath, it was simple to stalk your TARDIS as it crashed through the multiversal time-vortex until it unexpectedly materialized here._ "

The Doctor himself became pale. "This multiverse of Magic..."

 _"What I witnessed was an abomination!"_ the Dalek screeched. " _The illogical force called 'Magic' has made this multiverse into a degraded place, one where the rational Laws of Science are nearly non-existent from the presence known as The Root of Akasha. Without other Daleks alive to aid me, I journeyed in the shadows throughout the rest of space-time, gathering knowledge on the supernatural until I learned of the 'Throne of Heroes'. I recognized this knowledge was one arcane secret I could harness in the name of the Daleks. Therefore after much experimentation, I finally -_ "

"Summoned _me_." the Shadow of Eternity concluded grimly. "An artificially-created being who could not be called a 'Servant' at all. Rather, the ultimate Anti-Magic lifeform, born to see that all creation would be ruled by Science once more."

"Then...this means..." the Doctor`s hearts nearly stopped as he finally came to a revelation. "When I was Summoned as a Ruler-Class..."

The Shadow sighed reluctantly. "Congratulations, Doctor. _You_ are basically the reason that all this is happening in the first place. For all the darkness enshrouding this Magical multiverse. I don`t think you could call yourself much of a 'healer' after this, eh?"

Gray looked uncertainly at the nameless Time Lord, who merely silently stood there. No...at this moment, he resembled that more of a hopelessly lost child. A forsaken child who was blinded by his self-glory of being a walker in eternity, aiding others only unable to save what truly matters in the end. The Shadow had no blade, although he was slowly stabbing the Doctor to death from the inside out. Psychological warfare indeed... The young girl`s kind heart could not help to sympathize with the lonely child... "Doctor...please...don`t listen to him. I know you would never mean to cause all this - "

"A man cruelly blinded by his self-glory. A man who was cowardly for not seeing what was truly happening." With another laugh, the Shadow stepped forward victoriously. "One who has given up on all hope, has gave in to his forsaken self. At what time shall the healer becomes the destroyer? Only I know this answer for certain."

" _You don`t know anything about the Doctor!_ " Gray snapped, brandishing her _Grim Reaper_.

The Shadow stopped. "Oh? I _do_ know all that there is about the Doctor on the inside...after all, my identity - "

" _Hmph._ " a familiar-sounding female voice interrupted. "I see this Holy Grail War has attracted more than enough outsiders."

Everyone looked behind bewilderingly. "Oh, no..." Gray whispered. "Not _you..._ "

Saber Alter had materialized from out of the darkness, stalking forwards with blood-lust in her eyes. "My promise to execute you has not been fulfilled, _Doctor_." The Dark-Tainted Tyrant snarled. "Although it is certainly a surprise for you to gather more strangers into this cacophony of a battlefield." Unknown to everyone, Saber had detected an extraordinary malicious presence in the nearby landscape. A malicious presence radiated by the Dalek. Therefore, the dark knight chose to investigate, unexpectedly coming upon the Doctor too.

" _What trickery is this, Doctor?_ " the Dalek boomed treacherously. " _Reinforcements for you?_ "

"Ah, not at all!" the Doctor exclaimed hastily. "Only someone who I promised cookies with, nothing you should be anxious about."

The Dalek hesitated. " _...What are these 'cook-ies' you speak of?_ "

The madman smirked roguishly. "Ha! I made you say 'cookies'!" His joy quickly disappeared as he faced Artoria, becoming solemn. This situation was slowly degrading into an unexpected crisis. It would an unthinkable nightmare for the corrupted King of Knights to clash with the Shadow along with his Dalek-Master. "Er...Saber. This is not quite a wonderful time for you to be here. Would you mind staying back until I resolve everything with these strange outsiders first? I promise, there will be no more - "

"I think not, Doctor." Saber glared like a predator, readying her sword. This time, she would make absolutely certain nothing was going to save the Doctor from obliteration... "The only answer you shall receive from me is death. Your associates too will not be spared from - "

" _You shall not interfere in the Doctor`s ex-termination!_ " the Dalek growled. Although it recognized Saber Alter`s intentions, no supernatural abominations shall steal the glory of the Doctor`s death from it. " _Shadow, stop her!_ "

The Shadow sighed reluctantly, launching forward like a shooting star to viciously kick Saber back. The dark knight staggered, looking down only in bewilderment as the armor where the Shadow kicked her began to quickly disintegrate into nothingness. _What...was this?_ "I think you should leave, Saber..." the Shadow spoke calmly. "Only the Doctor must fall here, not you."

The Doctor hesitated. This was the first time he witnessed the Shadow in combat. The wounds on Artoria did not seem Magical in origin...rather, it was like _the armor had been erased from existence itself_...

Saber brandished _Excalibur_ to counter-attack. This mysterious being was an exceptionally formidable enemy to harm her without a weapon himself. Therefore, he needed to die too. The Shadow jumped away from the blade, seemingly to disappear into thin air only to re-materialize behind her. " _Spacial teleportation...?_ " the Doctor recognized. No...the Shadow theoretically wielded a Noble Phantasm that enabled him to time-travel, without a TARDIS too. Therefore...

" _Vortigern (Hammer of the Vile King) - !_ " A blast of solidified air slashed at the Shadow only to _pass through him like a ghost_ , leaving him _completely unscathed_. Desperation resonated in Artoria`s corrupted heart. Nothing she was doing was able to harm this enemy...therefore, one solution remained.

Darkness gathered as the knight wielded her sword, readying her Noble Phantasm. No force on this Earth could defend from the blade of ultimate light, after all. " _Excalibur Mor - !_ "

The Shadow moved at lightning speed, halting the sword in mid-slash with his mere fingers. " _What...?_ " Artoria gasped. _Dark rust began to form on Excalibur, like the blade itself was slowly degrading to nothingness._ It was only with a riposte that the tyrant was able to retreat out of range.

The Doctor`s mind was going into overdrive. _The Shadow was nearly able to destroy Excalibur itself?_ This should not be...the blade was forged by the crystallization of humankind`s hopes, therefore unbreakable. For a being like the Shadow to overcome a Divine Construct`s protection, there could only be one answer. "I...understand..." the Doctor whispered dreadfully. _The Shadow of Eternity had another Noble Phantasm...one that enable him to absolutely nullify Magic itself._

What the man was to do with this revelation, no one knew. It was for at this moment, Gray could not stand by watching any longer. " _You..._ " She glared coldly at the floating Dalek. "You caused all this!"

The Dalek merely looked at her in vicious hatred. " _I have explained, this multiverse of Magic is an abomination to the name of Science. Therefore all its inhabitants must be erased to create peace for Dalek-kind. You lower lifeforms will never discern the logic of this."_ Indeed, the Dalek itself was a lost child like the Doctor himself was, imprisoned in an otherworldly multiverse that none could truly understand. Although while the madman with a box resigned himself to continue exploring this beautiful place, the Dalek perceived everything as a living nightmare which it could never escape from. Therefore, all that remained was to destroy the nightmare from its root...the _Root of Akasha_.

"You are only creating peace for yourself!" Gray snapped. This dystopian creature...what it was doing was unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable. All of creation itself was slowly dying because of its hatred towards the supernatural. Therefore, only one answer remained to this, With a flourish of her scythe, the girl began to chant an ancient Magecraft incantation. " _Gray...Rave...Crave...Deprave..._ " Her voice resonated with valiance, the flower of the battlefield had finally bloomed. " _Engrave in me..._ " The scythe of _Grim Reaper_ began to lengthen, quickly unsealing from its disguise into its true form. Pseudo-intelligence disabled. Minimal mana level reached. Release all limiters.

"Gray?" the Doctor looked at her bewilderingly. "What are you - !?" Saber Alter froze in mid-attack, her Noble Phantasm forgotten as _Grim Reaper_ become an elegant noble lance, radiating a blinding light that distorted space-time itself. The last weapon wielded by King Arthur before her death at the Battle of Camlann.

" _A grave for you..._ " A Divine Construct, the lesser-known sister-blade to the exalted _Sword of Promised Victory_. An ever-distant promise of glory. "Activation complete." Gray brandished the holy spear like her ancestor did in the time of foregone.

 _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines to the Ends of the World)._

Everyone was frozen, blinded by the radiance of the divine blade of salvation. A fallen sun upon this lonely Earth. A manifested light that eternity itself was unable to extinguish.

" _This is the end!_ " Gray leaped at the Dalek in the air, stabbing forwards with _Rhongomynaid_.

The Dalek flew backwards, fear materializing for the first time in its life at this human girl. This one, single girl who carried the burden of the Earth`s unforgotten legacy within her. Only there could be no light without darkness... " _Shadow...as your Master, I give this command! Ex-terminate the girl!_ "

"No!" the Doctor watched in horror as the Shadow unexpectedly disarmed the distracted _Saber Alter_ from _Excalibur_ , stealing the knight`s blade before teleporting into thin air. _The Dalek...had Command Spells as a Master too?_ "Gray, _watch out!_ "

Only it was at this moment, all hope was lost.

The Shadow of Eternity re-materialized before the Dalek protectively, defending from _Rhongomynaid_ with the stolen _Excalibur_. Gray`s eyes widened, maneuvering away in mid-air although the Shadow merely launched after her.

 _Excalibur stabbed Gray in the chest._

* * *

Time had stopped on the battlefield.

A man was screaming. The Doctor could only remember it was himself. Gray crashed onto the ground, blood scattered all over her cloak. _Rhongomynaid_ reverted back into its scythe form, its wielder lost. The Shadow landed, glaring back at its Dalek-Master with empty disappointment as he dropped the _Sword of Promised Victory_. Saber Alter hesitated, hastily moving to retrieve her blade before retreating into the darkness.

" _Gray!_ " the Doctor ran to his wounded companion, a fragile wilted flower under the moonlight.

"Doctor...I..." A strange sound came from the girl. A sound of sorrowful agony, one that seemed barely human. What a cruel fate this is, to be stabbed by the sword of her distant ancestor. She was indeed chained to the existence of the forgotten past...

"You made me do this...I thought I told you the Doctor was the only one I am after." the Shadow sighed at Gray sympathetically. "Although it had to end like this..."

The Dalek did not answer. " _The girl is dying, Doctor. You are unable to save her. It would be wise for death to claim her at this moment._ " The mechanical creature began to point its gun-stick at Gray.

" _No!_ " The elegant Gallifreyan Seal of Rassilon planted on the Doctor`s hand flared. The last time he wielded these was to heal himself in the aftermath of his battle against Emiya Kiritsugu. Although this time, the alien Ruler-Class had subconsciously activated another one of his fateful Command Spells.

 _Protect Gray_.

" _Ex-terminate!_ " A laser blasted from the Dalek, only to shoot the Doctor instead as he shielded Gray from certain death. The man howled as he collapsed on the ground, shivering in agonizing paralysis. The magic of the Command Spell had nullified the Dalek`s lethal beam only not the unforgiving pain.

The Dalek hesitated, surprised at the Doctor`s survival. "Master..." the Shadow interrupted before it could shoot another laser. "I think I should handle this. Alone. We only came here to reveal ourselves to the Doctor. The man needs to see for himself that everything was all in vain. Psychological warfare, remember?"

" _I see...understood._ " the Dalek inspected the Doctor one last time before retreating, disappearing into nothingness.

A long silence passed, shattered by the sound of Gray whimpering in agony. It was becoming dark... What had she lived for all this life? She did not want to kill anyone. She did not want to see anyone hurt. She was merely a human who wanted the journey of a lifetime. She had a home to return for, a legacy to carry on. The ancient blood of the King of Knights was about to die with her. The Doctor had gave her everything only she gave nothing in return aside from being his shy caretaker.

 _She did not want to die...  
_

Her life began from being born into a graveyard. Her end was about to descend, forgotten in a land scarred by battle. She did not want this to happen, all the girl wanted at this moment was to be back home... Was it a mistake for her to ever come upon the Doctor in the first place? Everything had become meaningless in the end...although...there was strangely a hopeful acceptance that came with death. The hope that the chains of her past would disappear too...

"After all this, I haven`t told you of my identity..." the Shadow spoke quietly to the Doctor. "My True Name is one should be familiar to you although you have been blinded all this time. It is indeed fate for this to happen, eh?"

The Doctor could only look hopelessly at the Shadow from where he was paralyzed on the ground. "You...who...are you?"

"Doctor who indeed?" The cloud of darkness obscuring the Shadow began to disappear, slowly revealing himself to all. A dark-blue scarf. A tattered dress suit with an old black Victorian waistcoat. A scorched dark overcoat with blood-red tartan jeans. Leather boots. A ghostly pale man, who seemed to be ageless despite his young appearance. Unearthly golden eyes, with hair that became gray from shock. Nothing remained of the former kindness exalted throughout space-time.

" _No..._ " the Doctor`s voice cracked. It was like he was looking at a vengeful, darkened clone of himself. Although...this could only mean... _True Name Discernment_ activated, revealing all that there was to know about the mastermind behind everything. The forsaken, irredeemable answer.

The Shadow of Eternity gave a sorrowful smile.

"The answer is, I am _you_. _The Avenger-Class 'Heroic' Spirit. The Doctor Alter._ "

* * *

The healer who had watched over all eternity was finally defeated.

The answer had indeed been hidden in plain sight all this time...was he truly this blind to have never understood it?

All his incarnations wore a disguise since the beginning. A disguise underneath the eccentric face of a healer. A cruel being, who has stained all of creation in blood in the name of peace. A cowardly being, for never acknowledging his forsaken past, running away out of shame. A man who has given up on truly being a healer. A man who has given in to his inner darkness.

A living paradox to the end.

"Surprised, Doctor?" Alter sighed. "I was Summoned as the embodiment of my Dalek-Master`s perception of you, after all. The darkness residing within all your incarnations, manifested into existence as an Avenger-Class Servant. An ancient nameless predator who would make a good Dalek himself, eternally enshrouded by self-hatred!"

The valiant Doctor was unable to answer, forgotten in tormenting despair. What had he been living for all this time? It was all meaningless. One could never be a healer to the universe when you cannot do so much as save yourself.

"...Doctor...?" Gray`s consciousness was beginning to fade. It was all over...the Shadow of Eternity`s true identity was indeed who she thought it was...

"Although I think this is enough for the moment...I shall leave you be with your companion." the 'Doctor Alter' slowly departed, disappearing into the darkness. "For once, Time has not been victorious..."

Another silence passed as the Doctor gathered his remaining resilience, crawling over to his dying companion. "It`s me...I`m here..."

Gray gave one last smile at the sound of the Doctor`s voice. It was the final solace she would need, knowing that at least someone was there for her in the end. Although...the man himself would be sad without her... What a strange thought this is...dying only to be more anxious about the Doctor rather than herself... He would be all alone once more, in a universe he was dreadfully lost within. The man needed one last hope, otherwise...

"Doctor...promise me. _You..._ "

The young girl stopped breathing, her last moment strangely tranquil like she merely fallen asleep.

Darkness was all Gray knew from then on.

* * *

The Doctor staggered, picking up Gray`s fragile corpse.

The girl`s blood stained over his raggedy clothes, a symbol of his forsaken self. Once more, another person he loved was dead because of him. He thought of Gray as another granddaughter he never had, although at this moment it was all over.

This multiverse of Magic did not need a protector anymore. The _Root of Akasha_ could burn to ashes for all he cared. There was no reason to live on here as an eternal healer... Not with the death of his dear companion.

This was his punishment...the nameless being with a box who could not overcome his inner darkness, unable to save what mattered above all in the end.

"No...this is not over..." A vengeful flame bloomed within the man`s hearts. " _It is far from being over..._ "

It was at this moment the Doctor himself was no more.


	51. The Shadow of Eternity

_The Doctor Alter  
_

 _Class: Avenger  
_

 _True Name: Unknown?  
_

 _Title: The Shadow of Eternity  
_

Alignment: Neutral Evil

* * *

Strength: D+

Endurance: C

Agility: B+

Magic: B-

Luck: A+++

Noble Phantasm: EX

* * *

 _Class Skills_

 _Avenger: A+++  
_

The signature Skill of the Avenger-Class. The Doctor Alter is the embodiment of the Doctor`s inner darkness throughout all his incarnations, a dreadful shadow perceived by all of creation as an absolute enemy who should be forsaken because of what he is. Therefore, any intention to harm the Doctor Alter only strengthens him instead.

 _True Name Discernment: C-  
_

Although this Skill is the signature of the Ruler-Class, the Doctor Alter is able to wield this too as an Avenger from his legacy of being the fallen protector of the universe. The moment after Alter comes upon another Heroic Spirit, he is able to identify the Servant`s Noble Phantasm/True Name.

 _Mad Enhancement: EX_

This Skill was strangely added to the Alter by his Dalek-Master to safeguard from any potential betrayal. Although the Alter`s original intellect is unaffected, his former eccentric self was replaced by an abnormal cold-hearted despair focused only on destroying the Doctor.

* * *

 _Servant Skills_

 _Wiseman of Knowledge: EX  
_

The Doctor Alter`s intelligence is of a super-genius, with a near-infinite library inside his mind of all knowledge ever collected throughout space-time.

 _Expert of Many Specializations: A+++_

A prodigy for almost all fields of expertise up to an A+++ rank.

 _Outsider of The World: EX  
_

The Doctor Alter is an artificially-created being Summoned by his Dalek-Master after endless Magical/Scientific experimentation to become the ultimate Anti-Magic lifeform, the predator of the supernatural. Rather than a true Heroic-Spirit, he is more of an eldritch entity who should never exist in this multiverse of Magic. The Alter has all the unique capabilities of an extraterrestrial Time Lord aside from regeneration because of his abnormal origins.

 _Eye of the Mind (True): B+  
_

The capability of calm strategization on the battlefield. The Doctor Alter has finally accepted his inner warrior, capable of overcoming nearly all barriers to become victorious in the end.

 _Anathema: A+++  
_

Rather than a 'healer', the Alter has become a blood-stained 'Destroyer of Worlds' instead. All who originate from this multiverse of Magic are weakened at the Alter`s presence, as he is the unearthly ravager of space-time itself.

 _Death`s Champion: EX  
_

A Noble Phantasm-like Skill that would be wielded by the Doctor`s arch-enemy _the Master_ as a 'Heroic'-Spirit. The Doctor Alter himself is able to wield this Skill from being the antithesis to the Doctor`s hope. With being identified as the living symbol of despair throughout all eternity, defeat for one`s enemies will be nearly certain to happen at the Alter`s presence.

* * *

 _Noble Phantasms_

 _Darkness Eternity (Temporal Shadow Embodiment) Anti-Time Rank: EX_

The Doctor Alter has been Magically/Scientifically modified by his Dalek-Master to basically become a living humanoid TARDIS, the paradoxical symbol of one whose inner darkness has infinitely transcended Time itself. The Alter is therefore capable of manifesting himself anywhere in space-time throughout the multiverse at will, although he is limited by only being to exist in one place at a time.

 _Origin Paradox (Phantasm of Akasha`s End) Unknown-Type Rank: Unidentifiable  
_

The Doctor Alter`s greatest Noble Phantasm, the final modification made to him by his Dalek-Master to poison _The Root of Akasha_. The Alter is able to absolutely nullify all that is supernatural within his presence, overwriting creation itself with the sovereign rule of Science. This Noble Phantasm therefore creates a paradox as since it is Magical in origin, the first it should have overwritten is itself.

 _The Last Answer (The All-Forsaken Promise)_ _Unknown-Type Rank: ?_

The potential answer to the First Question: ' _Doctor Who?'_. With the Shadow of Eternity`s identity being the Doctor, the crystallized Mystery of the man`s name has nearly been revealed. This Noble Phantasm is the symbolic embodiment of who the Doctor Alter himself is. " _Cruel. Cowardly. One who gives in, one who gives up."_ This forsaken answer manifests as a cloud of darkness surrounding the Alter, obscuring all Servant-knowledge about himself to become unidentifiable as a Heroic Spirit. It is all the Doctor Alter could do, forever enshrouding the sorrowful fate of his True Name.


	52. The Avenger

There was once a trickster.

A warrior.

A nameless eldritch thing, stained in the blood of eternity itself. The most feared being in all creation, perceived by the universe as a beautiful monster. Nothing could reason with it. One day it would simply materialize from out of nowhere, shattering all tranquility in the name of being a 'healer'.

An ' _avenger_ ' of Time itself.

The man formerly named the Doctor staggered onwards with the Gray`s fragile corpse in his arms. This entire journey...it was all meaningless in the end. A man who was suppose to be the living symbol of hope throughout all creation, although the one person who he was unable to save was himself. He had been blind, knowing since the beginning there was an inner darkness within. An unforgivable shadow with many names, known previously to himself as _The Valeyard_. All the Dalek did was manifest that shadow into existence as a Servant, bringing upon the end of _Akasha_ itself.

The name of being a healer did not matter. There was no simply redemption. This was his punishment, for all the mistakes of his past incarnations. A man whose inner self was slowly stabbing him from the inside out. All that remained was to become a _Time Lord Victorious_ , one who shall force salvation to descend upon these sorrowful wounds.

The Laws of Time have become meaningless. He was going to bring his companion back. After reaching the TARDIS, he could use the time-machine to resurrect Gray from her death. Then, he was going to destroy his Avenger-Class self along with his Dalek-Master. The Alter will die for this. The Alter will die for this. The Alter will die for this -

" _Doctor_!" a voice called.

The Doctor stopped, looking on coldly as EMIYA the Archer materialized with the First. "Doctor, are you - " Archer froze, stared in dread at Gray`s corpse. "No...it couldn`t be...what happened - ?"

"The Shadow of Eternity finally revealed himself to me, EMIYA." the Doctor spoke calmly, never raising his voice. "This is my punishment, for being blind to his true identity." The First too was frozen, although not at Gray`s death. Rather, the 'Alter-Ego'-Class Servant was rather staring distraughtly at his successor instead, recognizing the man`s spirit was finally broken. At this moment, the greatest enemy here was not the Shadow... _it was the Doctor himself._

"You...know the Shadow`s true identity?" Archer stepped back, mortified. "Then tell me, _who is it?_ What kind of being would mastermind all this darkness for the - _where are you going!?_ "

The Doctor continued walking away without giving an answer. "Where does it look like I`m going? I`m going back to the TARDIS to bring Gray back."

Archer thought he misheard. "...What? I don`t understand... You...want to use your time-machine to resurrect your companion? Wouldn`t that create a time-paradox? One that could potentially destroy the World itself?"

"It would..." the Doctor muttered without regret. "Although I don`t care about that anymore. The Laws of Time of mine to command, therefore nothing is going to stop this old man from saving a young girl`s life when it matters, don`t you think - ?" The sound of a blade being unsheathed made the Doctor look behind.

EMIYA was pointing his signature blades resolutely. "Then I`m afraid I couldn`t let you do that, Doctor." The Iron-Wrought Bowman growled bravely. "What is the matter with you? I thought a Time Lord was suppose to heal Time itself, not disgracefully force it to his will. I understand what you must be feeling, only that does not mean you - "

The Doctor gave a hollow laugh, sending shivers down everyone. He gently set Gray`s corpse on the ground before glaring back at Archer. "A ' _healer_ ' is not what I am anymore. All my incarnations I have saved others without regard for myself. Therefore, the universe deserves to listen to _me_ for once! All I want is to bring my precious companion back, _is that not too much to ask?_ " The man looked at the First, who was watching all this in absolute bewilderment.

" _You are about to forsake all of humankind for one girl!_ " Archer responded furiously. There seemed to be no reasoning with the man anymore... The Counter Force itself was screaming inside EMIYA`s mind that he needed to stop the Doctor before all was lost. "Doctor, I do apologize...only you gave me no choice." With this, the bowman launched forwards, intending to knock the Doctor unconscious.

Although Doctor discerned this would happen. _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ went into overdrive as the man hastily chose an arsenal of abilities from his mental library to defend. One Noble Phantasm to maneuver away from the bowman`s slash, another Skill to counter-attack with lightning-speed.

A single moment later, Archer unexpectedly crashed down onto the ground, completely disarmed from his blades. It seemed the Doctor was an extraordinary warrior when he was not normally restraining himself as a healer...enough to rival the exalted heroes of foregone on the battlefield. A nameless soldier indeed...

"My dear EMIYA, was that truly necessary?" the Doctor began coughing up blood. It seemed the strain of activating more than one ability from _The Oncoming Storm_ was taking its toll on him... "There is no need for anyone else to be wounded at the moment."

"Doctor, look at yourself!" Archer picked himself up. He once secretly admired the Time Lord for his ancient wisdom although to witness him become like this... "You are betraying everything that you have been all for nothing! What is going to happen after you save Gray then? You think a girl like her would want to continuing journeying about with a madman who burned everything to ashes? _You will become an enemy of all creation like the Shadow is himself!_ "

The Doctor hesitated. This was indeed a victory for the Doctor Alter`s psychological warfare. Gray`s death was slowly breaking his spirit to the point of becoming like the Avenger-version of himself. A man who was willing to break the promise of a healer so as to have his vengeance on all... Although...what does it matter? It was all for naught. What he truly wanted in the beginning was another memorable journey in the TARDIS. Only for it to end with this sorrowful crisis... He was truly a symbol of false hope, one who could never be forgiven. " _Then so be it._ "

EMIYA grimaced, acknowledging the worst finally came. "I...I see... Fine..." The Doctor was too enshrouded by despair to save him anymore. As a Counter Guardian, all he could do was to end this. The Iron-Wrought Hero readied himself to activate _Unlimited Blade Works (Infinite Creation of Swords)_. Everything was lost...the only salvation was he will hopefully give the Doctor a merciful death...

The Doctor sneered ominously. With _The Oncoming Storm_ , he would be more than capable of defeating this little Counter Guardian in battle. Not all the Magic in this entire multiverse would be enough to extinguish his fury. Not the _Root of Akasha_ itself. All that remained was -

" _My dear boy, you truly should calm down...for my sake, hmm?_ "

Archer looked bewilderingly at the First, who had finally stepped forward. "What... _you could speak after all!?_ "

"Hmph. Obviously I could!" the elderly First Doctor sighed. He was indeed able to speak as an false Servant Summoned by the Doctor`s Noble Phantasm only simply chose not to, rather standing by as a silent watcher. After all, this was his successor`s story as a Ruler-Class Heroic Spirit, not his. "Although at this moment, it seems it is finally time for me to interfere..."

The First sternly pointed his wooden cane at the Doctor. " _You._ My successor. I think this has gone far enough. What on earth do you think you are doing? The death of young Gray is indeed lamentable only for you to abandon your name as a healer is the one thing I could not accept. There is no indignity to grieve from death, although it is a terrible shame to being afraid of moving on. The _Time Lord Victorious_ is a name none of us should have...after all, remember the promise our incarnations made? Never cruel or cowardly - "

" _One does not deserve the name of a healer when you could not save what matters above all!_ " the Doctor snapped viciously. At this time, nothing, especially not an incarnation of the past like the First is going to stand in his way of being _Time Victorious_. "Move aside First, otherwise I - "

No one will ever know what the Doctor would have done. The vengeful fury of the Time Lord had been so horrifying everyone temporarily forgot the Holy Grail War was still happening within the darkness of the battlefield. A battlefield where the promise of victory had finally fallen.

" _My...this is unexpected..._ " a girl laughed, the sound of her voice radiating immeasurable malignancy. "Although as Saber Alter herself is too wounded, I suppose I had no choice other than come here myself. The night is certainly attracting plenty of unwanted visitors..."

Everyone looked behind bewilderingly to watch as Sakura Matou materialized from the shadows, wearing a blackened dress covered in tainted blood, the manifestation of _All The Evils In The World_ within its corrupted host.

"No..." Archer paled, staggering backwards in dread.

 _Dark Sakura_ was here.

* * *

When everything could not be any worse, the universe itself seemed to laugh in answer.

"What is the matter, Doctor?" Dark Sakura smiled gracefully, void of kindness. "You aren`t looking all that jubilant to see me...especially when you are going about, creating chaos everywhere in this Holy Grail War. Oh...is that your dead companion I see on the ground? What a killjoy this is..." The girl laughed spitefully once more, the eldritch calamity of _Angra Mainyu_ finally wilting this beautiful flower.

EMIYA made to _Project_ his blades only the First quickly stopped him. "Archer, my boy...I need you to take Gray`s corpse back to the TARDIS. I will stay with my successor to distract young Sakura here."

Archer hesitated. The First was merely a 'Alter Ego'-Class Servant with no Skills/Noble Phantasms at all. The elderly lunatic would not last a moment in a battle, although...the man seemed to know what he was doing. "I...understand. Good luck then." Without another word, EMIYA carefully picked up Gray along with her fallen _Grim Reaper_ scythe before hastily retreating.

The Doctor barely noticed this, glaring murderously at Sakura...no...rather, the anathema rising within her. " _Angra Mainyu_...you are the reason Artoria was corrupted, eh? Without you, Gray`s death would never happened..."

"Hmph." Sakura snarled coldly. "I see no matter what happens you are still doing everything for yourself`s sake, Doctor. An interfering outsider, aren`t you? One who destroys others while wearing the disguise of a healer."

" _...A healer is not what I am anymore!_ " the Doctor`s voice was so furious that the girl stepped back in hesitation.

"You...don`t think of yourself as a healer?" she gave a nightmarish smirk. "Ah...then...you truly are useless to me after all. I suppose you should merely disappear. It would certainly make me the happiest girl in the world to watch you fall into oblivion."

Blood-red tendrils of unholy shadow bursted from the ground, stabbing towards the Doctor. The man did not hesitate, maneuvering at hyper-sonic velocity while readying _The Oncoming Storm_. The First himself disengaged much slowly, quietly lamenting his old age.

One tendril scratched the Doctor, piercing him in unspeakable agony. With a howl, the Doctor suppressed his Time Lord nervous system to feel no more pain. It was indeed deadly to do this, only the man simply did not care. Nothing at all mattered to him anymore.

" _Time`s Champion (Knight of Temporarilty)!_ " A Noble Phantasm from the library of _The Oncoming Storm_ activated, slowing down Time itself to the Doctor`s advantage. The First watched in horror as this continued, hundreds more Skills/Noble Phantasms activating to begin a counter-attack. A blood-vessel on the Doctor`s face bursted from over-straining himself although the man disregarded it, launching forwards like a berserker. The landscape itself screamed as an ocean of shadows materialized by Sakura`s command, surrounding all in an onslaught darker than night. With lightning-speed too quick for anyone else to observe, the Doctor shattered the corrupt anathema, wielding the legacy of all previous incarnations as his blade.

"No!" Sakura gasped in despair as the man approached, stabbing valorously through the accursed blackened mud until he was nearly upon her. At this time, the nameless warrior resembled more of a demon rather than a mortal. "You...this couldn`t be!" No time to think of anything else, the Doctor must have one weakness she could save herself with. What was it? What could be precious to a man like him from the bottom of his hearts? His home planet? His time-machine? No...the answer to this was obviously... " _Gray would be disappointed with you!_ "

It was with this that sounded the _Time Lord Victorious`s_ defeat.

The man stopped, hesitating for one single moment at his fallen companion`s name. A moment that Sakura used to stab a hundred unholy tendrils throughout him, drowning the man in his scattered blood as regeneration energy slowly gathered. " _You...unforgivable...I..._ "

Sakura laughed deliriously, enjoying the absolute dominance. "Unforgivable? Ha! I love it when my prey is a rebellious one! You will certainly be a delectable as I swallow your miserable soul, Doctor. I`m quite hungry after all..."

The unholy tendrils began to cover the Doctor, absorbing him completely underneath the darkness of _Angra Mainyu_. _At last, the ancient 'healer' was finally gone._

"I haven`t forgotten about you too, old man." Sakura called disdainfully at the First, who was watching all this in horror from a distance. "I don`t know who you are, only come celebrate the Doctor`s death with me!"

" _Celebrate!?_ " the First staggered hopelessly. "Good gracious me, young lady! _What nonsense are you -_ " Angra Mainu`s shadow enshrouded the man, sending him unceremoniously into oblivion too.

The last thought the First had was questioning why he was not Summoned into a younger form.

* * *

 _Nothingness._

 _The Doctor was floating gently in an ocean of nothingness. Darkness was all he was able to see._

 _Then, a vortex materialized. An almighty windstorm, sending him flying helplessly into the shadows like the TARDIS did in the time-vortex itself. An ecstasy of infinite darkness. An overwhelming desire to burst into the outside, manifesting upon the Earth as an eldritch calamity from time immemorial._

 _Cruelty. Cowardice._ _Vanity. Sorrow. Regret. Guilt. Destruction. Lust. Deception. Insanity. Wrath. Despair. Hatred._

 _Never-ending. Forever burning from within. This is what he truly was on the inside, was it not?_

 _He could not discern the answer, the agony of the vortex was deafening every thought. When would it end? The howling of all the curses of this degraded Earth. The indomitable malice within the bleeding hearts of humankind. Immortal._ _What was he anymore? A man? A monster? What was his name? The answer is not coming..._

 _Eternity itself was meaningless to him at this moment..._

 _Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity. Eternity.  
_

 _"Ah..." the Doctor faltered, willpower unexpectedly rising from within his broken spirit. "I`m...inside Angra Mainyu, aren`t I?"_

 _The vortex disappeared, surprised at this one lone voice. What strange outsider would shatter the infinite oblivion of the abyss?_

 _Silence._

 _"...It...is." Another voice seemed to answer hesitantly. The collective voice of All The Evils of The World. "Who are you?"_

 _The man gave a hollow laugh. "Me? I was once known as the 'Doctor'...only at this moment I`m no one, I think."_

 _"...A 'Doctor'? What is a 'Doctor'?" Angra Mainyu was curious despite itself. It had been dreaming of the day it would awaken to descend upon all, although for this abnormal stranger to be absorbed by its host was certainly a surprise. A stranger with such beautiful inner darkness..._

 _"A healer. One who makes people better...at least, in theory." the man answered simply._

 _Angra Mainyu was quiet. "I...I see...I was once chosen to be a make others better too...although all that remained when it was over is that I became the one who lost everything..."  
_

 _The Doctor sighed, remembering the ancient legend of the ordinary young boy forced to become All The Evils In the World as the solution to save humankind. When he chose the name of being the 'Doctor', had he thought it would become like this too? One who was a healer, foresakingly carried the burden of all the universe within him throughout his incarnations. An infinite burden that finally destroyed him. All he truly wanted was for no one to be hurt...only the man himself was the wounded one in the end. There was no salvation for the boy. No salvation for the 'Doctor'.  
_

 _All that there was timeless darkness. The cruel, cowardly punishment for his unforgivable inner self.  
_

 _"You certainly are unforgivable." Angra Mainyu spoke calmly like he knew what the man was thinking. "_ _Whatever kindness you have. Whatever courage you have. It does not matter, as_ _the things you did could never be undone. It is all for naught, was it?"  
_

 _Another silence._

 _"I..." Memories flooded into the Doctor`s ancient mind. Sentimental memories of being born on Gallifrey. Having a granddaughter. Running away in an old TARDIS. All his past incarnations` lives._ _Walking forever in eternity._

 _Kindness._ _Courage._ _Self-sacrifice. Joy. Glory. Forgiveness._ _Protection._ _Resilience. Wisdom. Knowledge. Mercy. Hope. Love._

 _Never ending. Forever burning from within. This was what he truly was...one who makes others better. All of creation able to live on because of him._

 _Indeed, the things the man did as a destroyer could never be undone._

 _Although all the good things the man did as a 'healer' could never be forgotten too._

 _This was simply who he was._

 _A strange peace materialized within the Doctor. The first atonement he felt since Gray`s death. The vengeful fury was still there too, only more restrained. This paradoxical revelation was what gave him meaning. Although...with his promised name abandoned, what would he do afterwards? It was a question for another time. At the moment, the man needed to see what he could do about this infinite darkness._

 _"You...what are you doing!?" Angra Mainyu bewilderingly noticed a faint, sorrowful smile on his face. "I have already absorbed you within, what is there to be jubilant about? Your life is mine, as all lives on Earth shall be."_

 _"...Then I do apologize." the Doctor gave a roguish smirk. "My life already belongs to someone else. A lovely girl too... I`m afraid you have to leave me be, otherwise - "_

 _The endless vortex materialized once more, sending him flying helplessly in a windstorm of ultimate chaos. "Leave you be!?" Angra Mainyu snarled viciously. "Never!_ _I am this Earth`s original sin. You could not hope to defeat me, for I am eternal! Not all the light in the world is enough to stop me!"_

 _The man merely yawned, only his consciousness remaining in the endless cacophony. "Hmm...I`m certain you are. Although have you truly absorbed all of myself? I don`t want someone to be hungry after an eternity. Would you like a jelly baby too - ?"_

 _Angra Main howled in unspeakable fury. Of all the beings it had swallowed in its miserable existence, none were so abnormally obnoxious as this 'healer'. The man was indeed valiant in the face of All The Evils In The World, only it was good for naught to protect him from what was coming. "Die, Doctor!"_

 _"Oh dear..." the man sighed before Angra Mainyu completely devoured his consciousness too. Nothing remained at all of the former Time Lord. He was absolutely erased from existence itself, absorbed as one into the eldritch calamity...  
_

 _Although..._

 _"What is this...?" Angra Mainyu hesitated as memories from the Doctor`s absorbed soul began flooding into its mind, revealing all that there was about his life. All of space-time. Everything. Nothing. Past. Present. Future._ _The beginning. The end._ _Eternity. Infinity. An overload of knowledge, more than Angra Mainyu could handle despite its almighty malice. Therefore, it hastily forced the Time Lord deep within itself where no more harm could come.  
_

 _Only...another scrap of the man`s consciousness unexpectedly materialized. This time, revealing more memories from the man`s life...no...'lives'? Angra Mainyu quickly devoured the scrap although more of the man`s unconscious materialized. "What is happening?" Unknown to it, the Doctor`s previous incarnations continued to reside within the Time Lord`s mind after their deaths. Therefore, despite being absorbed himself, other remnants of the Doctor`s soul existed outside of Angra Mainyu`s reach.  
_

 _"No! I shall not be defeated!" All The World`s Evils shivered desperately as it continued absorbing the Doctor`s incarnations. There was too much memories for it to contain...please...no...make it stop..._

 _One particular memory from the Doctor`s soul caused it to hesitate._

 _The Final War of the Temporal Heavens. 'The Last Great Time War'. An endless battlefield where creation itself howled in agony. Eldritch, u_ _nspeakable_ _horrors born into the onslaught. Horrors that made Angra Mainyu seem like nothing. The Nightmare Child. The Skaro Degradations. The Horde of Travesties. The Could've Been King with his Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres._ _Planets. Stars. Galaxies. Universes. Annihilated into oblivion a thousand times over only to be resurrected once more. Chaos crowned sovereign._ _Timelines shattered._ _Paradoxes coming into bloom.  
_

 _Hell itself descending upon eternity._

 _Then at last, the War ended...obliterated in less than a single 'Moment' by one lonely warrior.  
_

 _A warrior named -  
_

 _No More. No More. No More. No More. No More. No More. No More. No More. No More. No more. No More. No more._

 _No More..._

 _Angra Mainyu itself screamed in absolute fear._

* * *

The Earth...

The Doctor slowly awoke, staggering up from the ground to discern he returned to Earth. "I...I`m...alive?"

Indeed he was, covered in blood although seemingly alive. Interesting...

" _No!_ " a girl`s voice shrieked bewilderingly. " _You...what are you!?_ " The Doctor looked behind to see Dark Sakura collapse, her face pale from horror as the ocean of darkness retreated away. After witnessing the overload of the Time Lord`s infinite memories, _Angra Mainyu had resurrected the man out of fear for its life_.

"You defeated _All The Evils In The World_ using nothing more than sheer force of _will...?_ " Sakura whimpered dreadfully. "You truly are a demon..."

The Doctor carefully inspected himself. His wounds had stopped bleeding, only it was only a matter of time before he was going to regenerate - no...it seemed despite regurgitating him, _Angra Mainyu_ had drowned him within its poison too... Regeneration not going to happen after all... Death was certainly going to reap him unless he returned to the TARDIS...

The demi-Heroic Spirit looked sympathetically at the girl, sobbing helplessly on the ground in terror. A wilted flower who cursed her existence...another life he was unable to save. Not with himself about to die here too... " _No! Stay away!_ " Sakura cried as the man slowly approached. " _I never knew...please..._ "

The Doctor sighed. "Calm down, Sakura...could I speak to _Angra Mainyu_ within you? I`m certain it`s hiding from my presence."

"What...what is it?" the girl whispered pitifully. "What do you want to say?"

The nameless Time Lord simply smiled. "Hello. I`m the Doctor...basically... _run_."

Sakura hesitated, understanding slowly descending upon her face. Then, the young flower ran away without another sound. Indeed, the concept of 'mercy' was one _Angra Mainyu_ would never be able to discern. One last victory for the Doctor before the end...

Although...

With another cough of blood, the Doctor collapsed onto the ground. Everything was going dark... He did not want to go... The _Time Lord Victorious_ was about to die...

"You are quite the loony fool I would become, hmm?" an elderly voice called.

The Doctor looked up to see the First staggering from the shadows. " _What...you...are alive too!?_ "

"I certainly am!" the First snapped grouchily, kneeling down beside to administer first-aid. "I thought I was dead myself until that dastardly _Angra Mainyu_ resurrected me too. It seemed that eldritch calamity was unable to discern which of us was the true 'Doctor' as our life-signatures resemble the other." Although what the First did not mention was he had not been truly returned. Rather, the accursed Holy Grail had absorbed nearly all of the First`s prana as an 'Alter Ego'-Class Servant instead, therefore giving him only about an hour more to continue his existence.

"Ah..." the Doctor understood. "Then...I do apologize for everything... All I wanted was to save Gray, as a 'healer' to the end. Only for it to be over...what a hopeless man I am, eh?"

"Nonsense!" the First answered, his face valiant. "You have forgotten yourself, my successor. This is not over. It is far from over. A utopia is at the end of the world for you, remember?"

Darkness was about to claim the Doctor, although the man slowly looked at the elderly gentleman in bewilderment. "The... _utopia?_ Ah...I... I understand. Fine... _I leave it all to you..._ " The First of all Doctors watched as his successor sighed, falling into the oblivion of a healing coma.

Gray`s death would be the last in this Holy Grail War. On this night an unspoken promise was made by the Original One, the other healer who shall temporarily rule the battlefield. A promise never cruel or cowardly.

 _The promise to save everyone._


	53. The First Healer

The First Doctor`s wooden cane broke.

The elderly gentleman sighed, continuing onwards while dragging his comatose successor behind on the ground. "Oh dear me...this old body is wearing a bit thin..."

Sentimental memories came into the First`s mind. Memories of all those days when he was merely a lonely young boy on Gallifrey known as ' _Theta Sigma_ '. The one child remaining outside in the cold, with Death itself as his first companion. It was only after the darkest day of his life that the boy finally understood what a beautiful universe this is. A revelation that made him who he would become...

A moment later, the First stopped unexpectedly. There was a strange scent in the air...blood? "No..." The man began moving quickly until he came upon the place where the TARDIS was suppose to be.

 _Although...the time-machine had disappeared._

"You...First..." Archer`s voice called weakly. "Watch out..." The First looked to witness EMIYA staggering up where Gray`s corpse was, an elegant sword impaled in his chest.

"EMIYA? _Good gracious me_ , who did this to you!?" The First ran over to give aid as the bowman fell unconscious. From initial observation, the Iron-Wrought Hero had shielded his companion`s corpse from a hyper-velocity projectile. He was miraculously going to survive, although what enemy would...?

"Oh?" A charismatic voice muttered. "I see the 'healer' himself is in need of 'healing'."

The First faltered to discern a Servant clad in majestic armor stalking out of the shadows, malice radiating from within. "You...Gilgamesh, I assume?"

The King of All Heroes laughed at this harmless old man. "Indeed, it is I! I assume you are another one of the foolish Healer`s allies? Hmph. No matter. I see his lowlife companion is dead, with the Healer himself about to disappear too. What joy to witness his defeat, only it is a shame I was not the one to slaughter him myself...especially when my coronation is nearly upon here..."

"Coronation? What are you going about, hmm?" the First glared, remembering his successor`s previous battle against this dastardly tyrant. This is bad...Archer was incapacitated, therefore he was going to have to defend everyone alone. _Only...where on earth was the TARDIS - ?_

"My coronation as the sovereign of all creation! Behold!" Gilgamesh activated _Gate of Babylon (The King`s Treasures)_ , creating one shining portal on the ground. An object began to float outwards from it. A blue box, restrained by unbreakable chains distorting space itself.

The First gasped indignantly " _My...TARDIS!?_ What have you done to the old dear!?" The time-machine gave a distressed beep, unable to dematerialize as the exalted _Enkidu (The Chains of Heaven)_ immobilized it.

"I am claiming it for myself, what does it look like?" Gilgamesh answered. He was wandering aimlessly about the Holy Grail War before unexpectedly coming upon the TARDIS, completely abandoned as the Doctor with his allies were distracted elsewhere. "This machine`s outside is deceptively ordinary, although the insides shall certainly exceed my expectations. With it, the perfect kingdom I shall create for myself is finally here. All of space-time, mine to rule over gloriously once I learn the secret to its mechanisms."

" _Nonsense!_ " The First cackled scathingly. "I know everything you`ve done from my successor`s memories, you are hardly a suitable person for anything on that matter - "

A blade from _Gate of Babylon_ shot forward, scratching his face. "Watch yourself, old man." Gilgamesh snarled viciously. "I don`t know who you are, only my kingdom has no place for obnoxious plebians like you. The foolish 'Healer' must certainly be a lunatic to have you as an ally - "

" _I am this foolish 'Healer' you speak of!_ " the First snapped adamantly. "You have a lesser-known Noble Phantasm that gives you supernatural clairvoyance, don`t you? Please, do use it on this 'old man' to confirm who you`re looking at!"

Bewildered, Gilgamesh reluctantly activated _Sha Nagba Imuru (The Omniscient Omnipresent Star)_ , focusing his sovereign foresight that perceives all secrets on him. Indeed, everything about the stranger was obscured in a cloud of mystery, especially in matters about his True Name. Only this should not be, for the only other person who _Sha Nagba Imuru_ was unable to identity previously was... "I do not understand... You...are the 'Healer' himself in the form of an elderly man?"

"The _original_ , one could say! The man who began it all!" the First Doctor pointed his broken wooden cane. "My successor is quite a forgiving man when it comes to battle, only I am certainly not like him! I have a promise to fulfill which I need the TARDIS, therefore it would be wise to return my ship. Otherwise - "

"Otherwise you will do what?" Gilgamesh laughed bombastically. "You are a decrepit scarecrow about to die from old age at any moment! I am the collective symbol of the past, present, and future of all legends! The perfect sovereign lifeform! What meaningless hope do you have of defeating me?"

The elderly gentleman did look about to die from old age. An hour more to exist as an 'Alter Ego'-Class Servant. No TARDIS. No Noble Phantasms/Skills. No _Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_. No sonic-screwdriver. This was certainly going to be a requiem of certain death for the eccentric alien-trickster, who only wielded an unearthly intelligence as his signature-weapon.

Although this was fine...

"The name of being a 'healer' is all I need." the First Doctor smiled roguishly. "A ' _Doctor_ '-Class Servant, eh?"

* * *

At last, this is a battlefield that history itself would crown for all eternity.

The First reached down, searching his comatose successor`s pockets. "Ah, you see this?" He revealed a small metal key. "Without the TARDIS key, you are never going to access my ship. Anything else you do would activate the defense mechanisms, locking it forever until the end of time."

"Then surrender me the key." Greed radiated from Gilgamesh`s eyes. "The king commands you!"

The First ran a distance away with extraordinary speed for his age, cackling like a lunatic. "Ah...what about, no? I`m a renegade, what did you expect my answer to be?"

"Your foolishness ends here, little Healer!" Thunder roared as ancient blades launched from _Gate of Babylon_ , only for the First to hide behind the cover of nearby trees. Gilgamesh`s fury was about to reach his limit. Once more, this obnoxious alien-man thought he could deceive him? A nameless mad fool who never had a legend to begin with in this multiverse of Magic? The king`s inner dignity was a sake here... "Fine...then I shall kill you myself!" Gilgamesh calmly walked after the First, eyes radiating blood-lust.

The First laughed, continuing his retreat. From what he remembered about the surrounding landscape, the Fuyuki Junkyard should be around here... A perfect place for what he had in mind. " _It all began as a mild curiosity in a junkyard after all..._ "

The tranquility of the night was shattered as the First ran into his destination, hiding behind a heap of scrap metal to reach for the remains of a rusted computer. Simple tools with a wonderful brain make quite a gentleman indeed.

A moment later Gilgamesh looked upon the junkyard disdainfully. "Where are you, little Healer? Punishment shall come for bringing me to such an unsightly place..." The sound of footsteps made the king smirk, scattering a heap with a storm of blades. Nothing.

The First hastily threw a crowbar at another nearby mound of junk. The cacophony of clanking metal made for an excellent distraction as he continued to stealthily sneak about, assembling a makeshift scientific gadget with his gathered materials. From a scientific perspective, the _Gate of Babylon_ theoretically operated as a Magical pocket-universe, an artificial doorway into a near-infinite arsenal of all the exalted Noble Phantasms that the King of Heroes obtained in his life. Therefore...

Gilgamesh growled, stalking after the man like an ancient predator. What was this little Healer doing? He would have annihilated the entire junkyard into ashes only this disgraceful place shall blemish all his precious Noble Phantasms. Unknown to him, this was all basic psychological warfare made by the First. A fire-extinguisher flew from nowhere, forcing Gilgamesh to jump away, more surprised than wounded. This obnoxious man was behaving more of an assassin than a warrior here. "Reveal yourself at once, Healer! I am weary of this!"

The First quietly crawled underneath a heap, operating an old microphone. Everything was ready, hopefully Time itself was going to bless him... "What is the matter, my boy? One decrepit scarecrow too formidable to defeat?"

Gilgamesh snarled, the man`s voice resonating from everywhere. "You interfering outsider! The only reason you are alive is that my Noble Phantasms are undeserving to be stained with your blood! Especially not an obnoxious alien British lunatic like you!"

"I am rather a universal hermit of a gentleman to boot, although what you call me is fine." The First`s grouchy laugh could be heard from all around the landscape. "I must admit, it is distinct that the capability of my mind when it comes to the battlefield is extraordinary. Quite more than yours, as the promise of victory here is mine."

Gilgamesh looked to witness the alien-man calmly step from the shadows. "You...!" The air flared with light as a simple longsword flew at lightning speed.

Although it was then the unexpected happened. _The moment before the blade could pierce the First`s heart, it disappeared into thin air._

"Eh...?" Gilgamesh blinked, launching another Noble Phantasm. With only a faint wheezing sound, the ancient artifact disappeared too, unable to be returned into the _Gate of Babylon_. "What is happening!?" _It was like all the projectiles being shot at the First were being teleported into non-existence._ This should not be, nothing on this entire World could simply force a Noble Phantasm away from its original wielder... Unless...

"My dear boy..." The First cackled victoriously, discerning sovereign`s thoughts. "I am not of this ' _World_ ', remember? The capability to summon portals from a supernatural pocket-universe like the _Gate of Babylon_ is certainly interesting, although a man of science like me happens to be an expert in space-time engineering too. You see this?"

The First revealed what resembled a steampunk violin constructed from all the scrap equipment he assembled earlier. "Simple relative-dimension transmat gadget. Basically, it automatically teleports any object originating from a pocket-universe into the nearest other pocket-universe within range...which happens to be the TARDIS."

"Then...what you mean to say is..." Recognition descended upon Gilgamesh, his face so distorted by wrath he barely looked human anymore. " _The_ _Gate of Babylon_... _my precious Noble Phantasms are being stolen by your device to be stashed inside your time-machine!?_ "

"Lucky me, hmm?" the First smirked. Indeed, the perfect counter-strategy of defeating the King of Heroes was not to defeat to man himself, it was to stop the sovereign from activating his arsenal in the first place. The _Gate of Babylon_ is the origin of all human wisdom, only it too was vulnerable in the presence of the extraterrestrial Doctor, whose infinite knowledge transcended space-time itself.

Gilgamesh grimaced, unthinkable corrupt malice flaring within. Never before had the tyrant-king been this furious. _One alien lunatic was able to outsmart him of all legends?_ "Unforgivable... You are absolutely unforgivable, _Doctor!_ "

"Ah, you do know my name after all - !" the First muttered only to be interrupted as the air cracked, shining chains of light materialized from nowhere to immobilize him. "Good gracious me... _Enkidu!?_ " It was indeed the exalted _Chains of Heaven_.

"Once I have your time-machine`s key, I shall journey back into the past to slaughter you a thousand times over!" Gilgamesh slowly approached, enjoying his dominance over the lunatic.

"It brings me sorrow to do this, only I suppose I have no other choice." The King of Heroes summoned an elegant key-like artifact, raising it into the air. Thousands of blood-red runes spread from the key like the skywards branches of an ancient tree before solidifying into a single portal of ultimate light.

Gilgamesh reached into the portal, revealing an abnormally majestic spiral sword. No...a sword is not what it should be called. The ultimate Anti-World Noble Phantasm, the symbolic primordial blade of the beginning and end of Earth itself. The divine Sword of Separation. "You see this, Doctor? This is _Ea_ , the _Star of Creation_. The blade that shall crown me as the ultimate transcendent being of all space-time. You know the legend of it, do you not?"

"I certainly do." the First of All Doctors hesitated. "The exalted sword that began the genesis of Earth. Quite a sufficiently advanced Magic that resembles primitive Time Lord technology, only my incarnations have witnessed far more wonderful blades. I once wielded _Excalibur_ myself, what an interesting story that was when - "

"Silence!" Gilgamesh snarled, absolute madness in his eyes. "You want to know the reason I summoned _Ea_ here? It is because the king finally understands this Earth is no longer necessary to be his kingdom anymore. I shall activate _Ea_ to erase the World itself from existence before ascending the throne as the royal sovereign of all creation!"

"Nonsense! You will die from the destruction too!" the First exclaimed desperately.

The King of Heroes laughed. "Oh? Not with your time-machine`s key here." He viciously grabbed the Doctor`s hand, forcing the TARDIS key from the man. "You will tell the secrets of operating your machine along with returning the _Gate of Babylon_ to me before I obliterate your lowlife existence."

"Thievery, Gilgamesh?" the First snapped scathingly. "Ah...sorry. At this moment, a king is not what you are anymore..a thief is more like it, stealing the infinite potential of humankind to satisfy your endless ignoble avarice."

Gilgamesh kicked the elderly wiseman onto the ground. "I will not ask once more. You shall do as I command this moment!"

"...Fine." the Doctor gritted his teeth in agony. "I assume the TARDIS is still imprisoned by _Enkidu_ within the _Gate of Babylon?_ "

A burst of light later, Gilgamesh re-summoned the blue box onto Earth, slowly releasing the time-machine from captivity. The TARDIS continued to beep indignantly only did not escape, detecting its pilot`s presence.

The Doctor hesitated, discerning the TARDIS was despising Gilgamesh from the bottom of its heart. "Oh dear...the ship had stealthily activated every single one of its ancient defensive mechanisms. You could never access the interior despite having the key. Although...er...there is one final way. The emergency override. It forces the TARDIS to automatically re-materialize around the key-holder, teleporting one into the console room. All you need to do is press the metal handle to initiate the override."

Gilgamesh carefully inspected the key. With an intense focus, he looked at the Doctor to make certain of the fool`s sincerity. Old age had indeed descended upon the elder, exhaustion etched on his face. "Victory is mine, Doctor!"

The King of Heroes pressed the TARDIS key`s handle. The time-machine gave an especially noisy wheezing sound before dematerializing into thin air. Gilgamesh laughed deliriously as re-materialization sounded a moment later, a symphony of glory as it enshrouded the - " _What!?_ "

 _Rather than manifesting for the king, the TARDIS was materializing around the First instead._

* * *

The Original One staggered up from within the TARDIS console room.

"Hello old girl! Miss me, hmm?"

The TARDIS beeped joyfully at the return of its adored pilot. The First grimaced as the _Enkidu_ slowly began to unravel around him onto the ground, the heavenly chains no longer under the command of its original wielder as the TARDIS interior existed away from normal space-time. "I miss you too, although you should quite prepare for what is coming."

With the sound of clanking metal, the near-infinite length of the chain fell, scattering everywhere throughout the rest of the time-machine. There was hardly enough space to move, making reaching for the doors a battle in itself.

 _Indeed, the Doctor had stolen Enkidu (The Chains of Heaven) itself using with his sufficiently-intelligent mind._

The man inspected the console for a moment before walking over to the TARDIS doors, smirking at the sight of Gilgamesh`s bewilderment.

" _You...tricked me!?_ " For the first time since forever, Gilgamesh was pale as a ghost, the TARDIS key still in his hand. "...The override...it... _I was the key-holder, not you!_ "

The First cackled. "My boy, you are certainly more blind than I thought! The old dear is quite sentient herself, she could _chose_ who to materialize around when the emergency override is activated. You merely perceived the TARDIS as another tool for you to wield, never thinking the old dear would rebel against you too. It is not the pilot who chooses the machine, it is the machine that chooses the pilot."

Gilgamesh gave a howl of immeasurable hatred. The heavens shattered, exalted Noble Phantasms of past, present and future bombarded the landscape like the end of the world itself descended. An overwhelming force, screaming its war cry as the _Gate of Babylon_ was unleashed. The original madman stood at the open TARDIS doors, completely unscathed although deafened by the symphony of chaos. "Ah...look at me, I`m a target!"

The TARDIS beeped, its alien-defenses shielding its adored pilot from the cacophony of blooming blades. Temporal grace mechanisms. Block Transfer Computation forges. Exo-chronoplasmic Shell. Banshee Protection Circuits. Prototype transduction barrier. Force-field projection. One particular Noble Phantasm the First recognized as _Caladbolg (The Spiral Sword)_ launched point-blank at his head only to freeze in mid-air from the TARDIS`s force-field.

Gilgamesh`s onslaught began to reach far outside the surrounding landscape, therefore it was time to activate the contingency. "I assume you could do this all night, only you made one single mistake earlier that could never be undone!" the First called out calmly.

A cloud of debris was slowly rose as Gilgamesh moved forwards, summoning a hundred thousand of his greatest Noble Phantasms. The night sky itself was obscured by this ominous rain-cloud of blades, more than enough to devastate an entire continent into ashes. "Oh? What mistake is that, Doctor? Answer me, before I claim your life."

The Original One simply smiled, transmat gadget held ceremoniously in the air.. "You should have killed me on sight."

He pressed the gadget`s button.

A flare of light shone overhead. Gilgamesh looked up bewilderingly to witness all the Noble Phantasms he summoned retreating back into the _Gate of Babylon_ `s portals, like time itself unexpectedly reversed. "What...?" The King of Heroes concentrated, commanding his distinguished arsenal to re-materialize.

Nothing happened.

"Ah...my apologies." the First smirked. "The TARDIS console archives a record of all locations it has been in, pocket-universes too. All I had to do was calibrate my transmat gadget to your arsenal`s dimensional frequency, creating a temporal distortion in its interior that stops the summoning of any more Noble Phantasms. _Basically I 'hacked' the Gate of Babylon from the inside out._ " _  
_

 _Not only had the Doctor stole from him, the man was able to seal the infinite Gate of Babylon too using nothing more than a heap of scrap junk?_ It was finally at this time that Gilgamesh screamed like a berserker, all inner dignity forgotten. This Doctor...no...this entire _World_ should merely disappear to satisfy his blood-lust. Humankind did not matter anymore. Nothing at all mattered, other than absolute vengeance against this interfering outsider.

With a delusional laugh of fury the King of Heroes brandished _Ea,_ his one remaining Noble Phantasm. "It was a mistake to call you a lowlife fool, Doctor. You mere presence on this World makes it all irredeemable. Therefore all shall return to the nothingness of the void, for only the king deserves to exist here. I give this last command to you as sovereign. _Disappear._ "

The blade of _Ea_ began to move, creating an unthinkable windstorm. Indeed, the divine Sword of Separation was about to be unleashed at maximum potential, shattering all into the abyss. Only _Ea_ itself shall remain after this calamity, as the original _Star of Creation_ shining upon the rise of another Earth.

The First merely sighed valiantly, closing the TARDIS doors to prepare for what was coming.

"Awaken _Ea_!" Gilgamesh howled. "Recreate this desolate World! _Enuma Elish (Star of Creation That Split Heaven And Earth)_!"

The _Star of Creation_ stabbed at the lonely TARDIS with the force of a supernova. A blade all creatures dreaded, the last symbol of the primordial chaos at the birth of planet Earth itself. What remained of the surrounding landscape was simply erased, returning the nothingness of the void leaving Gilgamesh floating in mid-air as Ea continued piercing into the blue box.

 _Although..._

 _The TARDIS remained there, nearly unscathed from Ea`s devastation._

Indeed, _Enuma Elish_ was a Noble Phantasm that was absolutely unrivaled on this Earth, the incarnate of the beginning and end of the World itself.

 _Only the TARDIS was a construct that was far above Earth`s existence._ The time-ship watched the nuclear chaos of the time before Time itself at the beginning of the universe. It was witness to the death of space-time at the end of the universe. It was the lone survivor of the Last Great Time War with its pilot, an ancient machine that journeyed throughout all creation for eternity.

 _Therefore, Ea was unable to erase the indomitable little blue box._

Gilgamesh`s armor itself was beginning to shatter from the sheer force of his blade`s destruction, not seeing the machine stealthily project a strange transparent sphere around the landscape. A force-field barrier made to contain _Ea_ , stopping the _Star of Creation_ from erasing this precious World.

Within the protection of the TARDIS, the First`s mind was going into overdrive. What strategy was there to counter _Ea_? From scientific observation, the blade operated mechanically by forcing the surrounding air into a windstorm of chaos, capable of distorting space-time itself. This abnormality then creates a vortex of absolute nothingness to swallow all within it. Therefore... " _Good gracious me...I certainly regret not being Summoned into a younger form..._ " The Doctor ran about the console hastily, making modifications to the old dear to ascertain what would be the end of this battle.

Outside the TARDIS, _Ea_ `s desire for oblivion was endless, the force-field cracking. Gilgamesh continued to snarl maliciously, never noticing a strange thing was happening. What remained of the breathable surrounding air was disappearing, becoming vacuumed into the TARDIS. After a moment, the _Star of Creation_ `s absolute chaos began to slowly lessen, the lack of air to unable to nourish its mechanisms.

"What...?" Gilgamesh froze bewilderingly. Ea`s cacophony was dying completely, no air inside the force-field to create a windstorm-vortex with.

All was silent.

Then without the First`s command, the TARDIS chose at this time to have its retribution on Gilgamesh. All the air the time-machine absorbed was unexpectedly released at once, an explosion of wind sending the King of Heroes flying far backwards like a rag doll, knocking him unconscious.

The battle was over.

The King of Heroes was overthrown not by a majestic warrior.

 _Rather, a nameless old man instead._

* * *

A certain time later, the debris of the battlefield disappeared.

The First coughed wearily as the TARDIS beeped, concluding its repairs on what remained of the landscape. The destruction of the Fuyuki outskirts was luckily not too far, no one else had been wounded in this dreadful calamity.

"Doctor!" A bandaged EMIYA the Archer came from out the shadows, carrying Gray`s corpse. "I... _what happened here?_ The Counter Force awakened me telling that the World itself was about to be erased which I - is that Gilgamesh!?"

The King of Heroes was indeed sulking quietly on the ground, his entire self restrained by unbreakable chains forged from the heart of a dying star, the Scientific-equivalent of _Enkidu (The Chains of Heaven)_. "Hmph...another lowlife, I see." Gilgamesh snarled in hatred, completely disarmed from all his Noble Phantasms. "Release me foolish Doctor, I shall deliver punishment upon you all!"

"Nonsense, you foolish boy!" the First attached a small device to Gilgamesh`s chains. "See this? A vortex-manipulator, modified for your punishment instead. Your avarice nearly destroyed planet Earth, therefore I think a little peace is necessary. You want to rule over all creation? The vortex-manipulator is going to teleport you into the time-vortex, the origin of all universes itself. It is an ageless place of never-ending chaos although my device should protect you from the...er...eldritch-horrors."

Uncertain fear ignited in the King of Heroes for the first time. "You...you wouldn`t!"

"I am doing what is necessary. After all, you are becoming the enemy of the World itself in your corrupt greed, therefore a little 'healing' for you shouldn`t hurt." the First spoke, a darkness in his eyes. The Fury of the last Time Lord. "Although...the vortex-manipulator is programmed to self-destruct, teleporting you back into this present time with all your Noble Phantasms returned too once it psychically detects a confession. An absolutely sincere confession from the bottom of your heart that you are undeserving to be called the 'King of Heroes', not with the corrupt way you are at the moment."

"Never!" Gilgamesh cried depravingly. "I would rather die!"

The First sighed. "Fine...then enjoy floating helplessly in the chaos of eternity. Good night!"

With a flare of light, Gilgamesh disappeared into the void.

"...You think he would truly return?" Archer blinked after a silence.

"Gilgamesh`s death is a fixed point of history in the Holy Grail War." the First explained. "I couldn`t imprison him forever in the vortex. Only when the king does return after his confession, he shall be overwhelmingly weakened. I think that one young Shirou would be an excellent one to defeat him in the end, eh? A boy of unlimited blades..."

The elderly gentleman coughed once more, observing regeneration-like particles of shining mana disintegrating from himself. His time had nearly come as an 'Alter Ego'-Class Servant... " _A body wearing thin indeed..._ "

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Archer looked on anxiously as the alien-man dragged his comatose successor into the time-machine before picking up Gray too. "The Holy Grail War is not over!"

"I know it is not...although the moment for these interfering time-travelers to depart..." the First smiled weakly, closing the doors. "I regret not being able to assist more, only I am merely one foolish old man... You should go on without me. My successor would certainly return after the Holy Grail War has concluded to aid in the war against the Shadow of Eternity only until then there must be no regrets. No tears. No anxiety. All that remains is to continue with all your dreams to the end..."

EMIYA hesitated, understanding this was the last he would see of the eccentric First Doctor. "Good-bye, Doctor."

"Good-bye, EMIYA." the Original One dematerialized the TARDIS, finally departing from the forsaken Holy Grail War.

* * *

 _A promise to save everyone._

This was what the First of All Doctors swore to fulfill.

His sorrowful successor remained on the ground, clothes covered in the blood of his dear companion. A lonely lost child scarred forever without salvation. Gray`s fragile corpse was beside him, her cloak a shroud to this wilted flower without infinite potential ahead. The signature blade, _Rhongomyniad (The Spear That Shines To The Ends of The World)_ , was there too. No one to protect the Earth with it for the last descendant of King Arthur had fallen.

At this moment, there was merely despair...

" _No..._ " A flare shone within the First like a shooting star. One more ancient than the elderly Time Lord himself. An otherworldly hope. The collective will of all his incarnations in the name of one who heals. " _The utopia..._ "

 _The one last final hope to save everyone..._

The elderly gentleman staggered over to the console, materializing the TARDIS to its destination. The time-machine beeped sorrowful, acknowledging the Original One was about to disappear. "I suppose that Time does indeed heal all wounds, hmm?"It was indeed regretful he is unable to witness the end of this beautiful story...although would be fine.

The First picked up Gray, walking over to the TARDIS doors before opening it.

An endless summer plain, covered by flowers. A place untainted by the forbidden corruption of humankind. A land within the heart of the Earth itself, an ascended existence of eternal glory.

The timeless land which King Arthur`s exalted sheath was named after.

 _The Everdistant Utopia of Avalon._

The First placed Gray`s fragile corpse on the earthen ground with grandfatherly kindness, his feet carefully not leaving the TARDIS threshold. Only a descendant of the blood of Artoria herself would be able to step foot here without retribution. It was a land of healing where _Death_ `s presence was forbidden, unable to reap all life. Therefore, the First`s theory should be...

A moment later, a sound was heard. A sound that gave hope to the all of the Doctor`s being.

The sound of the young girl`s gentle breathing.

 _Indeed, the utopia of Avalon had resurrected Gray herself._

The First gave a sigh of sorrowful joy, leaving the girl to slowly heal from her lethal wounds outside. His successor`s coma was ending too, the unexpected sight of his dear companion alive when he awakens. With it, the vengeance of the dreaded _Time Lord Victorious_ would finally die...

The promise was at last fulfilled.

The Original One watched as his entire self gave in, disappearing into a beautiful cloud of dark blue mana. Death had materialized for this old madman with a box...

 _"I`m coming, Susan...the long way around..."_

When the cloud finally scattered in the TARDIS, nothing remained at all of the First Doctor.


	54. Avalon

_The nameless_ _young_ _boy would never forget._

 _The ancient home where he was born. The eternal, unfallen land of Gallifrey._

 _The lost memories of his childhood, a sentimental time where all was beautiful. A boy learning to become one who walks in eternity. The lost child who became older, desiring to journey into the stars. An elderly gentleman who had a granddaughter, stealing an old box to became a renegade. The lunatic warrior who died, becoming another person to carry on his will of being a protector of all.  
_

 _A madman who was lonely, for all he loved disappeared over time. All that remained was to continue onwards, the legacy itself never forgotten._

 _A legacy, a promise to be a healer._

 _A story that would never end._

* * *

The girl named Gray awakened from her deathly sleep.

 _She was...alive?_

" _Where...am I?_ " This endless summer plain was certainly beautiful although everything about it was strange too... It was like she was supposed to be joyful at being in its presence, only could not...

"Ah..." The young magus staggered, looking down at her blood-stained cloak. The stab wound from _Excalibur Morgan_ strangely disappeared, calm understanding blooming within her. "I... _I_ _died_."

At last, it was all over. She had been born in a graveyard, surrounded by death all her childhood. The last memory she had in life was darkness. The darkness of dying on the ground at a forsaken place, stabbed by the fallen _Sword of Promised Victory_ itself. The last solace then was acknowledging at least someone like the Doctor had been there in her last moments. The eccentric alien-stranger who she gave her life for in the end, out of the desperate kindness of her heart. The forsaken chains of her burdened sentimental identity was finally gone...

Although...

" _Gray!_ " a voice exclaimed.

The girl looked bewilderingly to discern the TARDIS behind her. The Doctor himself stood at the time-machine`s threshold, his raggedy waistcoat covered in blood. " _Doctor?_ I...what are you - "

" _Gray...you..._ " For the first time, Gray nearly thought the Doctor was crying...then that moment was gone when the man hastily hid his face before giving a joyful smile. A smile of grandfatherly kindness. "...Wonderful to see you alive, my dear."

" _Alive?_ " the girl hesitated, not understanding. "My stab wound... _Excalibur Morgan_...you..."

The Doctor grimaced sorrowfully. "The First incarnation of myself. He sacrificed his life as an 'Alter Ego'-Class Servant to save us in the aftermath , materializing the TARDIS within the _Everdistant Utopia_ to trick the World itself into resurrecting you."

 _The Everdistant Utopia?_ Then...this place could only be...

" _Avalon..._ " Gray whispered, remembering the story of her ancient ancestor. The timeless 'Land of Eternal Spring', the lonely kingdom where Death`s presence itself was forbidden. A kingdom that was the ancient symbol of all Magic on this Earth.

"I am certain you know the original ending of the Arthurian legend." the Doctor spoke quietly. "When she fell at the Battle of Camlann, King Arthur`s corpse was brought by the 'Lady of the Lake' to this otherworldly land for healing. It is foretold that Britain itself shall call upon her to awaken once more in a future of infinite darkness, valiantly wielding the promise of glory to save this precious Earth." The man made to walk outside the TARDIS only staggered like an invisible barrier was stopping him.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Gray rab over to the time-machine despite her healing wounds.

The Doctor merely smiled solemnly. "Ah...dear me... I forgot. Only those who are a symbol of hope for all humankind are able to set foot upon _Avalon_ without retribution. You are the one exception, carrying the blood of Artoria as her last descendant."

Indeed, although the alien time-traveler was identified as _Time`s Champion_ throughout all his incarnation, his never-ending inner darkness made him far less a symbol of hope than anyone thought. Therefore, _Avalon_ forbade his presence from stepping within. All the man could do from inside his time-machine was to admire this ethereal landscape, forever unable to reach it himself.

"I...I see." Gray sighed. The Shadow of Eternity`s true identity is the Doctor Alter, after all...it was not a mistake to think the World had become weary around the Doctor. "Then...I assume the Holy Grail War is over for us. What are we going to do from here on?"

"I am bringing you home once you are healed." the Doctor answered, the haunting memory of Gray`s corpse still in his mind. The _Time Lord Victorious_ was gone, although time had not healed all the scars. "I...I couldn`t stand to watch you be wounded anymore."

Dread materialized from the bottom of Gray`s heart. She had been afraid of this since the beginning. "I`m sorry, what?"

"The oncoming war to defeat the Doctor Alter...I have to do it by myself. This long journey throughout the multiverse is still far from over, although no one else is going to die because of me." the man hesitated, memories of all his previous companions throughout his incarnations who became lost flooding into him. "No more. I...I`m sorry."

"Doctor..." Gray stepped within the TARDIS threshold, a resolute look on her face for a flower of the battlefield reborn. "I understand what you are thinking. You are still scared by the Alter`s identity, aren`t you? A lost child who is desperately looking for redemption from his inner darkness. A darkness that is cruel, cowardly. One that gives in or gives up on the endless burden of being a healer to all."

The Doctor staggered, bewilderment on his face. "Gray?" The Ruler-Class demi-Heroic Spirit had not thought his companion would be this perceptive on his inner self, despite theoretically not being his Master...could it be from all of the girl`s dreams about his incarnations` past? Quite unexpected this is...

"Although I will stay with you no matter what you do." Gray answered, sheathing her fallen _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)._ "After all, you need a companion to watch over you. You are afraid of the scars of your inner darkness as the Alter? Then I would carry those scars with you. The wounds are never going to disappear, only that is fine. You saved me on this journey without regard for yourself, therefore it is time I save you too."

A moment of silence passed. What an extraordinary young lady Gray has become on her journey with the madman... When he first came upon her, the girl was only an amateur shy young magus...although at this time she was certainly becoming more like her ancient ancestor King Arthur.

With a sign, the Doctor observed the moonrise in the distance. This beautiful land named _Avalon_...it was strangely reminiscent to the eternal kingdom of _Gallifrey_ itself. A sentimental otherworldly utopia endlessly lost to him because of his identity...

The TARDIS had concluded making repairs, able to dematerialize at any moment. It was a shame the alien-madman was unable to explore this destination with his companion, although... "Gray...a question for you. It is going to be a long time before it happens only...when I finally learn to overcome my inner darkness one day, would you promise to come with me for one last journey back to _Avalon_? I would like to step foot inside this _Everdistant Utopia_ at least once before departing for my home universe. As a ' _Doctor_ '-Class Servant, eh?"

Gray smiled kind-heartedly. "I...I promise."

It was certainly wonderful to step foot at the distant exalted land where her ancestor was slumbering, although the young girl`s story was an unearthly one instead. A fateful story as the companion who walks in eternity with the nameless madman with a box. A flower of the battlefield learning to become a healer instead of a warrior.

After all, it was not the utopia of _Avalon_ that was able to heal the Doctor`s hearts.

 _Rather, it was Gray herself..._


	55. Lunar Eclipse

The TARDIS materialized at another destination.

All was quiet on the outside. The ancient time-machine had departed the utopia of _Avalon_ to land on the lunar plains of the Moon itself. An empty void of outer space loomed overhead, with the light on top of the TARDIS`s police box shining in this sea of tranquility.

The Doctor opened the doors, revealing himself to be dressed in an old space-suit. "Watch your step, Gray. I wouldn`t want you to become a ' _lunatic_ ' too after everything."

The young magus, clad in a space-suit herself, cautiously walked outside.

The distant planet Earth was slowly rising over the lunar sky, a majestic lonely sphere of unforgettable blue, floating in the ocean of the void. "It...it`s _beautiful..._ "

The Doctor smiled wisely. "I once brought my granddaughter to the Moon...made her understand what a wonderful universe this is. Look at it, the home of all you humans. Past. Present. Future. History itself, happening on that little earthly sphere."

Gray thought about this. It is indeed humbling to think about...that the universe was a landscape far more mysterious than anyone would truly understand. Therefore, what could one single human do to make it a better place to be?

This question would never be answered, for an unexpected sight in the distance made her hesitate. "Er...Doctor? _What...is that?_ " The debris-covered ruins of a formerly majestic castle could be perceived in the darkness, an otherworldly sight on the desolate landscape. "I hope you aren`t going to tell me the Moon was secretly the home of...er... 'extraterrestrial aliens'." Gray muttered desperately.

"Ah, I nearly forgot to explain!" the Doctor laughed. "It is a forgotten arcane lore, only that is precisely what you are looking at. I assume as a magus, you learned about the legend of the _Crimson Moon Brunestud?_ "

The _Type-Moon_ himself?" Gray remembered the story of the ancient lunar spirit. "I know he is named as the King of Vampires. The immortal sovereign of the Millennium Castle too, although what... _oh._ "

The Doctor pointed. "What you see are the ruins of the Crimson Moon`s kingdom. An unknown time before the rise of humankind, Brunestud ruled over an ancient lunar civilization until choosing to invade Earth. What happened afterwards was a devastating battle remembered as the _Moon Fall_ , where a certain 'Wizard Marshall' defended the planet from the Moon`s onslaught. The ' _Crimson One_ ' remains in a slumber from the aftermath although he will continue secretly interfering on Earth for millennia."

"You sound like you came upon him before." the girl observed curiously.

The Doctor laughed. " _Once..._ Luckily old Brunestud is dormant, otherwise we would be all be broken corpses here from his vengeful wrath. Although his 'daughter' is an adorable dear...which makes me think, what would a hypothetical ' _Type-Gallifrey_ ' look like in this universe? I - "

" _The Moon...has a 'daughter!?_ " Gray interrupted, looking surprised.

" _Arcueid Brunestud!_ " the Doctor exclaimed joyfully, more to himself. "Dear me, I haven`t seen the lovely _Princess of the True Ancestors_ for an eternity! What do you think of giving her a little visit, eh?"

"Er...I suppose?" Gray smiled bewilderingly as the alien-madman began heading back for the TARDIS before halting, causing the girl to nearly crash into him. "What is it?"

The Doctor gave a roguish smile. "Ah...I remembered astronomy-wise, we are at the moment stepping on old _Type-Moon_ `s face."

* * *

The TARDIS beeped reluctantly as the Doctor operated at its console, alarms blaring throughout the time-machine.

"Engine malfunctions?" Gray watched the alien-lunatic grimace as materialization sounded.

"Oh, nothing." the Doctor pocketed his repaired sonic-screwdriver, heading for the doors. "TARDIS is warning me of an oncoming vampire attack. The Time Lords of my home universe were once sworn enemies of a ancient darkness known as the _Great Vampires_. Arcueid resembles one in her unearthly origins, although I`m certain the old TARDIS must have forgotten she is not - "

The time-travelers froze looking bewilderingly outside. Rather than landing in present-day Japan where Arcueid should be, the TARDIS had unexpectedly crashed within a dark forest. A dark forest enshrouded resembling more of an alien-world instead of a place on Earth. No life could be heard from the surroundings, radiating that of deathly hunger. All the trees were covered in blade-like branches, the awful scent of decayed blood everywhere.

" _What...is this?_ " Gray whispered, horrified.

The Doctor hesitated, cautiously exploring this nightmare. "The _Forest of Einnashe_. A lesser-known location on Earth, nicknamed the _Demon Sea of Trees_. An entire woodland of 'sentient vampire-plantlife', existing only to hunger for the blood of others. Strange... this must be what the TARDIS was warning us about..."

" _The Forest of Einnashe..._ " A faint memory came into Gray`s mind as she followed behind. "You mentioned you wanted to visit this place a time ago..."

"Er... _scientific_ reasons, obviously." the Doctor looked quite guilty despite himself. "It was _absolutely_ not because I wanted to admire this eldritch ancient death-machine out of self-curiosity. No, it certainly was not..."

Gray glared at the lunatic madman.

"Oh...fine. Only the _Forest of Einnashe_ has been in deep hibernation for the last century...nothing to be anxious about at all!"

The moment after the Doctor spoke this, the vampire attacked.

* * *

It happened at such speeds, no one discerned it coming.

A blur of extraordinary velocity crashed into the Doctor, sending him flying into the distance. " _Doctor!_ " Gray cried in surprise. Without hesitation, the girl ran after the alien-madman while reaching for her _Grim Reaper_ scythe. _What was this...an enemy?_

A moment later, the young magus arrived at a strange sight. The Doctor was on the ground, the living daylights crushed out from being embraced by a beautiful young blond woman with red eyes, wearing a plain sweater.

" _Uncle Doctor!_ Where have you been!?" the woman wailed in a childish voice. "You promised to give me more 'babies made of jelly' last time!"

" _Arcueid!_ " the Doctor gasped for breath. "I...hearts...dying!"

 _Arcueid?_ Gray stared in absolute bewilderment. _This_ eccentric girl was the exalted _Tsukihime (Moon Princess)_?

The vampire-princess released the Doctor, looking excitedly at the mortified Gray. "Oh! Are you the Doctor`s jelly baby deliverer?"

" _Companion._ " the Doctor picked himself up. "Gray, this is Arcueid. Arcueid, this is Gray. I - _oi! Arcueid, what are you doing here?_ I thought you are suppose to be hibernating in present-day Japan!"

"Ah..." the vampire-princess smiled gently. "My godfather Zelretch came to see me, mentioned you are in need of aid. A thing about a ' _Shadow of Eternity_ ' enshrouding all creation?"

The Doctor`s face darkened. "What?"

The Princess guided the time-travelers through the thorn-covered woodland. "Godfather Zelretch has been gathering other allies too, all of them seem to know you from before."

 _Other allies?_ The madman was about to ask only then the heart of the forest came into sight. An immense crooked blood-red tree, the throne of the ancient vampire-forest itself. Although what the Doctor looked at in bewilderment was the human standing at its roots.

"You... _Ryougi Shiki!?_ "

"Hello, Doctor." the tomboyish young lady in a leather jacket acknowledged. "I see you still haven`t died after all this time...quite a disappointment. Only I assume your companion is grateful here, eh?"

Gray shivered at the girl`s piercing cold look. Unknown to her, Ryougi Shiki was the wielder of the almighty _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_. One who originated from the _Kara No Kyoukai (Boundary of Emptiness)_ itself, an deathless human who was able to kill anything that exists within her cognition.

"Good you see you too, Ryougi." the Doctor smiled kind-heartedly at this solitary wanderer.

"Ah, _Doctor!_ " a voice called. Everyone looked to sight the sagely Wizard Marshall, _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_ himself materialize from nowhere. "You finally arrived, eh? Excellent...those jelly babies I stole from you were quite delectable. The strawberry ones are indeed my favorite!"

A pretty ginger Japanese girl in a dress appeared beside Zelretch. Gray quickly recognized her as Aoko Aozaki, the _Witch of the Holy Night_ from the Mage`s Association. The True Magician of Time-Magic. "Doctor." Aoko greeted calmly.

"Aoko." With a grimace, the Doctor glared at the Wizard Marshall. " _Zelretch, what are you doing bringing these young ladies here?_ It`s an anachronism, none of them are supposed to know the other in the first place!"

"Only all of them know _you_ , Doctor." Zelretch looked admirably at this extraordinary assembled band of heroines. "I think we should truly prepare for the war that is coming, eh? It is time for our counter-attack, after all..."

The Doctor reluctantly sighed.

At last, the sound of war was finally descending near...

* * *

Gray watched Zelretch guide the Doctor alone to a more quiet place.

It was a war-council between sagely time-travelers, not an amateur magus like her. Although...it is certainly a surprise to know the Doctor had inspired so many others throughout his long journey in this multiverse of Magic.

"Ah, Gray!" Aoko stepped forward eagerly. "I haven`t seen you since that Cyber-invasion at the Clock Tower! You`ve been assisting the Doctor, I assume?"

Gray looked shyly at the legendary ' _Time-Witch_ '. "Er...I have. Although...it`s more like I`m his caretaker while he does all the clever things."

"Awww...lucky you..." Arcueid laughed adorably. "The Doctor once aided me in hunting down fallen True Ancestors when he was traveling alone. What I would do to be in your place, wandering about with him everywhere in the TARDIS..."

Ryougi yawned. "Hmph. Whatever. I`ve only known the 'Doc' in the past when he crashed into my life, bringing me to ancient Japan. Mistaken for a katana-wielding ' _shinigami_ ' there, long story I don`t want to describe. Although..." the girl sighed reluctantly. "I admit, the guy is quite an obnoxiously pleasant alien."

" _It`s like the Doctor is everyone`s uncle these days!_ " Arcueid laughed, unexpectedly embracing her. "Then I suppose that means we are all sisters here!"

"Hmph. I think not...especially not with lunatics like you - _"_ The normally stoic Ryougi gasped for breath under the princesses` bone-crushing strength. " _Arghhh! Fine! Sisters! I`m your temporary sister, okay!?"_

Indeed, these heroines all had their separate stories ...only every one of their lives were affected for the better by the Doctor`s kindness. Therefore when the nameless healer was about to step onto the battlefield, it was like all of creation itself answered the war-cry too...

 _Fate had certainly foreseen this to happen..._

* * *

The Doctor looked over at Gray in the distance.

The girl was still standing there, having quite an interesting gathering with all the other heroines of this supernatural multiverse. It was surprising what a dreadful crisis on infinite magical Earths could do to have these legends assemble here.

A far solemn look was on Zelretch`s normally roguish face. The Doctor had explained everything that happened since the Clock Tower a long time ago. His journey throughout the multiverse with Gray. The near-tragedy of the Fuyuki Holy Grail War. The awful revelation of the _Shadow of Eternity_ `s true identity being the Avenger-Class _Doctor Alter_ , with a single calamitous _Dalek_ as his true Master.

"Only at least as a Ruler-Class Servant, my True Name Discernment Skill was able to identify my Alter-self`s Skills/Noble Phantasms." the Doctor inspected the one last Command Spell he had on his hand as a demi-Heroic Spirit. _One more Command remaining before he returned to being an ordinary Time Lord...only at this moment, the identity of the one who Summoned him was still a mystery.  
_

 _"_ You witnessed the Shadow nearly destroy _Excalibur_ itself?" Zelretch grimaced. An extraterrestrial enemy so formidable that the _Sword of Promised Victory_ was unable to harm him, not to mention his abnormal arsenal of Noble Phantasms too.

 _Darkness Eternity (Temporal Shadow Embodiment)._ A Noble Phantasm that modifies the Doctor Alter into a living humanoid TARDIS, able to manifest anywhere throughout space-time at will.

 _The Last Answer (The All-Forsaken Promise)_ , a corrupted form of the original Doctor`s ability to hide his True Name.

Then at last, the _Origin Paradox (Phantasm of Akasha`s End)_. The capability of the Alter to absolutely nullify Magic, overwriting creation itself with the sovereign rule of Science. An anathema that could hardly be called as a Noble Phantasm in the first place...

The Doctor looked weary. "Remember the Alter`s Dalek-Master ultimate mission is to sever the _Root of Akasha_ itself from the rest of creation? I think I finally understand what its strategy is."

"I think I do too... Quite a clever one for a dastardly alien-scourge." the Wizard Marshall observed. "The Alter`s _Origin Paradox_...it only affects Magic that is within the Alter`s presence, no? Therefore the Alter needs his innate ability as a humanoid TARDIS to amplify the _Origin Paradox_ `s effect to spread throughout all space-time."

The Doctor pointed at a nearby tree. "Think of it this way. The _Root of Akasha_ is an almighty cosmic-tree, the parallel timelines of this multiverse are its branches. My Alter-self is basically an outside lethal poison piercing the tree`s insides. It would normally take endless millennia until the poison spreads throughout the immense tree into its branches, only the Alter`s _Darkness Eternity_ Noble Phantasm is rather causing the poison to manifest _everywhere_ throughout the tree all at once."

"Therefore _Akasha_ itself is slowly withering under an ocean of poison, all the Alter needs to do is make certain nothing stops the poison from being cured." Zelretch became ghostly pale. "The tree _'Root'_ will survive in the end, only the infinite parallel universes on its branches will not. All of space-time shall then be erased, creation itself becoming forgotten ash on the desolate ground of the _Void_."

" _The Alter`s Dalek-Master would be victorious in the end, its mission to erase this 'abomination' of a Magical multiverse fulfilled at last._ " the Doctor concluded solemnly.

A long moment of silence passed.

An ominous silence resonating what nightmarish calamity was about to descend upon creation. The sagely intelligence of a fallen Time Lord. The honed combat-capabilities of an artificially-created Avenger-Class Servant. An entity born as a truly ruinous anathema.

 _The paradoxical avatar who symbolizes Time`s eternal destructiveness._

"There is still hope." Zelretch spoke adamantly. "We have the one being who is potentially capable of countering the _Shadow of Eternity_ , the last salvation of everything."

The Doctor sighed, acknowledging the foretold answer. " _Me._ "

"Obviously." the Wizard Marshall was obnoxiously sarcastic despite himself. "You are the perfect contingency against your Alter-self`s darkness. _The Ruler to his Avenger._ Magic is already degrading throughout the space-time from the Shadow`s presence. There is further the endless _Iron-Wrought Legions of Cybermen_ assisting him to worry about, not to mention an inevitable battle against the Shadow`s Dalek-Master at the end."

"What are you thinking?" the Doctor was reluctant. This crisis of _Akasha_ was dreadfully reminiscent of the _Last Great Time War_ , only far more supernatural in origins... "I will _never_ forsake my name to become a blood-stained warrior...no more."

"You don`t have to be...while you have been journeying in the TARDIS with Gray, I was away recruiting an extraordinary alliance throughout the multiverse. You would be surprised at everyone`s willingness to help once I mentioned the _Root_ itself is about to fall." Names flooded into Zelretch`s mind. The Mage`s Association. The Counter Force. The Chaldea Security Organization. The Phantasmal Species. Divine Spirits. The Throne of Heroes. The planetary Type-Ultimate Ones themselves. All these brave-hearted defenders with so many more who hope to see that _Akasha_ continue to bloom.

 _It would be a war that would stagger creation itself, with space-time itself_ _throughout all the multiverse_ _as the battlefield. Past. Present. Future. Another Last Great Time War indeed..._

"What remains is for you to continue on your journey with Gray, hopefully investigate the whereabouts of your Alter-self before it is too late." Zelretch`s ancient eyes flared with valiance. "I shall go with the rest of these lovely gathered heroines to conclude our preparations for the war ahead. Understood?"

"I...I understand." the alien-man finally accepted what was happening. It was because of his reluctance for battle that ended with Gray`s sorrowful 'death'. _At this moment, there was no more running away from being a 'Doctor of War' once more..._

"Excellent..." Zelretch looked towards the lovely band of heroines in the distance. "My dear ladies, I`m afraid it is time to say good-bye to the Doctor. You don`t have to be anxious, we would certainly see him once more."

Gray smiled shyly at everyone, running to stand beside the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor?" Zelretch activated his _Operation of Parallel Worlds_ to create a glowing portal in mid-air. _"You are not the first 'alien' outsider to interfere in the affairs of Earth._ I do hope history will not remember you as the _'last_ ' one too..."

The madman smirked grimly. "I know...we are all stories in the end, eh?"

"Good luck, Doctor." Aoko Aozaki gave a bow before stepping through the portal into another unknown destination of space-time.

" _Good grief._ What an obnoxious nightmare this is...would rather be home than anywhere." Ryougi Shiki sighed resolutely, heading inside too. "Although I suppose I should stay to witness it all end..."

Arcueid smiled radiantly before going last. " _Bye, Uncle Doctor!_ Jelly babies after everything, okay?"

Zelretch then departed himself, the portal disappearing into nothingness.

Only the time-travelers of the TARDIS remained, the _Forest of Einnashe_ ominously silent after everything. "Where are we going from here on?" Gray asked as the madman slowly began making his way to his blue box.

"I don`t know...only there is still all of space-time out there to protect, eh?" Valiant resolution bloomed within the Doctor`s hearts. The war to end it all was nearly upon here...until that final crisis descends, it was time to conclude exploring this beautiful land of Magic...

 _The darkness of a 'lunar eclipse' had certainly fallen over the withered tree named 'The Root of Akasha'..._

 _Although with it, one could only hope the moon would shine once more..._


	56. Ancient Summer

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console, thinking to himself.

"Where to go from here, hmm?"

Zelretch had asked him to continue investigating the _Shadow of Eternity_ `s whereabouts, although that would certainly be a battle in itself. A trickster-like enemy mastermind who is able to exist anywhere throughout all universes in space-time...

"What are you doing?" Gray watched as the Doctor began operating the console.

" _Web of Time_ scan for evidence of non-Scientific abnormalities." the madman pulled the time-machine`s wibbly-lever. "As this multiverse operates on the Laws of Magic, I`m searching for any unidentifiable distortions that could be caused by my Alter-self`s _Anti-Magic_ presence. It should become a good place to begin our investigation..."

The TARDIS materialized with its signature wheezing. "...Only first, the old dear`s _Eye of Harmony_ needs a maintenance... Navigation systems are all scrambled too, therefore we don`t know where in space-time the TARDIS landed..." the Doctor opened the doors, followed by Gray.

Outside was a peaceful field of summer flowers, with the tranquil sound of the ocean nearby. "Earth, I assume?" the girl observed.

"I certainly hope, eh?" the Doctor cautiously walked further to admire the sunset. "It never stops being my favorite planet, no matter which universe is it. Your species has such an extraordinary talent for self-destruction, it`s hardly a surprise I`m attracted to this place..."

Gray looked around, her trained combat-instincts quickly flaring to life. There was a presence nearby. A hungry vicious presence. "Doctor..."

"I mean, I occasionally think it was a mistake to teach your primitive ancestors the secret of making fire, only it was all forgiven once jelly babies were invented - " the madman was sent crashing onto the ground as Gray jumped on him, the talons of an unknown creature barely missing his head.

" _Doctor, move!_ " Gray unsheathed her _Grim Reaper_ scythe to look upon the enemy attacker, only to gasp in bewilderment. A small dragon-like creature covered in feathers, its eyes radiating of predatory intelligence. The girl quickly discerned this was not a Magical _Phantasmal Species_ she was observing. Rather, it was -

"A _velociraptor!_ " the Doctor picked himself up, a joyful smile on his face. "A type of carnivorous dinosaur from millions of years ago! We must have landed in the late Cretaceous Period of ancient Earth!"

The velociraptor snarled at these abnormal lifeforms before launching itself at the alien. Gray hastily swiped the creature away using the flat of her blade in a burst of speed, forcing it to retreat with a shriek. "Ancient Earth? It`s like the TARDIS is attracted to this planet much like you are..."

"All the more reason to marry her, eh?" the madman dusted himself off. "From a Magical perspective, you mages would know this distant past as the 'Age of Gods'. A forgotten history of time immemorial when the early World was not based upon the Laws of Science. Rather, on supernatural Laws of 'Mystery' instead... Although humankind would not exist for a long time, all that is supernatural in this universe would have their origins here - "

A thunderous sound arose from the nearby ocean. Everyone looked up to sight an immense leviathan launch itself into the sky, crashing once more into the water.

"Ah, a _Basmu!_ " the Doctor exclaimed. "A legendary sea-serpent born from Tiamat, the ' _Original Lifeform_ ' of ancient Mesopotamia. You remember Tiamat, no?"

" _Who wouldn`t?_ " Gray shivered, the memory of when she faced the primordial dragon-goddess alone in the TARDIS still unforgettable.

"Time for a little exploration, eh?" The Doctor laughed. "I once mistakenly caused the dinosaurs` extinction when an anti-matter spaceship came crashing onto my home-universe`s Earth. Nearly awoke a katana-wielding lizard-samurai detective girl from her slumber too, luckily she would become a dear ally in the future. Quite a long story..."

Night was descending upon the land as the Doctor continued wandering about, pointing out to Gray all the otherworldly miracles this timeline had within. Unnamed ancient _Fae_ glying in the ethereal sky. The shadows of trees singing haunting requiems. The first Magic blooming like a summer rose, making the air vibrant with light. Nature itself learning to hone its infinite potential.

"Only it would all end when the _Age of Man_ rises one day..." Gray sighed regretfully, knowing this beautiful landscape would become merely a fallen memory in the far future. A utopia that would be burned to meaningless ash unless the _Shadow of Eternity_ is not defeated ahead.

"Indeed..." the Doctor answered solemnly. "Everything has to end over time. Nothing could truly be eternal, as the universe needs to move onward. It is certainly sad, only then hope is reborn as everything begins once more...which makes the world a wonderful place."

The travelers settled down on a plain to watch as the midnight sky became aflame with stars, the timeworn lights of the Milky Way Galaxy shining gently upon this ancient utopia. "Er...Doctor?"

"What is it?"

The young magus hesitated. "When Zelretch was speaking to you earlier, he mentioned you aren`t the first ' _alien_ ' outsider to interfere on Earth. I know the _Crimson Moon Brunestud_ could be considered another 'extraterrestrial' lifeform, only it sounded like the Wizard Marshal was going about something else..."

"Ah...this multiverse of Magic more than enough hidden lore to last entire millennia, eh?" The man reached inside his pocket for a miniature telescope, pointing it at the sky. "Although as for your question... Look over there."

Gray peered into the scientific instrument to discern a faint glowing comet flying within the far void of outer space. Only what was strange is the comet appeared to be covered in armor-like metal...like an ominous spacecraft. " _What...is that?_ "

" _Velber (The Umbral Star)._ " An intelligent flare was in the Doctor`s eyes, one enlightened by all the World`s knowledge. "An artificial construct that travels through the Milky Way Galaxy, annihilating all sentient life it comes upon in the name of repairing potentially 'deflective' timelines. From what I remember about this multiverse`s history, _Velber_ will descend upon Earth in the far future only to be overwhelmed by a certain ' _Last Phantasm_ ' forged by the planet itself."

"An...artificial construct?" Gray quietly recognized the ' _Last Phantasm_ '`s identity. " _You mean it`s an alien too!?_ "

The Doctor pocketed the telescope. "What do you think? It is a wonderful secret within this multiverse of Magic, only extraterrestrial-life does exist, interfering in the affairs of Earth for endless millennia. Alien wizards, basically."

"Then...you...all this time..." Gray was too bewildered to speak, her mind shattered by this extraordinary revelation.

The Doctor gently calmed the girl down. "The old Wizard Marshall certainly did know what he was going, eh? After all, I`m happen to be a genius when it comes to extraterrestrial matters."

"Then...what other aliens exist out there?" Gray looked up at the sky. This multiverse was still a far more mysterious place than she thought it was, despite traveling about in the TARDIS for such a long time...

"Hmm...good question." the Doctor gathered his thoughts. "Where to begin...? Theoretically, this Magical Earth has been quite a carnival of extraterrestrial interference since its beginning. The _Crimson Moon_. _Velber_. More than one of the Divine Spirits of time immemorial. The _'Alien-God of the Fantasy Trees'._ Those who have mastered arcane space-time travel. The planetary _Type-Ultimate Ones._ The eldritch Servants of the Foreigner-Class, which I myself could be Summoned under - "

"Oh?" Gray interrupted curiously. "I thought you could`t be any more of a lunatic as a demi-Heroic Spirit..."

The Doctor grimaced. From an outsider`s perspective, the Time Lords themselves could indeed be mistaken for eldritch cosmic-horrors. Ancient nameless immortal lifeforms who hold all of the universe`s knowledge within their unearthly-minds, wielding mechanical constructs of space-time itself as walkers in eternity.

Although...the _Shadow of Eternity_ has already become an eldritch-lifeform himself. An antithesis of the Doctor, who sought to return all Magic throughout creation into the nothingness of the _Void_... "Er...I rather think of myself as a gentleman of the universe. After all, we couldn`t all be victorious in life here! Blimey...once I think about it, this planet has been interfered with by aliens for such a long time, I could have mistaken it for _my_ home-universe`s Earth!"

"Only in this universe, the extraterrestrials aren`t all invading Britain." the girl smirked, remembering her unforgettable dreams of the Doctor`s past incarnations.

A familiar high-pitched shriek noise in the distance.

"Ah...I assume that is our velociraptor-chap from earlier, returning with a horde of other velociraptors for vengeance." ..." the Doctor reached for his sonic-screwdriver as Gray instinctively unsheathed her _Grim Reaper_ once more. "Hmm...what do you think of a little ' _metal_ ' music here? Your scythe could be our instrument!"

Gray hesitated, bewildered for a single moment before understanding the lunatic`s strategy. "Your inner mad scientist never dies, eh?"

Another furious howl later a small horde of velociraptors appeared, scrambling forwards with predatory hunger.

The time-travelers moved as one, the Doctor aiming his screwdriver while Gray raised _Grim Reaper_ in the air. The device`s hyper-sonic frequencies resonating off the disguised Noble Phantasm`s blade, the forged metal amplifying the vibrations into an immense blast of solidified sound. Chaos bloomed as the horde screeched, retreating from the unexpected cacophony. A moment later, all was silent once more as the predators scattered into the night.

"My, quite a lovely symphony!" the Doctor laughed calmly. "A genius alien time-traveler defending himself from a horde of velociraptors with his scythe-wielding magus companion. What other place would you be able to have a story like this, eh?"

Gray sighed resolutely as the Ruler-Class Servant began guiding her through the ancient summer landscape back to the lonely TARDIS.

It was indeed wonderful to have one 'quiet' moment outside the crisis enshrouding this multiverse of Magic.

Although from this time on, another unforgettable journey was about to begin.


	57. Counterclockwise

When one steps within the strange blue box named the TARDIS, who knows what could happen?

All those infinite parallel worlds within this beautiful multiverse of Magic. Past. Present. Future. Everywhere. Nowhere. The lonely spacecraft sailing through the endless ocean of the void.

Within this journey, it would still take an extraordinarily long time to describe everything that happened. As the clockwise eternity never stops, there is never enough time in the world. Therefore, here is a collection of small excerpts from the more 'interesting' moments the Doctor and his dear companion Gray witnessed.

The destination of these lonely time-travelers was a question never answered.

Although the counterclockwise journey itself would become unforgotten.

* * *

 _Clang!_

It was a sound heavier than steel.

The beautiful cacophony of blades gracefully doing battle. The young magus named Gray staggered under her _Grim Reaper_ scythe, gasping for breath. " _You..._ "

Her adversary, a young Japanese swordswoman in a flowery kimono approached with a jubilant smirk. "Hmm...the footwork needs more practice. You are focusing more on defending with the scythe in battle rather than yourself. Remember, the 'Way' of strategy is the 'Way' of nature. Only with this could you exceed the infinite emptiness of the 'Void'."

Gray looked anxiously back at the Doctor in the distance, who smiled encouragingly. The alien-madman had brought her to another parallel-universe for combat-training with history`s greatest blade-masters. Although a reluctant warrior, he still understood Gray needed to learn about combat in her life as an amateur magus.

Therefore the TARDIS landed here in this garden of sakura flowers, with him calling in a favor from a small band of Heroic Spirits of old Japan he came upon when traveling alone. The Saber-Class before Gray was named _Miyamoto Musashi_ , the legendary _Sword Saint_.

"More jelly babies, my dear?" As Gray continued her training, the Doctor returned nearby where two other Heroic Spirits were settled down outside the TARDIS.

"I have to admit, these things you call 'babies made of jelly' look too adorable to be eaten!" A pink-haired teenage girl answered, reaching for the sweets. This was the samurai-warrior named _Okita Souji_ , known too as _Sakura Saber_. "I have to ask, are all aliens eccentric as you in your home universe?"

The Doctor laughed. "It comes with being nicknamed as a 'space-wizard' all the time. I`m certain Nobu here knows what I`m going about, eh?"

"Hmph." A young woman in a red military-uniform sneered at the Doctor. This was the berserk Archer-Class of a warlord. _The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven_ , _Oda Nobunaga_. "Nicknames barely describe what a fool you truly are, Doctor. A time-machine that could travel anywhere, only you chose to stay on Earth nearly all the time? I would have ruled over the entire universe had I been in your place!"

"You`re welcome to try anytime." the Doctor yawned. "Although first...Okita, could I inspect your katana? My...what wonderful craftsmanship. The one flaw is that I don`t see where the overkill laser functions in this...

Okita blinked over the clanging of blades clashing in the distance. " _Laser?_ Er...Doctor. I`m a samurai of old Japan. Whatever made you think my Noble Phantasm is to shoot weaponized beams of light?"

The Doctor was absolutely bewildered. "I thought all you Saber-Class Servants could shoot laser-beams!"

* * *

 _The warrior-lady appeared quite cold, therefore the Doctor gave her an leather jacket one of his previous incarnations wore._

"An unnecessary present, Doctor...although a surprising kindness from an outsider." the spear-woman with purple hair acknowledged, blade glinting in the darkness.

"More of a space-wizard, eh?" the madman answered. "It`s a shame that I could be theoretically Summoned under any other Servant Class _except_ a Lancer...too excessively 'Lucky' to become one."

"Congratulations then." Gray admired the ethereal landscape. The TARDIS had materialized within an otherworldly realm known as the _Land of Shadows_. The haunted deathly grounds of ancient Celtic legend, protected by its ageless queen. _Scathach_ , the _Witch of Dun Scaith_. An immortal Lancer-Class, the original wielder of the _Gae Bolg_.

"You are the first to pass through the _Gate of Skye_ into my kingdom out of wanderlust rather than personal greed." Scathach observed, trying on the jacket which suited her spectacularly. "A brave fool who enjoys chaos wherever he goes..."

A smirk was on the Doctor`s face. "It comes with the compulsion for planet Earth. Humans are my favorite species, after all - "

"Oh? Nevertheless, this wanderlust of yours..." Scathach walked closer, staring him in the face. "It is rooted from a life of loneliness, no? A man who is the protector of humankind, only could never become a human himself..."

The Doctor stared back unfalteringly. This shadowy warrior was far more perceptive than he thought to recognize what he truly is on the inside. "Only within that lonely darkness, we are able to see the night stars. You should know this as an immortal too, my dear old girl."

Scathach sighed wearily, stepping back. "A wise philosophy from an outsider, Doctor. One could truly learn from - wait...did you call me an _old_ girl? _"_

"Ancient too!" the madman was oblivious to the flare in her eyes. "No need to be anxious, I was an elderly hermit once. You know the way it is, life doesn`t begin until a hundred thousand at least from the - er...what are you doing...?"

Gray grimaced as Scathach slowly pointed _Gae Bolg_ at the bewildered lunatic, punishment about to rain down at the mention of her age. "Doctor, I hope you`re ready to run...otherwise - "

" _Die!_ " Scathach launched at the madman.

* * *

 _Vampire-hunters certainly do not come to mind within present-day Tokyo._

Although the glasses-wearing boy named _Shiki Tohno_ happened to be an amateur vampire-hunter of the place himself. "Er...I don`t think you are from around here..."

"No, I`m not. _Gallifrey_ , it`s a place in the north." the Englishman named the Doctor answered, his scythe-wielding companion standing on guard. This stranger had appeared out of nowhere, introduced himself as an ally of Arcueid Brunestud who Shiki had a long history with. "I heard Japan was having a rising vampire-crisis, thought I could give a little assistance as an interfering space-wizard. At least it`s not aliens this time, eh Gray?"

"Not Britain too for once." the girl muttered under her breath.

 _Space-wizard?_ Shiki Tohno was beginning to think this mysterious lunatic was in need of assistance himself. "...Mister...'Doctor'. Although I`m grateful, I think it would be best you leave me - "

The Doctor held a flashlight-like object in the air. "Ah! TARDIS`s remote detection systems indicate blood-based mana nearby. From the sonic`s readings, it could only be that of an unidentifiable 'Dead Apostle Ancestor'...a dastardly one too - "

"What!?" Shiki`s glasses came off to reveal his signature ability. _The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_ , the sight enabling one to become the end of mortality itself. "Are you certain of this? We have to move, otherwise - "

"Ah, the _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception!_ " the Doctor interrupted, joyfully examining Shiki`s face. "I know another ' _Shiki_ ' with this ability too, quite lovely! This multiverse of Magic never stops surprising my inner mad scientist, would you mind me conducting my scientific thesis on you once everything is over...?"

Gray smiled apologetically as the boy brushed the obnoxious madman away. "Er...sorry. The Doctor has this talent for lunacy that borders on genius."

"I recognized it..." Shiki grimaced bewilderingly, readying himself for battle.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

 _Everything was going fine until the TARDIS crashed-landed once more._

"Gray?" the Doctor called from outside the time-machine where he was making repairs. "Remember when I told you there is nothing to be anxious about here?"

The girl wearily looked up wearily from the console "...What did you do this time?"

"I want you to say hello to someone! A...er...noisy, wibbly-wobbly someone." An immense cacophony of sound came from outside. Curious, Gray slowly walked outside only to freeze in horror.

An immense eldritch abomination was rising from the ground of the forest the TARDIS was in, adamantine-armor covering its nightmarish form.

"Hello, _Type-Mercury!_ " the Doctor calmly greeted. "Lovely, no? It`s the only _Ultimate One_ known to be hiding on present-day Earth. Old TARDIS must have mistakenly awoken it from its sleep to bring upon the end of the world. Unlucky me, eh?"

The _Ultimate One of Mercury_ activated its mechanical eyes, glaring down at the travelers. The landscape distorted, the laws of earthly Science obliterated from its mind-shattering presence.

"Geronimo!" the Doctor aimed his sonic-screwdriver.

* * *

 _It was a deceptively innocent-looking artifact._

A simple decorated red stick of unknown origins.

"Er...I assume _this_ is the _Kaleidostick_ _Ruby_?" Gray asked disdainfully, looking down at the legendary _Mystic Code_ on the wooden table.

"From what I remember, it is." the Doctor inspected the artifact curiously. The TARDIS had landed within the Clock Tower of the Mage`s Association during Victorian-era Britain. "Although I wasn`t expecting it to be displayed like a museum painting here inside the Tower`s London archives... Perfect time for us to conduct a Magecraft experiment, eh?"

Gray blinked. "A Magecraft experiment? You aren`t a magus yourself."

"Oh, I know..." A glint was in the Doctor`s eyes as he picked up Mystic Code from its display. "The _Ruby Kaleidostick_ is in hibernation mode, the records say it only awakens at the touch of a young girl to bestow her with extraordinary arcane potential."

An ominous shiver went up Gray. "Then...what you are saying is for this experiment, you want me - "

The Doctor gave a roguish smirk, handing the _Ruby Kaleidostick_ to her. " _Tell me Gray...would you like to become a Magical Girl?_ "

* * *

 _The Doctor`s blood was scattered like rain on the ground._

Gray desperately hid behind a tall tree, the nearly-unconscious alien beside her. "Doctor, stay with me...the TARDIS should be nearby..."

The time-machine was on a parallel-universe version of Earth. One that seemed tranquil at first, only when the travelers explored outside did the horrifying revelation came to be. Within this timeline, humankind was nearly extinct. The Counter Force itself mysteriously became corrupted, unleashing all its Counter Guardians mercilessly into the World in a berserk madness. The Doctor was barely able to guide the last human survivors into sanctuary before defending from the Guardians` onslaught.

Only it was then the World awakened its final contingency into this nightmare. The last calamitous weapons of the Counter Force in a crisis that never was.

The _Primate Murder_ , the ultimate predator of all humankind known as the Beast of Gaia, formerly named the _Cath Palug_.

The _Beast of Alaya_ , the ultimate protector of all humankind born from the destructive need of mortals to defend themselves no matter the cost.

With this, the corrupted Beasts began hunting down the Doctor and Gray for their outside interference.

After being weakened by previous battles against the other Counter Guardians, all the travelers could do was to make a desperate retreat back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor hastily pointed his sonic-screwdriver at the blood on the ground, causing the liquid to evaporate. "I have to admit, this is quite a dreadful situation. There is completely no hope of surviving a battle with the Counter Force`s Beasts. I`ve covered our tracks only the TARDIS is still to far away..."

A thunderous howl came from the distance.

"Run away?" Gray asked bleakly.

"Run away." the madman awkwardly picked the girl up despite his wounds to move forward at extraordinary velocity. The trees behind crashed down as a monstrous 'thing' came after the travelers, snarling with bloodlust

The Doctor`s mind was overloading. From the sound of the footsteps, it must be Primate Murder that was going after them here. An eldritch monster created to destroy all human-based life, which quite suits its name... "No...a monster that only destroys ' _primate_ ' life..." An unexpected strategy came. A genius strategy no one aside from him can accomplish unscathed.

Gray gasped as the Time Lord gave one last burst of speed, halting behind another tree. "Doctor? What are you - "

The Doctor pulled off his raggedy overcoat, unexpectedly throwing it over the girl. " _Hush!_ Whatever you do, don`t make a noise. Hide under my overcoat, I need you to be absolutely quiet for us to survive."

Gray paled, covering herself completely underneath the man`s overcoat. The lack of air was suffocating although she barely noticed, too afraid to do so much as breathe. The Doctor quickly activated his C+ _Presence Concealment_ Skill from _The Oncoming Storm_ before hiding too beside her.

All was silent, aside from the desperate heartbeats of the travelers.

Then the Primate Murder arrived. From her place beneath the man`s overcoat, Gray was unable to discern the Beast of Gaia`s appearance. All she perceived was an immense wolf-like ' _thing_ ', covered in radiant light with an extraordinarily long tail. A living nightmare enough to nearly make her scream in fear, although the girl barely restrained herself.

Primate Murder halted a single meter from where the Doctor and Gray were hiding, growling as it raised its nose in the air bewilderingly. With a shock, Gray recognized the only reason the Beast had not discovered them was the Doctor`s overcoat obscured her scent as a human. A perfect predator born to devour all humans as its prey...only the Doctor was a _Time Lord_ , an 'alien-existence' far above the earthly concept of 'primates' in the first place.

 _Therefore, the Primate Murder was unable to detect the Doctor`s hidden presence._

With a furious snarl Primate Murder slowly departed, searching for its prey elsewhere. After what seemed to be an eternity, the man`s hearts finally calmed. "I`m too young for crisis like these...should return to my days as a hermit, eh?"

"A hermit with an obsession of certain-death situations." Gray stood up from her hiding place. "I think we should be safe from here on. TARDIS?"

"TARDIS." the Doctor dusted off his overcoat, guiding the girl through the landscape. "Although I have to admit, I was about to explode back there...from scientific curiosity. I mean, where else would I be able to discover an eldritch death-machine like a Counter-Beast?"

Gray unexpectedly froze, staring ahead in absolute horror. "Er...Doctor? I think this is your 'lucky' day... _regretfully._ "

"Eh? What do you mean?" the Doctor looked to where she pointed.

The silhouette of an otherworldly humanoid warrior was slowly approaching in the distance, wielding a dreadful weapon aimed solely at the Doctor, not Gray. A warrior whose eyes radiated bloodlust, one who desired to destructively protect humankind from all ' _alien_ ' interference, no matter the Doctor`s benevolent kindness.

The final soldier of the corrupted Counter Force.

The _Beast of Alaya_ itself.

" _Oh dear..._ " the Doctor whispered ominously.

A 'lucky' day indeed...

* * *

 _Music was one skill that Gray was not quite knowledgeable about, being a sheltered magus all her life._

Therefore the Doctor brought her to the time of pre-Revolutionary France for a little classical music symphony conducted by Amadeus Mozart. Although what the madman did not mention was that they would be _playing_ in the concert itself.

That, along with him inviting _Servants_ from other timelines as fellow musicians.

"This is quite a wonderful place, Doctor." The Ruler-Class named _Jeanne d`Arc_ looked admirably about the landscape of old France, a viola in her hand. She never expected the one known as ' _The Sainted Physician_ ' to appear once more. "Everything looks so peaceful, unlike the last time we came upon the other... What do you think, little sister?"

"Good grief, would you stop calling me your ' _sister_ '?" A young lady who strangely resembled a darkened clone of Jeanne grimaced beside her at the piano. This was the Avenger-Class _Dragon-Witch_ named _Jeanne Alter_. The fallen form of the 'Maiden of Orleans', redeemed as a dark anti-hero in the end. "Doctor, you are such an obnoxious lunatic bringing us to this noisy place. I`m quite tempted to burn it all down to make things interesting, what do you say?"

"Hmm...I`m going to pass, Miss Alter." the Doctor tuned an old flute-recorder from a previous incarnation. "Once had a companion named 'Ace' who was obsessed with pyrotechnics like you only this is not the time."

Gray yawned. The Doctor had spent all night teaching her to play the violin, an exhausting lesson for one who has never touched a instrument in her life. She looked back anxiously at the rest of the on-stage orchestra, more than a hundred other Servants of every Class disguised as musicians with their instruments too.

 _Only a lunatic like the Doctor would gather all these exalted Heroic Spirits here for a_ _peaceful_ _music concert.  
_

"Everyone is a musician when you listen to the song within your heart." the Doctor whispered gently to his companion. "I mean, think about Albert Einstein! Music was the greatest inspiration for him before becoming a genius-physicist. Splendid chap, fan of bow-ties too. Ah, it makes me wonder...would _Einstein_ be Summoned as a Heroic Spirit in this multiverse of Magic? A mystery to investigate later..."

Footsteps hushed the place as Amadeus Mozart appeared. The would-be Caster-Class prodigy smirked at the Doctor before conducting the symphony, titled _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_.

A resonant sound bloomed within the air, manifesting through the orchestra by all these Heroic Spirits of legend. Time itself seemed to stop, listening to the heart-moving melody originating from this little planet floating in the void of outer space. The sound of the infinite human potential itself.

The young magus quickly looked where Jeanne Alter was. A faint tranquility was on the Dragon-Witch`s face as she performed, her vengeful self temporarily at peace. Music was indeed a precious Noble Phantasm all humans have within their hearts...

With a faint smile, Gray began playing the violin.

* * *

 _One would never have the Doctor without the monsters._

After all, a protector of the universe would be nothing without an enemy to _protect_ from eternally.

Gray awoke from sleep, gasping for breath. She was alone within a room inside the TARDIS. The Doctor had gone exploring outside while she was resting. Another nightmare had passed. A haunting vision from all those strange dreams about the Doctor`s past. Only his time, the dream was not from memories of the alien`s previous incarnations.

Rather, it was about all the monsters the man faced times long past. Monsters that Gray herself could barely comprehend without her mind breaking.

Cybermen. Omega, the Lord of Antimatter. Sutekh the Destroyer. The Silence. The Weeping Angels. Zagreus the Anti-Time. Grandfather Paradox. The horrors of the Last Great Time War. The Black Guardian. Then above all, the Daleks.

 _This nightmare...could it have come from all her time traveling with the Doctor?_ All of the universe out there to explore, only this wanderlust slowly degraded over time into a rising fear of the unknown. She had already died once in the tragedy of the Holy Grail War...what would happen had the Doctor not been able to save her back then?

Everything had become so chaotic when the Doctor crashed into her life...was it a mistake to be with him after all this?

"No..." Gray assured herself, calming down at last. Without the Doctor, this wonderful journey would have never happened. It indeed had terrifying moments, only the nightmares do not necessarily spoil the unforgettable memories. This was what all the Doctor`s previous companions understood in their time with the madman too.

The young magus laid back down, closing her eyes once more.

This time, Gray peacefully dreamed of another one of the Doctor`s precious memories. A place where of hope, where everything was majestically beautiful.

 _Home_...the long way around.

* * *

 _The Doctor grouchily entered the TARDIS._

"Lovely destination you chose, old girl." the alien-man spoke sarcastically to the time-machine console. "I certainly had enough of the 'Heaven`s Feel' for an lifetime...not after everything that happened before."

The TARDIS had mistakenly materialized within old Fuyuki City at the _First_ Holy Grail War in history. A place that the Doctor himself was reluctant to stay as it brought back the scarring memories of Gray`s near-death.

"Only a lunatic like you would have all the Servants summoned here out for your blood in less than one night." Gray settled down to rest by the console. "Especially not after nearly dissecting the Holy Grail itself in the name of Science."

"Oi! I once had all the _universe_ our for my blood in a previous incarnation, it`s nothing too unexpected. Although _Trenzalore_ was certainly a memorable place to die..." Memories of a past incarnation came flooding within the Doctor`s mind, only to be interrupted by an unexpected alarm.

His companion looked up as the console unexpectedly displayed a stream of Gallifreyan symbols. "Er...Doctor? What is happening?"

"Remember when I mentioned the TARDIS _mistakenly_ landed in Fuyuki?" the Doctor gave a bleak laugh. "It was supposed to materialize in outer space instead to reverse the polarity of its overloading _Eye of Harmony_ engines. Otherwise, temporal-supernova inside a little box basically."

Gray glared at the lunatic alien. "You neglected to mention this while exploring the Holy Grail War because...?"

"Terminal pasttimes are a specialty of mine." the Doctor smiled apologetically.

A blinding explosion bloomed within the TARDIS.

* * *

 _The stars were only lights shining on the cold, empty landscape of darkness._

"Overhead is the _Constellation of_ _Kasterborous_." the Doctor pointed skywards. "The place where _Gallifrey_ itself would be had it existed in this universe. Wonderful place, only the wizards there are forever an obnoxious bunch.""

The TARDIS had materialized on the outer planet of Pluto for a night of stargazing away from the supernatural chaos on Earth. Gray shivered underneath her spacesuit, admiring the unforgettable ocean of radiance. Without the radiance of the distant Sun, only the warmth of the TARDIS nearby was the last indication of home. "It`s beautiful..."

The time-travelers continued watching the stars fly onwards into eternity.

It was quite wonderful _not_ to be in certain-death situations for once.

* * *

 _No one attended the burial of the disgraced knight._

The valiant King Arthur was dead. Hope was eternally lost. The _Battle of Camlann_ was the final stab inflecting the former glorious Britannia. A meaningless dark future was ahead, all because of the betrayal from the one known as the _Knight of Treachery_.

 _Mordred._

Therefore, no legend was written of what truly happened to the ' _Son of Morgan_ '`s corpse after her death. An ignoble warrior who was perceived to be undeserving of other`s memory.

...Aside from the mourning stranger with his companion, that is.

The Doctor was silent, his face grim with overwhelming sorrow as Mordred`s fragile corpse was lowered into the ground by a battalion of unnamed soldiers. Gray stood beside him, her cloak blowing gently in the air. No ceremony was given as the fallen knight disappeared beneath the unmarked grave, everyone quickly departing afterwards without a sound. Only the lonely time-travelers remained, the last witnesses of the tarnished legend.

"At the end, all Mordred wanted to be accepted by her father." the Doctor sighed grimly. "Her true wish was simply wanting happiness for him, only that hope was never meant to be..."

Gray looked at the Time Lord, finally revealing the ancient lonely man within. One exhausted from this sentimental life, a being who has acknowledged everything must come to an end. Although Mordred would one day become a Heroic Spirit, this would still not erase the tragedy that made her into a legend in the first place.

"Only Mordred chose to bravely carry the burden of her identity into death itself...which truly makes her an unforgotten hero." Gray spoke quietly.

The Doctor gave a weary smile, acknowledging his companion`s wisdom.

* * *

 _The final darkness descended._

The little planet named Earth had long disappeared into non-existence. All the stars merely became a lost memory. The entropy of the void was all that remained as space-time itself began degrading into oblivion

This was indeed the time at the end of the universe, the last of history itself in the infinitely far future.

The Doctor stood with Gray outside the TARDIS, although what the travelers were standing on in the emptiness of the void was a question not answered. Within a single breath, all was forever silent as the continuum of existence faded into nothingness.

"A present for you to remember this moment, Gray." The young magus watched bewilderingly as the Doctor gave her an elegant clockwork device from deep inside his pockets. "The last fob-watch of the universe."

Gray sighed, observing the void of darkness where space-time itself died.

 _"There is no time like the end, eh Doctor?"_


	58. Temporal Night

The battle had long ended although the memories would never disappear.

The illusion on that field of unlimited blades.

The regretful adversity it brings to oneself in becoming a hero of justice. It was an ever-distant dream that could never manifest, a noble fantasy merely a child thinks of. Only with this dream materializes the hope that the story would truly become a good one in the end...

The young man named Emiya Shirou awoke from his rest. " _Ah...it`s nearly time._ "

The bladed magus stood up from within his room, heading outside where everyone awaited him. Saber was wearing a beautiful flowerly kimono, peacefully observing the rising moon. "Ah, Shirou. I was wondering where you were for a moment."

"No need to worry about me, Saber." Shirou answered kind-heartedly. "I was only dreaming once more..."

 _It had been years since the last Fuyuki Holy Grail War._

The tragic 'Heaven`s Feel' that plagued this land was finally over. _Angra Mainyu_ was defeated with the Holy Grail itself forever destroyed. Although many heroes fell on the nightmarish battlefield, a certain 'hollow ataraxia' in the aftermath then brought upon a miracle, resurrecting everyone back to life to continue a 'normal' peaceful existence.

Saber was restored as the noble King of Knights, her corrupted 'Alter'-self merely a faint dreadful memory. Rin arose as the greatest of the Tohsaka name after honing her skills into a master-magus. Sakura learned to overcome her inner darkness, truly blooming into an elegant flower with Rider`s assistance. As for Shirou himself...the boy finally became a young man, wandering the world on his never-ending journey of an aspiring hero of justice. All was indeed peacefully tranquil...except for one mystery.

 _The mystery of the Doctor._

No one knew for certain what happened to the nameless alien-outsider along with his companion named Gray afterwards. Saber was only able to remember facing the umbrella-wielding Doctor in battle as her Alter form. Sakura had described the madman overcoming _All the Evils In The World_ out of sheer force of will, sending _Angra Mainyu_ retreating in fear for its life. The last that Archer witnessed later was of the Doctor`s elderly predecessor named the ' _First_ ', dragging the comatose alien into the TARDIS with Gray`s blood-covered corpse.

Therefore, the Doctor`s whereabouts was forever an unanswerable question...

"Senpai?" Sakura`s voice snapped Shirou out of his thoughts. The girl was standing with a glasses-wearing Rider, looking at him anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"I`m fine...only a little exhausted after all that _Projection_ -training." A shining firework sounded in the distance. "Ah...the festival is about to begin!"

It was indeed time for the Fuyuki Summer Festival. A calming wind was in the air as Shirou guided everyone to a small field overlooking the landscape. There, Archer silently stood with Rin and Illya to watch the celebrations.

"Ah, Rin! I see you finally returned from London!" Shirou greeted. "I have to say, you look kinda exhausted."

"What? No, I`m absolutely fine!" Rin countered, restraining herself from a yawn. Life as a magus was far more chaotic than she thought, especially when one travels to the Mage`s Association all the time. "The Clock Tower was only in a small crisis, with that little 'situation' happening."

"The ' _Magic_ ' situation." Illya added, laughing innocently.

Shirou grimaced. "Oh...I understand." It was hardly a secret anymore, although the crisis was ever-slowly rising from within the background. _All throughout the world, Magic was strangely beginning to disappear._ No matter what, anything associated with the supernatural was affected by this degradation. The cause was unknown, it was like the concept of ' _Mystery_ ' itself was simply fading into non-existence to become replaced by the rational laws of Science.

Therefore, this peaceful time of hope was beginning to fade into one of uncertainty instead. It was obvious the Doctor was involved with this, although the man was still missing after all these years. Therefore, nothing anyone could do about it except to see what the future will hold.

"I have to admit, fireworks aren`t my favorite sight...only it is wonderful to see everyone here." A magenta-haired woman appeared beside Lancer. This here was an Enforcer of the Mage`s Association, _Bazett Fraga McRemitz_. The original Master of Lancer until being betrayed by Kotomine Kirei, resurrected back to life after the 'hollow ataraxia' crisis. It was merely later that Shirou discovered Bazett was previously an ally of the Doctor after a forgotten invasion of 'Cybermen' on the Clock Tower years ago. What a strange chain of events for everyone to know the madman here...

"Hmph. Fireworks? You mongrels never stop surprising me with your awful taste in sophisticated art." Gilgamesh was the last to arrive, sneering arrogantly. The King of Heroes was returned to life too after his defeat in the Holy Grail War, only with Kotomine Kirei remaining dead, Gilgamesh was far more of a benevolent man than before.

"I wouldn`t be lecturing about taste, Gilgamesh." Saber answered assertively. "Especially when everyone _except_ you is dressed in a kimono."

"You have _me_ to thank for all that." EMIYA the Archer muttered. "I _knitted_ all your kimonos." The Iron-Wrought Hero had finally reconciled with Rin to continue serving her, heart reluctantly at peace after accepting what his younger self would one day become.

Another radiant firework bursted in the skywards distance. Shirou settled down with everyone gathered to witness the jubilant celebrations. Summer was nearly over. With it, time to travel outside Fuyuki once more. No matter what time has passed , Kiritsugu`s legacy still remained within. The endless search to save all without sacrificing oneself. A certainly hopeless mission in the face of the world, although it truly did bring meaning to his life.

A blade that exists to protect, rather than harm...

Sleep slowly began to take Emiya Shirou...

* * *

 _The TARDIS beeped as it floated in the cacophony of the time-vortex._

"Hmm...I certainly do miss it when everything could be solved by reversing the polarity of the neutron flow..." the Doctor was laying underneath the console, finally conducting maintenance for once.

"From what I remember about science, neutrons don`t have a polarity in the first place." Gray passed over a Gallifreyan toolbox to the madman.

The Doctor laughed, concluding his calibrations to the _Eye of Harmony_. "Oh, I know. Although reversing the artificial gravity of the ergosphere to lessen the temporal-overdrive sounds quite like nonsense too. I mean, my grandaughter was the first to invent the nonsensical name 'TARDIS', later adapted by all the other wizards on _Gallifrey_."

"It`s a shame the acronym would only function in English, not Gallifreyan..." Gray observed as the man operated a lever, dematerializing the spaceship from the vortex. "Er...where are we going this time?"

"I was thinking about ancient Japan...lovely place, once spent my time there as a wandering ninja in a previous incarnation." the Doctor began to dress in a dark-blue kimono he pulled from nowhere. " _Anata wa zeri akachan ga sukidesu ka?_ Basically, ' _would you like a jelly baby_ ' in Japanese. Linguistics, eh?"

Gray sighed as the TARDIS began to materialize.

The Doctor`s lunacy was certainly endless...

* * *

A strange sound resonated from nearby.

An ancient, mechanical wheezing noise.

Shirou looked around bewilderingly. No one else had noticed it, being too distracted by the fireworks under the moonlight. What could it be...? " _Shirou?_ " Saber watched as the boy stood up from where he rested, running away into the distance. "What are you...?" Everyone stopped, curiously following him from behind.

Archer gasped as he heard the noise too. The most beautiful unexpected sound in existence. " _It couldn`t be..._ "

At last, everyone halted at a small alleyway. The faint form of a familiar blue box began to manifest from thin air. A box that was the symbol of hope itself to all who came upon it.

" _The Doctor...!?_ " Saber`s heart nearly stopped in surprise.

The doors of the box opened for an eccentric raggedy gentleman dressed in a Japanese kimono to majestically step outside, speaking in British-accented Japanese. "Ah...a _nata wa zeri akachan ga sukidesu ka?"_

Shirou stepped back, absolutely bewildered as the moment was ruined. "...What?"

"Hmm...this is ancient Japan, no?" the man who was supposedly the Doctor moved to inspect the alleyway ground instead. "Strange...the surroundings have twenty-first century architecture although the nearby humans are wearing old historical kimonos, strangely resembling combatants from the Holy Grail War too. An anachronism paradox...?"

" _Doctor?_ What are you - " A pretty young girl dressed in a grey kimono stepped outside the box too. "Oh..."

The man was not listening. "...It could theoretically be an infection of ' _Anti-Time_ ' corrupting the universal continuum, only answer that is suitable at the moment. Gray, where is my sonic - "

" _Doctor!_ " Saber ran over to unexpectedly embraced the alien-outsider.

"Eh? You know my name? _I...Artoria!?_ " the Doctor finally discerned where the TARDIS materialized. " _You`re...alive!?_ "

Gray gave a weary sigh. "The lunatic understands it at last..."

Lancer was the first to overcome this surprise, walking forwards with a smile. "Ha! I knew a certain-death situation wouldn`t stop you, Doctor!"

"Indeed. A madman like you could _break_ the space-time continuum with enough time..." Archer muttered, stealthily hiding his inner joy.

Sakura hesitated before approaching Gray. The Doctor`s companion was surprisingly alive for one who previously became a stabbed corpse. "Er...welcome back? I`m happy you`re doing okay, especially since your...um...'death'."

Gray smiled mysteriously. "A little resurrection done in an ever-distant utopia."

"An ever-distant utopia?" Rin walked over too. "Oh...I see... A genius strategy made by the Doctor to trick the World itself, I assume - "

" _You!_ " Gilgamesh`s voice sounded cracked. Everyone looked over at the King of Heroes, who was pale in horror as he stared at the Doctor. "You`ve...returned!? No...stay away!"

The Doctor blinked, slightly mortified. "Ah...you must have remembered what the ' _First_ ' did after our battle in the Holy Grail War. Unbreakable chains forged from the heart of a dying star, was it? No need to be anxious, I wouldn`t do that to you. Unless...you still haven`t learned from your punishment?"

"I did learn! I learned that it is indeed best for the king to _never_ be in the presence of a lunatic like you!" Gilgamesh staggered backwards, sulking out of sight to everyone`s astonishment. Only a madman like the Doctor would make the King of Heroes retreat in dread.

The nameless outsider himself sighed, looking back at the gathered heroes. "I suppose a re-introduction is necessary. _Hello, I`m the Doctor. Miss me?_ "

Shirou smiled resolutely. "What do you think, Doctor?"

* * *

After all this time, the ancient nameless wizard had not become a day older.

Saber looked curiously at the Doctor from where she was. Everyone had hastily returned back to Shirou`s house for a little reconciliation. From Artoria`s perspective, the last time she peacefully came upon the alien-man was at the beginning of the Holy Grail War, when her Alter form had not been manifested. It was such a long time since then, only the Doctor was still miraculously his unforgettable eccentric self...

"Er... _Artoria_ , Your Majesty?" the young girl named Gray shyly looked at her as the Doctor gave a basic narration of his journey to everyone else.

Saber smiled gently at her distant descendant. A grey-haired teenage girl who looked extraordinary like the King of Knight`s younger sister, wearing a hooded cloak underneath her kimono.

No one, not Shirou himself, called her by True Name despite the end of the War. "Gray, was it? There is no need to address me as as ruler. I was indeed a sovereign of old, albeit the time of my legend is long past."

"Oh..." Gray hesitated for a moment. "The Doctor...he was yearning to ask you this, although I think I should be the one to say it. Your past wish for the Holy Grail, of wanting to never become king...are you still going - "

"No...I have accepted my previous life for what it was." Artoria answered resolutely. "I learned in the War that we certainly do have regrets, only to not move onwards is more of a burden than any other despair. After all, I remember when I was living that the last wisdom the Doctor taught me was ' _time heals all wounds_ '?"

Gray smiled quietly in acknowledgment.

* * *

The Doctor finally concluded his explanation of everything.

"...Therefore here I am, still investigating the one named the _Shadow of Eternity_ before this war to save the multiverse of Magic begins. All while giving an explanation to you humans inside this re-decorated house, which I don`t quite like."

Archer grimaced. The Counter Force had long dismissed the alien-madman as a potential ally, not with his lunacy that the World was weary of. Therefore, although EMIYA himself remained as the sole Counter Guardian still willing to associate with the time-travelers. "Er...Doctor, one question for you. You were too grief-stricken back in the Holy Grail War to answer, only the _Shadow of Eternity_...I assume you know of its identity?"

The Doctor hesitated solemnly, looking uncertainly at Gray. All throughout history, the name ' _Doctor_ ' was one that brought hope. What would these heroes` do, knowing it was basically the healer himself that was the mastermind behind this world-ending calamity? The companion merely smiled sadly, encouraging him to continue. It was finally the moment for the forsaken answer.

"Fine... The _Shadow of Eternity_ `s True Name...is _me_. The _Avenger_ -Class 'Heroic Spirit', the _Doctor Alter_."

All was silent.

Gray looked around, discerning the bewildered faces on everyone at this revelation.

Shirou finally sighed calmly. "...I should have known."

The Doctor froze. "...What?" This...was not quite the dreaded response from everyone he had expected.

"You`ve been wandering space-time for an eternity as its protector, haven`t you?" Archer asked stoically, not at all reaching for his blades like the alien-man feared. "It is hardly a surprise that a foresaken inner darkness would bloom within your hearts from all one has witnessed. You are an outsider here, only you are more human than anyone else when it comes to being a healer."

Sakura walked over to kind-heartedly look the alien-man in the eyes. "Doctor, you don`t need to be anxious. We know it is not your fault that this happened. I mean...look at Saber. She never expected her indomitable resolve to be corrupted by darkness, being the valiant king of legend."

"Although what matters is to make certain that inner darkness does not truly defeat oneself in the end." Saber spoke quietly. "Otherwise, there is no life where hope is irredeemably lost."

The Doctor was hesitant for another moment, cautiously discerning the sympathetic looks on everyone`s face before giving a sigh. "You humans never stop surprising me with your wisdom, eh?"

Lancer watched this with a smirk before clearing his throat. "Er...this is quite a lovely situation, only I believe there is a war to protect all space-time approaching here?"

"Ah..." A resolute look was on the Doctor`s face. "I suppose it is...regrettably. I assume all of you want to assist in whatever alliance old Zelretch is gathering?"

"What do you think?" Bazett answered bravely as all the gathered heroes nodded too. "Although first...what else could you tell us about the true mastermind behind all this, your Alter-self`s ' _Master_ '? The extraterrestrial you call a ' _Dalek_ '?

The Doctor grimaced. At this time, the madman was still reminded of his ancient arch-enemy whenever anyone spoke the _'Master`s_ ' name. "Oh, the Daleks. Where to begin...? Okay...listen carefully. It is quite a long story...

He reached into his pocket for the sonic-screwdriver, projecting a small light-hologram into the air to explain what he had once told Zelretch himself. Everyone gasped. The picture of a beautiful rust-covered planet was emitted, floating in the void of outer-space. "This is _Gallifrey (Utopia of the Shining Eternity)_. The exalted homeworld of my species, the _Time Lords (Those Who Walk In Eternity)_. Silent ancient watchers who ruled over the universe from its beginning, erasing Magic itself from existence simply because Science was perceived to be more logical. The sentimental land where I was born."

Rin placed reading glasses over her eyes, curiously inspecting the hologram. "Ah, the brainy glasses!" the Doctor smirked. "I have those too, it makes one look clever."

"Congratulations." Rin spoke sarcastically. "Then, your planet... _Gallifrey_. I assume you are the last of your kind is because of the Daleks?"

No trace of the Doctor`s eccentric self remained. "It is. One day in the forgotten past, the Time Lords`s foresight made a discovery. A discovery on a distant planet scared by a thousand years of war. _Skaro (The Infinite Dystopia)_. There, a mad-genius was beginning a chain of self-destructive experiments on his species that will plague the universe forever in a never-ending nightmare."

"A mad genius?" Rider spoke up.

"An insane, dastardly madman." the Doctor answered with sentimental admiration. "Crippled to near-death, only regretfully with a scientific mind more than enough to rival mine. A depraved sovereign obsessed with life, who merely ruled by wielding death. With it, this elderly genius became the eternally disgraced creator of the Daleks."

Illya shivered. "The Daleks don`t appear all that scary."

"Oh, the Daleks are indeed scary." Everyone was surprised to see a flare of hatred in the Doctor`s eyes. "Underneath that mechanical armor is a genetically-engineered mutant, programmed to feel no emotion except hatred towards all life that is not Dalek-kind. It is a machine-creature, a monster that would destroy billions upon billions of lives and lands throughout all space-time. The name 'Dalek' is unfamiliar to you, although for a thousand generations, the Daleks will bring hopeless dread to all who hear their battle-cry. Abominations completely devoid of conscience. Without pity. Without soul. All that remains is the empty desire to exterminate life itself."

" _Angra Mainyu_ is named as the avatar of _All the Evils In The World_." Gray added solemnly. "Although a single Dalek is the symbol of _All The Evils In The Universe._ "

The Doctor`s voice was sorrowful. "Over time the Daleks spread throughout space-time, rising as such an almighty force to rival the Time Lords themselves. Then, the 'Final War of the Temporal Heavens' ignited. The _Last Great Time War_. Eternity became a battlefield as creation itself howled, screaming its death-dry to the oblivion of the Void."

"When all hope finally ended in the last day of the war, a ' _Moment_ ' descended upon all by single lonely warrior." Gray concluded. " _Gallifrey_ fell 'no more', although the Time Lords became forever lost. The Daleks barely survived, continue to plague the universe as its immortal anathema to this day."

Everyone was omniously silent. What hope does this multiverse of Magic have against such a dreadful adversary that the majestic Lords of Time could not defeat?

"Then...what are we supposed to do?" Rin asked bleakly.

"An interesting question..." The Doctor sighed grimly. "There is an ancient warrior out there in the universe. A man who was the first to witness the Daleks` origins. Wherever the Daleks are, this man would be there too as the endless bane of their existence. A foresaken soldier who ended the Last Great Time War. The only 'hero' the legends named as ' _The Predator of the Daleks_ '."

"You think this ' _Predator_ ' is able to assist us here?" Shirou shivered.

The Doctor gave a faint smile. ""Oh, I do think he would. After all, you`re looking at him."

Another long silence.

" _...You?_ " Saber gasped.

"You expected someone else?" the Doctor laughed before looking solemn once more. "The Daleks are everything that I despise, the worst things in all creation. Therefore, it was after my first battle ever with this malice incarnate that I chose to become a healer. No matter what stands before me, I promise to you the Daleks shall not be victorious in exterminating this beautiful multiverse of Magic."

Archer stood up. "An aspiring promise, Doctor...despite the question of what to do about this crisis. What have you learned in your investigation on the whereabouts your Alter-self?"

"Eh...nothing." the madman admitted. "TARDIS scan revealed Magic is certainly dying throughout space-time, albeit naught of the Alter`s presence. A paradoxical enemy who is neither truly Magical nor Scientific in origin, therefore searching for him is a battle in itself."

Rin thoughts for a moment. "What about a scan to detect the _absence_ of Magic then? You told us the Shadow`s Noble Phantasm is that of ' _Anti-Magic_ ', therefore any place where is an abnormal lack of the supernatural should - "

"Theoretically indicate my Alter-self`s footprints!" the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped up in joy. "Rin, have I ever mentioned you remind me of a past companion named ' _Romana_ '? Quite the genius girl, slightly tsundere too."

"Er...no." Rin looked bewildered. "Would you stop calling me a ' _tsundere_ '? Not that I am one, only - "

Bazett cautiously interrupted. "I know a secret Magecraft ritual used to detect supernatural abnormalities. We could modify the Thaumaturgy to focus it on the absence of Magic only your scientific expertise is needed to amplify the range."

"Hmm...fine. Never was a magus myself in the first place. I could calibrate the ritual to scan the entire _multiverse_ with sufficiently advanced assistance - "

The sound of one last firework in the outside made everyone look up. It had become quite dark outside after all this time.

"Although first, I think I should _stay the night_ here... " the Doctor laughed.

* * *

The beautiful sunrise awoke Gray from her sleep.

She was inside an empty room of Shirou`s house once more. The last time she rested here it was during the Holy Grail War, many years ago from a non-time traveler`s perspective. Only for her, she had still not aged a day too since first stepping within the Doctor`s TARDIS. This was what time must be like for the alien-man...watching the universe become old as its lonely protector...

"You`re awake!" Shirou knocked, walking inside. "Everyone`s outside conducting the Magecraft ritual, would you like me to guide you there? Oh...your kimono is on the ground, let me - "

"No, it`s fine - " Gray began to reach down too, only Shirou picked up the kimono the Doctor gave her to gently drape it over the girl.

"Sorry about the dust..." Shirou adjusted the cloak she wore underneath. "Ah, I see your hood is a little covered in scratches. Archer could knit it after the - "

The door to the room opened with a crash. "Good morning, Gray!" A smiling Doctor appeared. "What do you say about having a bento box when the..." The mad froze, staring at Shirou whose face was leaning a little too close to Gray`s. " _You...Shirou..._ "

"What is it, Doctor? I..." The boy blinked, recognizing the situation. "Oh...this...it`s not what it look like, I - "

" _I thought I told you not do anything flirty with my dear companion!_ " the Doctor growled, an furious aura radiating from him. "I mean, is it not enough for you to attract all those lovely girls here already? I was thinking about attending your future wedding too with the TARDIS only at this moment, you are more deserving to be in a _supernova_ rather than - "

Gray grimaced. "...Doctor? Shirou was merely helping me with my cloak`s hood. No need for the ' _Fury of the Time Lord_ ' here..."

"Oh..." A would-be supernova crisis disappeared as the Doctor`s overprotective grandfatherly self calmed down. "...My apologies. Shirou? Think of this as another general warning from- "

"A _...wedding?_ " Shirou was absolutely bewildered. " _Doctor, what do you mean by my wedding!?_ " _  
_

"Er...nothing!" the madman hastily retreated backwards, the thought of a certain lucky young girl wearing a wedding-dress within his mind. " _Spoilers!_ Gray, I think it`s time to see what everyone is doing at the moment... "

Shirou could only look on as the time-travelers departed, wondering what eccentric lunacy the Doctor was going about.

* * *

It was a strange memory that the old toolshed behind Shirou`s house was where it all began.

Saber watched as Rin knelt down, re-inscribing an elegant Magic circle with the _Azoth Sword_ on the ground where the King of Knights was first Summoned in the Holy Grail War. Sakura then hastened the ritual by weaving _Imaginary Numbers on_ to it, using her skills as a former host of the Holy Grail to hone the delicate spell. Illya stood on standby with Bazett, making certain no mistakes are being made.

"Good morning, everyone! Jelly babies for you, Saber." the Doctor appeared, throwing a packet of the English sweets at Artoria before assisting too with his sonic-screwdriver. "My, all this Magic whatnot is quite interesting despite being a Time Lord. Once played supernatural games with an eldritch lifeform named _The Celestial Toymaker_ in my first incarnation, quite a story it was..."

Gray watched from a distance as the ritual slowly concluded. "We are beset by a jelly baby obsessed fool who thinks of himself as a wandering hermit." Archer sarcastically materialized from spirit-form beside her. "What a horrifying surprise...to think I`ve seen it all."

"Luckily I`m his caretaker here..." Gray muttered to herself.

Another moment passed, then the Magic circle glowed radiantly with arcane glyphs.

"There!" the Doctor laughed victoriously. "Ritual should take about a day to complete by itself. Calibrations by the sonic has amplified it to scan the multiversal-vortex for any abnormalities. Although in the meantime... Hmm...what would all you say for a quick journey in the TARDIS? The Holy Grail War is over, therefore no need to be anxious your disappearance here. I was about to land in ancient Japan earlier only the old dear wouldn`t mind me temporarily bringing along more visitors..."

Shirou hesitated. All of space-time out there to explore? It certainly sounded scary at first, although... "Sounds good, Doctor." Everyone else around the boy slowly nodded eagerly too.

"I`m afraid I will pass." Bazett apologized reluctantly. "Someone has to stay as an overseer of this ritual. I`ve had about enough unexpected chaos for a lifetime too..."

Lancer stepped assuredly beside his true Master. "...I suppose I will stay here with Bazett. You`ve already spent much time with me when I was alive in ancient Ireland, Doctor. Time for others to witness the strange wonderful universe with you, eh?"

"I understand." The alien-man smiled knowingly, looking at the others gathered. Shirou. Saber. Illya. Rin. Archer. Sakura. Rider. "Then...shall we begin?"

Gray helped guide the band of Master and Servants to the alleyway where the TARDIS was.

"Ah...Saber!" the Doctor stopped unexpectedly. "From what I remember, you never walked into the TARDIS after all this time."

"No, I have not." Artoria answered, memories flooding into her mind. Although the Doctor visited Camelot many times throughout her ancient rule, the madman never invited anyone into his mysterious blue box except for Merlin himself once. "I believe the old saying is that 'one should never meddle in the affairs of wizards'?"

"A space-wizard, universally." The TARDIS doors opened. "What do you think?"

Saber gasped, slowly stepping within the ancient blue box at last. It was truly like she had wandered onto an unearthly planet, covered with a majestic mechanical landscape that spread outwards infinitely. A temporal ' _Alien-Contruct_ ' that operated on the otherworldly laws of Science rather than Magic. The clockwork console room sounded with a ethereal bell, welcoming the King of Knights to this manifestation of those who walk in eternity. "It..it`s beautiful. A ship that is bigger-on-the-inside..."

"' _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_ '." the Doctor answered gently. "Otherwise known to you as the _TARDIS_."

The TARDIS beeped as those gathered walked inside, still admiring the time-machine`s interior despite knowing what it truly was. "No, dear. There are not more strays, I promise."

"You say the TARDIS has been with you since the beginning?" Shirou watched as the Time Rotor began to activate. "Then...she must be far more ancient than you are!"

"Oh, she certainly is." the Doctor operated the console. "My oldest companion of all after stealing me from _Gallifrey_..."

The TARDIS gave its signature wheezing sound, dematerializing into the time-vortex.


	59. The Swordsmith

The TARDIS materialized once more at a distant place in space-time.

The Doctor opened the time-machine`s doors, looking upon a delicate field of flowers. "What did I tell you, eh? Space-wizard with a time-machine!"

Saber stepped outside with everyone else behind, her heart resonating in excitement as she curiously looked at this landscape. Although she had witnessed more than enough miracles throughout her life as the King of Knights, nothing could have readied her for this ethereal dream. An unexpected invitation to sail upon the temporal ocean of eternity with a nameless unearthly 'healer'. "...Where are we?"

"Hmm...from what I observe, the outskirts of medieval Japan." the Doctor inspected a nearby tree. "Not too 'ancient' regrettably, only still quite a wonderful destination. The roots of this tree has human-made scratches on it, indicating civilization nearby...good place to begin this little journey."

"Medieval Japan..." Shirou faintly remembered his knowledge on history. "Then...this is the time of the past?"

The alien-man smirked, guiding everyone to the distance. "One thing I like about you, Shirou...you still never fail to miss the obvious. As for your question...indeed it is. At this moment, all of Japan is enshrouded in a time of chaos known in history as the medieval 'Sengoku' era, lasting more than a century. Only within this bloody cacophony, the indomitable human spirit will survive to make certain the legacies of old are never forgotten. There is no need to be anxious about everything...pretend you`re a space-hermit like me, then all will be fine."

"What about us being outsiders?" Archer asked cautiously. "I mean, our presence as time-travelers is going to interfere with history no matter the situation."

The Doctor laughed, stopping upon as an old Japanese village came into sight. "EMIYA, you once traveled into the past as a Servant to nearly create a paradox by assassinating your younger self. I wouldn`t be the one here to question interfering with history, eh?"

No one was surprised by the arrival of these foreign strangers dressed in flowery kimonos. Anyone who passed by merely gave the travelers a weary look of acknowledgement before continuing on. It was like the Doctor had this calming presence that made others see him as 'normal', no matter what was happening. "The other answer could be that your species has this extraordinary capacity for self-deception." the madman smiled, knowing what everyone thought. "Another reason I love all you humans aside from the invention of jelly babies..."

"...You`re welcome." Gray muttered sarcastically as those gathered eagerly looked around. "Then where are we suppose to go from here, Doctor?"

No answer.

" _Doctor?_ " Within less than a single moment, the lunatic had _disappeared_.

Rin watched Gray grimace. "Er...I assume this is normal for him to wander off?"

"It is... _regrettably_. All the more reason I have to be his caretaker." the girl began walking away like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "The lunatic couldn`t survive a day without being involved in at least one certain-death situation. Stay here, I will be back."

"Gray? What are you - " Shirou hesitated bewilderingly as the Doctor`s companion disappeared out of sight too. This was not what he envisioned when being invited on a journey in the TARDIS. Alien invasions would not have been surprising, although being abandoned by themselves to explore a distant place in the past was still quite unexpected.

Sakura hesitated, calmly walked forwards."I suppose since we have nothing better to do, it`s time to explore this place by ourselves?"

Shirou smiled kind-heartedly, walking with everyone to another destination. " _What do you think?_ "

* * *

Although the Doctor had wanted to visit old Japan out of wanderlust for a long time, there was another reason the alien-man materialized at this ' _Land of the Rising Sun_ '.

It was a lesser-known arcane lore, only Japan was one of the last places on Earth where the Magical concept of ' _Mystery_ ' survived far into the future, no matter what timeline it was. Therefore, this was a perfect place to conduct a Scientific-based observation on the supernatural too...

"Doctor!" Gray appeared as the man scanned the surrounding landscape with the sonic-screwdriver. "I knew you wouldn`t disappear without a reason...investigating the _Shadow of Eternity_ , I assume?"

"Quite." the Doctor concluded his scan, inspecting the readings before entering the darkness of a nearby forest. "I think it is better to have Shirou with his companions enjoy history here alone instead of coming with me to worry about the future of the space-time continuum. With the rise of my Alter-self, I am rather curious about the effect his ' _Anti-Magic_ ' Noble Phantasm has on this timeline of Magic...could write a scientific thesis on it too... "

An otherworldly howling sound came from above. Gray looked up, discerning a strange creature glaring at her along with the Doctor from on top of a tree. "Er...Doctor? What is that?"

"Ah, a _kitsune_!" the alien-man laughed, reaching for his sonic-screwdriver. "One of the ancient Japanese spirits known as the _yokai_. I once came upon the sun-goddess _Amaterasu_ in a humanoid kitsune form. Quite an adorable girl, nearly clawed my face off when I mistaken her for an alien mutation - "

"Um...Doctor?" Gray whispered anxiously.

The Doctor hesitated as more kitsune began to appear, followed by a gathering of hundreds of other phantasmal _yokai_ , all who ominously surrounded the time-travelers like a supernatural thundercloud. "Hmm...this is unexpected. The _Shadow of Eternity_ `s presence throughout space-time must have severely corrupted the mana in the world, forcing these weakened _yokai_ to become more predatory. ...Luckily, I do have a contingency."

The alien-lunatic reached into his pockets. "Watch this, kitsune _love_ sweets back in my home-universe."

"...Although we aren`t in your home-universe, remember?" Gray slowly reached for her scythe as the smiling Doctor approached a nearby kitsune, which growled viciously.

"Hello! Would you like a jelly baby?"

The kitsune launched itself at the madman.

* * *

Nighttime was descending upon the landscape.

Shirou sighed, leaning on a tree in exhaustion.

Everyone had wandered aimlessly about the village for a day, admiring all the beautiful sights of a history long past. It was like re-living a memory that humankind held preciously in the depths of their minds, only to truly step into this moment of history was an otherworldly situation none can think of. The sound of fireworks came in the distance. It must be the medieval-version of the summer festival Shirou himself had celebrated merely less than a day ago.

What a strange concept time was...is this what the Doctor meant by being a one who walks in eternity? Past. Present. Future. All was a distant journey that would never end...

"Shirou? Are you okay?" Illya appeared, having arrived back from a visit to the nearby shrine. "You looked lost in thought."

The boy smiled gently. "I`m fine, Illya. You see anything interesting on your visit?"

"Nothing too special. Only a strange legend about a certain ' _Lonely Kami_ ' with a blue 'shrine-box' who has been wandering this land since ancient times." Illya brushed dust off her kimono.

Shirou hesitated. "A ' _Lonely Kami_ '? It couldn`t be..."

"I know. The Doctor has interfered with human history more than we thought he did, eh?" the girl laughed. "It certainly makes you think...what makes a madman like him continue on all these millennia? I don`t think it`s wanderlust, otherwise he will have explored the universe a hundred times over out of self-curiosity. Therefore, what is he after all this time?"

"You think the Doctor has more secrets he is hiding from us?" Shirou looked at Illya bewilderingly, having forgotten despite her child-like appearance the girl was far more introspective than one thought. Everyone had grown so much since the end of the Holy Grail War...

"Oh, no." Illya smiled faintly, departing towards where Rin was nearby. "I was only pointing out that the Doctor strangely reminds me of _you_ in a way...a person who is wandering the world on an endless journey, searching for the meaning behind a promise to aid others."

Shirou thought about this before heading by himself on a walk into the starlit night. "A promise to aid others...as a 'healer' rather than a hero of justice, eh?"

A lunatic who saves others without having to wield a sword in the first place...

* * *

 _A sword..._

Shirou stopped at the outskirts of the village, listening to an unexpected sound.

The deathly noise of clanging metal. A battle? The boy curiously began to move towards the sound`s origins until coming upon a small clearing in the nearby forest. An elderly grey-haired man stood at a radiant fire, hammering upon a metal blade at a forge. _A blacksmith?_

"I do hope you aren`t going to be staring all night at me like a ginger scarecrow, young boy." the blacksmith grimaced without looking up, carefully adjusting the fire. "This elder needs time alone to do his work...unless, you are hopelessly searching for the ultimate blade too?"

"The...ultimate blade?" Shirou walked closer despite himself, only gasped in astonishment. The elegant katana the blacksmith was forging...it was the most wonderfully-crafted sword he had come upon. A simple wrought blade that shone under the moonlight, the ominous bringer of the end to all life. Not all the arsenal contained within _Unlimited Blade Works_ could rival the weave of majestic steel engraved within this instrument of war. " _It`s...beautiful._ "

The blacksmith stopped in his work, glaring sentimentally at him. "No, it is not. What good is a sword that is created from the resentment of one`s heart? I...ah..." The old elder hesitated, discerning Shirou`s appearance for the first time. "You...aren`t from 'around here', are you?"

"What? No, I`m...er...a wandering samurai!" Shirou answered hastily. "A wandering samurai who is traveling with a band of...um...'hermits'..."

"A hermit-samurai with no sword?" the blacksmith was obviously seeing through the boy`s explanation. "Hmph. No matter. Your face certainly does remind me of myself when I was far younger...an aspiring man in search of a distant dream... A dream one has lost all courage to continue onwards with..." The elder reached down to the dying forge fire, painfully grimacing from old age.

Shirou quickly moved, throwing charcoal to re-ignite the flames. "The katana you are crafting...I assume it has a name?"

"It does...one best forgotten." the blacksmith continued his work while the boy stood by to assist. "I have carved over a thousand blades in my life, only none have truly brought me joy. Therefore these meaningless swords are like demons that bring merely death, the symbol of my accursed failures undeserving of others`memory. Although since you asked...this particular katana`s name is the _Myoujingiri_. A fallen instrument made to sever the limits of one`s existence itself."

The _Myoujingiri_... The name sounded strangely familiar to Shirou...he secretly began to _Trace_ the weapon, focusing especially on learning the sword`s history. _The creator of this katana...the blacksmith`s name was -_

"Shirou!" A voice interrupted as Saber appeared with everyone else, looking upon the situation curiously.

"Ah...these are the band of 'hermits' you told me about?" A weary smile was on the blacksmith`s face. "Quite an interesting gathering you have here...I suppose it is time you leave me be, eh? Life certainly has more wonderful sights in it rather than this simple old sword-maker..."

Shirou stepped away, hesitating sympathetically. This old blacksmith...he strangely reminded the boy of himself too. One who has lived a lifetime of 'unlimited blades' eternally reaching for an unobtainable dream. No warrior could aid the blacksmith here in his sorrow...rather, a 'healer' was what is necessary. A 'healer' with a knowledge of the sword...

"Archer, I suppose the Doctor is still missing?"

EMIYA looked at his younger self. "Indeed he is. Would you like to search for him?"

"No...only it`s okay. I think we could improvise with everyone here instead." Shirou quietly explained the situation to everyone before revealing what he was about to do. A mission to 'heal' this ancient blacksmith`s heart from a future of despair. After all was ready, Saber walked with Shirou to back to where the sword-maker was.

"Oh? You`re still here?" the elder admonished grouchily. "I do believe I asked to be alone after - " Saber silently materialized _Excalibur_ in her hand, the majestic blade glinting with radiant light. " _What...?_ " the blacksmith gasped, staggering backwards in absolute bewilderment. " _Young lady...your sword...it..._ "

Artoria smiled gently. "It`s name is _Excalibur_. A blade from a distant land, forged in a time long forgotten."

" _Ekusukariba_?" The blacksmith slowly pronounced this foreign name, cautiously inspecting the _Sword of Promised Victory_. "My...this sword is like naught I have witnessed before in all my life. The signature is one I am not familiar with although the blade itself is a crystallization rivaling that of the original _Kusanagi (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven)_. Magnificent..."

Memories came flooding into Shirou`s mind. The memories of learning to _Project_ all those exalted Noble Phantasm of old to protect what matters above all. "Would you believe I once 'forged' a perfect replica of this blade myself out of desperation to save the life of someone precious to me?"

" _You?_ " the blacksmith stared at him. "It couldn`t be..."

"I admit, I was indeed scared at the beginning. There was a war happening at the time that could`ve made everything meaningless in the end." Shirou spoke kind-heartedly. "Although a wise 'healer' once told me that courage is not merely a matter of being frightened. It is being afraid only doing what you have to do anyway. This philosophy can be given to swordsmithing too. After all, what blacksmith is afraid of crafting blades from the despair of knowing failure in one`s heart?"

The blacksmith thought for a moment, the radiant light of _Excalibur_ `s blade bringing back so many sentimental memories. Memories of an undying wish to forge the ultimate blade of absolution... "...The philosophy of a 'healer' rather than a warrior, eh? ...Fine. Then I suppose I shall continue on with the art of swords in the near future. Although as for the failure that is the _Myoujingiri_..."

Archer expertly inspected the katana, hesitating for a moment as he _Traced_ the sword`s structure. "Hmm...the blade is not all that much of a failure. Merely a little precision is necessary to hone the steel into becoming more resilient. I think I could fix it here given the assistance."

Shirou nodded, instructing everyone else on basic swordsmithing. Rin and Sakura watched over the fire while Illya ran to gather more charcoal. The reborn cacophony of clanging metal resonated through the land as Archer aided the blacksmith at the forge. When the steel was honed to refinement, Rider carefully helped with moving the katana into a small nearby lake to cool the burning metal. More delicate adjustments were made by Archer to finally temper the blade, the steel weaved like a manifestation of battle itself. Saber at last knelt down with the blacksmith, inspecting the concluded work before giving a sign of acknowledgement.

" _Extraordinary_...the blade is still a failure indeed, only it is a failure I could finally accept for the first time..." the blacksmith ceremoniously placed the _Myoujingiri_ on the forge before looking at Shirou, a faint peace descending upon his weary heart. "Thank you, young man...whoever you are."

"You are quite welcome." Shirou hesitated, recognizing it was nearly midnight. The sword-forging had taken much longer than he thought. Time to search for the Doctor... "Er...sorry about this, only we should be heading on our way. The...'bohemian' in our band of hermits is looking for us."

The blacksmith sighed graciously. "I see...please be careful out there, the darkness these nights has been quite ominous. I think it id better for you to have this." The elderly sword-maker reached into his kimono to reveal another elegantly-forged katana, handing it to a surprised Shirou. "I normally would never give one of my thousand demonic blades to anyone, although I believe you should be able to wield it without harm..."

Shirou examined the katana, a truly extraordinary instrument of war. "Are you certain of this? I mean, you`ve spent all your life creating these precious swords."

"Only a blade is nothing without one who has the wisdom to wield it, eh?" the blacksmith gave a bow as Shirou reluctantly departed with everyone else.

The flames of the majestic forge became merely a spark of light in the empty darkness.

* * *

All was ominously silent within the night.

Shirou cautiously returned to the field with everyone, the familiar box named the TARDIS still there. "Oh, good...for a moment there, I though the Doctor mistakenly flew away without us."

"I wouldn`t be surprised had he abandoned us here." Rin muttered grouchily, trying to open the door only to discover it was locked. "Never expect anything 'normal' from a raggedly old lunatic obsessed with jelly babies."

Archer looked up at the rising moon as everyone awaited the Doctor to return. After all this time, the madman with a box has continued on his seemingly never-ending journey, despite all the agony he has suffered in the past. As EMIYA`s life was embodied by a universe of meaningless blades, the Doctor`s incarnations were embodied by a universe of clockwork eternity. Only within that clockwork, the lonely alien-stranger stood as its shining symbol of hope to make certain the light would never truly die. It was a mission that shall bring infinite despair to these nameless beings, although the healer still willingly walks onwards out of the kindness in his hearts. One could learn from an ancient madman like him...

"...What is that sound?" Sakura broke the silence. Everyone went on alert, listening to the surroundings. An unearthly bell-like noise resonated throughout the land, followed by awful cacophony resembling teeth being gritted.

"Over there!" Rider pointed to the other end of the distant field.

The Doctor was carrying Gray in his arms, running at astounding velocity for a raggedy man like him away from -

" _What is that!?_ " Illya gave a horrified shriek.

It was an immense living humanoid skeleton, so dreadfully tall that its skull appeared to touch the clouds, stalking after the time-travelers like an ancient eldritch zombie. With one last burst of speed, the Doctor reached the TARDIS before collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

Archer knelt down by him sternly as everyone else readied for battle. ""Doctor, what did you do this time!?"

"A _Gashkadokuro!_ " the madman answered, smiling weakly. "An old _yokai_ spirit of Japanese supernatural lore, nicknamed the ' _Starving Skeleton_ '. It`s created from the bones of the restless dead, hunting after travelers at nighttime to satisfy its hunger for blood. My abnormal 'extraterrestrial' presence must have attracted it to me when returning to the TARDIS with Gray after 'scientific thesis experiment' on the nearby _yokai_ failed spectacularly."

"Your...'scientific thesis'?" Saber unsheathed _Excalibur_ resolutely. "I am quite afraid to ask, only first...what do we need to destroy this monster?"

"Er...I don`t know." the man admitted. "The legends say that _Gashkadokuro_ are nearly indestructible unless the undead malice within its corpse has burnt out. Think of it as a supernatural-version of an immortal space-zombie! Er...no...don`t think of it that way, it sounds too nightmarish - "

Archer _Projected_ the swords _Kanshou_ and _Bakuya_ before jumping at the monstrous skeleton. "You`ve battled _space-zombies_ before!?"

"At least it`s not gas-mask ones..." the Doctor was hastily moved into the TARDIS by Gray with Shirou`s assistance. " _Are you my mummy?_ "

Everyone stopped listening to the man`s lunacy, attacking the _Gashkadokuro_ with extraordinary strategy. Illya conjured her signature bird-familiars with Magecraft, sending the Thaumaturgy constructs to distract the skeleton. Rider then slashed with her chain-dagger to stagger the enemy as Sakura distorted the ground with her _Imaginary Numbers_ , causing it to fall with a crashing boom. With the enemy incapacitated, Rin closed in to throw a handful her of Magecraft Jewels at the skeleton`s skull, releasing the arcane spell into an immense explosion that blinded the _yokai_. Saber finally leapt on top of the _Gashkadokuro_ `s living corpse with Archer, stabbing at its bones until its skeletal form began to slowly crack.

"Ha...the ' _bone_ ' of his sword..." the Doctor watched the ongoing battle before becoming hesitant. "Shirou, I don`t remember you being a katana-wielder..."

"Oh, this?" the boy unsheathed the weapon, giving it to the Doctor. "It`s a present an old blacksmith gave to me earlier when we helped him forge a blade. Quite wonderful craftsmanship, only I rather wield the ones I _Project_ first."

The Doctor carefully inspected the katana, the history of Japanese swordsmithing at this time flooding within his mind. "Interesting...an elderly blacksmith, you say?"

"A sentimental grouchy man at first...warned us that all his blades were supposedly accursed demonic ones, although I don`t see where - " Shirou began only for the Doctor to gasp, hastily throwing the katana back to him. "Doctor? What are you - ?"

"The _Gashkadokuro_! I need you to wield this sword in defeating the _Gashkadokuro_!" the alien-lunatic pointed to the skeleton- _yokai_ , which finally recovered to begin a furious counterattack. "No time to explain, aim for the head where its spiritual-energy core is!"

Shirou hesitated bewilderingly launching himself too onto the battlefield. " _Saber!_ "

Artoria stopped for one moment as the boy came running towards her, instinctively discerning what his strategy was. "Understood!" The King of Knights maneuvered _Excalibur_ as Shirou leapt into the air to land on _top_ of her blade. " _Invisible Air!_ " The barrier of air surrounding Artoria`s sword then blasted into a windstorm, catapulting Shirou skywards like an arrow from a longbow.

The _Gashkadokuro_ barely had time to know what was happening before Shirou stabbed the blacksmith`s katana into its skull. With a silent scream, the eldritch skeleton- _yokai_ came crashing onto the ground as its bones collapsed into a heap of grey ashes. After this wound-less battle under the midnight sky, all was peaceful once more upon landscape.

Shirou looked regretfully at the katana, the force of the stab shattering the elegant blade into irreparable shards. " _Doctor...what was that!?_ All those attacks by everyone only this one single katana was able to defeat the _Gashkadokuro?_ "

The Doctor smirked, watching as the gathered warriors recover. "Oh, it was not merely a katana. The demonic curses contained within its forged blade theoretically interfered with the inner spiritual energy of the _Gashkadokuro_ when it was stabbed, causing it to be basically 'exorcised'. Not a surprise once a wonderful genius like me has identified the katana`s creator from its signature metallurgy."

"The katana`s...creator?" Shirou remembered that no one remembered to ask the mysterious blacksmith about his identity. "Then... _you know the blacksmith`s name!?_ "

"I certainly do." the Doctor smirked roguishly. "After all, _Sengo Muramasa_ was quite the historical legend back in my home-universe too."

Everyone froze, hearts nearly stopping in absolute bewilderment. " _...Muramasa!?_ " Shirou staggered backwards.

Archer laughed on the inside. It had been simple to conclude the blacksmith`s identity earlier by his graceful craftsmanship skill. All that remained was to see when his oblivious younger self recognized this too.

"Shirou, who is this Muramasa?" Saber asked curiously at the unfamiliar name.

The TARDIS doors opened at the Doctor`s approach to invite everyone back inside. "The exalted blacksmith of medieval Japanese history. One who forged a thousand of the finest blades humankind would ever know only at an immense cost. All of his swords are remembered to be demonic, cursing the wielder with a berserk madness unable to be cured unless blood was drawn in battle. Although this is not quite the story from what I understand, eh?"

"No...it was not." Shirou answered quietly as the alien-madman operated the console. The story of the Muramasa`s cursed swords became legends over time, only these time-travelers will remember what truly happened...

The Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS, secretly meditating in his mind on one last observation. Sengo Muramasa was a blacksmith of Japan with an unearthly talent for creating instruments of war, much like Emiya Shirou was in the future. Therefore, it was certainly not out of the question the boy himself was theoretically a distant descendant of Muramasa too...

A valiant swordsmith who weaved a universe of endless blades...


	60. Machine Time

Outer space.

A beautiful endless ocean of timeworn stars, shining through the infinite nothingness.

It was on this sea of tranquility that the TARDIS floated gently, the doors of the little blue box open with its occupants stargazing outside in silent astonishment at this beautiful universe far from home.

"Overhead is the _Arc of Infinity_." the Doctor pointed into the empty void where the debris of an ancient supernova was scattered. "The corpse of an ancient star in this world of Magic...only where I am from, it was secretly a gateway to all dimensions outside my home-universe. Once defeated a rogue anti-matter mastermind named _Omega_ there too..."

It had been a matter of days since the journey to medieval Japan. After returning to present-day Fuyuki, the arcane ritual to discern the _Shadow of Eternity_ `s presence regretfully failed, unable to detect the Doctor Alter`s presence anywhere in the multiverse. The Doctor himself was not discouraged, mysteriously smiling like he expected all this before running back to the TARDIS with Gray, dematerializing into the unknown.

Although everyone was initially anxious the time-travelers disappeared forever, the Doctor surprisingly returned an hour later by crashing the TARDIS once more into Shirou`s tool-shed. The madman revealed he was merely traveling elsewhere in space-time to investigate the _Shadow of Eternity_ while using Fuyuki as a makeshift sanctuary when rest was necessary. Therefore whenever everyone was gathered, the Doctor continued bringing these heroes with him to explore the beautiful mysteries of history itself.

This particular night, the madman had invited everyone on a stargazing journey through outer space rather than staying on Earth. Past. Present. Future. It was indeed an extraordinary dream none from this universe of Magic could think of happening before...as temporary companions of a madman with a box.

Saber observed the ethereal field of stars in wonderment. "All the universe out there for you to explore...only you chose to stay on planet Earth?"

The Doctor gave a roguish smile. "I ask myself that question all the time...the reason is you humans never stop astounding me in what you are able to accomplish with your infinite potential. With the presence of Magic, who knows what unthinkable miracles the future holds for your species? One day, you could be sailing the ocean of stars like I do too."

With this, the alien-man closed the TARDIS doors before moving towards the console. "I suppose that is enough wanderlust, eh? Time to return all you heroes home. Although..." The Doctor hesitated as his time-machine unexpectedly beeped, looking over at everyone who attended this stargazing night. Gray. Shirou. Saber. Archer. Rin. Sakura. "Oh, dear..."

"What is it this time?" Shirou curiously admired the Time-Rotor overhead. No matter what legendary blades the boy could _Trace_ , the unreadable interior of this spacecraft was one that never-endingly inspired him.

"You remember when I told you being in this universe of Magic causes the TARDIS to malfunction at times from all this supernatural energy in the air?" the Doctor inspected the display on the console monitor. "The old machine`s navigation systems are in desperate need of re-calibrating at the moment...otherwise she could materialize _outside_ the normal space-time continuum by mistake."

"I rather _not_ be lost in a unknown alien-dimension because a time-traveling lunatic couldn`t return us home." Rin muttered anxiously. "Then...what do you want us to do?"

The console clanked with noise as the Doctor searched through its compartments. "Nothing at all, my lovely space-mages. Everything should be resolved once I locate where the TARDIS instruction manual is..."

"Er...Doctor? "Gray grimaced beside him." You threw the previous manual into a supernova because you thought it was rubbish, remember?."

"Oh..." An apologetic look was on the madman`s face as he stopped. "I..did. Only the instructions about not leaving the brakes on were rather unnecessary when I read it. Hmm... I know! My past incarnations once hid a backup manual at the 'Cloister Room' deep inside the TARDIS. You humans have only been inside the console room, what do you say to accompanying me on the way to retrieve it? Wonderful time to explore bigger on the inside-ness of the old dear..."

"I suppose we would have to accept your invitation..." Archer answered, secretly hoping to understand more about the Doctor`s time-machine. A scientifically-advanced mobile _Reality Marble_ disguised as a normal police box...

The Doctor smiled, guiding everyone deeper within the ancient realm of his _Alien-Construct_.

* * *

The inside of the TARDIS was an otherworldly clockwork fantasy.

"I do hope all of you aren`t thinking about wandering off..." the Doctor`s voice resonated as he walked throughout the darkened corridor. "Gray herself was once lost inside when she first became my companion. Luckily a certain ' _Sir Grouchy_ ' was there to save the day, eh?"

Gray smiled, quietly remembering the time the 'astral-ghost' of the Doctor`s first original incarnation aided in guiding her back to the console room. What a long journey this has been since then...

"Ah, the TARDIS library!" the Doctor calmly stepped into an immense wooden room reminiscent of the Clock Tower archives of the Mage`s Association. Although this place rather contained scientific knowledge rather than arcane lore...

There was an old untitled book on the nearby table which Rin picked up as everyone else wandered about, observing the ancient Gallifreyan symbols on it. Aside from being awful with technology as a magus, all this 'extraterrestrial' whatnot was still bewildering to her too.

"Blimey...I see you discovered the _Record of Rassilon_!" the Doctor appeared out of nowhere excitedly. "The collection of eldritch lore written by the first of all Time Lords, _Rassilon_ himself. Only you have to admit, the title is not all that original for a man of his legend..."

"Hmph...you certainly are a space-wizard here." Rin grudgingly acknowledged. The Doctor was indeed an interfering extraterrestrial lunatic...although he was extraordinarily perceptive of others too, with his obsession with calling Rin a 'tsundere' all the time. Therefore, underneath his guise as a fool was a kind-hearted wiseman who sees within the hearts of all humans, only no human was able to truly understand him in return. What a lonely, admirable alien...not that Rin herself would ever admit it.

A small time later, everyone gathered back to move onwards. "Watch your head, the supernovas could be quite feisty when awakened." the Doctor called, stepping through a room where miniature planets floated in mid-air gently. "This does remind me of the time I watched space-fireworks with Sarah Jane Smith...""

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously. The long corridors in the TARDIS spread at such distances that any intelligent lifeform besides the Time Lord will be hopelessly lost within.

"A previous companion of mine from long ago. Quite the extraordinary girl, defender of planet Earth too. The first time I came upon her when when she stowed away on the TARDIS when I was disguised as 'John Smith', the 'Scientific Advisor' to a secret military organization known as _UNIT (Unified Intelligence Taskforce)_..." The Doctor continued telling unforgettable stories of all his past companions from his past incarnations. All those 'ordinary' humans who became remembered as legends themselves from their journeys with the madman with a box. A universal legacy shining eternally throughout space-time.

"Er...Doctor?" Shirou was becoming anxious as what seemed to be an hour later, a destination was still not in sight. "Are you certain you know where we are going?"

"From a philosophical perspective, no." the Doctor guided everyone past an art museum covered in alien-paintings. "I mean when you think about it, sentient lifeforms are basically the universe`s way of becoming aware of itself. This therefore creates the illusion of self-consciousness when everything is more - "

The madman hastily stopped, causing the gathered heroes to crash into him from behind. " _Shirou!_ "

"...What?" the boy hesitated bewilderingly.

"I think we are lost." the Doctor did not notice the grimace on these heroes` faces as he looked around. Strange...the TARDIS must have re-configured her interior when no one expected it. The old dear could be quite a trickster like the madman himself...which is supposedly the reason he married her. "Hmm...from the architecture of the surroundings, I assume we are at the far older interior of the spacecraft."

The Doctor cautiously opened a nearby door, revealing a dark room that resembled the TARDIS console only less decorative in appearance. "Ah, the older console rooms! The TARDIS likes to maintain an archive of all the consoles my incarnations once piloted. This particular room looks like the one my original life once had, back before the TARDIS disguised herself as a police box..." Memories came flooding into the Doctor`s mind. Memories of a certain young 'granddaughter' who was the first of all his beloved companions. "Er...I think the way outside is over there..."

Gray was the only one who discerned the sadness burdened on the man`s face before he quickly walked away. The sentiments of the past will never rest for this eternal traveler...

Another moment passed before the gathered heroes entered a chaotic scientific laboratory, with otherworldly gadgets scattered everywhere. Archer grimaced, unable to _Trace_ a single one of the devices. Although the Doctor assured that any sufficiently advanced Science was indistinguishable from Magic, the alien-technology of his home-universe was far above of that from this supernatural world...

After ascending a ladder, the Doctor used his sonic-screwdriver to unlock a door that revealed a beautiful landscape of elegant flowers. "The TARDIS flower-garden...haven`t been here for quite a time. Lovely place for a rest, eh? You humans go on ahead, I have to brush off my coat from all the...er...invisible 'temporal-faeries' around."

"Temporal...'faeries'." Shirou muttered bewilderingly.

"We are in a time-machine that is bigger-on-the-inside, only you think ' _faeries_ ' are strange?" Rin sarcastically pulled the boy away, eager to be away from the madman`s lunacy.

As the heroes began wandering off to explore, it was merely a moment later when Sakura noticed the man stealthily stepping aside to sorrowfully smile at a patch of fragile roses blooming radiantly under the garden`s light. The girl curiously moved closer only for the Doctor to quickly look at her. "Ah, Sakura! I didn`t know you could see the 'faeries' too."

"Er...no." Sakura hesitated. "Doctor, are you okay? You look a little...'sad'."

The alien-man stopped what he was doing, revealing the inner weary exhaustion on his face. "Oh...it`s nothing. I was merely visiting the roses my first incarnation himself planted when my granddaughter departed from the TARDIS."

"Your...granddaughter?" the girl spoke quietly.

"Quite the lovely girl...you would have liked her." the Doctor knelt down, gently caring for a small wilted rose near him. "After all these millennia, my previous incarnations continued watching over these roses as a living memorial to all those beloved companions who once journeyed besides me. It is the least I could do to remember their legacies until the end of time itself."

Sakura regarded the roses sympathetically. She herself was able to overcome the despair of the past with the kindness of those loved ones around her. The scars of the past will never truly fade, only a beautiful future was still ahead of everything too. Although for a lonely mad like the Doctor who has lost all those precious to him... "I`m...sorry I asked about this."

"You don`t have to be." the Doctor stood, the once-wilted rose miraculously coming into bloom once more. "After all...love is a promise. My companions have been the best of who I am, their memories never fading from my mind. I suppose this was the reason I am able to continue onward all this time. "

With this, the alien-man serenely walked away. Sakura stayed behind to look upon the rose-garden for a moment, the Doctor`s wisdom still resonating within her heart. "A promise indeed..." After the rain of the past the wilted flowers would certainly come into bloom once more...

After returning to everyone else, the Doctor guided the heroes into what was the most extraordinary room above all. Ancient clockwork gears scattered throughout the landscape. The sound of unknown machinery a cacophony of otherworldly chaos. Gallifreyan symbols were carved onto the ground, disappearing so far into the distance it looked like an optical illusion. Only what made everyone gasp was the miracle of Science floating overhead. An majestic star itself was frozen in mid-air, nearly blinding everyone with its eternal light. Space-time distorted around the crystallized supernova, the heartbeat of nuclear chaos itself.

"The TARDIS _Eye of Harmony_." the Doctor calmly explained in the thunderstruck silence. "Otherwise known as _Rassilon`s Star_. The heart of the old dear herself. What you see is merely a projection of it, the original _Eye of Harmony_ is hidden far deeper within the TARDIS where only those who originate from _Gallifrey_ are able to access."

Gray staggered back as strange visions began appearing in her mind. Visions of all of the Doctor`s incarnations. Past. Present. Future. "Ah...sorry." the man hastily pointed his sonic-screwdriver in the air, dispelling the mirage. "The _Eye of Harmony_ is a force that is rooted from the temporal vortex itself, creating psychic illusions to any other lifeforms who have spent a long time within the TARDIS."

"Then the secret of the TARDIS`s time-traveling abilities originate from this...'star'?" Rin whispered in astonishment. She had sent her entire life becoming a master-magus, only to know that were far more unthinkable mysteries out there in the universe. The journey of knowledge was never quite over...

"It`s far more than a star!" the Doctor indicated towards the mechanisms. "Rather, the masterpiece of ancient Time Lord engineering. What you do is take a dying star about to collapse under gravity into a black hole, then freeze it in time to harness the infinite potential energy radiating from within. The _Eye of Harmony_ is finally modified with advanced alien-mathematics to become a protective container of the _Web of Time_ itself. Although what no one expected was for a ' _Bad Wolf_ ' to one day become born within it..."

"A...' _Bad Wolf_ '? Archer asked, although the Doctor hastily continued onwards without giving an answer. Time had passed, although a certain _Rose Time-Goddess_ would never-endingly haunt him...

At last, the time-travelers reached the destination of the 'Cloister Room'. A tranquil place that resembled the ruins of an ancient castle, covered with unidentifiable plantlife. "Oh, there you are!" the Doctor reached underneath a metal bell-like construct to reveal a leather hardback titled _The_ _TARDIS Handbook_. "My 'other' arch-enemy...rubbish piloting knowledge!"

"You would think after millennia of piloting the TARDIS, he remembers not to have the brakes on..." Gray watched quietly. With the manual retrieved, the rest of the journey back was surprisingly 'normal' with nothing at all happening aside from walking within endlessly long corridors.

Everyone gave a relived sigh upon entering the familiar console room once more. This had indeed been an extraordinary night of exploration within the Doctor`s time-machine. The destination did not matter in the end, it was rather the journey instead that shattered these heroes` former perspectives on the world.

"When you think about it, the TARDIS herself is the strangest ' _alien_ ' lifeform I came upon in my incarnations..." the Doctor muttered, finally beginning his re-calibrations.

A clockwork time-machine able to materialize anywhere throughout the universe with her nameless pilot.

It was certainly a story that sounded quite 'Magical' too within this wonderful universe...


	61. Ravager

_Human history._

What an extraordinarily long story it was.

Past. Present. Future. The collective legacy of humankind, engraved upon the planet Earth until the end of time. Although as humankind are sentient creatures, this legacy has the potential of creating great darkness too. Especially within a universe of Magic, where anything at all could happen...

Therefore, who was to protect humankind when history itself is enshrouded in a crisis?

* * *

The Doctor observed the ravaged landscape bewilderingly.

"This...was rather not what I expected..."

Archer shivered, an ominous presence in the air. "I...er...hope it wasn`t, otherwise I question your taste when it comes to wanderlust."

The TARDIS had materialized at a parallel-universe version of Earth in the far future. A place that was strangely more of an extraterrestrial world rather than the beautiful home-planet the time-travelers knew. "Where...is everyone?" Shirou knelt down to inspect the desolate empty field where the time-machine was. "This place...it`s made of artificial steel?"

All eccentric-ness disappeared from the Doctor`s face as he pointed his sonic-screwdriver at the nighttime surroundings. The bleak landscape resembled that of Earth, only the ground was indeed completely covered by an unidentifiable metal-like substance. No life was discerned anywhere, a world forged from absolute steel. "This should not be..." the man hastily returned inside the TARDIS, looking at the console-monitor. "The old dear affirms we are at our destination of Earth a thousand years in the future. No Magic at all is able to be detected, indicating the World is basically dead from I assume to be advanced terra-forming on the planet itself. Although..."

"Although what?" Saber asked anxiously, standing with all of the Doctor`s other companions on this particular journey. Gray. Archer. Shirou. Rin. Sakura.

"From what I remember as a time-traveler, there are absolutely no timelines in this multiverse of Magic I could think of which end with planet Earth becoming like this." the Doctor grimaced, a horrifying thought coming to mind. "...The only answer remaining is that _Shadow of Eternity_ interfered with its history."

Shirou paled. He had known the Doctor`s Alter-self was an extraordinarily formidable adversary, except what capabilities does one have to over-write a planet`s timeline itself? "Then...couldn`t you...go back in time to stop this from happening?"

The Doctor sighed solemnly. "You know I`m unable to do that, Shirou. Not without creating a vortex-shattering paradox. My Alter-self is equally clever as I am, he knows the limits of what I could accomplish as the protector of the universe. At the moment, all we are able to do is investigate precisely what happened here." With this, the man began stepping into the cold steel-covered landscape, causing everyone else to hesitantly go after him. Although the Doctor was a legend throughout the universe, he still had moments where victory was never quite assured...

After walking more than an hour, a strange noise was heard. The faint otherworldly sound of mechanical engines, resonating through the empty land. "Over there!" Gray pointed towards the distance, where the silhouette of an immense cylinder-like construct was descending from the darkness.

"A _Cyber-Warship!_ " the Doctor gasped in dread. "I should have known the _Cybermen_ were behind all this!"

 _The Cybermen?_ The heroes of Fuyuki quickly remembered the ' _Iron-Wrought Legions_ ' of alien-cyborgs from the previous Holy Grail War. The machine-scourge who are allied with the _Shadow of Eternity_ in their purpose of replacing all the Magic in this multiverse with the unbreakable logic of Science.

The immense spacecraft sent a great cloud of ash-like smoke through the air as it approached a metal platform. "Move!" The Doctor unexpectedly ran with astounding speed for a demi-Heroic Spiri, heading towards where the ship was landing. Everyone hesitated bewilderingly before running after the madman too, recognizing he was using the cover of the smoke to stealthily move closer. At last, the travelers reached their destination to crawl underneath the platform where the spacecraft rested, listening as a battalion of Cybermen stepped out with mechanical footsteps.

"No abnormalities within range, Lieutenant." a Cyberman spoke with its signature monotone voice. "The alert of a temporal-construct landing in our location was an error."

"Understood." the Cyber-Lieutenant answered. "Maintain watch on the planetary surface. None are to enter the _Cyber-Earth_ by the command of the _Cyber-Controller_."

The Cybermen began to move away, leaving behind the time-travelers at their hiding place. "Luckily I made repairs on the TARDIS perception filter, eh?" the Doctor whispered. "Old dear was basically unnoticeable by anyone besides us, bypassing the Cybermen`s defenses."

Rin gave a look at the madman. "A...' _Cyber-Earth_ '?"

"Ah..." The Doctor was grim. "Remember when I told you the Cybermen exist to 'upgrade' other lifeforms into becoming machine like themselves? With sufficiently advanced Science, entire planets are capable of being 'upgraded' into cold spheres of steel-forged worlds floating in outer space. The Cybermen invading this multiverse of Magic wield ' _Anti-Magic_ ' technology, therefore this future Earth was infected to become what is basically a 'Cyber-Planet' of iron-wrought logic."

Everyone paled in horrified silence. A once-beautiful version of Earth, overwhelmed by this cold-hearted machine-scourge to be re-constructed as a world of steel itself. Nothing at all was able to stop it, bringing upon the extinction of the supernatural itself in its onslaught. "Then...what happened to all the humans here?" Sakura finally asked.

"I...don`t know. The Counter Force appears to have failed against the invasion only as we are in the future, I expect the last survivors of humankind have escaped into outer space while the rest have been 'upgraded'." the Doctor admitted sympathetically. "This is what would happen to all worlds throughout this multiverse of Magic should the _Shadow_ not be defeated. An eternity of Cyber-plagues everywhere before my Alter-self poisons _Akasha_ to death upon the endless _Void._ "

"...We have to stop this." Shirou finally whispered, courage rising within his heart. "This former planet Earth...its become a mobile-fortress the Cybermen are about to use to continue invading other worlds, no?"

"You could think of it like that." the Doctor affirmed. "The best we are able to do is sabotaging the ' _Cyber-Earth_ ' to the point that the Cybermen are unable to continue residing on it. Only to do this, we need to access the - _where did Archer go?_ "

The heroes looked up. The blacksmith Heroic Spirit had disappeared when no one noticed, stealthily sniping away at all the Cybermen watching over the surroundings with his longbow until none remained. "Your explanations take too long, Doctor." the Servant re-appeared stoically.

"Oi! That was completely unnecessary!" the Doctor apologetically looked upon the dead Cyber-corpses. "What did advanced cybernetics ever do to you!?"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Er...Doctor? You were saying our strategy is...?"

"Ah." the Doctor sighed. It appeared a battle against the Cybermen was inevitable here, despite his reluctance. "Fine... The surface of 'Cyber-Planets' are normally covered in metal as a protective armor-like shell, further defended by fleets of spacecraft. It is beneath the underground interior of the planet where the Cybermen are inhabited, preparing to conduct invasions of other worlds within the safety of the earth like an alien bunker."

"Therefore we need to infiltrate the Cybermen`s underground base to sabotage it from the inside out." Saber`s inner tactician bursted into life. "It is an exceptionally dangerous strategy, especially with a small band of warriors like us. As the Cybermen are resistant to Magic itself, we have no other other choice except using stealth to survive this battle."

The Cybermen`s corpses began mysteriously disintegrating into dust as the Doctor watched, like all his previous battles with this machine-scourge. The _Shadow of Eternity_ obviously did not want to leave any evidence behind of 'Anti-Magic'`s secrets for the madman to discover later. "Hmm...the Cyber-Warship over there should have vortex-manipulator technology equipped. We could use it to stealth-teleport into the underground interior once I make modifications."

Everyone cautiously entered the alien-spacecraft as the Doctor optimized his Servant Skill of 'Wiseman of Knowledge', finally activating a sophisticated-looking machine. "There! I hope you humans are ready..."

Shirou smiled valiantly. "I think we are, Doctor."

"Wonderful...geronimo!"

The Doctor activated the teleporter, creating a blinding flare of light.

* * *

All was a void of empty darkness where the heroes landed in the Cybermen`s underground base.

"Ah, sorry." the Doctor apologized before activating his sonic-screwdriver as a flashlight.

Archer gasped, instinctively _Projecting_ his swords. The Doctor had teleported everyone within an immense room occupied by hundreds of thousands of metal-containers, all holding a Cyberman-soldier inside. "It`s okay!" the madman quickly assured as the heroes readied for combat. "This is a Cyber-Tomb, all these Cybermen you see are in hibernation-mode. Everything is going to be fine so long as we do not create a disruption."

"Then...where do we go from here?" Rin whispered, recovering from this shock. "I do hope you`ve thought of a strategy to escape this place once the sabotaging is over."

"Er...no." the Doctor calmly walked towards a computer-terminal at the center of the room. "Only that makes everything more exciting, eh?" With this, the madman began to hack into the Cyber-network. "Hmm...interesting. Lucky me!"

"What is it?" Gray anxiously looked around as the madman`s voice resonated through the darkened room.

The Doctor hastily explained what he discovered from the records. The Cybermen had apparently began their conquest of this parallel-universe a century ago by stealthily time-traveling into the past to carefully corrupt humankind`s history without creating a time-paradox. All Magic-based advancements were silently degraded, with the Counter Force unable to respond as the Cybermen were an 'alien' force far above Gaia and Alaya`s understanding. The Counter Guardians. The Mage`s Association. The Phantasmal Species. The True Ancestors. The Throne of Heroes. All these supernatural entities were severely weakened by the Cybermen`s interference with their histories. With this, the Cyber-invasion finally began to 'upgrade' the World itself as a near-invincible force of Anti-Magic until the planet became a desolate field of steel-forged earth.

"Although the last of humankind have indeed survived into outer-space." the alien-man grimly smiled. "I suppose all we have to do here at the moment is to defeat this entire planet of Cybermen, then humankind would hopefully return."

"You make it sound more simple than it is..." Archer muttered before giving a sigh. "Where do we begin?"

"The terminal pastime of first wandering about, no?" the Doctor moved outside the room, heading into a long metal corridor. It was a heart-stopping long journey, with this band of heroes nearly being discovered more than once in their exploration through the underground base. Cybermen were scattered everywhere, operating on unidentifiable technology as the cacophony of Science resonated like a bell of iron-death.

At last, everyone sneaked onto a platform overlooking the heart of the underground _Cyber-Earth_. An abnormally spacious shipyard with hundreds of immense Cyber-Warships undergoing construction. "Oh dear..." the Doctor observed, surprise on his face. "It appears the Cybermen have received the secrets of transdimensional-engineering from the _Shadow of Eternity_.

"The secrets of transdimensional-engineering?" Shirou gasped, horrified as he noticed all of the Cyber-Warship`s insides were 'bigger-on-the-inside' like the TARDIS itself was. "No...you mean the Cybermen are basically using Time Lord science!?"

"Indeed. With sufficiently advanced Science like this, no world of the supernatural would be safe from these endless legions of Iron-Wrought Soldiers. All of humankind throughout the multiverse will be reborn as Cybermen, with Magic undergoing maximum deletion from the..." The madman faltered, a thought coming to mind. " _Science..._ "

"What is it?" Rin whispered curiously.

No answer came from the madman. Rather, the Doctor scanned the surroundings with his sonic-screwdriver before resolutely looking towards Archer. "Archer...you have the Servant Skill of 'Clairvoyance', no? The ability to perceive long-ranged targets as a bowman? I have this myself in my arsenal of Skills/Noble Phantasms, only not as good. The Cyber-Leader of this _Cyber-Earth_ is a particularly-armored soldier wearing a black helmet on its head. I need you to search for him."

Archer carefully studied the hordes of Cybermen below, using Magecraft to _Reinforce_ his vision. "Over there. The one monitoring the farthest computer-terminal."

"Excellent." the Doctor smirked. "I need all of you to create a distraction, hopefully one that has fireworks in it."

Sakura hesitated, looking at her sister expectantly. Rin quickly reached into her pockets for a handful of Magecraft jewels, throwing the crystallized Mystic Codes far into the air before exploding radiantly. With a simple incantation, Sakura used her _Imaginary Numbers_ to then modify the explosions into beautiful flowery fireworks that blinded everyone throughout the shipyard.

"Alert! Human-based Magecraft detected!" A siren howled as the Cybermen below mechanically readied for combat.

The heroes of Fuyuki scrambled to hid underneath a metal-container only Saber noticed the Doctor himself was strangely missing. A long heart-stopping moment lalter as battalions of Cybermen thundered past, the madman then re-appeared out of nowhere. "Where have you been?" Shirou whispered bewilderingly.

"Me? I activated my 'C+ Presence Concealment' Skill from _The Oncoming Storm (Legend of Time Victorious)_ to hack into the Cyber-Leader`s computer-terminal while you humans created a lovely distraction. I do love fireworks after all..." the Doctor made certain no other Cybermen were around. "I was originally going to program hacked the Cyber-network into self-destructing, only then I discovered the Cyber-Leadership had quite the dastardly secret hidden within this _Cyber-Earth_."

"What is the secret?" Rin asked.

The Doctor began stealthily guiding the heroes away. "The Time Lord transdimensional-engineering the Cybermen are constructing needs a near-infinite source of energy to create. More than what the Cybermen themselves are normally capable of with their technology. Although when I scanned the landscape with the sonic-screwdriver for potential sources of limitless energy, nothing Scientific was detected."

"Then the Cybermen must be secretly harnessing 'Magical' energy instead as a substitute." Sakura recognized.

Everyone maneuvered past another battalion of Iron-Wrought Soldiers before the Doctor continued. "My hacking of the Cyber-Leader`s computer revealed all the mysterious 'Magical' energy being created on this planet is originating from within a certain place near the heart of the _Cyber-Earth_ itself. We have to investigate this before the Cybermen recognize our presence. Otherwise all of you humans are going to be 'upgraded', with myself slowly dissected before being brought to my Alter-self as a sentimental victory present."

Silence descended as these heroes navigated deeper into the underground base, ominously replacing the previous cacophony of machinery until an immense iron doorway came into sight. "A hundred-layer temporal force-field barrier created from block-transfer computations, reinforced by a deadlock seal. More than enough to barely survive a near-Earth supernova. The Cybermen certainly do not want anyone sneaking inside." the Doctor observed cautiously. "Luckily I happen to steal the Cyber-Leader`s override code when I hacked into his computer-terminal. Crackers on the firewall, eh?"

Archer normally stoic face hesitated as the Doctor aimed the sonic-screwdriver at the doorway, instincts flaring to life. There was a dreadful presence behind this doorway that sent shivers up the Counter Guardian despite himself.

The iron doorway slowly creaked open, revealing the otherworldly landscape within...

* * *

The Doctor stood in absolute bewilderment.

" _Oh dear me..._ "

Everyone gasped, staggering backwards.

It was an unthinkably large cavern forged from solid metal, the only light emitted was from the Doctor`s sonic-screwdriver. Although what made the hearts of these fragile heroes nearly stop was the nightmare contained within.

An eldritch abomination of such horrifying form, none could barely perceive it without becoming insane. All that everyone was able to see was an otherworldly 'thing' covered in adamantine armor, radiating of 'alien' destruction. "The planetary Ultimate One, ' _Type-Mercury_ '..." the Doctor faltered a moment before stepping into the cavern.

"Doctor, watch out - !" Gray called desperately only the madman was strangely calm.

"There is no need to be afraid, Gray. This extraterrestrial-entity...it`s frozen in time itself." the madman answered, aiming his sonic-screwdriver to send a high-pitched frequency at the Type-Ultimate One. Although everyone grimaced, nothing happened. The adamantine-lifeform stood absolutely still like it had been there since the beginning of the universe.

Saber hesitated too before walking within, slowly accompanied by everyone else. " _What...happened to it?_ "

"It is a _Time-Lock_..." the Doctor carefully inspected the frozen entity. "A signature of Time Lord technology equivalent to a Scientific-based Conceptual Weapon. You basically remove a moment of history from outside normal space-time so that everything within is unable to escape, creating the illusion that the target is frozen in time itself. Although as for what the Type-Mercury is doing here in the first place..."

"Er...Doctor?" Archer staggered in astonishment, moving further into the cavern`s darkness. "I think you should see this." Everyone stepped after the bowman, only to gasp in surprise once more.

Another eldritch abomination was immobilized in a time-lock too. This one a giant humanoid 'thing', covered in dragon-like golden armor with long antlers on top of its pale head. "The Demon God King, _Goetia_..." the Doctor remembered the previous time he came upon this monster on his journey. "The first of the dreaded _Beasts of Calamity_. Only this couldn`t be...I..."

With a hasty modification of the sonic-screwdriver, the Doctor amplified the gadget`s capabilities until the entire cavern was covered in a faint light. A light that revealed the carnival of monsters inside, causing the hearts of these mortal heroes to stop, with the valiant madman himself nearly screaming in fear. All around the surroundings, at least a hundred eldritch abominations stood paralyzed in time-locks. Ancient unspeakable horrors of near-infinite malignancy, immortal within the primordial darkness of oblivion. Only the Doctor`s protective presence was able to create an air of calm inside this unthinkable realm of nightmares.

The madman recovered from this surprise, eagerly walking onward to explore.

More planetary _Type-Ultimate Ones_ that embodied the will of the planets, a solar system of extraterrestrial destruction.

All the _Beasts of Calamity_ , the advent Great Enemies of Humankind who manifest the evils inherit within human wisdom itself.

Avatars of the _Outer Gods_ , higher-dimensional existences who wander outside the known multiverse itself.

More unnamed entities resided within, all absolutely immobilized by the unbreakable ancient locks forged by the former Lords of Time.

"I think I understand everything..." the Doctor was solemn afterwards. Everyone gathered about as the alien-man began his narrative. After the initial invasion of the World, the Cybermen`s onslaught was so destructive that it attracted all the other 'supernatural' forces that exist within this universe to Earth. Although the battle was fierce, the Iron-Wrought Legions became victorious in the end, freezing these defeated monsters in time-locks before being sealed within this cavern. Only that is not all." the Doctor pointed the immobilized Goetia. "The time-locks are not merely freezing their targets outside temporal-space, it is basically modified to further draining all of these entities` inherit Magical energy to use for the Cybermen`s Scientific advancements. Quite a dastardly genius strategy, I admit."

"The supernatural anathema of Magic itself are being used as engines of war in the name of Science..." Saber understood bleakly.

The Doctor grimaced. "After being completely drained of Magic, the Cybermen will then undergo experimentation to 'upgrade' these eldritch-entities into becoming mechanical beings too. The only answer out of this I could think of is to release these monsters from the time-locks as potential allies to defeat the Cybermen before other parallel-universes are enshrouded by this - "

The sound of a blade being _Projected_ made the madman look up. Archer was pointing a sword at him, glaring adamantly. "I`m afraid I couldn`t let you do that, Doctor. Your strategy here is to basically release these eldritch-abominations upon planet Earth? As a Counter Guardian, I rather die than have it happen."

Everyone hesitated at the bowman, only the Doctor merely sighed. "EMIYA, I don`t think I told you before, although you certainly do remind me of the old _Brigadier_."

EMIYA stopped bewilderingly. "Who?"

"Splendid chap I once knew...would make a wonderful Archer-Class himself. Whenever the Earth was in a crisis, death itself would not stop him from being there to defend what is precious. The man thought of me as an obnoxious eccentric madman who guided him astray, only became my dearest human companion to the end. I think he would be overjoyed to know a warrior like you has bravely continued accompanying me all this time." Sentimental memories flooded within the Doctor` mind of a time unforgotten in his ancient hearts.

Gray smiled gently at EMIYA, confirming the Doctor`s story.

With a reluctant sigh, Archer slowly dismissed his blade. "Fine...then go ahead with what you need."

A solemn look was on the madman`s face as adjusted the sonic-screwdriver before looking at everyone. "I am going to first bypass the time-locks` defenses with my Gallifreyan psychic abilities. These frozen monsters are indeed immobilized, only their minds are not. Therefore, I will telepathically use a Time Lord astral-projection technique to assure I mean no harm before finally releasing the time-locks. You humans need to stay at a safe distance until then. Understood?"

"You certainly are a lunatic..." Shirou muttered as the heroes hesitantly retreated backwards.

The Doctor smiled in acknowledgment before closing his eyes to meditate. It was quite seldom he used his psychic abilities as an alien like this, only anything at all could happen in this beautiful universe of Magic. With the madman beginning to enter the strange psychic dream-scape of the sentient mind, everyone merely watched on bewilderingly. After a long moment the Doctor awoke with a gasp of breath, his face ghostly pale.

"Doctor? Are you...?" Sakura stepped forward anxiously to calm the man.

"I`m fine!" the madman recovered like nothing had happened at all. "Only a memorable little battle inside the astral-plane with all these dastardly baddies. I once walked in universe where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of insane madmen! Luckily I finally accomplished creating an alliance with the entities in the end, otherwise my mind would be irreparably shattered."

"One would think it was already shattered a long time ago..." Rin muttered sarcastically as the Doctor picked himself up to aim the sonic-screwdriver at the gathered monsters, calibrating the necessary computations to break the time-lock.

Over an hour of silence passed, with the heroes readying for battle in the meantime. At last, an otherworldly creaking sound ended the tranquility as the Doctor finally stepped backwards. All of the frozen forms of the eldritch-entities began to disorientingly move once more. A living ocean of malice under which these moral heroes are like rag dolls. "What did I tell you? I _am_ a genius, after all." the madman laughed victoriously. "Remember, there is no need to be anxious here. I made all of these monsters promise not to harm you, leaving this planet alone peacefully after everything - "

" _Foolish healer!_ " a deep growling voice boomed treacherously. The colossal form of Goetia appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the Doctor by the neck with its vicious claws.

"Doctor!" Shirou instinctively began to activate _Unlimited Blade Works_.

"No, I`m all okay!" the Doctor hastily called, gasping for breath, looking valiantly at the first of the Beasts of Calamity. "It`s good to come upon you too once more, Goetia. I`m certain you still remember the last time I defeated one of your temporal-clones in another universe, eh?"

The Demon God King snarled, although this time with a look of grudging admiration before releasing the man onto the ground. " _Hmph. Indeed, I do. I have told before, your inner darkness would make you a good 'Beast' yourself. Although this is not the time to philosophize...I have a vengeance to conduct on those accursed 'Cybermen' first..."_

Gray paled, identifying another awakening eldritch-entity nearby. This one a primordial female dragon with blood-red wings, its monstrous humanoid head radiating of predatory destruction. " _Tiamat_...the ' _Original Lifeform_ ' of planet Earth..." The young magus shivered as the sea-dragon looked down upon her coldly, only did not attack from the Doctor`s protective presence.

Shirou retreated backwards in dread with his human companions, barely able to move aside as the cavern became alive with the nightmarish cacophony of awakening phantasmal monsters.

"Hmm...from a Scientific perspective, all these gathered eldritch-entities would be classified as minor ' _Great Old Ones_ ' in my home-universe." the Doctor observed solemnly. It was a strategy that was quite simple within the universe the alien-madman was from. The more sophisticated the technology, the more vulnerable it is to primitive attack. Although the endless Iron-Wrought Legions wield the science of 'Anti-Magic', nothing on this world could withstand the ruin of these ancient carnival of nightmares too.

 _What a strange story this is...the eldritch-monsters the legends record as the ravagers of humankind are rather about to save the Earth`s history instead._

* * *

 _Once more, the sound of an alarm howled throughout the underground base of the Cyber-Earth._

"Magical presence detected near temporal-engine laboratory." The Cyber-Leader stood at its computer-terminal, commanding its endless legions to battle in its monotone voice. "Counterattack is necessary. Alert the Cyber-Controller, this is of the - "

 _Crash!_

A nearby Cyber-Warship under construction bursted in a blinding explosion. "The time-locked Magic-specimens have been released." A malfunctioning Cyberman-soldier appeared, covered in charred ash. "Emergency sealing-contingency has failed. Visual reconnaissance reveals the Doctor is present."

" _The Doctor?_ " The Cyber-Leader began operating its computer-terminal only for the Cyber-network to unexpectedly crash from the madman`s previous hacking. "Alert, all backup defenses have failed too. Initiate ' _Mondas Contingency_ ' of maximum deletion."

At a distance far away, the room named the Cyber-Tomb came to life as all the metal-containers within it activated, awakening the hundreds of thousands of hibernating Cybermen to battle.

"Where is the interfering outsider at this moment?" the Cyber-Leader looked stoically at a broken computer-monitor, only to hesitate for the first time in its mechanical life.

 _"I...do not understand...what is the Doctor doing!?"_

* * *

 _The Doctor was smirking roguishly like a lunatic madman._

A madman who was riding on top of the head of the primordial dragon named _Tiamat_ herself as she slowly advanced onwards, ravaging the defending Cyber-Legions beneath her like a living thunderstorm of calamity. "I know you have the 'Riding' Skill of a Servant, only don`t you think this is more than excessive?" Gray grimaced, holding onto him for dear life.

"Nonsense! Everything is going to be fine, eh Tiamat?" the Doctor affectionately patted the head of the ' _Original Lifeform_ ' like this was all nothing too particular.

Tiamat gave a strangely musical-sounding howl, breathing an ocean of poison to the unlucky soldiers below.

All the other eldritch-entities counter-attacked the Iron-Wrought Legions, having created a battlefield of destruction up to the surface of the planet. Although Shirou with everyone else were on the ground to assist, these heroes merely had to watch in horrified astonishment as the released entities launched a vengeful onslaught upon the alien-invaders of this _Cyber-Earth_. It was a cacophony of unthinkable desolation. Cyber-Warships bombarded the landscape, with reinforcements of Anti-Magic soldiers desperately maneuvering to defend from the fury of these living nightmares.

The supernatural chaos of Magic against the absolute logic of Science.

A thundering noise materialized as a behemoth humanoid giant forged from metal-armor teleported nearby, its skyscraper-like form clad with crackling electricity. "A _Cyber-King_..." the Doctor recognized calmly. "A Dreadnought-Class mobile war-machine used during planetary invasions back in my home-universe..."

A planetary Type-Ultimate One came flying from out of nowhere, dueling the _Cyber-King_ in a battle of catastrophic ruin.

The haunting scream of a Cyberman was heard. The Doctor bleakly perceived the avatars of the Outer Gods sending chaos through the legions of soldiers, the manifestation of living psychological warfare itself.

The Beasts of Calamity stood in malignant valor, the living plagues of human wisdom clashing against those who sought to 'upgrade' humankind into heartless mechanical lifeforms.

More _Cyber-Kings_ materialized to counter all the other unnamed eldritch-horrors on the battlefield.

 _"You think you are creating a better universe by eradicating humankind into immortal machines?"_ Goetia activated his dreadful Noble Phantasm to send a bombardment of blinding arcane lasers raining down from the sky. _"Hmph. Your philosophy is indeed interesting... Humans are mortal creatures deserving to be reborn out of 'love', after all..."_

"Oi!" the madman admonished from on top of Tiamat, looking sternly at Goetia. "I hope you aren`t about to assist the Cybermen instead here..."

Goetia laughed, a horrifying sound of bloodlust. _"What is the matter, Doctor? We Beasts of Calamity believe ourselves as 'healers' of humankind too, except I admit in a far more corrupted perspective. The Cybermen are merely doing what their 'logical' minds think is best for this multiverse of Magic. I wouldn`t be going about yourself being a 'healer' when the legends record you as the 'Destroyer of Worlds', no?"_

The Doctor did not answer, all previous excitement on his face replaced by a sorrowful grimace. From an outsider`s perspective, the alien-time-traveler could certainly be mistaken for a ravaging 'destroyer' rather than a 'healer'. A living 'Beast' who brings salvation to others, only is hopeless when it comes to saving oneself...

"Doctor!" An ash-covered Shirou called, miraculously unscathed as he ran with everyone else after the alien-man.

With a bewilderingly hesitation the Doctor discerned the TARDIS was in the distance, still remaining where it was outside since the travelers first arrived. "Ah...sorry Tiamat!" The madman dismounted with Gray to re-assemble with the heroes of Fuyuki on the ground, moving hastily towards the old time-machine. The sound of thundering engines made everyone look up as the surviving fleets of silver warships led by the Cyber-Leader began to fly skywards into outer-space instead of staying on the battlefield. "Excellent...the defeated Cybermen are finally abandoning this _Cyber-Earth_ , retreating towards another destination in this multiverse to recover."

"Then I assume you will go after the Cybermen to further investigate the _Shadow of Eternity_?" Sakura asked as the madman opened the doors to operate on the TARDIS console.

"Regrettably, no." the madman attached the sonic-screwdriver to the vortex-overdrive mechanisms. "I made all those eldritch-entities we allied with promise to leave the Earth alone in peace after the battle is over, although I don`t quite think that is going to be fulfilled..."

Rin anxiously looked outside where as the last Cyber-Warship disappeared in the sky, the gathered entities ominously began stalking towards where the TARDIS was. The descent of certain-death itself. "Er...Doctor? I know you like to think of yourself as a mad scientist, only we have absolutely no hope in defeating these nightmares in battle...unless...you have one last genius strategy out of this?"

The TARDIS itself beeped valiantly as the Doctor laughed. "I certainly do! When I used my astral-projection technique earlier on these monsters, I secretly had the sonic-screwdriver record their psychic-signatures too. All I have to do is calibrate the gadget into the old dear, then activate the TARDIS`s old Gallifreyan emergency teleportation defenses to banish the targeted entities to the ends of the universe itself where no more harm could be done."

"Basically, you are removing these nightmares from the battlefield instead." Archer understood. This alien-madman is quite the trickster when no one expected it underneath his guise as a lunatic...

The Doctor gave a roguish smile. " _Love from Gallifrey, eh?_ "

The TARDIS`s engines went into overdrive as a barrier of blinding light radiated from outside the police box to spread outwards throughout the _Cyber-Earth_. The eldritch-entities hopelessly as the light enshrouded the planet, catapulting the carnival of monsters outside space-time away into the distant unknown for all eternity.

At last, silence descended on this ravaged steel-forged field named planet Earth.

* * *

All of the universe was like a beautiful endless dream when one was a time-traveler.

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS in the distant future. Earth was miraculously alive once more with life as the last of humankind in outer space returned to the planet in the aftermath of this valiant battle. It would be a long journey as these survivors recovered, only at least the heroes of Fuyuki were able to ignite the faint light of hope in this universe of darkness. "The hope of a more beautiful future ahead of it all..." the Doctor observed, dematerializing the TARDIS into the time-vortex.

The madman with a box`s companions shivered, understanding this too. One more battle had ended in victory...although the war is far from being over. The Iron-Wrought Legions of Cybermen are still out there in the shadows of the multiverse, with _Doctor Alter_ masterminding the end of _Akasha_ itself.

When the final battle would be is an question no one was able to answer...


	62. The Saberface Hypothesis

The strangest moment on this journey through the universe of Magic was when the _Saberface Hypothesis_ happened.

What is the _Saberface Hypothesis_ you ask?

A question that only a madman like the Doctor would think of as a scientific time-traveler with a box.

* * *

All of this began with the beautiful sound of a metal sword.

 _Clang!_

The young magus named Gray defended from Saber`s _Excalibur_ with her scythe, the _Grim Reaper (Scythe of the Death God)_. "Your skill with the blade...it has become quite extraordinary since last time." Artoria observed encouragingly.

Gray blushed shyly at her distant ancestor, retreating to rest for a moment from this combat-training. "I suppose it comes from having to protect him all the time as his companion in the TARDIS. The old lunatic does love it when humans are there to make him look like a ' _space-wizard_ ' too."

"I think I know that." Saber grimaced before the otherworldly sound of the TARDIS resonated outside the house. "Ah...it looks like the Doctor has returned." The young warriors hastily walked where the ancient time-machine was as the Doctor himself was stepping from the doors. The alien-madman had been traveling alone for once as all the other heroes of Fuyuki chose to take a temporary rest from exploring the multiverse. "Hello, Doctor. I do hope you had a wonderful journey after the - "

" _Artoria!_ " the Doctor addressed the King of Knights like a joyful child on his birthday. "You`re a ' _Saber_ '-Class, aren`t you!?"

Artoria looked at the oblivious madman like he only then recognized King Arthur was a girl. "Er...Doctor, are you okay? I was a 'Saber'-Class since the beginning...please tell me you haven`t forgot."

"I wouldn`t be surprised you did..." Gray discerned there were unfamiliar voices coming from within the TARDIS. The sound of what resembled a hundred strangers whispering quietly. "Doctor? What is - ?"

The madman laughed, guiding her along with Artoria to the doors. "Remember when I told you I`ve been wanting to write a scientific thesis about the Magic of this universe? After wandering about space-time itself, I finally chose to conduct my thesis on a wonderful mystery my genius mind was thinking about."

The TARDIS doors opened, revealing that inside was -

Gray gasped in absolute bewilderment. _All throughout the console room were about a hundred young ladies who completely resembled Artoria herself_. It was like she was looking upon an extraordinary horde of clones who all originated from separate destinations in space-time. "Doctor...you..."

"I named this mysterious characteristic _Saberface_." the Doctor explained calmly. "A rather strange name only what do you expect from a mad scientist of madness, eh? It all began when a theoretical question descended upon my mind: _What is the reason there are all these heroines in this multiverse of Magic who happen to resemble Artoria?_ Therefore, I first journeyed around the multiverse gathering all these guests to further aid me in solving this mystery."

"...The mystery of... _me_?" Artoria finally recovered from bewilderment.

A long silence passed. Gray was beginning to have an existential crisis from being surrounded by these paradoxical Saberfaces, of which she was one herself. A young cloaked magus in grey, surrounded by an ocean of anachronistic clones...

"I suppose introductions are necessary to 'alter' your perception, eh?" the Doctor guiding Artoria along with Gray into the horde. "Therefore, Artoria...say hello to 'Artoria Alter'!"

The King of Knights` hearts nearly froze as a clone of her darkened-self unexpectedly stepped forward calmly. " _You...!_ "

"Hmph. You expected someone else?" The one known as ' _Saber Alter_ ' gave an ominous smirk. "There is no need to be anxious about me being an enemy, I am merely from another parallel-universe that has nothing to do with this one. The Doctor has invited me as a temporary 'companion' until he solves whatever nonsense is on his lunatic mind."

It was certainly not out of the question that the Doctor gathered all these 'Saberfaces' from throughout the multiverse to investigate a Science mystery... When one was an eccentric time-traveler who perceives himself as a 'space-wizard', Magic itself was unable to manifest the lunacy of the -

"...Father?" A familiar tomboyish voice came from nowhere. The horde of Saberfaces moved until a young knight in red armor moved forward, looking uncertainly at the King of Knights.

With a gasp, Artoria instinctively materialized her battle-armor. "You... _Mordred!?_ " It was indeed her fallen 'son', the Knight of Treachery reborn as a Heroic Spirit. " _What you are doing here!?_ "

"Er...Artoria." the Doctor indicated everyone should remain calm. "Mordred is another Saberface like you, remember? Quite a noisy one too that I wanted to bring along since the TARDIS landed at the - "

" _Stay out of this, Doctor!_ " Mordred snapped at the madman before looking solemnly back at Artoria. "Father...I...the Battle of Camlann...All I wanted was you to be happy by having the burden of kingship removed from your life. I never intended to destroy your legacy after everything that happened, no matter what the legends recorded about me." The Knight of Treachery stopped, looking more like a regretful lost child rather than a valiant warrior. "Would you...forgive me?"

Artoria was silent for a long moment, her stoic face unreadable. Then the King of Knights slowly dismissed her armor before walking past the despondent Mordred without a sound.

The Doctor watched this failed reconciliation quietly. Time would continue onwards, only the wounds of the past have still not faded from memory. With a sigh, the alien-man went over to Gray, introducing the young magus to all the rest of the Saberfaces he gathered inside the TARDIS. Although not all of these heroines here are of the Saber-Class, their appearances resembled that of Artoria enough that the description of being a 'Saberface' was still suitable.

"Hello there!" A katana-wielding Saberface dressed in a British school-girl uniform walked over to Gray with an adorable smile. "My name is 'Master Artoria', an ordinary magus from another parallel-universe where the Holy Grail War happened in England instead."

"I...see..." Gray acknowledged shyly as the Doctor continued introducing her to the other hundred Saberfaces gathered in the TARDIS.

The original Artoria. Saber Alter. Mordred. Saber Lily, the younger form of Artoria from another parallel-universe. The spear-wielding version of King Arthur named Artoria Lancer, with her darkened clone Artoria Lancer Alter. Nero Saber. The Japanese swordswoman named Okita Souji, the Sakura Saber. The Ruler-Class Jeanne d`Arc with her Avenger-self, Jeanne Alter. The eccentric Assassin-Class Artoria clone named Mysterious Heroine X, with her battalion of clones too. All these extraordinary heroines with their separate stories, although everyone accepted the Doctor`s invitation of assembling here as an answer to the nameless healer`s kindness.

"Excellent! I suppose since everyone has gathered, it`s time to begin this investigation." the Doctor navigated through the ocean of Saber-clones until he reached the TARDIS console. "Hmm...I had the old dear conduct a bio-data scan on you lovely Saberfaces to identify any initial observations. These readings are certainly interesting from a scientific perspective..."

"Oh?" Nero excitedly walked over. "What captivating secret have you learned about our magnificent selves?"

With a smile, the Doctor gave his explanation. All of the Saberfaces here resembled the other biologically, despite not having a single distinct ancestor. Nearly all of are Heroic Spirits from every known Servant-Class, with many wielding Noble Phantasms that involved shooting anachronistic laser-beams from a blade. More than one was mistakenly recorded in history as a boy. The strangest discovery was that no matter when in Earth`s history, there was at least one Saberface existing in it all the time. Past. Present. Future.

"It is like those with the Saberface characteristic are fated to watch over the Earth as its protectors..." Jeanne stood too at the console-monitor, inspecting the Gallifreyan symbols on it curiously.

"Not that all of us originally wanted to protect Earth..." Jeanne Alter muttered grouchily. "I mean, I would personally rather burn it to ashes instead..."

"Especially when there is an excessive plague of Saber-Class Servants everywhere..." Mysterious Heroine X muttered, sulking in the back of the room.

The Doctor`s inner mad scientist was flaring to life. "Hmm...I suppose one explanation is that all these Saberfaces are secretly the incarnations of a time-traveling Artoria with regeneration abilities like myself, only that sounds quite loony too. A temporal-paradox that scattered clones of one person throughout space-time then...? No, the TARDIS would detected such an abnormality in the first place..."

"At least we aren`t all sisters here, otherwise I would question what I am going with my life." Okita was holding a bigger-on-the-inside bag of jelly babies to the other Saberfaces. No matter where these heroines are from, it appeared everyone enjoyed these English sweets too.

"What we could do is at the moment is investigate this mystery from a chronological perspective..." the Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS. "When you think about it, this Saberface mystery is like a legend in itself. A girl who is never-endingly reborn throughout Earth`s history as a warrior to protect humankind? Magic is certainly involved in this...all we have to do is understand precisely what it is..."

Saber Lily hesitated. ""Er...Doctor? You say that us Saberfaces are being mysteriously reborn throughout history...then there has to be an 'original' at a time in the past, no?"

"Theoretically..." the Doctor affirmed wisely. The healer had been a girl in a previous incarnation, although certainly never a Saberface himself. "I calibrated all of you lovely ladies` collective bio-data into the console, programming the TARDIS to fly wherever in the multiverse that the Saberface characteristic was first detected. The archetype of all Saberfaces in history, basically."

The wheezing sound of materialization resonated as the TARDIS finally landed at a destination. "Ah, wonderful!" the Doctor guided everyone outside. " _Hello, First Saberface!_ "

The doors of the TARDIS opened, revealing...

" _It`s...the Moon._ " Gray discerned bewilderingly, the familiar surface of the lunar landscape the time-travelers visited before returning into sight.

Artoria along with the hundred other heroines gasped bewilderingly, carefully moving onwards to explore this alien-like world covered in a sea of tranquility. "This is...the Moon? It looks more empty than I thought..."

"One small step for a Saberface, I know..." The TARDIS created an oxygen field around everyone as the Doctor began walking away. "Strange...of all the place in space-time throughout the multiverse, I couldn`t think of any reason the old dear would land on the Moon instead of the Earth... Saberfaces are all humans in origin, not extraterrestrial..."

A moment later, the travelers came upon the ruins of an ancient castle in the darkness, an otherworldly sight considering where this was. "The ruins of the _Millennium Castle Brunestud_." the Doctor observed. "I`m certain you remember the old story last time we explored here, eh Gray?"

"I do..." Gray explained everything to the gathered Saberfaces. The ancient lunar kingdom hidden on the Moon millennia before the rise of humankind, ruled by the primordial spirit known as the 'Crimson Moon Brunestud'. _The Type-Moon himself_.

"Then the Doctor is not the only 'alien' existing in this universe?" Jeanne looked skywards at the beautiful Earth overhead, a majestic lonely sphere floating the darkness of the void.

"A 'lunatic' alien at that too!" the madman continued onwards. This castle was certainly once a beautiful unearthly utopia, although history eternally scarred it into becoming merely a deathly shadow of its former self. A fallen land lost to time...

Artoria Lancer gave a sigh as she made an observation. "This kingdom...it is basically a 'extraterrestrial'-version of Camelot itself..."

"You could think of it like that..." the Doctor approached the heart of the debris-covered landscape. "Without wizards on it, regrettably. A land ruled instead by a eldritch vampire-spirit who..." the madman stopped unexpectedly. There was one heroine who he did not think of bringing into the TARDIS on this investigation as she merely slightly resembled a Saberface. _Rather, a not-quite-Saberface who had no 'human' origin in the first place..._

 _"Arcueid..."_

Gray hesitated. "Er...Doctor?"

" _Arcueid Brunestud!_ " The tranquility of the silent Moon was shattered by the madman`s excited voice. "Gray, I`m certain you remember her from our previous journeys, no? The Moon Princess of the True Ancestors? She looks faintly like a Saberface too once I think about it!"

Artoria the original Saber grimaced. "The...'Moon Princess'? I heard of the legend from the Throne of Heroes...what does this have to do with our investigation?"

"I don`t know!" the Doctor admitted with a smile. "This mystery is far more interesting than previously thought, eh? I mean, I would have Summoned a Saberface myself had I been a magus in this universe...once I think about it, it will be strange when a Servant addresses me with the title of 'Master'..."

A moment later, the lifeless throne room of the ruined castle came into sight. A spaciously elegant place forged from steel that still radiated of an exalted majesty, an absolute protection from the haunting scars of time. Only what made everyone hesitate was the throne itself. An empty chair carved from stone ominously covered by broken iron-chains, like it was to contain an unnamed predator rather than be a symbol of rulership.

"Strange..." the Doctor curiously inspected the throne under the blinding darkness. From what the man was able to perceive, these broken chains were forged to restrain a humanoid-like being. The question is, who? The Moon at this time is completely abandoned, as the 'Crimson-Moon' was still in deep slumber with his True Ancestor descendants walking on prehistoric Earth. Arceuid herself had not been born, therefore unless there were extraterrestrial aliens who stealthily invaded the Moon, no other lifeform should be existing here. Unless, the _Type-Moon_ itself...

The Saberface heroines watched as the Doctor hastily aimed the sonic-screwdriver in the air, the faint light on the gadget nothing more than a mere dot in the shadows. "Light!" the madman was unexpectedly solemn. "All you Saberfaces, I need more light!" Artoria hesitated before materializing the gleaming _Excalibur_. All around her, the other Saberfaces summoned their Noble Phantasms too, extinguishing the darkness of the throne room like a blooming star-field.

A deafening screech came from above. Everyone looked skywards as the silhouette of an unidentifiable humanoid came crashing down onto the ground from the unexpected light-flare. Moments later, the humanoid recovered to reveal itself as pretty young woman with long dark hair, dressed in an elegant black dress. Although what made everyone gasp was she resembled a 'Saberface' too, only with ominous blood-red eyes instead.

" _You...Doctor..._ " this particular 'Saberface' had an stoic charismatic voice that obscured the ancient majesty underneath. _"What an obnoxious fool you are with your time-craft awakening me from my hibernation..."_

"Eh? You know me?" the Doctor grimaced. The other Saberface heroines hesitated uncertainly. From observation, this young woman was obviously a vampire. The TARDIS must have awakened her when it landed in the distance, causing the girl to stealthily spy on the time-travelers during their exploration through the castle. "Hmm...sorry. I don`t think I came upon you before..."

 _"Oh...no, you haven`t."_ The vampire-lady walked closer until her face was nearly touching his, inspecting the madman curiously. " _Although my disgraceful younger sister certainly would in the future. What a lunatic she is to be associated with a time-traveling madman like you..."_

"Your...sister?" the Doctor`s mind finally remembered. "Oh...I assume you are _Altrouge Brunestud?_ The _Eclipse Princess of Blood_ who happens to be the 'other' daughter of the _Type-Moon?_ Lesser-known older sister of Arcueid herself?"

The blood-princess of the True Ancestors gave a calm smile. _"Ah, I see your eccentric mind is still functioning despite everything. Good... I know of your legend from the stories the planetary Type-Ultimates Ones themselves spoke of from the beginning of history. What are you doing here, bringing all these humans onto the Moon?"  
_

"Oh, all these lovely ladies?" the madman pointed to everyone else. "It`s nothing...merely wanted to investigate a mystery on my mind. The question of why all these heroines from throughout space-time resemble the other. I call it 'Saberface', which you are rather one yourself."

" _...Me?_ " Whatever answer she expected from the Doctor, Altrouge was certainly not expecting this one. _"Then...you brought all these 'clones' here for naught more than to answer a question of Science!?"_

The Doctor laughed. "I suppose I did. We are at the beginning of human history after all...which reminds me, would you like to come with us as we investigate this further? From your presence here, I assume you are theoretically the earliest Saberface known in history therefore all we have to do is conduct a bio-data experiment on you to continue the - "

 _"I think not, Doctor."_ Altrouge unexpectedly snarled, malice in her voice. _"The Type-Moon has watched as you continued wandering throughout Earth`s history as an alien-outsider. Past. Present. Future. Abnormal chaos blooms wherever you manifest throughout space-time, a destroyer more than a healer that your name embodies. As the living avatar of the Moon`s will, I could not forgive your Scientific presence in this universe of Magic. It is time that your journey regretfully comes to an end. Therefore, please die for me!"  
_

"Er..." the Doctor hesitated at her answer. "Are you certain you don`t want a jelly baby too instead - "

Altrouge `s vampire-claws slashed at the alien-man with enough force to send him flying like a shooting star into the distance.

" _Doctor!_ " Gray cried in horror.

The sound of blades being unsheathed resonated as the hundred Saberfaces brandished their swords at Altrouge with resolute valiance. _"Hmph. My only target here is the foolish Doctor. Stay out of this, you unoriginal clones...otherwise, you would not be receiving mercy from me."_

Not a single Saberface faltered, readying for battle to defend the nameless healer. "Those who are not Heroic Spirits...slowly retreat to aid the Doctor. We will distract Altrouge here." Artoria muttered to the other Saberfaces, her inner tactician as the King of Knights flaring to life.

"Watch out for Altrouge`s _Marble Phantasm (Fantasy Manifestation)_." Gray backed away, remembering what the Doctor taught her about arcane lore. "It is basically a Reality Marble-like signature ability where she could distort the surrounding forces of nature itself to her will."

"Understood." Artoria Lancer stood on watch until the non-combatants withdrew to a safe distance. From Gray`s description, Altrouge was one of the most formidable lifeforms in the universe of Magic...the best these these heroines could do at the moment was to stall for time until the Doctor recovered.

Jeanne chose to give one last indication of peace. "Altrouge Brunestud...I do not know what history the royal vampires of the Moon have with the Doctor, except the man meant you no harm. We are merely travelers here on a journey to exploring this beautiful universe of Magic. This battle does not have to end with - "

Altrouge barely listened, creating a howling windstorm out of nowhere with her _Marble Phantasm_ to send the warrior crashing backwards. Jeanne Alter growled, counter-attacking with her sword only for Altrouge to summon a thundering gravitational-shockwave that _shattered_ the surrounding ruins. Debris scattered everywhere, causing the remaining Saberfaces to desperately maneuver away.

Okita the 'Sakura Saber' was luckily the single one unscathed, recovering to stab her katana point-blank at Altrouge`s heart. It would normally be lethal to any other lifeform only the undead princess quickly began to regenerate, wounds healing in less than a single moment to defend from a stealth attack from Nero Saber too.

"We need to stop her regeneration abilities!" Mordred helped Saber Lily steady herself in the chaos. "All you Saber-Classes` attacks aren`t good enough, we need more ranged - " Altrouge moved at lightning velocity, using the iron-chains of the throne-room to viciously slash at the approaching Saberfaces. Mysterious Heroine X with a battalion of non-Saber-Class Saberfaces were shooting an arsenal of supernatural lasers at her. With a sneer, the vampire-princess used her _Marble Phantasm_ to transmute the barrage into solid dagger-like blades before re-aiming the steel windstorm towards the helpless warriors. A requiem of devastation bloomed as the battle continued, the Saberfaces more desperate to merely survive than to ascertain victory.

" _Excalibur Morgan (Sword of Promised Victory)!_ " The earth itself howled as Saber Alter activated her darkened Noble Phantasm, igniting a supernova of shadowy light targeted at Altrouge.

 _"Oh? The sword of promised glory itself?_ " Altrouge laughed ominously as the light of certain-destruction approached. _"Fine...then I shall play around with you more..."_

Everyone gasped in horrified dread as Altrouge`s _Marble Phantasm_ initiated, _slowing down time itself_ as the _Eclipse Princess_ calmly stepped away from _Excalibur_ `s blast like this was all nothing in particular.

"You..." Artoria was ghostly pale as the debris-cloud disappeared from the Noble Phantasm`s failed aftermath.

From an outsider`s perspective, this all would have been like a story from an unearthly fantasy.

A force of nearly a hundred clones of King Arthur, all launching a desperate counter-attack on the lunar battlefield to protect a nameless time-traveler against a vampire-princess who was the avatar of the Moon itself.

Although this battle was a story that was about to end without the hope of victory...

* * *

The Doctor awakened with a gasp.

He was inside the TARDIS console room once more, with Gray kneeling down beside him to administer healing Magecraft.

"Luckily you did not undergo regeneration, Doctor." the young magus admonished, helping the madman pick himself up from the ground. "I suppose being a Ruler-Class demi-Heroic Spirit makes you more of a 'space-wizard' than in your home-universe, eh?"

"What...? Gray, where is Miss Brunestud...?" the Doctor looked through the open TARDIS doors outside. The ruins of the Millennium Castle Brunestud had nearly fallen into oblivion as blinding flares of light from the distance shattered the tranquility of the lunar landscape. The flares of light...that were the glorious Noble Phantasms of all the Saberface-Servants he had brought with him on this journey, released in a symphony of arcane chaos.

"All of the non-combatant Saberfaces carried you back to the TARDIS." Master Artoria walked over, pointing to the small band of 'ordinary' mages remaining in the room who all happened to resemble clones of King Arthur. "Everyone else is over in the distance distracting Altrouge from assassinating you...although it doesn`t look like we could stall for any more time..."

With a grimace, the Doctor grouchily staggered over to the console only to collapse from coughing up blood. "TARDIS...navigation...one of you lovely Saberfaces...calibrate emergency override..."

Master Artoria hastily ran over to where the wounded healer was pointing, activating a button. More of the human Saberfaces moved to operate the console as the Doctor continued giving instructions. The TARDIS beeped in acknowledgement at its pilot, quietly assisting with the console modifications.

"I do hope you have a strategy out of this..." Gray muttered anxiously as the TARDIS unexpectedly dematerialized.

The Doctor gave a roguish smile like an eccentric trickster. "What do you think?"

* * *

The original Artoria staggered backwards.

Altrouge had defeated nearly all the Saberface-Servants without a scratch, walking onwards like an otherworldly predator in her search of the Doctor. _"The Doctor`s time-craft...it has disappeared?"_

The Eclipse Princess stopped at the place where the TARDIS was last sighted. _"Hmm...what a shame. I did not think the legendary 'healer' would abandon the battlefield...although..."_

Artoria launched desperately at the vampire with the last of her breath, stabbing _Excalibur_ deep into the True Ancestor`s head. _"I am certain he would return for all of you..."_ Altrouge clawed the the knight away, dusting off her dress as she regenerated once more. _"It is the only reason I had you unoriginal clones remain alive, after all. What a lunatic outsider he is to stay around on Earth when there is a universe of endless miracles out there for him to satisfy his wanderlust with. Although that is to be expected, considering the darkness the man hides within his heart."  
_

"What...do you mean...?" Artoria gasped in agony, immobilized on the ground. At a distance away, the King of Knights could perceive all the rest of the Saberface-warriors staggering up to stealthily move towards Altrouge for one last desperate attack. _  
_

_"You don`t think the Doctor wants to answer whatever question he has about all you unoriginal clones out of scientific curiosity, do you?"_ Altrouge gave a hollow laugh. _"As the avatar of the Moon itself, I see into his soul. The Doctor is a tormented ancient lifeform, one with such beautiful sorrow that he is endlessly looking for others in need of healing to absolve himself from the past. This journey to investigate the question about all you clones is nothing more than another distraction the man has thought of to force himself away from his inner despair. After all, one who walks in eternity would indeed have a shadow from behind..."_

"...At least the Doctor is more human than anyone else when it comes to being a healer!" Artoria countered. "It with his kindness to others that he is able to continue searching for redemption all this time..."

The vampire-princess grimaced, using her _Marble Phantasm_ to remove all the surrounding air, suffocating the helpless Artoria.. _"Hmph. I am becoming weary of your voice... I suppose whatever kindness the Doctor had does not matter...especially when I am about to be the one that shall destroy him. You could think of this as the final retribution from the Moon for all the chaos the man has created throughout the multiverse on this long journey..."_

The other Saberfaces were nearly upon Altrouge from behind at this time. Only a single moment more -

The sound of the TARDIS descended from out of nowhere. _"Wonderful, the lunatic has returned!"_ Altrouge readied her claws in bloodlust. _"My dear Doctor, what a joy it is that your time-craft is resonating the sound of your death when... What!?"_

Everyone gasped bewilderingly as the TARDIS began to materialize _around_ Altrouge instead, causing the Eclipse Princess to unexpectedly disappear within the interior of the police box.

Altrouge staggered. _"What...is this?"_ She was standing inside a room of such immensity, the distance appeared to resemble an optical illusion. Ancient silver clockwork gears scattered throughout the mechanical landscape in a cacophony of Scientific chaos. " _A Reality Marble? No..._ _I...am inside the Doctor`s time-craft!?"_

"You certainly are!" the Doctor was a distance away, surrounded by all of the hundred Saberfaces. "I had the old TARDIS re-materialize around all you lovely Saberfaces on the Moon, gathering everyone into this engine-room for a little rest." Gray along with all the other human Saberfaces hastily ran over to begin healing the wounded heroines. "Although I have to admit, this investigation of the Saberface mystery has long gone astray from what I had expected - "

 _"Die, Doctor!"_ Altrouge snarled, readying her _Marble Phantasm_ to erase the alien-outsider where he stood.

...Nothing happened.

 _"...What!?"_ The Eclipse Princess hesitated bewilderingly. Her dreaded signature ability to distort the forces of nature into a fantasy of destruction...had failed to activate?

"You are inside the TARDIS, remember?" the Doctor dusted off his ruined overcoat. "An unearthly realm that operates on _Science_ rather than Magic. Therefore, your _Marble Phantasm_ is unable to manifest here as it is a place existing far outside of nature itself. Hmm...I suppose the old dear could use re-decorating too, only that is another matter..."

All eccentric-ness disappeared from the madman, replaced by a resolute solemn look. One that barely hid the 'Fury of the Time Lord' within. The fury of self-hatred, the inner guilt of watching his precious companions be hurt because of his enshrouded curiosity to answer a meaningless question. "I understand we have disturbed you from your hibernation, although there is no need to continue for vengeance here. I could return you onto the Moon peacefully before departing with my Saberface companions elsewhere in space-time. Please...surrender, Altrouge."

 _"Surrender?"_ Altrouge laughed deliriously, finally revealing the nightmare she was on the inside. _"Never! I am the eternal Eclipse Princess of Blood, first avatar of the exalted Type-Moon itself! No nameless lunatic is going to escape my majesty, not when I am about to enjoy draining the blood from out of your decrepit corpse!"_

With a cry of howling madness, Altrouge launched at the Doctor only for Gray to deflect her away with her _Grim Reaper_ scythe. The other Saberfaces all then created another blinding flare of light with their blades, sending the True Ancestor staggering backwards.

"...Fine." the Doctor sighed sorrowfully. Once more, it had to end like this... "Then...I do apologize. Although you gave me no choice." The alien-time-traveler aimed his sonic-screwdriver, deactivating the invisibility-barrier he calibrated moments ago.

The Eclipse Princess gasped in horror as the air distorted to reveal the miracle of Science hidden overhead. A majestic star frozen in time itself. The crystallized heart of the infinite supernova known as the _Eye of Harmony (Rassilon`s Star)_. _"What is...y_ _ou tricked me!? This sun...I... No!"_ Altrouge gave a deafening shriek, the overwhelming radiance of the eternal star burning this creature who ruled over the night into withering ashes. Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight, after all...especially when the light originates from the absolute embodiment of temporal-Science itself.

"You are theoretically indeed the first Saberface in history...except the rest of the heroines here inherited an inner kindness that you never have." the nameless healer who defeated the Moon itself observed solemnly. "A legacy of being 'protectors' rather than destroyers...

 _"Doctorrr!"_ Altrouge was nothing more than a flaming skeleton at this moment, collapsing onto the ground like a rag-doll as her immortal corpse began to slowly regenerate.

 _"Who?"_ The Doctor calmly aimed the sonic-screwdriver at her. The TARDIS unceremoniously teleported the defeated Altrouge outside into the desolate ruins of the Millennium Castle Brunestud before hastily dematerializing into the time-vortex.

All was silent once more upon this lonely sea of tranquility of the Moon.

* * *

The TARDIS was floating in the shadowy void of outer space. _  
_

The Doctor smiled apologetically afterwards as the Saberfaces recovered within the console room. It was going to be another long journey returning all these heroines home in the aftermath, only that would be fine. There was more than enough 'time' for this madman with a box, after all. The question that began this was never answered, except that was fine...rather, the beautiful mystery of it all is what attracted him to it in the first place. The legacy of the Saberfaces would hopefully continue onwards throughout all space-time.

 _"I wonder...would I be able to regenerate into a Saberface too within this universe of Magic?"_

All the gathered Saberfaces looked up at the madman with a box.

"I think your...er... _Saberface Hypothesis_ would never be able to answer that, Doctor." Gray answered with a weary smile.

It was certainly a question that best remain an eternal mystery...


End file.
